


Trapped In A Blocky Wonderland | DreamTeamxReader

by Commandant_Lupus_Ignis



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Clay | Dream - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), In Hardcore, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, Minecraft, More characters to come, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Screenshots, Slow Burn, Story Created On Minecraft, Survival, There's a whole world made for this story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Visual Representation For Story Locations, We Die Like Men, Wilderness Survival, because i like to Suffer, dream team, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 62
Words: 293,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandant_Lupus_Ignis/pseuds/Commandant_Lupus_Ignis
Summary: Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Like this place you're in doesn't feel right? Like you should be somewhere else entirely? This isn't right...Are you supposed to be able to fell a tree with your fists? Are you supposed to be able to pick up little blocks in place of normal items? Are the dead supposed to rise and walk the lands? Is that tall, lanky monster with glowing purple eyes that teleports around normal?Is any of this normal?This just isn't right... Should I be here?Well, at least I'm not stuck here alone. With them... it feels less like a prison. They make this place more bearable. In a world that feels anything but normal, at least they can make me feel normal. If only until we figure out if we're really where we're meant to be.Or if we're meant to escape this blocky wonderland.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 565
Kudos: 1007





	1. Ch. 1: Spawning In

Freezing cold. That's the first thing I remember. A cold so deep that I could feel it in my bones. So sharp that my eyes immediately shot open in alarm.

It was ice cold water. I was submerged in water so cold that I gasped, the cold liquid flooding into my mouth and down my throat. Stabbing at my body and burning my throat without mercy.

Panic settling in, I thrashed in the water frantically. Twisting around to find a way out. It came in the form of light above me. I swam frantically towards it, lungs burning in protest to the water invading me.

Air never felt as good as that moment when I broke the surface.

Gulping the air greedily, I looked around me. How did I end up in a pond? How did I wake up in a pond?

It seems that I'd somehow ended up in the middle of a pond. How I got there, I don't know. Swimming for the shore while still coughing out water, I crawled out onto the grass.

It felt so good to be back on solid ground.

Spitting the last of the water out onto the damp ground beneath me, I sat up to look around.

I seemed to be in a small valley. Hills surrounded it, closing it off and dotted with trees here and there. Literally inches from my face, the grass was overgrown and unkempt.

Wherever I was, it didn't seem like there was anyone else here. So how did I end up in the pond?

My eyes snapped to my right when a loud clucking broke the once quiet of the pond. Not more than a foot from me stood a chicken, staring back at me with its beady black eyes.

How did I not see it before? Was it always there?

The chicken clucked at me a few more times before walking off, pecking at the ground every few inches before disappearing into the tall grass.

Where am I?

"Hello???" I called out as I stumbled to my feet, water dripping from my hair into my eyes and blotting the lush green landscape around me.

The only answer I got in response to my shout was another series of clucks from the chicken. Wherever it wandered off to in the tall grass.

Wiping the water from my eyelashes and brushing my still soaked hair out of my face, I sighed.

What am I supposed to do? I don't know where I am, there's no one around. What do I do now?

Wherever this is, I'm alone and will have to figure out a plan. Still freezing from the icy water, at least the warmth of the sun shining down from above on my chilled skin was a gentle comfort.

I need to figure out a plan. But first, I need to get out of this little valley. The furthest from this pond, the better.

Making my way away from the pond, I started climbing up the hill and out. Halfway up, the clucking began again. The chicken had made its way out of the grass after me.

Well... It's better than being completely alone in this place.

I tripped halfway up the hill, slamming down into the tall grass. I nearly screamed when it disappeared beneath my fists. Stumbling back, what looked to be seeds floated inches from the ground in front of me.

What is this? What is this place? That can't be normal!

Staring at the floating seed left where the grass once grew, I cautiously reached towards it.

Picking it up, it looked like any normal seed. The clucking chicken cawed loudly at me, drawing my attention away from the weird sight in my hand.

The chicken stood less than a foot from me, staring me in the eye intently. What? What does it want? It's ignored me for the most part until now.

I moved to put the seed down, and its eyes followed my hand. Wait... Does it want the seeds?

"Is this what you want? Is this why you're suddenly interested in me?" I asked as though it could actually understand me. It tilted its head to the side, beginning to cluck and caw at me once again.

When the chicken continued to follow the seeds as I moved them around, I slowly held the seeds out to the persistent creature.

They were gone in seconds, swallowed up faster than I could blink by the now happy chicken.

In return for the treat, it rubbed its feathery head against my hand.

"Aww." I patted it back, just then remembering I had a task in need of completion.

Patting the chicken one last time, I began my trek back up the hill.

Which...has it always been this blocky? Am I going crazy? Why did it take me this long to realize everything looks blocky? The ground, the trees up the hill...

Is this normal?

After climbing the blocky terrain for another few minutes, I found myself at the top of the hill beneath a tree. The leaves rustled gently above me as wind lazily blew past me.

Stretched out before me was a vast plain of tall grass, tall dark trees with sparse leaves to the left of the plains and shorter, lighter color dotting here and there. In the distance, I could just barely see a river cutting through the landscape, tall roses dotting the opposite side of the river from it.

It's pretty... If I weren't absolutely lost and confused on where I was, I could just sit and admire this scenery for hours.

Horses trotted around on the plains below, sheep mingling in with them and baaing loud enough for me to hear atop the hill. But just barely over the sounds of the sheep, I faintly heard something else. Almost like a screech.

It sounded like it came from the river. I should head that way anyways; it might be easier to navigate my way back to safety if I follow a river.

I hope, at least.

Looking around one more time to make sure I didn't miss some sign of civilization in any of the other directions, I started down the hill to make my way towards the river. Hopefully, I find someone soon...

From the looks of the sun, it won't be out much longer. And I really don't want to spend the night alone in the dark following a river.

Just as I reached the end of the hill, clucking drew my eyes behind me. "You again?" The chicken from before had followed me...

The chicken cawed and clucked at me, stopping just at my feet. Why? Why is it following me?

"I don't have anymore seeds. Go try finding some in the grass." Wait, why am I trying to talk to a chicken like it's able to understand me?

I can't waste time on this. I need to find someone, anyone, before the sun goes down.

I turned back in the direction I had seen the river in, continuing my journey.

Only to sigh when I heard the clucking start following me after a few steps.

"Fine, you can follow me. But it's going to be a long journey and probably few seeds to come." I spoke to the chicken as we continued walking, smiling a little bit to myself as at least I wasn't alone now.

Probably until the chicken finds more seeds, that is.

The trek across the plains towards the river was slow, but I was grateful that what remained of the sun had at last dried me off enough to not look like a waterlogged beast. If I do end up stuck out here for the night, at least I won't freeze from my clothes being drenched.

Curiosity getting the better of me as we got closer to the river, I stopped by some tall grass. If it worked before...

I punched my fist towards the grass, jumping back with a squeal of surprise when it did the exact same as the last patch had done. It disappeared as soon as my fist touched it, but this time without leaving a seed for me.

Hm... Maybe it's by chance that I find a seed? Either way, this isn't normal.

Chicken clucked quietly behind me, obviously displeased with the lack of seeds to come from the now gone grass.

Rolling my eyes at the chicken's obvious displeasure over not getting another treat, I continued walking. Chicken of course followed right after me, nearly on my heels.

Back on our journey, we finally made it to the river just as the sun fell behind the tree covered hills across the river. The water here looked much better than the pond I woke up in.

Fish swam lazily in the gentle currents, the water lapping softly at the ground in front of my feet. Down the river to my left, it started to open a bit more. The weirdest part was I saw what looked to be squid breeching the water.

Squid aren't found in rivers normally, are they?

To the right, the river ended abruptly. I guess we're heading left then...

As I turned to motion the chicken in the right direction, I looked past it to where dirt began to stir and shake violently mere feet away.

Suddenly, something a bony white jutted out of the dirt. It rattled as more began to unearth, and all I could do is watch in horror as the dirt fell away to what I could only describe as a skeleton rising from beneath the ground.

It sat up, empty eye sockets staring me dead in the eye as excess dirt fell from its bones. Its joints clacked and rattled as it rose to its feet, not once taking its eyes off me.

If for even a second I wondered if this monster was friendly, it didn't last long. Because the skeleton reached down and pulled a bow out of the dirt hole it just rose from.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned and started to run down the river, the skeleton's bones rattling menacingly behind me as the chicken cawed loudly.

I screamed when the caw was followed by a sharp cluck and scream of panic. Too terrified to turn and see what had happened, I kept running.

I was just starting to like the chicken too...

But as I got further away from the skeleton, I saw other figures moving in the darkened distance down the river.

More skeletons. More creatures like massive spiders and splotchy green armless monsters.

I have no doubt that they must be as hostile as that chicken killing skeleton was.

Something zoomed past my head, a scream leaving my throat when an arrow embedded into the dirt in front of me. It's still chasing me?!

Where do I go? What do I do? I'm in the middle of nowhere at dusk and there's monsters that want to kill me!

I kept running for who knows how long when my body finally couldn't anymore. The sun was down, the river was dark. The plains were dark. The forest was dark.

I'm all alone, and there's monsters ready to end my life probably closing in on me and I can't do a thing to defend myself.

I never thought I'd miss that dreadful pond...

Bones rattled again, and I turned away from the river in time to see the skeleton had found me again. Its bony, dirty arms raised up. It pulled back its bowstring, ready to do to me what it did to my poor chicken companion.

I screamed and dropped to the ground just in time for the arrow to whiz over my head.

But it just notched another arrow and aimed at me again.

There's nowhere to hide and my body is getting too tired to keep running. So, is this how I die? Not by drowning in a pond, but a living skeleton?

Just as I accepted my fate, this weird world threw another surprise at me. A blade pierced through the skeleton's chest, its bones exploding out with a puff of smoke.

Standing behind the skeleton and holding the sword, a figure in a white mask clothed in green. Can this day get any weirder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Welcome readers! Just for a heads up, this story is cross posted on my Wattpad of the same username, and on there I actually know how to post pictures with the story as well. I have actually created this story alongside a Minecraft World, in hardcore much to my suffering, to go along with this and provide visual representation of what will be happening here in writing.**
> 
> **Meaning, I have plans to take tons of screenshots as I work and actually show you where you'll be, etc etc. So on and so on. Eventually, depending on popularity of this fict, I might make the map open to y'all so you can actually go live through it in person. But that's probably not until this story is complete.**
> 
> **If I could figure out how to on here, I'd post the screenshot references alongside each chapter. I've already written up to...I think chapter 5? This is what happens when I have a week off from work... Anyways, I've got chapters backlogged and ready to post, so stay tuned and bare with me on the rocky beginning.**
> 
> **I always suck at the first chapters, sorry guys.**
> 
> **Thanks so much for giving this story a chance! I hope to see you next chapter!**
> 
> _Oh, and if it's not clear yet, it's still a secret who you will eventually end up with or who they will end up with as well. Haha! See you soon!_


	2. Ch. 2: Taking Inventory

I stared back at the first person I had seen since waking up in that pond for probably too long. A white mask with a smiley face drawn on covered his face from view, a green hoodie covering his torso.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask who he was or even say, hey thanks for saving my life. I'd be dead if it weren't for you, he lunged at me.

I almost screamed again, but he grabbed me by the wrist and started pulling me towards the river.

"You shouldn't be out here this late, it's not safe." The man spoke as he dragged me into the cold water, his warm baritone voice a stark difference to the silence I had experienced until night fell.

It held confidence and strength. Something I couldn't feel out here in this wilderness.

His hand was firm, but careful gentle around my wrist. As if he thought I'd break from his grip as he pulled me through the chilly waters towards the other side of the river.

"W-wait! Where are we going? There's nothing for miles!" I finally spoke up just as he got us to the shore of the other side.

In the moonlight, I saw his head turn to look back at me. Dirty blond hair slipped out from under his hood as he cocked his covered gaze in my direction, but he turned right back around and kept leading me off.

Here I thought he might respond to my question...

With his hand firm around my wrist, and me not wanting to risk being out here alone with those monsters, I reluctantly followed the stranger with the sword as he hopefully led me to safety.

The walk felt long in the dark of the night. The sounds of bones rattling in the distance and groans of who knows what were terrifying, but the man didn't seem fazed by it.

Maybe he'd been here long enough to get used to it. Does that mean I'm going to have to get used to it too?

I heard a shriek in the distance again, and I realized it sounded familiar. Like what I'd heard off in the distance earlier. Why are we going towards it? Why isn't the man raising his sword?

"—stop Sapnap!" After a few more minutes of walking, I heard a shout carry on the wind to us from who knows where.

Wait...is that light? There's light in the distance! Is it a town? Are we almost to safety???

Moving closer, it was in fact light. Down the river was a small fence, lined with what looked to be torches flickering languidly in the dark of the night to light the way for us.

"We're almost there." The masked man revealed, tugging me along faster in the direction of the fence line.

As we got closer, I noticed how the river split slightly. It started to dip in towards the woods in one section, right where the fencing started to cover the edge of the river.

The white wood illuminated in torch light was a welcome sight as we finally came upon it.

My heart sank though upon realizing it wasn't a town. The man opened the gate, leading me through into the fenced off area.

It was nice. There was a section of the river that had diverted off into a little alcove, around which a quaint little farm was made of what looked to be wheat and sugar cane. It was homey, warmly lit by torches scattered around the land.

Tucked in the back of the fenced in alcove, a door going into the side of the cliff. The wall around it was made of the same white wood as the fences, and a little window to its left side cast a soft light out into the darkness.

"Watch the pond." The man stopped me from stepping forward, looking down just in time to see my foot almost step off a ledge I hadn't seen in the dark.

A shallow pond laid beneath us, which if it weren't for the stranger I would have fallen into.

I'm really tired of ponds...

"Come on." The man continued to lead me, around the pond this time and towards the door.

He looked back at me through the slits in his mask before opening the door.

"NO! I SAID IT'S MINE!" I flinched at the sudden loudness, stumbling back away from the doorway.

"You can't claim it just because you found the bones! I'm the one that found it!" Another voice shouted, but far less loud than the first. The man stood in the doorway groaned, head tilting back in obvious frustration.

"I'M THE ONE THAT'S GONNA FEED IT THE BONE, SO IT'S MINE!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I yanked my wrist out of his hand when the man suddenly shouted over the bickering within the cliffside house.

"DREAM!!!"

I genuinely considered turning around and running back into the dark of the night for a moment. At least the quiet would be better for my ears and head.

Two figures lunged at the man who saved me, pushing him back from the doorway and closer to me as two pairs of arms wrapped around the masked green man's torso.

"You're back!"

"We thought you weren't coming back!"

"It's been days!"

"Stop guys, stop for just a minute." The man, who the two other strangers hugging him from the front called Dream, tried to push them off as I stood awkwardly behind them.

Two heads popped up from his shoulders, one of which with dark brown hair and white goggles covering his eyes looked straight at me.

"Dream, who's this? You found someone else?" The goggled man spoke first, stepping around Dream and closer to me as I took another step back.

The other man, with black hair, tan skin and a white bandana across his head, also stepped around Dream towards me. "Oh my god. Dream you found a girl?" A wide grin stretched across the boy's lips, and I took another step back from them.

"Sapnap you're scaring her!" The goggled man chastised him, swatting him on the shoulder roughly.

"Me? How am I scaring her?!" The two started arguing once again, and I stepped further back away from them.

"Watch the pond!" I was stopped once again from tripping into the pond, Dream's hand grasping my wrist once more. He's really fast...

"I told you we should have filled it in." Sapnap, the dark-haired boy with the bandana, grumbled from behind Dream. It took me this long to realize, Dream is quite tall.

The masked man towered above me by at least a few inches. Looking past him at the other two men, he was obviously taller than them as well.

"Let's get inside. It's getting late." Dream tugged me away from the pond and towards the door.

"Oh, wait I don't—"

"Where you all alone out there?" The goggled man asked as they parted to let Dream pass them.

"I—"

"You're lucky you didn't die to a creeper or something. Do you even have a sword?" Sapnap jumped in before I could even respond to the goggled man.

"I don't—"

"You two are so annoying. Let her just get inside and warm up first, isn't it obvious she's probably freezing and hungry." Dream came to my rescue yet again. For being the quietest of the three, so far, he seemed the most kind.

Or maybe I just think that because I hardly know him, and he saved me from a skeleton shooting me to death with a bow.

"Sapnap just came back from hunting, I'll cook some food." The goggled man dashed around us into the cliff-side house.

"I got the fire!" Sapnap barely skirted past us into the doorway before we reached it.

Dream led me through the doorway next.

It was small inside, but homey and warm   
It was small inside, but homey and warm. The floors were a cobbly flat stone, the rest of the walls made of smooth grey stone. Almost like they had either found a cave and built into it or carved into the cliffside themselves.

There was a little chest to the right of the doorway, beside which was a weird looking table and a bed. Above the table, embedded in the wall were some odd-looking ovens that the goggled man was putting things into.

Opposite the bed by the weird looking table sat an actual table, around which three chairs of the same white wood were situated.

On the other end of the room, to the left of the door sat another bed and on its other side a campfire that Sapnap was busy tossing sticks onto as kindling.

There was little else in the room. Other than a door opposite from the one we currently stood in. It was into the side of the rock wall, a stark difference from the rest of the wall that was barren other than some torches stabbed against the rock.

"Come on in, it's small but it's home." The goggled man offered as he opened the chest beside the door and rummaged around.

"We're gonna need another chair." Dream closed the door behind us, stepping around me and further into the room.

"Already on it." Goggled man grabbed what looked like wood planks in the shape of a cube from the chest and moved over to the weird looking table.

I stared in fascination as he lined the planks on the weird grid on top of the table. After a second, it all combined into one.

The bigger surprise was when he grabbed the thing from the grid table and turned around to the actual table. My mouth opened in surprise as I watched him slap another chair down at the table.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed by this new action that I could only describe as magic in the moment.

The goggled man turned to me with his head tilted in confusion. "Do what? Build you a chair?" The goggled man asked, voice mirroring his confused expression.

I stammered, unsure how to describe what I had watched him do.

"What, you've never seen someone build a chair before?" Sapnap asked, laughing from where he knelt near his campfire in the corner.

"Wait." Dream emerged from the door across the room. When did he go in there? "Have you never seen someone do that before? Or skeletons like that one you were running from earlier?" Dream asked, leaning against the wall beside the now closed door.

"No." I answered with a shake of my head. "I have no idea where we are or how I even ended up out there." I motioned towards the wilds outside the window.

Dream went silent, staring me down from behind his mask and making me feel uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Did you wake up in a pond?" Goggles suddenly was beside me, and I watched as he pushed the goggles up off his eyes to reveal an excited rosy brown gaze.

"How did you know that?" I asked, backing against the doorway that I have yet to have left.

"I told you to fill that one in too, George." Sapnap chirped, and he was also beside me in a second.

"What—"

"You don't remember anything before that?" The goggled man, who I assumed was George based on Sapnap's words, asked instead of acknowledging Sapnap.

"N-No I don't." I responded, only more confused by the second. How did he know I woke up drowning in a pond? How did he know I don't remember anything else before that moment when I felt the freezing cold stabbing at my skin?

"All three of us had the same exact experience. We all woke up there at one time and stumbled out of that damn pond." Dream chimed in, still unmoving from his post leaned next to the door opposite us. "We've been stuck here since."

"Stuck?" What does he mean stuck? They haven't tried finding help? They haven't tried to find a town, or any sort of salvation?

"Let her out of the doorway so she can sit down, guys." Dream finally kicked off the wall he was against and walked over to us. Holding out a hand towards me, I looked between it and his smiley face on his mask before accepting the offering.

He led me over to the chair that George had just created and let me sit down. Walking around the table, he took the seat opposite me as George and Sapnap continued what they were up to before.

A minute later they joined us at the small table.

"It's disorientating, isn't it? Just waking up with no memories and not sure where the heck we are?" George asked as he pushed a plate towards me on the table. He pushed one towards Dream and Sapnap as well before sitting down with us.

"I hate that pond." Sapnap grumbled before starting to eat the provided food.

"Let's let her eat some food and then we can all talk. I remember how starved I was after I woke up there, and I'm sure you guys do too." Dream leaned an arm on the table, motioning to me to eat when I just stared back at them.

Looking down at the cooked meat and bread on the plate George had offered me, I sighed through my nose before taking a bite.

That first bite was the best part of the day. I felt revitalized as I dug in, has it always felt this good to eat before? If I'm happy for any part of this situation, at least it's the great food.

Or...maybe I'm more grateful that I'm not alone out here anymore. Maybe if I stick with these three, we'll be able to figure out why we all woke up in that pond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It's almost four in the morning, I rushed through my work just to get back here to post the second chapter. I didn't like that I had two chapters on Wattpad but not here xD Sorry for the delay, y'all!**
> 
> **And we've met the three other protagonists now. Dream, George and Sapnap have entered the game with us! Still trying to decide if, down the line of this story, I want to introduce other members from the team like BBH or the others. I'll figure that out eventually.**
> 
> **A humble little home for our team. Warm meetings with Dream, George and Sapnap. Please, let me know if I captured them properly. Watching streams and videos to gauge personalities is entirely different than capturing them in writing.**
> 
> **So, how's everyone feeling so far? The heroic green man saved us, the bickering duo were excited to see someone new. And there's still so much more to come!**
> 
> **I am also a big fan of surprising my readers, you'll see it in a lot of my other work, so hence why this is currently marked down as a DreamTeamxReader fict and not one person in particular.**
> 
> **Life's one big surprise, so is writing.**
> 
> **Thank you so much for all the kudos so far! I was in the middle of working and just happened to check my email and saw that, as well as a comment from Karkat69Vantas! You all just made my night and made me so happy that I shared this story with all of you! Thank you, I was really nervous about posting this since I've not had much inspiration to write for months, so infinite thanks!**
> 
> **I'm going to go to bed, it's 4 am just about. But real quick, if anyone can tell me if it's possible to add pictures and stuff like that on here, that would be a great help. I've never tried before with my other work, and if not it's no big deal cause I can still do it on WattPad and link y'all to see the media to go along with the story. But if anyone knows about this, please let me know! I'll see you all next chapter, goodnight everyone!**


	3. Ch. 3: Benchmaking

After we had all eaten, Dream retired behind that solitary door again. "That's his room back there. He's been gone for a few days, must be tired." George admitted, ruffling his dark brown hair as he leaned onto the table with his elbows.

"I think we're all tired. I'm the one that's been hunting for our food." Sapnap stabbed another piece of bread into his mouth.

"I'm the one that built us this house!" George argued back, which turned into a heated glare down between the two.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked, almost scared of interrupting the glare match. But I'm probably more scared of their answer to my question.

"We lost track. It's not been that long, right?" George asked, scratching at the light stubble on his chin as Sapnap leaned back in his chair.

"It's been a while. I mean, Dream's gone off twice now in search of civilization. Plus, we've finished that wheat farm for at least a week now, haven't we?" Sapnap reasoned, kicking his feet up onto Dream's empty chair.

"Did you three all show up here at once?" I asked, fighting back the sinking feeling in my chest at knowing they've all been stuck here a while. Was I going to be stuck here too? Were we all trapped in some wilderness far from safety?

"No, Dream showed up first." Sapnap answered, standing up and walking away from the table and to the chest by the door instead.

"I showed up after Dream, and then Sapnap came a day after I did." George continued, and we both turned to the bandana man as he snorted from behind us.

"Oh, I came after you, Georgie?" George banged his head against the table as the innuendo registered in our minds.

"Shut up, Sapnap." George grumbled, unamused.

Sapnap continued to giggle to himself as he stood at the odd table George had used to make a chair at earlier.

"We met Dream on the river and kind of camped down for a day or two before deciding we needed to make a base. At least until we can figure out where we are and how to get out of here." George continued as if Sapnap wasn't standing behind us giggling childishly.

"But...why does everything look so..."

"Blocky?" Sapnap finished my sentence for me. "We couldn't figure it out either. It's weird, isn't it? We just got used to it after a while." Sapnap mused as he made something on the table.

"How long were you out there? Dream said you were being chased by a skeleton, so you must not have anything yet." George said as he too stood from the table.

"I just woke up in that pond earlier today." I clarified, rising from my chair as well.

"Here." I turned around to face Sapnap, who was holding out what looked like a miniature bed to me. "You're stuck just like the rest of us, might as well give you a bed to sleep in." A bed? But this is way too small for me!

"Sapnap, she probably doesn't even know how to place it down." George hissed to him as he walked past him towards the chest.

"Right." Sapnap tutted his tongue, before turning to me with a smirk. "Here, come place it next to mine." Sapnap offered, skittering over towards the bed by the campfire.

"Sapnap, no!" George grabbed Sapnap by the back of his shirt as he passed him, effectively stopping whatever he was up to.

"I—I don't want to be a bother to you guys. You're stuck out here just as I am, so—"

"Exactly." My head swiveled towards the door in the corner of the room. "So, you're not being a bother. We're all stuck here together, so we should work together to figure out why we're here or what to do next." Dream's dulcet voice carried across the room with confidence, leaning in the frame of his door.

His hoodie was gone now, instead wearing a white t-shirt and carding a hand through short, wavy dirty blond hair.

"Yeah, we can't just let you go back out there if that's what you planned. It's not safe at night for you. Especially with all the monsters walking around." George agreed with Dream, letting go of Sapnap at last.

"I kinda want to see her swing a sword."

"Sapnap!"

"Here, I'll show you how to put down a bed." Dream offered, ignoring the other two as he walked over to me.

I held the tiny little bed out to him, but he chuckled behind his mask and had me step away from the table.

"What you're gonna do is take this," Dream tapped a finger on my hand that held the tiny bed Sapnap had offered me. "And place it down where you want it at. Just don't place it next to Sapnap's. He's a cuddler." Dream teased, and I wish he weren't wearing the mask as I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What's wrong with that? What, you don't wanna cuddle with me anymore, daddy Dream?" Dream groaned loudly before walking back to his door.

"Stop calling me that. It's gross." Dream growled before walking back into his room and slamming the door.

"Just ignore Sapnap, he's a simp." George said after a minute of silence.

"I AM NOT!"

I tried to tune out the inevitable bickering that I now knew was normal for the two as I figured out how to place the bed as Dream had explained.

Find a spot and just place it, okay.

I chose the open space beside the table, as George and Sapnap's beds were not close to the place. Going to place it down, I let it drop and yelped as suddenly the miniature bed expanded into a full-size bed like what George and Sapnap's beds looked like.

"Hey, she got it! Good job!" I squeaked as I was suddenly smothered in the arms of the two men in the room with me, face flushing hotly at their proximity.

"Eventually when we get around to it, we'll make a room for each of us. For now, this'll be fine." George offered after they let go of me, rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

"Yeah, it's gonna get cramped in here quick now that there's four of us." Sapnap agreed, walking over to the bed by the campfire. "I'm going to bed. Night." Without further words, he pulled back the white blanket on the bed and hopped in.

"Let us know if you need anything else, I'm heading to bed myself." George offered me a smile before going over to the bed by the grid table.

With the two of them in their own beds, and Dream likely as well, I followed suit.

For having been a tiny little figurine minutes ago, the now full-size bed was surprisingly comfortable. The mattress was soft, and the blanket warm as I crawled into the bed. The pillow almost felt like it was feathery soft.

How am I going to sleep though? How am I supposed to sleep after all that's happened today? I woke up almost drowning in a pond, and now I'm being taken in by three strangers in a similar predicament as me?

I closed my eyes. Here's hoping that sleep will be easier than this unforgiving wilderness I'm stuck in now.

It felt like no time had passed when I opened my eyes again. Looking around, George and Sapnap were not in their beds. Where did they go?

Sitting up, I looked towards the window to see the sun was once more out. It's morning already? It feels like I had just closed my eyes...

Getting out of bed, I walked over to the small window.

Just outside, crouched in front of the pond was Dream. His back was to me, and his white t-shirt had the same smile on his back as his mask wore.

"Good morning." I had barely closed the door behind me when Dream spoke up. How did he know I was there?

"Good morning?" I walked over to him, stooping down to his level to see he was busily filling buckets with water from the pond.

"We didn't want to wake you, we figured you'd be exhausted after yesterday." Dream hummed as he pulled a backpack from his side. In amazement once more, I watched him tuck one of the filled buckets into his backpack.

"How is that fitting in your bag?" I asked, kneeling beside him as he did the same with the second bucket of water.

"Our bags can carry a lot of stuff. Even big things like these buckets." Dream revealed, pulling his bag over to let me look inside.

It was dark within the confines of the leather bag, but Dream dug a hand in and...pulled out his sword?!

"You can fit a sword in there with two filled buckets of water?!" Dream laughed happily at my complete confusion, leaning back on the palms of his hands as I stared back at him.

I peered into the bag again as Dream continued laughing, feeling laughter bubble in my own chest as he started to wheeze from how funny it was to see my amazement.

So, we sat there, laughing together in the morning sun with a bag that shouldn't be able to carry as much as it did between us.

It was nice. For a moment, everything felt normal again. Like I wasn't lost in the wilderness with three strangers.

"—DIE!"

Until Sapnap ruined it.

Dream's laughter died down after mine did, taking the bag and pulling out the green hoodie he had been wearing yesterday. "I can make you a bag, it'll make things easier for you. I'll show you how to use the crafting table. That's how George and Sapnap were building last night." Dream offered, standing up and pulling the hoodie over his torso before offering his hand to help me to my feet.

Dream led me over to another one of the grid tables, this one sitting up against the cliff away from the pond. "You're gonna need tools to gather resources, and weapons to defend yourself. I'll show you how to get wood first, then how to make sticks and wood planks." Dream explained, motioning towards a tree to the right of the crafting table.

"How am I supposed to get wood without tools?" I asked, at a complete loss as to how he wanted me to do this.

"Punch the tree."

"What?"

"You heard me. Punch the tree."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He's joking, right? You can't honestly expect me to believe I can get wood from a tree by punching it with my bare fists.

"Dream—"

"Trust me, punch the tree. It's gonna hurt a little bit, but you'll get used to it." I rolled my eyes at him but played along to see where he's going with this bit.

Walking up to the tree, I turned back to him one more time to see him wave me towards the tree. Sighing, I turned back around and punched my fist at the tree.

Like he said it would, it hurt punching my bare fist against a tree. But it yielded me no wood, unlike how Dream claimed it would.

"Keep going. It's not going to work with just one punch." Dream interrupted me as I was about to turn to him.

"Dream—"

"You trust me, right?" Dream asked, walking over to me with his arms folded over his chest.

I looked down at his exposed arms, how his muscles flexed beneath his tanned skin. How strong his arms looked, almost as strong as he sounded when he spoke. I returned my gaze to his white mask.

Green. He has green eyes. I hadn't noticed before, probably because it was so dark out last night. But the sun was out now, and I could just barely see his green gaze watching me through the mask.

"Eyes on the tree, not me Princess." My face flushed with embarrassment at his words, snapping my eyes back to the tree and away from the snickering man beside me.

"I'm not a Princess. And I'm also not going to get anything out of punching a tree." I argued with him, but he gave me no response this time.

Sighing, I listened to his order and continued abusing my fists against the tree.

I screamed when suddenly the block of the tree I had been punching disappeared. In its place, a small version of the wood was floating and spinning in place.

Reaching forward, I took the piece of wood into my hands.

"That's how you get wood. At least without tools." Dream mused before dropping his bag onto the ground in front of us. Reaching in, he pulled out an axe with a wooden blade. "I'm gonna show you how to make your tools, but it'll go faster if I let you use an axe. You're going to need a few more logs."

So, we walked around and chopped down a few trees. Dream following beside me and giving me tips as well as explaining that the techniques he was showing me for chopping trees would also work for mining. Three trees later, we were back at the crafting table against the cliff.

"One log can give you four wood planks. See the grid here." Dream leaned on the crafting table and pointed to the three-by-three grid. "You're going to put one log in to make four planks. Then two planks placed vertically makes four sticks."

After making a bunch of planks and a decent amount of sticks, Dream finally showed me how to make my tools.

I looked down at the hatchet I had made in fascination. It was exactly as what Dream had given me to use earlier, which broke after the third tree.

"Here, this will help you in the future." Dream pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to me.

"What is it?"

"It's a list of crafting recipes. George and I found it on an old crafting table back when we first met each other. I made a few copies, so keep that. I'll make you a bag to carry your stuff, be right back." Dream left me alone as he went back towards the house, leaving me to card through the book.

This was so weird. This couldn't be normal. But...it's kind of exciting.

Chopping trees and making tools and learning new things. This is kinda fun.

I heard the gate slam over by the river, looking over to see George, waterlogged and frowning, stomping towards the farm. His eyes caught on me for half a second, and he changed his path towards me.

"Good morning." George greeted, running a hand through his soaking hair.

"Good morning. What happened to you?" I asked, restraining a giggle as he tried to shake the water from his hair with his hands.

"I was fishing, and Sapnap ruined it. I only caught a few fish, thanks to him." George grumbled, before peering past me at the crafting table and the book I left on it. "Is Dream teaching you how to craft? I can teach you how to build when he's done if you want." George offered, and I smiled at his offer and how his eyes absolutely lit up with happiness at the idea.

"Okay, Dream's making me a bag right now."

"Won't take him long, he's fast at everything we learn here." George mused, walking past me and towards the house.

George was right, because no sooner than he went in the door Dream came back out with a bag in tow.

"This will help you carry your stuff. It's not limitless though, so watch how much you're carrying if you go out." Dream continued to teach me as he helped me load all my new tools and my left-over planks and sticks into my new leather bag.

After we finished, he said something about helping Sapnap hunt and was out the gate into the wilderness again.

George still hadn't come back out, so I made my way back to the house.

Walking in, George was in the middle of crafting at the crafting table inside. "Perfect timing." George chimed as I closed the door, looking up from the table. "We're gonna start expanding in here today, we'll need the room now that you're here." George had his goggles down over his eyes again, but his grin was still visible at least.

"I hope I'm not inconveniencing you guys."

"Of course not. We were going to do it anyways, eventually. First, we need to make the materials though, then we'll start mining out the new rooms." George took over for Dream teaching me, having me join him at the crafting table.

While we were at it, he showed me how to use the furnaces they had in the walls above. "We don't have much coal at the moment to spare, so we've been making charcoal out of extra logs. One log here, another here—"

The learning scale of this new world was easy. I was picking up on the new way of things easily, but much of that can probably be attributed to Dream and George being great teachers.

While we smelted some stone in the furnaces, George and I headed out to the farm.

"Sapnap keeps being an idiot and trampling the wheat. Don't jump on it too, please. It's so annoying." George was polite and gentle, a smile almost always on his face as he showed me how to till the dirt into farmland and handed me some seeds to plant more wheat.

"Oh, I've found these before. I tripped going up a hill yesterday, and I punched some tall grass and they popped out." I revealed as I looked down at the seeds George held in his hands.

"You still have them?"

"...no."

George just chuckled quietly at me before kneeling back down in the dirt.

"I had a chicken following me. Like as soon as I picked up the seeds, the chicken started following me." I explained as we spread the seed over the new farmland.

"Yeah, they love it. You can lead them around with them, we're thinking of making a chicken farm for eggs and meat. That way Sapnap doesn't have to go out every day and hunt." George revealed, and my heart sank at the reminder of my now gone chicken companion.

"That stupid skeleton killed my chicken yesterday." I grumbled, burying another seed in the soil.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I shook it off. It's just a chicken, I barely had it around me and it was gone. "Hey...you want a real pet?" George offered to me, a smirk spreading over his lips.

And then we ended up in the forest above the base literally fifteen minutes later with some bones that George snatched from under Sapnap's bed.

"Don't tell him I took these. If he asks, just say we got them from a skeleton that was hiding under a tree." George coerced me, walking backwards through the tree cover.

"They can do that?" I asked, genuinely worried now about being out here with him. I don't want to see another Skeleton, not after last night.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if one shows up." George offered, winking my way as we continued searching for the soon to be pet he told me about.

I tried my best to ignore the wink, kind of missing the goggles covering his eyes for sake of my embarrassment.

We walked around in circles for a while. Searching under trees and behind hills and even in the tall grass. George even grumbled at one point about Sapnap probably hiding the wild dog just so he couldn't find it.

After walking for another hour, we finally gave in and decided it's time to go back to base.

George's shoulders were slumped as we walked, sadness ebbing at my stomach over how much he really wanted to find the dog for us.

"It's okay, George. We can search another day." I offered as the fence of our base came into view.

"I'm gonna smack Sapnap tonight though." George grumbled, and the rest of the walk to the fence was in silence.

Surprisingly, the wheat seeds we had planted before we left took well. There was already green sprouting out of the soil.

"How did it grow that quickly?" I asked George as we looked down at the crop.

"Everything grows faster here. We can even use bones to make bonemeal, and that can be used to make the crops grow even faster. Actually..." A devious smirk took over George's lips as he dashed for the crafting table.

After he turned the bones into bonemeal, he told me a plan he had in revenge to Sapnap hiding the dog.

Fifteen minutes later the entire grassy area inside the fence was overgrown with weeds, flowers and tall grass.

Just in time for the setting sun on the horizon.

"What is this?!" George and I made a dash for the door to the house as the gate slammed and Dream's voice carried over the wind to us.

Unfortunately, considering how small the house is we had nowhere to hide.

Which led to Dream ordering George to clean up the mess we made tomorrow. I tried to explain how it was both of us, so it should be both of us cleaning, but Dream waved me off since I only just arrived.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll get a lot of seeds for the farm out of it, and technically it was my idea." George pointed out as they sat outside near the pond after Dream's verdict.

"I can help though—"

"What the hell happened here?" We looked up as Sapnap came through the gate, spotting the two of us by the pond. "Wait...THOSE WERE MY BONES!" I jumped out of the way just in time as Sapnap charged at George, the man devoid of his goggles for once jumping up and running from the now angry hunter.

I went inside after a minute of watching the chase throughout the fenced in perimeter, alone in the small room as Dream must be back in his own room.

Sitting down at the table alone, I for the first time had a moment to myself since joining the three men.

We were in a bad situation, but we were able to make it good. We were surviving, we were doing fine. Right? I was learning how to put in effort for my part, and it was fun. I was making friends, well with two of them at least since Sapnap was gone all day.

"Why so glum?" I looked back to see Dream walk over and take the seat opposite me just like he had last night.

"I'm not glum. Just...thinking."

"Emerald for your thoughts."

"Emerald?"

"It's—never mind. What's on your mind?" Dream asked, leaning back in his chair as the two rampaging outside got louder and louder.

"I'm grateful to have met you three. I probably wouldn't have survived last night if it hadn't been for you saving me from that skeleton, and I definitely wouldn't have survived today if you and George didn't take the time out of your own schedules to teach me." I revealed, smiling his way as he stared back at me through the mask.

His shoulders slumped, turning his face away from me. Did I say something wrong?

"You don't have to thank us or anything. We're in this together, remember." Dream pointed out, reaching a hand under his mask.

It clicked in me then what was happening. I...I managed to fluster Dream?

I smiled softly when he looked back at me. "I know we are, but I can still tell you how grateful I am for how much you've helped me. All of you. I want to be more help though."

"You already are. More of us means we'll get more done, so you just being here alone is a big help. It means I can go out and search for help without having to wonder if those two," Dream jabbed a finger towards the door. "Are trying to either burn down the base or kill each other." Dream pointed out, and I couldn't help chuckle at his words.

"They act like brothers."

"Well, we kinda are at this point. It's been...it's not been easy out here. They might fight, but they care about each other just as much as I care about them. We're a family." Dream said softly, voice filled with kindness and nostalgia.

My chest bloomed with warmth at how he talked about them. How much he obviously cared about them, even considering the current state of things.

I wish I had someone think of me that way...

Even considering his mysterious air, his mask and lack of words at times, Dream is a very caring and sweet guy.

I'm almost glad I ended up here in this blocky wilderness with them. I am happy to have met them though.

I opened my mouth to finally give a response to Dream's kind words when the door suddenly banged open, the two bickering brothers tumbling in and shouting at one another.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Dream jumped up and raced over to break up the two as I just watched, not risking myself getting in the middle of that.

It took a while to calm them down, but finally everything was settled, and we were sat once more at the table together to eat dinner.

Sapnap regaling us about his hunt for the day, we ate and drank happily.

I could see Dream's words more clearly though. In how George and Sapnap, even though they had been fighting less than an hour ago, were now laughing and talking happily.

How Dream kept pounding on the table and laughing so hard he started wheezing.

How Sapnap flailed his hands to and fro as he talked.

They really are brothers, a family.

"It's my turn tomorrow, you guys got to teach her today!" I tuned back in to the subject being about me.

"What?"

"We taught her basic survival skills. You know, crafting and how to gather resources."

"Hunting is important too! She needs to know how to fight in case she has to defend herself."

"Sapnap does have a point." Dream swayed to Sapnap's words, and I felt my stomach turn at the realization of what Sapnap wanted to teach me.

"But I don't want—"

"It'll be fine, you'll learn quick 'cause it's gonna be me teaching you. I'm a great teacher!" Sapnap boasted proudly, winking my way as I sighed through my nose.

Dream and Georges snickering told me otherwise.

"Simp."

"I AM NOT A SIMP!"

Begin again the brotherly bickering.

"I need her tomorrow to teach her how to build though. So, figure out your schedule, I'm gonna start expanding so we can stop sharing a bedroom." George said as he started clearing off the table, and I jumped up to help him so he wouldn't have to do everything himself.

"What, you tired of sharing a room with me too, daddy?"

"SAPNAP!"

"Sto—o—op!"

I wish I had what these three had. Hopefully, somewhere in the future, I can be as close with them as this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I literally can't look at the word simp now without shaking my head because of the whole Twitch banning it thing. Here's hoping it's not a "banned" word on here xD Guess memes are bannable now on the internet xD To clarify, this chapter was written before all of that so now I'm probably not gonna use the word as much for this story just for safety of readership.**
> 
> **Do be advised, if you see the word simp in here, it's not used in an offensive way. It's literally just teasing and all fun. So please take no offense. In my eyes, I don't see an issue with being a simp. I mean we've all simped over someone at one point or another.**
> 
> **Anyways, we see a fair bit of bonding this chapter with two of the three team members! We're also getting acclimated to the world we now find ourselves in, thanks to their help.**
> 
> **I'm just hoping I'm capturing the guys properly. That's literally my only worry for this story is making sure no one comes across as OOC. Let me know if they do, please!**
> 
> **I've already got the next chapter written, so it'll probably drop tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading, I'll see you with the next chapter!**


	4. Ch. 4: Acquire Hardware

“Yeah, it came from back there.” The four of us stood in front of the back wall of the house, staring at the granite that we had heard a growl from early this morning when we were starting to wake up for the day.

“You’re sure?” Dream asked, his sword already drawn and ready for whatever was behind the wall.

“Yeah, it was pretty loud. Must be a zombie.” Sapnap agreed with what the three of us heard. Dream had still been in his room, but we each heard the growl.

As if challenged, we heard it again. Accompanied by the familiar rattle of bones.

I stepped back immediately, not up for the challenge as much as the other three.

“George, break the one block. Sapnap, be ready—”

I stared at the block just as George broke it with his pickaxe, Dream pulling me out of my fear of what lay behind by pushing a bow into my hands.

“Wha—I don’t know how to shoot, Dream.” I revealed, not sure I was up for this task.

“We’ll teach you. Just be ready, and when I say fire you shoot the arrow.”

“I got it, I got it.” Sapnap butted in, stepping behind me and showing me the proper way to hold the bow.

His hands covered mine as he showed me how to notch the arrow properly, leading my fingers on the wood of the bow to aim towards the wall that George was still breaking.

“Use your fingers as a sort of crosshair. Take a breath and release it at the same time when you let the arrow fly.” Sapnap explained, surprisingly a careful and thoughtful teacher considering his personality.

“Okay.” My voice wavered, showing my nerves though.

“You’ll be fine, don’t be so nervous. Sapdaddy’s got you.”

“Oh, come on…”

I did my best to ignore Sapnap’s flirting and Dreams exasperation with him as George broke the last block, showing us a darkly lit room behind the wall that until now we had no idea of.

“It’s a cave.” George revealed, getting back and pulling out his sword.

“I’ll lead the way.” Dream stepped up onto the table to hop up into the hole that George had mined into the wall.

“Hey, more space for our base.” Sapnap cheered with a beat as Dream took out some torches and placed one just inside the cave.

As Dream stepped in and placed another torch, the sound of a growling zombie rang out into the base once more.

Met seconds later by a zombie shambling towards Dream just inside the base.

“KILL IT!”

“FIRE!”

Taking a deep breath, I let it go as I let loose the arrow at Dream’s command, letting it fly just past his shoulder. To my amazement, it stuck into the Zombie’s cheek with a sickening thwack of slicing meat. But it was still standing, how?!

Dream immediately stabbed his sword into the chest of the monster, and it turned red for half a second before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“LET’S GO!”

“YEAH! EAT THAT BITCH!”

“WOOHOO!”

“That aim was sick! I’m such a good teacher!” Sapnap wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning into me with a proud, but mostly cocky, smile down at me.

“She’s the one that shot the zombie, and you’re praising yourself?” George asked, shaking his head at Sapnap as Dream moved further into the newly discovered cave.

An arrow shot past the opening seconds later, and a scream left me as I knew what that meant.

“Skeleton!”

The three boys rushed the skeleton, and I was left to stand back at the entrance to the cave as they destroyed the terrifying monster.

I had barely taken one step in the cave when they called my name. “Come on, stick close.” Dream warned, and I immediately ran to get behind them so I wouldn’t get caught alone by some monster in the dark here.

The cave went in three different paths from where George had broken into it. We went left, which started to move upwards into the cave.

Staying behind them and notching another arrow just in case, we moved carefully. Dream placed down torches every so often to light up the cave for us, until in the distance we saw light.

“Oh my god, it cuts out into the other side of the hills.” George said excitedly, grabbing his bag off his back as we approached the exit.

He pulled out cobblestone from his back and started placing it down rapidly, creating a barrier to keep out any monsters before pulling a door out from his bag and slapping that down.

“Hey, shortcut for my hunts.” Sapnap mused, and I realized he wasn’t right beside us anymore.

“Sapnap!” Dream dashed off after him as he had started back down the way we had come from.

Once George was finished, we followed the other two as well.

Coming back to the part of the wall we had broken through, we turned to the path that was directly in front of us.

Only to stop when Dream’s arm suddenly shot out and blocked our path.

“Listen.” We all stopped moving and listened.

On cue, we heard a hiss break the once quiet of the cave.

“Spiders.” George revealed, and I moved back behind him and Sapnap once more as Dream moved forward.

After he placed another torch just around a short corner, we saw a weird looking cage with what looked like a spider spinning around inside it. Sitting dead center in the middle of a cobblestone and moss-covered room.

“What is that?” I asked, before a puff of smoke popped out of the weird looking cage.

When it cleared, a spider stood on top of the cage.

“SPAWNER!”

The boys raced forward and hastily killed the newly born spider, killing another spider that had been hiding behind a chest in the room.

George quickly started placing down cobblestone again as Dream and Sapnap fell back, effectively closing up the room.

“Don’t break it, we can use it to farm string!” Dream warned harshly when Sapnap looked ready to break the cage that brought a spider to life.

“How do you know what that even is?” I asked, Dream glancing back at me for a moment.

“We found another one a while back, and one of the chests in the room had a book about what this room is. This is a dungeon, and it said those things are spawners and can make more of whatever mob is inside the cage.” Dream explained for me, moving to the side for me to let loose my readied arrow when another spider spawned.

It died with a sickening squeal, a shiver raking down my spine at the sound.

“It’s a good find. We’re going to get a lot of use out of this later hopefully.” Dream mused, obviously happy with the thing that to me sounded like more trouble than it’s worth.

“Come on, let’s finish exploring!” Sapnap cheered, turning and racing towards the other path in the cave.

“Looks like another exit right here.” George pointed out, motioning towards the daylight we could see to the right of the dungeon.

Instead of looking to see where the exit dropped out at, we turned to go chase after Sapnap with Dream.

Going deeper into the cave, the cave split once again and went up. All that led to was yet another exit, which George blocked off, so we went back and went down.

“Iron!” Sapnap and George raced forward as they saw a change in the usual rocky ground and walls of the cave.

“Great, we can finally make some good swords!” Dream cheered with them as George quickly mined the iron patch out.

George turned to me and motioned me forward. “I’ll show you mining since we’re down here. When you see this,” George motioned toward the one block of iron left. “Mine it. We always need iron. There’s other resources apparently from what Dream’s book says, but we haven’t found anything mining yet other than iron and coal.” George explained, letting me mine the last node of iron and toss it into his bag with the rest.

Continuing down, we mined a bunch of coal before coming to the end of the cave and finding a tiny bit more iron.

“Alright, let’s head back up.” Dream offered, turning around once we had the last of the iron.

“This was a good haul. I love this place!” Sapnap cheered, his loud voice echoing through the cave.

“You and I can use this to expand too. Since the cave was already there, we can expand onto the base by building into it.” George offered to me with a bright grin, goggles glinting in the light of the torches.

“Build with her tonight. I still need to teach her to hunt.” Sapnap said as we reached the spot where we broke into the cave.

“We have plenty of food, we don’t need you to hunt every single day Sapnap.” George argued, folding his arms over his chest only for Sapnap to mirror his posture.

Dream’s hand on the back of my arm ushered me past them and back into the base.

“Just ignore them.” Dream said simply before he headed out of the front door, leaving me alone with the two bickering brothers just inside the cave.

“—we need leather and wool; I’m not hunting just for food!” Sapnap argued loudly as the two jumped down from the hole in the wall and back into the base.

“We also need separate rooms, so I don’t have to hear you tossing and turning all night.”

“At least I don’t talk in my sleep like you do!”

“I do not!”

Sighing, I tucked the extra arrows and the bow into my bag before making for the door myself. Anything to get away from the incessant bickering right now.

Outside, we had sugarcane in need of harvest. It lined the edge of the water around the alcove, opposite the wheat farm. It stood taller than me at this point, much taller than it had when I arrived.

Punching down the stalks of sugar cane with ease, I dropped it into my bag as I heard the door to the base slam shut.

When my name was called, I looked up from my bag at Sapnap running towards me with a grin from ear to ear.

“Come on, we’re heading out.” Sapnap said once he reached me, one hand holding his bag while he carded his other through his hair.

“We are?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna teach you how to hunt. We need that leather and wool for Dream, so let’s get moving.” Before I could even try to ask if George was fine with this, since we were supposed to be building, Sapnap took me by the hand and started pulling me towards the gate.

Oh, what am I about to get into with the wildest man of the base?

After crossing the river and into the plains that laid opposite it, we found ourselves in a vast field of tall grass and wild animals.

“Still got that bow Dream gave you, mama?” Sapnap asked, and I pulled my bag off my shoulder to pull it out before realizing what he had called me.

“What did you call me?” I asked, looking up at him just in time to see the confused glint in his dark gaze before his eyes widened a small bit and red dusted the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing! Hey look, there’s some sheep already!” Sapnap took off, leaving me to stare after him in utter confusion as to his ways.

After pulling out my bow and shouldering it, I followed his path to find him attacking a sheep with his sword.

“Wait, don’t-“ I stopped with a scream as the sheep flickered red for half a second before disappearing with a puff of smoke, only two pieces of it remaining and floating on the ground where it once stood.

“What? You didn’t think we were gonna get the wool by asking nicely, did you?” Sapnap asked as he tossed the wool and meat into his bag.

“B-but…But I don’t wanna kill a bunch of innocent animals.” I protested, not wanting to be the cause of death for the cute animals that are just trying to live their own lives happily.

Sapnap cocked an eyebrow at me, leaning his weight to one side and leaning his sword onto the ground. “Didn’t you just shoot a zombie in the face earlier?” Sapnap asked, to which I scoffed because that’s not the same.

“The zombie would have tried to kill us.”

“Who says these sheep wouldn’t try to kill us if they’re provoked enough?”

“Sapnap-“

“Did you not enjoy your dinner last night? Or the night before?” Sapnap only continued, unfazed by my arguments against killing the innocent animals.

“Sap-“

“If we don’t kill them, they’re just gonna die anyways to something else out here. It’s kill or be killed, so what’re you gonna do?” Sapnap asked, and I shut my mouth as he honestly did have a point.

My shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing I couldn’t argue against the king of arguments.

Sapnap sighed, walking over to me. “Look, I’ll teach you how to do it in the most humane way, how’s that sound? Less pain for them.” Sapnap offered, humming his last words to try to entice me.

I couldn’t help smiling at how hard he was trying, finally nodding in agreement to his offer.

“LET’S GO! Alright, let me show you how to hunt animals with your bow then.” Sapnap lead me off towards the herd of sheep.

When the day began, I really didn’t want to go hunting with Sapnap. I didn’t want to be the cause of death for any animals. But Sapnap was making it easier for me, and his witty banter was amusing and kept the atmosphere light.

Not to mention his genuine excitement over everything he’s doing and contagious laughter.

“Great, Dream will be happy with all the leather we got today.” Sapnap tossed another bundle of leather into his bag, leaning back into the grass as I joined him.

Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a pair of apples that Dream and I had found yesterday from some of the trees we chopped down. Holding one out to Sapnap, I took a bite of my own.

“You should totally come fishing with me next. Sometimes we fish out books and other random stuff. Dream’s got a bunch of them stashed in his room.” Sapnap said as we sat together and munched on our apples peacefully.

Dreams room… “Why does he have his own room? Why didn’t you two build your own rooms sooner?” I asked, watching Sapnap toss the core of his apple off into the grass.

“He’s really secretive. Likes his own space and doesn’t want us seeing him without his mask. So, he’s got his own room.” Sapnap answered without hesitation, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

That mask. Why does he wear the mask? “You’ve never seen his mask off?”

“Nope. Neither has George. We don’t ask either, since the one time we did…” Sapnap trailed off, a distant look in his eye. “Hehe uh let’s get back to the hunt, yeah?” Sapnap changed the subject so quickly, almost like he was afraid to continue.

I don’t want to press too much or come off as nosy, so I let it go and followed him as we started off once more.

After another hour of hunting, we started to head back.

“This was great. The guys never want to hunt with me, I always have to do everything alone.” Sapnap complained as we crested a hill, finally able to see the river that led home in the distance.

“I’ll hunt with you again sometime. Or maybe we can go fishing like you said earlier.” I offered, grinning at him when he turned to me with genuine excitement.

“For real? LET’S GO! I’ll build us a dock and we can fish right from base, oh it’s gonna be great.” Sapnap started to ramble happily as I laughed at him. “Oh, no I’m gonna build us a fishing hut. It’s gonna be epic.”

“I’ll help you with whatever you want to build if you help me build the new rooms with George.” I bartered, hoping he agrees so that him and George can finally have their own rooms.

“Ew, work with George? With you, any day mama, but him?” There he goes again, why does he keep calling me that?

“Sapnap, stop calling me that.” I asked this time, genuinely not liking the idea of someone, especially a guy who looked close in age to me, calling me Mama.

“What?” Sapnap was confused once again. Does he not hear himself when he says it?

“You called me mama twice now since we’ve been out here.” I pointed out, to which Sapnap yet again began blushing and dashed off in front of me.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, see you at home!” Sapnap called back to me as he continued running, leaving me to myself in the plains.

Did…did he really just leave me out here alone to make my way home?

Home…

The warm feeling in my chest at thinking of the cozy little base drew a smile to my lips. Home, yeah, I could agree with Sapnap’s statement.

It’s definitely home, at least for now.

Before long, I was back at the river. With the sun dipping lower in the sky above me, I followed the water back to our home. How Sapnap was able to run this whole path so quickly, I don’t know. But hopefully I’ll have his stamina one day and can do it without getting winded.

Coming through the gate closest to the river, I was met with the sounds of George and Sapnap bickering once more. “—you can’t just leave her alone out there! She could get lost!” Oh, they’re bickering about me again.

Walking into the house, I saw that George had been busy while we were out hunting.

The small hole that we had broken through into the cave earlier was now expanded, a big gap into the cave and the table and chairs now missing. Just inside the cave part of the base, George was glaring heatedly at Sapnap as he stood in front of him with a neutral expression and arms folded behind his head.

“She’s back!” The boys spotted me just as I closed the door.

“See, I told you she’d make it back fine.” Sapnap said cockily as he walked over to me and leaned an arm on my shoulder.

“He didn’t get you into too much trouble out there, did he?”

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” I ducked out of range of the now fuming bandana boy as he squared off with his goggled brother.

“You two never stop!” Dream came through the door with a shout at the two of them, so I let him handle it and walked over to the cave entrance to see what George has managed while I wasn’t here to help him.

He had mined out a lot of the cave, leveling out the ground and smoothing some of the walls. It left a lot of new space for us to work with and expand upon our home with.

I haven’t had a chance to build yet though. Hopefully, I’ll be good enough at it to help George make the new bedrooms and whatever else we want or need.

“Wanna get started? I’ve got some stuff smelting for us to make the walls out of stone brick this time, instead of wood planks.” George offered, coming to stand beside me with a grin.

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” I answered him, rolling my shoulders in a shrug.

“Don’t be so nervous, you’ll be great. We can get your room set up first-“

“No!” I cut him off, not wanting to be spoiled just because I was new and inexperienced. “You guys have been here a lot longer than me; you deserve to have your own private bedrooms before I do.”

“But-“

“No, no buts!” I stopped him before he could argue, and he stared back at me in stunned silence.

A small snort of laughter left him after a minute of silence. “Alright, let’s get started on the rooms then so I can get our table back up in time for dinner later.” George offered, walking back into the base and towards the burning furnaces.

While we waited for the cobblestone to smelt, George and I began carving out the cave together a bit more. Laying a basic plan out for today’s work at the least, we pushed back the wall of the main room we’ve been staying in and built a doorway to the soon to be new part of the base.

The new walls were being built with stone brick, which George showed me how to make by smelting cobble back to stone and then laying the stone brick pattern into the crafting table.

So, we built a new wall for the room back a way and put the table and chairs back down. The room would be less cramped now, until we could finish building the bedrooms.

“I wanna help! Let me help!” Sapnap jumped in as we finished smelting another round of stone brick.

“Are you actually going to help, or just stand around while we do all the work?” George asked, to which I sent him a silent look to tell him to hush.

Holding up his hands in surrender, he went back to carving the cave out into the shape we wanted it in for our build.

“Dreams in his room crafting, so I have nothing better to do.” Sapnap muttered with a shrug of his shoulders, pulling out his pickaxe from his bag and joining George.

Which left me with the task of crafting our building materials. With the book Dream gave me on standby on the table if I need it, it was a lot easier than I originally thought this would be.

By nightfall, we had a nice hallway started outside the newly built door. We had planned out a good layout for the bedrooms. And we even came up with some other ideas for the base to make it more livable.

“I say we build the bathroom first.” Sapnap said as George and I finished up cooking food for the four of us for tonight.

“It can’t wait until you have a bedroom to sleep in at night?” George asked, which I would have agreed with.

“Do you want to keep having to go outside at night just to take a piss?” Sapnap’s argument was sounder than George’s own logic, however.

Which was proven more so when George just stared back at him in silence before huffing and going back to plating food.

“See, he knows I’m right.” Sapnap gloated, leaning back in his chair and kicking his shoes up on the edge of the table.

“Feet off the table!” I swatted his dirty shoes off the once clean oak table, glaring playfully at him when he held up his hands in mock surrender.

“Can you go tell Dream food is ready?” George asked me, nodding towards Dream’s closed door.

Mockingly curtsying to him, I walked off to get our mysteriously aloof friend.

Knocking the first time earned me no response. “Dream?” I knocked a second time.

“Just a sec!” I stepped back at the muffled response through the door, waiting as he asked me to.

Dream popped out a few seconds later, closing the door right back behind him. “Dinner ready?” Dream asked, looking down on me as he stretched his arms over his head.

“Yeah, we’re just waiting on you.” I revealed, to which Dream then headed over to the table to join us. Following, I took my seat once more opposite him as I had the other nights before we started redecorating.

“Everything’s looking good so far, I like the stone brick.” Dream complimented, patting the wall behind him that we had newly erected today.

“Yeah, and it’s less flammable now too. Right, Sapnap?” George sent a pointed look at Sapnap, who threw his hands in the air.

“IT WAS ONE TIME! GET OVER IT!”

We all, minus Sapnap, burst into laughter at his genuine disdain for us right then.

This must be my favorite time of day. All coming together to sit down and eat a nice meal, making jokes and, in George’s case, taking jabs at Sapnap.

Just enjoying one another’s company for a while and forgetting about the work we’re having to do to survive in this crazy world.

“How’s the hunt going, Dream?” Sapnap asked as he tore a piece of bread apart, popping the pieces in his mouth as he looked to our masked companion.

“As it’s been going. Nowhere fast.” Dream’s response was short, and I frowned upon realizing Sapnap had touched on a seemingly rough subject.

“What’re you hunting?” I asked, hoping I wasn’t making it worse just by asking.

“He’s not actually hunting.” Sapnap and George both spoke at once, George rolling his eyes while Sapnap glared at him.

“I’m searching for something to help us. That’s what he meant. A town, a person who knows where we are, anything.” Dream clarified, pushing his now empty plate away from him. “I’ve been making maps of the area and keeping track of where I have and haven’t looked so far.”

So that’s why he’s been holed up in his room the past few hours. Sapnap said he was crafting; he must have been crafting maps in there.

“Do you need any help?” I asked since it’s obvious he’s frustrated with the task. I’ve already helped George and Sapnap, I should help him too.

“No thanks.” Dream’s response was short once again, my heart sinking at how quick he was to shut down my offer.

“Kinda rude.” Sapnap muttered from his seat, pushing around his cooked lambchop with his index finger.

“It’s a dangerous job. You don’t need to risk your life or waste your time helping me with it. Just hang out here with these two, you’ll get a lot more done than if you were helping me.” Dream reasoned, but the sunken feeling in my chest didn’t dissipate from his attempt at making it better.

“She could help you with the maps.” George offered, sending me a gentle, reassuring smile as he stacked Dream’s plate on top of his own empty one.

“It’s all good, I got it. Besides, she’s helping you two with building. That’s more important than my maps, it’s about time you guys get your own rooms and stop waking me up with your bickering every morning.” Dream teased, standing up and taking the plates George had stacked.

Trying to ignore the sympathetic glances from the two men still sitting at the table with me, I offered my best smile.

“Hopefully we have the bedrooms finished within the next few days. Tomorrow we could work on that bathroom idea you came up with, Sapnap.” I mused, which was met with a shout of joy from Sapnap.

At least I’ll still be offering something to the group. Maybe not to Dream, but George and Sapnap are appreciative of what all I’ve done with them so far at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little bit more bonding moments this chapter. This time with Sapnap, and can I just say I loved writing those mama parts. I feel like I laugh more at my writing than anyone at times xD**
> 
> **We're starting to get our training to defend ourselves against the creatures of this new world. And btw, the description of the cave as well as there being a spawner is yet again accurate to the actual world for this.**
> 
> **Scared the hell out of me when I popped open that wall to the cave, then found so many mobs on the other side xD Not sure if I am or am not happy about the chosen location for the base yet xD**
> 
> **Aw, that ending though. Dream feels confident enough to do things alone, but at least George and Sapnap have sympathy for us right there!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I have the next chapter already written, yet again, so I'll probably update again tomorrow. Thanks again, see you then!**


	5. Ch. 5: Time To Strike

I looked down at the piece of wood lined with iron strapped to my arm, moving it across my body and crouching slightly. “There you go, just like that.” Dream had given me a shield.

Since I have little combat experience like the three of them, Dream had crafted me a shield to defend myself if need be.

“Alright, block my attack.” I quickly moved the shield in front of me in time to avoid the wooden sword he swung at me. It bounced off the shield, clattering lazily to the dirt at our feet. “Perfect, you’re a natural.”

“I just hope I’m as natural at this when an actual monster is attacking me.” I spoke up, earning a scoff from the masked man in front of me.

“You’ll be fine, I think we need to teach you some confidence.” Dream teased, walking over and ruffling my hair under his hand.

“Agh, Dream!” I swatted his hand away, having just gotten my hair nice literally this morning. We haven’t gotten the bathroom built yet, so we’ve been stuck with using the river to wash up.

“It’s just hair. Girls are so fickle.” Dream only continued to tease me, kicking the wooden sword up onto his boot and into the air. I watched him gracefully catch it in his hand, almost able to see the cocky smirk he must have under that mask of his.

“I have more hair than you.”

“Then let’s cut it.”

“No!”

Dream’s wheezing laughter threatened to make me join in, but I playfully rolled my eyes and turned away from him with a huff.

After last night’s awkward dinner, I wouldn’t have expected Dream to be so open to teaching me this morning. We were supposed to be building, but George and Sapnap had to go out and grab some more materials for the bathroom build.

So, Dream stayed back at the base with me to train me.

“Hey, no pouting allowed.” I was spun back around to face the taller man, looking up at him as he let go of my shoulder. “I’ll set up some training dummies for you, I saw in some of my books a design for one so you can train with your bow without losing your arrows.” I puffed my cheeks out as he snickered behind the mask.

“You’re worse than Sapnap.”

“Me? You’re the one that volleyed an arrow across the river. I’m impressed with your range, and your accuracy was good yesterday, but today’s a different story.”

Dream’s such a cocky guy.

I went off to make more arrows since Dream was having more fun teasing than teaching, using the crafting table outside since inside is currently a disaster area of strewn about building materials.

“Do you want to practice on living mobs? ‘Cause I can fix up that spider spawner inside so you can just sit in a safe spot and shoot at the spiders.” Dream offered, following me to the crafting table.

“No, I—I’d rather stay away from that thing.” I muttered softly, as I didn’t like the looks of it when we found it and still don’t now.

“You’ll be fine, Princess.” I rolled my eyes at the nickname he kept using on me. “We’ll teach you how to defend yourself, and before you know it nothing here will scare you.” Dream mused as he stood opposite me at the crafting table.

How sure of that can be he though? I don’t have the confidence he has…I’m not taking all of this in perfect stride like he probably did when he first ended up here. I’m…I’m not as strong as he is…

I finished making my arrows in silence, tucking them into my bag as I could feel nothing but the burning stare of the masked man opposite me at the table.

“You know we were scared when we ended up here too. You’re not alone.” I snapped my eyes up from my bag to Dream, meeting his gaze.

“Even you were scared?” I asked, not sure if I should believe him.

“Of course, who wouldn’t be scared waking up almost drowning in a pond.” Dream laughed at the memory, but all I could do is shiver at the reminder of the cold waters. “I was alone here for a while; I didn’t have help like you do. So, I had to get over it to make sure I lived.”

He has a good point…They had told me that he was alone at first. That George and Sapnap showed up after he did. But who knows how long he was alone here before George showed up in the pond?

“You’ll be fine. We watch out for each other; we’re not going to let anything happen to you.” Dream promised me with a softness to his voice I haven’t yet heard, his eyes showing a smile that I wish I could see on his face if he’d show us.

“Thank you, Dream.” I whispered, looking away from his gaze.

Dream chuckled at me, making heat flush my face in embarrassment. “Listen, about last night.” My embarrassment fell away to disappointment at the reminder of how he shut down my offer so quickly. “I wasn’t trying to be mean; I just think you’re better here right now than off with me exploring. It’s safer here than it is out there. I’m just trying to protect you.” Dream explained as he reached a hand under his mask to seemingly rub at his face.

“But what about you?” I asked since he should be safe too, not just the three of us around the base the most.

“What about me?”

“Who’s protecting you?”

Silence fell. Dream stared back at me in silence, he must not have been expecting me to be so forward.

“I mean, I-“

“Dream, what happens when you can’t protect yourself?”

Being around him enough already, I knew he was going to try to tell me he can protect himself. But there’s always that chance. That one moment when you slip up, that one moment when everything can go wrong in an instant.

Dream seemed to understand that I have a point, because instead of answering he walked around me towards the pond. I followed him, watching him sit next to the calm waters and joining him.

“I know it’s dangerous out here, for me especially since I’m heading so far off from you guys. I’ve had to learn to patch myself up quick due to all the mishaps I have had.” My heart sank at the admission. So, he has been hurt out there, has he told this to George or Sapnap?

“Dream, you’re trying to go it alone.” I pointed out, to which he shrugged at. “What happened to in this together?”

I watched as he rolled his head back, tilting his mask towards me to look down at me. “It’s going to take me a bit to get used to you being about as smart as me.” Dream mused with a teasing lilt to his voice, chuckling at me when I rolled my eyes.

“About as? I’m probably smarter than you because you think you’re invincible where I know we’re all vulnerable.” I argued, bumping my shoulder against his for emphasis.

“I’m not saying I’m invincible-“

“You basically were.”

Dream laughed at me again, and I let go with him and laughed along with him this time.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Dream said after our laughter died down. “If you can practice with your sword and bow, and show me some real improvement, I’ll let you come with me next time. Sound good?” Dream offered; green gaze laser focused on me.

“I’ll take that deal.” I agreed immediately, more than willing to take any chance he gave me to help him too.

“Alright, but for now let’s get the house fixed up. Sapnap does have a good point, I’m tired of having to walk out to the fence in the middle of the night.” I laughed at his open admission, pushing myself up off the ground.

“Remind me which fence so I know to stay away from it.” I teased him, looking back at the cheeky man sitting by the pond one more time before heading for the door.

George and Sapnap came back nearly an hour after I went inside, each throwing stuff in the box by the door and more materials into the furnace to smelt.

“Ready to keep building?” George asked me as I closed the door into the hallway where we were set to start branching rooms off from.

“Of course.”

While Sapnap tried to barter with George on where his room would go versus Georges, I collected the stone bricks and crafted planks from the new darker wood that George had given to me.

This would look nice for accentuating. Everything until now has been made of the white birch wood as George had told me it was called. Now, we have access to three different types to build with.

“I’m gonna help you guys.” Dream jumping in to help us build made it even better, since all four of us would now be working together to get our home fixed up for our indefinite stay.

“We could build it here.” Currently, we were trying to choose where to put each room. Dream asked we keep clear of his room, so we would be building off the new hallway.

“Here?”

“Yeah, I wanna have my room down there.”

“We can expand further once we’re all settled in more securely.”

It didn’t take long to choose where to build everything, all four of us exchanging excited smiles over finally getting started.

Before long, the space was cleared and the walls up for the bathroom the boys were excited to have. George explained to me how he was going to eventually improve it once we find additional resources, so for now it was just going to be a bare minimum.

Honestly, anything is better than going outside at night where there’s monsters waiting around each tree ready to kill us.

I just handed George off the glass that he smelted earlier when Dream called me back over to the crafting table. “I’m going to enlist you on a secret project.” Dream revealed as I reached him, leaning back on the crafting table.

“A secret project?”

“Yeah, for George and Sapnap’s rooms.”

“But what about the current project?”

“They’ve got it covered. I need your help collecting some stuff though, so are you up for it?” Dream asked me, tilting his head to the side. For once, I’m sure the smile on his mask probably matches his face underneath.

“Alright.”

I regretted it not fifteen minutes later.

It’s so cold! Why did he ask me to help with this???

Dream needed my help gathering clay from the river. Which meant we had to get in the water. Which is almost as cold as that horrid pond we all woke up in.

“I know, it’s cold.” Dream was on the other side of the river, mining a patch of clay over there since he was nice enough to not make me swim to it.

“You think? It’s almost as cold as the pond!” I whined, to which Dream just laughed at me and continued his own task.

I have no idea what he’s up to, but it better be worth it to suffer like this!

“Alright, this should be enough. Now I need to get some leaves and flowers.” Dream said after I handed off all the clay I had collected to him.

“What are you planning, anyways?” I asked, genuinely curious since he’s needing my help. Something that must be new for him since he always seems to want to work alone.

“You’ll see.” Dream mused with a beat to his tone, walking off and leaving me to stare after him for a moment before running after him.

Fortunately, the forest above the base had plenty of flowers to choose from. Dream tasked me with collecting flowers while he took a pair of shears to go get the leaves he had mentioned.

Dream seems so excited for whatever he’s planning. I wonder if he would let me pitch in. I want…

I want to show each of them how much I appreciate all they’ve done for me.

I sat beneath a birch tree as I put the last of the flowers away, sighing softly as I realized how little I’ve truly put forth so far.

Everything I’ve done has been under one of their direction. George has been giving me all the tips for building, Dream was helping me with crafting. Sapnap taught me how to get resources from the fauna around the base.

But all those were their ideas. What ideas have I really brought forth? I didn’t even come up with the ideas for in the house.

That was mostly George planning for whatever they would need.

Walking back towards the base, I finally had an original idea of my own when I saw a few cows wandering by a cliff’s edge.

George had the wheat farm, as well as sugarcane and some pumpkin seeds in the chest by the door. But they don’t have an animal farm yet.

I could build us a barn. We could raise some cows; we’d have a ready supply of milk and meat! I could even get other animals!

It would make Sapnap’s job easier and give George a bigger food farm supply!

Pulling my axe out of my bag, I ran for the nearest tree to start gathering some more wood for my idea.

I can start on this after the bedrooms and other plans the three have are finished! We can get our home more secured; we’d be more comfortable! Maybe I can even find another wolf for George and Sapnap, since they lost the last one they wanted to tame.

I had just finished chopping down my fourth tree when I heard Dream’s voice echo through the woods. “—come on, Princess! We’ve got all we need.”

Ugh, I wish he’d stop calling me that.

At least George doesn’t give me weird nicknames like Dream and Sapnap do.

Heading off in the direction Dream’s voice came from, a weird sound behind me stopped me.

Turning around, I screamed when I spotted a figure black as night standing beneath a tree that I hadn’t seen before.

It towered over me, probably a few feet taller than I am. It was freakishly slim, to the point where it was probably only skin and bone. Looking up at its face, it had glowing purple eyes.

I screamed when as soon as I locked eyes with it, it let out an ear-piercing scream and threw its long, thin arms up into the air above its head. A mouth, which I didn’t even see before because of how dark it is, wide open with a glowing purple tongue and terrifyingly white teeth opened and shut with each screech it let out.

Stumbling back, my back slammed against a tree trunk as I watched it pace the edge of the tree leaves it hid beneath, like it was trying to reach me but couldn’t come out from under the trees.

Yanking off my backpack, I pulled my sword out faster than I could blink, brandishing it shakily in front of me as the monster continued screaming and flailing its arms in my direction.

“DREAM!” I don’t know what made me think Dream would even hear me, or what possessed me to even call for him to begin with, but something somewhere must have been in my favor.

His green hoodie blocked my view of the monster not seconds after his name left my mouth.

“DIE!”

Finally finding some courage, I jumped up and lunged forward with Dream as he stabbed at the terrifying monster, his sword slicing through the monster’s abdomen while mine cut at its arm.

The monster shrieked louder from us harming it, smashing its arm down towards me as I squeaked in fear at it.

Its arms didn’t reach me, Dream blocking its attack with his shoulder before slashing his sword across the monster’s neck.

With a terrifying scream of pain, it exploded in a puff of purple smoke, leaving only a few orbs floating on the ground where it once stood.

In silence, we stood together for about a minute with a few labored breaths before finally Dream stooped down and picked up the orbs dropped by the monster.

“Are you okay?” Dream turned to me, sizing me up behind the mask as I let my sword clutter to the ground.

“Y-yeah. Thank you.” My heart was still racing, even considering the terrifying creature was now dead. I couldn’t get that picture out of my mind, of those glowing purple eyes and terrifying mouth that shrieked so loud my ears were still ringing.

“Can’t leave you alone very long, can I?” Dream broke the tense air with a soft joke, and upon looking him in the eye I could see the way his skin around his eyes crinkled at the sides slightly. Is he smiling? Even after that horror show?

“What was that?”

“It’s called an Enderman. They burn if they walk out in daylight, so that’s why it wouldn’t come out from under the tree after you.”

That’s good to know now. I could have just run from it.

“They won’t bother you as long as you don’t touch them or look them in the eye.” Dream continued, crouching down to pick up my sword.

As he did, I noticed a red stain starting to bloom on his shoulder before my eyes.

“Dream, your shoulder.” The Enderman had hit him instead of me. It must have hurt him!

Standing straight again, he looked at his shoulder. “It’s fine, it’s just a-“

I didn’t let him try to argue back against me this time.

Dream reluctantly pulled off his hoodie as I dug through my bag for the bandages that Sapnap had given me when we were hunting. He told me to always keep them on hand, just in case.

Just in case ended up being sooner than I thought it would be.

“They don’t look like it, but Enderman have some claws on the ends of those things they call arms.” Dream mused as I looked down at the three slashes through his t-shirt that stained the white red. “They pack more than just a punch, so watch out Princess.”

“Have they hurt you before?”

“A few times.”

My stomach sank at his open admission, frowning at the wound he received just because he had to rescue me. Again.

Dabbing carefully at the cuts with one of the bandages, I waited for him to move his shirt out of the way to press a clean bandage over the wound.

“You’re really good at this. Have you done this before?” I know he’s just trying to make me feel better by making small talk, but I feel…so guilty. I wish I could be brave like he is.

After the bandages were secure, I handed him back his hoodie so we could get back before George or Sapnap start to worry.

Once he was ready, we started a silent trip back to base.

While we walked, Dream chewed on pieces of an apple, the only real noise other than the ambiance of nature around us.

“Thank you, for bandaging my shoulder.”

I looked back at him to meet his green gaze, looking away quickly at the intensity of his gaze on mine. “You protected me, of course I’ll help you with what’s technically my fault.” I responded to him, tugging on the strap of my bag.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it was.”

“No, listen-“

“If I were stronger or braver like you, I-“

My words were smothered against a warm, green hoodie.

I stared at his hoodie in shock, head pressed against his uninjured shoulder by his hand on my upper back.

“Relax. Just take a breath.” His voice vibrated firmly through his hoodie, and I did my best to ignore the flush of embarrassment I felt over being so close to a man I barely knew.

I took a breath, like he offered.

His hand on my upper back rubbed slow circles as I took a few more deep breaths.

“You were shaking.” Dream spoke softly, I almost didn’t hear him if I hadn’t been so close. “I know, you’re scared. You feel guilty. But try not to. I’m fine, and you are too. That’s more important than letting your guilt eat away at you.”

I noticed something else about Dream in that moment. Other than his genuine kindness, and how much he cared for me and my safety.

The smell of roses, like the ones we were gathering earlier, and citrus fruits. The warm, sweet smell was deeply drenched in the fabric of his hoodie.

And it stuck with me for the rest of our calm walk back to base.

*

“You’re back! We were about to go searching for you guys!” George was outside when we walked back in the gate, planting shrubbery under the window of the house.

It looks like they’ve had a good few hours at least.

“We were out getting some more stuff for the rooms. How’s the bathroom?” Dream asked, the three of us walking into the house together.

“Done. Sapnap’s in there taking a shower right now.”

Shower? Did he just say shower?

“You got running water going and everything?” Dream sounded as amazed as I felt.

“Yeah. Not warm water, yet.” George rubbed the back of his head with a bashful smile at our amazement with his work. “We’ll figure that out eventually-“

Dream laughed loudly as he lifted George up into a hug, the shorter man squeaking and flushing red in the face in embarrassment.

I smiled at the sight, at how proud Dream was of his brother and how embarrassed George was over the physical affection.

At least I’m not the only one.

“OH, IT FEELS SO GOOD TO GET AN ACTUAL SHOWER!”

We all burst into laughter at Sapnap’s shout from the bathroom.

“I’m proud of the work you did, George. Sorry we weren’t more help with the technical stuff.” Dream said as George sat at the table and watched us dump our resources gathered today into the chest.

“We’ll start the bedrooms tomorrow. Figuring out how to get the water working in there took a bit. We had to use one of your books actually to figure it out.” George explained, handing Dream a book worn with age as I closed the chest.

“Didn’t I say it would come in handy one day?” Dream asked with a laugh ending his sentence, tossing the book on the crafting table.

“Grab the next shower, I’ll get started on dinner.” George offered, Dream heading off towards the bathroom likely to kick Sapnap out.

“I can make dinner; you’ve been working on that running water. Let me.” I offered before George could even get started, opening the chest again to start grabbing the stuff to make dinner for the four of us.

“No, no you don’t need to-“

“George, I insist. Sit and relax, grab the next shower after Dream. I’ll be fine doing it on my own.” I assured him with a smile.

George frowned slightly for a moment before sighing and nodding his head in agreement to my offer. “Thanks, Princess.”

“Oh, don’t you start calling me that now too.”

George snickered before leaving me be to make dinner, sitting at the table with another book while he waited for the shower to free up.

Finally, I can do something for them while they all relax after a long day surviving out here.

I’m actually excited to try out that shower myself once they’re all done though. It’ll be so much better than washing up at the river edge like we’ve been doing since I got here.

“So, what happened to you and Dream earlier? You two were gone for a while.” George spoke up as I was heating food in the furnace.

“We went up to the forest above the base to gather some stuff.” I answered, walking over to sit with him while the food cooked.

“So…why’s his shoulder bloody then?”

Why did I think that they wouldn’t notice red on his green hoodie?

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Dream protected me against something called an Enderman.” I revealed, to which George frowned at.

“They’re annoying, but the pearls they drop are pretty cool. I could see it in your face when you walked in you were shaken up a bit.” Why are they getting so good at reading me when we barely know one another? “You’re not hurt too are you?”

“No, Dream blocked it’s attack against me. Sapnap gave me some bandages yesterday, so I used them to help him.” I admitted quietly, guilt taking root in my stomach once more even though Dream told me not to feel so.

“That’s Dream, for you. Willing to sacrifice himself for everyone else.”

If George was trying to make me feel better, it wasn’t working.

I pulled the cooked lamb and chicken out of the furnaces silently, happy for the silence since it gave me at least a moment to act like I hadn’t been the reason our friend was injured.

“I know Dream probably already gave you a big speech about not feeling guilty, so I won’t bother you with it.” I turned back to George to start plating the food on the table. “But thank you for patching him up. I’ll feel better knowing that you know how to dress wounds.”

George’s gentle smile up at me made the guilt subside once more.

“B-but don’t you guys know how to do it?”

“Terribly, yeah.” George laughed at his admission, leaning back in his chair.

Smiling at how happy he could be even considering the news of Dream getting hurt protecting me, I finally let go of my guilt over not being brave enough against the Enderman.

“You can be our medic from now on. We’ll definitely need your help, especially with how often Sapnap gets smacked around out there by the animals he’s hunting.”

I started laughing with George. The idea that Sapnap, the hyper aggressive hunter of our group, gets chased after by the animals he hunts is way too funny to visualize in my head.

“Do the chickens revolt against his regime?”

“In the future, just run away if you see the animals turn on him if you go hunting with him. Just watch from the sidelines.”

“George!”

Our laughter filled the room. I’m going to have to ask for more stories of their adventures before I arrived. This could be a new past time for our busy schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wanna know a funny story? That Enderman incident actually happened in the form of, I was working in the furnaces with my headphones off for half a second, turn around and it was standing in the corner staring straight at me. I jumped so hard my dog got scared for me.**
> 
> **Now the Enderman is trapped in a boat until I decide if I wanna keep it or kill it. I'll let you guys decide!**
> 
> **Just a quick heads up, I work during the week so my updates will be slower Monday through Thursdays. I'll update as often as I can, but I work nights so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write.**
> 
> **Anyways, we finally engage one on one with our first monster. Granted, aided by Dream, but a fight is a fight. And Dream is our savior once more. But we see one of our talents show through at the same time!**
> 
> **I've not much more to say for this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! I'm going to go continue on the next chapter, see you then!**


	6. Ch. 6: Teams Best Friend

My head shot up off my pillow, a loud banging and weird sounds echoing through the house from just outside the front door.

The room was pitch black; it must still be night. What was that?

I yelped when a torch suddenly ignited next to me, George invading my vision a second later with the torch in hand.

“I’m getting Dream.” Sapnap’s harsh whisper came next, followed by Dream’s door banging.

“What’s going on?” I asked, sitting up and tossing my blankets off.

“We’re not sure, you heard that noise, right?” George held a hand out to me to help me out of my bed, and no sooner than my feet hit the floor he had me behind him when another banging echoed through the room.

That was the front door. Something’s banging on the door…

“Stay behind me.” George whispered, to which I responded by gripping the back of his t-shirt and following him as he moved towards the door with the only lit torch in the room.

“I’ve got it.” Dream cut us off before we reached the door, looking back at us before he carefully pushed open the door.

Walking out, I followed behind George and Sapnap as they went right behind Dream.

To all our surprise, there was two animals inside the fence. Llamas? I don’t think we’ve seen these before around here.

“How did they get past the fence?” Sapnap was the first to speak, and as he did, I noticed that there was something different about the animals.

They had carpets draped across their backs. Blue carpets covering the white fur of their backs and beads weaved into the fur around their faces. And leashes that lead off to seemingly nothing.

Where did they come from?

Dream reached forward and grabbed the leash on one of the llamas, looking down at it as the llama huffed loudly at him.

Coming around George to stand beside them, I screamed when suddenly a weird man flickered into view right beside Dream.

I was pushed back behind George and Sapnap as Dream drew his sword on the randomly appearing man, but the man just made a weird noise at him with his hands clasped over his chest.

“Good evening, landowner!”

HE TALKS?!

A heavy accent laced into his words, and his body was draped in clothes of the same colors as what the llamas were adorned in. A hood covered his head, and most of his lower face.

“I have goods for sale for all of your needs! Trinkets of wonder, resources of value, you name it!”

Dream didn’t lower his sword, in fact his hand clenched harder on the hilt from the looks of it.

“You’re the first I’ve seen in many, many moons sirs and madams!” The stranger turned to face the three of us by the door, but no sooner than he had George and Sapnap also drew their weapons.

Is…is he here trying to sell us things? Why does he look so…different?

The stranger’s body was as blocky as the rest of this strange place we found ourselves. Unlike the rest of us who looked relatively the same as one another. Draped in blue and yellow clothes, I wouldn’t have noticed his tan leathery skin if he hadn’t lifted an arm to bow to us.

“I am Knut. I have searched across all the lands for all the treasures you could ever hope to find, at a reasonable price!” The stranger, Knut, continued his introduction unfazed by the three swords aimed at him.

Deciding to take the chance, I stepped out from behind the boys.

“Wait, don’t-“

“There’s no need to fear me, I do not even wield weapons like you do. Hello.” Knut extended a blocky hand towards me, devoid of fingers and dusted with dirt.

Tentatively, I extended my own hand just as I felt George and Sapnap grab the back of my shirt.

Knut’s hand met mine, shaking my own enthusiastically. “So great to meet you! May I interest you in my wares?” Knut seemed friendly enough, his blue eyes wide with excitement as I met his gaze.

“We said stay behind us.” I was yanked away from the stranger Knut, pushed back behind George and Sapnap but this time with Sapnap’s arm firmly wrapped around my shoulder to keep me there.

“But he seems friendly!”

“I am, I am! There’s no need to fear me, I promise you! I know this is a harsh land we find ourselves in, but I only wish to sell my goods!” Knut promised, waving his hands towards the llamas emphatically.

Dream was the first to lower his sword, stepping up to Knut himself now. “If you make one wrong move, against any of us, I’ll personally make sure it’s your last.”

A chill ran down my spine at Dream’s ominous warning against Knut.

Knut only nodded in response, before pulling on the leashes for his llamas and leading them closer to him. “Have a look at my goods, kind sir.”

With the tense situation diffused, a yawn suddenly ripped from my mouth due to how late it was.

“I’m sorry it’s so late, I use potions to hide from the creatures of the night but sometimes forget that others sleep during the darkness.” Knut mused as he rummaged through little bags that had been hidden beneath the carpets on his llamas.

“Potions? Do you have-“

I tuned out from Dream’s conversation with Knut when Sapnap began to lead me back towards the door.

“I’ll stay out here with Dream, you two go back to bed.” George had offered before we were back inside. The gentle flicker of light through the window was the only sight we could see in the house.

“Careful.” Sapnap’s arm slipped off my shoulder, and instead I felt his hand take my own and start to lead me through the darkness.

I’d never noticed it before, since we don’t typically touch, but his grip on my hand was as gentle as when Dream has led me around. Almost more so, almost like he’s shy to even be touching me.

Callouses rubbed against my own palm as he led me in the direction of my bed. Rough but warm, just like his personality most of the time.

“Here.” My knees bumped against the back of his as he stopped abruptly, and he stepped aside to lead me forward to my bed. “Get some sleep.”

It wasn’t until I was back in my bed that I heard him walk back towards his own by the window.

“You need to be more careful.”

I rolled over at Sapnap’s voice whispering across the darkness to me.

“What do you mean?”

“You just walked right up to him.” He’s talking about me approaching Knut?

“But we’re trying to find help, he might be able to help us.”

“Not if he stabs you before we can even blink.”

My throat tightened at his words. He does have a point…

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

The tightness in my throat fell away to warmth in my chest at the power behind his words. Sapnap really worried about me, really cares about me.

Did I worry Dream and George this much as well when I stepped out from behind their safety to risk a chance at salvation for us all on a trader?

The door opened a minute into silence, George’s torch lighting the room enough for me to see him and Dream come back in and close the door quietly behind them. “Goodnight, Dream.” George said to him as he walked over to his door.

“Goodnight.”

I hope Knut had something that can help our search for help.

Dream and Sapnap were already gone in the morning when I woke. George outside, harvesting the ready crop of wheat and sugarcane.

With none of them asking me for any help specifically, I went out to gather more wood from the forest above for the bedroom designs we had planned. George offered to help me, but I promised him I wouldn’t go far so he could hear me if I needed his help.

I want to get their bedrooms started today, at the very least. I can’t have him helping what’s supposed to be a surprise for him.

It’s quiet up above the base. Up in the trees, there’s hardly as many animals as across the river in the plains. It’s peaceful, calm.

I found a few bones on the ground as a reminder that it won’t always be calm, throwing them in my bag for later uses.

Who would have thought later would be so soon.

While I was chopping a tree, a bark and quiet whimper made me pause mid strike with my hatchet.

Was that a dog?

A wolf, like what George and I were searching for the other day! I need to find it, it’s a perfect way to make our home more comfortable and thank the boys for protecting me as much as they have!

I spent thirty minutes searching around the area, with little reward to show for it. Where was it? It must be around here—

A whimper broke my train of thought.

I found it, huddled beneath low lying leaves. A tiny little thing cowering against the tree trunk.

It’s only a puppy…

Crouching down to its level, tiny gold eyes stared back at me in fear as it shook against the tree trunk. Its fur was a mottled black and grey, matted down with who knows what.

Where’s the parents? Puppies aren’t typically left alone by the parents, are they?

The little pup looked behind me and sniffed at the air, finally moving an inch away from the tree.

“Hi.” I whispered quietly to it, offering my hand out towards it so it could sniff me first.

The puppy sniffed my hand briefly before taking another nervous step towards me.

It sniffed towards my bag this time, whimpering softly at me with begging eyes.

“What? What’re you asking for?”

Wait, the bones! It must smell the bones in my bag!

Taking my bag off my back, I opened it up to grab the bones and test if that’s what it wanted.

Almost as soon as I opened my bag, the little puppy tried climbing up onto my bag to get into it.

“Hold on, I’ll get them for you.” I spoke to it, but it just kept trying anyways which was adorable.

Almost as soon as I pulled them out, the puppy yipped loudly at me, not once taking its eyes off the bones.

I offered the bone to the puppy, and it barked loudly before taking the bone into its teeth and dropping down to its belly on the ground beginning to gnaw away.

It’s so cute, it’s eating like it hasn’t eaten in days.

I sat with the puppy and watched as it ate the bone, laughing at the cute noises it would make every few seconds while chewing.

When it was done, I closed my bag up to pull it back on.

The puppy barked, jumping up and following me when I took a step away.

“What’re you doing?” Taking another few steps back, since the puppy should be fine to wait for its parents now, it continued to follow me.

Did…did I tame it? Was that how the boys were planning to get a dog the other day? Just feed it a bone and it becomes domesticated?

Walking further away, it seemed my assumption was right. The puppy kept following me.

I tamed a puppy…Its parents weren’t around though. Maybe it was abandoned. Either way, I did what I planned to, now the boys would have a pet!

“Alright, little one, come on.” I stooped down and picked the puppy up into my arms, laughing when it licked me across the cheek and yipped at me.

Aww! The house is definitely going to be much more comfortable with it around!

Now how am I going to sneak it past George into the house to get it cleaned up?

Picking it up showed me just how filthy the puppy was. Matted with dirt and muck and who knows what. It’s a good thing George and Sapnap finished the bathroom last night, because the little one needs a bath before the boys can meet it.

Wait. There’s the back exit to the cave. The one that George blocked up and put a door in so Sapnap could just cut through to go hunting. I could go in that way since we’ve secured that whole back exit.

I can bring the puppy in the back to get a bath and leave it in there to come back around the way George expects me to come with pretense of working on the builds inside. This could work!

Finding the back door that George had made was harder than expected though. Since I’d never gone out it before, I didn’t know exactly where it was. So, I spent thirty minutes searching before finally finding it.

Then leaving the puppy in the bathroom, which to my surprise it actually listened when I told it to sit and stay, I spent another twenty going back out and finding my way back to the front entrance.

“I’m back.” I announced to George upon coming through the gate, surprised he was still working on the farm.

“I found some new seeds!” George said excitedly, tossing seeds on a cleared plot of land. “I went and looked in the dungeon while you were gone, and the chest had these seeds inside! Now we just need to wait and see what they grow.” George continued as I looked down at the leftover seeds in his hands.

They’re definitely not wheat, they’re white compared to the green that wheat seeds are. Bigger too in fact.

“I hope they grow as fast as the wheat does, I wanna see what they grow.” I said as George planted the last seed and buried it in the soil.

“Find what you were looking for up there?” George asked, eyes trained on his work.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go inside and continue working on our house. Let me know if you need my help with anything!” With that, I escaped before he could question any further what I was up to up in the forest.

The puppy was still waiting in the exact spot I left it, so I picked it up to get it in the bath.

I’m glad the boys built a bath along with the shower that we’ve all used already.

As soon as I got the puppy in the water, it was already a filthy color. But at least we had running water, so I just emptied the nasty water for clean water as I continued scrubbing him down with my hands.

I wish we had soap, or at the very least warm water. I know eventually Dream and George plan to figure that out, if we’re still here at that point, but you never truly know how much you take something for granted till it’s gone.

I wish I could just remember the times when water was warm. Instead of that vague foggy memory of warm water that we all have since we can’t remember anything past the pond.

The puppy barked at me as I ran my fingers through his now unmatted fur, little tail wagging in the water as I laughed at its genuine happiness over being clean at last.

“Oh, I know! It’s so nice to get a bath after being dirty for so long, isn’t it? It feels good, hmm?” I cooed, rubbing its head as more yips and barks left its mouth.

I almost screamed when a knock sounded on the door behind me, to which the puppy growled and stood up from the bath.

“Princess?” Dream!

No, no, no! They can’t know about the puppy yet!

“Yeah, just a second!” I called back, stopping the water and pulling the puppy out of the bathtub.

“Who are you talking to in there?” Dream asked through the door as I set the puppy down, fighting the urge to laugh as it shook it’s fur out and sprayed water all over myself and the floor.

“I don’t know what you mean, Dream. I’m just washing up!” I tried my best to assure as I moved towards the door to stop him if he doesn’t believe me and tries to come in.

What’s he even doing here? He was gone when I got up today, usually when he leaves that early he doesn’t come back till near sundown.

“Uh huh, I definitely didn’t hear you talking when I walked past.” Dream’s voice was laced with sarcasm, and I could almost see the smile he most definitely wore. “Hide the dog before the other two come in.”

“Wha-“

“I heard the bark!” Dream started laughing, wheezing as I threw the door open to glare at him on the other side.

“If you knew then why were you playing dumb?” I asked, Dream leaning against the opposite wall as he wheezed with his laughter.

“I wanted to test and see if you were going to hide it from me, too.” Dream answered airily, looking down at my calf as I felt the puppy brush against my leg.

I knelt and scooped the puppy into my arm. “You just had to ruin the surprise.” I complained, coddling the puppy against my chest as it licked my face.

“Where did you find him?” Dream asked, stepping closer and patting the puppy’s head.

“Up in the forest. It was hiding under a tree, there weren’t parents anywhere and it was filthy.”

“It’s he, Princess. Guess you’re still the only girl here.” I glared at him as he snickered in front of me. “Did you not check?”

“No.”

“Bring him back in, ‘cause that tells me you didn’t wash his belly. Come on.”

Dream joined me in finishing up bathing the little boy, and even though I was sad the surprise was ruined for him it was a lot more fun having him help me.

I scoffed as Dream splashed me, splashing water back at him as the puppy barked and tried to jump out of the water at us.

“You’re going to be listening to those two fight over where he sleeps at night now, I hope you’re ready.” Dream teased as he picked up the puppy and set him down out of the water.

“Aw, you aren’t going to try to fight for him?”

“No, I don’t want that fight.”

“Oh, you’re so mean! What if he wanted to sleep with Daddy Dream?”

“Don’t you start too!”

I laughed as he harshly splashed more water at me, scurrying back away from the bathtub so he wouldn’t be able to get me.

“Don’t call me Princess, and I won’t call you the nicknames Sapnap has come up with.” I retorted since I’m sure Sapnap probably has much more in his arsenal for me to use.

“Fine, just don’t call me that one. It’s so cringe.” Dream grumbled, glaring at me through the mask when I laughed at his dislike for the name. I can agree, it is kinda creepy to hear it.

“Come here, little boy.” I took the towel Dream had offered from his bag when he first started helping me bathe the puppy, wrapping the puppy up to get him dry.

“What’s his name?”

Name…I hadn’t thought of it. I was probably just going to let the boy’s name him.

“I was just going to let you guys name him, since I was out there to tame a dog for you guys anyways. I just didn’t plan on it being a puppy.” I explained, watching as Dream picked up the puppy and stood from the knelt position we were in.

“He’s so cute.” Dream cooed, holding the puppy to his chest and earning a yip and licks on his mask.

My chest swelled at the sight, at how cute this was. How soft Dream’s laugh was as he pet the puppy and it yipped and wagged its tail at his attention.

I wish I could capture this moment. Capture the cuteness that was Dream coddling the little wolf pup.

“You’re gonna be a good boy, aren’t you? You gonna defend her for me when I’m not here?”

THAT VOICE! That was so much cuter than just the sight of him cuddling with the puppy!

“Aww.”

Dream stopped as soon as I cooed at how cute the sight was.

“Here.” Dream almost shoved the puppy back into my arms, walking away from me immediately.

I looked down at the puppy as it whined at the loss of attention, before back up at Dream as he walked over to the bathroom door with his hands rubbing the back of his neck.

“I started mining out Georges room earlier, sneak him in with you and you can help me start on the surprise build.” Dream didn’t wait for me to respond, the door closing quietly behind his exit.

Dream’s embarrassment over being seen acting that way with the puppy is almost as cute as the sight itself.

Georges room happened to be at the end of the hallway, just a door that led into a farm too cramped space that still needed to be mined out before we could even start on furnishing it for him.

Dream wasn’t in there when I entered, he’s probably too embarrassed by me seeing him be cute with the puppy to want to be around me right now.

Closing the door behind me, I pet the little puppy on the head before setting to work.

Whatever Dream has planned for the room, he’ll have to come in here and do it himself eventually.

Once the room was completely mined out, I started ripping up the floor and placing down the dark wood that George had chosen for the flooring.

“Looking good so far.” Dream showed his face just as I was about done with the floor, dropping his bag on the floor by the door. “Ready to help me with our surprise?”

The surprise, a grand brick fireplace with flowerpots in front of it and a cozy couch padded down with sheep wool. It’s very homey, warm.

Dream cares about them very much to come up with this for their bedrooms.

“There’s still a few more things I wanna build, I need a little more wool though. Sap’s getting it right now.” Dream revealed as we worked together to build the fire in the fireplace for George when the room is ready.

“Is this the same plan for Sapnap’s room?” I asked, looking back as the puppy ran past us and jumped up on George’s new couch.

“Kinda, you’ll see when his room is done.” I rolled my eyes playfully at him. “Go see if Sap’s back yet, I’ll watch the puppy and finish with this.” Dream waved a hand at the logs stacked in the fireplace.

“Alright. Don’t let him out.” I warned before getting up to go see if Sapnap’s back.

“Wait, I almost forgot!”

Dream stopped me at the door.

“Don’t let George back here.” I nodded in agreement before walking out of Georges new room.

Heading outside, I didn’t even see George anymore. I did see Dream knock out a wall, however. “Cover it!” I grabbed extra dirt out of my bag and quickly blocked up the area where he was placing down more stone bricks.

“Screw you!” Just in time, from the sounds of it.

“I’m not giving you any!”

I wish they could go one day without bickering…

I sat on the steps near the front door to wait for Sapnap to come back, since their shouting was nearby enough that they must be on their way.

A minute later, the gate to the right of the door slammed and I looked over to see Sapnap storming over towards me.

“You alright, Sapnap?” I asked, standing as he continued his angry warpath.

All I got in response was a grunt before he slammed the door shut behind him.

I learned that I couldn’t trust Dream to keep the puppy secret a second later when I heard a shout from inside. “There’s a puppy in here!”

“DREAM!”

Dream obviously did it on purpose because he wasn’t in there when I walked in. Only Sapnap sitting with the puppy standing on his lap licking his face.

George popped in a minute later, and the two of them put their undivided attention into playing with the puppy that was meant to surprise them.

“Where did you come from, little guy?” George cooed as the puppy ran around in circles, tail wagging excitedly.

“I found him.” I revealed, finally getting their attention on me. “I brought him home and washed him up, I was going to surprise you guys later but Dream RUINED IT!” I shouted back to wherever he was in the bedrooms at that moment.

“Surprise us?” Sapnap scooped the puppy up, sitting on the edge of his bed as George and I joined him.

“Yeah, you guys really wanted a dog. I wanted to show you all how grateful I am for everything you’ve done for me, and I wanted this place to feel more like home for you guys too.” I explained, patting the puppy as it scrambled over the three of us.

“You didn’t have to prove yourself to us.” George said as I looked up from the dog to him, meeting his soft gaze and gentle smile.

“And it already feels like a home anyways.” Sapnap’s arm went around my shoulder, pulling me against his side as I felt a laugh rumble up from inside him.

George joined him in hugging me, effectively sandwiching me between both of their bodies with arms around each of my shoulders.

“You’re so sweet, it’s almost not fair.” George mused, laughing with Sapnap as I looked up at the two of them.

“How’s it not fair?”

“Because the three of us are assholes to each other and you’re nothing but sweet.”

The two of them laughed louder at Sapnap’s words, and I eventually joined in with them from how contagious their laughter was.

“Maybe stop bickering so much!” I argued against Sapnap’s statement.

“But George is so annoying!”

“Me? You’re the one that tries to set everything on fire or steal from me!”

I ducked out of their reach when they started swatting at each other over my shoulder.

The puppy started barking at them, pushing between them and effectively ending the little dispute. “Aw, good boy. You’re gonna stop the brotherly fights from now on, aren’t you?” I cooed, patting him on the head as he turned and wagged his tail at me happily.

George and Sapnap just stared back at me when I looked up, a strange look in their eyes that made me stop praising the puppy.

“I think you should replace sweet with cute, George. That’s the better descriptive word for her.” I turned around at Dream’s voice, watching him as he walked up to the three of us.

Heat flushed my face, turning away and back to the puppy.

“More important than that, what’s this little guys name gonna be?” Dream always has to stir trouble, but as the three of them bickered over names I just playfully rolled my eyes and stole the puppy into my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And you guys get to name the puppy, because I have so many dog names I lose count and I want to encourage you guys and show that this isn't just my story. So let me know some name ideas for the puppy, and I'll probably put them in next chapters author note to either vote on or choose on my own if there isn't enough input.**
> 
> **Aww! Fluff fluff fluff! Literally, protagonist is about as cute as the puppy ;P But now we have a new addition to the team, in the form of a little fluff ball that will probably grow up way too fast. Just like my puppy did, I miss having a cute little puppy I could hold in my hands T-T**
> 
> **Also, I was on the fence about having the traders/villagers being able to physically talk or just grunt and murmur like they do in game. I decided, for storytelling purposes, that they should be able to understand to give more to the story. The name though for the trader, yeah I was watching LOTR at that moment xD Couldn't be bothered for something more original.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I haven't started on the next chapter yet, so I'm gonna go do that! I keep getting distracted by streams... See you next chapter!**


	7. Ch. 7: Rainy

Rain. I almost forgot what it was. It hasn't rained the entire time I've been here.

Thunder rumbled softly off in the distance, a promise of no end to the showers outside the window. It had been raining since we first got up, a steady downpour from the dark clouds above.

The rain was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that it was hydrating the crops outside and filling buckets that Dream had set out.

A curse in that none of us really wanted to go out in it with the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning out in the distance. So, George found his surprise ahead of schedule.

Dream was annoyed, being the perfectionist he is   
Dream was annoyed, being the perfectionist he is. He was missing drapes for around Georges bed, which he needed wool to make. He had planned to go hunt with Sapnap if it weren't for the rain.

"Dream, it's fine!" George followed Dream when he stomped out of the bedroom moodily, my chest aching at how his surprise had been ruined by some bad weather.

"He's such a baby, it's just some drapes. Nothing to get so butthurt about." Sapnap grumbled, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace and petting his new favorite member of the team that was laid across his lap.

"He had all this planned for a while, Sapnap. He wanted to surprise you guys, he wanted it to be perfect." I explained, walking over to sit with him in front of the fire.

Sapnap opened his mouth to respond but closed his mouth with a short sigh. "I'll go talk to him. He's just getting in his head, I'll handle it." With that, I was alone in Georges new bedroom.

I looked out the window beside the fireplace, watching the rain fall as I let the fire warm me.

The door opened after a few minutes, George coming in and taking Sapnap's seat on the couch.

"Thank you, for helping Dream set this all up." George said, patting a hand on my arm that was stretched over the back of the couch.

"We wanted you to be comfortable. Sapnap too when his room is finished." I murmured, tilting my head away from the fire to look at him.

"I want to work on your own room for you. You've done enough for us, let me return the favor." George offered, tilting his own head to rest it on the back of the couch.

"You don't have to."

"I want to, so let me. Sap wouldn't mind helping me if I asked, either. He's got a soft spot for you." Heat flushed my face at his insinuation, turning away as he cheekily laughed at me.

"He's just nice to me because I'm nice to him. Besides that, what you don't have a soft spot for me, Georgie?" I asked, feeling brazen for a change as I looked back at him.

Red creeped upon his upper cheeks and nose, turning away with an embarrassed laugh and trying to hide it by acting like he was leaning his face on his hand closest to me. "What're you talking about?" George asked through nervous giggles.

I laughed at how cute he was acting. His ears were even starting to shine red with his flustered mannerisms. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I teased, poking the bear effectively as he whined low in his throat while I giggled at him.

"Sto—o—op!" George drawled, his accent only making it funnier to hear the complaint out of his mouth.

"It's not my fault you can't take a compliment!" I retorted, laughing more when he let a groan of frustration out into the room, covering his face with both his hands now.

"God, you really shouldn't be called Princess. What Princess teases a guy this much over one sentence?" I only laughed harder at his genuine frustration.

"I'm becoming one of the guys now, aren't I? Joining in with the bantering." I responded, poking his shoulder as he whined low in his throat again.

"A million times no. You're cute, they're not. You're sweeter than they are. Wait, I got it." I ignored Georges last sentence at the flush of embarrassment his own compliment towards me sent my wave. "Treasure. That's your nickname!"

"No!"

"Yes, hi treasure!" I squeaked when George turned to me with a conniving grin now replacing his embarrassment.

"No, George!"

"Fine..." George gave up relatively quick. "I'll call you luv then. Settle with it." I screamed when he lunged at me, knocking me on my back on the couch as he began coddling me the way he does with the puppy. "You're so sweet, luv! Look at all you do for us!"

"GEORGE!" I screeched, but it warped into a frantic laugh when his hands found my sides and began tickling. "No, stop that!"

"Make me! Punishment fits the crime, luv!"

"It does not!"

"Then let me work on your room for you, luv!"

"N—no!" I struggled against him, trying to grab his hands away as he laughed openly above me, obviously stronger than me since he had spent more time in this place fighting to defend himself.

His hands pinned both of my forearms over my head, leaning over me with a victorious smirk on his lips and a flush of red to his cheeks from the exertion we were both giving in the struggle. "Let me work on your room?"

"No." I refused to give in, not wanting them to do more for me than they already do.

"Please?" My resolve shuddered for a moment at the sweet look he gave me, the puppy dog look in his eyes as he knelt above me.

Wait.

I took in our posture finally, how George's hands were holding my forearms against the couch above my head. Barely any strength behind it other than holding himself up and holding them down.

His face still smiled sweetly down at me, trying to coerce my cooperation with him. Splotches of red, as proof of the tussle we were doing literally a minute ago over him trying to tickle me, adorning his skin.

Looking down, his knees were on either side of my legs, digging into the soft wool of the couch. Effectively holding me captive until I agree to his whims.

He shifted, and I squeaked as I saw his shirt ride up just enough to barely see the pale skin of his stomach peak out.

George realized the position finally because his face lit fire and his eyes widened immediately.

George yelped in embarrassment, rolling off me and onto the hard wood floor with a grunt as he landed. "I-I'm sorry!" George yelped, scooting further away from me.

I sat up, throwing my legs off the couch. "It's alright, George." I tried to assure him as he stood up and moved himself to the wall beside the fireplace, hiding his face behind his hands once again as he sank back to the floor.

"I didn't realize how bad that looked." George admitted, looking down at the floor as I stood and walked over to sit beside him.

"It's fine, we were just messing around. No harm, no foul, right?" I pointed out, not wanting him to feel so embarrassed over something that was completely unintentional. George is the sweetheart of the three, he wouldn't do that intentionally.

"Good thing Sap didn't walk in." George muttered halfheartedly, a small smile splitting his lips as he finally uncovered his face.

"Oh, you!" I swatted his shoulder, refusing to join his soft laughter so he wouldn't insinuate further about Sapnap.

"Sapnap's not the one that was just straddling me.

"STOP!"

I laughed this time, the teasing justified since he started it.

"Do you think he got Dream to relax?" George asked after my laughter died down and a minute of silence had passed.

Pursing my lips, I hoped he had. Dream was so excited to get the rooms finished, but he shouldn't feel so frustrated about the surprise coming out early.

"I hope so."

We sat together in silence for a bit, the only sound being rain pelting the window occasionally and thunder rumbling in the distance.

The sound of the rain was soothing. I found myself leaning into George's side with little embarrassment over the earlier situation anymore.

Leaning my head on his shoulder, he leaned into me as well.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. We only got up when we heard barks of laughter from the other two out in the house break the comfortable silence.

Sapnap was laying on a couch, which was new and likely just build, in the main room with a book on his lap. Snickers left him every so often as he read.

"Where's Dream?" George asked, Sapnap looking up at the two of us.

"Working on my room that he won't let me help with." Sapnap revealed, sitting up. "He said he was gonna see if you two wanted to help, I take it he didn't?"

"No, he didn't even come in." George answered, turning around and going back out into the hallway.

I was going to follow, but second guessed myself. George might want a moment to talk to Dream himself. He obviously feels guilty over seeing Dream's surprise ahead of schedule.

"Want a drink? I made a new drink from milk we got from some cows and ice that I got while out exploring." Sapnap waved towards a cup on the table, standing up and dropping his book on the couch behind him.

"An iced milk?"

"No, I made a milkshake! Look." Sapnap proceeded to excitedly show me how he figured out how to make the chilly treat, and we both laughed when the puppy tried jumping on the table to get it.

"If you have extra milk, give him some. You can be Sapdaddy to him." I teased but teasing Sapnap doesn't have the same affect as it does with George.

Sapnap's face dusted pink, but he was still smiling. Smirking almost at my words.

"Now this depends, because if you mean milk from a cow-"

"OH MY GOD SAPNAP NO!" I shouted over him to stop the inevitable innuendo that I knew was coming, Sapnap laughing loudly in front of me as I wished the rain would stop so I could escape from his inappropriateness.

"Oh please, you think I'm bad, babe? You should hear Dream." I groaned at the new nickname he came up with, wishing the boys could just call me by my name for once.

"You're incorrigible." I muttered, about to go join Dream and George in working on Sapnap's room if it gets me away from the lewdness.

"Um...wait actually." I was stopped by Sapnap's request, turning back to him. "I think you should give them a little longer. George...he and Dream are really close so he's probably feeling guilty and wanting to talk it out with him." So, Sapnap noticed it too? How guilty George feels about accidentally spoiling his surprise early?

"George was worried earlier." I admitted, moving to sit back down at the table with Sapnap.

"Dream's fine. He was annoyed but I talked him out of his mood. George is so emotional." Sapnap muttered, rolling his eyes as he poured some milk into a bowl and set it down on the floor for the puppy.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling, Sapnap." I teased, smirking at him when he looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"Then what's wrong with George being emotional?"

I snickered as Sapnap groaned at me for twisting his words and messing with him.

"You're spending too much time around us; we're starting to corrupt you." Sapnap said instead of playing along, to which I batted my eye lashes at him innocently. "That's not fair!"

"What?"

"Don't do the cutesy eyelash thing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sapnap groaned louder this time, dropping his head onto the table and whining lowly.

"I hate when girls do that. It's not fair. How are we supposed to resist the cute eyes you girls do?" I laughed at his genuine frustration, watching him halfheartedly pet the dog as he drank down by his leg.

"Just ignore it."

"Screw you."

I continued laughing at him. Now I was getting the right reactions.

"I'm just going to go out in the rain. You can't embarrass me out there." Sapnap grumbled, standing up from the table.

"Don't do that, you're going to get sick that way." I tried to reason with him, fighting back giggles that wouldn't stay down.

Sapnap glared me down, unfazed by me.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." I coughed a few times to get the giggles out, holding up my hands in surrender.

Sapnap folded his arms over his chest, obviously not believing me.

"Come on, Sapnap." I whined, standing up as well and batting my eyes at him.

"STOP!"

I couldn't resist!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I saw the way Sapnap's eyes narrowed on me and his jaw set, realizing I might have poked the bear a time too many.

I turned and fled into the hallway, laughing when I heard Sapnap stumble into the table and swear before he could chase after me.

He probably forgot the puppy was at his feet and tripped over him!

Running towards Georges room, I took a left and ran down the extra hallway that went down towards where we found the iron the day we explored the cave.

"OH, PRINCESS!" I covered my mouth when I heard him shout after me, hopping down the ledges quickly to try to keep my distance.

As I got to the bottom of the ledges, I pulled out my pickaxe to mine myself a hiding spot out.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" Dream's voice echoed down the cave towards me.

"I'm looking for the Princess, we're playing a game of HIDE AND SEEK AND I'LL FIND YOU!" Sapnap's loud shout made me laugh involuntarily, covering my mouth quickly. "I HEARD YOU!"

I quickly dug out a little hiding spot, covering it up with dirt once I was in and starting to mine in a different direction.

The noise was muffled by the dirt blocking the direct path, but I could vaguely tell that he was getting closer.

I dug further, winding a different direction so if he does figure out that I'm technically in the walls, he won't find me as easily.

A muffled shout and flash of light behind me warns me that he is much smarter than I give him credit for.

Quickly, I mine one spot and place dirt before blocking myself in. Two different directions let's hope he thinks I just laid a trap and ran.

"You can't hide from me, Princess." I cover my mouth to stop myself from shrieking at how close he sounded. Even muffled, he sounded like he was almost upon me.

In the darkness, I press my back against a wall and slide down to a sitting position. I hadn't placed a single torch, I left it all dark. Hopefully he's dissuaded from continuing.

"GOTCHA!" I screamed when the block behind my back broke and arms ensnared me around the waist and chest.

"How did you get BEHIND ME?!" I screamed, slapping his arms around my torso and waist as he started to drag me out of my hiding spot.

"I'm Sapdaddy, babe! You can't hide from me; I'll hunt you down and find you every time!" Sapnap boasted, laughing to punctuate his sentence with pride.

"Let go!"

"No, I won so I'll drag you all the way back up to the house!"

I struggled to get free, Sapnap's arms tightening around me in retaliation to the struggle. He lifted me after another minute of struggling, moving backwards faster with me now lifted in his arms.

"Stop struggling!"

"Let me go!"

I flailed backwards and shrieked when I felt us start to waver backwards until we fell.

Light came into view as we tumbled, and I felt Sapnap's grip loosen as I realized we were tumbling off a ledge due to my struggling against him.

The fall was short, met with a grunt of protest from Sapnap twice when he hit the ground and I landed on top of him.

"I told you to stop." Sapnap huffed, groaning beneath me as his arms fell away and I turned to look down at him.

His arm was draped over his face, covering his eyes as his lips scrunched in obvious frustration. Did I hurt him by making us fall?

"Sapnap, are you alright?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I was still above him where I landed for a moment to ascertain if he was hurt or not.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off a ledge in a cave with a girl on top of me." Sapnap remarked sassily, not moving his arm away from his eyes but using his other arm to rub at his opposite shoulder.

Ignoring the sass, I looked him over to see if he was bleeding or there were any obvious injuries. With his eyes covered by his forearm, I noticed the embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, does anything hurt?" I asked, voice coming out softly as I saw the Adams apple in his throat bob with a swallow.

"My pride." I scoffed at his sass this time, leaning back as he uncovered his upper face at last. "I know I'm pretty comfy, but can you get off?"

It was my turn to blush, scrambling off him and trying to help him sit up. Only he brushed off my help, sitting up and standing with no sign of injury.

"Sap-"

"Come on, this games stupid so let's just go back up top." Sapnap's rough attitude made my heart sink, guilt weaving into my chest at how annoyed he is with what just happened.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, pushing myself to my feet and starting the hike back up to the base at the top of the cave.

"Stop apologizing." Sapnap grumbled after a minute of silently making our way back.

I stayed quiet, not wanting to make him angrier than I already had.

"That game was fucking stupid, such a waste of time." Sapnap continued, and I glanced over at him to see the grouch in his posture. The way his fists were balled and shoulders tight with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you off the ledge." I apologized again, hoping he would at least crack the smallest smile. Something. Anything.

I hate seeing him angry like this when we were playing around just minutes before all went to hell.

"I told you to stop struggling for a reason. I wasn't going to hurt you, instead you didn't trust me and kept fighting me."

My throat tightened when his anger instead seethed louder in front of me.

We reached the last ledge to climb, and I raced up it faster than before. I need to get out of here, just go somewhere else. Away from him at least, so he can go back to being happy.

"Sorry, Sapnap." I said one last time once he was up the ledge, his heated glare turning on me once again.

"I said stop a—w-wait where—"

I couldn't get away fast enough. The guilt in my chest blurring my eyes, I raced out to the hallway and towards the back door of the base.

I heard the other two call my name at one point but ignored them as I raced for the back door to just get out of this base for a little while. Even if it's raining, at least I can just sit out by the back door and be alone.

So much for Georges comments about Sapnap having a soft spot for me. I feel more like I'm either an annoyance to him, or a burden at this point.

The rain wasn't reaching the back exit as much, thanks to the tree canopy above it. So, I moved to the side of the door and sat down.

Why does it hurt so much to see his anger like that? It's not like it's the first time, he gets angry every day. At some of the smallest things even.

But now it's at me.

I wasn't always going to be the new, interesting addition to the team. I knew that. I've wondered before if they would get tired of me. I just...

I didn't expect to see their anger directed at me so quickly.

I heard my name come from the doorway, pushing myself up against the wall I was sat against more firmly to hide if they came out.

Hugging my knees to my chest, I laid my face against my thighs to try to calm my inner turmoil in the relative peace of the sounds of rain hitting the leaves above.

"Luv." I looked up in surprise, George crouched in front of me with a worried glint in his brown eyed gaze on me. "We've been looking for you. We thought you might have run off into the storm." I noticed then how his hair was matted down with rain, blue shirt darkened from the tirade that was the storm outside.

"No, I've just been here." I nod down towards my sitting position.

Georges worried look didn't falter, wet locks of hair dropping into his eyes for a moment before he brushed them away and moved closer. "What's wrong? Why did you run out like that?" George asked, moving to a sitting position in front of me.

My throat tightened at his question, not wanting to talk about it just yet. I don't know how long I've been sitting out here, but the ache in my chest still feels raw.

George sighed heavily through his nose, before moving over to sit beside me against the rock wall. "I'll sit with you till you feel ready to talk. I'm here." George's words brought a whole new ache to my chest, because now I was worrying him.

I was probably worrying Dream to, wherever he is. Sapnap's probably still mad at me, though...

"Dream and Sapnap are inside. Dream's scouring the whole base to see if you're hiding inside somewhere. Sapnap's waiting by the front door for you in case you came back." My heart throbbed harder at hearing Sapnap's actually waiting for me.

"But he's mad at me, why?"

"Mad? What're you talking about?"

I looked away from his gaze, not wanting to fall prey to his soft brown gaze locking with mine.

"Neither of them is mad at you, they're worried like I was."

"Sapnap's mad at me." I revealed, looking back up at him as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Sapnap's probably the most worried. Remember, he's got a s-"

"Stop saying that." I cut him off, not in the mood for the playful banter.

George stared back at me; brows furrowed as I could almost see his brain working to figure out what's going on.

"Did something happen?"

Finally, I reluctantly explained to him what happened earlier after he went off to talk to Dream. From the playful banter in the main room all the way to the angered exchanges as we got up the ledges from the cave. Talking about it aloud helped, to my surprise. Lifting some of the ache from my chest.

"Luv, it's Sapnap. You can't take him seriously when he's like that. He's just got a temper." George pointed out after I finished, one of his arms wrapped around my shoulder and rubbing soothing circles into my skin.

"Towards me? We were having fun and then I ruined it."

"You didn't mean to."

"But I could have hurt him!"

George had enough and pulled me into his side with little effort. Much like Dream had, he buried my face against his shirt. My nose pressed into the collar of his t-shirt.

"He's fine. He's inside worried sick over you, he's not mad. He's not hurt. Stop beating yourself up so much." George's voice rumbled his chest in front of me, legs stretched out under me as I looked up at his stubble dusted chin above my immediate vision.

"That's two of you that I've either hurt, or almost hurt, George. How am I helpful to you guys?"

"Oh my gosh." I buried my face against his shirt again at the long sigh that ended his sentence. "We've all done it to each other before. It's normal, it's this world. You're not doing anything bad, you're just over-analyzing everything you're doing and stressing yourself out." George explained, one of his hands tracing lazy patterns across my back.

"George..."

"Okay." George sat up a little bit, making me move away from him the smallest bit. "I've got something to do tomorrow, and you're coming with me. It's away from base, so I'm gonna get you out of here for a bit." George revealed, and all I could do is stare at him for a moment at the random idea.

"What? But Dream-"

"I already know about your deal with Dream. I'm not him, and you're coming with me. I'll show you that you're perfect, and that you don't need to worry so much about hurting us or upsetting us. Sound good?" George's mind was set, so there was no point in trying to argue against his plan.

Even with how terrible I felt before, I couldn't help cracking the smallest smile at the hopeful look in his eye. The shadow of a smile on his lips. "Alright, thank you, George." I murmured, leaning back in for another hug since he was already close by enough.

"Anything for you." George's voice cracked at the end, clearing his throat as I giggled softly at the obvious embarrassment in his tone as he responded to me.

"And you say I'm perfect. You're the one doing anything just to make me smile again, that title belongs to you." I pointed out, pulling away to see the pink blush flushing his skin once more.

"Stop." The response was half-hearted, his gaze looking left to where Dream's shout echoed out the door. "We need to get back inside. It's starting to get dark and Dream's probably going to rip apart the whole cave searching for you." George pointed out, letting me move back from him before he stood up.

I knew I was going to have to go back in eventually, but I felt better knowing George would be with me to help me.

"By the way, don't run out in rain! What's wrong with you!" I yelped when George poked me in the side, laughing as he hugged me to his side and led us in. Yes, he's definitely a big help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rainy weather can make anyone moody, it's just so drearily contagious. Personally, after living in Florida for some odd years, I love the rain however. It was a reprieve from the heat xD**
> 
> **So some angst here! Like the first real time of having some angst since this started. Sadly, it's with our resident hot-head. And please don't take offense to the way I write angry Sap. Some people get annoyed when there embarrassed, which I feel is pretty obvious as what happened here. I just don't want anyone getting offended, so I had to explain.**
> 
> **But even with angst, there's always light in the darkness somewhere. In the form of George this time. Not to mention that little embarrassed fluff at the beginning between the two ;)**
> 
> **I've only gotten two dog name suggestions so far, by the way! So currently, the decision is between Coby and Doug. So please let me know which one you guys like most, I'll decide on that and then go from there in the story with the name! Thanks for the name suggestions by the way!**
> 
> **I'm gonna go keep writing, but real quick. Who saw Quackity's stream last night with KSI? I was dying during KSI's lesson. I couldn't write for a while 'cause I was just dying laughing xD Let me know how y'all felt about the stream, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Ch. 8: Adventure

Sleep was rough. It was hard to sleep when all I kept hearing was Sapnap's bed across the room creaking as he tossed and turned. My sleep was broken by it, not truly getting the deep sleep I needed for Georges adventure plan.

George and I had come back to Dream and Sapnap in a heated glare down, breaking it when they heard us close the door behind our return.

From then on it was just awkward words, fleeting glances and just outright uncomfortable.

Dream did try to argue against me going out with George on his trip, but he relented easier than I thought he would. He did, however, pull George aside for a whispered conversation that I'll have to ask George about when we head out.

Sapnap's bed creaked again, followed by a soft groan from the restless man across the room.

At least George wasn't talking in his sleep. He was still sleeping in the room with us, claiming he'd go to his actual room when ours were finished.

Sapnap and I hadn't said a word to each other when I got back. I gave him ample opportunity to, and it would be impossible not to feel his staring on me when I'm not looking. But he didn't try, instead moodily eating his dinner, showering and going to bed.

I did notice the seething glares though that he sent Georges way. His temper was so thin that I worried about a blow out and looking at Dream he seemed to think the same from how tense he was around the two.

Sapnap's bed creaked one more time, and finally that was it for the night. I was able to sleep peacefully after that, until George woke me in the early morning light.

"Come on, we gotta get up." George whispered, voice a deep velvety with sleep and eyes still struggling to stay open.

"Already?" I whined, wanting to bury my face in my pillow and go back to sleep.

"Yeah, we can't waste daylight." George has a good point...

We were up and heading for the back door within fifteen, exchanging turns yawning and few words due to being so tired.

To both of our surprise, Dream was standing out back when we walked out.

"Dream? Why're you out here?" George asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"To give you something." Dream reached a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small black object.

"What is that?" I asked, looking down at the thing in Dream's hand.

"The trader sold me two of these. Wear it on your ear, and we'll be able to talk in case you guys need help. I've got the other one on." Dream revealed, and upon looking closer I saw what he meant. A similar device was attached to his right ear, barely poking out of his dirty blond hair.

"How do you know it works?" George asked, skeptical as he took the little earpiece from Dream.

"I tested it already. Just press the little button on the top of it and it'll turn on." George did as Dream said, and a beep sounded from the device before George raised it to put it on.

"How did you pay for those?" I asked, since the trader must have wanted a lot for something so convenient.

"Don't ask." I don't like that answer.

George laughed suddenly, pulling our attention to him. "I actually heard you! I heard you with this, that's awesome!" George said excitedly, no longer tired at least.

"Be back with about an hour before sunset. And be careful." Dream said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We will be. We'll check in with you every so often." I offered, hating the mask as I couldn't really tell what Dream was thinking like I can just by checking George's facial reactions.

"Yep. Remember what I asked for, George." Dream patted George on the shoulder, who perked up even more at Dream's encouragement.

Dream's green gaze locked with mine for a moment, tilting his head just before I broke the gaze and looked away shyly.

"Be careful out there, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Dream just laughed at my reaction, going back inside as we looked off into the distant trees.

"Ready?"

Our adventure started with a hike through the forest, George leading the way as I looked around in curious wonder at the world I was finally getting to out and see. All I've seen so far is what's directly around the base, or what Sapnap took me to for hunting.

Now, we'd be going further out. For what, I still don't know because George won't tell me.

"Ooh, let's grab some of these!"

"Can we use this?"

"Oh, what about this?"

George and I laughed as we crossed through some tall grass, my eyes widening when I saw the sight in front of us. The smell of salt entering my nose, I looked out at the vast ocean in front of us with a pretty island just offshore.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" George asked, dragging me out of my wonder.

"It is!" I agree, stepping out onto the sand towards the ocean. "Is this where we're supposed to be?" I asked, and my head fogged for a moment at my own question.

I didn't hear George's words, just muffled speech as I thought about my own words.

Is this where we're supposed to be? Are we supposed to be here, in these wild lands with each other? Were we supposed to be out here? Or was this just some tragic accident?

Or were we all supposed to find one another like we did?

"Hey." George's hand on my arm pulled me back to reality, looking over at his excited smile. "Are you ready? I've got us a boat." A boat? He has a boat?

George had me get in first, holding my hand to help me in before hopping in behind me. "This won't sink?" I asked, a bit fearful of the little rowboat we were crammed into together.

"It shouldn't. Sapnap and I used one on the river at base, and we didn't sink." George clarified, using an oar to push us off from the shore.

Well, I guess we'll find out if this boat can withstand the ocean.

We didn't go far, George just rowing us out to the island offshore and helping me back out of the boat.

"Dream said he saw something glowing over here one night when he was out. He didn't have a boat, so he just came back." George explained, tugging his bag off and pulling out a map.

"I'm surprised he's letting you be the one to investigate then. I'd think Dream would want to do it himself." I mused, snickering as George chuckled beside me.

"I wanted to get out. It gets old being stuck at home all the time, right?" Oh, trust me George, I know how you feel.

"So, what are we looking for?" I asked, walking further onto the island.

"I'm not sure, Dream just said he saw something glowing red and saw a lot of Endermen over here too. This was before you showed up." George explained, looking down at the map as we walked.

Oh, great. Endermen. Just the thing I want to see.

"That's not—" I cut short with a scream when something scurried over my shoes, stumbling back into George and earning a yelp from him.

"What? What?" George steadied me as I looked around to see what had ran over my feet.

"Something just ran over my shoes; I didn't even see it!" I revealed, George pulling me closer to him and pulling his sword out.

Imagine my embarrassment when the thing came back a second later, a small little brown bunny rabbit that twitched its nose at us as it scurried past.

"It's a rabbit." I sighed, waiting for the inevitable.

George burst into fitful laughter, face falling against my shoulder as I was still close to him.

"I didn't see what it was, I just felt it."

"It's an innocent rabbit!" George continued laughing, letting his sword fall to his side now as I whined and pulled out of his reach.

"You would have done the same thing!" I pointed out, as he was pretty jumpy himself at times.

"Over a rabbit?" George grinned at me through his laughter, tucking his sword back into the sheath attached to his belt.

"I hate you." I turned on my heel and stormed off onto the island, ignoring his laugh and shout after me.

"You don't mean that." George said once he caught up with me, walking beside me once more.

"I don't." I agreed, but I was free to acknowledge him as being annoying.

"Good." I swatted his shoulder instead. "Hey!"

"That's for being mean to me." I hurried my step, leaving him behind as he whined in complaint.

"It shouldn't be far." George said after another few minutes of walking. "God it's warm out here." George muttered, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt.

It really was. It's an island though, so maybe this is just normal climate for this place.

We came upon a clearing, stopping at what we saw. A weird structure made of some type of black material, either broken or unfinished. Surrounding it? What looked to be lava, a reddish stone and some weird sizzling cubes imbedded in the ground.

"What is that?" I asked, getting an ominous feeling about the structure we were looking at.

"No clue, but this is probably why we're so hot." George said as he motioned towards the small pools of lava.

"What do you mean? We're both just hot in general?" George sputtered with embarrassment, and I grinned cheekily at him for setting me up for that one.

"Y-you're calling me hot?" I rolled my eyes at his embarrassed question, walking over to the structure to figure out what it is. "Wait!"

"I don't see anything else." I pointed out, as there was nothing else around. What's this doing all the way out here on an island?

"It might be abandoned." George offered, and I stopped him before we could step on any of the odd resources surrounding the mysterious structure.

"Whatever this is, this is the warmest thing I've seen since showing up here." I pointed down at the sizzling red, yellow and brown material embedded in the ground in front of us.

George promptly mined it with his pickaxe.

"Don't touch it!" I tried to stop him, but he did it anyways.

"Look, I'm fine." George held the little cube in his hand, pulling his goggles over his eyes and looking at it more closely. "I'm gonna grab more of this, who knows. It might be useful." George said with a shrug, proceeding to mine the rest of the material.

"It looks like stagnant magma; you know like you'd see in the core of the Earth." I mused idly as I looked around the weird rectangular structure.

"I'll call it a magma cube then."

"So original."

George sent me a cheeky grin as I scoffed playfully at him, looking around the rest of the plain we found ourselves in.

"I can't mine this, whatever it is." George revealed, and upon turning around I saw he was trying to mine the structure.

"Maybe it's too tough for our pickaxes." I offered with a shrug, George doing the same and both of us losing interested in the broken structure.

"This must have been the light Dream saw. He probably saw the lava pools since it was nighttime." George explained, running the back of his hand over his forehead as I fanned myself with one of my own hands.

"Well, there's nothing else here. Can we get somewhere cooler now?" I asked, which George answered by running off back the way we came. "Hey!"

"First one to the boat wins!"

"You're such a cheater!"

I raced after him, cursing his slightly longer legs as we dodged around trees and fallen branches. Georges laughter echoed back to me, and I gritted my teeth as I tried to pump my legs faster to catch up.

I lost him at some point, since his stamina was better than mine. I had to stop, breathing heavily as I hunched over to get air back into my lungs.

He's such a dick.

"Come on, luv! It's not fun if I get way ahead of you!" I flipped off the direction his voice echoed to me from, turning to go sit against a tree while I regain some of my energy from the race.

I noticed a light around the tree though, peeking around to see more of those magma cubes as George named them. They were surrounding a small pond, the tree canopy above shading the tiny clearing.

"Where did you go?"

"Back here!"

I tentatively walked over to the small pond, noticing the way the water was bubbling. Do the magma cubes make the water warmer?

The pond was shallow, so I could see the bottom was lined with gravel. Kneeling far enough away from a magma cube, I tested my theory.

The water was warm! It feels like the magma heats the water to a comfortable heat, like good enough for a hot shower. George grabbed some of the magma cubes from the weird structure...Maybe we can figure out a way to get warm water going at base!

"What're you doing?" I screamed, almost losing my balance and falling into the pond if George hadn't grabbed my backpack and pulled me back.

"Don't do that!" I turned around to glare at him, glaring him down when he just snickered and covered his mouth.

"What're you doing?" George repeated the same question that I hadn't answered. "We were almost back to the boat."

"I think these magma cubes can make hot water for us." I revealed, pointing out the magma cubes in the ground around the pond and how the pond water was bubbling at a comfortable heat.

"Really?" George's interest was piqued, joining me beside the pond to test with me. "Oh my god, we can get hot water at home! We can stop with the cold showers!" George cheered after testing thoroughly around the pond.

"We can make a hot tub out of the pond out front." I offered, grinning at George when he turned to me with eyes wide with intrigue.

"Oh my god we can. You're a genius! You just gave us so many new ideas for home!" George cheered, seizing me into his arms while I laughed at how happy he was over our discovery.

"—George?" I pulled away from his hug at the distant sound of his name, George looking confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"Dream, hey Dream!" George pressed the earpiece closer to his ear, turning away from me to respond to our friend.

Sadly, I couldn't hear anything now that I wasn't hugging George. We'll have to try finding more of those in the future, so each of us has one.

"Yeah, we're about to head back to the boat now. No, no I still need to get it." George paced around the pond as he talked with Dream, leaving me to myself.

I had been staring down at the bubbling water when I heard a branch snap nearby, looking up as my chest filled with anxiety at the sudden sound.

George was still pacing the pond, in his own world as he and Dream talked.

I looked around, keeping George in view. I saw nothing, no tracks in the dead leaves on the ground. Nothing had been nearby us.

I heard it again.

Whipping my head in the direction, my eyes focused past George to see something peak out from behind a tree across the small clearing.

A head with ominous grey skin peaked out around the tree, eyes looking in George's direction. What is that? It looks like the trader, but with darker skin.

My eyes widened when I saw a leather clad arm come around the three, holding what looked to be a crossbow if Dream's book was right.

And it aimed it straight at George.

Until this point, I feared most of what I encountered in this weird wilderness. Everything was so strange and hostile. Everything was a danger here.

But my body moved without thought or fear this time.

"GEORGE MOVE!" My legs pumping, I reached into my bag on my back and pulled out my bow as George's gaze snapped to me in confusion.

An arrow fired from the crossbow wielded by the stranger, and time seemed to slow as I raced forward and shoved George out of the way with my shoulder.

George tumbled, and I dropped down in time to avoid the incoming arrow. Without hesitation, I notched an arrow into my own bow and aimed.

With a single breath, I released.

The stranger let out a shout as my arrow thwacked into his chest when he came out from behind the tree, knocking him back.

I notched another arrow.

Raising its crossbow, it didn't even get a chance to reload before I let loose another arrow. Hitting its chest again just inches from the last.

A scream left it as it fell to the ground, its crossbow clattering to the dirt.

Blood rushing in my ears and refusing to take my eyes off the enemy, I pushed forward to make sure he wouldn't get another chance to shoot at my friend.

I traded my bow for my stone sword as I approached the downed attacker, sprawled on the ground with my arrows stuck in its chest and gasping for air. "Y—you shot me!" A whiny voice came out, dark green eyes glaring up at me.

"You shot at my friend!" I argued, holding my sword down to his throat as he coughed and sputtered for air.

"Get her!"

I barely saw the movement to my left in time, dropping to one knee and spinning out of the way to avoid a sword aimed for my neck.

George shouted my name nearby, but I didn't have time to focus on him.

Another grey skinned stranger stood in front of me, eyes filled with fury as he let out a battle cry and charged with his sword held high.

My shield, Dream gave me a shield!

I pulled it out just in time to block the strike, remembering what Dream had taught me.

The strike to my shield stopping it, I immediately attacked the enemy back, slashing at him with my own sword and getting a good hit at his unarmed arm.

"Die already!" I would normally laugh at the high pitch of a voice that came out, but right now I need to live and protect George.

Weaving out of the way of an attack, I side stepped around and got my foe in the leg.

He let out a cry of frustration, before turning and slashing again. I parried once again with my shield, kicking up with my shoe and hearing a crack of bone as the knee of his injured leg went sideways.

This time he cried out loud in pain. And I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it a bit too much.

"Never attack me or my friends!" I shouted at him, not giving up just because I had wounded my foes.

Charging forward, I slammed my sword into the chest of my grey skinned foe. I didn't stop until my sword hit the ground; hilt buried into his chest as I glared down at my defeated foe.

He gaped up at me, eyes wide with surprise, before disappearing with a puff of smoke much the same as the monsters we slay typically do. All that was left in his place was a small green jewel floating on the ground.

"NO!" I turned around to the crossbow foe trying to stand, his crossbow reloaded and ready to fire. Raising my shield to block, I got ready to end him just the same.

He didn't get a chance.

George's sword spliced through his throat, and he vanished the same way his comrade had.

I stared up at George, breathing heavily as the adrenaline from the fight still raged inside my chest.

"Holy...shit."

With the enemy defeated and gone, I let my body slump to the ground as my adrenaline started to fade.

George moved forward, joining me and letting his sword clatter to the ground.

"-George! George, answer me!" Both of us flinched at the loud screech that came from George's pocket, Dream's voice ending the moment of reprieve after the battle.

"Dream. Dream, we're okay. We're okay!" George pulled out the earpiece from his pocket, holding it as I breathed heavily to steady my still racing heart.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is she okay?" Dream's voice was nearly frantic, and I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips.

George looked at me, before a laugh bubbled from his lips too.

"Oh...oh my god did you hear their voices???" I asked, falling to my back in the dirt as laughter overcame me, shaking my body.

"They sounded like their balls hadn't dropped yet!" George screeched over his own laughter, both of us devolving further into hysteria.

"Guys! Guys, what's going on?!"

We continued laughing even as Dream worried for us over the earpiece.

""Y-you shot me!"" I mimicked the high pitch of the crossbowman's voice, rolling onto my side as I gasped for breath over the laughter.

""No! Don't kill me after I shot at you!""

Our laughter echoed through the woods, and hopefully it warned anyone else that dared to attack us that we will not hesitate to fight back in the future. We will do the same as we just did to those that attack us.

"ANSWER ME!"

Our moment of laughter came to a sputtering end when Dream shouted into the earpiece that we had forgotten about, both of us gasping for breath and red in the face as we locked eyes.

George's brown gaze was soft on me, lips quirked to the side in a proud smile. "You did great, luv." George reached an arm for me, and I scooted over to give him the hug he was wanting.

"Thank you, I've had great teachers." I reminded, George sighing as I tucked my head into his shoulder, and we laid there for a moment to catch our breath.

"You became a real warrior Princess, that was really hot." I flushed hotly at his words, pulling away as he cackled beside me.

"You cheat, you stole my words from earlier!" I smacked his shoulder, but I couldn't help smiling down at him as he limply tried to defend himself.

"If you don't answer me, I'M GOING TO COME OUT THERE AND GET YOU!"

I scrambled for the earpiece, getting it before George could and sitting up. "We're fine, we're fine!" I answered quickly, holding the earpiece up so both George and I could hear. "We were just having a moment; we just had a fight with some strangers." I clarified, George sitting up beside me.

"What do you mean, strangers?" Dream asked, voice still laced with frustration towards us.

"They looked like that trader Knut almost. But their skin was dark grey, and they tried to shoot George, but I intervened." I explained, watching as George picked up the still floating green gems that fell from our defeated foes.

"You?" Dream's response showed obviously how incredulous he was that I defended George, and not the other way around.

"I didn't see it, but they tried to shoot a crossbow bolt at me from nearby." George admitted, sitting back beside me after tossing the gems in his bag. "She pushed me out of the way, Dream. She did really good, I'm really proud." George continued, looking over at me with a grin.

Blushing again, I smiled back at his genuine pride over how I didn't hesitate to come to his aid when needed. I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Dream was silent for a long minute. Before finally a sigh came from the earpiece. "Get back here, just tell me everything when you get back. I'll meet you halfway with Sapnap." Dream grumbled, and I started to feel guilty over how much we just worried him with our laughter.

"We're okay, Dream." I reminded him, keeping my words soft in hopes that he would take my word and relax a little bit. "We've got each other's back, don't worry about us. We'll see you soon." I continued, watching George stand up and taking his hand that he offered to help me up.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Princess. See you soon." There was a click from the other end, no more noise telling me Dream was gone.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Dream comes and drags us home." George offered, leading the way back in the direction of the boat.

The walk back was quiet, peaceful like when we first arrived. We stayed quiet, still coming down from the adrenaline of our fight and laughter from our win.

It wasn't until we reached the boat that I realized his hand was still holding my own. That we never let go once we were to our feet.

Why did that feel right? When did that start to feel normal?

George seemed to realize it as well at that moment, looking down at our interlocked hands as he finished helping me in the boat. "Um...sorry." George muttered, letting go of me as he hopped in. Looking back at his embarrassed red flush, he offered me a bashful smile before starting to push us off from the shore.

"I'm glad you asked me to come with you today." I said as we got back to the mainland, waiting for George to grab the boat so we could leave.

George turned to me with a questioning glint in his eye, before laughing softly. "Because you were there to protect me from the crossbowman?" George asked, walking forward to lead the way back.

"No, because I got to spend my first real day out here with you." I corrected, nearly walking into him when he stopped in his steps and watching as he pressed his hands to his face.

"Even considering you could have gotten hurt?" George asked, not looking back at me so I walked around.

"I know that we have each other's backs. I'm not scared out here now, I know now that I can do more than I thought before. Thanks to you." I admitted, smiling up at him as he peaked over at me from over the tops of his hands that where hiding his face.

"You don't wish it were Dream or Sapnap out here with you?" I scoffed at his bashful question.

"No, I'm happy it was with you that I learned more about myself." I answered, pulling one of his hands from his face to tug him along back home.

I'm excited for the next time I get to come out here now, I'm not afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Late update because I had work and my boss decided to dump extra work on me today. SORRY! If you see typos, it's literally 'cause I just got done with work, didn't proofread the chapter like usual, and just wanted to post. Let me know if you see any thing that seems wrong, and I'll go back and fix it.**
> 
> **So, now the name ideas for the dog are Coby, Doug, Pippet and Tubbo? I don't think I'd call the puppy Tubbo though, 'cause I still don't know if I'm adding other members later on. But pick your favorite and let me know!**
> 
> **I know, I left y'all with that angst last chapter and STILL didn't resolve it this one xD I'm sorry, please don't kill me. It'll be handled, I promise! But how could you be mad at this chapter, look at this whole adventure that Gogy and you got to have!**
> 
> **Not to mention the small fluff tidbits ;)**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I got really happy when I got up today and saw that my reads literally spiked over night. I love knowing people are reading and love to hear your thoughts on it! I always try to respond to messages or comments when I see them, if I don't right away I'm sorry! I'm exhausted from work, so I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	9. Ch. 9: Tense

True to his word, Dream and Sapnap met us halfway home. Standing up against a tree with swords at the ready, they waited for us to walk up to them.

"You didn't have to come out here and meet us." George pointed out as we reached them, Dream and Sapnap pushing off the tree.

"You said you were attacked by strangers. We did have to come out here." Dream replied, voice firm and obviously still annoyed like he had been when we spoke earlier.

"What attacked you?" Sapnap asked, jaw set in a scowl and scratching at the coarse hair on his jawline absentmindedly.

"They looked like Knut. You know, odd looking people. They even talked, but we took care of them." I answered, George bumping his shoulder with my own with a prideful smirk my way.

"Come on, we'll talk while we walk." Dream offered, not waiting for us to agree and instead walking off towards home.

During the walk, George and I took turns explaining the fight and everything else that took place throughout the day during our travels.

We both specifically left out one situation that we had though. The reminder of it being George's hand brushing against mine as he passed me to walk beside Dream.

I know I'm a very touchy person. I know that I don't mind showing my friends how much I care about them with hugs and encouragement. I might have lost my memories before this place, but I know that in my heart.

But George? I didn't think he would be as open to it. I didn't think us keeping our fingers locked on the way back to the boat would blow over so quickly with him. Or the frequent hugs would stop leaving a red blush on his face so quick.

Almost home, I felt eyes on me again. Looking behind me, I caught Sapnap this time in his melancholic stare, surprised when he didn't shy away as he did last night.

"Go ahead without us, guys." Sapnap called forward to Dream and George, and before I could even ask what he was planning the two shrugged and left.

Well...my nerves are back...

"I'm not going to...you know I'm not gonna get mad or anything again." Sapnap muttered, falling in line with me with his head down.

The ache of last night tried to root itself back in my chest, but I vehemently fought it. There was no point in holding onto it anymore.

"It's alright, Sapnap. I know you didn't-"

"It's not alright, I'm sorry. I'm really fucking sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sapnap trailed off with a frustrated growl, looking off into the passing trees beside us.

"Sapnap..." I didn't realize he would still be holding this in after all day of us being apart. I had gotten over it, I thought he would too. What can I even say to help when he's obviously thought about this a lot?

"Did I scare you?" Sapnap asked suddenly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

I opened my mouth but promptly shut it, not sure if my answer would help or not. Yes, I was upset that he was angry with me over the accident. But...

I don't know if I would say scared. Because I know Sapnap wouldn't do anything to harm me. He'd beat anything to death that tried to harm me, in fact. I know that.

"Sorry I'm such a hot-head and scared you. Won't happen again." Sapnap muttered, shoulders slumping and hurrying his step ahead of me.

"Sapnap, wait, you didn't!" Sapnap did not wait.

I sighed, wishing for the calm that had set while I was out with George once more.

I miss being able to just sit with Sapnap and relax. I miss the before, I miss...

I miss his normal self. Not this self-loathing side he's now showing.

We got home just barely before nightfall. Tired from the long day, and mood soured, I left the three in the hallway to go take a much-needed shower.

I can wait until tomorrow for hot water. George and I can figure it out, but the cold tonight is probably needed more.

George had knocked at one point, asking if I wanted him to put the magma cube in really quick, and I declined. The cold water should help steady my nerves.

Once I was done, George took my place in the bathroom and I went out to find Dream sitting at the table with a book.

"Mind if we talk?" I looked around to realize Sapnap wasn't around, surprisingly. Sitting with Dream at the table, I agreed.

"What's up, Dream?" I asked, waiting for him to close his book and give me his undivided attention.

"About your fight, earlier." I sighed through my nose. Of course, it's about my being in danger.

"I did good, Dream. I used what you taught me."

"I know, I know. I just...wanted to tell you I'm proud of you." My heart stuttered to a stop in my chest at his words, not expecting that.

Dream leaned his elbows onto the table, folding his arms in front of him.

"I really didn't want you to go out there today, you knew that. But...I'm really proud that you proved me wrong. I'm happy to see you come back without a scratch." Dream continued, leaning back in his seat and leaving me to just stare at the smile painted on his mask.

I felt a heated blush rise to my face, looking away as he chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm sorry I got so protective. Well, I'm not sorry for being protective, I'm sorry I didn't trust that you would be capable of handling yourself." Dream continued as though I wasn't sitting in front of him shy over his compliments. "You learn quick though, I really liked hearing how you handled the situation." Dream mused, moving his arms to fold behind his head.

"If I had hesitated, George could have been seriously hurt. I had to move fast." I reminded, and not for a second to I question how I retaliated. How brutal I had been in my fight against the attackers.

"Which was right. If we hesitate, we could die. If we second guess, we could die. If we feel guilty for even a second, we could die." For some reason, I felt like he was referring to something other than my fight for a second.

But Dream didn't know about that, or he shouldn't know about it. Sapnap wouldn't tell him about what happened, well...He might. But he's probably too gloomy to right now.

But I didn't tell Dream how I feel about it, so he wouldn't know how I feel. Or shouldn't. Dream is very observant.

"I don't feel guilty for it. I would do it again, for any one of you." I revealed, shrugging at the idea. I know that if we meet more strange people like those two that were on the island, I have no doubt they'll probably be as hostile as the last two.

Knut was friendly. But the crossbow and swordsman, without a doubt not. If I ever see someone aim at my friends again...

They won't live to see another day.

"Want to tell me what you and Sap talked about when he waved us forward?" I wish he would have let that one slide.

"Not really." I was honest with him at least. I really didn't want to talk about it.

Dream went silent, staring at me through the slats in his mask. After a minute, he sighed. "You know, he spent all day moping 'cause of what happened with you and him yesterday. He's hiding in his room right now because he thinks he's a threat to you." Dream revealed, and at that I almost shot up out of my seat.

"What do you mean? Sap wouldn't hurt me! He has a temper, but he's not violent with any of us." I argued against whatever thought Sapnap might be having right now.

"I told him that. He's just replaying whatever happened between you and him yesterday in his head. He thinks he scares you because he said you looked pretty scared before you disappeared." So, Sapnap did tell him everything.

But I wasn't scared...I felt guilty for almost hurting him by not listening, and I felt bad for making him so mad, but I wasn't scared.

"I wasn't scared. I just...I felt guilty because I almost hurt him just like I got you hurt the other day."

"Princess-"

"No, I know now I was overthinking everything, Dream. Today, I learned that I'm just as capable as you three. I can defend myself and you three if need be. I'm sorry for doubting myself before. I know my second guessing is what got you hurt and almost Sapnap." I admitted, since our walking today left a lot of time for inner thought.

Both times something went bad was because of me. I can admit that, and acknowledge it was because I think too much before acting. I need to learn not to doubt myself so much, and today I did that and defended George.

Dream sighed again, leaning onto the table once again. "I know you're doing better after today. I can see that. I just don't want to see you and Sapnap tiptoeing around each other. Even if he annoys the hell out of me." I cracked a small smile at what I thought was a joke, but Dream's lack of reaction made me wonder if something Sapnap has been doing is actually annoying him.

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked carefully, not one to pry but wanting to help if I can.

"I'm just being protective. I heard how you were last night when George found you, I was pissed." Dream admitted openly, and I looked away as another embarrassed blush rose to my face.

"You're so overprotective." I muttered, glancing towards the door as I heard George in the hallway beyond.

"Only of the ones I really care about." The embarrassed blush turned into a raging inferno in my chest, standing up to try to escape him.

"I'm going to go try to talk to Sapnap again. I'll keep you updated?" I questioned since Dream does like being in the loop of things.

"Thank you." Dream got up and made for his door, leaving me to go towards Sapnap's room.

I nearly ran straight into George as he was coming in, who chuckled as he moved to the side for me. "Careful, luv." George cooed with a sweet smile as usual and a towel draped around his neck.

"Did you get the hot water running?" I asked, noticing the way he's unusually relaxed.

"God yes, it felt amazing." George almost moaned it, and I laughed before walking around him to go find Sapnap. "He's in the shower now." George stopped me before I could reach Sap's door.

"Oh. I'll wait for him in his room, I wanted to talk to him." I admitted, stopping just outside the open doorway.

"Do you—are you gonna be fine?" George asked, pulling the towel from his neck and playing with it in his hands.

"Yes, I'll be fine George. Thank you for checking on me." I said before heading into Sapnap's unfinished room.

It wasn't even fully mined out yet, still just an empty room minus Sapnap's bag in the corner and a stack of books. Obviously, he was just sitting in here for some alone time, the room still wasn't fully livable.

The books he had were a lot thinner than the ones Dream reads. I haven't really looked over any of the books they've found, yet. Most of them were fished out of the river, so Dream had them sitting to the side to dry.

That's still weird to think. That instead of fishing for fish they're pulling out objects like books. How the ink survives the river, who knows.

I don't want to intrude, but I walked over to his stack of books and looked at the writing on the binding. It was worn with age and blurred from the water, to be expected.

I wonder what he reads. I wonder what intrigues him that he has so many books here?

"—feels so good to have HOT WATER!" I looked away from the stack of books to the open doorway.

Just in time for Sapnap to walk in in just a low hanging towel.

"Oh my gosh!" I turned around quickly, covering my eyes as Sapnap yelped in surprise as well.

"Why're you in here?!" Sapnap shouted, obviously as embarrassed as I was since I didn't think he'd walk down the hall so under-clothed.

"I was waiting to talk to you!" I answered, aiming my covered gaze down at the floor as I tried to think of a way to get out of the room without uncovering my eyes.

"Well leave so I can get dressed!" I tried to make my way out, bumping into the wall once before managing to find the door and escape.

And much to my embarrassment, Dream was standing in the hallway with a hand under his mask, muffling laughter behind his hand as I glared at him.

"Enjoy the view, Princess?" I charged at him for the comment, Dream laughing without muffling it behind his hand this time.

"You let that happen, you prick!" I swatted at his shoulder as he leaned against the door and laughed openly, not stopping me from my assault and instead keeping his arms at his sides.

"I didn't get out here in time to stop it. Besides, who am I to know if you liked what happened or not?" Dream questioned, wheezing hard with his laughter as embarrassment burned and bubbled in my chest over his blatant teasing.

"Pervert!"

"I'm just saying! You never denied it!"

I swatted his shoulder three more times before responding. "You're just jealous because you wish it was you, that I'd want to see you that way, but you're too shy to admit it!" My brazen response came easily, and Dream's laughter tittered to a stop.

His head tilted down to level his eyes with mine, and I caught the slight narrowing of his eyes.

Uh oh...

I don't like not being able to see his face aside from his devious green-eyed gaze...

"Is that what you think?" Dream asked, voice eerily calm and an octave lower than what I'm used to.

His face moved closer until his mask was barely inches from my face, and my breath stuttered shakily in my throat as I looked up at him.

His green eyes burned into my own, a silent utterance of something I didn't quite understand in his gaze. Something that drew heat in my own body.

"Or is that what you want? For me to feel jealous over you? To see me like that?" I stumbled back from him at the suggestive purr, back slamming into the wall opposite him as my breath caught in my throat and made me sputter for air.

"I'm dressed, so you can come back in now." I didn't hesitate to run back for Sapnap's room at his call, glancing back briefly to see Dream's tense shoulders and hear his thundering steps as he walked back down the hall.

What. Was. That?!

Trying to steel myself, since I needed to focus on the talk with Sapnap to come, I took a deep breath before walking back into Sapnap's room.

He was sitting in the corner with a book draped across his lap, barely glancing up at me as I walked in.

"Why're you in here before its ready?" I asked, making small talk to start as I walked over to him.

"I wanted to be alone." Sapnap answered, and my chest felt heavy with guilt over how he was back to the same tone as earlier during our first talk.

"Sorry about earlier." I muttered softly, moving to sit down opposite him.

"Eh, that was my fault. I didn't expect you to be in here, I should have put pants on before leaving the bathroom." Sapnap responded with a dismissive wave, keeping his gaze on his book propped on his thigh.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sapnap looked up finally, meeting my gaze for half a second before looking back down at his book.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore tonight."

"Sapnap..."

I sighed, standing up and moving to sit beside him even though I noticed the way he physically tensed the closer I got to him.

"I'm not scared of you." I started, wanting him to know that in the very least.

"Sure looked like you were last night. And earlier when I asked to talk with you privately." Sapnap grumbled, still refusing to look up from his book.

"Sap, I know you wouldn't do anything to me. I just..." I trailed off, not sure how to explain my thoughts about him from last night without worsening the situation.

"I would sooner fall on my sword than lay a hand on you." Sapnap's response came out rough, propping his arms on his knees as he barely looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"If that's the other option, I'd rather the latter." I mused softly, but Sapnap didn't seem to find the joke amusing, instead rolling his eyes at me and looking back down at his book.

"I hate knowing I scared you."

"Sapnap you didn't."

"Your face said opposite. The tears I saw in your eyes before you ran said opposite!" Sapnap snapped, throwing his book off his lap in a fit.

He saw that? I didn't think he saw...

"I'm supposed to protect you and instead I'm the reason you cried for the first time since getting here. Some fucking protector." Sapnap growled, pushing himself further away from me by standing and moving to a different spot on the wall we were leaned against.

"Sapnap, please just listen to me." I plead softly, barely meeting his eye before he dropped back down to his sulking position. With that, silence fell as I waited for him to say something. Anything.

"Just go back to George. He's better at keeping you happy." Sapnap said, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Sapnap, you're my friend just like he is. I'm happy with you, too. I miss..." I sighed, moving closer to him again so he hopefully will believe me. "I miss being able to sit with you, talk with you and laugh with you. It's only been a day, but it feels longer because you can't even look at me without hating yourself."

Sapnap finally looked up to meet my eye, softening and hands clenching open and closed like he couldn't figure out what to do. "You—you missed me?" Sapnap asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." My answer came without hesitation, smiling at him as I watched the conflicting emotions flicker through his gaze on me.

Sapnap sniffed, burying his face against his shoulder and closing his eyes, and all I wanted was to hug him right then. To make all this raw emotion that's been flowing between us this past day go away.

"I need to think on this." Sapnap said suddenly, pushing up off the wall again.

"I understand." I murmured, not wanting to push him with too much when he's obviously deep in his own inner thoughts and feelings about himself.

"We can finish this tomorrow. I'm going to bed, come on." Sapnap nodded towards his open doorway, letting me take the lead back to the main room for us to go to bed.

It was another night of Sapnap restlessly tossing and turning in his bed, and me getting woken by the sound. But at least it didn't drag on as long as it had the night before.

But once deep sleep did finally reach me, I still had an eventful night. When I woke the next morning, I vaguely remembered dreams of lingering touches and a smile that I couldn't quiet remember the face it belonged to.

It's going to drive me crazy not being able to remember the whole dream.

George was nearby right as I woke up, tossing things in the chest. "I'm going to be heading out here in a few, Dream's heading off with me. We wanted to give you this." George handed the now familiar earpiece from yesterday to me.

"When will you be back?" I asked groggily, way too early to be telling me they're going out again.

"We won't be gone long. Dream needed me to grab some things yesterday that we kinda forgot about because of the fight on the island." George said with a shrug, glancing away from me. Following his gaze, I noticed him watching our still sleeping fourth friend. Whom had our puppy sleeping on the bed with him.

"I'll let him know you guys are going out. Be safe out there." I warned, George chuckling at my warning before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm with Dream, I'm always safe if he's nearby." I laughed at him, burying my face against his shoulder at how cheeky he was so early in the morning.

"He's gonna push you in a hole just for saying that." I mused through my laughter, George letting go of me slowly as he shouldered his bag.

"Dream will have the earpiece but let him know if you need me. You know, in case." George nodded towards Sapnap with thinned lips.

"I'll be fine. But I'll check in with you guys anyways." I offered, letting George finally go meet up with Dream at the back door.

I have a plan for here at base today anyways. Something that was suggested days ago that we could really use right now.

Hopefully Sapnap stays away long enough for me to finish it.

Grabbing the extra logs I had stashed in our chest, and stuffing them in my bag, I quietly snuck out before Sapnap could wake up and see me leaving.

There was a nicely cleared plot of land just outside the fence at the edge of the river. We were supposed to push the fence back more, give us more controlled room. So, today I'm going to do that for my main project.

I want him to feel better, to not hate himself so much. So, maybe that fishing hut we discussed days ago could help. He could sit and fish from it, and I could join him if he wants me to.

I hope he wants me to, at least...

Removing the fence to push it back took more time than clearing out the trees. At least I got extra wood for the building though by clearing out the trees.

After getting the base down for the building, I started to wonder where Sapnap was. He's usually up long by now, he can't still be sleeping, can he?

Maybe he went out the back door. We've been using it more recently, since the front has been getting a bit crowded with Georges farm.

Exactly why we planned to expand the fence.

I put aside the flooring I was placing down to go inside and check on Sap when I heard the earpiece crackle to life in my bag. "—luv? You there?"

It's George, I thought Dream had the other earpiece.

"Hi Georgie." I answered once I had the device attached to my ear.

"Hi." George's voice came back to me softly, surprising me with how well this earpiece works. It's almost like he's right here! "How are you?"

I laughed before answering him. "Did you really just call for me to check on me this soon?" I asked, surprisingly unsurprised that George would do something so cheesy.

"I'm on guard right now, so I figured better now than later." George laughed right back through his words, but his statement made my own laughter dwindle.

"On guard?"

"Dream's just checking something out. It's nothing serious. He wanted me to tell you we'll be back by about noon or so though." George revealed, which helped me feel a little better at least to know they won't be too much longer at least.

"Alright—" I cut short with a scream when a hand pressed to my lower back, whirling around while reaching for my sword.

"It's me, it's me!" I sighed, pressing a hand to my rapidly beating chest as Sapnap jumped back out of my reach.

"Don't scare me like that!" I protested, ignoring George's laughter from the earpiece.

"I was checking on you. Is that George and Dream?" Sapnap nodded towards the laughter coming from the little device.

"Yes, they'll be back by noon." I answered, turning away to try to calm my still beating heart.

"What're you doing out here?" My eyes widened as I remembered my surprise, turning around to face him and turn him away from the unfinished structure. "Hey!"

"It's a surprise, you can't see it till it's done!"

"But it's right out front of the base, how am I not supposed to see it?"

"I don't know, don't look!" George continued laughing from the earpiece, and Sapnap surprised me by joining in with his laughter.

"Just let me help, I've got nothing better to do."

"But—but it's supposed to be a surprise..." I trailed off, Sapnap's laughter unfortunately coming to an end as well. I want him to stay happy, but I don't want the surprise to be ruined.

Sapnap turned back around to face me, an eyebrow raised curiously. "Is it supposed to be for me?" Of course, he has to be smart enough to realize what I'm up to.

"I'm gonna go, Dream's coming back. Bye!" I pulled the earpiece out at George's sudden departure, looking up at Sapnap again and the way he was watching me.

"Just let me help. I'll act like I'm surprised when you tell me what it is." Sapnap offered, offering a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"That just ruins the surprise." I corrected him, trying to think of something to distract him so I can try to get as much done before he gets back.

I do need more spruce wood. I could ask him to go grab some from the spruce forest down the river. Then I could get as much done as possible until he gets back.

"Please?" My heart thumped against my ribs at the plead, trying to resist the soft word that left his lips. "I—I really..." Sapnap turned away from me, but I barely caught the pink hue dusting his face. "I was hoping to finish our talk from last night. While we work on this." Sapnap offered, nodding towards the unfinished fishing hut while trying to hide his face from me.

How am I supposed to deny that?

"Alright." I agreed, giggling when Sapnap immediately perked up at my agreement to him helping. "But you can't know what it is until I'm ready to say." I warned quickly, but Sapnap just laughed and pulled his axe out of his bag.

"Great!" It was like a switch had been flipped, the good old Sapnap back at last. "You need anymore wood? We could go grab a bunch and get this finished quick!" Sapnap offered, hefting his axe over his shoulder with a prideful smile.

"Alright, you look ready to go chop some trees right now so why not." I agreed, grabbing my own axe from my bag.

"'Course, I'm better at getting wood than George." I stared at him as I waited for him to realize what he just said. After a moment, he blinked.

I smirked at him, and his axe fell from his shoulder. "Oh really?"

"That came out wrong, and you know I didn't mean it that way!"

"You're a bigger pervert than Dream."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE DREAM!" It's good to have the good old Sapnap back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **They're back on better terms, at least a little bit. Not only that, but Sapnap's starting to come back around! I can only wonder what will happen next chapter!**
> 
> **As if I haven't already started on it xD**
> 
> **But ooh, what was that earlier? What was Dream doing? What's going on there I wonder?**
> 
> **Also, dog name. It's tied between Pippet and Coby now I do believe. So, narrowing down, give me your thoughts so I can nametag the real puppy that's been sitting around while I build in the actual map xD**
> 
> **Since I answered this question already, I wanted to make sure it's known. I do actually have an update schedule. I try to update once a day, if I've got the chapter ready. I do work from home, so I'm usually going to update in the late afternoon to early evening. If I don't update on one day though, just expect it's probably gonna come out the next day.**
> 
> **It likely means I had extra work, and couldn't get the chapter written in time. Feel free to ask me any more questions though, I'm always happy to answer!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you to those who leave comments and brighten my day on working on this story! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! I'm gonna go keep working on the next chapter, so I'll see you then!**


	10. Ch. 10: Safety

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please tell me?"

"No."

"COME ON, PLEASE?!"

I snorted, trying to hold back my laughter at his genuine frustration about not being told what's being built.

"It's still a no."

"GODDAMMIT!"

I laughed openly this time, watching him as he rapidly chopped the last of the tree he had been working on, beyond frustrated.

We already had more than enough wood for the fishing hut, but Sapnap wanted extra just for other builds in the future. Which turned into him begging to know what we're building now.

I feel like he's playing it up a bit though, just trying to amuse me. My reason, I still see the somber look in his demeanor when he thinks I'm not watching.

"I think we have more than enough, Sapnap." I said after he chopped down another tree, noticing the way he was huffing and puffing for air while shouldering his axe.

"Alright." Sapnap agreed, turning to me before shoving his axe back in his bag.

"You look exhausted." I teased, motioning to the way his shirt was sticking to his chest with sweat and breathing so heavily from taking his frustration out on the trees.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, babe." Sapnap cracked a smirk at me, and I playfully rolled my eyes in return.

"I was gonna offer you an apple, but if you're fine..."

"If you feed it to me, I'd love it."

I glared at him for his cheek, turning on my heel and walking away to hide the smile I couldn't resist at his antics.

"Wait!"

I started running, laughing at his frustrated yell before I heard him start chasing after me.

"You must really be tired if I'm out running you!" I teased, dodging around trees easily as I raced back for the river.

"Not for much longer!" Sapnap barked behind me, the faintest hint of a smile in his words that only made me grin at knowing he was enjoying himself.

Breaking into the pasture that led to the river, I took a breath really quick to gather myself for the last sprint.

I misinterpreted how far behind me Sapnap was.

"You stop and I'LL WIN!"

I screamed, racing down the hill away from him as he got too close. But just as I was nearing the bottom of the hill, my feet tripped over each other, and I went down.

Being in some blocky wilderness, it definitely didn't feel good to tumble the rest of the way down a hill. With how steep some parts of the terrain here are, just one little spot of the hill had me land hard on my arm as I got to the bottom and tried to break my fall.

Sapnap's shout of my name drew me out of my disorientation over taking a tumble, pushing myself up only to yelp at the sudden twinge of pain from my wrist. "Shit, shit, shit are you okay?" Sapnap was next to me in seconds as I cradled my now throbbing arm against my chest.

His eyes moved down to my arm, gingerly helping me to a proper sitting position before dropping his bag next to him and opening it.

"I think I landed wrong on my arm. I think it's my wrist." I admitted, watching him pull out a roll of bandages before looking back at me.

"Let me see, I need to check it." Sapnap offered, and I hesitated for a minute due to the gradually building pain from my wrist. "I promise I'll be gentle."

I gingerly offered my arm to him to see, flinching when his touch would be too hard and send another stab of pain through my wrist and up my arm. Other than the one touch too rough, he was gentle and methodical in checking my injury over.

"I think you sprained it." Sapnap evaluated after having me flex my fingers to show him I could still move them, albeit with some pain.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let me wrap it for you. When we get back home, I'll grab the extra ice and make you an ice pack." Sapnap offered, continuing to work while he talked. I watched him unroll the bandages before I offered my wrist to him again.

With precision, and more care than I've ever seen him use until now, he slowly wrapped the bandage around my wrist and made sure it would be properly braced until I was ready to take it off when healed.

"I'll help you ice it later, and then redo the brace." Sapnap said after securing the bandage. What surprised me was that he then leaned over and started checking my other arm, examining me for any other injuries I may have.

"I'm fine, Sap. It's just my wrist. It broke my fall." I said after swatting him away with my good hand.

Sapnap frowned down at my now braced wrist before moving to a crouching position.

I squeaked in protest when he suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me like I weigh nothing.

"H-hey put me down!" I protested, thankful once he did because being that close was too much for me right now. My arm hurts due to my wrist, and now my heart is racing? I can't deal with so many things at once!

"I was just helping you up. Come on, let's get you back home to get the ice." Sapnap's once jovial mood from before my tumble was gone, and I followed him as he started to lead the way back.

"Sap?" I asked once we crossed the river, waiting for him to turn and look at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, met with confusion from his end.

"You're asking me when you're the one who just sprained her wrist?" Sapnap asked in return, motioning to my arm.

"You've got that far off look again." I revealed, and Sapnap seemed to give up trying to hide it at last.

"You got hurt, babe." Sapnap said as we started walking again. "You want me to be happy when you got hurt for your first time here and it was on my watch?"

"It wasn't your fault I tripped. You can't account for me being clumsy." I reminded, walking through the gate as Sapnap held it open for me. "At least it's my non-dominant hand." I mused with a smile, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Not funny."

"Hey, I'm fine." I walked over to him and reached for him with my uninjured arm. I can't hug with my bad one with the pain, but I still have one good arm.

Sapnap hesitated for a moment, before sighing and stepping into my reach. One of his hands tucked my bad one safely between our bodies before wrapping his free arm around me.

"Here I was just getting my hopes up." Hopes up? What's he talking about? "I was starting to believe that I'm not bad for you. But you got hurt the other day 'cause of me and now you got hurt again."

Oh...

"Sapnap, don't do that." I tucked my face against the collar of his shirt, ignoring how tense he is for the moment. "You're not bad for me. I got hurt because of myself. Just because you were nearby doesn't mean it's your fault. You helped me." I reminded, brushing my bandaged wrist against his stomach as a reminder.

His hand clenched near my lower back where he laid it. "How am I protecting you? I'm the one that keeps-"

I cut him short when my hand that rested near the back of his neck started to rub gently against the skin above the collar of his shirt. His entire body shuddered, stepping closer as my eyes widened at the reaction.

Testing, I started to stroke the tips of my fingers along the exposed skin, nails just barely grazing him.

The reaction was immediate. A shuddering almost silent gasp and one more step closer. Wow...

Such a small action can reduce him to goo so easily? Is Sapnap touch-starved?

At least he was calmed down now. After a minute of letting him relax and listening to the steadying sound of his breathing, I pulled out of the comforting hug.

Sapnap's immediate whine of protest made me laugh a tiny bit, but the pouting glance he cast on me settled some guilt in my stomach. "Let's go inside so we can ice my wrist." I offered, nodding towards the front door.

Sapnap nodded briskly before leading the way.

Inside, he had me sit on the couch while he unwrapped the brace before going to get the ice.

"Sap." I called as he was busily wrapping some cloth around some ice cubes at the table.

"Hm?" His response was soft, obviously not paying much attention.

"I missed hanging out with you like we have today." I admitted, and that got his full attention. His head shot up from wrapping the ice, looking straight at me.

"Really?" Sapnap asked, sounding incredulous of me.

"Of course." I said as he finished wrapping the ice and came back to sit beside me.

"But you have George." He argued until I pulled my injured wrist out of his range.

"You're my friend too, Sapnap. I like hanging out with him, but I also like being with you like today. It's never a dull moment." I explained, giving my wrist back to him after he held out an expecting hand with a raised brow.

"He's nicer than me th—ow!" I stopped him by checking my shoulder with his, scoffing as I barely bumped him so he's just playing it up.

"Stop putting yourself down. You're perfect just the way you are." I pointed out without a single doubt against my words. "I wouldn't change your sassiness or your temper, none of it." I continued, smiling at the way his face immediately blossomed red with a blush.

Silence fell. Sapnap kept his eyes down, on his hands working to ice my swollen wrist. The hot blush on his face almost so bright even I could feel its heat. It had even spread to the tips of his ears, a vivid announcement of how much my admission affected him.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" It was my turn to feel the heat, unable to fight the blush at his words so quiet he probably didn't realize I heard them.

I didn't even do anything though...It's not like I was doing the batting eyelash technique like the other day...

"How's this feel?" Sapnap asked, just the smallest squeeze of his fingers on my arm as he pulled the icepack off my skin.

"Better, but it still hurts." I answered, to which Sapnap promptly returned the ice.

"It's gonna for a while. We'll keep icing it every few hours and keep it in the brace otherwise." Sapnap explained, leaving the ice on my wrist while he reached for the bandages to rewrap it.

"Thank you, Sap. For helping me with my wrist." I said as he set the ice down on his lap and started to redo the bandages around my wrist.

"Anything for you." Sapnap muttered quietly, clearing his throat after and glaring at me softly when I chuckled at his reaction.

I'm not going to tease him, it's obvious he's not up for the teasing banter.

"You're really good at this." I mused once he finished remaking the brace on my wrist, putting the ice back on the brace now even though I wouldn't feel it.

"I've had my share of sprains, it's nothing I'm not used to." Sapnap admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm gonna get this cold so it stays chill for you until we ice again. Just relax and take it easy for today though." Sapnap offered, to which I answered by pulling my legs up on the couch to tuck underneath me and try to get comfortable. "Good girl."

"Oh, don't you start." I warned him but he just laughed at me.

"Not into praising?" Sapnap asked, smirking at me as I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

Okay, I was going to be nice and not tease. But he started it, so it's not my fault if I retaliate!

Untucking my legs from under me, I stretched them over his lap instead. To which he watched the entire time with curiosity in his eyes until I settled, and he turned red.

"Says the guy who blushes every time I barely touch him." I taunted, leaning back into the couch as I watched the way Sapnap's hand tightened on the ice against my wrist.

"Says the one who blushes every time we praise her." Sapnap returned, surprisingly bold for the blush staining his skin.

Our eyes locked, and he smirked cheekily at me as I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

Alright, war it is.

"Says the one who's hesitant to touch me without me being hurt."

"Says the one who squeaked adorably when she saw me in a towel."

"Oh, you're cheeky huh?"

"Mhm."

"Says the one who probably was burning with embarrassment at a girl seeing him like that."

Sapnap's smirk widened as he leaned closer, letting the ice pack fall to the couch between us.

"Says the one who probably dreamed of that last night. I heard you, tossing and turning. Sounding like you were having a nice dream." My entire body ignited at his words, leaning away at his insinuation. His voice dropped an octave, gravely with his next words; "Was it me?"

Even aflame with embarrassment at knowing he knew I was dreaming last night, about what I wish I could remember, I still felt my retort flow across my tongue before I realized.

"Maybe, or maybe it was Dream or George."

I need a filter.

I watched in slow motion the way his teasing demeanor changed. How the mask of a smirk remained while his eyes dimmed to a different kind of emotion. I know that look, that's the look I've been trying to do away with for two days.

Why is he hurt by what I just said?

"Dream or George, huh?" Sapnap asked, putting on a ruse as though I'm not smart enough to notice the change in his eyes. "Don't tell Dream, he might take that information and never let you live it down."

"Or maybe this is all hypothetical, and I didn't dream about any of you guys." I tried, hoping it would work and diffuse his tension. "Maybe I was dreaming about an adorable little puppy instead." I offered, sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

The reaction I got was definitely unexpected. Surprise replaced the hurt, before he burst into laughter.

Oh, if there's a god, thank him for letting that work.

"I hate you." Sapnap said through his laughter, and I laughed at his weak attempt of a comeback.

"No, you don't."

"You're right, I don't." Sapnap agreed, laughter dying down after a moment as our eyes locked.

The air between us felt electric, a stark difference from normal. It felt like words left unspoken flittering on air between us. It left my breath stuttering shallowly in my throat as I felt his hand brush mine.

"Sapnap?"

"Hm?" His eyes drifted down from mine, and I refused to look away as his hand rubbed slowly at the skin just above my brace.

His brown eyed gaze met mine again, and my breath caught in my throat once more.

"I-"

"WE'RE BACK!"

Everything screeched to a stop in the blink of an eye, both of us staring back at each other in confusion before looking towards the front door.

Only to see Dream and George staring right back at us with as much confusion as we felt.

Until their eyes drifted down to my wrapped wrist.

"What happened?" Dream's voice was rough as he stormed forward, Sapnap pulling away from me like he was on fire and helping me sit up properly.

Dream sat beside me and gently lifted my arm before I could even answer what had happened, looking over the bandage brace that Sapnap had done.

"I tripped and fell down a hill while out collecting wood earlier." I admitted as Dream gingerly tested my fingers the same way Sapnap had.

The air felt like it chilled when his head snapped up to look straight at Sapnap on my other side. "You were supposed to be protecting her." My stomach dropped at the accusatorial tone he held as he glared at Sapnap.

"What? I was!"

"If that were true, her wrist wouldn't be bandaged up right now, would it?"

"It's not his fault!" My words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Dream continued to glare Sapnap down, and Sapnap glared right back at the sudden attitude.

George suddenly intervened by reaching for my uninjured hand and pulling me clear of the two silently seething friends.

After making sure I was clear, he looked down at my wrist himself. "Did you wrap it?" George asked, glancing back at Dream and Sapnap when they both stood from the couch but didn't break their glare down.

"No, Sapnap did. He also helped me ice it. It's sprained, so I'm keeping the bandages wrapped around it as a brace." I explained, looking to him for help on what to do about the other two.

"See." Sapnap broke the silent glaring between them with a smug smirk. "I helped her after realizing it was a sprain. Wrapped it and iced it." Sapnap continued, folding his arms over his chest as I could practically see the waves of hostility rolling off both him and Dream.

"You should have been watching her so she wouldn't have sprained it in the first place." Dream retorted, folding his own arms over his chest now.

"I can't watch her every second!"

"And that's how many times something has happened when she's around you alone?"

"Dream!" I interrupted now, mortified over how they were arguing over me like this. But even more so that he would take such a low blow like that against his friend.

Sapnap's face showed the true impact that one sentence had on him, anger fallen from his eyes to be replaced with guilt.

"I'm doing my best to protect her."

"Doesn't seem like it, if you look at her wrist."

"STOP!" I forced my way away from George and between Dream and Sapnap, glaring up at Dream myself now.

"Luv, don't-"

"Who are you to lecture him for what was my fault? If it's out of his control, don't you start beating him down because you're angry because I got hurt!" I lectured Dream myself now, unwilling to stand aside and let him put Sapnap down when they're supposed to be friends.

Dream's glare aimed down at me with the smile on his mask made my skin begin to crawl as he silenced at last. The silence was deafening, terrifying as I waited for it to end.

"Dream, just-"

Dream's eyes left mine and looked past me to Sapnap before coming back to me. Without another word, he walked around me and towards the front door.

"Dream!"

The door slammed shut behind him, a loud end to a bad situation.

Even knowing my wrist is injured, my body moved without any true thought to go after him.

"Just let him cool off." George tried to warn me, but I was out the door after Dream within seconds.

I barely made it out in time to see him slam the gate down by the river, storming off down the river as I raced to catch up to him.

"Babe, don't-"

"Luv, you really shouldn't-"

No amount of convincing stopped me from running out the gate after Dream.

Dream's a lot faster than I've realized. Probably because his legs are longer than mine, giving him a bigger advantage to move faster than me. He was down the river and around the bend in a blink, leaving me to chase after him while cradling my wrist against my chest to minimalize moving it as I run.

As we neared the end of the river, he disappeared into the tree line. Fortunately, with that green hoodie of his he's easy to spot around here.

I continued to follow him through the trees, until somehow, I managed to lose him.

How? How does a tall man in a green hoodie just disappear?

I looked around as I kept walking in the direction I last saw him. There were no footprints in the grass, no signs that he had even been there.

How the hell did I lose him?!

I stumbled through some low-lying leaves into a small clearing, and I forgot what I was doing for a moment at the sight I saw.

There was a small pond, surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Reds, pinks, purples, yellows, so many colors bouncing back off the crystal clear water they surrounded. In between the flowers was grass tall enough to reach my knees, unkept but beautiful to see the variety of colorful flowers peeking out from.

Something broke the surface of the water, flying up into the air half a foot before coming back down.

My mouth opened slightly as I walked closer, seeing schools of fish swimming peacefully in the shallow pond. Living without a care in the world and likely unaware of the peaceful setting they lived within.

I wonder if Dream even knows this is here. If he just walked past it and didn't notice. I could see myself sitting here, just enjoying the peacefulness of the smell of the flowers and the view of the fish swimming in the pond.

Who knew there was still such beauty out here where monsters own the night and weird hostile people can run the days?

I heard a click just behind my back, and before I could turn felt something press against my back. "Don't move." Ice ran down my spine, recognizing that high pitch.

Slowly, I raised my bad hand up in surrender while I tried to think of a way to get my sword without being seen.

"Both hands, I'm not stupid." What I could only assume as being a crossbow pressed harder into my back just below my neck, pushing me forward just a step.

Reluctantly, I moved both hands up.

"Good. Now, you're going to show me where you're from." The nasally crossbowman said, punctuating his sentence with a nasty laugh at the end.

"I'm not from anywhere." I lied, only to be shoved forward again. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt, forcing me to turn around and face the man holding me captive.

Same as the last one. Grey skin, bald and wearing leather armor while holding a crossbow loaded and aimed right at my chest now.

Yellow teeth peeked out of his mouth as he snarled at me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "I'm not stupid. I saw the green monster. I know he has friends, a base. And you're going to lead me there." Green monster?

Is he talking about Dream?

"Where is it?" I nearly gagged as I was pulled face to face with the angry man, nasty breath as foul as death burning my nose. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Suddenly, a green blur slammed into my captors side, and I ducked just in time to avoid a misfired bolt. Dropping to the ground, I scrambled back as Dream easily pinned the stranger to the ground with brute force alone.

Ripping my bag off my shoulder, I grabbed my sword and raced forward as Dream strangled the now pleading man against the grass.

"S-stop!" Dream looked over at me as I ripped open his bag and pulled his own sword out.

In tandem, as soon as his hands left the strangers neck, we slammed our swords through his chest until they touched the dirt below.

A scream didn't even manage to leave our defeated opponent. Barely a squeak left him before he was gone with a puff of smoke and only green gems in place of his body.

Dream dropped his sword and turned to me with wide eyes, but I saw movement just out of the corner of my eye.

Too late.

An arrow sliced through the air, clipping Dream's mask and dropping him to the ground.

"DREAM!"

I saw red.

The other stranger froze as I rose, fear replacing the pride that once filled his eyes.

I impaled him with my sword, face inches from his as I pulled up and up and up until my sword reached his chest. Only then did he finally escape me with a puff of smoke.

Dream.

I turned around and ran back for Dream, only to see him on his knees scrambling for something on the ground. "Dream...Dream are you okay?" I asked as soon as I reached him.

"Stop!" I froze before putting my hand on his shoulder, confused as to what he was doing.

Looking around his shoulder, I gasped as I saw his mask on the ground. The strap that was supposed to keep it snug to his face lain sliced in the grass.

Dream wasn't wearing his mask...

"Don't. I need to fix it." Dream warned, hiding in his hood so I couldn't see his elusive face.

"But...but are you hurt? I need to-"

"No!" I stopped at his sharp response, stepping back from him. I don't know why he doesn't want me to see so badly, but I have to respect his wishes and at least wait before making sure he wasn't hurt.

The biggest surprise was how I could easily hear his rapid breathing over his mumbled cursing and grunts of annoyance. How I could see the way his shoulders shook slightly, even his hands if I looked around him just barely.

Was...Is Dream afraid of me seeing his face without the mask? Is he afraid to not have it on?

"DAMMIT!" I jolted as Dream shoved his bag away, leaning forward and burying his hands under his hoodie.

"Dream." I reached for him, pressing my hands to his back as he hunched over further like he was trying to avoid my hands.

I moved to my knees and crawled over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. After a minute, he reached down and shakily pressed a large hand over my much smaller arm.

"You're safe with me, you're alright." I promised softly, resting my face against his shoulder as he squeezed my arm. "I won't look, you're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OOOH! The mask is off! The mask is broken! So much happened this chapter, but the mask coming off has to be one of the biggest parts of it, right? So much that can be touched on, but I'm just going to let you guys tell me what you think.**
> 
> **Can I just say though, I really enjoy hearing the pillager voices as nasally? It's hilarious to me and I love it xD**
> 
> **I almost forgot this. Had to add this really quick. It's either gonna be Pippet or Coby for the puppy at this point!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! For all the comments and favorites and everything you do! Merry Christmas Eve, happy holidays for those who don't celebrate it. I'm snowed in for Christmas, I'm actually happy though because it's my first white Christmas in like 10 years.**
> 
> **I'll see you all tomorrow on Christmas Day for the next chapter! Have a great Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas!**


	11. Ch. 11: Adrenaline?

Dream and I sat in silence for who knows how long. With his mask broken on the ground in front of him, he was obviously not okay.

But he relaxed just the slightest. He was looking through my bag, trying to see if I had anything to repair the strap on his mask with, but I tend to empty my bag of non-essentials every day when I come home.

Not knowing how else to help and noticing that it did help at least a little bit, I stayed behind him with my arms around his shoulders. With my face resting on his shoulder blade, I listened to the shaky in and out of his breath through his back.

"Dream?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, pulling my face away from his shoulder.

Dream didn't answer me, enough of an answer.

Instead, he swore under his breath again and shoved my bag back to me.

"Dream, it's okay." I soothed, moving my arms to rub his shoulders in hopes that would help.

"It's not." Dream's response was clipped, shaky like his breathing.

"It's just a mask, Dream."

"It's not JUST a mask, okay? It's...it's part of me. It's part of who I am. You don't get it." Dream ranted, picking the mask up and shoving it in his bag roughly.

Sighing softly, I continued rubbing his shoulders gently as he closed up his bag. "I would like to understand." I offered, to which Dream's response was to once more bury his hands under his hood.

"Stop doing that, you have a sprained wrist." Dream suddenly said, trying to shrug off my injured hand that I had surprisingly forgotten about until then.

The adrenaline from the fight mixed with the worry for him because of getting clipped with an arrow and reacting this way about his mask seemed to numb me to my injury until that point.

"I'm alright, Dream. I'm more worried about you." I answered honestly to his rebuff, but Dream being the stubborn man he is didn't seem to care about that.

"You're going to make it worse." Dream said, reaching back and taking my forearm and pulling it around his side until my bad wrist was in front of him.

He didn't get both hands though, so I kept rubbing his back with my free one.

"You are so stubborn." Dream muttered, enunciating each word.

"I learned from the best." I teased, patting his shoulder with a small laugh.

My confidence soared when I heard the faintest snort of a laugh from him in response, his fingertips grazing over the skin above my brace.

"Go back to base. I'll be back when my mask is fixed." Dream said suddenly, completely catching me by surprise.

"What?"

"Go back-"

"No, I heard you, but what about you?" I asked since he still hasn't told me if he got cut when his mask was sliced or not.

"I'm fine stop worrying so much. Your wrist is hurt, so you shouldn't be out here. Why did you even come out here to begin with?" Dream asked, tugging his hood closer to his head with the hand that wasn't on my bad arm.

"I came after you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I answered, hearing him sigh shakily again when I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to his shoulder.

"And got held at crossbow point because you weren't paying attention." Dream pointed out sassily, ignoring my huff of annoyance as he continued. "You could have been killed."

"You could have been too. You got shot in the face, Dream. Your mask was literally cut from your face." I reminded him, pulling away at how quickly his body tensed up at my words.

"I know." Dream seethed quietly, pulling his hood even closer if it's possible. "Because I have to keep rescuing a Princess who doesn't watch her surroundings."

"Me? You didn't see that second guy either!"

Arguing after a fight and after Dream has a mild anxiety attack, probably not the best idea.

"I would have been fine!" Dream growled, standing up and stepping away from me.

I stood up as well. "Why can't you just let me do something and help you for once?" I demanded to know, my own fuse nearing it's end at how he always has to treat me like I'm fragile china ready to break.

"Because you don't need to!"

"But I want to and I'm perfectly capable of fighting for you guys too! I can do anything you guys can, why am I so different than George or Sapnap when it comes to being out here?" I asked, voice raising as my true frustration with Dream finally started to leak out around the well-maintained walls.

"Because you're you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm trying to protect you!"

"The only thing you're doing is hurting yourself in trying to protect me, which means you're doing a pretty shit job since at this rate I won't have you around to protect me soon!"

That was the final straw.

Dream whirled around to face me, and I stepped back as his blazing green eyes locked with mine.

It felt like everything froze around us as I realized what he just did. His mask was lain broken in his bag...

I don't think I ever expected his face to be so pretty, if that word is even enough. After seeing that white mask with the smile for so long, I think in my mind that was Dream. That was his face. That was who he is.

But under the mask was surprisingly tan skin just like the rest of his body. Perfect and clear, a dusting of freckles mapping his skin across the bridge of his nose and upper cheeks. Even with his intense glare on me for my words to him, his eyes seemed lighter without the mask.

Probably because the mask wasn't blocking the light anymore.

The smallest hint of stubble recently grown laid over his chin. Before I could really take in more, he seemed to realize what he just did.

"SHIT!"

Dream turned away, covering his face with his hands and pulling his hoodie tighter.

"Go back to the base!" Dream snapped, snatching his bag and pulling his mask back out of it and holding it up to his face.

"Dream, it's okay!" I tried to reason, taking his forearm when he tried to storm off once he was holding his mask up to cover his face.

"It's not, let go!"

"Dream, I..." What am I supposed to say to make him feel better? He didn't want any of us to see his face, and he accidentally showed me himself while we were arguing. I'm sorry probably won't work, based on his trembling-

His arm is trembling.

Oh...

I didn't hesitate this time, I wrapped my arms around him from behind, ignoring the way he tensed so violently at me holding him.

"It's alright, Dream. I didn't see a thing; we can just pretend it didn't happen." I offered, not sure what else to offer to help.

"No, we can't."

"How can I help you then?"

"You can't."

I sighed against his back, pressing my forehead against his spine as I kept my arms around him.

"You're right." I said after a minute of just standing there holding him.

"What?"

"I don't understand. I don't understand how important your mask is to you, or how wearing it helps you feel more like you. But...but I want to understand. I want to help you just like you've helped me. I want to be here for you—I am here for here. You're safe with me Dream, just like I've always been safe with you." I admitted, taking a deep breath to steady myself after my admission and instead taking in his warm smell of roses and citrus.

Silence fell, the only sound to be heard being the gentle lapping of the water and small splashes so quiet one wouldn't normally notice.

What I could only describe as a defeated sigh left the man in front of me, and as I stepped back to look up at him his arms dropped to his side and the mask fell to the grass.

Frowning, I crouched down and retrieved it for him as he walked closer to the pond and sat down in the tall grass.

Holding the mask in my hand, I looked down at it for a moment. It seems...so much different when not on the face of the man who basically leads us. The man who does everything to try to help us and get us back to where we're from.

It's lightweight, perfectly made since the front was smooth as silk. A lot of work must have been put into this, put into making it exactly how he wanted it to be.

It's sad that the smile on the front of the mask no longer can make the man who wears it happy, since the strap has been cut.

I walked over to Dream and tapped his shoulder gingerly, looking away when he turned his head slightly in my direction. Holding the mask out to him, I waited for him to take it.

Instead, he sighed again, and looking back at him he was looking at the fish circling around in the pond.

"Dream..." I kneeled next to him, trying to think of what more I could possibly say or do to help him.

"It makes me feel grounded." Dream spoke up suddenly, breaking my train of thought. "The mask." Dream took the mask from my hand finally, tossing it on the ground in front of his shoes. "It's a part of me, it makes me feel more like myself. More whole." Dream admitted, folding his arms and leaning them on his bent knees.

"You don't feel whole without it, why?" I asked, moving to sit next to him instead of kneeling uncomfortably.

"I don't know, it's stupid. It's just a mask, but it..." Dream trailed off, likely trying to find the right words.

"It makes you feel safe." I suddenly realized, just like the way George is attached to his goggles and Sapnap his bandana. They feel more comfortable, safer with that familiar item on their person.

"Yeah." Dream agreed, shoving one of his hands up into his hood and rubbing his neck. "Like I said, it's stupid. It's just a mask."

"That's not stupid, Dream." I corrected him, tucking my knees up against my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "If it makes you feel safer, more comfortable, that's completely normal. That's fine. We all deserve something that can make us feel safe." I explained as he tilted his head towards me ever so slightly.

"What makes you feel safe out here?"

"You three." That was an easy answer. I didn't have an attachment to anything out here, it's hard to when who knows how long until we're rescued and get to go back to where we're from. But them, I do feel safe with them.

"Us? Why?"

"Because you're all so kind and caring. You've all helped me so much, and you've shown me that I'm more than I realized, or remembered if I was some badass before." I chuckled softly at my own joke, smiling a little easier when Dream snorted back a laugh beside me.

"I'm sure you were, you didn't hesitate to impale that crossbowman with me earlier. Definitely badass." Dream mused, words lighter and less angsty than they've been thus far.

"You should see the one that shot you." I pointed out, this time earning an actual laugh from Dream.

After sitting together and laughing, Dream finally let out another sigh. "Why're you so good at this?" Dream asked, confusing me.

"At what?"

"Making me feel better?"

My chest fluttered happily. "Because I want to see you smile. I don't want you to be unhappy." I admitted, genuinely hurt that he was hurt and sad when Sapnap was sad and happy when George was happy.

"That's supposed to be my job."

"It can be the lady's job too, you misogynist." I teased, laughing when he scoffed dramatically at my playful insult.

"How dare you, I love women and am a gentleman." Dream argued playfully, shoving his shoulder into my own while still hiding in his hood.

"Oh, I'm sure you really love women. If you had your way, you'd keep them locked up in your room all day where you could keep them "safe"." I teased through my laughter, squeaking when his hand suddenly found my side and squeezed.

"Oh yeah? Think that's funny?" Dream taunted, squeezing and poking at my side as I squirmed and tried to escape his ticklish fingers.

"T-that's not fair! Tickle torture isn't f-fair!" I protested, but Dream wheezed out a laugh and continued anyways.

How can he even know where to tickle if he's not looking at me?!

"Admit I'm a gentleman."

"No."

"Then I won't stop."

I laughed loudly when he ducked his head and reached over with both hands, getting me in both sides now and making a squeal of laughter burst from my chest.

"S-stop!" I gasped out through my laughter, falling back on my arms as Dream laughed victoriously.

"Say it."

"No!"

Dream glanced up briefly, and I felt my heart seize in my chest at the devious smirk I barely saw on his pink lips before he ducked again.

"What is this?" Both of us froze suddenly at the voice that broke through our laughter and movement. "Some weird mating ritual?"

Dream looked up over my head, and I craned my head back to see what he saw as well.

"Look, it's the Green Monster without his monster mask." Two more of the hostile strangers stood at the edge of the clearing, pointing and barking back cruel laughter as they leaned on swords.

Dream was off me in seconds, grabbing his sword from his bag and letting me do the same.

"Don't think we'll let you get the advantage over us! You've killed our friends!" These two didn't waste time, charging forward with their swords raised and ready to strike.

Dream pulled me to my feet just in time to block a sword with my own and barely a second to get my shield on my bad arm.

"We'll kill you, then take her with us back to the camp! Won't that be fun, brother?"

"Yes, she'll have some nice shiny chains and everything. She'll bring your other friends right to us, then we'll make them watch as we kill her too!"

Ice ran through my veins at the way the strangers spoke. At the complete lack of morality and brutality with which they spoke.

A glance at Dream was all I needed to know he was enraged by the cruel words that left the hostile strangers in front of us. He charged forward, smashing his shoulder into the enemy and shoving him back while parrying away his sword.

Leaving the other with me, I blocked his sword with my shield and swung with my sword, nicking his leg.

It only seemed to piss him off more that I fought back, because he let out a crazed shout and rushed me violently.

The crunch of his sword embedding into my shield came first, then his body slamming into mine and throwing me to the ground the same way Dream had done to the other enemy.

The foul laugh that came from him made me angry as he hovered above me, before grunting in confusion when he tried to pull his sword from my shield only for it refuse to pull out of the wood.

Taking my chance, I swung my sword and caught him in the shoulder.

He cried out when my sword stuck in his shoulder, stumbling back just enough for me to get my leg free and kick with all my strength against his chest.

The moment he fell back off me, I rolled back to my feet and charged forward again.

Briefly glancing at Dream, I saw him slam his enemy up against a tree and rip his sword from his hand.

I blocked a punch from my enemy, his sword still stuck in my shield. Using that to my advantage, I bashed into him with my shield and began to push him back further and further.

"Why don't you just give up?!" I laughed at the retort I got for pushing him back, ducking and dodging more frantic jabs and punches.

A cry distracted me though, looking over to see that Dream had the other enemy impaled a few feet off the ground to a tree.

"NO!"

I was shoved back suddenly, and realized my shield felt lighter seconds before a sword swung at me.

I spun on my heel out of the way.

With a crazed cry and hefting his sword in the air, he ran at me full sprint.

Only to be ran down by Dream a second before he could reach me.

I tossed Dream my shield quickly as I noticed he didn't have his sword, knowing it's probably still pining the other enemy to the tree.

Dream blocked a frantic attack while I weaved and struck at the knees.

"T-this isn't over! There's more of us! We will find you!" The hostile man snarled as he was brought to his knees, still swinging his sword even though he was effectively grounded.

"And we'll do to the rest of you what we're about to do to you now." I admitted, not hesitating and smashing me sword through the back of his neck until it hit Dream's shield on the other side.

With a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Dream turned back to the other one just in time for us to see him do the same, Dream's sword stuck in the tree trunk the only reminder of what had been there.

Dream turned back to me, both of us huffing for breath and still racing with adrenaline.

I forgot until then that his mask was gone.

His green eyes locked with mine; lips slightly parted as he took a few deep breaths before looking down at my sword still stuck in the shield he was holding.

I let go of my sword, and it stayed stuck into the shield. Breaking my gaze on Dream, I walked over to retrieve his own sword so neither of us would be unarmed at any point.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked quietly as I reached the sword, reaching up and working to pry it free from the tree.

After finally freeing it, I turned around to go back to Dream. Only to squeak when I saw him right up behind me.

My eyes widened as I watched him take his sword and let it clutter to the ground. Before he leaned over me and pressed a forearm against the tree just above my shoulder.

My veins still thrummed with adrenaline, heart racing to the point that I couldn't tell if it was from how close Dream was or still from the fight.

I couldn't look anywhere without Dream being there, his eyes looking down on me with a look I couldn't quiet place.

"Dream?"

I pressed a hand to his chest, unsure what he was doing. But not sure if I even want him to pull away.

No, that's not true. I know I don't want him to.

Looking away from his intense green eyes, I looked at my hand against his chest to try to steady myself.

Only for Dream's hand to come up and gently catch my chin, leading my gaze right back up to his.

My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eye. Had his eyes always been dilated like that? His pupils like that?

His breath fanned against my skin, making my eyes flutter softly at the warmth as I felt the side of his thumb brush just past the pulse point on my neck.

Is this just the adrenaline?

My eyes snapped open when Dream leaned closer to me, only to flutter back shut when his lips met mine suddenly.

Soft and gentle, his lips barely brush against mine as I gasp and fist his hoodie.

I could practically hear my heart pounding in my chest as I stopped hesitating and pressed back into him.

Have you ever heard the saying getting butterflies in your stomach? Like a fluttering in your stomach?

I think I know what that feels like now...but I wouldn't say its butterflies...

It's like gentle warm waves, lapping through my stomach and reaching ever higher towards my chest. And once it does reach, its breath stealing. Almost all consuming.

While it should be scary to feel like your breath is being stolen, I didn't feel that. I felt...safe.

I felt safe knowing my body was literally melting from this kiss with Dream.

Dream's lips pressed the tiniest bit closer to mine, and I returned the gesture. Almost pulling on his hoodie as our noses brushed just barely against one another.

My free hand, forgetting about my brace, reached up and clasped at his collar as he pulled back for barely a second.

When he kissed me again, I could feel the hint of a smirk on his soft lips.

Time caught up though, and we parted, and my eyes opened as our noses brushed one last time together softly.

Dream's eyes opened a second later, glazed and still dilated. Before widening as I watched a blush wash over his cheeks.

My hand left his collar as he took a step back, other just barely holding onto the front of his hoodie.

My skin felt cold when Dream's hand left my chin, arm pulling away from the tree and leaving me to let go of his hoodie as he took one more step back from me.

"I shouldn't have done that."

While I felt like I was melting at that kiss, more alive than I have in my entire time being here with him and the others, it all crashed loudly to a stop as I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dream repeated it with an apology this time, covering his lower face with a hand as his other propped on his hip.

I practically felt all the warmth I had felt in that short time with him seep out of my body, be replaced with ice as my heart all but shattered.

"I—I think it was just the adrenaline. Watching you fight like that and-"

His words stopped reaching me as I watched him start pacing, only able to notice the pain in my chest at his unexpected rejection of what just happened.

How? How can he just reject what just happened when he kissed me like that? When he came over to me and kissed me?

Did he not feel anything? Did he not feel hot all over? Did he not feel like his heart was leaping out of his chest?

Was...was it really just the adrenaline?

He really didn't feel anything from that?

The pain in my chest didn't dissipate as Dream continued to pace anxiously, my eyes starting to burn with a want to cry.

Why? Why do I want to cry over him? Why does it hurt like this? I...I barely know him. I barely get to spend any time with him.

So...why does it hurt so much that he just rejected me so easily after kissing me like it was nothing?

Dream looked back up at me, and for once I actually wished he had that mask on. I wanted it to be fixed, so I wouldn't have to see his face. See the way his eyes dipped with concern and lips parted slightly as he quickly dragged his tongue across his bottom lip.

I looked to the pond, anywhere but him. It no longer held as much beauty as it had when I first came here...

I want to go home.

I pushed off the tree to go get my sword and shield that laid abandoned mere feet away.

"Princess?"

"Don't call me that." My words came as cold as my chest felt.

I shoved my shield back in my bag and picked up my sword to make the trek back to base.

Before I could even get a step, Dream's hand caught my forearm.

"Let me go."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"Why?" I finally looked up at him, fighting back the tears to glare at him as best as I could.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Why did you do that if you didn't want it that badly?" I asked, knowing I shouldn't ask. But the ache in my chest wanted answers even though my heart probably wouldn't handle it well.

Dream stared back at me with confliction on his face, his stupidly handsome face, jaw tensing shut.

"It's not that I—I don't—I don't know what you want me to say." Wrong answer.

I yanked my arm free from his grasp, flinching as my sprained wrist protested the sharp movement.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Dream chastised softly, reaching for my arm again but I pulled further away and tucked my wounded arm against my wounded heart.

"You've already done that enough." I spat quietly, pushing past him to go back home.

"I'm sorry." Dream called one more time, but I tucked my head down as I walked and finally let the tears loose.

"Yeah, I am too." I called back to him shakily.

Sorry that I thought for even a second that you actually felt anything like what I did when you kissed me. Sorry that I let my heart run away with you for that half a minute and thought it would be safe to let you steal my breath away. Sorry that I thought all of me would be safe with you.

I wiped at my tears as I made my sorrowful walk of pain back home.

It won't happen again. I'll protect myself like you wanted, even if it has to be from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How do I use emotes on this website? Feel so old every time I try posting on new sites other than Fanfict.net. Whatever, here.**
> 
> **T-T TOT**
> 
> **Who's crying? I'm sure some of you hate me right now, and honestly I don't blame you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know, it's Christmas! This isn't fair, but it's part of the plot! I'm sorry!**
> 
> **I promise, I'll make it up to you all in the end. I was going to write a Christmas special, but sadly ran out of time T-T I'll try to work on one, but it's 4 Am as I'm writing this authors note and I need sleep.**
> 
> **Be happy of the kiss itself though! Yes, adrenaline can make us impulsive, but it can also be amazing!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you for all the comments and favorites and everything you do! I'm gonna go to bed, but MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a merry Christmas, have a good time with your families if you get to see them with all this pandemic stuff, stay warm, eat great food and have an awesome day!**
> 
> **I'll see you next chapter, thanks again!**


	12. Ch. 12: Comfort

Dream hadn’t come back until after dark that night. It was easily explained as I didn’t end up finding him, a bold-faced lie that I would have felt bad for if I wasn’t so hurt.

Dream and I didn’t talk. I could feel his gaze on me for a while, and I noticed the way George and Sapnap looked between us.

I know they don’t believe the lie, they’re smart enough to see the tension.

But they’re also nice enough not to ask.

Not talking for a few hours before bed turned into two days. Two days now without saying a word to one another. Two days without looking at him and that stupidly fixed mask of his.

Two days of swallowing back the ache at knowing he really didn’t care and that it must have been the adrenaline. Because if it weren’t, wouldn’t he have tried talking to me by now?

Wouldn’t he have stayed more than an hour past rising in the morning, and come back more than half that before going to bed?

Wouldn’t he at least act like it hurt him too not talking to me, if he actually felt anything from what happened?

I silently watched as Sapnap undid the brace around my surprisingly already healed wrist. How it’s healed already, I have no idea. But I’m not complaining.

“How’s this feel?” Sapnap asked, testing my wrist gently with just his thumb and index as I flexed my fingers and rolled my wrist side to side.

“Like I never even sprained it to begin.” I answered, forcing a smile when he laughed proudly at his work with my brace and helping me ice every few hours.

Force, because I could just barely see Dream through the new window George had built. Working with George on the fence, since now that those ill-mannered enemies were getting closer, we needed to defend ourselves better.

“Now you can work on that building that you STILL won’t tell me what it is again.” Sapnap offered, and my laugh slipped past the ache in my chest at his attitude over not knowing yet.

“Wah wah, poor little baby doesn’t get to know yet.” I teased, smiling widely when he turned his narrowed gaze on me.

“I’m going to let that one slide, because I need to go hunt. But I’ll remember it.” Sapnap warned, grabbing his bag off the floor and shouldering it. “You can come with me if you want?”

His offer was kind, and I knew I should consider accepting it, but I gave him an apologetic smile anyways. “Sorry, Sap. I’ll stay here and finish the building.” I said instead, feeling bad because he genuinely wanted me to go if that hint of a frown meant anything.

“Need me to get anything out there?” Sapnap asked as I stood to follow him outside.

“Other than what you already get, no. I’ll have the surprise done hopefully by the time you get back.” I answered as he held the door open for me before following out behind me.

I kept my eyes down when we were out there, not wanting to look towards Dream and George to our right. But I could practically feel the eyes on me, and looking at Sapnap I watched him as he sighed softly before realizing I saw him.

“When I get back, can we hang for a bit? Just talk?”

It was bound to happen eventually, that he would want to know what happened between Dream and I to sour our friendship.

“Sure.” I agreed and followed him out to the gate before going towards the fishing hut to get back to work on it now that my wrist is healed.

The fences were double, slowly working up to triple, the height that they had been before. It wouldn’t be as simple as hopping the fence now like Sapnap had done a few times, now we had to use the gates solely.

Which meant if those hostile people came back and found us, we would be able to funnel them to the gates and fight them off easily.

It’s a good thing I build inside the fences, so I won’t have to worry about anything while out here.

With the wood in my bag, I got back to work on Sapnap’s surprise. Hopefully, he’s far enough away while hunting and doesn’t try to cheat to see the surprise build.

“Want some help?” I had been building one of the walls for the balcony when I heard George’s voice break the relative silence of my working. “I know you don’t want him knowing what this is, we could get it done faster together.”

“Wait, you know what I’m building?” I asked, hoping off the wall I had been working on.

“Of course, it’s pretty obvious with the balcony to fish off. Sapnap’s just dumb.” I laughed at George’s intelligence and playful rudeness towards his friend. “Do you have all the wood you needed?” George asked, dropping his bag by the door as he looked around.

“Yes, Sap and I got it the other day before I sprained my wrist.” I revealed, holding my bag out to him to see how much I had prepared for this.

“You’re so sweet.” George cooed, pulling me into a hug and only serving to make me blush.

“Stop!”

“But you are! He doesn’t deserve all this hard work!”

“LIAR!” George laughed as I swatted his shoulder for the rudeness.

I know what he’s doing. I know he’s trying to distract me, help me feel better.

He’s too good at what he does.

“How’s your wrist feeling?” George asked as he pulled out some of the logs from my bag and handed me extra as well.

“Like it was never sprained to begin with. I don’t know how I healed that fast.” I mused, moving to the balcony to start on the railing.

“We’ve noticed that before. I got a gash before from a skeleton, and it healed in just over a day. It’s better than being stuck injured out here.” George explained, placing down the rest of the wall I had been working on.

“Just when I think this place couldn’t get weirder.”

“Try seeing some of the stuff Dream bought from that trader Knut.” I flinched at the mention of his name. Somehow, I had forgotten about the ache the green man had put in my chest for just the smallest bit of time.

Glancing at George from the corner of my eye, I knew he saw. His demeanor had changed, more somber than before.

Has Dream told him? They’re so close, I wonder.

“What…what did he buy from Knut?” I asked, hoping if I play along that he’ll just let it pass.

“A few things. Potions, some stuff I’ve never seen, stuff he said he just threw in his room until we need it.” George answered, but the air wasn’t the same as before.

Now there was the unspoken questions, the tension of him knowing something is wrong and me not wanting to talk about it just yet.

“You had nothing else planned for today?” I asked, trying to break the tension.

“No, Dream and I finished with the fence. He’s out scouting right now, thinks there might be more of those bastards out nearby.” George’s genuine disdain for our enemy showed, I can only imagine how angry he’d really be if he knew the true story.

If he knew that Dream didn’t in fact fight four of those villains alone, but that I was right there with him and we killed them together.

How would he feel if he knew what Dream did to me? If he knew that Dream kissed me, blamed it on the adrenaline from the fight? Felt...nothing...

“Hey.” I flinched when a hand landed on my shoulder, immediately feeling bad when George pulled his hand away.

“Sorry, you startled me.” I apologized, not wanting him to think I had an issue with him touching me.

George just stared back at me in silence before taking me by my newly healed wrist and pulling me closer.

My heart stuttered when his arms came around me, pulling me in the rest of the way and holding me close.

“I won’t ask, but just know I’m here for you.” George murmured over my shoulder, letting me bury my face against his collar.

All the aches and pains I’ve tried to hide from him and the others the past few days bubbled over the surface at last.

I buried my burning eyes against his shirt closer as a shaking breath left my lips. George’s hands rested on my back, rubbing soothing circles that should have helped normally.

I wrapped my own arms around him, shaking and grasping at the back of his t-shirt as the tears returned once more. Seeping into his t-shirt as a revelation to him just how much I was hurt by Dream’s rebuke of me.

“It’s alright, just let it out.” George’s voice was soft, his arms around me warm. It felt grounding, it gave me so much comfort that I wish I had told him sooner.

Why does it have to hurt this much though? Why does what one man who just looks at me as a Princess to rescue, a damsel in distress, who I hardly know other on a level of surviving out here, have such a hold on me with just one action?

George slowly lowered us to the deck, keeping his arms around me and letting me sit between his legs to keep me close.

“I’m here, I’m here for you, luv.”

“T-thank you…” I thanked him softly through my cries and sobs against his now damp shirt.

“Shh, you don’t have to say that.” George shushed, leaning his head against the side of my own.

“Okay.” I sniffled, leaning my head into his shoulder as I tried to calm myself down.

“I hate hearing you cry.” George suddenly admitted, breaking a silence of crying against his shirt.

“…sorry.” I muttered, only for him to shush me again.

“Stop. I just wanted you to know, so you know I’d do anything to not see it happen.” George’s voice was soothingly soft, his breath grazing warmly across my neck and down towards my collar.

“You’re so sweet.” I mumbled quietly, feeling his hand fist the back of my shirt and assuming he’s probably blushing by the sudden breath I felt against my skin. “I don’t deserve-“

“Stop.” George shushed me before I could finish my sentence. “Don’t you dare say that. You deserve all the kindness in the world, and you know it.” George said as he ran his hand up and down my spine slowly.

I felt my eyes flutter, my breathing steadying at the soothing touches and softness of his voice.

“Like I said before.” I almost slurred my words as the exhaustion from all my crying began to catch up. “You’re so sweet. You’re easily the sweetheart of our group.”

A sound between a whine and squeak came from his throat, and I chuckled against his shirt. “N-nope. That’s you. L-look at what you do for us. This fishing hut you’re building for Sap. How you ran after…what you did the other day.” I nuzzled my nose against his t-shirt, grateful that he stopped before saying his name.

“I’m sorry I’ve worried you and Sap.” I said as I pulled an arm free to rub at my eyes, grimacing at the large dark spot on his shirt from my tears.

“It’s not just the two of us. We’re all worried, Sap and I just…didn’t want to push you to tell us what happened.” George explained as if I didn’t already know they were aware of my sadness.

“I’m not ready, George.”

“That’s fine, I’m not asking you to tell me now. I’m just making sure you know I’m here and he is too when you are ready.” George promised, letting me pull back from him just barely.

“I appreciate it. Thank you. I will tell you…eventually.” I promised him in return, almost whining when one of his arms left my back. Instead, he reached up and stroked his thumb under my eye slowly.

It’s not fair that my heart can’t help flutter at such a simple gesture as him wiping away my bitter tears.

I leaned into his hand by accident, unable to resist the kind, warm gesture. A high pitch whine left George’s throat again, and he quickly pulled his hand away to cover his rapidly appearing blush.

I couldn’t help laughing at his reaction, which was met with him taking his other arm away from me and covering his face with both.

“George, you’re adorable.” I cooed, which earned another whine from him.

“STOP!” George whined lowly, pulling away and scooting away from me.

“Why? I’m just being honest. You really are adorable.” I continued, leaning over and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“L-luv, please sto—op!” George tried to pry my arms from around his neck, but I held on tighter as I fought back the desire to laugh at how easy it is to get under his skin.

“Thank you, Georgie.” I murmured after a minute more of letting him struggle to try to pry me off. His arms went slack, before wrapping one around my waist.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I wouldn’t put up with this abuse.” George mused, to which I scoffed loudly and tried to pull away.

“How dare you! That’s my schtick!” George laughed at me, and I joined him after losing my charade.

“It’s not fair if only you get to play that hand.” George continued, pulling me closer with the arm around my waist.

“Yes, it is, because I’m the cute girl.”

“Yeah? I’m the adorable guy.”

George and I locked eyes, staring one another down with playfully narrowed gazes before bursting into more laughter.

The tension was finally gone. It feels so good to be able to laugh again with my friend, to not feel that numbing ache in my chest over the laughter and smiles.

“I missed seeing you smile and hearing you laugh.” George piped up suddenly, surprising me with the softness and warmth of his words.

My heart fluttered again when I looked up at his gaze to see the tenderness and smallest smile, burying my face against his shirt again as he chuckled at my reaction.

“Not fair you take my words.”

“Who said I was taking your words there?” George’s words only made my chest flutter more because I knew he wasn’t.

I don’t deserve him. He’s so sweet and caring.

“Come on, let’s get this thing finished for SapitusNapitus.” George lifted me easily to my feet, smiling widely at me before grabbing his discarded wood logs to continue building.

“Um, I think I’m just going to sit here for a minute. Rest my tired mind.” George looked concerned again for a moment, before nodding and going ahead and placing down the railings I had been working on.

“We don’t have to finish this today.” George pointed out once I was sitting down once more.

“I know, but I want to. He’s going crazy with not knowing what it is.” I mused, smiling at how George cackled at the knowledge.

“Now we really shouldn’t finish it today. Let’s wait a few more days, just let him wonder longer.” George offered with a devious smile, even his eyes glinting deviously in the sunlight.

“I take it back.”

“Take what back?”

“You’re only sweet to me, but you’re a brat to Sap.” I corrected my earlier statement, to which George just laughed harder at me.

“He deserves it.”

“See, brat!”

I joined him in laughing as he leaned against a railing, our laughter echoing through the air around us.

I’m so grateful to have George here with me. I’m so happy that he decided to help me with the fishing hut.

After resting for a half an hour, and almost taking a nap from how comfortable it was to sit on the deck in the sun, I got back to work on the Fishing Hut with George.

“Do you know how to make barrels?” I asked, standing at the crafting table we had set up for use while building.

“Planks and slabs.” George answered, coming down the steps to help me. “Where’s your book?”

“Inside…” I didn’t want to go all the way inside to get it either.

“It’s not very helpful if you forget it at home.” George teased, but helped me regardless by showing me the pattern.

I then needed his help filling the barrels with water once they were placed, because I didn’t want to place them then fill and drag them up the stairs.

“Two wet, two dry. Sap might get a pet fish, but at least it’ll be all the way out here.” George mused once they were set up on the balcony. Pressed back against the walls out of the way. The dry ones went inside, each in a corner.

“You don’t want a pet fish?” I asked, to be met with a scoff.

“I have Pippet.” George reminded, and I scoffed playfully at him.

“Pippet is all of ours.” I reminded him in turn, only for him to turn away from me and towards the house.

I watched as he let out a loud, echoing whistle, and nearly dropped my jaw as the front door barged open and Pippet came charging across the field towards us.

“Show off!” George laughed before scooping the puppy up once he was at our feet.

“Jealous.”

“Yes, a little bit! He won’t come if I whistle for him.” I pouted, folding my arms over my chest as George kept laughing.

“Have you tried?” George asked as he set Pippet back down.

“No…”

“Then that’s why.” I glared at him as he snorted before going back to the build.

“Smart ass.” I muttered, sticking my tongue out at him when he turned to me before rushing back to placing down the rest of the items for the hut so we can get to building the roof.

“You love me.”

“You love me too.”

It’s easy for me to say that to George. I wonder if it’s because he and I are so comfortable together. If it’s because I feel safe enough to say that with him.

“I’ll need your help with the roof, luv.” George reminded me, tossing me half the wood we would need for making the roof.

“Okay. I wish we had an easier way to get up there.”

“The book had a recipe for scaffolding, but we need bamboo for it. We don’t even know where to look to find it.”

That’s disappointing, but we can find it eventually if we don’t get out of here by that point.

“Maybe we won’t need it, if we find help at some point.” I offered, before George helped me get up onto the roof and followed.

Careful not to slip and fall, we got the roof done and placed down some torches and at last were done.

Sapnap’s surprise is complete. Minus some fishing rods, but we have the string and sticks to make those when we’re ready to fish.

“I might use this too. It’s really cozy.” George mused, standing on the edge of the deck and looking out over the river with me at his side.

“Imagine the sunsets.” I mused, as the sun was dipping lower towards the horizon as we stood together.

“Wanna watch it tonight? Sounds like a good end to a long day, wouldn’t you say?” George offered and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“You might have to share with Sap, since you know he’s going to be all over this now that it’s obvious what we’ve built.” I reminded him, laughing when his shoulders slumped at remembering that this was Sapnap’s surprise technically.

“I’ll plan for just you and I another day then.” George offered, rolling his shoulders back before tilting his head and looking at me with a warm smile.

I smiled back, wrapping my own arm around him as well for a side hug.

“Such a sweetheart, you are Georgie.” I mused, laughing when he coughed shyly and pulled his arm away.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, but I wish you would stop going after me.” George whined, and I just laughed more at his discomfort with being complimented by me.

“IS THAT A FISHING HUT?!” George and I locked eyes before bursting into laughter.

Sapnap’s home.

“Welcome home, Snapmap.” George greeted as we met him just inside the gate.

“If you call me Snapmap again, we’re gonna have issues.” Sapnap warned, glaring at George who just folded his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

“Come on, come see your surprise.” I offered, holding my hand out to him to lead him.

“My surprise? You told me it was for all of us!” Sapnap didn’t hesitate though, taking my hand and leading me instead.

Glancing back at George, I watched him as he rolled his eyes and turned to go inside with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

That’s not obvious at all, Georgie.

“Why did he get to help?” Sapnap asked as we reached the stairs and started up.

“Because this wasn’t his surprise, Mr. Impatient.” I teased, pulling my hand from his to push the door open.

Sapnap let out a happy shout as soon as we entered, leaving me to watch and giggle at how adorable he was when excited about the building he had suggested to me maybe one time.

“This is AMAZING! It’s so much better than anything I could have come up with. I LOVE IT!” I watched him walk out the archway onto the balcony, laughing as he gasped dramatically at the perfect perch from which to fish peacefully.

“The only thing we’re missing right now is fishing rods, but we have plenty of string to make them.” I said as Sapnap closed up one of the filled barrels.

“I have one, I got it while fishing with a regular rod and it’s so much better than the generic ones.” Sapnap revealed, pulling off his bag and pulling out a fishing rod that I never knew he carried. “This is how we find all our books and stuff. It’s really lucky.” Sapnap revealed, offering the rod to me.

It looked like any normal fishing rod, except it had a faint shine to it if you looked at it close enough. That’s weird, I’ve never seen any other tools or weapons we’ve used do that before.

“Dream says it’s enchanted, he read about it in one of his books and has been trying to figure out how to enchant our other tools.” I flinched again at hearing his name, looking over at Sapnap to make sure he didn’t notice like George had earlier.

Lucky for me, he was looking out at the river. Good, I’m still tired from all the crying earlier. I’d really like to just let it rest for the rest of the day.

“We definitely could use that.” I hummed, handing the rod back to him when he turned to me.

“We’ll figure it out. It’s just a matter of time.” Sapnap chimed, always the optimist with the biggest grin he can make.

“Do you like it?” I asked, motioning to the building behind us and the deck we stood upon.

“I love it. Wanna break it in?” Sapnap asked, still holding the rod and motioning towards the river with it.

I laughed at his eagerness, nodding and following him to sit on the edge of the deck.

“You want me to show you how?” Sapnap asked, smirking proudly as I rolled my eyes at him.

“Sure, go ahead.” I played along even though I’m pretty sure I know how to fish on my own, even if I can’t remember ever fishing before arriving here.

“Alright, now we need to move back.” I followed Sapnap’s example, moving back from the edge and crossing my legs as he moved to sit behind me.

I felt his arms come around me, one holding the fishing rod and the other taking my dominant hand and leading it to the reel on the rod.

“It’s simple.” I shivered as I realized how close he truly was, his breath fanning over the exposed skin of my neck. “Put your hands here and here.” I followed his instructions, silently giggling at his words.

Such a confident try hard. “Alright.” Sapnap’s hands fell over mine on the rod, warm and calloused as usual.

I leaned back against him, his chest pressing against my back, and he stumbled as he tried to speak. “Um—uh okay, so um…” I giggled at his sudden shyness and clearing of his throat. “Pull the rod back, and flick and send the hook and bobber flying.”

Sapnap kept his hands on me and led me through my casting of the line out to the water.

“Perfect!” Sapnap praised, resting his chin on my shoulder and causing me to flinch my hands on the rod at the sudden closeness. “I’m such a good teacher, aren’t I?” Sapnap’s cockiness did away with my unease easily.

“Don’t get so cocky, now. I haven’t even caught anything yet.” I reminded, but Sapnap just chuckled deeply. His chuckle reverberating through his chest and into my back where he was pressed.

“You’ll catch something, I believe in you.” Sapnap assured, and I was never happier that he couldn’t see my face since I felt the heat of my blush immediately try to melt me.

True to his statement, it was mere minutes before I felt a tug on the line. “I have something!” I immediately started reeling, Sapnap’s hand holding the rod tight as I felt it tug violently with desire not to be caught.

“Come on, come on!” Sapnap cheered as I reeled with all my might, until finally a massive salmon was pulled up out of the water. Flailing around on the end of my line, I turned to Sapnap with a proud smile.

“I got it!”

“I knew you could, look at that! It’s massive!” Sapnap cheered, hugging me tight from behind as I pulled the fish in for us to unhook it.

I laughed as we set the fish on the deck, squeezing his arm around my stomach with my free hand as we laughed victoriously at our first catch of the fishing hut.

“Thank you so much for teaching me, you’re such a good mentor for things involving killing animals.” I both thanked and teased in one, laughing when Sapnap’s scruff tickled against my neck as he hugged me again.

“If you need something killed, just come to me. We’ll make a good dinner with this tonight; can’t wait to see how something you bring home tastes.” I could practically see his smirk, swatting his arm that laid around my stomach.

“I’m not gonna feed you it.”

“Oh, come on.”

I pried myself free from him, sticking my tongue out at him playfully as I got to my feet to go throw the fish in the water barrel and keep it cold.

But just as I got to my feet, I saw the familiar green silhouette of the man that I had been crying over earlier, shoulders tense as he looked up at me and Sapnap on the deck together.

My heart leaped into my throat when his eyes locked with mine, noticing the way he tried to gesture me over with a wave of his hand.

Why does a good day suddenly have to go so sour? I’m not sure I’m ready for this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I PROMISE, ITS NEXT CHAPTER! I SWEAR, DON'T HATE ME! DON'T HATE THIS FICT FOR THE EXTRA FILLER CHAPTER! I swear on this story, everything I do is for the sake of plot. I also kinda took all day to write this chapter, since it was Christmas and I kind of just wanted to relax with my pets since I couldn't go see family due to the blizzard and pandemic.**
> 
> **Btw, I hope y'all had a wonderful Christmas!**
> 
> **A filler chapter, but a lot of fluff in this one. Both from George and Sapnap there at the end. They know though, they know something's hurt us but they're willing to wait for us to come to them. They won't push, they're here for us.**
> 
> **Isn't that what we all want? Someone to just be there?**
> 
> **Next chapter though, can't wait. I need to start on it, but yet again it's almost 4 AM as I'm doing this authors note. Insomnia's so much fun, I say sarcastically.**
> 
> **Thank you again for reading and all that you do, I'm going to go start a little on the next chapter before going to bed, so I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**


	13. Ch. 13: Communication

In hindsight, ignoring Dream probably isn’t the wisest idea.

I ignored him trying to gesture me over and went back to Sapnap to continue fishing while we still had the light.

The slam of the front door of the house was my first warning against ignoring him.

Sapnap and I fished until the sun fell below the horizon. We caught a total of four fish, plenty for dinner tonight. Sadly, the other three weren’t as big as the first. But it was fun regardless.

“Wanna do this again tomorrow?” Sapnap asked me as we bagged the fish to go inside and start cooking them for dinner.

“Maybe.” I teased, smiling innocently as he turned to me with narrowed eyes.

“Only a maybe?”

“Yep.” I made a dash for the house, leaving him to chase after me.

George was in the main room when we entered, playing with Pippet on the couch. “We brought dinner!” Sapnap announced loudly as soon as he entered behind me, causing Pippet to bark and kick off George’s chest to run for him.

“You jerk, you ruined our playtime.”

“Yeah, play with him later. We have fish to clean and cook for dinner. Ask about the biggest one.” Sapnap nudged me in the side with an elbow. “I proved that I’m the best teacher yet again.”

“I hardly doubt that.”

“Wanna bet?”

I rolled my eyes at their rivalry, patting Pippet on the head before going over to our recently renovated kitchen to start getting dinner ready.

“What are you two bickering about?” I almost dropped my bag when I heard Dream enter the room, glad that the new kitchen was around the corner from his door now so out of sight.

“I’m just saying how I’m the best teacher. Look at the fish that we caught, I taught her to fish, and she brought home some beauties!”

No, no, no! Sapnap don’t tell him to come over to me!

On cue, Dream came around the corner as I threw some veggies in the furnaces to accompany the fish.

Even with his mask back on, I saw the way his eyes zoned in on me immediately like a predator stalking his prey.

My heart thumped painfully loud in my chest, against all my attempts to calm it.

“Let me see.” How can you be so casual after what you did?

I didn’t make eye contact, just pushed my bag towards him as I continued my own task. Ignored him again as I saw his stare from the corner of my eye and the way he didn’t even reach for the bag.

Why does he have to have such a hold over me with one action?

Dream stared at me for a moment longer before roughly grabbing my bag and pulling out the fish, shoulders tense with obvious annoyance.

Why do I care so much? Why does what he did affect me so? It’s not like I have feelings for him, right? It’s not like he has feelings for me.

“You can’t ignore me forever, you know.” Dream alerted me, voice quiet and calm, unlike my own inner thoughts I’m sure.

But his words felt like a lick of flame against my skin, agitating and uncomfortable. A complete difference from how I felt around him the other day before he rejected me after HE made an advance on ME.

I know I can’t ignore him; we live together until we find help. But it doesn’t mean I have to act like nothing happened, like it’s easy to forget how he just easily rejected me after his own advance.

I moved away when his shoulder barely brushed against mine as he threw the now cleaned fish in the furnace, not needing to look at him to feel the heated look he held for me refusing to let him so close by.

I only looked back when I heard a growl leave his throat, catching him just in time to see him slam my bag down on the counter and turn and storm off.

Even with my hurt, even with my anger over how he hasn’t even tried until now to check on me, I felt guilty seeing how unhappy he was.

George and Sapnap peeked around the corner after Dream left through the hallway door, George’s eyes on me with worry and Sapnap confusedly shrugging his shoulders.

“Everything alright?” Sapnap asked, coming over to me as I picked up my bag and put it below the counter and out of the way.

I didn’t want to answer, so I just shrugged slightly before continuing to prepare dinner for the four of us.

Sapnap left to wash up, so George took his place beside me at the counter. “You okay?” George asked quietly, hand brushing against my own on the counter.

“For the moment.” I answered, offering him a small smile in hopes of doing away with his frown.

“It’ll be alright. If it helps at all, he did want to talk to you about whatever’s going on.” George revealed, but I couldn’t find the willpower to care. Not after two days of chances for him to try to talk about it with me.

George hugged me into his side, letting me rest my head on his shoulder briefly before we finished up with making dinner.

Dinner itself was incredibly awkward though. Dream’s seat being across from my own, I hardly wanted to look up from picking at my food. George and Sapnap were kind enough to make small talk and joke and laugh, but I could feel Dream’s burning gaze on me from across the table.

I could practically feel the aggravation rolling off him in waves.

Even when Dream did talk, it was short. Like he didn’t really care about what George and Sapnap were talking about.

“I love this, you’re such a good cook, babe.” I looked up from picking at the rest of my fish, Sapnap grinning at me as he leaned back and stretched his arms above his head happily.

“Thank you, sappy suck up.” I halfheartedly teased in return, giving my best attempt at a smile.

“I think you mean sappy simp.” George chimed in, smirking at Sapnap over the table when our favorite hothead immediately replaced his smile with a glare for him.

What Sapnap and George didn’t notice with their teasing, however, was the way Dream seemed to tense more at the exchange between Sap and I. How he glared immediately at Sapnap, practically blazing with restrained annoyance.

Not wanting to risk him erupting, I excused myself quickly with the excuse of going to take a shower.

George and Sapnap didn’t seem to mind, Dream however…

I couldn’t walk fast enough.

Closing the door, I heard them continue talking after I was gone. At least they get back to normal when Dream and I aren’t around one another.

No sooner had I got into the bathroom had there been a knock.

“Yes?”

There was no answer, confusing me as to what they wanted that they’d knock and seemingly walk away.

That was wrong, in fact.

As soon as I opened the door, my hand was taken from the knob and I was led out of the bathroom and down the hall by Dream.

“W-what’re you doing? Let me go!” I tried to pull my hand free, but his own hand wouldn’t budge.

“I’m done playing this “I’m just going to ignore you” game with you. We’re talking this out like adults.” Dream said as he led me up the stairs towards the back hallway.

“Stop dragging me away then like I’m some prisoner!” I snapped, yanking again to try to get free.

Only once we were into the next hallway did he let me go, only to push open a door to a new room I hadn’t seen yet.

I’m not sure I want to go with him after what happened at the pond.

“I’m not going to drag you against your will, but you’re being a child so just act like you don’t hate me for five minutes to talk it out.” Dream said as he held the door open.

Huffing, I pushed past him to go into the new room.

Walking in, I was amazed at what I saw. When did they build this?

It was a small library, The back walls lined with bookshelves mostly empty and two additional rows of bookshelves a few feet away from those. In the center of the room, four couches all angled to face each other with a small table set in the middle.

Near the back, I could see a table stacked with soggy books, likely drying as Sapnap told me they had to do with books they fished out. Next to that was a door that I’ll probably eventually find out where it leads.

“Sit down and talk with me. Please.” Dream added the please at the last second before walking over to a couch and sitting down, leaning his elbow on the armrest and cradling his chin as he waited for me to come sit down.

I took the couch opposite from him, uncomfortable even with that amount of distance between us.

Dream grunted before leaning forward on his couch. “You know I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix everything.”

“I know it doesn’t, but at least I gave you a few days to-“

“A few days?” I leaned forward as well now, glaring at him and his stupid smile on that mask of his. “You let me? You didn’t do anything, you just tried to act like nothing happened.” I corrected him before he could try to make whatever excuse he was coming up with.

“I’m sorry, my memory might be a little foggy. Didn’t I try to talk to you, but you ran back home?” My eyes narrowed on him for the accusatorial tone, the fact that he wanted to talk like adults but was in fact being the child now.

Dream seemed to realize it himself, because he sighed and leaned back again, shoving at his mask.

I don’t want to see his face, not after last time.

“Keep it on.” I said, looking down at my hand on the armrest so I wouldn’t have to catch his unguarded gaze.

Silence fell, until I heard Dream shuffle on the couch and looked up again hoping he listened. He had, staring down at his shoes with his mask still on.

“I really am sorry. I left you alone because I knew you were upset. I was just trying to give you your space.” Dream explained, looking up at me briefly before I looked away.

“You were trying to act like nothing happened.” I corrected him once again.

“That’s not true.”

“Oh yeah? You kiss me, then immediately regret it and brush me off and try to act like it didn’t happen. If you want to forget it happened, fine-“

“That’s not what I wanted either-“

“I don’t care anymore, Dream.” I didn’t let him interrupt me, continuing to talk so he hears me out.

Dream sighed loudly, reaching his hands under his mask and rubbing roughly at his face. “I know you don’t mean that.” Dream said after fixing his mask.

“Excuse me?”

“If you didn’t care, you wouldn’t still be upset. You wouldn’t avoid looking straight at me and you wouldn’t have cried over it.” I sank into the couch, hating that I know he’s right.

But the bitter sting of betrayal in my chest was stronger than my want to agree to his logic.

“Well, you don’t care, so obviously I shouldn’t and don’t care.” I argued against his logic, hopeless but stubborn.

“Stop putting words in my mouth, I never said I didn’t care.”

“You showed it by not caring that I was hurt enough to check on me for two days.” I pointed out, only to be met by a glare from him.

“I couldn’t check on you if you hide behind George and Sapnap and run or ignore when alone with me.” Dream argued back, folding his arms across his chest.

“You just didn’t care enough.”

“Stop saying that!” I flinched when Dream’s hand suddenly smacked the table between us harshly, the sound echoing loudly through the room.

Dream looked over at me, and I could physically see all the angst and frustration in his body before he sighed, and his shoulders slumped. Almost like he deflated, losing all that emotion in seconds of looking back at me.

I could feel my own anger slipping away as well, guilt sliding in instead.

What am I doing?

What’s the point in arguing like this? What good is it going to do, for either of us? I’ve never felt this kind of hurt or betrayal or anger. How is it fair to lash out against him when he’s just trying to talk things out? How is it fair to childishly strike back at him for him hurting me?

I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep ignoring him, holding onto my hurt feelings. It’s not fair to him, and it’s not fair to me.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen over us and causing Dream to jerk his head up to look at me.

“You don’t have to say that.”

“Yes, I do, it’s not fair of me to treat you the way I have over a mistake.” Because that’s what it was, right?

Just a mistake. Even if I felt so much from it, Dream regretted it. Dream did it out of impulse, not because…

Not because he actually wanted it. Not because he actually felt something from it.

Dream sighed, reaching up for his mask again. So, I turned away once again.

I only looked up when I felt the couch dip beside me, flinching when his arm brushed against mine.

“Look at me, Princess.”

I can’t.

“Okay…” Dream trailed off with a sigh, and I watched his legs as he turned so he was facing me on the couch, but didn’t look up at his face. “Can I talk, and you listen then?” Dream asked, folding one leg over the other.

“Yes.”

“Good. Good…” Dream sighed deeply before continuing, almost like he was trying to steady himself.

Why? Why does he need to calm himself? He’s always the calmest of us four.

“I didn’t…it’s not that I didn’t care. Trust me, I do care that you’re hurt. I don’t blame you for being mad at me or hating me, but I want us to at least try to work it out. I care about you, Princess.”

“Please, stop calling me that.” I couldn’t help interrupting him when he called me that again. I accepted it before, because I knew he was going to do it regardless since this is Dream. But now?

Now, it was just a reminder of what I am to him exactly. A Princess, a damsel in distress. Something I don’t want to be because I want to be so much more than that.

“Sorry.” Dream muttered, and I made the mistake of looking up.

His mask was pushed up, off to the side of his face so I could see his hand rub at the dirty blond stubble on his jaw line. His eyes were closed, so he didn’t see me watching him. But…he looks tired. Drained almost.

A sigh left his nose, leaving me to see the way his chest rose and fell slowly before his eyes opened and caught mine.

I looked away immediately, hating the way my chest seized with warmth and embarrassment all at once.

“I-“

“Why did you regret it so fast?” I covered my mouth, looking at him with wide eyes at how my words just slipped out so easily.

I didn’t want to ask that! I don’t want to come off as some bitter girl, upset because of being rebuffed!

“Because it’s you.” Ouch… “Wait, don’t take that the wrong way. What I mean by that is you’re my friend. I don’t want to hurt you or…or lead you on or something.” Dream corrected himself, but the ache from his first words didn’t diminish too much.

If that’s the case, then why kiss me in the first place?

Dream scooted closer to me. “Why did it bother you so much? It’s not like you don’t have Sapnap falling all over you every day now.” I looked up at the sudden animosity in his tone, surprised by how he would talk about his friend in such a tone.

“Sapnap is my friend and yours. It’s because I’m your friend that it hurt, because I thought I could be comfortable enough to trust you not to do anything to hurt me.” I answered honestly, feeling slightly guilty for my honesty when I saw the way his shoulders sagged, and he looked like I slapped him.

“So, you don’t trust me now?” Dream asked, turning himself away from me as he reached up for his mask that was still pushed to the side.

Why…why has he removed it again? I thought he doesn’t like having it off because it makes him feel more grounded. Makes him feel more himself and comfortable.

I took too long to answer, since his hand immediately pulled his mask back into place.

Wait.

Does Dream trust me enough to see him without the mask? Even considering what happened between us at the pond that day when his mask broke?

“Dream?”

“I’m sorry I broke your trust in me.” Dream said once his mask was fixed over his face again.

I could see him closing himself off in just that one moment of him putting the mask back on. That is his safety, now from me as well.

“Dream, I do trust you. I’m just…confused.” I tried my best to explain while trying not to hurt him more than I must already have.

“You and me both.” Dream muttered, so low I almost didn’t catch it.

“You’re confused? How?” Dream rolled his shoulders before turning his burning green gaze on me once more.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does Dream. If something is bothering you, of course it matters.” I argued, ignoring the roll of his eyes I caught through the slits in his mask.

“It doesn’t. What matters is fixing what’s bothering you.” Dream, ever the gentleman.

No more of this. If we are to fix things between us, then we need to communicate on both sides.

“Dream, if you want to fix what’s bothering me, then we also need to discuss what’s confusing and bothering you so that we can know what to fix.” I offered, swallowing my guilt and hurt to reach over and lay my hand on his arm.

Dream looked down at my hand, silent as I waited for him to decide if he will take my offer.

“Did you regret it?” I was caught off guard by a question in place of an answer.

“What?”

“What I did?” The kiss? Is he really asking me that when it ended so disastrously?

I…do and I don’t though. I know I felt so much in just those short seconds, in just that gentle brushing of lips. But I also do because he regretted it. Because it nearly destroyed our friendship.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Dream said just as I was about to try to answer. “I’m sure you did, considering you were crying because of it.” Dream pressed a hand to the side of his mask, leaning forward like acknowledging my tears hurt him as well.

“We don’t have to talk about that.” I murmured, honestly too tired still from crying all over George’s shirt. Wait… “Did George tell you about that?” I asked instead since he had already left before then.

“Yeah. They don’t know, by the way. George only assumes it’s something to do with me because you were ignoring me. So, he told me to try to get me to fix what I did.” Dream explained, surprising me as I thought there were few secrets between him and George.

Even though I wish they wouldn’t discuss me behind my back.

“When did he tell you?”

“Right before you and Sapnap came inside from your couples fishing trip.” My eyes shot to him immediately at his words, at the return of the animosity in his tone.

“Did Sapnap do something that you talk about him with that tone?” I ask, confused as I’m sure nothing has happened. Sap hasn’t been acting any different, he’s still talking to Dream just the same as always.

“What tone? I’m talking the same way I always do.” I rolled my eyes at him for attempting to play dumb.

“I’m a lot smarter than that, Dream.”

“Oh, trust me. I know how smart you are. Sometimes.” I smacked his shoulder for the snide comment, glaring at him when he just snickered behind that damned mask of his.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Chasing me out into the forest, getting into a fight with not two but four pillagers,” What the hell is a pillager? “Trying to drown your feelings for two days before finally breaking down on…” Dream stopped when he saw my glare, sighing and reaching up for his mask.

“You don’t have to do that.” I tried to stop him, since I knew he’s more comfortable with it on than not.

“It’s fine, you’ve already seen me.” Dream waved me off, pushing his mask up and to the side again.

Dream, I saw you before I even saw you without the mask…you didn’t need to hide just like you never have to hide from me now…

“Can we keep talking like this? I know it’s too much to ask you to forgive me this soon, but hopefully eventually you can.” Oh, Dream…

His eyes were laced with sorrow once more at being back on topic, lips pressed thin.

“Yes, of course we can. But…I need to ask you something first.” I said even though I knew this could possibly result in only more pain in the future.

“Anything for you.” I wish he wouldn’t say things like that. Things that he knows go straight for my chest and root in heatedly.

All three of them do it. All three of them want to give me anything. Why? Would they do the same for each other?

What’s so special about me that they are so eager to jump in and give me all that they can? I’m just…me.

“What happened.” I began, trying to think of the proper words as I looked away from his pursed lips. “You said it was just the adrenaline. But why would the adrenaline make you want to do that?” I asked, hoping he doesn’t notice my attempt at disguising my true question.

Why kiss me? Why when we’ve hardly known each other aside from our friendships and mutual desire to get back to our homes?

“I’m not sure.” Dream answered, leaning back on the couch and looking at the bookshelf opposite us like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Probably because I never thought I’d see a girl completely pop off like that right in front of me.”

My heart stuttered, up until the pop off comment. Such a way with words you have, Dream.

“Look, I know you don’t like me calling you Princess and all because you don’t want to feel inferior or something, but you are far from weak and defenseless. You butchered those pillager assholes, you’re amazing.” Dream explained, voice soft and affectionate as my heart began racing at his voice alone.

Dream really thinks that about me just because of one fight? Really sees me that way?

“Yeah, I was pumped up with adrenaline, and I kinda…don’t want to finish my sentence. I’m leaving it there.” Dream cut off abruptly, and upon looking at him I saw the pink blush coloring his cheeks.

“You can’t do that; you can’t just cut off like that and expect me to not ask.” I warned, since that was one of the most annoying things someone can do. Just start to say something, hint at something like they’re going to say it, and then back out and leave it open ended.

“It is not helpful. I’m not saying it.” Dream argued, folding his arms defiantly over his chest.

“Dream.”

“No.”

“Dream?”

“Still no.”

“Please?” I earned his eye on me that time, batting my eyelashes at him the same way I’ve done with Sapnap.

Bingo. He immediately looked away and growled low in his chest. “That’s not fair. Fine, I kinda might have found it way too attractive and just acted, okay? You happy?” Dream finished, yanking his mask down over him just as I saw the blush flush his face more deeply.

I wasn’t much better. My own face and chest warmed at hearing how he found it attractive that I fought beside him against those hostile strangers in the woods. Dream actually found me slaughtering people like cattle attractive?

I couldn’t resist teasing him, even being so flustered at his news. “You have weird interests in women if watching them kill people turns you on.” I teased weakly but got more of a reaction from Dream than I truly anticipated.

“I wasn’t turned on; don’t you dare put those words in my mouth.” Dream countered, poking a finger at my warningly.

“You’re the one that got so excited seeing me stab a guy through the throat with my sword that you pinned me up against a tree to kiss me.”

“Oh, I have something else that can go in your throat if you keep it up, Princess.”

I squeaked at his sudden innuendo, whipping around on the couch to look at him as he pushed his mask to the side just in time for me to see the devious smirk.

“You pervert!” I started swatting at his shoulder, fighting back the blush at his insinuation.

“Don’t pick a fight you won’t win!” Dream started blocking my hand, easily taking one and fighting to grab the other when I tried to swat him with both.

“You’re such a pervert, the other two don’t say those things!”

“Oh, they do. Just not around you. I’m sure Sapnap will eventually tell you though, what with how you two were earlier.” There it was again, the tone that he claims not to have.

“Dream, what’s wrong between you and Sapnap?” I asked, but he once again tried to brush it off in favor of getting ahold of my free hand.

“Later.” Dream rebuffed the question. “Um…but are we…are we better now? I know it’s gonna take more than this, but have we at least opened the door now to fixing our issues with one another?” Dream asked, suddenly back to the serious topic at hand.

I smiled softly up at him, prying my hands free to reach in for a hug.

Dream stiffened at the contact but relaxed after a moment and returned it.

“We’re alright, Dream. We can talk about this more, but I don’t want to lose our friendship over something like this.” I murmured against his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten.

“Trust me, you’re never going to lose me. No matter how much of an idiot I can be.” Heart warmed, I hugged him tighter as his face pressed into my neck comfortingly. I missed Dream. Way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I wonder what's going on that Dream keeps getting that tone for? Hmm...I guess we'll have to wait and find out, won't we?**
> 
> **That was a lot of dialogue, inner and outer. But we finally got started on the smartest lesson anyone can learn, communication. And now we're fine with Dream again, albeit wondering what he's not telling us...**
> 
> **Return of the removal of the mask though. That's a big newsflash, ain't it? To have that much trust to let us see him without the mask? Even considering the breakdown of the relationship at the pond.**
> 
> **I'm kind of rushing this Authors note just to post, so thank you all so much for reading! Thank you for all the comments and favorites, everything! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate all of you!**
> 
> **I've gotta go start on the next chapter, I'm also kinda watching Bridgerton in the background while I type, so I'll see you all next chapter!**


	14. Ch. 14: Diamonds

Dream dropped a book on the table between us, pages opened to show a weird hellish looking place of fire and lava. Actually, that might just be hell.

“This book calls it the Nether.” Dream revealed to the three of us who haven’t read his book yet.

“That’s Hell.” Sapnap said it before I could.

“It’s called the Nether in the book.” Dream said once more, ignoring Sapnap’s remark mostly. “Apparently, we can get some of the resources we need for making new tools items from here.”

“You’re saying we can actually go there?” George asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Likely thinking the same as I, we can actually go to hell?

“Yeah, but my books haven’t told me how we get there yet. This one is just information, about places there and some of the creatures.” Dream revealed while flipping a page to show pictures of some weird looking anthropomorphic pig men that the book labeled as Piglins.

“What are those?” Sapnap asked, stabbing a finger at the picture on the page.

“Apparently, they live there. They roam around in the Nether and even have cities there. We might be able to find out more about where we are, how to get out of here, if we can find one of those cities. Maybe they know how to get us out of here.” Dream offered; voice filled with hope.

That’s a good idea! We haven’t managed to find anyone around us yet aside from Knut and those Pillagers, as Dream showed me a book about them travelling in war parties and attacking towns and stray homesteads.

In other words, us. Since we are a stray homestead.

Dream had mentioned going out further, looking further from home for a town. Someone, anyone who might be able to help.

We just haven’t gotten around to it yet because of these Pillagers.

Dream and Sapnap have personally dealt with them twice now in the last few days. George and Sapnap also now know that I was with Dream that day when we fought off the four.

George and Dream were talking about finding more dogs just this morning, training a pack of guard dogs so we don’t get outmatched.

Sapnap wanted to go find their camp. Since they must have one if they keep showing back up so often.

I personally just want them dealt with. They’re nonsensical and too much a threat to us now. We’ve recently started a mine shaft, going down deep into the darkness of the world below us, so we now each have swords of iron.

Much better to defend ourselves with. As well as we each have a shield now, instead of just me.

“Maybe Knut will come back, he might know how to get us there.” George offered with a shrug at the idea of going to that hellish land.

“Hopefully. I still need to buy two more of these from him as well.” Dream tapped the little black device that he always wore on his ear, pulling his hood up after.

“Yeah, we all need them in case those bastards come back. I’ll handle them either way, but it’s better to have one for each of us.” Sapnap said with a proud smile at getting to fight against the Pillagers again.

“Have you guys looked for their camp anymore?” I asked since I didn’t go out as much as they did. I’ve been working on the mine, and on building.

“Still nothing.” Sapnap grumbled, leaning back in his chair.

“We’ll find them eventually.” George offered as I watched Dream close the book and put it away in his bag.

“I’m going fishing for the rest of the day.” Sapnap announced, standing up and going to grab his bag from the couch.

I giggled softly, avoiding his eye when he looked over his shoulder at me. I’m glad he enjoys his Fishing Hut so much that he goes out there at least once a day to fish.

“What’s your plan for the rest of today, luv?” George asked, standing as well from the table and stretching.

“Not sure, yet. We finished drying the books, right?” I asked, turning to Dream as he shouldered his bag.

“Most of them.” Dream answered, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m going mining, we need more iron and I’m still looking for diamonds.”

Right, Dream’s had his mind set on diamond tools since what he’s learned from his books so far is it’s far better than iron in terms of material for our weapons and tools.

“If you two want, you can help me.” Dream offered before heading out into the hallway to make his way to the mine.

“Want to?” George asked, nodding towards the door Dream had just disappeared through.

“Alright.” I agreed, restraining the urge to laugh at how George perked up so quickly. “You didn’t have any other plans?” I asked, making sure he’s not just agreeing because it’s Dream who invited him.

“I had some ideas, but this is fine.” George answered, pushing open the door and holding it open for me.

“What were your ideas?” I asked, standing just in the doorway to stop him. “It’s nothing to do with hunting down the pillager camp, is it?” I asked, teasing him with a small smirk that he snorted briefly over my words for.

“No, of course not. I was going to go out and grab some things. It can wait.” George waved off his original idea.

I haven’t gotten much time to spend with him though since that day we built Sapnap’s surprise fishing hut…

“Do you still want to?” I asked, stopping him as we moved out of the doorway into the hallway.

George stopped just as he was about to walk away, turning to me with a soft smile. “It’s alright, luv. It can wait.” George promised before waving a hand in the direction of our mine entrance.

I need to plan something for him. He’s done so much; he deserves something in return for all he’s done for me.

I’m fairly sure they’ve been planning something for me, I’m starting to think it’s a room for me even though I keep telling them I’m fine with the current arrangement since we have more important issues at the moment.

All three of them have rooms, that’s all that matters to me.

Following George, we reached the entrance and started down the long tunnel that we have made going deeper into the ground below. Dream was likely in one of the branching off tunnels, since I could faintly hear the sound of his pickaxe striking rock echoing back to us.

“I’m going to go down deeper. If you want, you can help or you can try to find Dream.” George offered as we made our way down the stairs that we only just put in yesterday.

“Is that your way of asking me, please luv come with me, or trying to shirk me off on Dream?” I teased, laughing when he flushed red at the teasing accusation.

“Look at the way you phrase things in the future.”

“Oh, please. It’s nothing compared to what you men say.”

George whined low in his throat, only making me laugh more.

“Okay, go with Dream.” George muttered, racing down the steps faster to get ahead of me.

“I thought you loved me, Georgie!” I cried after him, letting it echo through the tunnels and laughing at the embarrassed cry he sent back.

George is too easy to get to.

Following the striking of metal on stone, I found Dream’s tunnels. Narrow channels lit every so many feet with torches, from within came Dream’s sounds.

It’s a good thing I’m not claustrophobic.

“Dream?” I called down the tunnel, hearing his mining come to a pause.

“Down here, Princess.” I rolled my eyes at his response, still on the fence about the Princess nickname even if he complimented me for my strength against the pillagers.

Twisting and turning, I finally came upon where he was mining just in time to see him collecting iron.

“Joining me instead of Georgie?” Dream asked, and I could just see the smirk behind his mask.

“I think he’s too embarrassed to work with me right now.” I answered, joining him by mining out some coal he had yet to have gotten to collecting.

With that, we got to work. Searching for diamonds has been annoying so far, maybe they’re rarer than we realized. Or maybe we’re just looking in the wrong areas.

“Watch!” I stopped suddenly, having been tossing more cobble in my step. Dream’s hand landed in the middle of my chest, keeping me from going forward.

Just in front of me, there was single block wide hole in the ground that went to a dark abyss below.

“What is that?” I asked, stepping back as Dream pulled out some torches from his bag.

“I mined some iron, I guess we just missed a cave below us.” Dream said as he started mining around to the side and down. “Stay close, we might find some diamonds down there.” Dream’s so singularly minded on getting these diamonds!

Dream went in first, leaving me to follow right behind him as he placed another torch once we reached the end of the tunnel. It’s pitch black, a tunnel that goes down further into the darkness and further in the other direction.

Somewhere, I heard a zombie groan echo towards us.

“I’m going to keep my torches out and defend you. I’m going to need you to mine.” Dream offered, pulling out his axe that he admitted he liked more than the slower swing of a sword.

“Should I feel honored that you choose me to fight next to you, or worried that you might kiss me if I save you again?” I asked, sending him a mocking smile in the light of the torches he’s placed around us.

Dream chuckled lowly, pushing his mask up before turning to me with a raised brow and a smirk. “Tease me one more time about that, and I might start to believe you want me to kiss you again.” Dream countered, to which I playfully rolled my eyes, ignored the burn in my chest, and walked off to start mining the resources we need.

It’s weird to think we can joke about this now, after what’s happened. But it’s better than just trying to pretend it didn’t happen at all.

“Do we still need more coal?” I asked, looking in my bag to make sure I still had plenty of space for mining with him.

“I think we can leave it for later. We have some up in storage, and a stack each in each of the kitchen furnaces.” Dream answered, placing another torch down further into the cave as I made my way down to him.

“Alright. I’ll leave it for later.” I said as he continued ahead further down. “Don’t go leaving me behind.” I called after him but pulled aside to mine a spot of gold. We have very little of it up top, Dream’s only found it out in the wild in dungeons he’s stumbled upon so far.

“Watch your step.” As I was going to catch up to him lighting the way, he stopped me once again. “It’s steep.” Dream held a hand out for me, holding his torch in the other.

Taking his hand, he helped me down the steep ledge. His new gloves, while I must admit very attractive with the fingerless design and black leather and all, leave much to be desired in missing his warmth. But he likes them, and even offered me a pair which I took but just left in my chest up top.

Continuing on, a few minutes into going deeper and stopping when a monster would find us, we saw light down the tunnel. Coming from around a corner.

“What is that?” I asked, Dream pulling me behind him before continuing.

Coming around the corner, we were met with a large channel of steep walls reaching out in front of us. But we realized what the light was that we saw at least.

Pools of lava dotted the bottom of the channel, only broken by streams of water that came down from above.

“This is better than we could have hoped for.” Dream mused, turning to me with a smile. “A place like this must have something for us.” Dream said before charging right on in.

I laughed at his eagerness, racing to keep up so we wouldn’t get split up this far down into the ground.

From first glance, it was rich with resources. Iron and coal in abundance, gold dotting the channel here and there. Some other blue resource that I don’t think we’ve found so far. I even saw a small patch of emeralds in the distance by the lava.

Which Dream must be incredibly happy about since he says Knut would take emeralds as payment.

“We might have to make two trips.” Dream revealed, turning to me with a grin over the big find.

“Then let’s get to work, Green Monster.” I said before racing ahead of him, laughing at the playful growl I heard in response.

How can I pass up mocking him with that odd name the pillagers call him?

As I was mining a vein of iron, I nearly screamed when an arrow shot into the rock above my head.

The sound of bones breaking made me feel better.

“Still a monster?”

“I don’t know, prove me otherwise.” I returned, looking over my shoulder at him before dropping down into the pit the iron was going down into.

“Let’s play a game then.” Dream called back to me, tone playful amidst the clanging of our iron pickaxes against rock and metal.

“What’s the game?”

“Since we don’t really ask, do you wanna play a questions game? Learn that I’m not a monster?” Dream offered, appearing at the top of the pit just as I finished getting the last of the iron.

He offered a hand down to me, easily lifting me out like I weighed nothing.

“Play while we work?” I asked, following him to the next ore vein.

“Why not? Better than just working in silence, and you get to know the “green monster” better.” Dream said as he leaned against the rock wall beside my neck vein to mine.

“Alright.” I agreed, since there was no harm, and I might learn something new that even George and Sap don’t know.

“First, how much of your past before here do you remember?” Dream began, pulling out his crossbow from his bag. Watching him, I turned and watched his bolt sail down the ravine and straight into the face of a creeper which let out a loud hiss.

Another shot, in the face, and it was dead.

“Nothing, other than my name and some faint recollection of what I do and don’t like. I don’t have my memories, the same as you three.” I answered, deciding to play along and ask him questions as well.

“We’ll figure out how to get rid of the amnesia eventually.”

“What’s…your favorite flower?” I asked, starting off easy.

“Easy, rose.” Why am I not surprised, considering his hoodie smells like roses and citrus every time I get close enough to smell it? “What’s yours?”

“I think I’d have to say the same. Not from a beauty standpoint or anything, because I think there are many beautiful flowers to be seen. But the symbolism behind the rose.” I explained, head feeling slightly fuzzy as I tried to think of how to clarify my answer better.

“Do you feel it?” Dream asked suddenly, pulling me away from mining.

“What?”

“I saw your face. You look like you were struggling to find the right words. Do you feel like your head kind of clouds up when you try to think of something at times? Like it’s stopping you from what you’re doing?” Dream asked, placing a torch down above me as I finished up mining.

“Is it because of our amnesia?” I asked, starting to connect the dots if he knows what I’m feeling just by seeing my face.

“We think so. It’s annoying as hell; it’s why we don’t really try to pry our memories too deep. George and I tried pushing past it back when we first met, and it left me with a headache for two days.” Dream revealed, giving me a half smile when I flinched at the pain it caused him.

“I’ll remember that then.”

“Do you think you have any siblings? Family who misses you?” Ah, we’re getting more personal quickly I see.

“I’m not sure, but I feel like I do. I feel like my compassion and understanding that I have with you three has to come from experience.” I mused, grinning up at him when he narrowed his eyes playfully.

“That’s the same thought I had. That I must get my own from a past with a lot of family. I have wondered if they even have tried looking for me, however.” I stopped mining at his distant tone, recognizing a distant look in his eye when I see one.

“I’m sure they have. We’re probably just too far out of reach. We’ll all get back to our families, Dream.” I reminded him of the positive outlook that he’s known for, not wanting him to get somber on me.

“Favorite color?” Good old Dream is back already. That’s quick.

We continued for a while, working our way down the channel steadily. At one point, we had to stop and make a crafting table since my pick broke. But it felt like it was going so quick as questions came easier with the passing of time.

I had been mining some of the blue material when Dream trailed off mid question. Looking over at him, I saw him looking down at a familiar black stone like material that I hadn’t noticed till now.

Wait, I know why that’s familiar.

“George and I found that before. When we were exploring that island, there was a weird structure build there of this. It was broken though, and we couldn’t mine that either because it was too tough for our picks.” I revealed to Dream, wondering if it would be useful to us when we figure out how to mine it.

“I want to collect some of it, just in case. I’ll figure out how to mine it.” Dream offered, pulling the same book from earlier out of his bag.

“-guys? Are you still down in the mine?” I pulled my bag off my shoulder to pull out the earpiece Dream had given to me since we filled his bag.

“Yeah, everything alright up there?” I answered to George’s call of us.

“Yeah, it’s night though. Are you coming back soon?” It’s night already?! Have we been down here that long?

“Yeah-“

“I FOUND IT!” I jumped at Dream’s sudden shout, looking over towards him to see he had been mining.

Just below his feet, a bluish ore node that I immediately recognized from his book.

“Hey Princess, you think a guy has ever given you a diamond before?” Dream asked, mining the diamond out quickly and casting me a cheesy flirty wink and smile.

I laughed at the terrible pickup line. “I don’t know, why don’t you try being the first.” I offered back, Dream laughing as well with me.

“Um…” George, I forgot because of Dream shouting that George was on the earpiece. “Sap and I are making dinner; we’ll see you up top. Let us know if you need anything.” The earpiece cut off right away. Why did he just hang up that quickly?

“I GOT EIGHT! LETS FUCKING GO!” I looked back at Dream as he cheered loudly, voice bouncing off the walls and echoing all over.

“It’s getting late, Dream. We can come back down here tomorrow, but George and Sapnap are making dinner up top.” I revealed as he climbed out of the hole he made while mining the diamonds.

“Alright. We need to get these to safety anyways. Next question?” Dream offered as he put his pick away and pulled his sword back out.

“Hm, what’s going on between you and Sapnap?” I asked, deciding now is my chance.

“Pass.”

“No, there’s no passes!”

“Yes, there is. I got one, you can use one too.”

“DREAM!”

Dream just laughed and walked off in the direction we came down here from, leaving me to glare after him before racing forward to keep up with his faster stride. Curse him and his longer legs.

“Just answer.”

“Nah.”

“Fine, then I’m assuming jealousy.” I got his attention with that one. He stopped walking, turning to look back at me at what I said. It’s not dishonest, I have noticed the way he seemed annoyed by the closeness that Sapnap and I have developed.

Plus, his snide comments that night of our talk in the library. How he sounded when mentioning Sapnap showing me how to fish earlier that day. He doesn’t sound annoyed with Sapnap or even act like it, only when he sees Sap and I closer.

“Well, aren’t you presumptuous today.” Dream responded as he stood and waited for me to catch up.

“Prove me wrong.” I challenged him as I reached him, giving him a wink with a smirk before walking ahead of him.

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. I get to ask one first, then I’ll answer yours.” Dream offered after we walked in silence for a minute. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Did you like it, when I kissed you that day at the pond?” I tripped.

I literally tripped from shock over his brazen question.

Dream’s arm caught me around the waist before I could hit the ground, just holding me there for a moment before he got me back on my feet.

“W-why do you ask that?”

“Thought it would be funny, didn’t think you would trip over me like that.” Dream teased, but the rush of blood in my ears as my heart raced incredibly fast didn’t dissipate at all from him admitting it was just a joke.

Wasn’t it obvious that I liked it? I grabbed him by the collar and front of his hoodie. Plus, I kissed him back. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have.

“You want a real question?” Dream asked, walking ahead of me as I saw the spot we broke into the cave at up ahead.

“I liked it.” I can’t lie to him or keep secrets. What good does it do? To just sit and fester on some secret that is better to just let out so that I can move on from it? It’s better to admit to what he probably already knows and is just asking to try to embarrass me.

Dream stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at me. “What?”

My heart started to race at the way he looked at me. How I didn’t realize his mask was back on until now, so therefore couldn’t see his face for a proper read on how he feels about that. All I could see was his intense stare, and it made my blood race in my veins.

“You heard me.” I said simply, confidence over not wanting to keep secrets gone just by a simple glance from him.

“No, I don’t think I did.” Dream blocked the path up out of the cave with his body, leaning on the makeshift stairs as he stared me down. “How’s about you repeat it.” Dream offered, but it felt far from an offer with him blocking me from going topside.

“I’ll take a pass.” I stole his own teasing remark from earlier, only for Dream to narrow his eyes at me.

“Can’t pass. You already started, no stopping in the middle.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Answer and I’ll answer yours, remember.” I groaned loudly at his prideful smirk that he held when he pushed the mask up. “You liked it?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“That’s a whole different question which I will pass.” I stopped him before he could pry too far into my inner thought process.

Dream sighed dramatically, rolling his head back for even more emphasis. I took my chance and slid around him to get up the steps to go back topside. “Hey!”

“Better hurry, or they might start worrying for you.” I teased, only to squeal when as soon as I was back in the narrow tunnel we had made he lifted me up off my feet.

“Tell me, Princess. Come on, I’ll even be nice enough to carry you all the way up the stairs if you do.” Dream offered, but I still struggled to get out of his grasp as he moved me over his shoulder, fortunately careful of the low rock ceiling.

“Why are you so keen on this? You haven’t even answered my question. Mine is more important!” I argued, but he still did not release me.

Until I saw something flicker through his gaze as he moved me off his shoulder to hold me in his arms. The earpiece crackled from within one of our bags, getting him to let me down as he reached for it.

But I saw it. I know that look. I’ve seen it in George and Sapnap’s eyes as well. Particularly when they think no one is looking. But since Dream’s mask is off…

While Dream answered to the boys on the earpiece, I moved on ahead to get out of the tunnel.

Making it out of the tunnel, I waited on the stairs for Dream to catch up. It took him maybe a minute more than myself before he reached me.

“I want to change my question.” I revealed as he walked up to me, mask fitted back over his face now that we are to go back up to George and Sapnap.

“What is it?”

“Why did you want to know?” Even with the mask on, I still saw the way his shoulders tensed at my question. “Is it because of Sapnap, or…” I saw him roll his eyes through the slits in his mask.

“I’m not jealous. Whatever is going on with you and him doesn’t matter to me.” Lie. So, he truly is jealous? But why? What reason does he have to be jealous of my friendship to Sapnap?

“Then why?” I repeated the initial question as we started up the stairs together.

“To tease you?”

Lie.

“Dream.” Dream sighed, my single utterance of his name enough. “I answered yours.”

“Not fully.” Dream reminded, tilting his head back and glancing at me from the corner of the mask.

“Tell me why you want to know, and I’ll tell you why. Do you want me to keep calling you jealous?” I offered instead, smiling innocently at him as he chuckled lowly.

“It’s not important. Just me being overly curios and having to know everything.” Dream said with a shrug, which that might be true since he did like being in the loop about everything that goes on. But I still felt deep down like there was more to be told. More being held back.

“You know, I’ve felt it too.” I admitted softly, chancing myself admitting to him what I’ve seen in all three of their gazes.

“Hmm?”

“Lonely.” I clarified, and the way his eyes snapped to me immediately told me I was right. “I know I have you three here too, but it just feels…it’s not where we’re meant to be, right? It feels lonely being stuck out in the middle of this wilderness, basically alone aside from us.” I explained stopping when I realized he wasn’t following beside me anymore.

“You’re always smarter than you let on, aren’t you?” I chuckled softly at him, turning to see him a few steps behind me. “I was alone out here for a while before George ended up here too.” Dream reminded me of what I already knew.

I reached out a hand to him, pulling on his hand to get him back in step with me. “Well, now you don’t just have your brothers. You have me.” I said as his gloved hand squeezed mine.

“I know. Thank you, Princess.” Dream muttered shyly, accepting it when I reached to hug him again.

“Even if you get jealous because of the time I spend with the other two.” I screamed when Dream immediately lifted me over his shoulder again, smacking his back when he smacked my ass with a shitty excuse of punishment for being a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so dissatisfied with the end of this chapter! I had something planned, forgot what I had planned because I had to go do something, and got so frustrated that I couldn't get it back for this. Hate when chapters don't turn out the way I want them to.**
> 
> **Ooh, we see that we're getting closer with Dream now though! But we also see one of the side affects that comes with being stranded out in this strange blocky world. That uncomfortable fuzzy feeling when they try to remember their lives before. Not to mention the loneliness of being out in the wilderness like that?**
> 
> **I wonder if Dream's asking that question just because he's gotta know all, or for other reasons. Hmm...**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm keeping this authors note short, because I haven't started next chapter and might have work tonight. Let me know how you guys liked it! See y'all next chapter!**


	15. Ch. 15: Protect

Metal clanged loudly against metal, high pitched voices shrieking and screaming out commands. Dying out seconds later with sickening squelches of flesh being pierced.

Over the sounds of battle, I could just barely hear Dream and Sapnap’s battle cry’s as they fought against the pillagers. Ended them with little difficulty since the pillagers, while outnumbering us, are under-skilled and under equipped compared to the boys.

Other than the one that had to withdraw from battle with me.

“I’ve got more in my bag, grab them.” George and I were in the canopy above the battle, the leaves so thick that we could easily stand atop them and be safe from the war raging in the encampment below.

I pulled open George’s bag and pulled out the bandages that he had brought, kind of wishing we had potions as Dream was carrying. I’m sure he’ll give them to us after the fight, but for now we need to stem the bleeding.

“I need you to take off your shirt.” I reminded as I unwrapped the bandage roll.

George did so with a wince here and there. “I should be taking care of you first.” George reminded as he laid his bloody blue t-shirt on the leaves beside him.

“You got hurt blocking a hit for me, I’ll be fine until you’re bandaged.” I assured him, frowning at the gashes he had received across his chest from the weird creature that the pillagers had tamed to fight for them.

The two gashes where the beast’s horns nearly impaled George still bled, fortunately he’s still able to stand.

“How’s your leg?” George asked as I pressed a gauze over each gash, his hand coming over mine to help me apply pressure.

“It’s fine for now, Georgie.” I promised him but watched him pull another roll of bandages from his bag anyways with his free hand.

“Scoot closer.” George said as I began wrapping the bandages around his torso to secure the gauze on the one gash.

I had to get closer anyways to reach, so he took the opportunity and pressed the bandage over the bleeding wound on my upper thigh, chuckling when I winced at him.

“I’m not going to let you bleed out for me.”

“I’m not bleeding out, it’s superficial.”

“Luv.”

His hand put pressure on my wound as I worked on the second gash on the other side of his chest, causing me to flinch from the sudden sting it caused.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, it’s gonna hurt.” George apologized, leaning closer to me as I wrapped him up with the bandages. “Um…I’m gonna—it’s not—” George started stuttering, confusing me as I listened down to see if the fight had ended yet.

When I heard the creature that attacked George roar again, I sighed. This attack on this camp better be worth it…

“I can’t—can’t reach the—the full wound with your…” George trailed off but following his gaze I understood what he was trying to tell me.

“Oh…” My face heated with embarrassment at how he was trying to ask me to get out of my pants so he could take care of my own wound.

“I’m sorry.” George whispered, ducking his gaze away from me as he reached for more bandages for me.

“After I’m done with yours, I’ll let you.” I offered as the white bandages against his tan skin stained red easily.

“Dream should still have some potions from Knut. It’ll close the wound for you and make you feel a lot better.” George offered, keeping his eyes off me as his hand on my thigh applied more pressure to my wound.

“You need it more.”

“Luv, I’m-“

“No, you need it more. You got hit in the chest, I got hit in the leg. It’s nowhere near the same.”

George sighed, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky above. “You’re so stubborn.” George complained, half-hearted and quiet.

I rolled my eyes, reaching for his shirt to help him get back into it now that his wounds are dressed properly. “And you’re too kind to let yourself suffer just to help me.” I said in return, staring down at the cuts in his t-shirt where he got hit for a moment.

Hit because I didn’t see the brute of a beast since I was shooting at crossbowmen nearby. And George shoved me out of the way before it could run me down. Instead getting hit in the chest himself and knocked flying a few feet while I walked away with just a gash on my leg where the crossbowman just barely missed sticking me fully with a bolt.

“I want you to be okay, I’m fine with that.” George pulled me out of my self-pity, his hands taking mine and pulling them to his bandaged chest. “I’m still breathing, I’m alright. Let me help you, sweetheart.” My chest fluttered at the new nickname, he hasn’t called me anything but my name or luv before.

“If it had its head down, you could have died, George.” I reminded him of the true gravity of what he had done just to protect me.

“And if it had hit you, it could have trampled you and killed you.” George warned me in turn, his hands leaving mine and instead returning to my wounded thigh.

“You’re as bad as Dream.”

“Probably. It’s better than the alternative of losing you.” I sighed, leaning in and hugging him to remind my terrified heart that he’s fine and going to be alright.

“I hate you.”

“I know you mean love.” George soothed softly, one hand landing on my back as I fought back the urge to cry over how injured he got over protecting me.

Pulling back, his hand moved to the back of my shoulder and pulled me right back to him.

I nearly squeaked when his lips pressed to my cheek, soft and warm and barely against me for a second before he pressed his forehead to my temple and sighed. His breath hot against my skin.

“You are terrifying, you know that?” Me? How am I terrifying? “You…you could have been killed. You’ve gotten hurt twice now, and you don’t even act like you’ve been hurt because you’re so focused on us. What happens if you are focused on us in the future and the worst does happen?” George asked, his hand sliding down to the middle of my back.

George is trembling…

“I’m sorry I scared you.” I soothed softly, wincing when his hand gripped around my wound too tight.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I forgot!” George immediately noticed my wince, about to pull away until I handed reached for his shirt again to help him get it back on. His lips set, obviously ready to argue, but he surprisingly cooperated.

We perked up when we heard our names echo up to us from the ground below. “George!”

“Babe, where are you?!”

Dream and Sapnap were shouting for us. Is the fight over?

“We’re up in the tree canopy!” George called back before I could try to climb back down to them.

It took a few minutes before they managed to find us, both panting for breath as they got up to us. “Oh my god, what happened to you two?” Sapnap asked, dropping down next to us as he looked at George’s bloodied shirt before at my thigh that George was still holding bandages to.

“Hold on.” Dream pulled off his bag and started rooting around in it, eventually pulling out two bottles filled with a rolling light pink liquid.

Dream held a bottle out to each of us before taking a seat next to us as well. “Drink it whole.” Dream instructed as we each popped the cork on the bottle we were handed.

“Did you two finish the attack?” I asked, slyly checking them to make sure they weren’t wounded like George and I had been.

“Yeah, the whole camp is burning to the ground, babe.” Sapnap said proudly, turning to Dream to give him a high five.

Dream didn’t return it, instead motioning to both myself and George to drink.

Lifting the bottle to my lips, I began to drink. The moment the light pink liquid hit my tongue, my senses were filled with the sweet taste of strawberries and sugar. It felt comfortingly warm across my tongue, all the way down to my stomach.

As I continued to drink it down, I felt my body warm in response to it. Like a warm blanket had been laid over my body. The pain in my thigh eased away gently, until it was no more.

Whatever this is, it’s the best tasting thing I’ve had out here.

After I finished, I set the empty bottle down only to realize that my now uncovered wound had closed. Just a scabbed-up line as a reminder of the arrow that sliced across my leg.

“They’re potions of regeneration. The wounds are closed, but just keep them covered so they stay clean.” Dream explained, Sapnap taking the stained bandages that George had been holding to my thigh.

“Thanks, Dream.” George thanked him, sitting up more easily now that he had finished his potion.

“Let me wrap this for you, and we can get out of here.” Sapnap offered to me, looking worse for wear himself but at least not as beat up as George had gotten.

“Her pants are in the way; you might want to…let her do it.” George offered, looking away from me like he had earlier when he first mentioned trying to help me.

“Can you walk, George? The potion should have given you back some energy.” Dream chimed in, standing up carefully on the canopy of leaves and branches we found ourselves on.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. What was that thing anyways?”

“The pillagers were calling it a Ravager.”

“Set them on fire.” Sapnap growled the words out as he pulled a clean roll of bandages out of his own bag.

“Princess, do you want to get that wrapped here, or back at home?” Dream asked, helping me to my feet as George and Sap got up as well.

“Let’s do it at home. I can clean it there too.” I answered, and then had to put up with the two uninjured boys helping me down from the treetops so we could go home.

The camp was in fact burning as Sapnap had promised it was. The wood burning hotly and some of it already turned to ash. The cloth and banners still burning from bottom to top. It looked like the boys had just ran through with lighters and set fire to everything that was flammable.

Actually, it was probably Sapnap solely who did this. Dream’s not a pyro, Sapnap is a huge one.

“We got some good loot from these guys.” Sapnap mused as he flipped off the burning encampment. “Fuck you, Pillagers!”

“They’re dead, Sapnap. Let’s just get home.” George offered, giving a wary gaze to the large burning building that most of the pillagers had poured from when the fight began.

Unfortunately, it was going to be a long walk back to base. The only reason we knew where to find the encampment was because Dream had let one of the pillagers live one time, after breaking his crossbow, and he ran straight back to his allies.

Leading us straight back to his allies.

“You two are getting armor from now on.” Dream revealed halfway into the silent walk back home.

“What?”

“Why not all of us? We have the iron now for full sets for us all.” George agreed with the plan, but I didn’t know if I could put up with the added weight of armor on my body. Dream had Sapnap wearing some back at home, and it looked so bulky…

“Gogy does have a point.” Sapnap agreed with Georges idea.

“Stop calling me that.” George seethed quietly at the new nickname Sap had been trying out recently on George.

“What’s wrong, daddy? Don’t want them hearing us sweet talk?” I snorted as Sapnap immediately wrapped an arm around George’s shoulder.

“Get off me!”

Dream looked back at me trailing in the back, falling back to be in step with me.

“Any pain?” Dream asked, motioning towards my loosely wrapped thigh.

“No, I’m alright now thanks to the potions you gave us.” I assured him, leaning against him when he draped an arm around my shoulder.

“Be more aware of your surroundings in the future, Princess. We won’t always be around to throw ourselves in the way.” I smacked him immediately for phrasing it that way. “Why?”

“I don’t want you guys to do that either. You didn’t see how much George was bleeding from nearly getting gouged from the horns of that Ravager.” I muttered, shutting my eyes to try to hide that image of him sprawled on his back in the treetops with me after I basically dragged him up there. The blood soaking his blue t-shirt.

Blood that I could still see if George turned and looked at me.

“If he hadn’t done it, I would have.” Dream broke me from the memory of George bleeding because of me. “But be careful, Princess. We’re all going to get out of here, we’re not losing you.” I hugged myself into his side again, a silent agreement to what he asks of me.

The sun began to set as we were nearly home, closing ranks in case we have to deal with any monsters before we’re safely home.

“We need to get that hot tub set up. My aching muscles would love a nice soak.” Sapnap complained as we weaved around the trees and tall grass.

“Just take a bath.” Dream offered instead of the hot tub that still hasn’t been built.

“Ew, no. That’s just sitting in your own dirt and nastiness.”

“You’d be doing the same thing in a hot tub; the only difference is there would be bubbles.” George pointed out what I was tempted to mention.

“Why do you guys have to ruin something that could be great?” Sapnap complained once again.

“Sap, I’ll rub your back and shoulders for you. It should be enough until we get the hot tub built.” I offered in hopes it would end the complaining. It’s been a long day, the less complaints and more relaxing the better.

“Really? That would be awesome, babe!” I was immediately snatched into a hug by the resident pyro, laughing before pushing him back as I realized how badly he needs a shower first.

“First take a shower though, you’re sticky with sweat.” I teased, laughing more when he got playfully insulted by me and my teasing honesty.

“Why does he get a back rub and not us? I’m the one that got hurt today.” George jumped in on the situation, coming to wrap an arm around my other side that Sap wasn’t on.

“Oh my gosh, you’re all such babies.” I teased, only to squeal when both of them immediately jabbed me in the side.

“Take it back.”

“Or we’ll never let you escape.”

“Leave her alone, guys. The wound might be closed, but you two can still aggravate it.” Dream shut down the playful antics, looking back at us with little amusement.

George and Sapnap whined dramatically, letting me go and walking past Dream.

“Killjoy.”

“He’s just jealous because it’s me getting the rub down and not him.”

“Phrase it that way again and you’ll get nothing.” I warned but knew that Sapnap might have a point. Usually, Dream is always ready to jump in teasing any of us.

But maybe he is being jealous. Because both the boys had me trapped between them to try to tickle me until they got what they wanted.

I was so focused on trying to decide if Dream was actually jealous or not and not the conversation the three of them were having that I nearly missed movement behind a tree up ahead.

I’d recognize that grey skin anywhere though.

I pulled my sword out as the boys kept walking and talking, rushing forward just in time to block his sword when the Pillager charged forward.

“NO! I was sneaky!” That high pitched voice has lost its amusement to me after all the times they’ve been a bother to us now.

I didn’t say a word, kicking my show up and sending his sword flying while he was distracted and stabbing forward with my sword.

It pierced his chest between his ribs, and I pushed forward until I hit a tree.

I only backed off when the Pillager finally disappeared with a puff of smoke, snatching up the emeralds left in his place.

Turning back to the boys, not one of them had their weapons out. But they were all staring at me like I just did the most amazing thing in the world.

“What?” I asked, confused since they’ve seen me killing pillagers all day basically while we stormed the encampment.

“None of us even saw that one.” George pointed out, the first to speak after they continued to just stare at me for another minute.

“That was so hot.” Sapnap admitted before flushing red and running ahead of the rest of us.

Dream averted his eyes and moved ahead as well, not saying a word.

Guys are weird. All I did was the same thing I’ve done all day. The same thing they’ve done all day.

We did end up having to fight off some monsters on the way back home, but it was nothing compared to the fight earlier in the day. Once we got through the gates, my stomach growled loudly and made me flush hotly as George turned to me with a smirk since he must have heard it.

The smirk faded when his stomach growled loudly as well.

“Alright, let’s get some dinner.” Dream announced, first to say it and we definitely were more than happy to do so.

Sapnap made for the shower as soon as we were in the door, so George went to go get dinner started after telling me to take care of my leg.

“I’ll help you.” Dream offered as he came out of his room with clean bandages.

“You guys should stop babying me.” I complained lightly as Dream had me sit on the couch.

“Well, Princess is better suited there. But if you stop getting hurt…” Dream trailed off, but I could tell he must me smirking behind that mask of his.

“Okay, smart ass.”

“Thank you, I do have a great ass.”

“I didn’t-“ I just cut short with a sigh, not willing to give him the satisfaction of falling for his manipulative phrasing.

“Pants.” Oh, I’m definitely not going to let him wrap my leg now.

“Nope, I’m going to do it myself, thank you!” I tried to jump up but Dream nearly tripped me when he kept a hand on my leg and didn’t let me get up so easily.

“I’m not going to look. Besides, you have to sew up the hole in them anyways. All I need is to wrap the bandage around where you got cut.” Dream explained, but I still wasn’t having it.

“I am not about to let you guys see me without pants.”

“Why not? We wouldn’t complain, babe.”

“Pervert!” I took the roll of bandages from Dream and chucked them at Sapnap as he walked in with that comment, glaring at him as he laughed shamelessly at his own words.

“I am going to take a shower. AND LOCK THE DOOR!” I escaped at last, taking the bandages with me on the way out.

But getting into the bathroom and showering, I did notice why Dream wanted to wrap it. Dried blood still caked my skin around the once open wound. It was scabbed over thanks to the potion, but the skin still looked red and agitated from the original cut.

It could still get infected, it’s too risky to let that happen out here where we basically only have a few potions left and bandages. It’s quite lucky that none of us have gotten sick yet.

Wrapping the bandages around my thigh loosely, I made sure it was fine before looking at my torn pants.

How am I supposed to fix these? I doubt we just have thread and a needle laying around…

Maybe Dream has something. He always seems to have an answer to most things.

As soon as I was out of the bathroom, Dream took my place to take a shower. George and Sapnap were finishing up making dinner when I walked in.

“Do you guys have something to fix this?” I gestured to the hole in my pants, just then remembering George’s shirt would need mending as well.

“Yeah, I can sew it up for you.” George offered, putting plates down on the table.

“No, I can do it. I wouldn’t want to bother you with it.”

“It’s nothing, luv. Who do you think has been fixing our clothes this whole time with all our injuries? Sapnap?”

I snorted as Sapnap scoffed dramatically before falling back onto the couch. “I don’t have the patience for that.” Sapnap admitted, kicking his legs up on the other end of the couch.

“We’ll take care of it later. Sapnap, get up and come sit at the table. I’m not bringing your food to the couch.” I giggled softly as big brother George started in on Sapnap once more.

This is more of a family than a group of friends trying to figure out how to get home.

Dream came back from his shower, so we all sat down to dig in and get something into our empty stomachs for the first time since this morning. It felt good to be able to sit and relax after finally getting rid of that encampment of Pillagers.

“Did you guys find anything useful for us getting out of here?” George asked as we ate, not looking up from his plate.

“No, just more emeralds for Knut and some worn weapons that weren’t any value to us, so we left them.” Dream answered as I finished eating.

“That’s the only thing these pillagers have been good for. They always have emeralds.” Sapnap muttered through a mouthful.

“Maybe Knut will have information to sell. He hasn’t been back since that first time; he must have gone to one city or somewhere that can help us somehow.” George offered hopefully, finished with his own dinner as well.

Making small talk after, we all just took the chance and finally relaxed a bit easier now that the encampment is dealt with.

“Dream, do you wanna take a warm bath together?” I nearly spat out my drink at George’s teasing, coughing instead on my water.

“We could give each other back massages.” Dream joined in with him, Sapnap actually spitting out his drink as he started laughing.

“It’ll feel so much better, just give me a rub down.”

“Sapnap’s not welcome, he’s already stealing the Princess to give him his own rub down.”

These two, they’re so ridiculous!

“Yeah, Dream Daddy? You don’t want me to do it?” A howl of laughter left me as Dream immediately lost his cool and cringed visibly at Sapnap butting into the joke.

“NEVER call me that!”

“What’s the matter? George can call you it while you suds him up, but I can’t? Why, Daddy?!” This is too much! I push my seat back from the table and stand as my stomach starts to ache from laughing too hard.

“I think we broke her.” George cried through his own laughter, leaning on the table before I made my way over to the couch to put some distance between me and the joking flirty banter.

“I didn’t know you two were so…active with one another!” I tossed in my own comment before flopping down onto the couch.

Sapnap joined me on the couch seconds later, laying on the other end as he laughed along with me at what George and Dream essentially gave us liberty to say by starting it themselves.

“I’m getting in the shower, anywhere to get away from all this.” I looked over at George as he waved his hands between us on the couch and the table where the joking about him and Dream had begun.

“Can I get that back rub now?” Sapnap asked as I glanced to Dream leaning back in his seat at the table. He turned towards us, nearly catching my eye, but I looked away just in time.

“Yeah, sure.” I answered Sapnap, sitting up so I could do as I promised to him. “You can either sit on the floor in front of the couch or lay on your stomach and I’ll sit next to you.” I offered and was immediately met with him rolling off the couch onto the hard floor.

“Ow.”

“I didn’t say you had to roll off.”

Waiting for him to scoot closer, he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably as I settled behind him on the couch.

“Anywhere in particular that you have an ache or tenseness at?” I asked, placing my hands on each shoulder and squeezing softly through his shirt. The immediate sigh and way he relaxed made me smile, I forgot he was so starved for touch.

“Just my shoulders.” Sapnap answered softly, nearly melting when I started to massage his shoulders gently.

Gently applying pressure, squeezing and massaging his shoulders and around his neck, I could feel the tension that was present when I began falling away under my fingers. Sapnap’s soft sighs and the way he was nearly slouching with relaxation were also a good hint that he was loving this.

“You’re so good at this.” Sapnap drawled softly as I moved a hand to the back of his neck, the pyro stopping me when he leaned back and laid his head on my leg.

“I can’t continue if you lay on my hand.” I reminded, tapping his temple with my free hand.

“It already feels so good.” Sapnap hummed softly instead of lifting his head off my hand.

“You’re such a brat.” I teased softly, pressing gentle circles against his temple instead with my hand that he was not laying on.

I watched as his eyes rolled shut with my fingers kneading his temple, a soft moan echoing up from his throat.

My hand flinched away from him when a loud slam echoed through the room, startling both myself and Sapnap as his head shot up off my lap.

“What was that?” I asked, confused and worried we might have a monster or even worse pillager somewhere nearby to have to deal with.

“Fucking Dream…” Sapnap muttered, sitting back up straight as I realized he was indeed right.

Dream had been sitting at the table this whole time, but he’s not there now. Did neither of us actually see Dream get up and leave?

“Don’t stop because of him, please.” Sapnap whined, reaching a hand back for my own. But my mind still raced as I returned to massaging his shoulders for him.

Did Dream just storm out because of Sapnap and I? I don’t think there’s room for doubt anymore about the possibility of him being jealous…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Uh oh, storm clouds fall over the happy friends. The green monster might have that name for more reasons than we realize... But how could he be jealous? It's just a friendly massage ;)**
> 
> **I totally didn't have to look up the proper way to give a massage either. I totally knew how to do that before hand xD**
> 
> **But the beginning of the chapter, the pillager camp is gone! For now... Who truly knows if they are gone for good. But that moment with our goggled hero...Wow.**
> 
> **So, real quick. I'm giving you guys the chance to vote here. It may or may not actually happen, because this story is always changing as I write. But, you guys get to vote. I'm giving you a choice on the next introduction. Who will it be? Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy (I feel like y'all are gonna vote for Tommo just because everyone loves him), or Karl. I would put Tubbo in, but I'd probably need a beta to help me capture him properly.**
> 
> **I watch these guys streams too, just not as often as the three mains already in the story. I try to keep personalities as close to original as possible, so that's why I'm just putting these four in for now as options for the vote. If someone wants to help out, I'd be more than delighted because while I do watch Tubbo, I've not really gotten to know his personality enough.**
> 
> **So, here is your current options for this first vote on the next possible introductee. Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy, and Karl. OH WAIT! BBH! Five, there's five options! Bad Boy Halo is the fifth! I am so sorry, I almost forgot again xD I'm SORRY BBH!!! I wish I could add Fundy, but yet again I need to get a read on his personality more T-T**
> 
> **So, let me know your choice in the comments. I'll tally them all up, and let y'all know who the winner is. (Still feel like it's going to be Tommy)**
> 
> **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!!! Thank you for all that you've done so far, all the kudos and bookmarks on AO3 to all the votes and favorites on Wattpad. All the comments really brighten my day as well, I'm so happy to see the reads going up each chapter!**
> 
> **I'm going to go, it's half past three and I may have work tomorrow. See you all next chapter! (SORRY FOR LONG AUTHORS NOTE)**


	16. Ch. 16: Curiosity

Knut has finally come back!

Dream's been out in the field with him for nearly an hour now. How much can he be buying? I know we have a lot of emeralds saved up, but don't buy out his entire inventory!

Knut keeps flailing his arms around excitedly, maybe Dream's just trying to pry new information out of the trader. Maybe how to get to the Nether like Dream has wanted to do.

George and Sapnap are out who knows where today, and Dream was just about to go out as well when Knut suddenly came through the gates with his llamas.

I was going to go out myself, in fact. Not very far, if Dream hasn't made that abundantly clear, but it's better than being stuck here alone while the rest of them are out doing their own tasks.

Finally, Dream waved Knut off as the trader almost ran for the gates with a happy cry.

Yeah, Dream definitely bought out his whole stock.

Dream spotted me sitting on the steps up to the front door, making his way over as he tossed some things in his bag.

"Here, Princess." I barely caught it as Dream tossed something to me, immediately recognizing the little earpiece.

"Did you buy two more from Knut?" I asked, tucking the device into my bag.

"Yeah, we each get one now." Dream answered, walking past me to get to the door.

"What all did you buy from him? He practically skipped out of here. His llamas look like they lost fifty pounds each." I mused as I rose to follow him inside.

"More regen potions, those two earpieces weren't cheap, and a few other things. I'm going to put them away." I was left standing alone in the room as Dream went into his room without another word.

A sigh left me. Why is he being like this? Why is he being so...cold to me so suddenly?

This has been the last few days. Dream still talks to me like normal, but it doesn't take a genius to see how he's almost eager to get away from me if we're alone.

It doesn't take a genius to see how he avoids standing too close, avoids eye contact. Responds to me quickly when we do talk.

Why? Why is he being like this? What's happened? Was it something I did?

Is this still just the jealousy? Or is there something more amiss that I haven't realized?

I wish he would just talk to me like we promised we would. I wish he would just...

I fought back against the warm sting in my eyes, hearing his bootsteps on the other side of the door as signal that he's coming back out.

Dream did come out seconds later, barely glancing at me yet again.

I didn't say a word and instead moved past him as he walked towards me. Making my way for the hallway that led towards the back door of the base.

If all I am to him is a simple glance, then screw his order not to go too far from base. I deserve a chance to get out of here too.

I heard him call my name as I closed the door behind me, heading for the staircase.

Only a bark stopped me, Pippet coming around the corner and racing to me with a happily wagging tail.

"Come on, boy. Let's both go explore together." I offered, patting him on the head before continuing my escape.

As soon as Pippet and I got out that last door, it felt like I could breathe easier. It felt like I could actually relax without worrying that I've done something wrong.

What kind of a friend is he? To suddenly give me a cold shoulder like this when I haven't even done anything to him? I forgave him for that day at the pond, we were fine for so long, and now he acts like I'm hardly here?

Screw you, Dream. If this is still jealousy, then be jealous all you want but I'm getting out of here.

Pippet and I nearly raced off away from base. The further away I got, the easier I could breathe. And the more excited I was that I now get to go explore on my own without being told what I can and cannot do.

I am not a princess. I am a survivor, and I can make it out here just fine on my own.

I lost track of time, just walking endlessly with Pippet. I only realized I had been following an old pattern when I came to the shore that George and I once travelled to. The island where I proved I'm capable, just offshore and teeming with cows and chickens on the beach.

"Want to explore somewhere new?" I asked Pippet, smiling when he barked in return and suddenly started heading left along the beach. "Alright, lead the way!"

Poor Pippet hasn't even gotten to leave the base since I brought him home. He's somehow a fully grown dog now, we assume something to do with these lands again. Poor Pippet had to spend his puppyhood inside.

Of course, he'd be as excited as I to get out and explore a little while.

I heard the earpiece crackle to life in my bag after walking along the beach with Pippet for who knows how long, Pippet stopping and turning to me with his head tilted to the side.

"Nah, this is you and I time. The boys can live a day without us." I mused, patting him on the head as I caught up and continuing on side by side.

This is a strange land, but it is undeniably beautiful. Just offshore, I could see dolphins breaching the water with clicks and squeals. I didn't know there was dolphins here!

"Pippet, we built a home in the wrong place. I would love a beach home." I continued to talk to Pippet like he could understand me, laughing when he barked at me like he actually did.

Just in the distance, I saw the forest change. Instead of the oak trees that we've been used to for so long, I saw tall spruce like the forest off to the right of our base. Gradually rising up the side of rolling hills.

Wait.

Lights. I can see lights!

"Come on, Pippet!" I started running, excitement bubbling in my chest at the sight of lights in the trees up ahead.

There must be someone around if there's lights! Maybe it's someone who can help us! Maybe they know where we are, and how we can all get home!

Reaching the lights, I realized they were lanterns hanging from hooks embedded into the bark of the trees. Leading further up the hills.

My earpiece crackled inside my bag again, one of the boys voices coming through muffled by my bag.

Now I definitely can't answer them. What if I'm about to find us a way to get home? What if I find good news for all of us? I must keep going, I can't turn back if they're calling me home!

"Come Pippet!" Pippet and I raced on, following the hanging lanterns.

My lungs started to burn as we got further up the hill, the exertion of running up hill beginning to get to me. But, as soon as we got to the top of that first hill, my eyes widened at the view before us.

A building of cobble and wood stood nearby, lighted with the same lanterns that I followed up the hill. But just past that?

A town sprawling across the gentle hills. With people running back and forth who looked very similar to Knut aside from the way they dress. Children darting around the adults legs, playing games and getting shouted at from some of the adults.

Fields of wheat and bushes of red berries dotted the lower flatter land. Tended to by people who would stop and wave to other passing people.

Buildings lined up beside each other, like the one in front of me. Made of wood and cobble and varying in size and shape. Looking small compared to our own home, but cozy.

It...it's just like what a normal town should be. Even if the people look different, it's the exact same!

It's finally a town! A town who might know how we can get out of here!

My excitement died slowly when a large stone like creature nearly twice my height came out from behind the building closest to me. Ambling towards me with a swinging gait and arms that look like it could smash anything.

Its body was grey like iron, but patches of vines and moss grew over certain spots on its body as well. Either way, I started to back away slowly in fear of whether this lumbering giant is hostile or not.

The giant continued towards me however, reaching me in mere steps with its joints grinding loudly like stone on stone.

It let out a rumbling sound as it looked down on me, and I reached for my sword to defend myself.

Until it opened one of its long arms to reveal a tiny red flower to me.

Is it...is this thing offering me a flower?

Hesitantly, I accepted the flower from it. It rumbled loudly once again, almost like it was trying to talk to me as I looked up to meet its dark eyes that watched my every movement.

"Thank you." I thanked it even though I'm not entirely sure it can understand.

Wasn't, until it walked a few feet away and looked back at me as though it wanted me to follow.

Maybe it's some sort of soldier for this village? Either way, if it's going to lead me in, I'll take it.

Patting Pippet on the head, we rushed over to follow behind the stony giant.

It led us onto a pathway made of stone bricks, leading us around the single small hut and past another on the outskirt of the town and following the path further in. I realized quickly that the pathways lead up and down and all around the village, dotted at intersections with lanterns atop single fences.

The whole village looks like it's very lived in. How long has this been here? How did it take us this long to find this place? There must be plenty of people living here!

As I followed it, I noticed the villagers had seen me as well. Some of them looked upon me with fascination, making noises similar to what Knut made when we first met him. Some of the children I saw earlier ran up to the stony giant, giving it another flower and looking at me shyly before running off.

The people act like I'm the odd one. Well, maybe I am since this is their home. But where even am I to begin with?

The walk through the village while awing at the architecture and sights finally came to an end near a golden bell attached to a wooden altar almost. In front of which stood someone with a leather smock and black eye patch.

"So, you are the stranger the villagers have been talking about." The man with the eye patch spoke with a deep, gravelly voice. "I am Volund, welcome. It's been some time since we've...met one of you." Volund gestured to me with an odd quirk of his brow.

Should I be offended?

Wait, one of me. Does that mean that he's met people before? People like Dream, George, Sapnap and I? Are there people out here, or have there been people out here and they figured out how to get back home?

"Our leader is disappointingly not here to greet you himself. But I am his second, and so I shall help you until you go back on your way." Volund offered, gesturing for me to follow with one gloved hand and waiting until I started moving. "Thank you, Terios, that is all." The large creature that led me here grumbled lowly once again and stomped off.

What kind of a village is this?

"What was that?" I asked, gesturing after the creature named Terios as it lumbered away.

"They are Iron Golems. They defend our homes against the pillager raiders and monsters of the night." Volund answered as we started to walk past the large farm I saw from a distance earlier. "Though, the pillagers have been surprisingly quiet of recent."

"That's probably our fault." I revealed, which got Volund to stop and turn to me with an interested sparkle in his green eye. "My friends...we wiped out an encampment of the pillagers recently. They haven't come back since."

"They will." Volund said simply, folding his arms over his chest. "They always do. Have you eaten recently? Where are these friends you mentioned?" Volund asked as we started up a staircase, heading further into the village.

"I wouldn't want to impose." I purposefully avoided the question about the boys, not sure if I can trust this stranger, even friendly as he may seem, to know where our home is.

"It's alright, we've plenty of food from our recent harvest. Even if I don't agree, our village prides itself on welcoming outsiders." Gee, I'm glad that the other villagers are so welcoming then. I shouldn't be surprised that he doesn't agree, he looks like he's seen hard times.

"You said earlier that you've seen other people like me?" I asked the important question, curious what happened to the last that visited here.

"Yes. One like you showed up long ago, looking far worse off than you. He is away with our leader currently. We haven't news of their time of return yet." I wonder, does this village leader know how to get us out of here? Is that where the leader is with the other person possibly stranded just like me and the boys?

"His home is far from here, but he makes trips to our village often and offers wares that are very helpful to us. He is to thank for our new road, in fact." Volund revealed, stomping on the stone bricks beneath our shoes for emphasis.

"Volund!" Our attention was pulled away as a villager with a monocle and grey and yellow clothing ran up to us. "Some of the children have vanished into the forest!"

"Again, Egil?" Volund sighed, obviously frustrated with this new villager.

Children have gone lost in the forest?

"I can go find them for you." I offered, remembering how the kids were playing tag earlier when I passed by. They must have continued their game into the woods, not paying attention to the danger as children often do.

"I can go find them for you." I offered without another thought. I can find my way back home easily enough; how hard will it be to find some kids that are probably just nearby but out of sight to the adults?

"We couldn't ask that of you. They are our responsibility." Volund argued against my offer, waving me off dismissively.

"I can go with her!" Egil didn't seem to reject my idea though. "I have my maps with me, as always. We will find the children." Egil suddenly pulled out a bunch of rolled up maps I assume. Where was he keeping those?

Volund looked between us and sighed loudly. "Very well. Be back soon, with or without the children. We will find them regardless, those reckless brats." Volund must be the cranky grandpa of the village...

"Come, come!" Egil waved to me to follow, so I whistled for Pippet and we were off. "Where are you from?" Egil asked as he led me into the woods.

"I'm not sure, exactly. I just...woke up here one day." I answered, not sure exactly how to explain waking up in a pond nearly drowning.

"Ah, like the other! Our village has great affection for your culture if it's like the other man's. In all our years, it's never looked so elegant as it does now!" Egil chimed happily as we walked, a stark contrast to Volund's bristly personality.

"Is the other man trying to find his way home?"

"Yes, yes he is. He's been trying for a while, poor man. Stranded all alone so far from home. How dreadful, how sad it must be." Thanks, Egil. Thanks for the reminder of how all of us have woken up alone out here in the middle of a seemingly different world without a clue how to get back home.

"Do the children run off like this often?" I asked as we searched around trees and listened for the shouts of the children.

"Oh yes, but usually only down to the sea below. Not out into the woods, it's much too dangerous out here for them." Egil answered, peeking around a tree.

Just at that moment, loud shouts echoed through the woods to us.

"Children! Come back at once!"

"Egil, wait!"

I raced after Egil as he immediately broke into a run in the direction the shouting came from.

I nearly raced right off a cliff when Egil made a sharp turn, starting to think this wasn't worth it now.

Finally, we came to a large lake surrounded by steep cliffs. At the edge of which stood a group of children, splashing in the shallow water and shouting happily.

"Children!" All eyes snapped to Egil, even mine. I didn't expect a man so happy as himself before to suddenly gain a bark. "How dare you risk your lives running off like this!"

I stood back as Egil stomped towards the children, practically smoking from his ears with anger.

My eyes left him though when I saw something rising from the water. What is that?

Something like a blue zombie peeked out of the water, and next came what looked to be a trident in its hands. Which it aimed straight at a child near the shore.

"Watch out!" I pulled my bow out quickly, open firing on the weird monster in the water.

Screams of the children pierced the air as I let loose a volley of arrows, striking the monster in the head three times before it finally disappeared with a puff of smoke. In its place, the trident it had been prepared to throw at the child before I intervened.

"Oh, thank you! You saved their lives, thank you!" Egil cried, swaddling the terrified children against his body.

"No need to thank me, but what was that?"

"That was a Drowned, dreadful things they are. Let us get home, do not wander!" Egil shouted after the children when they nearly sprinted to get away from the lake.

On the plus side, while they are scared, they'll probably be too scared of another Drowned to come back out here in the future.

About three thirds of the way back to the village, I heard my earpiece that I had forgotten about in all the excitement crackle to life in my bag. "—seen her?"

"---not home---is she?"

"What is that?" A trio of children suddenly surrounded me, having heard the boys talking over the headset possibly.

"That's my friends." I answered, reaching into my bag to pull out my earpiece and see what's going on.

"There's more people like you?"

"Are they brave too?"

"Are they pretty?"

I laughed as I was suddenly bombarded with curious questions from the children, forgetting about my earpiece for a moment.

"So many questions."

"Yes, they are. They wish to learn much; we are all proud." Egil mused as we finally reached the village once more.

The children scattered to run off towards the buildings, leaving Egil and I to ourselves.

"I shall find Volund for you." With Egil now running off, I was alone for the first time since I first found the village.

My earpiece crackled again. "—luv?"

"—are you?"

I quickly pulled it out again and put it over my ear.

"Where are you, babe?!" I nearly yanked it off at the sudden shout that made my ear start to ring. Why, Sapnap?!

"Not so loud!"

"I'm here, I'm here stop shouting." I finally greeted them back, wondering how long they must have been trying to reach me.

"Oh my god, finally!"

"Where are you?"

"Are you alright, babe?!"

"One at a time, I can't even talk if you all keep talking over each other." I pointed out, giggling softly as we're now going to have to deal with this since we all have an earpiece each now.

"Where are you?" Dream repeated his question first, voice firm and wavering with noticeable anger.

"I found a village."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Too loud!" I pulled the earpiece from my ear, not wanting to go deaf from them.

"What do you mean, you found a village?" Dream asked, demanding over Sapnap and George bickering quietly in the background.

"I-"

"There you are." I turned as Volund walked up to me. "I see you've returned unscathed. Well done and thank you for rescuing the children for us. I heard about your encounter out there." Volund was far more friendly than earlier this time.

"Who is that?"

Volund's eyes snapped to the earpiece in my hand. "Ah, I see you must have met Trader Knut to have one of those." Volund folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eye.

"Have the children made it home?" I asked, hoping they're not too scared by what they saw out there.

"Yes, they are all home with their parents. Safe and sound, thanks to you. We are immensely grateful." Volund bowed to me, surprising me as I didn't really feel need for thanks for doing what is right.

"What did she do?"

"Did he say she saved some kids?"

"Where are you, we're coming to get you now."

"Come, I believe a feast is in order. It is getting to be rather late, so I have found shelter for you for the night." Volund said as he started to walk away.

I looked down at the earpiece in my hand before following after Volund.

"You're not staying there alone!" Dream's sudden shout came from the earpiece as I started to follow Volund. "You don't know them! They could be just like the Pillagers!"

"How dare you insult me by comparing me to those scum." I nearly stepped back when Volund whirled around with rage in his eye. Which was set on the earpiece. "May I?"

Tentatively, I held out the earpiece to him so he could speak.

"I do not know who you are, but to compare me to a filthy pillager is a great offense. Your friend here has done our village a great kindness, just as the one who came before her, and we will treat her as our own. She will be safe and fed for the night, and you may wander off into the night in search of her for all I care. Good day." Volund turned back around with a growl, stomping on.

The urge to laugh bubbled in my chest. I'm starting to like Volund. Anyone who is willing to speak back against Dream like that must be appreciated.

"Princess." Dream's seething voice came back to me. "Tell me how you found the village. I am going to come find you." Dream's words sounded restrained, no doubt pissed at Volund for fighting back against him.

"They told me they've met someone like us before." I revealed instead of giving him what he wanted. "A man just like us. Stranded alone. Trying to figure out how to get home." I continued, being met with silence for a moment.

"Someone else ended up out here like we did?" Sapnap was the first to speak.

"Have you met him?" George asked next, voice softer than the other two.

"No, he's away with the village's leader right now. But if the village leader is helping him, maybe he can help us. We might have a breakthrough here, maybe they even know how to get us to the Nether." I admitted, hoping that would be enough coercion for Dream's side.

"Dreadful place." I forgot Volund was mere feet in front of me. Well, if Volund knows of it, then they must know how to get there.

"Tell me where you are and how to get there." Dream repeated the same question once again.

"Babe, we'll head to you and be there as quick as we can."

"It's about night, you guys shouldn't-"

"Luv, we'll be fine. It's you we're worried about."

I heard Dream grumble something in the background of one of the earpieces, seriously doubting that he's as worried as the other two. Especially with how cold he's been recently.

"George, do you remember the island?"

"There's no way it's close to the island. We would have seen it!" George sighed loudly on the other end of the earpiece.

"If you get to the shore where we went to the island, follow the beach left and keep going. Pippet and I saw lanterns in the start of a hilly spruce forest and followed them. At the top of the highest hill, we found the village." I explained, hoping that's enough direction for them because they want to travel at night.

"I can't believe we didn't see that sooner." George muttered, to which I laughed at him for.

"We didn't have Pippet leading the way."

"Smart dog." At least Sapnap's happy about the discovery.

"We're leaving here in a few. We'll be there as soon as we can." Dream revealed, and when I looked up at the sky, I realized the sun must be below the horizon by now.

"Dream, don't. It's too late for you three to be travelling." I tried to warn him but was met with silence from him in turn.

"We'll be careful, luv." George promised me instead.

"George, please stop him. You guys-"

"Keep your earpiece close by." It all went silent after Dream's instruction, leaving me to stare down at my earpiece in astonishment to how he would so willingly endanger all three of them just to get to me.

"I have a house available for you nearby my own. Would you like to visit it before we meet with the town for a feast?" Volund asked, hands clasped behind his back as I looked up at him.

Sighing since there was no way to stop the boys now without me going out into the night, I nodded to Volund's offer.

We ended up back at the bell where I met Volund earlier, going past it and to a large house that I hadn't paid attention to earlier. It was easily the biggest home in the village.

"This house belongs to Arius, our leader. He would be more than happy to let you use it while he is away. My own is right next door." Volund pointed to a house right behind the one he was giving to me for the night.

"Are you sure? I don't need this much room. Someone else can just as easily stay here."

"We insist. When you are ready, our great hall is just down there." Volund pointed towards a tunnel just past the front door of their leader's house. "Just follow it all the way to its end, we will be awaiting you."

With that, Volund left me to go into the arched entrance of where they would be having dinner. Leaving me alone once more.

I glanced at the big house I would be staying at tonight before back at my still silent earpiece in my pocket.

How can I be excited about all this anymore knowing my friends are out racing through the night after me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A village! We've finally found something! A hope of getting out of here! And not only that...news that there's someone else out there just like the team. I wonder who else has been trapped in this strange world?**
> 
> **A bit angsty at the beginning, but that discovery and little adventure in itself makes up for it. Doesn't it? We finally got out and explored a bit on our own, and we made a big discovery! Let's hope the three boys get there safely, since they're so recklessly travelling at night.**
> 
> **So much for one little chapter, isn't it?**
> 
> **Remember guys, keep putting in your votes. I'm cutting Karl from the list, since not a single person has voted for him yet. So, it's Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy or BBH. I've got all the votes so far tallied up, and I'm pretty sure who's gonna win currently, but keep voting!**
> 
> **It's quarter after four in the morning while I'm typing this. I'm going to bed. Thanks so much for reading, I'll see y'all next chapter!!!**


	17. Ch. 17: Admission

The house that Volund had given me for the night was certainly different than my own inside. A small bed tucked back into a corner and a couch near the door. A workstation that I couldn’t tell what it’s used for sat in a separate wing, a bookshelf lined with books right nearby.

And banners of all kinds and pictures adorned the walls. It was warm, bigger on the outside than in but none the less very much a home for the man who led this village.

There was a weird looking box next to the bed, as well as a chest next to it. What is this?

Opening the chest out of curiosity, I found a bunch of discs. The box has a slat in it, is it used for music?

Plucking out a disc, I tested my theory by slating it into the weird machine looking box.

Almost immediately, music started to flow from it. Aha! I was right!

The leader of this village is really living comfortably. I could get used to this; I wonder how we build one of these? Maybe a villager can teach me and even sell me some discs for back at home.

I don’t really trust just leaving my bag laying around, so I make my way out to go down to the great hall as Volund had called it.

The tunnel in front of me was brightly lit with lanterns hanging across the pathway. Near the end, I could see villagers walking into a door and even hear them laughing and talking loudly before they were in the room.

That must be where Volund told me to go.

Walking through the tunnel, I noticed how the other end seemed to come out the side of a cliff. I could just barely see the ocean in the moon and starlight. I passed a few more doors on my way, amazing me further with the amount of detail that’s been put into this village.

Maybe Volund will give me a bigger tour tomorrow, since the original got interrupted earlier by the missing children.

Approaching the double doors, I saw the other villagers disappearing into, I noticed there were colored windows to each side of the door. Blurred so I couldn’t see anything but the light coming from within.

The shouting and laughter from behind the doors told me I was in the right place, though.

Pushing the door open, I was greeted by a massive hall filled with many of the villagers. Laughing and drinking and eating happily. A fireplace opposite the door with tables beside it lined with more food than I’ve ever seen.

Large windows of multicolored glass spanned the wall to my left, reaching up to the ceiling above. So many different colors, this whole room must have been a lot of time and work to complete.

“I see you found your way.” Volund came out of the crowd to me, holding a bottle half filled with dark liquid. “Welcome. Please, eat as much as you’d like. There is plenty drink in the barrels and the cauldrons up front.” Volund motioned around to the many things lining the hall.

“It’s quite beautiful in here.” I complimented, watching how some people gathered around the fire just talking instead of indulging in the food and drink that was in abundance.

“Much of our recent growth has been thanks to the one like you. He has quite the eye for architecture. I’ve been here my whole life and have been happy here my whole life. But his aid to expanding our village in such a short time has been more than we had in decades.” Volund revealed, ushering me over to a barrel to get a drink.

“If you don’t mind, I saw a few things that I wanted to ask how to build.” I admitted, genuinely liking that music box back in the leader’s house.

“Our mason Aster should be able to answer those sorts of questions. I’m a weaponsmith, not an architect. Anything I want or need is built by someone else.” Volund said with a laugh punctuating the end of his words.

I snorted, understanding him completely. It’s always me and George building, never Dream and especially not Sapnap.

“Your friends.” Volund nearly growled the word, and I knew he was referring more so to Dream than George or Sap. “They are risking the journey here?” Volund asked as he filled his bottle back up.

“Yes. They’re worried for me, they hardly let me leave our home without one of them with me.” I revealed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at how I’m always babysat.

“That makes no sense. You seem perfectly capable, if what I heard of your encounter with the Drowned earlier means anything.” Volund mused before taking a swig from his bottle.

Before I could say anything, two villagers rushed up to us. “You’re the one that saved my child?”

“We heard of you; we are in your debt for saving our children!”

Both my hands were seized by the two villagers, being shaken excitedly with wide smiles plastering their faces.

“Let her enjoy herself in peace!” Volund interrupted, waving his hands at the two villagers to try to shoo them off. “You can thank her later!”

I’m still not sure how to truly feel about Volund. He switches from cranky old man to friendly grandpa in point five seconds.

After that, I sat down and ate with the town and started to surprisingly relax. I didn’t think it would be possible, considering I’m far from home and my friends are out there running around in the woods at night in search of me.

But the villagers are good company. Friendly, polite, and overly curious about everything I can tell them about the world outside their beautiful village.

I lost track of time, sitting and mingling among them and being called a friend by most. Even Volund started to warm up more, but maybe that’s whatever he’s drinking in that bottle of his.

Before long, people started to drift out the door to go home. Glancing at a clock that was hanging on the wall above the door, I decided it best for me to do so as well.

Maybe I can reach the boys while I’m at it.

“Go home, the lot of you! It’s late!” Volund shouted, stumbling towards the door to leave himself.

Yeah, it’s time to go possibly get some rest.

Getting back to the hut that I was given for the night, I sighed as I sat down on the soft bed. I miss my bed at home, the warmth of our little home we built together.

The jokes and stories we’d share until we were too tired to speak anymore. The gentle good night calls. Even the creaking of the beds, back when George and Sapnap still slept in the same room as me.

I miss home.

“Boys?” I called into the earpiece as I leaned back in the bed.

“We’re here, luv.” I was amazed when I got an answer immediately. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…I just…wanted to check on you.” I answered him quietly, leaning back into the soft pillows.

“We’re alright, babe.” Sapnap answered next, but I could hear in his voice how they really felt. He sounds exhausted.

“How far have you made it?” I asked next, wondering if Dream was listening or if he was just focusing on the trek.

“We just got to the beach.” They’re still a way out.

“Remember, head left and follow the coast. The lanterns I followed are bright if I saw them during day, so you should see them from a good distance.” I advised softly, hoping they hurry. I don’t want them out there any longer than they already have been.

“We’ll be there soon.” Dream. He finally spoke. But…

He still sounds mad. Just like earlier.

The earpiece went quiet again, leaving worry to gnaw at my stomach over the situation.

But even worried as I am, I felt exhaustion tugging at my eyes. Trying to lure me to sleep in this comfy bed the village offered me for the night.

I shouldn’t sleep. The boys will be here soon. I should stay awake and wait for them.

But when my eyes kept fluttering, and yawns kept ripping from my lips, I finally fell prey to the comfort the village provided for me today.

It felt like I had barely been asleep when a loud bang jarred me awake, shooting out of bed and getting worried when I didn’t realize where I was for a moment.

After a moment of waking up, another bang made me jump out of bed to see what was going on.

Only to be greeted by the large iron golem that Volund referred to as Terios.

It stepped back, and I could see it’s face at last since it was so tall it towered up to the roof of the small house. A stony hand extended to me, holding a flower out to me as it did earlier today.

Why did it just wake me in the middle of the night to bring me a flower?

Taking it, it groaned loudly before continuing to hold its hand out to me.

What? Does it want the flower back now?

When I went to return it, it instead reached behind me and shoved me out of the door of the house and closer to it.

Okay, I guess I’m going for a walk with an iron golem in the middle of the night. What girl can say they’ve went on a midnight stroll with a guy more than double their height and made of stone and iron?

I followed Terios silently through the empty village. Keeping to the path and going about the same route he took me to bring me to Volund when I first arrived.

Do iron golems even sleep? Do they need sleep? They’re technically made of iron, aren’t they?

When we got back to the spot I met the golem earlier though, I realized why he brought me all the way out here.

“Babe!”

“Luv.”

I was immediately swept into their arms, both holding me from each side and so tight I started to think they might think I might disappear.

Well…I sorta did earlier when I went exploring with Pippet. Lucky dog, at least he still gets to sleep.

Looking over their shoulders, I spotted Dream standing next to Terios with his arms folded across his chest. Not approaching me like George and Sapnap had.

“I’m so happy to see you three are safe.” I admitted, hugging George and Sapnap again when they started to pull away.

“This is what the commotion was about?” I pulled away from the boys and turned around to see a grumpy Volund approaching us. Beside him stood another golem. How many iron golems are there in this village?

“Volund, these are my friends.” I admitted, surprised when I felt George and Sapnap start to pull me away from the man who I’ve spent hours around today.

“I can see that. They look different just like you do. Come on, I got some extra beds set up in case they were actually dumb enough to go out wandering in the night.” I could practically feel the seething heat of Dream’s glare on Volund, not risking looking back at him.

Volund needs to learn how to make friendlier introductions…

Heading back into the village, George and Sapnap walked beside me almost like bodyguards. Dream walked in front of us, and it took me a moment to realize he had his sword sheathed at his waist instead of in his bag like he does when he’s anticipating a fight.

Do they really trust my judgement on these friendly villagers that little?

“I’ll answer whatever questions you have, but in the morning. People like to sleep at night, so goodnight.” Volund said once we got back to the house I was loaned for the night. Without another word, he walked around the corner and I heard his door slam to his house seconds later.

“Come on, you three have to be exhausted.” I pushed the door open, surprised by how quickly Volund had gotten up and in here to place extra beds.

He took out the couch and moved some stuff around, but he got them to fit.

Sapnap was the first to move for a bed, taking the one beside the leader’s odd workstation.

“You guys didn’t have any trouble out there, right?” I asked, watching as George did the same and took the bed opposite Sapnap’s but only sat.

“No, everything that came across us kinda got obliterated.” Sapnap admitted, and I noticed the pointed look he sent Dream’s way. I can only imagine just from that how all encounters with monsters went if Dream was at the lead.

Dream was currently investigating the small house we’d be staying in together for the night, like he expected there to be traps or something dangerous in this little house.

“Dream, it’s safe.” I promised him after he looked behind a few paintings. “I’ve been here all-“

“You and I need to talk.”

Before I could even finish my first sentence or protest the words out of his mouth, he pulled me back out the door and into the night.

We didn’t go far, around the corner between Volund’s house and the leader’s house was a bench surrounded in flowers.

Ironic, our last fallout together was by a pond surrounded with flowers. Now a bench surrounded with flowers. I can only imagine what’s about to happen.

“How reckless can you be?” I was immediately met with a scrutinous glare from Dream as soon as I sat down.

“Excuse me?”

“You took off with only the dog and without a word to any of us, don’t answer when we call for you for hours, and when you do you tell us you’re in a village with a bunch of strangers who could be just as dangerous as those pillagers?” Dream lectured heatedly, not even sitting next to me on the bench and pacing instead.

Is it a bad time to say aloud that this is the most he’s said to me in like two days?

Instead of answering right away, however, I felt my frustration with Dream rising in my chest once more. Does he really have so little faith in my capabilities? That I can handle myself out here?

“What would have happened if you lost your earpiece somehow?” Dream continued anyways, not bothered by my lack of response. “Or if they did end up being as bad as or worse than the pillagers that have attacked us countless times?” Dream turned to me now, pausing his pacing to glare down on me like a scorned parent.

“I’m not some helpless little girl, Dream.” I growled, pushing up off the bench to stand up to him.

“What?”

“You keep treating me like I’m so much weaker than you and George and Sapnap, but the truth is I’m just as capable, maybe even more, as the rest of you. I found our first chance at finding a way out of here, and you’re just mad because I did it alone. Without you. That I can survive without you.” I jabbed a finger at his chest defiantly, meeting his heated glare.

“You think that’s what I fucking care about? That you found some village? I don’t fucking care about this place, I care that you live!”

“I am very much alive, and I plan to stay that way! I saved some kids earlier; didn’t you hear that? I made friends with so many people here tonight, I know they’re safe! I know that we can trust them!”

“You can’t be sure of that, because you’re just overly trusting!”

“Maybe it’s you I shouldn’t trust! Because you let your jealousy and need for control command you instead of admitting I can actually do something for our group.”

Dream’s silence and burning green gaze told me I probably shouldn’t have poked at the green monster side of him.

Even knowing the risk of continuing though, my mouth moved ahead of my mind. “I left this morning because of you. I went out with Pippet to get away from you. Because you and your stupid cold shoulder towards me for who knows what instead of just talking to me! Instead of treating me like a friend instead of some annoying little girl!”

My eyes began to burn with tears of frustration. Frustration over how he treats me, over how I’ve so little faith from him. Over this whole fucked situation we find ourselves in.

Dream unfortunately noticed it too, because I saw the way his anger faded with the blink of an eye, how his eyes widened just the slightest behind that goddamn mask. Remorse replacing anger.

But I don’t want his pity. He can hurt knowing that I left because of him, but I do not want his pity.

I turned away from him and sat back down on the bench, on the furthest end from him at that.

Dream sat down at the other end of the bench, sighing deeply as I saw him lean on an elbow and press his hand to his mask.

“I was worried about you all day, you know.” Dream admitted, but it did nothing to fix anything for me. “I thought either you ran away from us, were kidnapped by those pillagers like they promised, or worse. I tried calling you on the earpiece probably close to a hundred times before you answered.”

“You didn’t seem very worried, you seemed angrier than anything.” My bitter side won out again, even though I knew he wouldn’t lie to me.

“Because I was angry. I was angry at these villagers for the possibility that they could hurt you. I was angry at myself. I just-“

“You’ve been mad at me for the past few days.” I stopped him before he could continue his rant. “You’ve been cold to me for days and can hardly wait to get out of the same room as me.”

“I wouldn’t say I’ve been mad at you…”

“Dream.”

“Oh, come on. I have not-“

“Dream.”

Dream sighed, taking the hint that I’m not playing games with him. “I’m sorry.” Dream muttered, almost shyly quiet. That’s not right, Dream’s not a shy guy. “It’s really not that I’ve been mad. I’m just…there’s no excuse for it. I’m sorry.” Dream continued, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees and staring straight ahead instead of at me.

“What did I…” I trailed off as I felt my eyes begin to burn with restrained tears once more, pressing the heels of my hands to them to fight back.

“You didn’t do anything.” Dream understood my question, fortunately. “You’re right. I’m a control freak and…fucking jealous and I’m sorry.” Dream admitted, to which I immediately turned to him for the surprising admission.

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Why? What did I even do that-“

“The massage thing.” Dream revealed, and it took me a moment to remember what he was talking about in the heat of our argument.

When I gave Sapnap a shoulder and neck massage the other day? Wait…

Dream left in the middle of that, he slammed a door loud enough that it startled both me and Sapnap. I thought he was annoyed, jealous possibly, but not this much. Not enough to spend days coldly brushing me off.

Days acting like I wasn’t as important to him anymore.

“It was stupid. I was being petty and jealous.”

“Why? You could have just talked to me. We’re supposed to talk if something’s wrong, Dream.”

“I know, I know. Like I said, I was being petty. I just wanted to focus on getting us out of here and stop-“ Dream trailed off, leaving his sentence open.

“Stop what?” I asked, watching the way he reached up and pushed his hood back to run his hand through his dirty blond hair.

Dream sighed heavily through his nose. “Stop caring that you and Sapnap are so much closer.” Dream answered me, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably.

Closer? Does he mean than he and I? Or that we’ve just gradually gotten closer to each other as the days pass?

“Like I said, it’s stupid. It shouldn’t have happened, I’m just a control freak like you said.”

I don’t like the self-deprecating side of Dream.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving today.” I apologized, hoping to stem the self-hatred in him a little bit.

“I understand you wanted to get out, but why didn’t you answer George or Sapnap even?” Dream asked, and there’s the slight irritation again. It’s better than him hating himself.

“I got out here, and I just kept walking and I found this village, and I just got so hopeful. I was hopeful that we would finally find some help. That maybe I just made the biggest step for us getting back home. I didn’t hear my earpiece most of the time, but I was trying to find some hope for you guys as well.” I explained, trying to put all my thoughts of the day together.

“I thought, I just did this all on my own. I got out and did something like you three do every day. I didn’t sit around just building things, I actually found people who might know more about what’s going on and how we get home. Found out that we’re not alone out here, because there’s other people out here like us!” I revealed, that hopeful spark in my chest winning out against all the bad that’s gone on tonight between us two.

“I’m just as capable of surviving out here and thriving as you three are.” I finished with a happy smile as I looked up at the stars above us.

“I know you can survive. I just worry about you because of…the whole pillager situation and not wanting to see any of you hurt again. I don’t know where we are, I don’t know who we can trust. Who might turn against us.” Dream admitted softly into the night air, and when I looked over at him, he too was staring up at the night sky above.

“You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then trust my judgement against others we might meet out here. I know you think I’m too trusting, but I wasn’t when I first got here. I was met with that iron golem that you three met, and I was ready to reach for my sword. All I want is to get us closer to getting home.” I reminded him, finally earning his gaze on me.

The smile on his mask didn’t match his eyes. His eyes looked sad, like there was still more he had to say.

“All you want?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted too?”

Dream looked away, but I saw the way his eyes closed. Heard his deep sigh from his nose.

There is more that he’s not telling me.

“I thought it was. It is sort of.” Dream admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

“What else do you want?” I asked, scooting closer to him on the bench. I don’t know what it could be that he’s so hesitant to say.

“A lot of things. To see you three happy. To keep you guys comfortable. Keep you safe, and warm, and fed. Keep you out of harms way, if you’d listen and let me.” I snorted slightly at the slight accusation he threw in the middle of that seriousness. “To be—” Dream trailed off, his whole mood sobering before me.

What are you hiding?

“To be what?”

“To mean more to you guys, to you. To not feel…so fucking lonely out here when there’s three of you right in front of me.” My heart clenched painfully at his words, at how his shoulders dropped and his head lowered like he was ashamed of himself to even speak.

At how he feels alone and like he isn’t as important to us as he truly is.

“Dream, you do mean a lot to us. To me.” I admitted, reaching over and laying my hand gently on his leg. He flinched, and I almost pulled away, but instead stopped when I saw him look down before slowly brushing his hand over mine.

“I know, I-“

“No, just listen, please.” I shifted to face him fully, feeling his hand brush mine again before pulling away. “I know you arrived here alone, but you’re not anymore. The only time you’ll be alone is if you push us away, which I know you don’t want to do.”

“I’m not gonna do that.”

This time I actively reached up and pressed a hand to the smile on his mask even though I know it won’t stop his actual mouth from moving. “I care about you. So does George and so does Sapnap. You are never alone. We’re in this together, and we’ll do anything to help you. To keep you happy. To keep you comfortable. Safe, warm and fed. Out of harms way.” Dream snorted gently at me for repeating his own words back to him.

“I know you’re here for me. It’s just…different than the way you are for Sap and George.” Dream muttered, brushing my hand off his mask. “You gave Sapnap a massage and let him lay his head on your legs and even let him call you babe. I’ve never seen you do that with me or George.”

“But you hug and cry on George. You let both of them treat your wounds. You let Sapnap put his arms around you whenever he wants. You’ve had more issues with me than them. You’re closer to them than-“

Dream cut off when I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in to hug him.

We sat like that for a minute of silence. Dream’s arms had woven around my back not seconds after mine settled around him. So tight I thought he might think I’d disappear if he loosened up even the tiniest bit.

“I’m sorry, Dream.” I whispered after he laid his cheek on my shoulder. “I’m sorry I’ve made you feel alone. Or think that I care more about them than I do you. I thought you were jealous because of Sapnap-“

“…Kinda was...”

“But I didn’t realize you felt that because of my friendships with both of them. I don’t try to hug you as much as I do George because I know you like your space. And I let Sapnap call me that because it makes him happy. I want you to feel happy too…” I sniffled as the tears tried to return once more. Dream let go of me, so I pulled back.

Reaching up to rub at my eyes and stem the flow, my hands were instead taken from my face by Dream’s gloved ones. Looking up, I realized he had pushed his mask up at some point.

“Don’t cry because of me.” Dream plead softly, eyes remorseful in the light of the lanterns and moonlight. His hands let go of mine, only to reach forward and gently take my face into his warm fingers.

My breath caught in my throat, remembering the last time he touched my face like this. The pond, and what happened after he cupped my cheek in his hand the way both his hands are now.

My hands fisted in the front of his hoodie, both fearful of what he may do and my own pounding heart as he stared down at me and my tear-filled eyes.

I closed my eyes, too afraid to look any longer. Afraid of what might happen this time, of what it may do to me. Of what to say or what I can say to make him feel better.

His hands pulled me in, and I braced for what may come.

Only for his forehead to press to my own, a gasp leaving me as I snapped my eyes open. His hands left my face, settling on my shoulders as I stared back at his closed eyes.

Dream wasn’t going to do what he did at the pond. All he was doing was pressing his forehead to mine, resting against me in a way I’d never thought we would until this moment. Just centimeters from each other, and…His hands are shaking on my shoulders. Is…

Is Dream as scared as I feel?

“Dream?”

“Is this okay? Just relax, don’t cry over me anymore. I…fucking hate seeing or knowing you’ve cried. I will do anything to make you smile.” Dream admitted in a whisper, breath ghosting my face warmly.

The tears didn’t fall, instead I moved my arms around his shoulders and held onto him. His hands steadied, and his body relaxed under my arms. I won’t let you feel scared or lonely anymore, Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OOOOOH! That ending there! It's a bit of an angsty chapter, but Dream finally admitted! He admitted to how he's feeling! Something incredibly hard for some people, but he did it for us! And...who says kisses are the best form of comfort?**
> 
> **Sometimes you just need to hold someone and show them you're there and that you care. And that's exactly what we just did, isn't it?**
> 
> **So, I'm pretty sure I know where the vote's results are at currently. However, two options are nearly tied. It's literally only a single vote off. Feel free to keep voting, I've been tallying each vote on my notepad on my phone.**
> 
> **It's quarter past four in the morning while I'm writing this, I would say more but I'm exhausted. I hope you all have a wonderful New Years Eve! I'm not sure if I'll post New Years Day, as I haven't started the chapter yet and don't know my plans for the day yet, but I'll try to keep to schedule. Thanks as always for reading, I'll see you next chapter!**


	18. Ch. 18: Tour The Sights

Sunlight woke me unkindly, shining in on my face. I whined, trying to roll away, but was met with something stopping me.

Cracking my eyes open, I looked over and saw a hand holding my own on the sheets of the bed. Following it, I was met with Dream’s masked face lain on the edge of the bed.

When did I get into bed? And why is Dream sleeping up against my bed instead of in his own?

I just stared at him for a moment. Took in the way his chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath. The gentle sound of his breathing against the inside of his mask.

His hand was laid over mine on the bed, heavy but warm. Secure. Safe.

Why did he sleep like this? It can’t be comfortable…

Pushing myself up while being careful not to wake him just yet, he woke up anyways with a quiet grumble.

“Hey, don’t sleep on the hard floor.” I pushed myself out of the bed after pulling my hand from his.

Dream just scrubbed at his face with his hands, pushing at his mask tiredly. “You wouldn’t let go of my hand, was just…making sure you felt comfortable.” Dream punctuated the middle of his sentence with a heavy yawn, thankfully not noticing my blush at what he said.

I wouldn’t let go of his hand? I know we stayed up late just reveling at being back together, but I didn’t think I’d do that in my tired state.

“Here, come here and get some real sleep.” I offered, patting the bed so he can get some sleep in a bed instead of on a hard floor.

Dream didn’t protest, pushing himself up and nearly falling into the bed and sighing heavily. “…comfy.” I smiled at his tired words. Sleepy Dream is adorable.

Even sleepy, Dream had the foresight to roll away from the bright window that had woken me up. So, with him now taken care of, I moved over to the other bed to get some more sleep myself if possible.

George and Sapnap were still sound asleep as well as I laid down in the free bed.

They all must be exhausted from their long night.

I fell right back to sleep. For how long, I’m not sure. I was only woken when I could hear loud laughter and chatter, cracking my eyes open and glancing towards the shut door.

The creaks of the other beds told me I wasn’t the only one woken either.

“Mm, why?” Sapnap whined at the noise. Rolling over to look their way I saw George was getting up out of his own bed.

“It’s the village.” George said through a yawn.

Well, might as well get up then. I doubt it will get any quieter with how many villagers live here.

“Do you guys want breakfast?” I offered, remembering Volund’s offer last night of coming back to the great hall for breakfast before he gives me a tour of the village during the morning.

Well, now the whole team a tour.

“I’m up!”

That worked to get Sapnap up.

“Should we let him sleep?” George asked, motioning to Dream who was still out even considering the loud villagers outside. Asleep on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow.

“Yeah, he had a long night.” I said, withholding the fact that we were actually up a lot later than they were.

“Let’s go get food.” Sapnap interrupted, yawning tiredly once more.

I led them down the street towards the great hall, marveling alongside them at the architecture of the tunnel which we went through to get there. I hadn’t noticed last night, since it was late, and I was worried for the boys. The walls of the tunnel were lined at the bottom with stone chiseled with intricate patterns, a nice look that I’ll have to remember for back home.

This whole village is beautiful. I’m beginning to wonder if it’s all really thanks to this other man that’s been trapped here like we are. How could one person do all of this?

Leading George and Sap into the mostly empty hall, I just stood back and watched them marvel over the building the same as I had last night. Once they were done, we were greeted by Volund coming in.

“There you are. One less than last night.” I restrained myself from laughing at his obvious disdain for Dream. “Come, sit and eat. When you are all ready, I’ll give the tour I offered you last night.” Volund offered, leading the boys to get some food.

I shouldn’t be surprised that Sapnap stacked his plate, loving the variety that we don’t get to have back home.

“What is this made of?” George asked, motioning to the red drink that I had offered to him.

“Sweet berry juice. We juice the berries for juices and ales. They’re not very filling singularly, but the drinks and topping cakes with them is wonderful.” Volund explained, swigging from a bottle with the same dark liquid as last night.

“Can we buy some from you? To grow them back at our home?” George asked as soon as he finished his drink, and I giggled softly beside him at how quickly he wants to start buying from the village.

“Of course, we have much to share with you. Some of our villagers are also seeking certain wares if you wish to sell.” Volund admitted, but I stopped paying attention to him when the door opened and shut to the hall.

Not seconds passed when Dream dropped himself into the seat next to mine.

Volund sneered before standing from across the table and walking over to the barrel he kept refilling his bottle at last night.

“Dream, you should eat. It’s SO GOOD!” Sapnap cheered through a mouthful but Dream just chuckled at him and draped his arm around the back of my chair.

“I’m good.” Dream said instead, but I saw the way his eyes drifted through the room.

“You sure?” George asked, already finished eating himself.

I was going to get up and get Dream a drink at least, but a bottle was pushed across the table to Dream.

Volund sat back down heavily, taking a swig from his bottle before clunking it on the table.

He might come off as a grumpy old man, but I think it’s pretty obvious he does care. At least a little bit.

Dream eyed the sweet berry juice skeptically, but I pushed it closer. “It’s fine, George and I were drinking it just seconds ago.” I promised him, and that was enough encouragement for him to pick it up and lift his mask enough to drink.

I watched, waiting for his input on the drink that George and I both liked. When Dream immediately chugged it after just one swill, I laughed at his eagerness.

“You four each acted like you haven’t had a decent meal in ages.” Volund commented after Dream set down the empty bottle.

“We haven’t had as much variety.” George admitted, which was true. Our farm consists of just Wheat, beets, and pumpkin seeds that we’ve yet to plant.

Whereas this village had a far greater variety. With different vegetables and eggs and things we don’t have at home because we haven’t gotten around to a proper animal farm or searching for other kinds of foods.

“Before you go, go see our farmers. Our harvest was abundant, we have more than enough to get you started with a proper farm where you live.” Volund offered before taking another swig from his bottle.

I felt Dream’s arm behind me tighten and looking at him I could still see the skepticism in his eye over the offer Volund gave. “What do you want in return?” Dream asked, removing his arm from behind me and leaning both on the table.

“If you have so little variety in your diet, I doubt you have anything we want.” Volund met his posture, equally skeptical of Dream.

I looked to George and Sapnap for help, but George just shrugged and Sapnap kept drinking his drink and ignored them.

“Besides, she has given to our village more than enough by bringing home the children yesterday.” I turned back to the two at Volund’s words. “She has our village’s gratitude and admiration for so fearlessly standing up for the little brats.”

Well, he can be nice and mean all in one sentence.

“She’s a badass, that’s why we love her.” I rolled my eyes at Sapnap for his candor.

“Well, when you four are ready, I’ll give you that tour.” Volund said before taking another swig and standing to head for the door.

“Asshole.”

I swatted Dream’s shoulder when that was the first word to leave his mouth upon Volund leaving the room.

“Be grateful, he’s given us shelter and provided us food.” I lectured him, as while Volund can be bristly he is still the de facto leader while the true one is away.

“Dream just didn’t like him because he doesn’t want to share you.” Sapnap teased, immediately being met with Dream reaching over to my plate and throwing a piece of bread at Sapnap.

“Stop. You need to eat; you can’t just pout and refuse to eat because it’s from a village instead of our own home.” I lectured Dream once again, to which he lowered his head to my level and met my gaze.

That smile doesn’t hide the smirk I know he must have beneath it.

“Are you gonna Mother me now?” Dream asked, tauntingly tilting his head to the side.

I cocked a brow at him before getting up to do just that if he’s gonna be a brat.

I even shushed him when he tried to argue against it when I brought him a plate, not letting him get a word in against me.

Reluctantly, he started eating as George and Sapnap snickered to themselves across from me. To add further to it, I took a seat opposite Dream to make sure he eats his breakfast.

“Have you toured the village already?” George asked as we let Dream eat in relative peace.

“No, I was going to but instead went to help find the lost children.” I admitted, hoping they learned from their experience yesterday and don’t run off again.

“How did we never find this place?” Sapnap wondered aloud, pouting slightly as he leaned on the table with his elbows.

“We never went this far this way. If it weren’t for you, luv, we probably never would have. It’s so out of path from where we normally go.” George smiled at me, soft and warm and my chest warmed at his praise.

“Don’t forget to thank Pippet too. He led me this way.” I reminded, waving a hand back towards the house where Pippet was waiting for us.

“Good guard dog.” Sapnap mused, grinning ear to ear as I laughed at his antics.

“How is it, Dream?” George asked, turning to Dream as he was nearly finished with his food.

“Good.” I snorted as that was the only response we got in return. I’m happy to see he’s enjoying his food after being such a brat about eating to begin with.

Sitting and chatting, once Dream was done, we left to go find Volund for the tour he offered.

He wasn’t far, he was by the bell where I met him yesterday.

“Alright, kids, stay close.” Volund said as soon as he saw us, immediately walking off and leading us to follow.

“It’s like having a cranky grandfather tell you what to do.” Dream commented, looking down at me with the smile on his mask likely mimicking his actual face.

“Be nice.” I warned, but I couldn’t fight off the smile so of course he perked up at seeing the smile.

“Our village has recently had a lot of renovations curtesy of the one like you. He spent a lot of time helping our miners and masons making all the bricks that you see.” Volund revealed, stamping a boot on a brick for emphasis as we stopped in front of his home. “I’m the Master Weaponsmith of our village, unfortunately tasked with training lesser weaponsmiths to try to reach my skill of craft.” Volund revealed, shaking his head at the latter part of his revelation.

I did notice how Sapnap perked up at the mention of weapons though. “Really? What can you make?” Sapnap asked, eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

“What can’t I make?” Volund’s response only hyped Sapnap up further.

“Across the street from me is our librarian, Oswald. He hardly leaves that dreadful library of his.” Volund shook his head as he looked at the house opposite his own.

It was Dream’s turn to perk up at the news Volund shared. “How big of a library does he have?” Dream asked, managing to hide his excitement from his voice. But I could see it in his eyes since I know him well enough.

“He’s a packrat, that one. He’s got books older than he is, and he’s the oldest man in the village.” Funny, I would have thought Volund the oldest with his temperament.

“Next!” Volund shouted before rushing off down the street to lead us on. Obviously, he must not care for books as much as we do. Though, we’ve almost solely relied on what books we have to teach us about this world.

“I would have thought he’s the oldest.” George voiced my previous thought as he moved beside me, smirking over at me as I covered my mouth to restrain the laugh that nearly spilled out.

“I thought that too.” I whispered back, snickering with him as he continued to follow Volund.

“You met Egil yesterday. He is our Cartographer.” Volund stopped by the house at the very edge of the village. The first I saw yesterday. “He spends all day working on his maps, a waste of time that could be spent elsewhere.”

Dream perked up more over this news than the library. “Maps? Has he mapped the region?” Dream asked, and when I looked to George and Sapnap they too looked as confused as I felt.

“Around our village. He doesn’t go far, weak spine that he has won’t let him go far.” Volund shook his head, just as the door opened and the villager that went with me to save the children yesterday walked out.

“Oh, it’s you again!” Egil immediately spotted me, rushing to me with a wide smile. “The children asked of me to make this for you, as thanks!” A rolled-up piece of paper was pushed into my hands. “It’s a map of our village, complete with directions to Master professionals such as Volund and I.” Egil said excitedly as I unrolled the map to look.

Dream moved beside me and looked over my shoulder at the masterfully crafted map. It was a top-down view of the village, with what Egil had promised and more. So many details that I probably wouldn’t have noticed if not for his skill in showing it on paper.

“I would hardly consider you a Master.” Volund chided Egil, turning away from the cartographer.

“How could you say that…”

“Next!” Volund walked off again without another glance at his spited fellow villager.

I really do wonder how he became second with his brashness.

“Our Master Toolsmith, Sarlen, makes all of our tools for the entire village.” Volund banged once on the door of the house closest to Egil’s.

The door opened to show a villager with a leather smock and annoyed expression as he looked at Volund. “What do you want? Did someone manage to lose another pickaxe?” Sarlen questioned, an iron pickaxe hanging from one of his hands.

“No, showing the kids around. Go back to work.” Volund waved him off and continued to lead us around.

He showed us some of the farmers with their stereotypical farmers hats and introduced us to who he called jobless nitwits before we met someone that got our attention.

“This is our Master Mason, Aster.” Volund introduced us to a woman with a black leather apron with tools in every pocket and matching black gloves, standing over a buzzing saw table working.

Aster looked up at us, stopping the buzzing metal saw and setting aside some stone. “Volund.” She greeted our guide with as much disdain as he has gotten from Dream, folding her arms over her leather apron. “Who is this you bring into my shop?” Aster nodded towards us.

“The girl is the one who saved the brats yesterday. These are her…friends.” Volund barely glanced at the three boys, Dream bristling behind me and George coughing awkwardly.

Sapnap’s the only one who was unaffected, instead stepping around us with a grin. “I’m Sapnap, but you can call me Sapdaddy.” Sapnap introduced himself, and I rolled my eyes at how he’s barely met Aster and is already on with this.

Aster seemed to do a one eighty, smiling warmly up at him and stepping closer. “Lovely to meet you.” Aster chimed, completely ignoring the rest of us.

My eyes narrowed at the two as I felt irritation try to take root in my stomach at the sight. Really? We’re doing this now?

“Oh, come on now.” At least I’m not the only one annoyed with the two, Dream brave enough to voice it aloud though.

“Aster has personally overseen all the new stone renovations in our village. Before, our roads were made of dirt and our land sparce. But with her work with the one like you, she has personally crafted and laid each brick to get our village one step closer to perfection.” Volund spoke highly of Aster, unlike all the other villagers he’s had us meet this far.

“Flatter me all you want. I will not build you a separate workshop for your apprentices until the village is completely upgraded.” Aster countered Volund’s praise with an annoyed roll of her eyes, smiling once more when Sapnap laughed lowly at her blow.

Yeah, I’m done with this.

“What more do you have to show us?” George asked, coming to the rescue once more as I stepped out of the house.

“Plenty, and our village is still growing.” Volund admitted, beginning to lead us on once more.

It took us to the next house to realize Sapnap didn’t follow us.

“SAPNAP!” Dream shouted after him to get him to follow the tour.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute!”

I growled and decided to ignore it for now, following Volund into the house we stopped at.

While Volund introduced us to the village fletcher and explained how they have some of the best bows to be found, I noticed the way George was looking around instead.

“I’m starting to wonder if we could make something this amazing. They said someone like us helped with this, did you ask to meet him?” George asked as I walked up to him looking over a railing and out at the ocean before us.

“They said he was away with the village’s leader. I figured we could meet both when they return. The leader is trying to help him get home, so maybe he’ll help us too.” I offered, leaning against the stone fence that kept us from falling over the edge.

“Next to our butcher. He makes only the most precise cuts on harvested livestock that our shepherd brings him.” Volund walked past us with Dream in tow, who looked to us and waved us to follow.

“Should we follow, or escape like Sapnap?” George asked, grinning down at me.

I would have laughed, if not for the Sap comment.

“Let’s not be like Sapnap and run after the next pretty thing. Come on.” I waved George to follow as I went to get back on the tour.

It took till we were meeting the Fisherman for Sapnap to find us again, grinning ear to ear and face slightly pink.

The irritation had just gone away, too.

“We gonna be here for another night?” Sapnap asked as Dream and I tried to listen to the Fisherman explain to us about how he brings in more fish than the village could ever need.

“Why? Do you have plans?” George asked, and when I looked over at them briefly saw the way George was smirking cheekily at Sap as he nudged his side with an elbow.

“Shut up, man.”

I ignored both of them and focused on the villager trying to talk to us.

“Next, I’ll show you to our livestock farm. Our Leatherworker is fitting our horses with new saddles today, so you’ll meet her as well.” Volund revealed as we left the Fisherman’s hut.

“Horses?” Dream immediately perked up. “We haven’t seen any horses before.”

“They don’t wander around naturally here, we’ve had a villager long ago travel far, and when he returned, he had two horses with him. Those horses them bred and all our current horses are descended from those two.” Volund explained, leading us towards a building in the distance.

The livestock farm ended up being a big barn inside of a large fenced off area, where many animals were grazing freely. Loud baas from the sheep and moos from the cows reached us before we even went through the gate.

As soon as we entered the barn, the smell of dirt and manure blasted my senses as I noticed the horses inside the paddocks.

“Eire, come out here.” Volund called, and almost immediately a villager popped out of one of the stalls with a saddle draped over her shoulder.

“I’m fitting for new saddles. Do you need something?” Eire questioned while moving to a different stall with two black horses with white hooves whinnying at her as soon as she went in.

“These are the strangers you’ve heard about. I’m showing them around, and this one seemed to be interested in your horses.” Volund slapped a hand onto Dream’s back, and I had to grab his arm when he immediately looked ready to do something in response to the hard smack from the man.

“I wouldn’t say they’re my horses, I just make their new saddles and armor.” Eire corrected Volund as she put a new saddle onto one of the horses.

“How many horses do you have?” George asked, pushing Dream back closer to me as he noticed as well that he was glaring fiercely at Volund.

“Some are out right now with a trade caravan, so I’d say we have…ten in total.” Eire estimated, and my jaw dropped. They have that many horses?!

“We had more, but those pillager bastards killed a few during a recent attack.” Volund snarled, walking out of the barn angrily.

“Are you the one who saved the children?” Eire asked, leaning over the fence gate towards me.

“Yes?”

“Our shepherd wanted to give you a gift, since his sons were saved thanks to you. He’s out right now with his personal horse, but he’ll be back in an hour or two.” Eire revealed before going right back to work.

“Oh, I don’t need-“

“Next!” Volund started to herd us off once again.

Are we his livestock and he the shepherd now?

We wandered after Volund for a while more, seeing more villagers huts that Volund didn’t bother going into because they weren’t masters as he said, until finally we came back to the tunnel leading to the bell that everyone liked to gather around for whatever reason.

“There is still more to see, but that is not my place to show. Our leader, Arius, is not just our leader but our Master and only Cleric as well. He will be back soon, we hope.” Volund’s last words left me reeling for a second.

He hopes? What does that mean? Where is Arius with the other person trapped here like us?

“Where is he?” Dream asked before I could even open my mouth to ask it myself.

“He escorted the one like you to the Nether.” Dream’s undivided attention was now on Volund, but then again so was mine and Georges. Sapnap…

Where is Sapnap?

I looked around, confused. When did we lose Sapnap?

I spotted him at last down by the bell, a foul taste settling on my tongue when I saw why he wandered off from us. Leaning against the pillar the bell was built atop and looking down at Aster with his back to us.

Why is he wasting time when we might finally be able to get out of here and back to our homes?

“I don’t know how to build the damned thing. Ask around, Arius built ours with the one like you, I always forget his name…It starts with a B I believe. It’s an odd name.” Volund grumbled the latter half.

“Where is your portal?” George asked, hand brushing past mine as he motioned for me to go get Sapnap.

Nope.

“Locked until Arius comes back. He wanted none of us to go after them, so he locked themselves in.” Volund walked over to one of the doors in the tunnel, smacking a hand on the wood.

“We heard that there’s cities there, we’re trying to get back home and might be able to find a way from there.” Dream admitted, obviously not deterred by the way the door was locked.

“Talk to Arius. That’s why he went into there with the other one. Or talk to Oswald, he’s the one who sent them there to begin with.” Oswald, the librarian he mentioned to us earlier?

That might work, until Arius gets back.

Volund said he was the oldest villager in the village, so maybe he has seen this before. Maybe he knows where to send us, how to build another portal if we can’t use theirs. What we have to do to get home.

“Alright, then we’re going to go see Oswald.” Dream announced and walked away without another word. He only waved George and I to follow.

You don’t have to tell me twice.

“Have fun with that old kook.” Volund called after us.

On the way, I laughed when Dream grabbed Sapnap by the back of his shirt and dragged him along with us. Sapnap glared back at Dream, looking to George and I for help.

Help that we weren’t going to give him. This is more important than what he wants to do.

“Come on, let go!” Sapnap complained as we finally arrived at the librarian’s home.

“Stop chasing girls and focus on the mission. Shouldn’t you only have eyes for your babe, anyways?”

Dream didn’t notice it, but my eyes immediately narrowed into a glare on him for having said that out loud. Why does he have to be so antagonistic? Why drag me into it either?

“I’m not chasing girls! I’m just being friendly and gathering intelligence.” Oh, I highly doubt that.

“Just let him go, Dream. If he wants to go fall all over Aster, let him.” The words left my mouth before I could stop them, biting my lip immediately to silence myself.

Sapnap’s eyes snapped to me though, confusion and frustration etching across his face slowly as he stared me down.

Dream let go of him, and instead reached for me. As soon as his hand clasped mine, I stepped over to him in hopes to hide my embarrassment easier with him at my side.

“Um…just be back here in an hour, alright?” George offered to Sapnap awkwardly, trying his best to be the peacekeeper. But Sapnap’s frustration continued to grow over the confusion.

“What the hell? Why am I being lectured for wanting just a little break for once? You two stayed up half the night together, and I can’t have one hour?” How did he know about that?! He was supposed to be asleep!

“Go then.” Dream waved him off with his free hand, but Sapnap didn’t. Instead, his eyes fell to Dream’s other hand still holding onto my own.

Even a stranger would be able to see the way hurt and frustration raged behind his eyes. See the way his hands clenched until his knuckles turned white.

“Fine! Have fun with your stupid librarian!” Sapnap turned and stomped off, a loud growl flowing back to us on the wind.

George looked to me, silently begging me for help, but what can I do?

I know that look in Sapnap’s eye well enough. Dream just admitted to his own last night, and now Sapnap’s jealous and pissed and off to do who knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Welcome to 2021, let's hope this year goes better than the last one! I'm more excited about Mr. Beast's video later today than the year in general probably xD**
> 
> **A bit of a filler chapter, but that was a lovely tour of the town, wouldn't you say? The team got to meet a lot of the villagers, some of them met ones they like more than others...**
> 
> **DRAMA**
> 
> **Sorry, sorry. But the team might be one more step closer to getting home. Hopefully Oswald the librarian can help them, or Arius comes back with the mysterious stranger who's name Volund can't remember. Only the letter B. Hm...wonder who that is?**
> 
> **As if he totally didn't win the vote by like...two votes. That was a really close one too, I was close to having to do a recount and removing Tommy and Wilbur as options since they were way far behind in votes compared to BBH and Quackity. I'll eventually likely introduce the others, just because I love how much you guys got excited to see each of them be introduced.**
> 
> **But the people who said this were right, who else would have the genuine kindness to fix up a whole village other than BBH?**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! For all the comments and votes and bookmarks and kudos, all of it! I've been getting really excited seeing how much more readers are showing up as the chapters keep coming. I love all the comments and I love watching the views climb higher and higher.**
> 
> **I'm gonna go, but I'll see you all next chapter! And happy 2021 again! Hope y'all watch the Mr. Beast video later today, and hope to hear what you have to say about it!**


	19. Ch. 19: Opposites

The librarian wasn’t even there. There was a note stuck to the inside of his door, entailing that he would be back as he needed more ink and paper. But no estimated time of return.

George didn’t stay with us long. Worried about Sapnap’s sudden anger, he went off to look for him while Dream and I went back to the house we were loaned to rest for a bit.

“Do you want to go find the shepherd?” Dream asked suddenly as I tried to pick between the music discs, laying on the bed behind me as the juke box was right next to it.

“In a little while. You need more sleep though, I would assume. With how you slept on the floor half the night.” I reminded, glancing back at him as he snorted in return.

“Your fault for not wanting to let go of my hand.” Dream poked, shifting his head to stare up at the roof above us.

“What? Mister Dream is too soft to take his hand away from a girl?” I teased, turning back to the juke box.

The bed shifted again, my warning that Dream was no longer laying on his back.

“Call me that again, and I’ll show you how wrong that is.” Dream growled, low and playful and causing a blush to rise to my face.

“S-stop it.” I warn quietly but Dream only chuckles lowly in return. Doesn’t move from behind me.

“Do you want to go shop? I still have emeralds if there’s something you wanna buy from the villagers.” Dream offered instead of continuing his teasing, moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside me and grabbing his bag off the floor.

Hm…there is some stuff we could buy from here to bring home. Like new crops to grow on our own farm, and possibly see about some new things to build as well.

“How much do you need to buy?” I asked as I tried to tally everything we could use in my head.

“I’ll figure it out depending on what they have to sell.” Dream answered as he shouldered his bag. “So, is that a yes?”

“Are you asking me out on a shopping trip date, Dream?” I teased him to get back at him for his own teasing before.

Dream scoffed softly, and I silently cursed the mask for not knowing if he was blushing or not. “Come on, let’s go before you make this a whole thing.” Dream stood and made his way towards the door.

“Ouch, I know a rejection when I get one.” I switched tactics, following him to the door.

“That’s not—stop it, you brat…” I laughed openly at how he started to fall for my tactic but caught on halfway through whatever he was going to say.

“Two can play the teasing game.” I looked over my shoulder at him, sticking my tongue out at him before heading out the door.

“Gonna put that tongue somewhere else, if you keep it up.” I snorted, continuing to walk away, and laughed instead when I heard Dream groan quietly as he followed me.

Since it’s closest, we headed to the farm to get the stuff for our farm back home. “Oh, you don’t have to pay us. Volund told us to give you enough to get you started on a proper farm at your own home.” One of the farmers admitted as he leaned over the fence towards us.

“We wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Not at all! We are more than happy to help you get on your feet!” I looked to Dream, but he just shrugged in return.

“Is there anything you guys need here?” Dream asked instead as the farmer passed over some carrots and potatoes to me.

“Actually, we do need more sugarcane. Our farms are rather small right now, thanks to those damned Pillagers.” Sugar cane? Now that’s something we have an abundance of!

“We have plenty.” I blushed as both Dream and I answered together, ducking my head as I felt his gaze shift to me.

“We would be more than happy to trade for it! Our librarian and cartographer use so much making paper, we hardly have any left to process into sugar and-“ The farmer started to ramble on about all the things they use the sugar cane for, giving me a chance to check my bag for any that I may be carrying.

“I got it, don’t worry about it.” Dream beat me to the punch, pulling out a stack of sugar cane from his own bag.

“Why-“

“I use it for paper, remember.”

Ah, he’s got a point. All the books he has at home and all.

“Here, we don’t need anything for it, you’ve all done plenty for us.” Dream passed the sugar cane off to the farmer, who gaped up at him in silence.

“T-thank you! This is more than enough to repair our farm! Thank you!” I laughed softly at how happy Dream just made the man so happy he was practically bouncing.

The farmer ran off to go plant the sugar cane, leaving Dream and I to continue with our shopping.

“You made him so happy.” I mused as Dream put away some of the stuff the farmer gave us.

“All over some sugar cane that we have tons of back home.” Dream mused back, shouldering his bag once more.

“You’re a good guy, even if Volund doesn’t believe it.” Dream snorted indignantly at my compliment mixed with a tease.

“Who cares what he thinks? Half the villagers we met today seemed as annoyed by him as I am.” I started to laugh at his genuine distaste for the Master Weaponsmith.

“I take it back, you’re still an ass.” I was met with a jab in my side, squeaking and curling away from his touch as he glared down on me playfully.

“Keep playing, Princess. Maybe I’ll stop paying for your gifts.”

“Paying for MY gifts? The villagers are giving them to me for free!”

Dream laughed and strode ahead of me. Damn him and his longer legs!

I caught up with Dream up near the animal farm, doubling over for breath of running after Dream and up stairs.

“You’re so out of shape.” Dream taunted, eyes taunting me through the mask as I tried to get air back in my lungs.

“Not everyone…is over six foot…with long legs.” I reminded him, to which he laughed at me for.

“Maybe be nice, and I’ll offer to carry you like the Princess you are.” Dream offered snidely, and I stood up straight to glare him in the face.

“Bite me.”

“If you’re offering.”

I growled and moved past him to go through the fence gate, brushing his hand away from my side when I felt him near.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” I ran ahead of him this time, hoping to anything that the shepherd is here this time.

Fortunately, he was. In the barn feeding some carrots to a horse, he stopped his task when he saw us.

“There you are. I heard you visited earlier. I have a gift for you, as thanks for saving my sons yesterday.” The shepherd revealed, stepping out of the pen he had been inside.

“You really don’t need to give me anything.” I tried one last time to tell them that I really don’t want them to feel obligated to give me things for doing the right thing.

The shepherd folded his arms over his chest in return. “Before that, I would like to extend an invitation to you. Our horses don’t get out often since the pillagers moved closer to our village. Would you like to take a ride? I can send for your other two friends.” He’s offering to take us on a ride with the horses?

It might be interesting. Depending on how it goes, we might want to consider getting some for home to get around quicker.

“Come on, romantic horse ride together.” I rolled my eyes at Dream’s teasing voice behind my shoulder.

“Do we get a different horse?” I asked, to which the shepherd nodded and started leading horses out of the stables.

“Mean…” I reached back and caught him by the bottom of his mask by accident, having been aiming for the strings of his hoodies.

Dream hissed softly, lowering against my shoulder. “Oops, sorry.” I let go of his mask, turning to look back at him fully.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you prefer me without my mask on.” Dream said as he moved his mask back to its normal fitting.

“I mean you wouldn’t be wrong. I like being able to see you, your real face and reactions.” I admitted, smiling softly up at him when I saw the way his eyes widened before he quickly turned his attention to the shepherd.

With three horses saddled, he led two of them to us. One a brilliant black stallion, and the other a shining white mare. “Here you are. These are two of our youngest, we haven’t even bred them yet to see how their offspring would fare.” The shepherd said as we followed him out of the barn and into the field.

“Have they been ridden before?” Dream asked, standing back with me as we watched the horses trot as far as their leads would allow them.

“Once each. You should be fine. Here.” The shepherd held the mare’s lead out to me, eyes sparkling with excitement.

I hesitated, not sure how I feel about this anymore since the two horses have barely been ridden by the villagers.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll be right beside you.” Dream promised, a hand pressing softly to my back and calming my nerves about the idea we were about to entertain.

I looked up at him, and he nodded towards the mare. With a soft sigh, I stepped forward to get in the saddle for this potential disaster.

The shepherd helped me get settled, before helping Dream with the stallion. “We have a riding trail just through those gates, just follow the lanterns to the path down and come back the same way.” The shepherd revealed as he pointed towards a gate that led towards a steep decline down from the hills the village was built upon. Shrouded by trees so we wouldn’t know what we’re in for until we get out there.

“Um, is that safe?” I asked, the mare whinnying beneath me and stamping her hooves impatiently.

“Of course! Arius took Bad, the one like you four, on a ride just a day before they left! It’s most definitely safe for you, I promise!” Bad? The other man’s name is Bad?

“Come on, you’ll be safe. I’ll stay next to you.” Dream pulled me from my worry and thoughts, his horse trotting next to mine. “What happened to the bravely confident badass girl we all love?”

Dream’s words helped a lot. I narrowed my eyes at him for the antagonizing, however.

“Follow the lanterns and turn back when they end, that way you won’t get lost.” The shepherd instructed one last time after explaining to us commands for getting the horses to listen to us.

With that, we were out the gate on our possibly disastrous adventure together on horseback.

“Loosen up, you look like you’re gonna break the moment you hit a bump!” Dream teased, his horse trotting beside mine as we worked through the trees.

“We’re riding horses very close to a cliff, how am I to know if I’m gonna get bucked?” I returned just as we came through the trees to be presented with a long, guarded way down the hill. To one side, a lake laid down below off a sheer cliff. The other, a rocky hill. Both equally bad ways to fall.

“Hm, if it can buck you over the railings, I’ll be impressed.” Dream teased, and I sighed loudly at how he has to be such a goddamn antagonist when I’m obviously scared of how close we are to extremely high cliffs.

“That smirk you probably have is gonna get wiped off here very soon.” I warned, starting the way down the hill.

“Is that a promise?”

I squeezed the mare around the ribs like the shepherd told us to, trotting forward faster to get away from Dream.

“Hey!”

“At least I’m faster than you on horseback!”

Following the path down, the lanterns veered off into the forest. Looking back, I nearly shrieked when Dream was immediately upon me.

“I’ll beat you to the end then.”

“Doubt it.”

Both of us shouted at once for our horses to gallop, rushing off into the trees and following the course.

Dodging around branches and avoiding trampling a pack of wolves, we wove back and forth between who was leading as I laughed victoriously at how my mare was slightly faster.

“Good girl. Keep moving faster than the green monster over there. Yeah, good girl.” I patted the mare on the neck gently, earning a happy whinny in return.

“Yeah?” Dream galloped up next to me, and I realized he pushed his mask up when I met his eye and saw his smirk.

“Yeah, go girl, go!”

“Come on, boy. Let’s show her how a man does things.”

“MISOGYNIST!”

Dream’s frustrated shout behind me made me laugh as I continued along the lantern path.

Neck and neck, side by side, we struggled to take the lead from each other. Only to have to stop fast when we saw the last lantern beside a lake.

“Woah, woah!” Dream’s hand reached over and grabbed the reigns on my horse, leading both of us just off path so we wouldn’t slide into the lake.

Once we stopped, we slid off our horses to give them a chance to catch a breath and rest before we go back.

“I’d say I won.” Dream broke the peace that settled as I fed a carrot to our horses, turning to him with a glare.

“Excuse you?”

“You heard me, Princess.” Dream walked up to me, towering over me with a smirk over his smug lips as he crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

When did he roll his sleeves up?

Don’t stare at his arms. Don’t notice the way they flex when he moves closer. Don’t notice the way his leather gloves creak feather softly when he moves his hands.

“Something you wanna say?” Dream pulled me out of my inner thoughts, smug smirk even more evident than before. Oh, great. He just had to notice.

“Just thinking that you must be drinking what Volund had, if you think you won.” I quipped, smirking right back at him instead of letting him think his teasing got to me.

“Oh, really? Is that why you were staring at me?”

I hate teasing Dream…

“Well, while the horses take a break, I’m gonna go take a leak and let you stop fantasizing about my arms.” I groaned loudly as Dream walked off into the trees, leaving me alone with the two horses beside the lake.

This is truly a beautiful spot, now that I have a moment to myself. The calm water without a ripple aside from the horses drinking. Gentle chirps of birds in the trees, and the warm sun shining down through the leaves above on me.

This world is incredibly beautiful.

Maybe if we’re stuck here much longer, I’ll see if the boys are open to the idea of taming some horses and going out to see this world. How big can it be? Maybe we’ll find a way back to our home that way, maybe we’ll find another village like the one we’ve already met.

“Beautiful.” I turned away from the lake, meeting Dream’s gaze as he stood just behind my shoulder. A soft smile aimed at me.

Does…he mean the lake? If so, why’s he looking at me then?

When Dream’s eyes didn’t move to the lake, I turned away as my face heated up shyly at his green-eyed gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Dream asked, voice as soft as that smile he used to make me blush.

“N-nothing.” I stuttered, stubbornly looking over at the horses as they finished drinking and snorted and whinnied softly to each other.

“Like us, huh?”

“Hm?”

“The horses.” Dream’s hand brushed against mine as he waved towards the horses.

“How so?” I asked, still not catching his meaning.

“They’re black and white, completely opposite. But look, they’re getting along, making each other happy. Annoying each other earlier.” I snorted softly as I understood what he was saying now.

“You’re saying you and I are completely opposite?”

“Well, they do say opposites attract.”

I looked back up at him, feeling a soft warmth settling in my chest at the warmth in his eyes, the smile on his lips.

“I wouldn’t say we’re completely opposite.” I admitted, looking back at the horses before the lake beyond them.

“Oh, yeah?”

“They say opposites attract, but similarities bind.” I reminded him, turning back to him.

Our eyes met, and I could practically see thoughts running through his mind at the sparkle in his eyes. I could practically feel electricity in the air between us.

My hand brushed against his, and it felt different than before. It felt like a static shock crackling warmly against my skin where his skin brushed mine.

Dream broke our gaze when I heard something crackling from his bag. I heard it come from my own seconds later, realizing right away what it was.

Why? Why did they have to interrupt?

“Where are you two?” George asked as soon as I pulled out my earpiece.

Dream’s demeanor completely changed in a second, the lax smile fallen and an annoyed grumble rumbling from his chest as he walked around me towards our horses.

“We’re out on some horses the shepherd gave us to go for a ride. They have a horse trail that we followed. Everything okay?” I asked, watching Dream as he took the leads of his horse and mine and started to come back my way.

“Yeah, I haven’t found Sapnap yet, though…” George trailed off to silence, the first reminder I’ve had since he stormed off that Sapnap had stomped off. “Someone did come find me and ask if I wanted to join you two, but I figured you’d be back before I could since I bought some stuff and had to drop it off.” Ah, George had the same idea Dream and I did.

“We’re about to head back now. Do you want to meet us at the barn?” I offered, guilt ebbing into my stomach over how George has been left out now since he couldn’t find Sap and Dream and I went off together.

“Sure, I’ll see you soon.” With that, I pocketed my earpiece and turned my full attention back to Dream.

“I’ll help you get back on.” Dream offered, holding my mares lead to keep her steady.

Walking up, Dream offered a hand to me to help me back in the saddle.

“What about you?”

“I’m taller than you, beautiful. I don’t need help getting back up in the saddle.” Dream answered me, but I nearly fell right back off the saddle at what he called me.

Beautiful. So, he was referring to me? Not the scenery around us?

“Careful.” Dream chided me with a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Once he was back on his stallion, we started to follow the lanterns back to the village. This time a much quieter and less exciting trip.

“Are you okay?” I asked as we trotted along slowly.

“Hm? Yeah, why?” Dream asked in return, pulling slightly ahead of me.

“You’re quieter now.” I pointed out just as we came out of the trees and could see the lake down hill and the path we took to get down here.

I noticed Dream’s attention shift towards the lake below us though, and his whole body perk up.

“Do you want a more scenic route?” Dream asked, stopping his horse from continuing to trot.

“What do you mean?”

“Trust me, alright?” Dream offered me a smile again, that excited spark back once again.

His gloved hand reached over for my horse’s lead, and he started to lead us down the hill towards the lake.

“How is this scenic? We have to-“

* (PLAY LINK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!) 

“Trust me, it’s worth it. If I get us lost, which won’t happen, I’ll buy you whatever you want from the village.” Dream offered once we reached the bottom of the hill and were stood by the lake.

Following his gaze, I realized what he was up to.

There was a path that cut through the hills the village was built atop. It cut through the stone and dirt and we could see the ocean on the other side.

“Alright, deal.” I said before kicking off away from him.

“Hey!”

“Keep up, big man!” I called back as I raced for the gap towards the ocean.

“I have to lead you back!” Dream said as we neared the ocean, just barely seeing dolphins breaching the water offshore.

“No, you don’t! What adventure has paths preset? The fun of an adventure is in the exploration!” I announced as we crossed under the path through the hills, looking up at the moss hanging from above before down at the flowers and bushes racing by beneath my horse.

I laughed as I let the beauty fully steal me away, wishing life could be this fun and easy all the time.

Dream galloped up beside me just as we came out the other side, laughing as he looked my way and nodding me in the right direction.

“You’re something else, Princess.” Dream announced as we galloped along the sandy beach, kicking up sand and our horses whinnying beneath us.

“Is that something good?” I asked in return, winking cheekily at him as he looked to me again.

“Always, you’re nothing but good!” Dream promised, reaching for my lead and trying to lead me the right way along the beach as a blush washed over my face again.

“Hey, let me lead my own horse!” I teased, swatting at his hand to get him away.

“You’ll gallop into the water, dork.”

“I’ll push you in the water if you call me a dork again, dork.”

Instead of letting go, we both just laughed at each other for our stupid comebacks and stupid words before I squeezed my mare with my heels again to let her know to speed up again.

“Get back here!” I yanked my horses lead away, laughing back at him as we came around a bend in the land, looking up at the sheer cliff face beside us.

Dream galloped up beside me again, blocking my view of the scenery.

“You can’t outrun me.”

“Bet, just watch me!”

I tried to snatch my lead to stop him from grabbing on, but his hand met mine against the leather binding.

I stared at his gloved hand over mine, forgetting what we were doing for a moment before looking over at him.

His gaze lingered on our linked hands for a moment, before looking up at me with a look in his eye I couldn’t quiet decipher. A mixture of emotions that seemed to confuse him as much as it did me.

Dream’s eyes moved away from me though, cussing quickly and yanking on my lead and hand at the same time.

I nearly screamed when I almost careened into the water, if not for Dream’s quick save to lead me along the curve in the shoreline.

“What would you do without me?” Dream mused, laughing loudly despite the near accident.

Laughter bubbled inside me as well, squeezing his fingers that still clamped over my own on the lead. “I’d probably be bored out of my mind without you, big guy.” I answered even though it was a rhetorical question.

We could see the village coming up, the sands that lead up to the path outside the Great hall our new target.

“You must really love spending time with me then, since it’s always exciting when I’m around.” Dream boasted cockily, ego boosted so much he even winked when I looked over at him.

“Ooh, someone’s getting cocky now, aren’t they?” I taunted, before trying to speed ahead once again to out race him.

“I think I deserve it though. I mean…” Dream trailed off, so I looked back at him.

A soft smile had replaced the cocky one he had before, eyes a warm emerald green and slightly hooded before he looked down at his horse.

My heart flipped in my chest, stealing my breath.

Just as I looked away, Dream galloped up beside me again and took my horses lead, leading both of us up the hill towards the street.

“W-wait I don’t think-“

“Don’t think then, just do.” Dream interrupted, his smirk back again as we came upon the street and started to race down the brick paths. I barely caught him as he pulled his mask back down.

Some villagers shouted, others racing out of the way as we raced by.

I couldn’t help it, a laugh ripping from my lips at how bad of an idea this was but how much fun it really felt.

Racing up a flight of stairs, I saw the spruce fence that marked the livestock farm.

“That way!” I pointed at a different path we haven’t yet seen or used.

“At your command, Princess!” We laughed more over our stupid banter, our horses whinnying as we started up the stairs.

“Tell your stallion to jump!” I warned just as we were upon the fence.

Galloping beside me, Dream shouted the command for both our horses instead. The stallion and mare jumping the fence in perfect sync and whinnying loudly just before we stomped back down onto the dirt on the other side.

“Perfect! They work in sync just like us too!” I swatted his hand off my lead with a laugh, leading my mare back towards the barn.

The shepherd stood there laughing, leaning against the barn as we trotted up. “It seems you two had a wonderful ride.” He mused through his laughter.

Dream stopped me before I could hop off my saddle, lifting me easily and setting me back down.

Our eyes met again, and that spark was there that I thought was left at the lake. A deep chuckle left him when I stepped forward and hugged myself against him, my face resting against his collar bone. I hope we get to do that again, one day. Actually, I’ll make sure we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** (I'M REALLY BAD AT FORGETTING THIS! If you see the * in the chapter, PAUSE! Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16f83UeFkGw I PROMISE IT SETS THE SCENE AND MOOD A HELL OF A LOT BETTER! SORRY FOR FORGETTING!) **   
> 
> 
> **OOOOOH! That seemed like a date, didn't that seem like a date? I totally think that felt like a romantic horse ride, don't you? Or at the very least it feels like something's different between us and Dream, wouldn't you?**
> 
> **Our first chapter with just Dream though, minus the little George interruption. Don't worry, the other two will be back next chapter. I think our masked friend deserved a little one on one time, don't you?**
> 
> **Perfectly timed, considering how he memed us yesterday. I genuinely wasn't surprised, I was expecting it after the whole vlog thing. Dream deserves some appreciation, in and out of this fict.**
> 
> **By the way, I've been screenshotting scenes from the book this whole time. AND FORGETTING TO PUT THEM IN THE FREAKING STORY!!! I'm gonna go back and put them in in the Wattpad version when I have free time. I'm so annoyed by this, because I found that village and rebuilt it and am so proud of it and FORGOT TO PUT THE SCREENSHOTS! I added the horse trail for this chapter though at least...**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I think that's a better start for 2021 for this year, other than yesterday's chapter. Who can resist a bit of fluff, flirting and cringe banter? xD I'm gonna go start on the next chapter, I'll see y'all there!**


	20. Ch. 20: Burn

I can't deny how comfortable this is. How with our height difference, I fit almost perfectly under his chin when I hug into him.

I can't deny that I kind of forget we weren't alone, either.

"Ah, I didn't know he was your beloved!" The comfortable hug cut to an abrupt end, both of us yanking apart like we were on fire. "Some of the other villagers mentioned that they thought you two were together, but now I see it! Was the ride romantic for you?"

I want to die now.

"N-no! We're not-"

"We're not together-"

"Oh, my manners. I'm sorry. I see that you enjoyed yourselves, which makes the next part easier!" The shepherd walked over to our two horses and took them by their leads.

"The next part?" Dream answered for us, moving away from me so there was at least a foot of distance between us.

"I would like to gift you these two horses." My jaw dropped.

Gift us a pair of horses?

"No! No, no I can't possibly-"

"It's quite alright! We have other horses; we can spare two for you. You've shown us nothing but kindness, and you saved my sons. So, please, accept my offer on behalf of me and my sons." The shepherd offered again, holding the leads out towards me.

I looked up at Dream for help, but all he did was shrug in return. I want to say no, but it doesn't seem he'll take that for an answer.

"I-"

"There you two are." I looked away from the shepherd as George came through the gate towards us.

Thank god, maybe he can help me say no to this far too generous offer!

"I heard something about horses running through the streets, but I guess I should have just come here first." George gave us a cheeky smile, to which Dream looked away as though he were innocent.

As if it wasn't his idea in the first place.

"Please, accept my offer. These two should help you return to your home quicker and come visit us again soon." The shepherd didn't forget about his offer to me.

But he does have a point. We could use the horses to get to and from the village quicker, which would mean we could work between here and home and hopefully get closer to getting back to our homes.

"Alright. But please, no more gifts than these. You've all given me far too much already." I pointed out, stepping back when the shepherd let out a happy cry at us for accepting the gift of the horses.

"Thank you! My sons will be so happy to hear you accepted them!"

With that done and promising to come back for the horses before we leave, we escaped from the far too generous shepherd.

"Why did he just give you horses?" George asked the second we were out the gate.

"Because our Princess saved his sons." Dream answered as we started down the stairs towards the main square of the village.

At least, I think it is since the villagers like to gather around that bell.

"Oh, okay...So...we'll be able to get home quicker I guess." Thank you, George, for feeling as uncomfortable about this as I do!

"I tried to say no..." I whined, happy when George wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side to comfort me.

"I think it's perfect though. The horses that are like us get to go home with us." Dream mused, winking at me through the mask when I looked up at him.

Why you cheeky-"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked as he let go of me.

"Nothing, Dream's just being a dork." I assured him, sort of wishing Dream would keep that between he and I.

It was...I thought it was a private moment. Our first ride, which we got to share together. Which felt...like it was so much more than just a first ride.

Dream met my eye over my shoulder, shrugging with a confused glance at me in return to my silencing him about the horses.

I'll...maybe. Maybe I'll ask him later. I don't want to tarnish our shared time together earlier by asking too many questions.

"So, where's Sapnap?" Dream asked, kind enough to change the subject as we walked over to the bell.

"I have no idea. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him." George explained as guilt left a sour taste upon my tongue.

Sapnap didn't take off just because of earlier, did he? He's still here in the village, right?

"If you're looking for the one with the bandana, he's down in the mines with Aster." Volund, who just so happened to pass by us with arms filled with swords, answered my inner question.

And replaced the guilt with an even fouler taste upon my tongue. One that I would very much like to ignore or wash away.

"Oh my god, is he really?" George growled, carding a hand into his hair with an exasperated look in his brown eyes.

"You didn't ask where the mine was?" Dream asked, more amused by this than the two of us were.

"No, I didn't ask! He's never done the mining at home, so why would he here?"

"Because there's a girl to get his-"

"No, no, no, no, stop right there!"

Thankfully, George stopped Dream before he could either scar or infuriate both of us with whatever he was going to say.

"Let's go get him. It's starting to get late; we might have to stay another night." I pointed out as I looked at where the sun was in the sky.

I don't want to go out at night, and I'm sure the boys don't either.

"I wouldn't just walk in on him with her unless you wanna catch him with his-"

"STOP!" Both George and I shut him up this time, glaring at him when he wheezed with laughter.

After getting directions, we found ourselves at the door opposite the great hall doors in the tunnel. Of course, it was right there but we didn't know it.

Entering the doors, a wall was filled to the ceiling with furnaces blasting out unimaginable heat as they cooked their contents. Warming the room uncomfortably.

Opposite the furnaces was a large staircase going straight down into the ground. Like ours at home, but bigger and lit with lanterns hanging above the stairs.

"SAPNAP!" George shouted down the stairs, voice echoing as I covered my ears from how loud he chose to be.

"What made you think that would work?" Dream asked with a snicker, enjoying this far too much.

"Come on." I started down the mossy stone stairs, followed by George and then Dream taking the rear.

As we made our way down, the sounds of pickaxes striking stone echoed back to us. Multiple hits telling me that there were multiple people down here mining. That's going to make it a little harder to find our favorite pyro...

"Sapnap!"

"Sap!"

Before we knew it, we were at the bottom of the stairs. A natural cave that was marked everywhere with lanterns and mined here and there. Going in multiple different directions from where we stood.

"—nicknames?"

"Yeah---makes them---"

I recognize that second voice!

I started to follow the voice that echoed back to us, hopefully going the right way, leaving George and Dream behind to try to search elsewhere.

"—about Aster? Do you—"

A sour taste settled on my tongue as I heard the name echo back to me. That's not the Mason's voice, maybe Sapnap's with a different villager now?

"—fucking hot!"

Sapnap's broken shout that came back made me stop, liquid irritation seething in my stomach at what he could be talking about.

Is he really down here just chasing tail?! Tail, mind you, that doesn't even look like a normal human like we do? Like I do?

"—your friend?"

"Yeah, but—"

The voices were getting closer, which means I was going the right way.

I finally followed the lanterns into a ravine like the one Dream and I discovered beneath our home. Minus all the lava and water that we had to avoid in ours and mined all over of valuable resources.

"—going to go back up! Aster should be back for you in a minute!" A villager shouted, before coming around a bend in the ravine and towards me.

"Good! I look forward to it!" Sapnap's loud response followed the villager miner as he approached me.

"Oh, hello!" The miner greeted me, tilting his head to me in a nod as he passed me with a pick propped over his shoulder.

"Hi." He was gone quickly, going up top like he had called to Sapnap.

"Aster, babe, we found some emeralds." I stopped just as I was at the end of the narrow tunnel Sapnap was working inside.

Babe? He calls her babe?

That liquid irritation in my stomach turned into a raging fire in my chest that burned. That made my feet stay frozen. The weight of realization that that stupid nickname, that stupid fucking word he refers to me as means so little that he would toss it at a stranger.

Why? Why does it...why does it have to burn so much in my chest knowing this small thing?

Knowing that I must not matter as much as he claims. If he was so quick to run after some stranger, so quick to call her by the same nickname that he was calling me as recently as yesterday.

"Did you-" My feet unfroze when Sapnap came around a corner, confused gaze landing on me at the end of the tunnel.

I can't be around him right now. The burn our team pyro has delivered to me hurts too much. I feel like I can't breathe.

"When did you get down here, babe?"

That only fueled the flame, and I turned and started to run back the way I came from.

"Hey, wait!"

I don't wait. I can't stay down here. I can't stay around him knowing he would tarnish something he calls me so easily on a stranger.

As I ran through the cave, a small voice somewhere in the back of my mind tried to tell me I have no right to hurt so much. That he's free to say what he wants to others and do as he would please.

But I...I at least thought that him calling me that pet name meant something. That it was a way of saying we care just a little bit more.

But the other two have names for me too...

But they don't call other people by those names.

But I shouldn't get so hurt knowing he does...

But the burning ache in my chest doesn't go away no matter how hard I try to argue with myself that I shouldn't feel this way.

I screamed when I came around a bend in the cave, slamming into someone without realizing it.

"Careful, careful!" Hands grabbed my upper arms, stopping me from tripping in the chaos.

"George!" I grabbed onto his arms as well, heart racing both from the run and the fact that he just scared the hell out of me.

"Why were you running without looking where you go?" George asked, looking down on me with a smile and a soft chuckle.

George's smile fell though, concern replacing the amusement that was previously in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" George asked, the softness of his voice only reminding me of the internal battle my mind was having with the ache in my chest.

But instead of waiting for me to answer, George let go of my arms and reached for a hand instead. I followed him when he started to lead me out, never more grateful for George than this moment.

George led me out and up the stairs, and surprisingly we didn't see Dream the entire way. He must have gone an opposite way than we had.

Once we were out of the mine, we went down the street to the house we were loaned. The door closing behind us was like a splash of water on the burn in my chest, looking up at George gratefully as he let go of my hand finally.

"I'm not gonna ask, just remember I'm here." George soothed, and I smile gratefully before hugging myself into him.

I won't cry. I'm stronger than this. Even with my emotions and thoughts all conflicting and raging against each other, I will not let this make me cry.

"Do you wanna just talk about something else?" George offered, his arms comfortably tight around me and letting me nuzzle myself against his chest.

"Alright. What all did you buy during your shopping trip today?" I asked, pulling away from him so we could sit down instead of stand in the middle of the room hugging.

"It's easier just to show you." George admitted, laughing as he pulled his bag off before sitting next to me on a bed.

I laughed when the first thing George pulled out was seeds. "We got seeds for free from the farmer!"

"Are you serious?"

I laughed as George groaned dramatically, falling onto his back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Georgie. What else did you buy?" I asked when he just laid there in all his dramatics.

"I bought some dyes." George offered, leaving me to open his bag when he didn't move.

"Are you planning something with these?"

"It's a secret." George perked up when I playfully glared at him for the secret.

"If it's for a room for me-"

"It's a secret."

"George..."

"Not sharing."

"Why???"

George laughed at me harder, so I dropped back onto my back dramatically on the bed.

I glared weakly at him but realized what he was doing. How what he was doing had worked.

The burning had been quenched with his distraction, his body next to me shaking with laughter and the vibration of it somewhat soothing.

Why is he so good at this? First, he's there for me when Dream and I were rocky after the pond incident. Now, he's doing it again after I realize I may not mean as much as I thought to Sap.

Remembering that one stung visibly, biting back at the burning ache in my chest.

"Did you wanna see what else I bought?" George asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Playing along, I reached for his bag without sitting up.

"What is this?" I asked, pulling out a bottle of glistening liquid.

"That's a secret for later, shh." George reached over and took the bottle out of my hands and put it back.

"Is it poison?"

"Why would you think that?"

I laughed at his response, looking away from him and the playful glare he was giving me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Viagra in liquid form them." I continued to tease, a bark of laughter leaving me when a squeak left George's throat not seconds later.

"W-what?!" George's voice cracked, and I devolved into even more laughter. "I WOULDN'T EVEN NEED THAT!"

I'm pretty sure any villagers passing by could probably hear my hysterical laughter over George's utter embarrassment at my hand.

It's too much fun to tease him.

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" My laughter cut off when George pounced on me, shrieking as his hands found my sides.

I flailed, and we both ended up rolling off the bed onto the floor. With me on top of George when we landed.

"Ow..." George whined, pushing himself up onto his elbows as I tried to catch my breath from all my laughter and his sudden attack on me for laughing.

"You're...the one that...pounced me." I pointed out, stomach hurting a little bit with how hard I was laughing.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself up onto my knees as George grumbled beneath me.

"You're so mean to me..."

"I am not!"

George batted his eyes up at me, as I glared down at him.

How it took us till then to realize our position, I couldn't tell you.

George turned a bright red first, hands moving to my waist to move me as I blushed as well and tried to maneuver myself off him.

Just when George helped me off and to the side and sat himself up, we heard our earpieces crackle to life from our bags on the bed.

"—are you two?" Dream's voice crackled to life through our bags as we both reached up to grab a bag.

"We're here." George's voice cracked again, and another laugh left me even though my sides still ache from the last bout of laughter.

"Where did you go? I found Sapnap, and he said Ms. Princess took off after finding him."

George looked towards me, and I turned away.

"Um, we're back up top right now. In the house." George answered him with obvious caution in his voice. I could practically feel his eyes burning holes in my back.

"Babe?"

The flinch that ripped through my body at hearing that name again hurt, made my skin crawl uncomfortably.

"So, we'll see you guys soon then." The earpieces both went silent, and when I looked back at George, I saw him shoving them in each of our bags before standing. "I'm not asking you to tell me what happened, luv. But if you don't want to see him yet, we can go somewhere else." George offered, and the softness of his voice was once more like a cooling salve on my subconscious wounds.

"Please?"

No more words were needed than that.

George and I left the house and started in the direction of the Volund's house. Maybe a walk around the village in late afternoon would heal the unneeded wounds.

"Are you okay, though?" George asked as we started up the stairs by Volund's house, one hand holding the strap of his bag and the other shoved in a pocket of his pants.

"I will be. I'm sorry if I'm worrying, you Georgie." I apologized since he keeps getting stuck with me and my drama. The boys never had issues like this before I showed up, I'm sure.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sure it's nothing you did; I know Sap was pissed earlier." Pissed would be the wrong word. Jealous is the right one. "He didn't...he didn't do anything to you? Say anything to upset you, did he?" George asked carefully, and we stopped on our way up the next staircase towards the villager's houses.

"No, no of course not, George. You know he wouldn't." I reminded him of what we both knew. Sapnap might not care as much about me as I thought before, but he still wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset me intentionally.

It's just my own heart aching. Aching at thinking there was more...I don't even know.

Just aching because it's Sapnap. And I thought...I don't know what I thought anymore.

Does it even matter? Shouldn't I want him to be happy? If calling other people by that name makes him happy, shouldn't I just be happy for him?

Shouldn't I just swallow my pain, smile and be happy for him if he's happy? Be a good friend to him instead of run like a coward and hide my pain away with distractions?

"You didn't...walk in on him with, like, Aster or anything, did you?" George asked carefully, and that left another foul taste on my tongue.

Thank whatever god there may be I didn't walk in on him with Aster.

"No, not that it would be a risk anyways. Who's to say he'd have game with a woman who's possibly not even human like us?" I didn't mean to let the bitter comment slip, but I couldn't deny it did make me feel a little bit better to get the frustration out.

George snorted softly at me. "It's okay to be jealous, you know?" My shoe skidded to a stop on the bricks beneath us.

"What're you talking about?"

"Sap and Dream both keep getting jealous because of you, it's okay for you to get jealous too. It's completely natural, so long as you don't let it, you know, eat away at you." George explained himself better.

I opened my mouth to argue that I was, in fact, not jealous of some stranger. But the words didn't come out. Could he be right? I really didn't like seeing Sap with her, but could it really be so simply explained as jealousy?

Am I really doing the same stupid stuff that Dream and Sapnap have done over me?

George sighed softly, pulling me off the path to sit down beside some random house. "You're not losing him. Just because he's chasing after some stranger with hearts in his eyes doesn't mean you're not more important to him." George murmured, resting a hand on my knee once we were comfortably sitting.

If that were true, wouldn't he not have used that nickname on her too?

"He used his nickname for me on her. I don't...I don't know how much I believe that." I answered him honestly, as there was no point in trying to hide from George. He's smart, he'll figure it out anyways.

"That's just Sap, he's a flirt but he's not creative enough to make new nicknames for each person." George replied with a soft snort, not laughing when I turned to him with a weak glare.

"I thought I was more important to him. I don't know...I don't know what I really thought. But..." I tried to think of the best way to explain my thoughts to him.

"Do you..." George started to speak but trailed off, and when I looked his way, I saw the soft melancholic light in his eye.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"George?"

"It's not my business to ask. I just...I don't want you to get hurt, luv." My heart clenched at his words. At the emotion he was trying to hide behind them. The way he leaned back in the grass with such a defeated posture.

"I'm sorry you keep getting stuck with me with these things. No wonder you don't get jealous over me, you must be tired of this." I mused softly, hoping the joke will lighten the mood, but George just turns to me with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't get jealous that you see. I don't want to let myself because it's not fair to me or you. I just want you to be happy, so what right do I have to be jealous?"

My whole chest clenched this time. So hard that it stole my breath and my head spun as I stared back at him for that open admission.

"George..."

George turned away, his face lighting up with a blush that reached to the tips of his ears as he tried to hide it by pulling his goggles down for the first time in a while.

I was at a loss for words. What could I say? What makes that any easier on him? Or me knowing that he openly combats his jealousy just because he wants to see me happy? What could possibly make that...

I crawled over to him as he laid on his back in the grass and draped his arms over his face shyly. He flinched when I brushed a hand over his arm, but didn't pull it away from his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"I didn't want you to. But I don't want you thinking there's something wrong with you for feeling something so natural." George muttered shyly, still hiding in his arms as I leaned on my side beside him. Fingers lain atop his arm.

"That's all I want for you guys too, you know." I admitted softly, brushing my fingertips down his arm.

"What?"

"I want you three to be happy. I don't...I don't like knowing that I make you guys jealous. I don't like thinking that I'm jealous because it's not fair of me. Just like you said. I feel like a bad friend because I just want you all to be happy." I admitted, pulling my hand away when he moved his arm and leaned up on them instead.

"You're not a bad friend. It's natural. We've been stuck out here with no one but each other, and now we suddenly find a village filled with people. It's alright to get a little jealous, sweetheart. We all just...need to be open about it with each other and talk it out. Instead of letting it fester like this." George admitted in turn, and my mind wandered to last night.

Dream and I talked it out. And look at today. It made us feel better, to know about it now. Our friendship feels...different now with that revelation, and the knowledge that we can always talk.

"George, you're easily the smartest of us four." I mused softly, reaching over and lifting his goggles away from his eyes gently. "You're so much smarter than us in your emotions, so much braver in that you can so easily admit how you feel." I praised him, smiling when he tried to hide his blush against my hands still against his face.

"Honesty doesn't make me better."

"I'm so lucky to have you, George." I shushed his word with my own, meeting his gaze. When he leaned up and stole me into his arms, I giggled against the collar of his shirt as he hid his face in my own.

"Mind if we just stay like this for a few?" George asked, voice slightly muffled by my shirt as I felt myself melting at his softness.

"Sure, Georgie." I agreed, relaxing further into his arms. The ache of my own jealousy floating away on the wind, thanks to his intelligence and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That was quite a tumultuous chapter, wasn't it? First, the villagers think we're with Dream. Then, we come to find our favorite pyro is using our nickname on someone else. But finally, we come to find George to likely be the most emotionally intelligent of us.**
> 
> **Not really a surprise, as jealousy can both be a blessing and a curse. It just depends on what you do with it.**
> 
> **We got some Gogy fluff though at the end!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm rushing this Authors note because I didn't do it last night and I need to post! See y'all next chapter!**


	21. Ch. 21: Talk Vs. Act

I undoubtedly feel better after my talk with George. The ache in my chest of betrayal and jealousy was far less apparent.

But I still was hesitant about talking with the cause of it just yet. Even though I know I need to.

"If you're not ready, you don't need to push yourself." George soothed my anxious nerves, breath fanning the exposed skin of my neck and making me shiver.

We had moved to a less...public location. Sitting on the grass by a villager's house was one thing.

But hugging into each other like it was a lifeline and leaning into each other was another.

The jukebox played whatever disc we had chosen quietly, not that we were really paying any mind to it.

Our sides flush together, and George's hand squeezing mine comfortingly, was our main focus.

"I know, but the more it gets pushed off the worse it could get. I don't want to risk that." I learned from what happened between Dream and I. I don't want another incident like that again.

"Do you want me to-"

"Georgie, I'm a big girl." I turned to look at him, giving him an assuring smile that I'll be fine.

George quirked his lips slightly but accepted my answer regardless.

"Thank you, for always being here for me." I cooed, pulling my hand from his to throw my arm around his shoulder.

"Anything for you." George replied as usual.

I hummed softly, turning and burying my face into his shoulder after pulling my arm back.

George took my hand back into his own, and I tilted my gaze to look as he lifted our linked hands up.

I reburied my face in his shoulder when he lifted my hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

Who says chivalry is dead? I didn't think hand kisses even existed anymore.

"Charmer." I muffled against his shoulder, feeling a chuckle rumble his side against mine.

"Are you shy? Is she getting shy now just because I kissed her hand?" I groaned at his teasing. What happened to sweet George? That's the teasing voice he usually does with Sap and Dream, not me.

"Keep it up, wise guy. I'll make you shy in a second." I warned, but George just chuckled again.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." George challenged me in return.

Okay, so you wanna get cocky now after earlier, huh?

I pulled away from him, meeting his challenging gaze and smug smile.

"What're you gonna do? Huh?" George taunted, leaning back onto the bed as his smile only grew.

I narrowed my eyes at him, more than ready to show him.

But the door opened behind me, and all my thoughts went out it as I knew who would be coming in through that door.

"There you two are." Dream said as I watched the way George's teasing demeanor fell away quickly to his usual warm eyes and grin towards Dream, and Sapnap when they weren't bickering.

"I said we'd be here, didn't I?" George returned as I met his gaze briefly. A silent exchange that didn't need words for me to know what he's telling me.

I'm still here if you need me.

I smiled at him briefly before turning around to face Dream and the one who I knew I would have to face whether I'm ready now or not.

"We took a little longer, so you could have gone to the great hall like the rest of the village for all we knew." Dream countered George's statement as my eyes fell on Sapnap behind him.

Who was already staring back at me with confusion and concern plastered clear as day across his face.

"Then you would have been a piss baby about not getting to sit with us there, though." I rolled my eyes at the response George gave, Dream chuckling at him.

Sapnap sent a weak glare at both of them, obviously not in the mood for bantering. Instead, he turned his eyes back on me, motioning with a nod of his head towards the door. To come talk with him.

I barely caught the graze of George's hand on my lower back as I stood up to go seal my fate. That small gesture was enough to steady my nerves just a little more.

"We will meet you guys at the great hall, then. Save us a seat!" Sapnap was obviously concerned but put up a good mask to the other two that he wasn't with the joyful tone.

As soon as we were out the door, the mask fell away though.

"What the hell? Why did you run away from me?" Straight to the point.

"Not here, please." I muttered since we were barely out the door. Who knows who might try to listen.

Sapnap nodded slightly before moving around the side of the house. Leaving me to follow him to the small alleyway the house created between it and the stone walls that reached up towards the houses built on the hills above.

With my back against the house, he stood opposite me. Barely a few feet between us.

I guess this is as good a place as any. Even if we're still close by to the house where the other two might try to eavesdrop.

"What was that?" Sapnap asked, voice hushed as though he too knew that there could be ears listening to our private chat.

"I..." The words I tried to speak and those running through my head couldn't come out, I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was.

Sapnap's shoulders slumped, leaning more of his weight into the wall behind him. "What did I do?" Sapnap asked, tilting his head back and looking up at the darkening sky above.

I don't like the way he immediately says that. I don't like him saying that like he expects things to be his fault. My jealousy and hurt feelings aren't just his fault. They're mine too for being greedy with that stupid nickname. For overthinking.

"Don't say it like that." I requested of him, his head falling back down to stare at me.

"Well obviously I did something if you just ran from me like that. What did I do?" Sapnap asked again, putting more emphasis on the question this time.

"Stop saying it like you...like you expect to be at fault." I stammered, trying my hardest to ignore the way my chest ached at how he's looking right at me after earlier.

"Babe, I-"

"Please, don't call me that."

A sharp silence fell over us, and I could practically feel the way his eyes laser focused on me for interrupting with that.

I dropped my eyes to the grass beneath my shoes, feeling small beneath his gaze as I felt like he was reading through my very thoughts and emotions.

"Is it because I called Aster that? Because you heard me say it before I saw you?" I shrank further into myself at how observant he was. "Are you mad at me for calling her that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

I snapped my eyes back up at him for so brashly claiming I was lying. His features serious, he genuinely thought I was mad at him.

"There's a difference between being mad and being disappointed." I corrected him, and the weight of those words broke the serious look in his eye. A wince instead ripping through him, like my words actually cut him deep.

Now I feel guilty for being honest.

"So, you ran away from me because you're disappointed in me?" Sapnap asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because you're disappointed in me for calling her that?"

"No. I...I don't know. I-" I cut myself off as I struggled to think of the best way to explain that wouldn't result in him looking like I cut him again.

Sapnap's eyes softened, before he lowered himself down to a sitting position against the wall. When I followed suit, he continued. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say that."

"Well obviously it upset you."

"But that doesn't make it your fault."

Sapnap just stared back at me in confusion, so I sighed as I tried to keep what George and I discussed earlier in mind.

"It's not your fault if I overthink things or...or get hurt over stuff that I really have no right to." I began as I pulled my knees up to prop my arms on.

"It's not your fault if I let myself feel jealous."

I pulled my knees to my chest when I saw the way Sapnap stared back at me, silent as red started to bloom across his face.

"Jealous? You were jealous that I...that I called her that?" Sapnap muttered, rubbing a hand along his lower face. "Why-"

"I don't know. I-" I cut off, deciding that telling him I thought him calling me that made our relationship to one another feel more special would probably be like another knife.

"You can trust me, remember." Sapnap reminded a moment into me trying to paraphrase an answer in my head. "You don't have to hold back what you want to say with me." Sapnap's voice tapered off softly, and I wondered for a moment if he holds back what he has to say to me ever.

"It's not fair of me to get jealous, Sap." I pointed out, keeping what George said in mind. "It's not fair to me or you. I want you to be happy, and if calling her that makes you happy then...I'm fine with that." I admitted, offering a weak smile to him as I saw the way he cringed again.

"I kissed her."

My heart stuttered to a stop at his sudden admission.

He...he kissed her? Sapnap kissed the mason that he hardly knew.

My heart throbbed against my ribs as I saw the way he looked down at his shoes like he was ashamed of himself. "I was...fuck." I looked away when he punched a hand down at the grass. "Fucking jealous over you and Dream. I was pissed, and jealous, and I-" A shaking sigh ripped from his lips as I looked back up.

He was staring up at the sky above us again, giving me a chance to see the way he was internally beating himself for what he did.

"Why? Why was it fair that you two could get all...could fucking flaunt how close you are but I couldn't spend an hour with someone that actually was interested in me?" I shrank away at his accusatorial tone, at the frustration and pain lacing his words.

"I didn't want her to kiss me, it just...happened. And I regretted it, but I...just kept letting my jealousy keep me pissed and ran with it."

Do I really have a right to feel the ache in my chest that I do at his admission? Is it really my pain to feel? We aren't...he's my friend. I want him to be happy.

And right now, he's beating himself down. Admitting he let his own jealousy consume him to the point he burned himself with the flame of it.

Just like I burned myself earlier with my own.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not smart like Dream or George. I'm fucking...so fucking stupid that I couldn't just talk to you about it." Sapnap muttered, shrinking further into himself before my eyes. Dropping his arms to his knees and laying his face on them.

My heart clenched at the sight, pushing myself onto my knees to stop him.

"No wonder you like Dream m-"

I cut him off by pulling his arms away from himself, weaseling my way closer to plant my hands on his shoulders. "Stop, you don't have to be like Dream. You don't have to be like George. Stop holding yourself to their standards and beating yourself up." I murmured as he refused to meet my eye.

"I'm beating myself up because you're disappointed in me. Because I hurt you because of my own stupid jealousy." Sapnap argued back even without meeting my eye.

"It's not your fault I got jealous."

"Obviously, it is. Because I could have-"

I shushed him before he could keep arguing with me, this time earning an annoyed glance from him for doing so.

"Jealousy is natural, Sap. We just...need to acknowledge it if we feel it and talk it through." I explained softly, his annoyance falling away to guilt once more in his brown eyes.

"I'm not...the best at talking about how I feel." Sapnap answered as I took my hands off his shoulders and instead sat back on my heels in front of him.

"That's alright. Just...tell me if you feel like you're jealous. I knew you were, I recognized it. But you...you ran off." I reminded him of how he stormed off on us earlier.

"Yeah, like you did to me down in the mine." Sapnap muttered, voice bitter and melancholic. "I got scared when I saw that. I thought of..." Sapnap trailed off, but I connected the dots.

The last time we had issues. When he got embarrassed and pissed and I ran off from him. When it took us like two days to talk everything out and get back to normal with each other.

"I wasn't scared of you." I promised softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he turned away from me again. "Sap-"

"But I still hurt you. Again."

"Sapnap, stop." I reached for him again, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as he moved his arms out of reach and pulling myself closer to him.

Sapnap grunted as I leaned against his legs, arms moving to stop me. But I can be as stubborn as he is when I want to.

"It's not your fault if I overthink. It's not your fault if I hurt myself because I didn't like seeing the way you talked with some stranger. You're a grown man who's free to do what he wants; I just want you to be happy." I reminded him as he tried to pry my hands from his shirt with a fitful whine.

"Let go!"

"No. Sap, we're talking this out. I...I hate seeing you drag yourself like this. I hate seeing you unhappy." I said as his hands went lax against mine, giving up fighting me.

"What do they have that I don't?" Sapnap asked in a quiet mumble, my heart breaking at his question.

"Sap, I don't care any more about them than I do you." I promised, releasing his shirt to instead press forward and set my hands on his back.

"Sure, you fucking don't. You spent an entire day exploring with George, you stayed up late last night with Dream and I saw him carry you inside. You—you don't do anything with me that you do with them. You don't hold my hand like you do with Dream; you don't cuddle up to me like you do with George-"

I stopped his rant by pulling him forward to me, resting my chin on his shoulder as I fisted his shirt on his back to make sure he doesn't get away.

"Just because my experiences with them are different than what I experience with you doesn't mean I care less about you, Sapnap. I...if that were true, I wouldn't have gotten jealous." I reminded him, almost pulling back to look at him when his face met my shoulder with a soft, sad whine.

"It still...feels like you don't. Seeing you holding his hand like that...it fucking burned and pissed me off and I wanted to..." Sapnap shut himself up with an audible click of his teeth shut.

"Wanted to?"

"I wanted to forget about it. And I just made it worse because she was eager and I...I didn't want it as much as I thought I did." Sapnap admitted with a sigh ending his statement. "I was just trying to bury how I felt, literally in some other girl." I cringed at his phrasing, disliking the crudeness that the boys have at times. "Sorry."

"If you actually did, please don't tell me about it. I don't want to hear about your guys' adventures in that sense." I reminded him, feeling the way his arms curled a little tighter around my back.

"First off, I don't think that's possible. They're not like us, remember. And second, I couldn't have either. The moment she kissed me, I..." Sapnap's voice tapered off, letting me scoot back just an inch to look him in the eye.

"Sap?"

"Sorry, it's not as easy to tell you how I feel as I thought." Sapnap gave me a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"That's okay, just...try. I want you to know you can trust me to tell me."

"I do trust you! I do, it's just..."

I can't push him. I can see the inner struggle behind his confused eyes, see how much he's struggling to say whatever he wants to. I can't force him to say something to me if he's not ready to.

"You don't have to push yourself." I whispered softly, about to pull further away when his arms tightened with a fitful whine and pulled.

I squeaked when I was pulled to straddle him, knees on either side of his hips.

"I'm trying. I'm trying. I'm just...I'm not vocal. I'm a physical guy. I do." Sapnap reminded me of what I knew all too well. He's shown plenty of times how he's more for action than talking first.

Action...

That's the stark difference between him and the other two. George is thoughtful, logical. Thinking before he speaks. Making sure he says what he means and wants to say.

Dream, he's an in between. He can both be thoughtful and logical, and he can be in the moment. Physical, spontaneous, but typically carefully affectionate with those he holds close.

Sapnap, he's all physical. He talks mad game and has the loudest mouth out of all of us, but his real intentions show in his physical actions. How quickly he jumps to defend us, how fiercely. How his eyes hold a certain softness towards Dream and George even when they bicker and banter.

How his arms are holding me so tight to him right now.

I can't ask him to do or be anything that he's not. That's not fair to him.

"Sap-"

"Hold on, I'm trying to-"

"It's okay, Sapnap." I shushed him softly, meeting his eyes that now filled with confusion. "It's like you said, you're a physical guy. I don't want you to feel forced around me, I never want that." Sapnap's eyes softened, understanding.

"I don't deserve you. Not after today." Sapnap muttered, leaning forward and resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"Aches fade. You're my friend, I'm not going to hold you to something you do when you're upset." I said as my hand came around to gently kneed my fingers along the back of his neck.

"I wanted my day to be with you. I...I had this whole...stupid plan that I thought of last night while trying to sleep. I...kind of just let it go when I saw you and Dream this morning. Just got...too pissed to really see straight." Sapnap admitted shyly, words strained as he explained himself.

He had a plan? He wanted to spend the day with me? But...but if that's true then why did he perk up at Aster so quickly?

"Aster was so nice to me, and she couldn't take her eyes off me for five seconds, and it...it felt nice to be the center of someone's attention for once. To feel...wanted."

Oh...

"Sapnap...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel like-"

"I...really don't want to talk about this anymore." I heard him sniffle in front of me, and my heart cracked as I realized he was crying.

One of his arms left my back, instead moving over my shoulder where his face had previously been. Trying to hide his face against his arm.

Oh Sapnap...

My own tears threatened to spill forth at how much pain he feels. How unfair it is for him to feel this way. He doesn't deserve this ache he feels. He doesn't deserve to feel lesser than.

I buried my face against his shirt, letting my own tears flow. Let every last bad feeling just flood out. Every pang and throb in my chest from earlier and each sympathetic crack of my heart win just this once.

I want to fix this. I want him to feel more appreciated. I don't want him to feel so...so sad. So under-appreciated. Like I don't care about him as much as I do.

I sniffled against his shirt, realizing too late that he was aware now that I was crying when he immediately shifted and pulled all my weight onto him. Buried his face against my neck as his arm pulled my chest to his.

"Don't—don't please—please don't cry." Sapnap's voice crackled miserably, wet eyes batting my skin. "I'm such...I'm such a fuck up. P-please don't cry 'cause of my stupidity."

"Stop!" I protested, trying to push away from him but his arms scrambled to keep me tighter.

"I'm sorry..." Sapnap whined softly as I gave up struggling.

"You're not a fuck up. You're not stupid, Sap. We just do stupid things; it doesn't make you the bad guy." I whispered as my tears stained his shirt miserably. "Please, stop putting yourself down." Sapnap sniffled against me again as I felt his hands ball against my sides.

"You're crying, ba-" Sapnap's word cut before he could finish it, but I knew what he was going to say. "You're crying because of me."

"I'm crying for you." I corrected softly as I carded a hand over his neck once again.

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. I'm crying because I see how much pain you're feeling. I'm crying because I don't want to see you hurt. I want to see your goofy smile again, hear you laugh." I whined as he cuddled me closer.

"Then stop crying."

"You stop crying first."

The small banter did nothing to stop it. My fingers traced small patterns on the back of his neck, while he held onto me like he thought I'd leave and never come back if he let go.

We stayed like that till the sky was dark above us.

Sapnap finally pulled his face away from my neck with a soft whine, not letting me go any less. "Can you forgive me?" Sapnap asked, and my heart cracked again at how he thought he needed forgiveness.

"Sap, there's nothing to forgive. You've-"

"Please." His nose brushed my jaw, breath fanning heatedly against my skin. "Just...please just humor me. I feel...terrible and I-" He cut off with a gentle whine when I pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Sapnap." He tried to pull me back in, but I settled my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Please, smile for me. That's all I need and all you need. Forgive yourself." I answered his original request, meeting his miserable gaze.

"I don't-"

"If you want me to, you have to first." I silenced him right quick with that. A pout pulled his lips, puffing his bottom one as I smiled softly at him in return.

"I talked about you with one of the miners earlier." The sudden change of subject threw me.

"Okay?"

"He...he asked about you. He noticed how I call you...you know, and then called her that." I don't really want to talk about her if this is where it's going. "Um...you wanted me to talk out how I'm feeling." Oh...

"Alright. I'm listening." I leaned back from him a little more, his arms giving me the room to lean my weight onto his thighs but not much further.

"I...I want to call you...something. I know I ruined the other one. I ruined it by calling her that." Sapnap continued, pulling a hand away to rub at his growing beard on his jaw. "Can I...Can I give you a different nickname?" Sapnap asked, voice soft and pleading. Tugging at my own heartstrings.

"You can call me whatever you want, Sap. It's-"

"No, no I want...I want something more special. I want you to...I don't know feel special when you hear it."

That's how I felt before...When he would call me babe before, I felt closer to him because it was a cute pet name that only he calls me. They all call me Princess. But only Sapnap called me babe.

I felt closer to him because he gave me something special to go by in his mind. That's why it hurt so much to hear him use it on someone else.

"Okay." I agreed to his request.

"I'll come up with something. Right now, my head's just not in it. Sorry." I reached for him for another close hug, and he pulled me with his arms still around my waist.

"Don't apologize anymore. You don't need to." I murmured softly, enjoying the way he relaxed a little more now that I was hugging into him again instead of...wait...

I've been basically sitting on his lap this entire time, haven't I?

I went to pull back, feeling my chest and face warming with embarrassment, but Sapnap still refused to let me go far. A whine of protest ripping from his chest.

"Please, just a little longer. This is literally the closest I've ever gotten with you." My heart panged at what he said. He's not wrong...

George and I are close all the time, we're comfortable with it. Dream and I...that's just a recently changing situation. But Sapnap, the closest he and I have gotten is when he laid his head on my lap while I rubbed his temples for him.

"I'm sitting on your lap." I pointed out, but he just scoffed softly against my shoulder.

"I don't care. Sit all you like. It's not hurting anything." Why does he always have to make good points...It's really just me that's getting embarrassed.

Instead, I felt the urge to taunt him, the words ready on my tongue.

"I thought about you when she did it."

The words died from my tongue before they could see day.

"Literally, the second she did it. I...fuck I wish..." Sapnap trailed off with an embarrassed whine, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Wish what?" I asked, breath stuttering out as my heart thudded against my ribs. What's he getting at here?

"I wished it was you."

The admission echoed inside me, halting all thoughts as I tried to come to terms with what he just said.

"I felt guilty for that. I feel guilty for telling you, but I didn't...I didn't want to hide it. I want to prove that I trust you." Sapnap continued, completely unaware of my ricocheting thoughts and emotions in my heart and mind.

"You...wanted...it to be me?" I repeated what he said back to him, still unsure what to say. What to think? What...what does that mean?

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." Sapnap tried to pull away, but I stopped him this time.

"Sap?"

"Just forget I said it." I refuse to let him tell me something like that and just run after.

"Did you...do you still..." What am I asking? What am I supposed to say?

Sapnap's eyes mirrored my own confusion, before dropping. He sat up straighter, meeting my eye again.

His stuttering breath met my skin as I realized how close we were now. The silent question in his brown eyes clear as day. What are we doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In all seriousness, can we all get another Sapnap appreciation day going? He deserves a lot more appreciation than what he gets. I see all the people ragging on him on twitter tonight for that first lower quality pic of him and Patches. I know it's all good and fun, but let's show some love!**
> 
> **That was quite a chapter, huh? Not only is communication going a lot better, but what's happening at the end there? Hm, anyone got a clue?**
> 
> **There was a bit of a moment at the beginning with George, a bit of a carryover from last chapter, but this chapter was all about Sapnap. Ironic timing, since he's trending on twitter because of him and Dream meeting up xD**
> 
> **Thank you as always for reading! I'm gonna go keep writing before I go back to work, so I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	22. Ch. 22: New Encounters

The silent question lingered in the air between us. Neither of us moved, neither of us dared to.

His breath, stuttering and soft, ghosted across my face as neither of us dared to break eye contact.

What’re we doing?

Sapnap moved first, and my heart hammered inside my chest as I watched him lean closer. Closer until there was barely an inch between our noses.

My eyes fluttered, barely catching the way his did as well before they closed.

What’re we doing?

The tip of his nose brushed mine, and a shaking breath left me as I felt his hand on my back move and slide up. Palm heavy through my shirt.

His nose brushed mine again, more definite than the first time. More space gone between us.

I could hear my own heart pounding in my ears. Can he hear it too?

What’re we doing?

The hand that had moved up my back made its way around my neck, thumb brushing along my jaw as I shivered against him.

Do I want this? Do I want to risk this? Do I really want to stop him? Is this a bad idea? Is this a good idea?

How could I stop him? How couldn’t I? Does he really want this? Is this just a heat of the moment thing?

Sapnap pulled me closer with the hand still on my back, and our noses brushed together once more as he tilted to the side and I sucked in a bated breath. This is it-

“Holy muffins!”

Our lips barely angled together, didn’t even press together yet when we stopped abruptly.

My eyes fluttered open at the sudden shout that broke the deafening silence that had settled.

Sapnap’s eyes were opened as well, confused and slightly irate.

He pulled his face away and turned, and I followed suit to see someone standing down the alley from us with a black and red hoodie and their hands covering their face.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know people came back here to do that!” The man shouted. The same voice that interrupted us with that weird phrase.

But his words reminded me that I was still very much sitting on Sapnap’s lap just milliseconds from letting him kiss me before we were interrupted.

I scrambled to get up, just barely catching Sapnap’s irritated huff before he helped me up.

“I am so sorry!” The man continued to apologize even as we were back on our feet.

Wait.

He’s not a villager.

“I’ll just give you your privacy!” He ran before I could think more on the fact that some stranger, a person like us no less, just came upon us. Someone else stuck here, just like us.

Is that the man named Bad that Volund mentioned?

Sapnap cleared his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. “Um…sorry about…that.” Sapnap apologized out of nowhere, motioning between himself and I with a blush staining his face.

“Why’re you apologizing?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly ask.”

You didn’t ask verbally, Sap. Haven’t we acknowledged you’re a physical man?

“How’s about we go join the other two, before they send a search party for us.” Sapnap changed the subject, but I made a mental note to bring this back up at a later point.

Sapnap was going to kiss me. He would have kissed me, if not for the stranger.

I felt a bit brave for a moment as Sapnap waited for me to leave the alley first.

Before passing him, I stopped and hugged him again.

A soft sigh left him, his arms wrapping around my lower back.

Testing my luck, I leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw just above his forming beard.

And pulled away immediately when he let out a loud embarrassed whine at the surprise.

Running away now!

“Hey! Wait!”

Nope!

Fortunately, the great hall is just down the street, so I didn’t have to run far.

I barely got through the door when Sapnap’s arm caught me around the waist, effectively catching me since the boys have to be so fast. “We’re going to come back to that later.” Sapnap growled just behind my ear, loud enough where I doubt anyone but me could hear it.

“We…I’d really like to finish that talk.” Sapnap’s confidence and teasing fell away to the shyness from before with his last words before he let go of me.

I watched him step around me in the door, heading towards Dream and George who were sitting at the end of one of the tables with a villager animatedly talking in front of them.

It’s about time to rejoin the rest of the team.

As soon as I took a seat beside George, I was met with a questioning glance from him. I just gave him a small smile to let him know everything was fine, and he seemed to accept it.

“We’ll be going home tomorrow.” I had just come back to the table with a plate when I heard Dream talking to the villager sitting opposite him at the table.

“We are?” Sapnap asked through a mouthful as George grimaced at him.

“What about the librarian?” I asked, since that was one thing we still need to do is talk with the man who might know what we need to do next to get home. Or at least how to make a Nether Portal at our home.

“We’ll do it tomorrow before we leave. With the horses, we won’t have as long a trip.” Dream did have a point. We’re just going to each have to share a horse.

“Horses? Do we have horses now?” Sapnap asked through another mouthful. Right, he wasn’t there for that.

“They were a gift from the shepherd. He gave us a stallion and a mare.” I revealed, accepting a bottle of sweet berry juice when George held one towards me.

“AWESOME! We can breed them and get more!” I snorted at Sapnap’s sudden excitement, chest warming at seeing him happy again.

I just hope it lasts.

Dream looked over George towards me, barely catching my eye. I saw a silent question in his eye as well, realizing he too must have known about my serious chat with Sap.

Him and George probably talked about it after we left.

I did the same I did for George and offered him a smile, a silent message that I was okay.

I snorted a little when I saw the way his shoulders relax at my smile. He tries to act like the big, strong leader but he’s just a big softy inside.

Going back to eating, we were just finishing up when the doors to the room slammed open loudly. Volund stumbling in and out of breath.

This…can’t be good.

“You four!” Volund pointed at us, waving us over as he leaned forward to catch his breath.

The other villagers were rattled looking between Volund and us as we got up. I was immediately put behind the boys, as if they anticipated problems.

“We need your help.” Volund said after he caught his breath and stood up straight again.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, trying to force my way between the boys but Dream stood resolute, and Sapnap moved an arm to stop me.

Only George gave me quarter, but only enough to stand beside him.

“Not here, come on.” Volund began to lead us out, ignoring the increasingly louder voices of now scared villagers because of his dramatic arrival.

Volund led us down the street and towards his house, silent the whole way.

Once we were through the doors, I saw the same man from earlier.

“This is Bad. The one who went with our leader, Arius.”

“Holy muffins, you were real!” The man in the red and black hoodie, with his face obscured in shadows that made me start to wonder if he’s really a human like us since I could see his eyes and mouth moving still, approached us with a wide smile.

Not noticing the way Dream and Sapnap immediately took a defensive stance to his approach.

“Wait, what do you mean?” George asked, confused by Bad’s statement.

“I met you two earlier! In the alley! You two muffins were…” Bad trailed off, seeming uncomfortable before changing his subject. “Anyways, I thought you were just my imagination for a bit there!”

“Wait, you guys already met?” Dream asked, turning to me with a questioning glint in his eye.

“Briefly. I wanted to ask if he was who Volund mentioned, but he ran off before I could.” I answered, hoping he doesn’t pry or that we have to explain how Bad snuck up on us.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t expect to walk in on two muffins cuddling in an alley. No one usually cuts through there but me.”

I could practically feel the eyes on me, forcing down my blush and staring straight ahead at Bad.

I could barely see Sapnap’s own blush out of the corner of my eye.

“Muffins?” George asked, breaking the silence that had fallen after Bad ousted Sap and I.

“Anyways, tell them. Tell them about Arius.” Volund spoke up, disgruntled by our previous talks.

“Oh, right! So, Arius and I got lost on our way back to the portal, but we had enough to make another one!” Bad began to tell us whatever Volund already knew. “When we came through the new portal, it dropped us off a bit away from the village. We still had Arius’ compass though! But before we could even get far from the new portal, a whole group of pillagers jumped us!” Bad explained, flailing his hands around as he spoke.

“In the chaos of it all, Arius was captured by the pillagers. They started dragging him off, and when I followed them, I found a city by the sea with way too many Pillagers and Ravagers for me to handle alone. That’s why I came back for reinforcements!” Bad finished, giving a pointed look to Volund.

Who then gave us a pointed look in return.

Oh…

“How big was the city? How many pillagers?” Dream asked after a heavy sigh through his mask.

“About the size of our village here. Maybe a little smaller. I don’t think they plan to kill Arius, because I heard some of the guards outside the walls talking about having a plan for him.” What kind of plan?

“They may try to barter his life with us.” Volund said as he stroked a hand along his chin in thought. “They’ve never captured any villagers before, let alone our leader.”

“Arius and I couldn’t find anything in the Nether. We think we might have gone the wrong way from our portal. But Arius and I did kill something called a Wither Skeleton and took its skull with us. Do you know if that had any value to the Pillagers?” Bad asked, surprisingly calm for someone who just escaped from a city of pillagers.

“Ask Oswald. My job is to know about weapons, not weird skulls.” Volund answered with a wave of his hand.

Instead, Volund turned his full attention to us.

“We would like to ask for your help. You said you took out one of their encampments before?” Volund asked, and of course Sapnap has to be the one to chime in.

“Yeah, burned it to the ground and everything!” Sapnap boasted proudly.

“Look, we’re trying to get back to our homes.” Dream jumped in before Sapnap could continue boasting.

“Me too! Arius was helping me!” So, Bad is stuck here just the same as us. “It’s a much harder task than we thought when we first went into the Nether though…we nearly got muffined so many times.” Bad’s tone sobered, but I just tilted my head in confusion to his word choice.

“If you want his help getting you home, then we need your help getting him home first. We would like to ask you to go with Bad to rescue Arius from the Pillager city.” Volund requested of us, but how can five of us take an entire city?

“That encampment was hard enough as it was. We didn’t get out of it unscathed.” I admitted even though I don’t want to think about the fact that George nearly got mortally wounded and I got slashed.

“That’s why we will help you prepare.” Volund offered, turning towards his workstations. “You may return to your home, and we will prepare what you need to get you there. You can prepare at your own home as well.” Volund offered as he moved to a chest and kicked it open with a boot.

“Can Arius really help get us out of here?” Dream asked, his attention on Bad instead of Volund.

“He says he can. He said he once knew a pigman in the Nether that would trade with him and they’d share information. He thinks if we find the Bastion that the pigman was from, we might find more information to get me…us home.” Bad corrected his phrasing as he looked between himself and the four of us near the door.

I turned to Dream, as this was all too much for me to personally decide on. I know I want to get home, but I’m not sure if I’m really up for storming a pillager city. Not after the last time we dealt with them.

Dream looked to the three of us before sighing deeply. “Fine, but if we’re going to do this, we can’t take it on just the five of us.” Dream advised, folding his arms over his chest.

“Great! We can figure out a plan! We need to rescue Arius though, but maybe Oswald can help us!” Bad chimed happily, and I couldn’t help the snort of laughter at how someone can still be so positive even after having a friend captured.

“We were going to talk to him tomorrow.” George admitted, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

“Awesome! He’s probably already asleep by now anyways, so tomorrow is perfect! He’s a sleepy little muffin once the sun sets.” Bad said with a smile behind those weird shadows that obscured the rest of his face.

“Go get some rest then. We’ll call on you in the morning.” Volund said to the four of us as he waved us towards the door.

Once we were effectively kicked out, we went back next door to the house we were staying in for one more night.

“Are we really trusting this? Storming a whole city of those pillagers?” George asked as we barely made it in the door. “We can just find someone else-“

“Have you met anyone else yet who says they know about how to get us out of here?” Dream asked and judging by his voice he sounded as against this idea as the rest of us.

“What about the librarian?”

“We won’t know until tomorrow if he even knows.” Dream sounded like he was getting more annoyed with each argument against the idea.

“It’s just a city. It’s probably not that much bigger than the encampment.” Sapnap didn’t seem fazed when each of us turned to him with a glare for not taking this seriously.

“Do you remember what happened with that encampment?” George asked, motioning between himself and me for emphasis.

“That’s why we stock up on potions.”

“We don’t know how big the city really is. Who’s to say we’ll even have enough?” Dream argued against Sapnap’s boldness now.

“We’ll figure it out. We’re stronger than those stupid pillagers!” Now Sapnap’s arguing, great. It’s going to be one of these nights.

All three of the boys, glaring each other down and daring the other to make another argument to or for the attack on the pillager city to bring back Arius.

“Can we please not fight over this?” I asked, not in the mood for anymore arguing or drama or negativity in general today.

“We’re not fighting, Princess. But we’re going to prepare for it, and we’ll make a plan to get in and out as easily as possible. We’re not going to burn down the whole city.” Dream gave a pointed look at Sapnap. As if he wasn’t a part of that, they both slaughtered those pillagers.

“I never said I was going to do that THIS TIME!” And here comes the yelling.

“If you guys are going to start shouting, I’m going outside.” I announced, not wanting any part of what’s about to happen.

“Luv, it’s alright, we’re not going to.” George tried to convince me otherwise, but I could practically feel the heat between Dream and Sapnap.

Part of me thinks it’s not entirely because of this potential plan, as well. Since Bad made it semi-clear what he discovered Sap and I up to earlier.

“I’ll go with you, since it’s probably not safe out there for you now.” Sapnap offered as I went to grab my bag off my bed.

“No, you won’t.”

“Do you have a problem with me keeping her SAFE now?!”

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I made for the door.

Ignoring the three of them attempting to tell me it would be fine. Since obviously they’re going to keep bickering regardless of if it’s pointless or not.

Just as I was about to open the door, a hand slammed it back shut, however. “Dream-“

“It’s not safe for you to be going out alone now. Not if there’s Pillagers kidnapping people now.” Dream didn’t let me get a word in.

“You see the Iron Golem’s that stomp around the village, right?” I challenged his protectiveness even though I knew he just wanted me safe.

“I do, but who’s to say they’ll win against a Pillager?” Dream countered my challenge with ease.

“We’ll stop.” Sapnap spoke up, pleading softly from behind Dream’s shoulder. George on the other side with the same pleading look in his own eyes.

With a sigh, I stepped away from the door.

“Thank you.”

I moved around Dream to go sit on my bed, barely feeling his hand that wasn’t on the door brush along my side as I went.

Let’s hope they actually do stop the bickering. The night was going well until Volund came and pulled us away from the Great Hall.

Sat back on my bed, I was joined by George as I saw a silent conversation pass between Dream and Sapnap before they went around to the other side of the small house. Out of our sight.

“It’ll be fine.” George soothed my agitated nerves with soft words, dropping his bag on the floor beneath the bed.

“Everything was fine again. Why do we barely get a moment of peace?” I asked quietly, turning to meet his brown gaze.

“Maybe we’re cursed.” George mused with a teasing smile that didn’t quiet reach his eye.

“Maybe we really are. Maybe us being here is the curse, amnesiacs with no idea where we’re from or how to get home.” George didn’t seem to enjoy my response, based on his frown.

Instead, he wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me to his own.

“Um…so earlier went well then?” George asked quietly, body stiffening uncomfortably next to my own.

“Yes, we’re fine.” Please, just leave it at that. Don’t make me say anything else.

I’m still not sure what to think of earlier. What to think of what would have happened if Bad hadn’t walked by at just that moment.

Why did he want it to be me? When he kissed Aster, why did he wish it were me? Nearly kiss me hours after he just kissed someone else.

No, no. Don’t think about that. Don’t let that set more agitation in. It’s not worth it, because I know Sapnap wasn’t trying to do it for any harmful reasons. He’s not that kind of a guy.

I’m too tired from earlier to use the brain power to think on this anymore. This is a discussion to have with Sap, not with myself.

“Hey.” I looked over at George when he nudged my head with his jaw, meeting his gaze again. “Are you okay?” His worried brown eyes melted my slowly frying heart, making me hug closer to him.

“I’m fine, Georgie. Just tired I think.” I answered as he began to run a hand along my side soothingly.

“It has been a long day.” George admitted as I barely caught some raised whispers from the other two on the other side of the room. George seemed to hear it as well, maybe he can understand it while I can’t.

“What’s going on?” I asked, motioning towards the other two with my free hand.

“It’s nothing, sweetheart. Just relax and get comfy. You definitely need the rest after today.” He’s not wrong…

“Wanna listen to some music?” I offered, nodding towards the juke box in front of us.

“We need to get some discs and get a juke box for home.” George said as he moved to grab a disc from the chest.

As George sifted through the discs, I let my mind wander to the task we just reluctantly accepted. Do we really want to do this? Storm a whole city of pillagers just to save one man?

Is it really worth our lives? Worth the potential sacrifice of five for the singular life of one village leader?

Who’s to say we can’t find this Bastion that Bad mentioned ourselves? We could build our own Portal at home and try to find our way through the Nether on our own. We could ask the librarian how to build one, and he might even know more about what we’re looking for than we know.

We really…we really shouldn’t be risking our lives on something so risky. Volund might be right, and the Pillagers might return Arius in exchange for a ransom.

We might not even have to risk storming the city.

George looked back at me with a small smile as he slid a disc in, and I realized I was caught in my worrisome thoughts when his frown fell.

“What?”

“I don’t know if I want to risk this plan.” I admitted softly as he sat back beside me again.

“Is it because of the encampment incident? When we got wounded?” George asked as the music started to fill the air softly.

“I don’t think that’s as much a risk as us coming back at all. What if they try to ransom him? Can’t we just…entertain other ideas before potentially sacrificing one of our lives?” I asked, squeezing his hand when he wrapped his own in mine.

“Trust me, I know. I don’t really want to do it myself. But what if they don’t want to ransom Arius?” George asked, and my stomach dropped as that was always a possibility. “He might be the closest chance we have to getting closer to getting out of here. I think that’s Dream’s logic when he agreed, at least.”

“That’s a flawed logic then. I don’t…I don’t want to risk losing any of us.” I whispered, looking towards his chest that nearly got impaled by a Ravager last time. “One of you guys.”

George pulled my hand up and pressed it over his chest where he was previously wounded. “We’re not gonna leave you. We’re all going home.” George tried to promise me, but I don’t really believe him.

How can he possibly know what’s gonna happen out there? What’s gonna happen if we go through with this?

“I couldn’t go for that walk to clear my head before we try to sleep?” I ask again, hoping George will be the nice one and let me, considering he’s always more lenient with me.

“I’ll go with you tomorrow for a walk when we get back to our home, but not tonight. We don’t…” George trailed off.

My mind flashed back to what the pillagers at the pond that day said of me. The threat to take me prisoner and use me as bait to lure the rest of the team to them.

Slaughter each of them before they then kill me as well.

I’d forgotten about the words of those Pillagers back then, but what if that’s what they’re trying to do with Arius?

Use Arius as a bait to lure the villagers, or us, out to them so they can fortify and be ready for the attack. Take us out before then killing Arius.

“George.” My thought process cut short when I heard Dream call for George.

I nearly frowned when George let go of my hand and pushed himself up off the bed to go to Dream without missing a beat.

Other than to look back at me with a reassuring smile that didn’t help my raising anxiety.

In return, Sapnap traded places with George and walked over to sit next to me.

As soon as he sat down, a sigh left his nose as he leaned back. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Sapnap whispered, somehow having known what was being discussed even though he was talking with Dream.

“Were you listening to George and I?” I asked teasingly, smiling up at him when he was comfortable leaning against the wall behind the bed.

“No, but I can see it in your face. I’m sure we’ll be fine, but I don’t want you worried about it either.” Sapnap said as I leaned back against the wall beside him.

His hand settled heavily on my leg, and I was reminded of earlier again.

“Are you and Dream okay?” I asked, remembering how I suspected the tension between them seemed about more than just this insane plan we’re being dragged into.

Sapnap sucked his teeth in thought for a moment, telling me that I must have been right in my suspicion. “We’re fine now, don’t worry about it.” Sapnap answered as I looked up at how his eyes were looking towards where Dream and George were.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just some stupid jealousy shit again.”

As if I didn’t already know that would happen. It’s a miracle the boys still don’t know about the pond incident. I’m glad they don’t, because I feel like Sapnap’s jealousy may be a bit more acting than Dreams. That he might try to do something about it.

What kind of a mess have I gotten myself into here?

Two of them have active jealousy over my spending time with the others whereas one tries to hold back on his own out of want to see everyone else happy over himself. How is one girl supposed to handle this in the best way without hurting the other two?

It’s not as if I’m not confused myself. I’ve gotten jealous too. I’ve not done as much to make each one of them feel appreciated.

Especially Sapnap and George, if today taught me anything at all.

What am I supposed to do here? All three of them are my friends, I want all three of them to be happy. But how am I supposed to divide attention equally between them, if we’re possibly about to march to our ends at some Pillager city?

“About earlier…” Sapnap’s soft words drew me away as I felt his fingers trace small patterns on my leg. “Can I…can I still plan a day with you? Just us?”

My heart skipped a beat as I looked up to see Sapnap’s hopeful gaze set on me.

“Of course, Sap.” I answered quietly, not about to deny him a day where he can feel appreciated too.

“Alright.” Sapnap softly cheered, his free hand pumping in the air happily as I giggled at him.

Now, we just need to make sure we make it to whenever that day is. We need to make sure that we don’t lose any of us to the march on the Pillager city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry! I know, I'm late! I am back to work now though since the holidays are done, and my work ran late!**
> 
> **HE HAS ARRIVED! At a very inconvenient time, but he's arrived! And with grave news, and a great risk of a plan for our team. A march on the Pillager city!**
> 
> **Which we all know what happened last time on the encampment raid. So, let's hope this one goes better. And that it's truly worth the risk to our team.**
> 
> **I'm rushing this Authors Note, because the Festival is going on right now on the Dream SMP, just started and I'm gonna watch it. I'm not sure if my updates will be daily for now, since work gets priority over this. But I'll try to get as much written as I can before work again! I will see you all next chapter!**
> 
> **_(PS, TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY ERRORS OR TYPOS, I DIDN'T EDIT BECAUSE I WAS LATE! I'LL EDIT AFTER THE FESTIVAL IS DONE)_ **


	23. Ch. 23: Antagonist

Dream decided to go consult Oswald the librarian himself. When we woke up, he was already up and gone. It’s starting to feel more and more like our decisions are made for us by Dream.

Is this not a team? Are we not all equals here?

I know he’s worried about me, aware that I’m anxious about this plan against the Pillager City, but I still want to help regardless. I still want to hear what Oswald has to say.

“Did you guys buy whatever you wanted from here?” George asked as we checked over our stuff to make sure we’re all set to go back to our base today. Our home.

“I think so.” I said as I closed my bag and shouldered it.

“Wait, we were buying stuff?” George and I both snorted at how Sapnap obviously didn’t buy stuff if he wanted it.

“We did, but you were too busy to.” George mocked him, earning a glare from Sapnap. It’s a good thing George doesn’t actually know…

“I’m sorry that girls want me so much more than you. Maybe if you grew a beard too, they’d come for you.” Sapnap retorted, much more aggressive than he needed to be.

I’m going to guess that he’s not in the mood to be reminded of his remorseful encounter with Aster.

“I shave, because I don’t want to look like a furry.” George countered him as he shouldered his bag.

“Oh please, you couldn’t grow a real beard if you tried.”

“You’re hardly growing your own! It’s coming in all patchy!”

“I’m YOUNG! My face has to get used to being so ruggedly handsome! I’m not an old man like you!”

I sighed, the brotherly bickering coming to full swing.

“I’m not old!”

“Where’s your cane, old man?”

I took my chance to escape when they continued to poke and prod each other’s ego’s, slipping out the door quietly.

We need to get the horses anyways, since they’re coming back with us.

Arriving at the barn, I was surprised to find someone was already there. “Hi, good morning!” Bad greeted me as he saddled a horse in one of the stalls.

“Good morning.” I greeted him in turn, finding the stallion and mare the shepherd had chosen to give to us.

“I got the saddles on your horses for you! I heard from Volund that they were a gift for you, as thank you for saving some children!” Bad is a very energetic person for it being so early in the morning.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t have known how to get them on myself.” I admitted as I patted the stallion and mare each on the head. They snorted softly in return, making me laugh.

“They really like you already. They’re cute little muffins!” Why does he keep saying that?

“Why do you keep calling things muffins?” I asked, wanting to know since he even called Sap and I muffins.

“Because they’re cute and sweet!” Huh…He’s…definitely different than the other three. Maybe he’s been out here too long…

“Okay…” I answered without knowing what else to say, opening the gate to bring out the two horses.

“I’m Bad, by the way! BadBoyHalo!” Bad held out a hand to me, smiling ear to ear in the odd shadows that his hood creates over his face.

I shook his hand while giving him my name in turn. “Is that really your name?” I asked, as it was definitely different. Though, then again, I doubt Sap’s name is actually that and Dream’s for that matter.

“As far as I know! I don’t remember anything before this place, so for now it is!” Bad answered with a cute giggle before going back to the horse he was saddling when I arrived.

“Let me guess, did you wake up in a pond too?” I asked, fortunately mostly over that place. Sapnap said he filled it in a while ago, so hopefully we never see that pond again.

“Holy muffins, you really are like me! That pond was freezing!” I wonder how long he has been here for…

“Sapnap, the one you uh…you saw me with yesterday…he filled in the pond that the four of us woke up in when we showed up here.” I revealed, willing the awkwardness away at acknowledging that he saw Sap about to kiss me, and me sitting on his lap.

“Oh, is he your boyfriend? I’m sorry about that! You two are cute as muffins together!” I squeaked in embarrassment at what he was insinuating. “Ah! What? What’s wrong?!”

“No, no, no he…he and I—we’re not—he’s not my boyfriend!” I corrected him as best as I could, stuttering on some of my words as my face warmed considerably in embarrassment over having this talk twice in less than a day.

First the shepherd thinking Dream and I are together, now Bad thinking I’m with Sapnap? What’s next? Volund thinking I’m with George?

“Oh, I’m sorry! I assumed because of…you know.” Bad apologized, offering me a smile before turning back to his horse. “I’m sure he really likes you though! All three of them were really protective of you last night, from how they were defending you.” Oh, if only you knew how much they really try to shelter me from this world, Bad.

“I think it’s just ‘cause I’m a girl.” I admitted, as they didn’t do this with each other.

“That’s understandable, you’re precious to them! Their own Princess!”

Ugh, great. Another one thinking I’m a princess.

“Your friend Dream though, he seems worried about you.”

Wait, what?

“He does?” I asked, confused as to how he knew this since we just met him last night.

“Yeah, he was asking Volund earlier if he could get the armorer to special make armor for you. For the Pillager City. He wanted Volund to personally oversee it.”

Dream…he’s really doing that? He’s trying to get armor for me specifically for this dangerous plan?

“He asked for diamond armor, it’s a lot better than the iron armor that I have. A lot stronger against attacks.” Bad continued as I stared at the black stallion that Dream rode beside me yesterday.

My heart raced against my ribs as I leaned my weight into the stallion, unsure what to think of Dream and how he does so much for me.

I need to do something in return.

“I think he also asked about enchantments, but Volund just sent him back to Oswald.” Bad was still going as I looked back at him, smiling just as he’s been doing each time I look at him.

Bad’s personality is a lot different than ours. He’s always smiling, just as happy as can be from what I’ve seen so far. And we only just met the guy.

“How long have you been here for?” I asked, beginning to wonder if he’s been here as long as we have or maybe even longer.

Is it possible to start going insane if we stay here too long?

“Hm…I’m not sure anymore. Time just blends. It’s okay though, Arius is helping me get home. Oh, my goodness, he’ll be able to help you little muffins too now!” Bad clapped his hands together with a face splitting grin.

“Have you been with this village the whole time?” I asked as he pulled the horse he saddled out of the stable.

“Most of it. They really needed help; I couldn’t just leave them to struggle! I love this village almost as much as they do. That’s why we fixed it up together!” Bad explained as he started to lead the horse out, and I followed with my own two.

He’s had to have been here for a long time. There’s so much work that’s been put into this village, there’s no way he showed up after I did and got all this done.

“Are you all going back to your town now?” Bad asked once we were out in the field.

“We don’t have a town, but we built a home a ways away from here. It should be easier to get here and back now with the horses.” I explained, climbing up into the saddle of my mare.

“Oh, that sounds lovely! Can I come see it?” Bad asked, eyes sparkling with excitement at the idea.

He has helped this village, there can’t be any risk in showing him our home.

“Sure, if the village doesn’t need you too much.”

“They’ll be fine for a day. I’ll help get everything ready for the Pillager city, and when you guys are ready, we’ll leave from here.” Bad announced as he climbed up onto his own horse’s saddle. “I do have to go get my dog Rat though. She’s probably missed me so much, I’m gonna go get her now!” Bad didn’t say anything else and rode off, leaving me to watch him go.

Okay…

Leading the stallion beside my mare, I made my way out and down towards the house so we could start getting ready to go back to our home.

George and Sapnap were pacing around the house when I trotted up.

“There you are!” They almost ran to me as I hopped off my mare.

“I went to get our horses, so we don’t have to spend extra time on it. Bad already had them saddled.” I explained as Sapnap started ogling our new additions.

“Can I have the black one?” Sapnap asked, hopeful with a grin to match.

“That’s Dreams.”

“Aw, WHY DOES HE GET EVERYTHING?!”

I snorted at Sapnap’s angry outburst, deciding not to tease him and make it worse just this once.

“We’re just waiting on Dream now.” George advised as he rolled his eyes at Sapnap’s theatrics.

“Not anymore.” Dream came around the corner just in time, looking at the horses before us. “Are we ready to get going? I got all the information I needed from the librarian for now. He’s gotta look through a bunch of books before we come back.” Dream revealed as he walked over to his stallion.

“We have someone joining us.” I said just as Dream strapped his bag and Georges to the saddle of his horse.

“We do?” All three of them answered at the same time.

“Bad wants to come see our base. He has his own horse and everything, he said he was going to go pick up his dog first.” I admitted, ignoring the sigh that left Dream since I’m sure it was over me doing stuff without asking them first.

“Whose idea was this?” George asked before Dream could get a chance.

“Bad asked if he could. I said yes. I doubt there’s any risk, look at all the good he’s done for this village. Plus, he’s just trying to get home the same as us.” Why am I defending my actions to them?

“Where is he then?” Dream asked, taking my bag from me and getting it strapped into my mare’s saddle. Where did he learn this?

“On his way to leave with us, I’m guessing.” I offered with a shrug, since I didn’t really get a chance to say more before he rode off on his horse.

“Hi!” Just in time, Bad came down the street with his horse in tow. “Are you all ready to go already?” Bad asked with the same smile that I’m beginning to think is permanent on his shadowy face.

“Just about.” Dream answered, surprisingly not as annoyed by me inviting Bad to join as I thought he might be. Dream likes to be the leader, but if we’re going to be risking our lives with this guy we might as well get a chance to get to know him first.

“How are we doing this? We only have three horses between five of us.” George reminded as he pointed towards the three saddled horses.

“I’m on mine, she’s on hers, you two pick a horse and hop on.” Dream answered nonchalantly as he easily got onto his horse. Show off, with his bigger height.

“I’m with our Princess!” And I guess I’m riding with Sapnap.

I’ll pretend I didn’t see the way George looked slightly concerned and Dream briefly glared in our direction.

George hopped on Dream’s stallion with him, leaving me to climb up onto my mare’s saddle.

“Need help?” Sapnap offered as I struggled for a moment since I don’t have the height that they do.

Instead of waiting for my answer, he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me like I weigh nothing.

“Can I steer?” Sapnap asked, genuine excitement in his eyes as he held the reigns of my mare.

“Sure, why not.” I agreed, since he hasn’t gotten a chance to ride a horse yet, but Dream and I went for a whole ride together.

“AWESOME!” I laughed as Sapnap hopped up, expecting him to sit in front of me since he’ll be leading us home.

Only to stiffen in surprise when he got behind me and held the reigns from one side of me.

“You know you’ll have a lot better control if you’re in front, right?” Bad said what I was about to say myself. Good, someone else with some sense!

“I’m good, I’ll be able to handle it fine this way.” I could practically see the smug smirk that went with his words, keeping my eyes straight ahead as Sapnap held the reigns from around my sides.

He’s doing this on purpose…

I could practically see the steam rolling off Dream at knowing what Sapnap was doing. Why does the pyro have to purposefully incite jealousy in Dream? Dream doesn’t do it to him…

Plus, it’s going to make for an awkward trip back home.

We were waved off by a lot of the villagers as we made our way out of the village, heading back the way we arrived from.

“No one forgot anything?” George double checked as we trotted down the hill towards the beach below.

“No.”

“No.”

“Sapnap forgot his girlfriend Aster.”

I glared weakly at the back of Dream’s head, feeling the way Sapnap tensed behind me immediately.

“SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!”

“Aster? She’s nice! She’s the only woman in the village without a husband.” Poor Bad didn’t seem to notice the tension, just happily trotting along with a smile.

“Maybe that’s why she’s interested in Sapnap then.” Dream continued, and I sighed as I began to realize this is going to continue.

“FIGHT ME, BITCH!”

“HEY! LANGUAGE!”

That was surprising. Bad raised his own voice at Sapnap for cussing so willingly.

“Excuse me?!” Sapnap’s temper was sparking, and I wished I weren’t sat in front of him on my mare like this. Carefully, I took the reigns to lead in case Sapnap decides to hop off after the one guy that’s purposefully riling him up and the other who’s just trying to control his swearing.

“Language! There’s a lady right in front of you, watch it! Be respectful!” Bad was surprisingly unafraid of Sapnap, if only he knew the temper that Sap actually possesses and is more than willing to show.

Sapnap’s arms stiffened against my sides, and I could see the way his hands clenched till his knuckles turned white on the reigns where he held on.

But the most surprising part is that he didn’t talk back. Instead, he leaned back away from me with an annoyed grunt and fell into silence.

I barely caught George’s eye when he looked back at me with worry over me being stuck with our angry pyro. Giving the slightest nod to show I’m fine, he looked back straight ahead at our path.

“Who knows, maybe she wanted to pop her and Snapmap’s cherry.”

“HEY!”

I sighed as Dream continued and ignored Bad’s shout.

This is going to be one long ride…

Sapnap didn’t loosen up even after Dream had been forcibly stopped by both George and Bad. His hands were still holding tight on the reigns, still sitting back so he was only touching me with the sides of his arms.

Like he was purposefully distancing himself from me as well, even though we’re sitting inches apart on a shared horse.

When our group moved into a line headed by Dream and George at the front, I made sure we ended up at the back to try to talk to him in peace.

“You okay, Sap?” I asked quietly, only earning a soft grumble in return. “Just ignore him, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“It worked.”

Words. That’s progress, right?

“Sapnap…” I turned to look back at him, but he leaned forward and kept me from seeing him straight on.

“Keep your eyes ahead, wouldn’t want Dream being a piss baby because you’re looking at me, right?”

Why does Dream have to be such an antagonist?!

“He can get over himself.” I craned my neck to look back at him, barely meeting his agitated stare. “Please, don’t let him ruin your day.” I plead softly, offering him a gentle smile when I saw the way his tense posture sagged.

“That’s not fair…” Sapnap muttered gently, lower lip puffing out in a pout.

“What?”

“You can’t…you know I can’t refuse what you ask me when you give me that look.” Sapnap leaned forward, pressing more of his weight into me as I looked forward to make sure the other two horses are still on path.

“What look?” I asked, playing innocent even though I knew very well that soft smiles were his weakness.

“Smartass.”

“LANGUAGE!”

How did he even hear that?!

Sapnap pulled back from me again as we were met with a scolding glance from Bad and a confused glance from Dream and George.

“Like you don’t swear.” Sapnap challenged Bad this time, not standing down like he did before.

“I don’t! It’s rude and inappropriate, especially around ladies!” Bad argued as George rolled his eyes at the two before turning back around.

Dream gave me a questioning glance, to which I motioned to him to watch where he’s going instead.

Dream rolled his eyes at me, but I saw the way he’s at least softened from the moody brat he was being earlier.

After Sap and Bad were done bickering, the ride went by silently again until we reached the shore where we could see the island George and I explored. Halfway point already.

“It’s gonna get annoying here since there’s a lot of low hanging branches and leaves.” Dream advised as we started off into the trees.

I looked back when Bad suddenly pulled to a stop behind us. “Everything alright?” I asked, yanking on the reigns of my mare as Sapnap leaned back from me again.

“Yeah, Rat just wants down with your dog.” Bad said as he pulled open his bag.

Out of which popped a tiny little dog with an excited little bark. Aw! It’s so much smaller than Pippet!

“He’s so small!” Sapnap said as Bad set the little dog down next to Pippet who’s been following us this whole time with a wagging tail.

“Rat is she, and she’s my best little doggie! She’s the cutest thing I’ve seen here, aren’t you?” Bad reached down and patted Rat on the head before she started sprinting around with Pippet.

“Are we good now?” Dream called back to us from ahead with George, having slashed a path through the low leaves for us.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Bad cheered excitedly, hopping back on his horse and moving ahead of us once more.

I nearly squeaked when Sapnap’s chin met my shoulder once we started moving again, his chest flush against my back.

Since when does he get this openly affectionate?

“About that nickname?”

“Y-yeah?”

I cleared my throat as Sapnap snickered behind me at my stuttering.

“How’s about…doll?” I cringed at that one, not particularly liking it. “I’ll take that as a no?” Sapnap asked, voice laced with amusement at my reaction.

“I’m not fragile, am I?”

“Touché. How about…Pumpkin?” Eh, that one isn’t as bad. But still…

“I’ll consider it, keep trying.” I answered as he weaved the mare around the trees.

“I’ve only got a few more…Mama?” I smacked his hand on the reigns for that one, squeezing his forearm when he laughed at my reaction. “Sorry, had to. Sugar?”

“Getting slightly better.”

“Queen?”

“Pass.”

“Darlin’?” My heart skipped as his breath ghosted past my ear warmly, the slight drawl of his words doing things with that word I never would have thought of.

I like that one…But…

“Good?” I could already hear the smug smile in his tone. Why does he have to be so close? “Hi, darlin’.” He knows what he’s doing…Why does it sound so good when he says it like that?

“Either that one or pumpkin, either or.” I agreed as I turned to look at him over my shoulder, barely catching the way his eyes drifted down.

Just like in the alley last night…

Sapnap leaned back against me, one arm leaving the reign and wrapping around my stomach.

“Bathroom break!” Like ice water being dumped over us, whatever Sapnap was doing was ended when Bad shouted suddenly and got all of us to pull to a stop.

“What?” Dream turned around to look back at Bad as he hopped off his horse. “We’re almost there, just wait.”

“No can do! It’s fine, the horses need to rest too!” Bad said before walking off before Dream could argue further on the unneeded rest stop.

I laughed when Dream let out a frustrated groan in return to the lack of care that Bad held for his opinion on the matter.

“I like how willing he is to challenge Dream.” Sapnap mused, both of us flashing Dream an innocent smile when his gaze wandered over to us.

“Stretch your legs I guess.” Dream offered before hopping off his stallion.

Sapnap helped me down from the mare, both of us stretching from being stuck on the back of the horse for so long. Who knows how long we were trotting for; it feels like at least two hours.

Dream had George follow him to clear a path through the branches and leaves, leaving Sapnap and I to ourselves with the horses.

“God, my lower back is all tight.” Sapnap complained as he tried to stretch while pacing around the horses.

“Maybe if you didn’t sit behind me and have to reach for the reigns, it would be better.” I teased, being met with a cheeky smile in return.

“But that takes the fun out of the ride, darlin’.” Sapnap mused, putting emphasis on the new nickname as if he knew that it sounded like a sin dripping from his lips.

Who knows, maybe he does. Sapnap is smart, and the sassiest of the group.

“Then you get the consequence of a bad back after the ride.” I sassed him back, right in my assumption when he snickered quietly at me.

Before making his way over to me with his arms folded over his chest.

“We could finally build that hot tub. You and I could take a nice soak together, think about it, darlin’. It would be so relaxing.” Sapnap’s offer sounded like an offer from the devil with the way he purred his words, with the emphasis he put to that nickname again.

I feel like I’m going to regret letting him see that I enjoy that nickname. He’s without a doubt going to continue taking advantage of it.

“I think it’s gonna have to wait until after the Pillager city.” I countered his offer, feeling myself move until I was backed against our mare.

“Before we go, I still want to have that day with you. George and Dream got their own.” I frowned slightly at the slight pout he gave. How am I supposed to make them all happy when they’re so easily jealous?

“You’ll get it.” I assured him as he stopped in front of me.

“Um…about the alley…” Sapnap’s previous confidence fell away at the mention of last night again.

“Yes?”

“Did…do you…” Sapnap stammered softly, struggling with his words. “D-did you want me to? Or…not?” Oh…he’s asking if I wanted that?

I could see the worry in his eyes over my answer, unsure where this came from suddenly. Has this been on his mind since yesterday?

Did I? Or didn’t I? It’s all…so sudden and confusing. I wasn’t expecting him to tell me he wished it had been me instead of Aster. I wasn’t expecting to feel punched at hearing what he did. I…Dream kissed me that day at the pond…

There’s so many different thoughts and emotions running through my mind, I don’t know the right answers.

But…maybe I should try taking a page from Sapnap’s book…

I saw the way Sapnap’s gaze lowered the longer I took to think on my answer, and instead of letting him get down in his thoughts and down about himself, I reached for his arm carefully.

He didn’t resist, stepping closer to me when I tugged softly at his forearm.

“Look, I…I know it’s confusing and I’m…probably pushing and making it worse, but…”

“Sap.” Sapnap stopped when I interrupted him, just seeming to realize himself how close he was stood to me. How his body was mere inches from mine now.

“Stop me.” Sapnap warned as he pushed closer, bracing me in against the mare’s body with an arm on one side and a hand moving to my shoulder.

I didn’t. Instead, I leaned my head back to look up at him. Act instead overthink for a change.

Sapnap didn’t hesitate this time, leaning down and finishing what started last night.

Sapnap’s lips pressed firmly to my own, warm and soft and slightly nervous as I felt a breath leave him shakily against me.

But both of his hands came up to eagerly cup the sides of my face, and I gasped as the nervous kiss intensified and I moved closer to him and kissed back.

When we parted for half a second to breath and press another kiss, a squeak from nearby broke the moment.

We ripped apart, and my heart stalled in my chest when I turned and saw a fleeing George. But before I could focus on that, my heart came to a complete stop when I noticed grey figures in the trees around us. No, not now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **REALLY QUICK! This is important! I have noticed in a different story I read on AO3 that someone said some of the CC's do NOT like being put into fanfiction. I saw contradictory comments that Big Q does and doesn't care, and that Wilbur does and then another said he doesn't. Then I saw Tommy straight up doesn't like it, and I'm trying not to ruffle anyone here.**
> 
> **PLEASE! If you know who does and doesn't like it, LET ME KNOW IN A COMMENT! I want to provide a good story for y'all, but I don't want to make the CC uncomfortable in the event they ever somehow see this. So, of Will, Big Q, Tommy, etc etc LET ME KNOW! I don't want to add anyone else really now until I know who is and isn't okay with it!**
> 
> **Anyways, OOH! It happened, but the moment didn't last long! Not only did George see, but it looks like there might be other guests to the moment there as well! Who knows what's gonna happen next!**
> 
> **I'm rushing this Authors note just to post. Thank you all so much for reading! LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THOUGHT OF THE FESTIVAL ENDING YESTERDAY! I loved it, and I didn't really feel the full affect of the lost until Dream posted that taunting version of Bye L'manberg on Twitter after it was over. I was like, goddamn you...**
> 
> **Thanks again for reading! Please, let me know about what CC's do and don't like inclusivity into fanfiction, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	24. Ch. 24: Brutal

_Warning: Potentially triggering situations! Read at your own risk!_

*************************************************************************

Complete and utter chaos. That is what ensued, complete chaos.

As soon as I saw them, the pillagers charged in to attack. We barely had time to grab our weapons and defend, let alone have the jump on them as we did before.

Shouts echoed with the clash of swords and metal as we were left to defend against the surprise attack.

I parried a sword and stabbed forward, impaling a pillager in the chest before kicking him off my blade and blocking another attack.

"Stay close to me!" I was pulled back against Sapnap as he easily slashed the neck of a pillager with a wild, almost feral grin at the fight.

"But what about George?! He's going to get swarmed!" I warned as the onslaught of pillagers kept coming.

"He'll be fine!" Sapnap snapped as I deflected an arrow and stabbed another pillager in the knee.

I'm not sure I can believe that! He was caught off guard just as we were, who knows how Dream or Bad are doing against this?!

Sapnap and I had the advantage of having each other's backs, but they don't!

I started to slash a path through the throng of pillagers, feeling Sapnap easily keep up and keep my back covered.

"COME ON! YOU'RE WEAKER THAN THE LAST TIME WE SAW YOU!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK, BITCH!"

"HEY! LANGUAGE!"

Bad! That's Bad!

"Bad, make your way towards us!" I shouted out to wherever he is in this chaos.

"I'm working on it, but these muffin heads just keep coming!" Bad shouted back to me as I dodged a sword and Sap parried it and smashed his sword through the throat of the pillager.

"Dream!" Sapnap shouted over the sounds of battle now in the direction we had previously seen Dream head off towards.

My heart sank when we received no response.

Dream's tough...he's the Green Monster to these assholes, right? He's not...nothing's gonna happen to him.

Right?

I screamed when I was suddenly yanked back, Sapnap letting out a feral growl as he immediately amputated an arm that had reached for me.

"COME AT HER AGAIN, BITCH!" Sapnap charged forward and finished the job, leaving me to cover his back this time.

"Guys!" My head snapped to the side as I heard George's voice carry over the battlefield.

"George!"

"They're coming from all sides!" George called again as I started hacking and slashing a way towards him, my shield out now to block while I struck with my sword.

"Wait! Don't split up!" I heard Sapnap shout after me before realizing the path between us quickly was blocked by more pillagers.

Wait...

They're attacking, but it's like...they're not taking vital strikes. It's like they're holding back...

Why?

"Luv, stop!"

I was suddenly tackled to the ground, a loud cry bursting from my lips as I landed roughly on the ground.

George rolled off me in time to block a wave of arrows with his own shield, crouching in front of me defensively.

"Up, come on we can't keep fighting them off like this!" George looked back at me through his goggles as I forced myself to roll over and ignore the throbbing in my back from landing so hard.

"Where are you guys?!" Sapnap shouted over the yells of the pillagers.

"HERE!" I shouted back and heard something like a war cry before the pillagers started crying out.

How haven't they learned not to piss off our angry pyro yet?

"Are you okay?" George and I were on our feet again, his shield blocking both of us and using his own body as a barrier as I pulled out my bow and started letting arrows fly.

"We need to regroup. We're stronger together!" I reminded him of what we haven't done yet.

"Everyone, group together and stand your ground!" I nearly shouted back when I heard Dream's powerful voice roar above the clash of metal and battle cries.

"Dream!" George pushed forward as I was notching another arrow.

An arrow slung past my nose, ripping a shout from me of surprise.

Just as George turned to look back at me, a fist from a pillager collided with the side of his face.

"GEORGE!" I raced forward, pulling me sword and stabbing the pillager in the chest without hesitation as George crumpled to the ground.

Before I could even blink, even pull my shield back out to try to protect him while he gets his bearings, a loud grumble to my side pulled my attention.

Just in time for me to see the hooves of a Ravager right before it kicked me square in the chest.

And everything went black as I bounced off a tree. The last thing I heard was my friends muffled shouting as I dropped to the ground.

*

Cold...everything...it's so cold...

I whined as my head started to pound, reaching to rub a hand over my head but my hands wouldn't move.

It took me a moment just to open my eyes, eyelids heavy and sluggish as I blinked through my blurry vision.

"Oh, look. The girl is awake."

A sickly voice greeted me as I blinked a few more times, looking up to see a pillager standing above me. Wearing red robes and smiling down at me with malice dripping from his lips.

"The Princess finally graces us with her presence."

I groaned as something cold splashed over me, forcing me further awake.

"Leave her!"

My eyes snapped fully open and past the pillager in front of me to see George, on his knees with his arms behind his back and another pillager holding him in that posture. Blood caked the side of his head, and his goggles looked cracked.

"That's enough, you idiot! We don't want her hypothermic!" The pillager in front of me reached over and grabbed a different one holding an empty bucket.

I nearly screamed as he brutally grabbed the pillager around the neck and twisted. Not stopping until the pillager vanished with a puff of smoke right in his hands.

"Don't worry." The pillager turned his icy blue eyes on me again with that sickly smile. "That's not gonna be you. We have bigger plans for you." Ice ran in my veins as his words sank into me.

What does that mean? What are they planning?

"Let her go! You already have two of us, you don't need both!" I looked over at George as he struggled against the pillager restraining him, weaseling myself to my knees as the pillager in front of me rolled his eyes and turned on my friend.

"You know, you are definitely right!" The pillager in red strode over to him with long strides. "We don't need both of you, so how's about we just let you go? Who knows where you'll wake up next time, or if this is your last chance? Wanna find out?"

"NO!"

The pillager turned to me as he held a blade towards George's throat, that same sickly smile on his pale grey face.

"Cute, she doesn't want you to leave. Oh, well. Looks like you're stuck with us for a little longer, Goggle boy." The pillager sheathed his knife and ruffled George's hair roughly, ignoring how George tried to pull away.

The pillager turned around and strode over to me again, shoving his hands in pockets on his robes.

"We are going for a trip together, kiddos! We're taking you back to our home!" The pillager announced, giving me a chance to look around and realize that we were in a makeshift encampment.

Filled with many more pillagers, a lot of whom held crossbows trained on us in wait.

"I heard about what you did to our forward camp. I gotta say, I'm impressed! We knew the Green Monster was a pest, since we had heard the stories. But we didn't know about the rest of you until then. I have to say, the absolute brutality just-" The pillager patted his chest with a gloved hand. "Hit me right in the heart. I was so proud."

I can't tell if he's monologuing out of psychosis, or if he actually believes he's proud that we killed many of his kind...

"I am Keres, the leader of this band of Illagers who managed to surprise you out there. We were going to greet you at your home, like you did to our last encampment, but we thought that would be far too impolite of us." Keres spoke with much more intelligence than the pillagers we've encountered before him.

In fact, his voice is far deeper than their embarrassing squeaky ones too. Like a real voice, instead of a dog toy.

"So instead!" Keres continued as he marched over to a Ravager tied to a post nearby. "We're bringing you back to our city! You're going to get to meet our other "guests", aren't you lucky?" Keres said as he hopped up onto a saddle on the Ravager.

This hardly feels lucky...

I looked over at George as the Pillager holding him down on his knees yanked him to his feet. Shoving him roughly forward as a pair of hands grabbed my own that were restrained and hefted me up.

"Well, come on then gentlemen! Let's get our party home, and our treasures too!" A loud chorus of shouts echoed through the makeshift camp as all the pillagers cheered with their leader.

My hands were untied for half a second, and I moved to rub my wrists when they were yanked in front of me and tied again. This time, with space between them where the pillager tied another rope and yanked me forward.

Stopping by the Ravager that Keres was sitting atop, Keres took the attached rope and tied it to the back of his Ravager's saddle.

"Wouldn't want you two getting lost, would we? It's a long trip." Keres mused with a sick laugh ending his words as George was dragged to the Ravager next and his own rope tied on too.

"Are you okay?" George asked as soon as he was next to me, moving closer as Keres shouted orders to the Pillagers around us.

Even with our hands bound, I moved closer as well until our shoulders met.

"I'm okay. A bit sore, but I'm okay—" We were yanked before I could finish my sentence.

"Come on, then! Let's go!"

With that, we were being led off on a march to their city.

The city that we will now be visiting much earlier than we originally planned...

An hour into the march, George spoke again when the Pillagers started to fall behind their leader. "You scared me." George whispered to me as I looked over at the blood caking the side of his head.

"Me? You're the one all bloodied and beaten." I pointed out, but who knows? I can't see myself, maybe I'm looking rougher than I realize.

"You were out cold the entire night. I thought—" George trailed off as his voice quivered, my heart clenching as I understood.

"I'm okay, Georgie." I promised, yanking at my bindings as I wished I could reach for him.

"I...I don't know what happened to the others." George admitted after a moment of silence to compose ourselves. "I woke up tied onto the back of a Ravager."

"Your "friends" are probably still chasing us right now." Keres butted into our whispers, turning to look over his shoulder at us. "They tried for an hour yesterday, after we carried you two off. The Green Monster looked more red than green!" Keres ended with hysterical laughter as my heart sank.

What does that imply? Is Dream hurt? Is he angry? Is he bloodied? There is so many ways that can be taken!

What about Sapnap, and Bad? Are they okay?

George's shoulder pressed into mine, pulling my eyes to his goggled ones. Even covered, I understood what he was trying to tell me.

Dream is fine. Sapnap is fine. Bad, even though we hardly know the guy, is fine. They're going to do whatever they can to get to us.

I leaned over and pressed my face against his shoulder, wishing I could wrap my arms around him as he laid his chin on my head before the Ravager yanked us roughly.

"You know, we've seen your kind way too often recently. First, that Green Monster of yours, then you three. Then that shadowy bastard with Hillshire's leader?" Keres has no problem filling the walk with his voice. "From what I've heard while out here looking for you four, it sounds like we found even more closer to home."

More? More people? More stranded people like us?

"Whatever you are up to, we're going to find out! That's why we're bringing you back! Because they keep calling you the "Princess". So, that must mean something!"

Keres is smart, but obviously not to the ways nicknames mean.

"It's just a nickname." George had no problem letting him know about that.

"Nickname? What is that? A title for a higher rank?" Keres asked, and George and I both exchanged a look that mirrored the same question.

Is he serious right now?

"It's a name you give someone who matters, who you care about." George answered sassily as he glanced over at me.

Only to receive a smack upside the back of the head by a pillager that was walking behind us.

"Watch your attitude, human!" The pillager spat as I glared back at him furiously for putting a hand on my friend.

George's lips pursed, looking ready to snap back, but I shoved my shoulder into his and shook my head.

"That's right, listen to your Princess. Next, I might hit her in your stay!"

The growl that left George's throat seemed more befitting Sapnap right then...

"Lay a hand on her, and I'll do the same to you that I did to the one that threw water on her a second time earlier." Keres warned darkly, turning to look back at the pillager with a fiery rage in his icy blue gaze.

I felt ice run in my veins again at the promise in his words. That's what that was, a promise of fury.

When I looked over my shoulder, the pillager was gone. Likely fled under fear of his leader's wrath.

"Let's pick up the pace!"

We were yanked along faster as Keres kicked a boot into the side of his Ravager.

My legs were aching at the pace we were forced to keep. The march took us through woods and along coasts, through lands we haven't yet explored.

Lands that with the pace we're keeping, I'm not going to be able to remember if we get free and try to go back home to the others.

At certain points, we'd stop and some of the pillagers would shuffle around in the march. Some would switch weapons; some would switch Ravagers.

It was like everything they did was on routine, with how mechanical they moved around.

When night began to fall hours into the march, I sighed in relief at the idea we would get to stop finally. My legs felt ready to break, and my eyes were heavy and head pounding from the mindless march.

But we didn't stop.

"Are you okay?" George asked softly, leaning down to my eye level as I slouched in my walk.

"I'm exhausted." I answered, wishing he could push his goggles off so I could see his face clearly.

"I am too." George admitted, shoulders slumping as well.

"Well, it's a good thing we're here then!"

Keres ripped us from our quiet talk as we came around a bench in a large hill. Looking around the Ravager, we realized he was right.

A large wall of dark wood was illuminated in the last lights of day. Torches littered the walls, and as we got closer, I noticed the walls had a few pillagers with crossbows atop them as well.

We were yanked again by Keres' Ravager as we were led across a long bridge towards the city that Bad had told us about.

"Welcome home, kids! You're gonna love it here!"

I highly doubt that.

"Blind them." What?

In the blink of an eye, a pillager came up behind me and wrapped something around my face over my eyes, blinding me from seeing anything but the inside of the dark cloth.

"Sorry, kids! But we can't have you learning how to get out, in the event you somehow figure out how to get free." Keres said as the pillager tied the blindfold tight at the back of my head.

"Be glad we let you keep talking." The pillager snarled behind me before stepping away.

"Watch your tongue." Keres snarled in return to the pillager that blinded us. "Or I just might cut it out."

"Blindfolding us isn't going to do anything." George remarked as we continued along. I turned towards him when I heard another blow hit him from likely the angry pillager that blinded me.

"George, stop!" I plead softly, wishing he would listen. They've not laid a hand on me in this entire trip, but they've not hesitated to smack him around when he backtalks.

Which he keeps doing!

"Better listen to her, or next might be worse than the others." Keres spoke up this time about George's attitude, his Ravager nearly making me trip when it yanked roughly on my hands.

When I heard George take a breath in like he was ready to fight back, I quickly shoved him with my shoulder.

"Luv-"

"Stop! This is bad enough but seeing you-" My voice wavered as I briefly thought of all the threats Keres has made on his own people today.

If he's willing to do anything to his people, what's to say he won't do the absolute worst to George?

George went silent, so I took that as an acceptance to stop.

We were led along for another few minutes, loud noise from the city reaching us as we moved along the bridge. The louder it got, we stepped off the wooden bridge. From the sounds of it, onto a stone road this time.

"Keres has returned!"

Cheers erupted everywhere as the Ravager leading us continued.

"Out of my way! We have guests who need to be showed to their new room!" Keres shouted, and minutes later the Ravager finally stopped.

I braced as I waited for whatever he was planning next. We've stopped, what now?

My eyes tried to see through the cloth over my face as hard as they could, listening to each grumble and footstep, snort of Ravager and shouts of pillagers, every single sound added to my worry of what's going to happen now.

"Come here!" I whipped my head in the direction of the voice, realizing it was to my left where George was.

"George!"

"You get to come with me!" I was grabbed not a moment after Keres spoke in front of me.

"Don't you hurt her!"

"Take him to a cell! I've got the Princess!"

"LET HER GO!"

"Rough him up a little bit boys, not too much. We still might need him." Keres words fell on me like the icy water they dumped on me this morning.

"No! Don't!" I begged, but Keres just grabbed the rope tied to my bindings and began dragging me off.

"Oh, you'll see him again in a little bit. Maybe."

"George!"

"Better save that voice of yours." My mouth clicked shut when he grabbed me by the jaw. "Good, good! You're obedient!"

I bit my tongue as the urge to snap at him rose in my chest, but the worry for George fought me internally with fear and anxiety of what they might do to him.

I was yanked along by Keres, through doors and up stairs before finally he stopped. Suddenly, the blindfold was yanked from my eyes and I blinked rapidly to get used to the light again.

"Welcome, Princess." Keres walked past me and dropped the blindfold on the ground at my feet. We were stood in a large room, lavishly furnished and warmly heated with a fireplace in the back. At the other end, a large throne of gold and iron.

Keres walked over to it and sat atop it, kicking his legs up on one of the arm rests. Is he really that casual, not worried that I might try to run?

"You can try to run." Keres was on the same mindset as me. "But I promise you, you're not going to get far. And...if you do, your little boy downstairs will definitely be feeling the consequences of it." Keres warned, smirking wickedly at me as my heart stuttered at the threat on George.

"What do you want?" I asked, not willing to do anything that might result in them hurting George anymore than they already have.

"What do I want?" Keres parroted my question back at me as he stood back up, pacing in front of his throne. "What do I want? Well, I want you to tell me how you people keep ending up here! We never saw anyone like you guys, then out of nowhere you-" Keres stomped the floor loudly with a boot. "Are everywhere we look. There's your Green Monster, then the Shadow Coward, then you and Goggles downstairs and the Pyromaniac!"

Keres turned to me as a wicked grin spread over his face.

"You obviously aren't from here, none of you. Look at you!" Keres waved both his gloved hands towards me. "So, tell me your secrets. You're their Princess, the one they're willing to get beat to a bloody pulp for if that one downstairs means anything. So, you must know." Keres surmised as if this was the easiest question in the world to answer.

"We don't know." I answered him honestly and flatly.

"Oh, come on." Keres leaned to one side, folding his arms. "You're telling me you don't know? Maybe I should bring those new ones up from the prison. Maybe they'll know once I start kicking the young one's teeth in."

"No!"

Keres' wicked grin only grew as my heart raced at his eagerness to brutalize anyone. I stepped back when he started towards me, continuing to move away from him until my back hit a wall.

His hands slammed my shoulders into the brick walls roughly, pinning me with little effort and making the ropes around my wrists dig into my skin. "I can be nice, and you can work with me so I can learn all I want. Or I can be mean, Princess. Show you just what lengths I'm willing to go to for my people. The ones that you slaughtered." Keres warned lowly, icy blue eyes glaring down into my own.

"We...don't...know." I reiterated my previous statement with emphasis on each word.

Keres' smile fell away, lips thinning as my stomach plummeted with fear over what he might do.

"You know, where are my manners?" Suddenly, he let go of my shoulders and stepped back. "You are exhausted, aren't you? Why don't you go get some sleep? In the prisons. With the others. We'll pick this back up tomorrow!" Keres said with a promise before turning and walking away from me.

The door that we came through opened, and a pair of pillagers grabbed me and began leading me off once more after blindfolding me again. Downstairs once more, through doors once more. A longer trip than it took to get up to Keres' room.

I was beginning to wonder where I was being led when finally, the pillager guards stopped, yanking my blindfold off once again.

We were in a dimly lit corridor of barred walls, low ceilings that dripped water and small doors into the barred sections.

"Should we separate her?" One of the pillagers asked the other as he started to undo the bindings around my wrists.

"No, we might need the space. Just toss her in with the one she came in with." George...

"In you go!" A door was opened, and the pillagers shoved me in before slamming the metal door shut behind me.

The room was dark, no windows and the only light coming through the bars. So dark I could barely see a foot in front of me.

"George?" I whispered, hoping they actually threw me in the same cell as George like they discussed.

"Luv?" I skittered forward into the darkness, nearly tripping before I found him.

His now freed hands grabbed me, yanking me to him and wrapping around me tighter than they ever had.

"Oh my god, you're alive. I didn't know what they were going to do!" George said against my shoulder, breathing heavily against me as I wrapped my arms around him as well.

Only to flinch away when he winced hard, a hiss ripping from his lips.

"What? What, are you hurt?" I asked, trying to pull away to check on him but his arms wouldn't loosen. "George!"

"Luv, don't worry about me." George tried to argue with me, but I refused to listen.

"If you're hurt, I need to see!" I reached for his arms around me to pry him off.

George whined low in his throat, but finally he let me go. Leading me to the wall beside the door, he nearly collapsed down against it.

"George!" I dropped down next to him, noticing the way his breathing was labored and how he winced when I pressed a hand against his side.

"I'll be okay." George promised softly into the darkness as my eyes started to burn with the desire to cry. How hurt was he? What had they done to him?

"What did they do?" I asked softly, voice breaking at just the memory of the smacking around they did during the walk.

"Don't cry. I'm alright, you're alright. We're going to be alright, sweetheart." George cooed softly, reaching for my face and pulling me in to cuddle against his side.

Are we though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm not sure how to tag this chapter at the start. I know it's potentially triggering, but I don't typically have to tag for that on other sites...**
> 
> **Things aren't looking good for us and George, are they? We've been captured by a brutal Illager leader, dragged far off to their city and imprisoned. It might not be as bad for us, since the Pillagers think us an actual Princess, but not for our favorite goggled boy...**
> 
> **What's going to happen next? What will Keres do to find out how we got here? Where are Dream, Sapnap and Bad? And how many other people does Keres have imprisoned in with our captured two?**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I sorta felt bad posting this, 'cause I was literally way far through and then saw Dream's twitlonger tweet and felt terrible for him. Please, everyone go show your love. No one deserves that, not him or her. We all should show love, not hate! That's what the world needs, more love!**
> 
> **I'm gonna keep writing the next chapter, Thank you so much for reading, I'll see you there!**


	25. Ch. 25: Bad Situation

It is deafeningly quiet down in the darkness of the prison. The only sounds being the occasional drip of water from the ceiling above, the soft, sometimes labored breaths of George beside me, and the occasional words we’d exchange.

To go along with it, it’s surprisingly cold. Colder than it was outside when we first arrived. Damp with the smell of mildew. Cold enough that George and I were trading body heat in our closeness with each other.

George shifted beside me, hissing softly as he got himself comfortable again. I reached over to try to help, but he stretched his legs out and slumped a little lower to the floor without my help.

“George…” I had spent enough time crying already, but please don’t reject me trying to help. Don’t make me feel more helpless than I already know we are.

“I’m okay, sweetheart. I’m-“ George sighed and groaned lowly as he tried to sit back up.

“Stop! Please, I don’t know what they did but…” I trailed off as more tears began to race down my face.

George pulled me to him again, coddling me against his side even though we both know it’s hurting him to do it. Letting me rest my face against his shoulder as he slumped back down to lay across the floor.

“They’re coming to get us out of here.” George murmured, a hand stroking gently at my side as I stained his shirt with more tears. “They’re not going to wait a week. They’re probably already outside preparing a plan to get us out.”

I want to believe him. I want to believe that they can do it. But how? It’s three men against a whole city! How are they supposed to get through the whole city and then down to us here in this prison?

“How…” I tried to question him, but my voice wavered. His other hand came across my arm draped over his stomach, squeezing me tiredly.

“It’s Dream and Sapnap.” George mused with a soft chuckle into the darkness. “They’re not going to stop until they get to us. They’ll burn the whole city if they have to.”

He’s not wrong…They just might set fire to those wooden walls around the edge of the city. They might just go berserk on the pillagers in an attempt to reach us.

But who knows what will happen between now and that possible event? Who knows if the pillagers will beat George until he can’t even walk, or start attacking me once Keres realizes I have absolutely no clue how we all ended up here?

Who knows if they even let us see tomorrow? If this has all just been a big game to them that they’ll get bored of. Then decide to just get rid of us like Keres did so willingly today with his own people.

“Hey…hey stop.” I didn’t realize I was shaking until George leaned up on an arm and pulled me impossibly closer, rolling over with a soft whine and cocooning me against him. “Breathe, sweetheart. It’s going to be okay, just breathe.” George soothed softly as I fisted his shirt in my hands in fear.

I…I don’t want to see my friends hurt anymore. I don’t want to see anyone get hurt! I don’t want the villagers to get hurt, the other strangers that are being held captive here, none of them deserve that!

No one deserves this…this sheer brutality that Keres wields so nonchalantly!

“George-“

A bright light blinded us, and I buried my face against his shirt in protection as the door opened behind us.

“Here, prisoners!” Something was tossed over us onto the floor. “Keres wants you to live, Princess. So, you’re granted this. Don’t think we won’t take it away if you act up!” The door slammed back shut and we were plunged back into darkness once more as the pillager walked away.

“What did he throw?” George wondered aloud as we pulled apart, and when he tried to push himself to his feet, I stopped him. “Luv-“

“Please, just relax. You’re hurt, Georgie…” I pressed a hand softly to his shoulder, feeling him wince as evidence. “Please, let me take care of you for once.”

George sighed softly, before laying back down in the same position he had been before.

Satisfied that he’s not going to try to get back up, I got up to go find whatever the pillager threw.

It wasn’t far, I nearly tripped on it. A large bundle of rugs, wools, fabrics and soft blankets.

I can use these to pad the ground for George to get better rest. So, he won’t strain himself as much. It’s better than laying on this cold stone floor.

“What is it?” George asked, and when I heard him grunt, I nearly flew over to him to stop him from getting up.

“It’s a bunch of blankets and stuff. I’m going to make a bed for you, just relax.”

“For me? No, luv-“

“George.” I stopped him from arguing, letting go of him to go get started on the soft blanket bed for him.

With how dark it gets as I move further into the cell, I had to feel around on the floor with my hands to find a good spot. A nice flatter spot in the hard stone that wasn’t as damp as the rest of the floor.

I found it in the corner opposite the door, moving the bundle over there to start on my task.

“Let me help.” George called softly with his voice heavy with exhaustion.

I ignored his request and continued. I could feel my own body trying to fight me with how tired I feel, but his injuries need this more than I need sleep.

“Luv…” I turned to him when his hands fumbled across my back, having found his way to me through the darkness even without me making a sound. “I can help.”

“You need rest.”

“So do you, sweetheart.” George pressed his body into my back tiredly, nearly making me lose my balance with how heavy he is when so tired.

“I’m almost done.” I cooed gently, surprised when he wrapped his arms around my stomach and huffed softly behind me.

“You’re so stubborn.” George complained but didn’t move to stop me or try to help.

Making sure the bed of rugs, wools, blankets and fabrics was padded down enough, I pulled his arms from around my stomach to lead him to bed.

George had barely sat down on it before a moan left him, and I felt him relax under my hands as I helped him lay back. “Oh, my god. It feels so good.” George whined low in his throat as he laid down fully.

“Does it feel better on your back?”

“So much.”

“What about the rest of your body?” I asked, staying in my kneeling position beside him until I know he’s situated for the night.

“Much better. Thank you, sweetheart.” George’s voice cracked at the end, and I nearly cried at how he sounds ready to cry just at how good it feels. Is he in this much pain right now? Has he been hiding how much he’s really hurting from me?

“Get some sleep. I’m going to be right here.” I promised, moving to lay down on the floor beside the makeshift bed.

“Hm no come here. Don’t sleep on the floor.” George complained, and I quickly tried to stop him when I heard the blankets rustle in warning of his moving.

“George, it’s for you-“

“No, you come here. I’m not letting you sleep on the floor.” George nearly pulled me onto the bed, tired hands fumbling in the darkness.

“You need the bed more for your-“

“It’s big enough for us both.”

George isn’t going to take no for an answer, is he?

I sighed when he just laid back again next to me, there being so little space that we are right up against each other.

“Are you-“

I was met with him rolling over and draping an arm over me and pulling me fully into the bed when I tried to ask one more question. His arm was heavy, but warm against the cold dampness of the cell.

My eyes started to get heavier the longer I stayed on the bed with him, so I gave up fighting.

Laying down with my back to him, I rubbed my tired eyes against the blankets beneath us before trying to settle in to sleep.

George shifted with a quiet sigh, and I felt him drape his other arm above my head as his arm over my side pulled me a little closer.

“If you get uncomfortable, just let me know.” I whispered to him, not wanting him uncomfortable with his injuries.

“’s fine.” George’s words were slurred with exhaustion.

I nearly squeaked when I felt the gentle, steady rhythm of his breath against the back of my neck. Are we really this close? Are we really spooning to go to sleep right now?

“G’night, sweetheart.” George cooed quietly through the darkness.

My eyes felt heavy again, not bothered anymore by our proximity.

“Goodnight, George. Sleep well.” I closed my eyes to let sleep take me.

“Mm y’ too. I…” George trailed off into sleep with a yawn, and I followed willingly.

Even considering the bad situation we’ve found ourselves in, I was easily asleep on this makeshift bed with George right behind me.

A sleep void of dreams or nightmares. Just out cold to the world.

I don’t know what time it was when I woke, it’s so dark down in the prison that I couldn’t possibly tell. George was still asleep behind me though if his rhythmic breathing against my neck was any indicator.

Unable to move with his arm draped heavily over my side, I stretched my legs against the blankets and my arms over my head while nearly busting a hand on the wall above my head.

George let out a low whine, and I worried if my stretching was waking him. He needs the extra sleep; I don’t want to disturb him.

Instead, his hand flattened across my stomach, pulling me closer to him until we were body to body.

I had to hide a squeal in my shoulder as he buried his face against the back of my neck before settling back down.

“…warm…” For a moment I thought he was awake, before remembering how he talks in his sleep. It’s been a while since I’ve been awake when he’s asleep. With him having his own room at home now, I don’t hear it anymore.

I’m not going anywhere now, obviously. Since he pulled me closer, he’s got his arm tighter around me.

Wait, his injuries. I need to check on him.

I tried to worm my way out this time, reaching for his hand now moved across my ribs. Pulling him away, I heard him whine again behind me before he pulled his arm away and rolled over onto his back.

Well, that works…

With George now laying on his back, I scooted away to roll over and figure out how to check his injuries in the darkness of the cell.

“…miss you…” Was that him sleep talking again? When he sleep talks, is he dreaming? Or is he reacting to outside stimuli?

Crawling back over to him, I began to gently prod at his side for signs of bruising or anything broken around his ribs.

He flinched away a few times, whining tiredly in his sleep. Likely not enjoying me poking and prodding his sides since he’s either uncomfortable or ticklish.

This low light isn’t helping me at all!

“…stop.” I stopped when George let out a frustrated whine, pulling back.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to wake you.” I apologized as he rolled onto his side away from me.

“What’re you doing?” George asked through a yawn. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m trying to check you over.” I answered, moving over as he rolled onto his back again with a soft whine.

“Checking me out, luv? You need light for that.” George mused with a chuckle.

“Your injuries, Mr. Sass.” I corrected him with a small chuckle of my own.

“I’m alright.” George yawned again, reaching for me and pulling me over again like when we went to bed together. “This bed you made really helped.”

“What still hurts?” I asked, reaching a hand over to check his side that I hadn’t examined yet.

“Did you sleep okay?” George asked instead of answering my own question.

“George.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it, sweetheart. Just…leave it for now.” George tried to reason with me, but I can’t just…

I can’t just let him suffer. This is…he’s hurt because of me. He was fighting back against them because of me. Because he was trying to reach me.

“Wait, are you crying?” I pulled myself out of his grip when he realized I was crying again over how hurt he’s been over me. And not just since we were taken by the pillagers. But in general.

Why does he always have to try to sacrifice himself for me? I’m not worth his pain. I don’t…I don’t want this.

“Luv…” George called softly as I pulled myself further from him, moving off the bed and onto the stone of the floors. “Wait, come here.”

“Why? Why do you keep doing this?” I asked through my tears, wiping at my face hastily.

George didn’t answer me, but I know he understands what I mean.

“Why do you keep getting yourself hurt over me? You don’t deserve this, you didn’t…you didn’t need to fight back for me!” I cried as I felt my way over to a wall and pressed my back to it. “You keep…keep making yourself suffer like it’s better than both of us.”

“It is better than you getting hurt.” George argued as I heard the blankets and fabrics rustle as a warning that he’s moving around.

“It’s not!” I snapped as I hugged my knees to my chest. “You didn’t need to keep fighting them! They weren’t going to hurt me!”

“You don’t know that!” George snapped at me this time, voice echoing in the dark room. “They said they wouldn’t, but how am I supposed to believe them? That bastard kills his own men, what’s stopping him from hurting you? Huh?” George had a point, but that doesn’t mean he has to take every hit, punch and smack around instead of sharing the load!

“I’d rather they hurt me too, if it means less on you!” I admitted, laying my face on my knees. “I don’t…I don’t want them to hurt you anymore! I don’t want them to kill you, George!” I reached up to wipe at my eyes again.

My name left his lips quietly as I hugged at my knees again. I wish he would understand how much it hurts me knowing how he’s so willing to suffer for me. How he’s so badly hurt because of me. How he won’t even let me help him.

“You won’t let me help you either. You’re just…acting like it’s fine. But it’s not! You could barely move before we laid down! Your breathing was labored! I’m so worried about you, and-“

George stopped me when I felt his hands lift my face out of my knees, pulling me to him in the darkness.

“Please, stop.” George pled quietly, and I frowned against him before blindly reaching for him.

Finding his shoulders, I was going to wrap my arms around him when one of his hands left my face and stopped me.

“I’m sorry, luv. I’m sorry I worried you so much. Please stop crying. I…I can’t show you what they did, but…” George led my hand in towards his upper abdomen, wincing against me when my hand made contact.

I tried to pull back, but he just led my hand elsewhere, around his side to his lower back.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” George murmured as I felt a swelled spot on his back, reaching for his shoulder with my free arm to hug him.

“I was worried anyways, George. I care about you; I hate what they did to you.” I cried as his hand let go of my hand and reached for my face again.

“It’s worth it.”

“It’s NOT!”

“It is! Because I’m keeping you safe! I’m keeping them from hurting you!” George let me hug myself into him, leaning back as I buried my face against his collar and wished he would understand. “I know, I know you don’t want this. I don’t either, I want to get you out of here. I want to protect you, but I can’t even do that without pissing them of with me instead of you.” George coddled me against him before I remembered his injuries.

“At least let me try to help you.” I begged, pulling away just enough to look up at him through the darkness.

George pulled me in again, and I nearly cried when his lips pressed against my forehead. It took me till then to realize he was crying just like I was. It took me till feeling the dampness on his face.

“Do whatever makes you happy, luv. I’m not sure what you can do, but I just…I want you to stop crying.” George shushed as I cuddled into him again.

“Would you like some light?”

A voice other than our own drifted through the cell to us, George and I both stiffening before pulling apart.

“I’m sorry to intrude, I caught the louder parts of your discussion and would like to help.”

George wrapped a protective arm around my waist as I moved to get up and see where the voice was coming from.

“Where are you?” I called carefully, standing with George following me a bit sluggishly.

“Next door. Look up.” I did as the voice said, looking up just in time to see a small, barred window at the top of the wall light up. “Here.” A torch passed through the bars, and I looked over at George as he let go of my waist.

“Who are you?” George called, hobbling over and taking the offered torch.

“I am Arius.” Arius? The leader of the village we were helping?

“Arius?” George realized it too, giving me a surprised look before he slumped against the wall with his empty hand clutching at his side.

“We know who you are. We were going to come rescue you.” I revealed to the village leader on the other side of the window from us.

“You were? You must have met Bad!” Arius seemed quite energetic now for someone who’s imprisoned.

“We met your village first.” George admitted as I knelt in front of him. With the new torch, I nearly cried again when I saw the dried blood streaks on the side of his face.

I’m afraid to see the damage under his clothes…

George offered me a sad smile, moving the torch as I reached towards his head to see where the blood had originated from.

“You did? Wonderful! Are you alright? You sound like you’ve been roughed up a bit.” Arius called back as I pressed tentative fingers to George’s head, smiling when he leaned into my hand gently and reached a free hand towards me with a come-hither motion.

Moving closer to finally get a loot at how bad the damage is, George settled his free hand on my lower back as I knelt above him and looked over the rest of his head.

“I have been. I’ll be alright.” George answered Arius

“Try looking around. They left buckets for the rest of us in corners, maybe you can get cleaned up before they come back.” Arius offered, and I immediately pulled away from George to see if he was right.

George held the torch up, staying where I left him as I looked. And as he surmised, there was a bucket in the far corner from us. Nearly running for it, I was happy when I realized it was filled half-way with water.

Bringing it back, I suddenly realized how dry my mouth was as well. How long were we out?

“Drink first.” George offered as I looked down at the water collected in the bucket. “I can stay bloodied, I’ll be fine.”

“They bring food and drink three times a day. It’s the only way we can keep track of time down here. That, and the chance of getting taken upstairs.” Arius revealed as I cupped my hands and scooped some of the cold water up in my hands.

“Lean your head back.” George needs it more than I do right now.

“I can-“

“George.”

George playfully rolled his eyes but did as I said without another argument. Holding the water up to his lips, he accepted it slowly as we heard Arius laugh from next door.

“It’s so nice to hear they’re still trying to find me. I had faith for so long, but I was starting to falter.” Arius said as I scooped more water for George to keep drinking.

“They’re coming. They’re going to get us out of here.” George said before accepting the water I had to offer a second time.

“Wonderful!” George looked up at me in the gentle light of the torch as I pulled my hands back.

“Your turn, luv.” George reminded me as he rolled his shoulders. “I didn’t realize how thirsty I was.” George mused as I followed his example and drank.

The cool water felt amazing from the moment it touched my lips all the way down my throat. It revitalized me a little more as I greedily drank.

“You said us earlier.” George spoke to Arius again as I scooped more water to drink. “How many prisoners are down here?” George asked as he watched me with amusement in his brown eyes.

“I’m not sure exactly, but a few more at least. They’ve been taken upstairs earlier as I slept, I believe.” Arius answered as I finished drinking and looked at the blood on the side of George’s face again.

My hands still damp, I reached over and began trying to wipe the blood off with my hands. George whined dramatically as I fussed over him but didn’t stop me at least.

“Stop, it’s fine.” George whined dramatically, but the smile on his lips told me he wasn’t really bothered by it. “Your hands are like ice, are you cold?”

“The water was cold.” I reminded him, working carefully at some of the blood matting his hair and being careful not to hurt him more than he already was.

“You’re so nurturing.” George hummed softly as I wiped my hands on my pants, satisfied now that his face wasn’t bloodied at least. “You spoil us.”

“I’m not spoiling you, Georgie.” I said as I watched him try to move to a more comfortable posture and wince briefly. “I’m taking care of you just as you’ve done for me.” I corrected as he got situated again.

George winced as I gently prodded at his side. “You’re going to make me show you, aren’t you?” George asked, holding the torch further from us to give me more room.

“Please. I won’t make you, but I want to help.” I promised, feeling the way his side was swollen even with the shirt blocking my view.

“Try making a compress out of any extra water you have. Press it to any bruising or swelling.” Arius offered through the barred window, reminding us that he’s still very much there.

“Hold on, let me see if there’s any extra fabric from the bed.” I skittered over to the bed to find the smallest sheet of fabric and do as Arius instructed.

“It won’t help if you have breaks or bleeding.” Arius continued to instruct me as I ripped off a strip of fabric from one of the sheets to use.

“Good thing I’m not bleeding anymore.” George replied, before flashing me a small innocent smile when I narrowed my eyes on him as I came back with the fabric.

“Let me see, please.” I asked as I dunked the sheet in the cold water and began wringing it out.

George sat forward, grunting as he moved to lift his shirt with a struggle. “Just…don’t cry.” My heart sank at his request, more afraid than before as George lifted his shirt.

My breath caught in my throat at the purple and black bruising marring his ribs down to below his pants. Some of it was faded, but most of it angry and looking excruciating. Like they were trying to kick him as many times while down as they could.

George’s hands came up and cupped my face again, and I realized I failed his request when he wiped a thumb under one of my eyes. “I’m…sorry.” I murmured as his sad gaze met mine in the low light of the torch.

“It’ll go away. Cuddling up in that bed last night helped a lot.” George admitted before wincing hard when I carefully pressed the wet rag to his side. “Gentle, sweetheart, it’s fucking cold.” It’s…so odd to hear him swear with how little he does. But sounds oddly natural rolling off his tongue.

And probably not the best time to admit that it sounds really good too.

“It’s been getting colder down here each night. I’d recommend keeping your clothes and sleeping area dry.” Arius continued to speak to us as I tended to George’s horrific bruises.

“We should be fine. We can share warmth.” I kept my eyes down on my hands, fighting the heated blush at George’s teasing words. Isn’t he supposed to be the least teasing of the guys?

“Can I see your other side?” I asked after spending enough time on his one side. I helped when George tried to lift his shirt on the other side this time, realizing he might have some ribs broken with how hard it’s been for him to move around and lifting his shirt.

“Buy me dinner first next time.” I offered him a weak smile, not wanting him to think I don’t appreciate his attempts of lightening the mood.

“Is it your ribs?” I asked as I moved a hand to his chest, only for George to lace his over mine and hold it there. “How’s your back?” I asked as George set the torch down on the ground beside us and struggled to push himself off the wall he leaned against.

“Careful, the guards are coming!” Arius warned sharply, and George immediately grabbed the torch and started stamping it into the ground. With the last ember stamped, we were plunged back into darkness.

“Come here.” George took the rag from my hand and dropped it somewhere before pulling me in the direction of the makeshift bed.

Doors slamming echoed down the halls and through our cell. Deafeningly loud and making my heart begin to race faster with each passing second.

“Stay behind me.” George warned, pulling me behind him as we began to see lights filling the hallway outside our cell. I don’t want him risking himself, not with his injuries already sustained from last time.

George couldn’t stop me when I crawled around him and sat myself in front of him. Effectively using myself as a barrier. “I’ll protect you, this time.” I whispered as his hands fumbled to stop me.

“…fucking bastards! All of you!” A loud voice echoed across the walls, an accent that reminds me of George’s to each word.

“Tommy, calm.” This voice, while deeper, had a similar accent as well.

“You heard him, brat! Or next time we’ll take your little mousy friend alone! Should we see if he squeals like a Hoglin?”

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

Lights lit the hallway outside our cell. A pillager passed, holding a lantern over his head. Followed right behind him was two boys, one with brown hair and the other blond, both of their hands bound as they were pulled along by the pillager.

“Get back in there! If I hear a peep out of you, we’ll make do on that promise of breaking your teeth!” My heart sank at the brutal threat.

With the cell door slamming, the pillagers left once more. Plunging us back into a silent darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dun dun DUN! Oh no, who's that that's also been captured??? Things aren't looking the best, not with how the Pillager city has hurt our Gogy so bad in such a short time, and managed to capture other totally not secret people as well. What's Keres and his minions going to do next?**
> 
> **Dream, Sapnap and Bad, where are you??? We need you! SAVE US!**
> 
> **It's four in the morning. I'm going to leave this authors note here. BUT! I hope y'all watch Karl's stream later! I love Town of Salem myself, so when I saw him start this series I was like, Oh HELL YEAH! I am HYPED!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm going to bed, I'll see you next chapter!**


	26. Ch. 26: Hope

_Warning: Graphic depictions of violence. Read at your own risk!_

******************

Silence reigned for a bit after the Pillager guards left. The only sounds to be heard being the occasional drip of water from the ceilings, or in our cell's case the shift of the makeshift bed as George pulled me flush to him protectively.

"I think they're gone for now." I whispered to him as he propped his chin on my shoulder, basically encaging me in his protective arms.

"I don't trust that." George replied, and I realized he had good reason not to when we heard doors start to slam from the entrance into the prison not seconds later.

"SLOP TIME PRISONERS!"

George pulled me around him this time, grunting in his efforts as I tried to stop him from overworking himself. But he is stubborn.

"You know the rules, back against the wall and do NOT move or we WILL show you just who is in charge!" A different pillager shouted through the halls this time, their boots stomping making my chest clench harder each passing second.

George pushed me back though, doing as told by the pillager and getting me against the back wall. When I felt him continue to block me, I got stubborn as well and pulled him to sit beside me.

"Don't do anything to hurt yourself again." I hissed to him, staring blindly at him in the darkness.

George didn't get a chance to argue against me, because the pillagers walked in front of our cell at just that moment.

My hand found his and squeezed as they opened the door, heart leaping into my throat at the memory that these same pillagers threatened to break a different prisoner's teeth just a short while ago.

I can't let them near George, not with the damage they've already done.

"Oh, look. The princess and her little bitch of a knight are awake." A snide comment came from one of the pillagers as they took the bucket I left near the door and loudly dropped a different one in its place.

"Should we take her up to Keres? Or let her watch us kick her knight until he cries this time? Keres won't let us touch you, but him..." I immediately jumped onto George, feeling bad for half a second when a strangled hiss of pain left him from my abruptness.

But I won't let them hurt him again!

The pillagers laughed, tossing some other things on the ground before stopping in the doorway.

"How many emeralds do you want to bet she's not actually a Princess? Looks more like a common bitch that hasn't gotten bred just yet by one of those monsters." I ignored the insult, but George didn't.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" George snapped immediately, and when I felt him try to lift me off him, I put all my weight down on his lap to make sure he'll have to fight me to get past.

"What did you say, you little weakling?!" One of the pillagers stomped forward, nearly throwing his lantern at the other.

"I said-" I silenced him myself this time, pressing my back to his chest and staring defiantly up at the pillager as he stopped just a foot from us. He seethed behind my hand over his mouth, but I won't stand aside and let this abuse happen to him.

"Move, bitch!"

"No."

The pillager seemed dumbfounded for a moment that it was me that talked back this time. That it wasn't George, but the one they think is a Princess.

"Move." The pillager snarled one more time. "Or I will grab you by your thick skull and throw you myself!"

"We're not supposed to touch her! Not without Keres'-"

"Fuck what Keres wants!"

George's arm encircled my waist, defensively pulling me closer as I refused to stand down. When I took my hand from his mouth, he pressed his face against the side of my neck. "Luv, don't! I can-"

"You think we believe you're a Princess?!" The pillager stopped George's plea to me. "This is your last chance, MOVE!"

"No!"

A loud roar of fury bellowed from the pillager, and he raised a hand.

"HA! Even a woman knows you're just a BITCH!"

The pillager's hand froze in its path for me when another voice shouted towards him.

His head snapped around to look behind him at where the voice came from.

In slow motion, it was like that last comment snapped something inside of him as a sharp shout of rage flew from his lips.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU MISERABLE HUMANS!!!"

"W-wait, calm d-"

The other pillager attempted to calm him, but just received an elbow to the nose when he got too close and fell back to the ground with a loud cry.

In a flash, he reached for me next.

I yelped when he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet.

"LET HER GO!" A fist collided with the pillager's nose as soon as he got his other hand on my neck.

"S-stop!" I begged when he kicked out, unable to see where he hit George but able to hear the way George grunted as proof that the hit landed.

"Do it again!" The pillager challenged, yanking me further from George.

But the closer I got to him, I snapped my head forward and hit him in his big fat nose with my head.

"Agh, you bitch!"

I didn't give up, stomping down hard onto his foot and throwing my knee forward when his hand tightened on my throat.

The pillager barely stumbled back from my knee hitting into his stomach, almost like each hit was fueling his rage further and further.

"I am going to ENJOY THIS!"

I barely caught his wild eyes in the low light before he lifted me off me feet, and next thing I knew I was slammed against the cold bars of our cell and pinned in the air by his hands on my throat.

"FIGHT ME AGAIN! I WILL CHOKE THE LIGHT OUT OF HER EYES, YOU SCUM!" The pillager roared back at George as he started to squeeze, and I struggled as my heart raced faster the less air I started to get into my lungs.

"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN!" I barely saw the way George lumbered forward as a hand left my throat.

Only to close and punch me in the side of the head so hard I saw stars swim into my vision.

I kicked forward, kicking him in the stomach to no reprieve as he hit me again. This time I felt my lip as it split, tasted the coppery metal and felt the warmth of blood start to pool and drip as his hand squeezed around my neck tighter.

I coughed, eyes squeezing shut as I struggled to breath. But he let me go, and I slammed down hard onto the cold ground.

I gasped for breath as I heard him continue to scuffle, taking a moment to realize he was still fighting. But with George this time.

"STOP!"

My eyes slammed shut when a blinding light flashed into the room, covering them as the sounds of fighting finally subsided.

After a moment of silence, I uncovered my eyes in time to see Keres stomp past me towards the pillager. The monster pinning George against the wall opposite me with a knee to his abdomen and his hand on his throat.

But when he turned towards Keres, all fury, snarl and flickering fire in his eyes was gone. Instead, it was replaced with cold, white terror as he looked over at Keres as he stormed towards him.

"I—I they-"

The pillager was ripped off George and slammed to the ground on his back. It took me till then to realize the other pillager was gone, had he gone to get Keres himself?

"T-they were being dis-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Keres roared, and smashed his boot down on the pillagers face with enough force that I heard it crack against the stone beneath him.

I screamed, immediately covering my eyes as I realized what was happening.

The sound of his boot smashing against flesh continued for another minute, before finally all went silent aside from Keres' heavy breathing.

Only then did I uncover my eyes, to see Keres standing over emeralds and staring at a pillager in the doorway to the cell.

"Come here." Keres snarled at the pillager, who I then realized was the one that entered with the now deceased one.

The pillager scrambled forward, dropping to his knees as soon as he was at Keres' side. "I-I'm sorry! I tried to stop him! That's why I got you!"

Keres pulled an axe from his belt and smashed it into the forehead of the pillager without a word.

Another scream left me as I covered my eyes again at the sheer brutality that Keres wields.

When silence followed Keres' brutal execution, I looked through my fingers again to see Keres staring straight at me.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes some disobedient ones slip through." Keres smiled a wicked smile as he tucked the axe back into his belt. "It would be best if you didn't talk back in the future though, Princess."

A sly warning lingered in his words as he walked towards the cell door.

"I wouldn't want to see you more bloodied than you already are. At least, not by someone else's hands." Keres continued once he stood in the open doorway. "I'll send down some extra food, think of it as a transaction. I give you something, you give me something. See you soon, Princess." The cell door slammed shut, and Keres walked away whistling.

I turned towards George, just in time to see him push himself to his feet. At that moment, the light that we never noticed embedded in the ceiling above our heads flickered out. Once more into darkness.

George seized me into his arms in seconds as my body began to tremble with the memories of what just happened. Blood ran down my chin, leaving a metallic taste to my lips and a warm and sticky trail on my skin as George held me close.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." George chanted softly as we swayed softly, his own body shaking as well when I wrapped my arms around him.

We stayed like that until another pair of pillagers came by, tossing another bucket in and a few other things and slamming the door shut before moving on away from us.

George lifted me and moved me away from the bars, back towards the makeshift bed in the corner.

"Are you two okay?" Arius called to us a few minutes after the pillagers finally left, done with their rounds down here around us.

"How did you light that torch earlier?" George asked instead, sat against a wall with me between his legs and my back against his chest.

"I can light the one you still have. Pass it here, I've learned some tricks in my time as a priest for Hillshire!" Arius revealed, voice getting closer to the barred window we found earlier.

"I'll get it." I offered, about to scoot away from George but his arms held firm around my mid.

"You should rest."

"I'm less hurt than you, George."

George's face nudged against my neck with a trembling breath, and I felt my heart break at realizing how he's as scared as I feel. Is this how he felt seeing that brute pull me away earlier? Does he feel as helpless as I do?

"I couldn't...do anything to help you." George muttered, confirming my thoughts. "I'm so sorry, luv. I'm so sorry." George apologized again like before, one of his hands balling against my side in frustration.

"George, it's not your fault."

"Yes! It is! I got pissed that he called you a...I shouldn't have opened my mouth!" George vented as I tried to wiggle my way around to look back at him, but he held me firm. As if he didn't want me to see.

"Georgie..." I felt his hand leave me, wincing when I heard him punch the sheets and fabrics beneath us. "George, I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay." I reached blindly for his hand, but instead it came up to my face.

I winced when his thumb brushed my lower lip, his arm still around my tightening. "You're not okay." George whispered, my heart cracking at how broken his voice sounded.

"I'm okay as long as you are. I'm okay as long as I have you here with me." I admitted, heart breaking even more when I felt hot tears drip onto my neck.

"I can't do anything. I can't get you out of here, I can't protect you-"

I pulled free from him this time, fighting against his hands to turn around and face him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his face back to me and he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled as well.

"You're doing enough right now, George. Neither of us can do any more than this. Just being here for each other right now is enough." I cooed softly, running my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck as he trembled in front of me.

"But-"

"George, shh. Please, relax. Just breathe, for me." I felt his body relax just the smallest at my words, his face against my shoulder warm with tears.

"They're gonna be so pissed." George said a few minutes and lots of tears later.

"Who?"

"Dream and Sapnap." Well of course they're going to be pissed. Their friends are being held captive and beaten by a bunch of pillagers.

"I don't blame them. I'm pissed too that they keep hurting you." I said as he leaned more of his weight into me.

"I'm talking about pissed at me." What? Why would he think that?

"What do you mean? They have no reason to be mad at you, George."

"I can't protect you. I let you get hurt."

"George, this isn't your fault!"

George pulled his arms from around me and pulled me down by the hips to be at eye level with him. "I saw you kiss Sapnap. I know...I know that Dream kissed you. I..." He knows about Dream?! How? Did Dream tell him?

Wait, what does this have to do with this?

"I know how much they care about you, and how jealous they get. I won't blame them for getting mad at me because I couldn't protect you." George admitted as his arms fell away from me, reaching up instead for my arms that were still around his neck.

"George, that...none of that is a reason to be mad at you. You are protecting me. You think they'd be as gentle if you weren't here with me? You think I'd have made it this far?" I asked, feeling his hands still on my arms in his attempt to pull me away.

"She's right. It's far worse to be alone in a dire situation such as this. She is blessed to have you." Arius called through the bars, obviously having heard our discussion.

"How? I can't do anything! They broke my ribs, nearly strangled you, busted your lip, beat the hell out of me, what the fuck have I done?" George questioned angrily as I frowned at him through the darkness. At how oblivious he is.

"Given me a reason to not give up." I answered, being met with silence. "Given me something to protect, to not let how scared I am win because I can't...I won't risk giving up with you here."

"Luv..." George's voice cracked again, and I felt his arms find my waist again and pull me close once more.

"We can't...we can't let them win, George. We can't let them beat us. We need...to hold out. Until Dream, Sap and Bad can get to us. Until we can get out of here. We will get out of here, together. All of us." I promised, knowing Arius can hear my promise as well as George coddled me to his chest again.

"Yes, we shall. We just need to have patience, and faith in our friends." Arius agreed as I buried my face against George's shirt to take a moment and relax.

After crying out all our frustrations, George reluctantly let me up so I could bring Arius the torch to light. Once it was lit, I brought it back to George.

"I need to clean this." George tapped on my chin this time, which I'm sure is probably bloodied from my lip.

"I can do it." I reasoned, but he got up anyways to get the water bucket.

Instead, he came back with the bucket and the other stuff the pillagers gave us. "I'm going to be as gentle..." George's eyes dropped towards me neck, and I worried for a second what was wrong when his gaze softened.

When his free hand grazed my neck, I finally had to know. "What?"

"Your neck is bruised from the pillager." George revealed, frowning as he brushed his fingers tenderly over my skin.

"I do? I don't feel like I do." I admitted, reaching up as well to feel it but not able to see it myself. George's miserable frown stopped me from asking about how bad it is, reaching down to check his ribs instead since he keeps ignoring them. "Do these hurt?" I asked softly, earning his gaze again.

"It's fine, luv. Let me take care of this." George dipped his fingers in the water, before gently wiping at the blood that stained my chin from my lip.

I'm used to George's touch by now, he's had to help me so many times by now. But...there's something different in the way he's tending to me now.

Something different in the gentleness he's using to wipe away my blood. In the look in his eye, and how he can't meet my own.

"George?"

George shushed me, wetting his fingers again to continue. "This might sting. Squeeze my arm if it's too much." George offered, before cupping my cheek with his free hand and setting his thumb on the split on my lip.

I hissed, instinctively grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, is it too much?" George asked, pulling his thumb back from my lip.

"I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting it." I answered, and he finally looked me in the eye as he started to gently work the cold water against my lip.

"Your so soft." George whispered, and I laughed into his hand at how he's just noticing this. I'm sorry I'm not a man with big muscles like you three are.

"I'm sorry, did you expect me to have chiseled abs like you boys do?" I teased as he dripped his hand in the water again.

"I don't have chiseled abs." George argued, and I scoffed at him for his modesty. "What?"

"You do too, just not to the degree that Sapnap or Dream do because you don't go insane with the physical stuff like they do. You literally just showed me your abs earlier to show me your bruises." I reminded, laughing a little when I saw the way his cheeks turned pink at the reminder.

"Oh, right." George had to pull his hand away when I laughed more, preventing him from cleaning my lip. "I can't clean it if you keep laughing at me." George was smiling despite the fake annoyance in his voice and the blush on his face.

"At least you have something the other two don't." I said before he went back to cleaning my lip with the cool water.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Modesty." George snorted back a laugh, turning his face into his shoulder as I laughed against his hand.

"I don't need to flaunt what I have." George said, swiping his thumb softly over my entire lip instead of just the break.

I noticed when his eyes lingered, softening with sadness again.

What? Why's he sad? We were smiling and joking just a moment ago...

"What?" I asked when he pulled his hand away to get clean water.

"You're beautiful, and they called you..." George trailed off with an annoyed growl bubbling from his chest. But my own chest fluttered at his open compliment. How am I beautiful? I'm bruised and bloodied.

"Flatterer." I muttered as heat rose to my face, trying to look away but his hand cupping my cheek stopped me.

"I'm not. I'm being honest." George's annoyance was gone, his thumb returning to working on cleaning me up. "You are beautiful. It's no wonder Dream and Sap wanted to kiss you."

I pulled away from him as hot embarrassment flooded me over how he has to know about both of those instead of just the one.

"Why did he tell you that?" I asked, covering my face to hide my blush in the low light.

George sighed, trying to pry my hands away. "Dream and I tell each other everything. I knew since you two made up about it." George admitted, managing only to pry one of my hands away.

If he told George, did he tell Sapnap as well? Has everything Dream and I discussed passed along to one or both of them too?

"I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. But you never did, so I figured you just didn't want to talk about it." He's not wrong...It does still hurt a little bit to remember the rejection after the kiss. The sting it left in my chest.

"I guess I didn't. I'm just surprised he told you." I said as I let him get both of my hands away now so he could finish his task.

"Um...they're lucky though." George whispered as he continued to sooth my lip with the cool water.

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" George pulled away, wiping his hand on his pants and trying to hide his brightening blush.

They're lucky? What does he mean?

"Does it feel better?" George asked, motioning towards my lip as he moved the bucket away now that we're done with it.

"Much, thank you. Can I check your ribs?" I asked, remembering how he had fought with the pillager as well.

George surprisingly didn't try to tell me he was fine this time, instead laying back in the bed with a wince and hiss of displeasure.

"Apply a cold rag again, it should help!" Arius offered jovially through our window again, George scoffing softly as I moved to his side.

"Thank you, Arius." I answered but decided against it since it's cold enough. Putting a wet rag on him would probably be more of a pain than help right now.

"Gentle, sweetheart." George whispered as I lifted his shirt and felt around his side carefully. "Ribs only heal with time, right?" I nodded in response to his question, noticing how his bruises looked more agitated than they had earlier. Likely from the new fight.

"How can I help?" I asked, wanting to do something at least since he's done so much for me.

I moved to his other side, the one closest to me, working gently to make sure nothing is too serious as he laid on his back and let me. "Is it too much to ask to cuddle like we did last night?" My heart leaped in my chest at his quiet request, looking up at his face to see how he was watching my hands.

"Didn't that hurt you?" I asked, since it can't feel too good having something pressed against broken ribs. Or deep bruising, for that matter.

"It feels better more than it hurts me." George answered, meeting my eye with a shy smile. Who could say no when he gets shy?

"Show me what's the most comfortable for you then." I offered, fixing his shirt now that I'm satisfied nothing is seriously threatening to him.

I didn't expect for George to sit up and steal me into his hands, maneuvering me between his legs so I was leaning against his back with his arms around my mid.

"You should be laying down." I reminded him as he laid his face against my shoulder with a sigh.

"I'm fine, I like this. I can keep you safe this way." George reasoned, but I decided to be stubborn again. "Luv." George whined when I pulled away and turned around to face him.

"Lay down." I pointed down, and he looked like a kicked puppy for a moment before listening.

Once he was laying on his back again, I carefully crawled over his leg and laid myself at his side. His arm came around me, letting me use his shoulder as a pillow as I draped one of my own across his abdomen.

"Better?" I asked when he laid his head over mine with a content sigh.

"No, but it's still good." I snorted against his shoulder at his pout but chose to let it slide and just give him the comfort he wants.

"Hey!" I lifted my head off his shoulder when a shout echoed into our cell. "Hey, lady!"

"Tommy, she probably has a name!" Another voice shouted from elsewhere, higher pitch but much the same accent again as the first.

George's arm tightened around me, keeping me from sitting up.

"I haven't heard her name yet, have you Tubbo? Hey, lady!" The boy from earlier, the one who was sassing the pillagers, called again.

"Yes?" I answered this time, rolling over to get up and see what he wants, but George got his arms around my waist and kept me laying on the bed beside him. Arms protectively holding me close.

"Arius said you have people coming to get you out?" The boy called again, and when it went quiet, I could barely hear whispers from elsewhere. Likely the other boys. "We've been trying to get out of here for a while!"

"They're going to be here soon." George answered for me, ignoring me when I glared over my shoulder at him for stopping me from getting up. Instead, he brushed his nose along my neck, causing a river to race up my spine.

"We have a friend out there." A deeper voice, the one that belonged to the boy who came back with the one named Tommy, spoke up this time. "He's trying to do the same thing. Are your friends reliable?"

"Yes." There're more people? More people trying to get in here and break these guys out. "They're not going to stop until they get to us." George continued as his arms loosened around me, instead a hand rubbed small circles into my side. Soothing and relaxing.

"Did you have a way of getting in contact with them if you got separated?" The deeper voiced man asked, and George and I exchanged a glance as if we both got the same idea at the same time.

"We do, if we could get our bags we could." I answered this time, the smallest flicker of hope igniting in my chest.

"We know where they keep prisoner's belongings!" The other boy, the one called Tubbo, spoke up excitedly this time.

"What do you say to working together to get all of us out of here?" George and I exchanged a smile, silently agreeing to work with these other prisoners. "I'm Wilbur, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you all. So, where are the bags?" Things look bad, but we're not going to give up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Times may look dark, it may seem like there is no hope left. That the darkness is going to win. But, never forget, there is always a light somewhere in that darkness. Don't give up, there's still hope out there!**
> 
> **Wow, what a chapter! Our poor selves haven't completely avoided the violence that George had endured prior, now we've felt had just a small taste of it as well. But we've also had a small glance into George's true thoughts about the whole situation. How even he is mentally scarring from the helplessness of being imprisoned.**
> 
> **But we're not giving up, not while our friends are still out there. And we have more people on our sides than we thought before! Not just Arius, not just Dream, Sapnap and Bad. But Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and some other secret friend out there that we'll find out soon enough about.**
> 
> **Y'all wanna bet on who it's gonna be? I've already chosen, but I wanna see if you all can guess! Who knows, maybe I'll change my selection dependent on who you guys think it is. We'll see!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm gonna go start the next chapter, see you there! And don't forget, there's still a light in the dark!**


	27. Ch. 27: Working Together

George hissed softly as I rubbed gently between his shoulder blades. The knot in his muscles needs to come out already...

"Ah, careful that hurts!" George whined when I accidentally kneed him in the back of his thigh.

"Stop being such a baby." I teased, patting him on the back of the head.

His back was aching since he got pulled along with Wilbur to go do labor outside. I don't know how long he was out there; Arius did his best to distract me and Tommy and Tubbo's mild chattering across the hall helped as well.

It was only when they were dragged back down that I learned that the "labor" was actually them meaninglessly moving heavy supplies back and forth. Seemingly for the amusement of the pillagers watching, instead of actual function.

But, true to their brutality, they smacked George around a bit too. Wilbur said they would get bored if George didn't show a reaction, so how long is it going to take them to stop?!

George sighed as I rubbed up and down his back on each side of his spine, melting beneath me. "You're sooo good at this." George praised as he reached a hand down for my knee beside his hip and squeezed.

"How is your...you know?" It was a bit awkward to ask, to ask how his newest hit from the guards was. Knowing George, he probably wouldn't have told me if I hadn't noticed he was limping when he came back.

"Fine." George answered shyly, so I left it at that and continued massaging his back for him.

"Hey, Princess." Ugh, I wish he'd stop calling me that. It's bad enough the boys do. "You know the Queen is more important than you, right?" Tommy teased me with the same joke from when we first started talking to them across the hall.

"I know, Tommy. You told me before. When I'm queen one day, I'll make sure to keep you as a chamber boy." I replied, laughing when I heard his outraged cry and the rapid firing of words that I couldn't understand with how fast he was talking.

"What would I be?" George asked as I kneaded gently at his shoulders.

"My knight." I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his exposed shoulder, chuckling softly against his shoulder at the sharp embarrassed yelp that earned.

"Sto—o—op!" George whined, burying his face in the sheets beneath him as I laid on top of him and laughed.

The comfort of his body against mine was welcome, it's the only way we've been able to sleep in here. Cuddled up like that first night, it helps forget the danger we're in for just a shirt while.

Plus, with how it's getting colder over time, sharing warmth is another plus.

"Are you cold?" George asked when I rolled off his back, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look over at me. "Come here." I squealed when he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Miss!" Tubbo called to us this time, the politest of the three boys and nicest as well. Well, Wilbur is nice. He's just sassy. Tommy's all bark and sass. "Can you tell us about the earpiece again?" Tubbo is also the most curios.

George whined when I tried to pull free, refusing to let me go. I threaded my hand into his hair, chuckling when he melted and relaxed under the drag of my fingers across his scalp. "When they bring me up next, I'll find a way to convince Keres to show me to the room. I'll get my earpiece and hide it on me before he brings me back. I'll try to get both, but not risk it if I don't have to." I repeated the plan we've made over the last day. Has it been a day?

I'm not sure, it's hard to tell time being plunged in darkness and torch light.

"Are you sure it'll reach them? We might be too far from them." Wilbur spoke up, and when I tilted my head and looked through the bars towards him, I barely saw him in the low light of their own cell. Leaning against the bars and fiddling with his hands.

George and I had moved our makeshift bed to the opposite corner it had been in, now up against the bars so that we can talk easier with the others and hear sooner when the pillagers are coming.

George relaxed his head against my shoulder, effectively trapping me under him as I massaged his scalp slowly. Nearly falling asleep on me at that. "They're close. They must be. Keres said they were chasing them down when they captured us." George answered Wilbur, voice deeper and showing me how tired he must feel.

"How many days has it been?" I asked, since I haven't gotten out of here since they threw me in.

"Three." Arius answered me, and of course he would know. Three days, we have been in this cell for three days now.

Dream, Sapnap and Bad are without a doubt out there. The original plan was for a week, and if my math is right in my head then that means it has been nearly a week since we've been captured. They're out there.

Knowing Dream, who always has a trick up his sleeve, he's probably plotting to bring down the whole city.

"When is he going to come and get you?" Tommy grumbled loudly, and when I rolled my head back to look over saw him sit down next to Wilbur against the bars. Looking down to the cell beside them, I barely saw Tubbo doing the same.

Poor Tubbo, stuck alone in his own cell away from his brothers...

"Don't stop." George whispered against my neck, and I realized I had stopped rubbing at his head. Laughing softly, I continued pampering him as he relaxed again.

"Oh, just snog her already." Tommy lamented dryly, obviously having heard us.

"Thinking about it." Tommy screamed in response, and when I looked over, I saw him scurry back into the darkness of his cell.

I won't lie, I have considered it like George teased. I know he probably wouldn't want to, considering Dream and Sapnap.

It's all so confusing...I know this can't be right. To have such mixed emotions about my closest friends. My friends who get jealous over me, who bicker over me. Who only leave me more confused.

Even though I doubt George would, it doesn't stop him from cuddling me like he is right now. He doesn't stop me from cuddling closer to him. Neither of us fight against the chaste kisses on temples or cheeks. Or in my earlier case, shoulder.

"George, go ice." I reminded him of his task that he keeps putting off. We don't have ice, but we've left a rag for one of the buckets to use for cold compresses.

"Nooo. Do you have any idea how that's gonna feel?" George complained instead of listening to me, and I snickered as I knew exactly how it feels to get a cold shower. We had plenty of them before getting hot water at our base.

"I can't do it for you."

"Well, I mean-"

"Stop it." George snickered against my shoulder, but I could hear in him that even he was embarrassed by his own joke.

"Hey, Wilbur." I called, leaning my head back to look through the bars.

"Yes?"

"How bad do you think it would feel on George if I dumped the water bucket on his groin muscles since he won't use the compress?" I asked, squeaking when George immediately grabbed for my hands as if he thought I'd actually do it.

"It should make sex easier for you, since it'll definitely shrink everything along with any bruising."

"WILBUR!"

"Unless he's already shrunken, then I guess it's just gonna feel like-" George started making random noises to drown out Wilbur's rant about him, and Tubbo and Tommy seemed to be doing the same as I regretted everything.

At least we're kept entertained, so we don't go mad in our dark prison down here. At least we have this.

Once we decided it was safe to stop drowning Wilbur out, the boys stopped with their noise making. George tried to roll off me with an embarrassed whine, but I started massaging his scalp with my fingertips again to get him to stay.

"If you wanna feel what it's like to be with a real man, I can show you once we get out of here." Wilbur wasn't done.

Tommy silenced Wilbur this time, but I noticed the way George tensed up at the obvious teasing. The same way he does when the pillagers are pissing him off.

"George?" I whispered to him, but he pushed himself off me and onto his back beside me.

"She has a real man." George snapped irately, and I watched as he pushed himself to sit up against the bars.

"Mate, I was joking." Wilbur was joking, I knew this. George should know this. "Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off." See, Will is even apologizing because it was a joke!

George didn't respond, just continued to brood with his arms crossed over his knees.

"Georgie?" I pushed myself up to curl myself against him, not liking this side of him. Why is he being like this over a joke?

George looked to me when I pulled one of his arms off his knee and wove myself into his side, and I saw the way his irritation seemed to melt from his eyes as he noticed my worry. "Sorry, luv." George pulled me in, letting me lay my head against his shoulder.

"It was just a joke, George." I whispered, rubbing a hand against his still sore side. At least his ribs didn't feel broke anymore, likely due to our rapid healing here. But they were still sore and some of his bruising tender.

"I know, I know. I got that. I just..." George trailed off with a sigh. Wait...

"Georgie, you're plenty of a man, you know." I soothed, wrapping my arms around him as it clicked. I thought, maybe it's jealousy. But George says he doesn't let himself get jealous.

No, Wilbur accidentally took a jab at George's bruised figurative manhood. The one that he's been getting beat down for and even beating himself down for because he think's he's failed to protect me.

"Trust me, I know. I'd show you, but-" I shushed him when he tried to crack a joke instead of talk it out.

"Only a real man talks their feelings out. Only a real man is as brave as you, as smart as you, as empathetic as you." I listed just a few things to start, smiling up at him as a blush began to stain his face. "Only a real man risks himself for those around him. Not to mention only a real man can warm a lady like me up just with his arms." George laughed this time, and I joined him.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I cuddled closer to his warmth, his hand coming to rest on my side.

"This is why I'm single. Women are disgustingly mushy." Tommy broke our tender moment with a snide comment.

"Really? I thought it was because no woman would have you." George didn't hesitate to retaliate, Tubbo and Wilbur busting up as I glared playfully up at him for firing back.

"OKAY BITCH! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW PLENTY OF WOMAN WOULD HAVE ME! THEY ALL LOVE ME, I HAVE TO BEAT THEM OFF WITH A STICK! THEY-"

This is why we don't instigate our young, fiery blond friend.

"This has been entertaining, kids. I am going to turn in for the night, goodnight and sleep well!" Arius bid us goodnight from his cell as he does each night.

"Goodnight Arius."

"Goodnight."

"'Night, old man."

"Tommy be nice. Goodnight, Arius."

George and I laid back down as well on our little bed, sharing our warmth again as George wormed one of the blankets out from under us and tossed it over me.

"Tomorrow they might come for you." George admitted as I took the blanket and put it over him as well.

"Did they say something?" I asked, rolling onto my side to let George scoot in like he's been doing.

"I heard something about Keres is coming for one of us. I assumed it would be you since he thinks you're a Princess." George explained as his arm moved under my head, his other hand taking my hip and pulling me close to him.

Once we were properly situated and warmed up now that we've decided to finally start using one of the blankets, I craned my neck to look back at him.

"You think I'm not a Princess anymore, Gogy?" I teased, earning a soft snort of laughter.

"You're a Queen." George caught me off guard with the tenderness of his response, moving his face over and pressing a tired kiss to my cheek that set my chest and face ablaze.

I vaguely heard Tommy across the hall mumble about a queen but ignored it as I laid my head back on George's arm.

"I'm tired." George yawned against my neck, hand on my waist tracing small patterns through my shirt. "Goodnight, sweetheart." George cooed before I was left with just my thoughts.

"Goodnight, Georgie." I whispered to him as I laid my hand on his own across my waist. Gently tracing over his knuckles with my fingertips.

Just before I fell asleep, I felt his hand take mine and weave our fingers together across my stomach. I'm lucky to have George with me through this.

I don't know how many hours later it was, but we found out George was right in his assumption. We were jarred awake by the sounds of doors slamming, Pillagers shouting down the stairs to us to wake up as they made their way down.

The overhead lights in the hallways started to flicker to full as George pulled himself and me to a sitting position, his arm protectively snug around my stomach as I rubbed my tired eyes with the back of my arm.

"Today, we are all going on a trip!" A voice shouted down the stairs, and it took me a moment to realize it was indeed Keres like George had said before we went to sleep. "So, get ready, kids! You'll wanna be wide awake for this!"

Wait, all of us? It wasn't supposed to be all of us!

I turned to George to see he was as confused as me. "Stay close with me." George whispered, before we got to our feet so the pillagers wouldn't drag like they love to do.

But as soon as our hands were bound and we were in the hall with everyone else, Keres took my wrists into one of his. "You'll be staying with me today, Princess. We're going to continue our chat from last time!"

George met my gaze for a moment, and I shook my head quickly when I saw the way he immediately got defensive and looked ready to lunge. Even restrained as we are.

Wilbur was stood behind George, and I saw him jab his elbow into him and shake his head at George as well to help me clarify that this needs to happen.

Any chance I can get to get to our bags, I need to take it.

All six of us were marched up the stairs out of the prison. Into a workroom crammed with other Pillagers and workstations. Out a door, into the blinding light of day.

I had to blink a few times to get used to it again. I never thought I'd miss sunlight as much as I now realize I did. The warmth of it on my skin that's been chilled the entire time we were down in the prison.

Tommy stumbled into me from behind, immediately met by a pair of guards getting pissed at him for not paying attention. "What you mean, it wasn't my fault!" Tommy argued, causing a scene as usual.

At the same time, just as planned, however.

"Tommy, no!" Tubbo intervened, pushing up against Tommy's back and in return pushing Tommy into me.

"Knock it off you two!" A pillager snarled from our left and looking to Keres at our head he looked unamused as well by the two youngest of our group.

"Just hurry them out to the yard." Keres ordered, staying calm despite the irritation in his icy gaze.

But his hand caught my wrist before I could pass him.

"I will be taking our Princess elsewhere."

Hook, line and sinker.

I barely caught George's worried gaze before I was led away from him and the others, offering him a small smile of reassurance in hopes that he won't fight back.

Keres led me down a narrow path between buildings, whistling as we went. I could vaguely hear the shouts of other pillagers in the distance, cheering as well. Why did they bring all of us out here? What are they planning?

Keres led me past a brick building, the same brick as the building the prison is beneath. I remembered what Tubbo told me as I looked back at it.

"The armory is in a brick building; they keep prisoner belongings under the stairs to the second floor. They don't even lock the door because it's so far from the prison!"

That's where I need to get to.

But I have to play to Keres' desires to do it.

"Where are we going?" I spoke finally as we turned a corner. Keres seems to be more than willing to talk, let's see if he'll play along now.

"I'm taking you to see the show! Your friends are going to be a part of it." Wait, what?

"What show?" I asked, forgetting my original task at hand for a moment.

"Oh, just you wait. It's gonna be awesome!" I don't feel any better about that answer. My stomach is turning to knots now just at the ideas that can come to mind at whatever show he's talking about.

Keres led me up a path and as we made our way to a large building, I heard the cheers and shouts of pillagers get louder. Once we entered it, I realized what the building was.

An open room laid just beyond the door, the opposite wall just a fence that showed a large courtyard surrounded by the rest of the building. As Keres led me closer to the fence, I was able to see what was going on down below in the yard.

A pair of pillagers were fighting in the yard below, taking swings at each other with manic smiles across their face. Each time a hit landed a crowd would cheer.

Looking up, I realized the roof around the courtyard was lined with bleachers. Sitting on which more Pillagers than I've ever imagined lived here.

"It's quite the arena, wouldn't you say?" Keres laughed wickedly beside me as horror began to set in my chest at realizing this was the show he was throwing my friends into.

This isn't a show, this is a beatdown!

"We aren't savages, you know. You've been with us a few days now, so we thought we'd show you that we know how to have some fun!" Keres started to pull me along again, but I searched frantically for any sign of my friends in this arena as Keres called it.

This is a slaughterhouse, no arena.

Keres led me up a set of stairs to the roof where the pillagers were watching the fight down below. Continuing, he led me over to a pair of seats that looked much like his throne I saw the first day here. Made of iron and gold.

"Sit, talk while we wait for some real entertainment." Keres offered before plopping himself down in the biggest of the seats.

Reluctantly, I complied. This is to get us out of here, this is to get us home.

"So, tell me, what do your people do? You're not from here, so what are you?" Keres asked as he kicked his boots up on one of his arm rests, lazily looking down on his citizens as they fought for his entertainment.

Play along. "We don't remember. We woke up here without memories of where we're from or how we came here, only our names." I answered, to which Keres snorted.

"Woke in a pond, right? The mousy one told us about it, when we threatened to break his little angry friend's teeth." I felt rage bubble in my chest at how they would so willingly threaten children. "You really expect us to believe there isn't some plan between your people?"

"I woke alone, freezing and confused. I was saved by my friends, and we chose to work together. That is our only plan, to survive together." I challenged his disbelief of our story, turning my eyes from the fight below as the loser was dragged from the arena barely conscious.

"And you chose to do it by attacking my friends. My people." I would hardly believe any of these pillagers are his friends. "We have more in common than you think, Princess." I doubt that. "We're both willing to do what we have to in order to survive."

My breath caught in my throat at the comparison. No, no I am nothing like him. My friends are nothing like him. We don't kill for amusement! We don't torture for entertainment! We don't betray our own!

I took a deep breath, steadying my rapidly fraying nerves. I have a plan I need to play to.

"Oh, look. It's one of your friends." My eyes immediately snapped in the direction that Keres languidly pointed towards, jaw dropping as I saw he was right. Arius was being dragged out of a large gate I hadn't noticed before.

Coming out just behind him, a large brutish Pillager with a wicked grin.

"Let's see how the Priest handles himself, shall we?" Keres laughed loudly, his crowd around us joining.

I ducked my eyes to not have to watch. I can't stand to see what they might do to Arius, the man who has been nothing but kind and helpful to us all. Almost fatherly in his attempts to keep us all sane and cared for down in the darkness.

"Actually," I interrupted as the fighting began and the crowd roared excitedly. "I would much rather continue our discussion. Perhaps over a tour of your wonderous city." I offered, glancing at Keres out of the corner of my eye.

I saw a prideful smirk mar his lips as he dropped his boots back to the ground. "It is amazing, isn't it? This whole city was brought to greatness by my hand!" Keres boasted cockily, standing from his seat.

Gotcha.

"Yes, it is amazing. I've seen the city Arius comes from, and this one overshadows it by far." Lies, lies all of it. But my claws sink deeper into Keres none the less as he turns to me with a wild grin. "I only wish to see more of it than just the darkness of the prison."

"Very well, we have just a short while until your goggled friend comes out. Let me show you just how grand our people are compared to yours!" My heart leaped into my throat at his mention of George, but I kept my act up and followed him when he started to lead me off again.

Armory, armory. I must get to the armory.

I played along for a short while as Keres showed me around some of the buildings closest to the arena. A training hall, a bakery, a stable where his treasured Ravager was roaming inside a fence.

"Our Ravagers are far superior to the horses that you keep. They're stronger, and they are more than happy to fight for us. Unlike cowardly horses." Keres announced as he hopped over the fence beside me and undid my bindings from the fence to continue.

Keres led me around a corner, and my spirits leaped as I saw where he was leading me towards. The brick building, the armory! What luck!

"Our weapons are far superior as well, with some of the best Illagers in the land forging them to my exact instruction!" Keres boasted as we entered the building, into a room with weapons racks and armor racks lined in rows.

Room beneath a staircase, where...

I saw a staircase in the back corner, and my eyes locked on the wooden door. Bingo. "Our armor is near impenetrable, when we use it." Keres laughed proudly. "We don't need it for those weak villagers, they can hardly hold a pickaxe, let alone a sword or axe." Keres laughed more at his own joke.

Now how do I distract him to get myself through that door?

"Could you give me a show? Of your skill with a sword?" I asked, to which his chest puffed out proudly as he strode forward. I didn't hesitate to follow, getting myself as close to the door as I could while he chose a sword from the displays.

"Ah, here is an acceptable one for me. I hardly need a sword; my axe works just fine." Keres hefted an iron sword, swinging it wide enough that I had to jump back. "Don't worry, Princess. I won't hurt you. Not yet at least." And here I thought he was beginning to like me. I honestly expect to be knocked around if he finds out the truth about why I wanted to come here.

"KERES!" A voice ripped through the room as the door flew open. "We believe to have spotted an intruder just beyond the wall!" Wait, what? Dream? Sap? Bad?

"Stand at this door and do not leave. I will be back, Princess. I have no worry that you'll try to escape, not with your toy in my arena." Whoever that is they saw outside the walls, THANK YOU!!!

As soon as the door closed, I scurried for the door. True to Tubbo's information, it was unlocked. Just beyond the door was a room stuffed to the brim with crates, barrels, boxes and sacks overflowing.

Great...how am I supposed to find my or George's bag before he comes back?

I started searching quickly, starting in the crates and chests. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Not what we're looking for. Not what we need. Oh, wait this should help for later possibly.

Nothing, nothing, nothing. I had gone through all the chests and crates and kicked a sack in frustration as I didn't find a sign of our belongings.

Until the sack fell over, and I spotted my bag tucked in the corner beside George's. YES!

I grabbed it and dug into it quickly for my earpiece.

"False alarm, you idiot!" Oh, that's Keres! Where to hide this, where?

I quickly shoved it into my shirt, tucking it into my bra before dashing back out of the room as fast as I could. Barely fast enough, as the moment I got back into the spot he left me Keres kicked the door in and stomped in.

"Well, this has been fun. But let's go see the real fun of your boy fighting my men!" No, no, no! Not George!

I was grabbed by the wrists and dragged out again, this time with the pillager that interrupted earlier following along with us as well.

The walk back to the arena was fast, all a rush as Keres dragged me back up the stairs to the seats we held before I managed to lure him away. Just as he all but shoved me back into my seat, the gate down below opened, and George was shoved out as Keres had warned before.

"W-wait can't you bring something else out? Why not one of your men? Are they not strong?" I tried to bait him as I did before, heart hammering painfully against my ribs as George was brought out to the center of the yard below.

"Who do you think is fighting him? One of yours?" Keres laughed bitterly, and I watched in horror as a pillager sprinted out to the yard after George, waving cockily at the crowd. And to my horror, I realized he was wearing metal rings on his hands to deal more damage.

"BEGIN!" I nearly leaped out of my seat, if not for Keres' hand shoving me back down.

"Don't try leaving now Princess! Let's see if your precious Knight can hold his own!"

"No! Please, I will answer whatever questions you have! Just leave him alone!" I begged, completely forgoing my role if it means George will be protected from this.

I cried when I saw him duck a swing from the pillager, only to catch a boot to the stomach.

"Will you now? Maybe you should have done that before he went down there. Once you enter, you don't leave until the fight is done!"

"Please!" I cried as George tackled the pillager, catching one of the pillagers fists to the face.

"Try asking LOUDER!" Keres shouted as the crowd roared around us excitedly.

But just as the crowd died down, I heard something else. A sharp whistle, echoing through the air.

I looked around confused, before seeing something sail straight into one of the bleachers on the other side of the arena. Just as the whistle died, a loud bang echoed out as it exploded in a colorful display.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

I was yanked from my seat by Keres, thrown to the side. "GET THE PRISONERS BACK TO THEIR CELLS!" Keres bellowed angrily, before I was grabbed and dragged by another pillager.

Whatever that was, I heard another series of explosions as I was dragged along. Be it Dream, Sapnap, Bad or maybe even the boy's friend, they might have just saved George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That was one hell of a chapter huh? But look, it seems there's someone trying to help our team! I wonder who that could be? Whoever it is, they might have just saved our Gogy!**
> 
> **So much happened in just that one chapter. We've gotten to bond with our new friends a bit, made plans together. Teased, taunted and kept each other sane. Gotten a bit closer with George...**
> 
> **It's almost four thirty in the morning right now, and I have work tomorrow. I'm leaving this authors note here. Let me know if I captured the three boys personalities good though! I was watching Tommy's new video with Wilbur as the Ender Dragon as I was writing, and was like ooh, idea? Tease Gogy with idea? Hmm.**
> 
> **I shouldn't write late at night. Thank you all so much for reading! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	28. Ch. 28: Escape Plan

Dragged back down to the prison, I cried when I was thrown back into the cell and George wasn't there. Where is he? Is he alright?

"Where is George?" I cried through the bars to Wilbur, feeling worse when I saw him appear with his face bloodied and bruised as well.

"I think they're bringing him now. Did the plan work?" Wilbur asked, nearly collapsing against the bars of his cell. Tommy joined him a second later, shoulders slouched and silent for a change.

What happened to them while I was getting the earpiece?

"GET DOWN THERE!" My heart leaped into my throat when I heard the shout roar from the stairwell, pushing as close to the bars as I could as I waited for our last friend. For my friend, for the one who's kept me going this long.

I cried when he reached the bottom of the steps, being dragged by the shoulders by two of the pillagers.

"We shouldn't even put you back in the same cell as your Princess, weakling! You deserve to suffer since you narrowly escaped finishing that fight!" One of the pillagers snarled as I noticed the way George was fully being dragged and not moving on his own.

"Please!"

"Oh, stop your crying, bitch! We're not dragging him any further than this!" The same pillager snapped at me before opening the iron door and shoving him in.

I barely had a chance to catch him before he hit the ground, my legs buckling under his weight and the pure terror racing through my body.

"George? Georgie?" I felt his hand weakly clench against my side, and my lip quivered as I let myself drop to the ground with his weakened body atop me.

"Is he alright?!" Tubbo shouted as soon as the pillagers were gone, but I couldn't answer as I cried against my once more beaten friend. My closest friend I have right now. The man who keeps sacrificing himself for me.

"Princess, answer us!" Tommy barked to me this time, and I pulled my face away from George's shirt to try to find my voice.

"I...'m fi—ne." George's voice cracked as he spoke for the first time, and I held onto him tighter when he tried to push himself to his feet.

"No, no you're not!" I started to pull him towards the bed, struggling but refusing to give up until he was laying on his back on the soft fabrics.

"They...think we planned that." George revealed once I had him on his back, and I shushed him as I felt his hand lax against my side.

"That was him." Tommy said as I raced over to our hidden torch to bring it to Arius and light again. "That was the blade! He's coming for us! He's here!" Tommy's voice raised with excitement as he continued.

Once Arius had lit the torch for me, I brought it back with me to check on George with some better light now.

George winced away from the torch when I put it down near the bed, covering his face weakly with a hand.

"George, let me see." I plead softly, sliding my hands under his to cup his face in mine.

"Think...my ribs are broken again." George admitted with a sharp hiss between his words as I ran my thumb over his cheek. When I pulled my hand back, I saw it was red with blood, and this time I pulled his hand away.

George's tired eyes were sad as they met mine, and I saw how the pillager had punched him a few good times in the face with those metal rings of his. Saw the fresh bruises and splits where the rings broke his skin open angrily.

"I'm...happy to see you." George mused with another hiss, as if talking is hurting him.

"Shh, don't talk. Just relax, I'll take care of you." I promised quietly, letting his hand weakly take mine and pull me closer.

Wait...

I pulled away and turned away to retrieve the bandages I snatched from earlier. "Luv." I turned back around once I had pulled the bandages from under my clothes, tucking my earpiece onto my ear to use when we're ready. "Is that-"

"Shh." I shushed him again, unrolling the bandages to tend to his bloodied face.

George's hands settled on my arms as I worked, and I worried more as I heard how his breathing was labored again like the day we arrived. I can't do anything...I can't do anything for his ribs. I can only treat things with bandages, and those won't help that!

"Is he going to be okay?" Tubbo asked meekly as I gently cleaned a cut across George's brow.

"I think so." Wilbur answered Tubbo for me, and when I looked up, I met his gaze through the bars. "Where did you get bandages?" Wilbur asked as I started to apply the bandage across his brow.

"The armory." I answered, meeting George's tired gaze again as he squeezed my arm and nodded towards my earpiece that he could see.

"The armory? Did you get to your bag?" Tommy nearly threw himself at the bars of their cell, and if it weren't such a bad time I might have laughed.

"I did, I think thanks to your friend. They left me alone because they thought there was an intruder outside the walls. I guess we see they were right." I explained and moved onto my side beside George to try to check his ribs.

Lifting his arm, I felt bad because he immediately whined in pain from the movement. But I tried to be as gentle as possible as I felt around his ribcage.

"As bad as last time?" I asked quietly, letting him drape his arm around me.

"Worse." My tears returned at his admission, letting George pull me into his shoulder. "'m sorry, luv."

"Stop, you have nothing to be sorry for. I...I should have been faster." I cried as his hand weakly squeezed my back.

George lifted his hand to my ear, tapping the shell to silently tell me what he wanted.

"I'm going to try to reach out to our friends." I called to the other four, looking at George one more time before sitting up.

Pressing the button on the back of the earpiece, I waited for the telltale beep that it was active.

"Hello? Dream? Sapnap?" I called out to them, hoping and praying to a god if there is one that they are there. That they hear me. That they answer me.

It was silent. The silent crackle of the open other end. An ominous warning that my friends might not be there.

"Guys? Answer, please." I pled weakly into the earpiece, nearly collapsing onto my back beside George.

Please...please be here. Please be out there trying to get to us.

Please, don't give up!

George whined low in his throat, and I looked over in time to stop him when he tried to sit up. Making sure he stays laying down though, he instead pulled me to him and cradled my head against his chest.

Was this worth it?

I could have done something else while Keres had me. I could have offered my secrets to him, what few I might have. I could have offered him anything else to protect my friends. I could have done more than distract him as I went for my bag.

Went for this stupid earpiece that we can't even use!

I felt George press a tender kiss to my forehead, trying to calm me as I cried out my frustrations on him. I shouldn't even be doing this. I should be keeping some distance from him so he can rest without me aggravating his injuries.

"Sweetheart." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand after pulling away from his shoulder, looking over at his bruised and sad face. "It's okay."

No, no it's not.

I scooted closer, avoiding his ribs and nuzzling my face into his neck.

"Why don't you try again in a little while. They might be avoiding the Pillagers right now." Arius offered from his cell, but I noticed the way his usual energy was void from his voice.

How badly did the others get it when I couldn't see? How badly do they regret this plan as much as I do?

I listened to Arius, taking my earpiece off and tucking it into my pocket before snuggling against George once more.

None of us talked. The prison was cloaked in silence for the first time since we started working together. Sad and heavy.

George eventually fell asleep beside me, but I couldn't do the same. Once he was out, I rolled away from him and reached for the earpiece again before moving towards the other side of the cell so I wouldn't disturb him.

Leaning against the wall, I slid down to the floor before clipping the earpiece back on.

"Dream?" I called first to him, hoping he didn't take his earpiece off for a change. "Sapnap?" They wouldn't take them off because we were captured, would they?

"Please...boys please answer." I pled into the darkness of our cell and the heaviness of the static on the other end of the earpiece.

"Heh???"

I nearly shot up when something came back to me after a minute of silence and static. A confused sound of a voice I didn't recognize.

"Hello? Hello?" I pressed on the earpiece, hoping they didn't hang up.

"Who is this? How did you get on this line?" The voice answered me again, deep and obviously cautious.

"I'm trying to reach my friends. Who are you?" I asked in return, pushing myself up off the floor and starting to pace the cell.

"Lady, you called me. Wait...wait. Wait. DREAM! KILL IT! WE'LL MAKE ORPHANS TONIGHT BOYS!" Dream? He's with Dream!

This must be Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo's friend!

"I know you!" I announced, skittering for the bars of the cell. "Wilbur!"

"Wait a second, did you say Wilbur?" The man that Tommy referred to as the blade asked as I waited for Wilbur to move towards the bars.

"Did you reach them?!" Wilbur and Tommy both lunged at the bars across from me, staring down at the earpiece when I pulled it out to let them here. "Techno!"

"Wilbur? Tommy? HEH?!"

"TECHNO!" Tubbo shouted from his own cell, reaching a hand in our direction through the bars.

I glanced over when I heard George stirring, meeting his tired gaze when he propped himself up and looked towards me.

"How?! I just saw you guys getting dragged back to the prison when I massacred the nerds up on bleachers!" Techno shouted through the earpiece, so I scooted down and set it on the ground just past the bars where I could still reach, but we could all talk.

"THAT WAS YOU! HAHA! I KNEW ONLY YOU COULD PULL THAT OFF!"

"YEAH, NERDS! MORE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

I'm not sure how to feel about this guy named Techno...

"Where are you, big man?" Tommy asked, thankfully not shouting anymore.

"We're outside the walls. I teamed up with some guys. They said there's two...wait that's who called me isn't it? HEY, DREAM!" I felt George's hand on my back, looking back to see he had gotten up in time for him to lean into me to listen as well.

His nose brushed my cheek, settling himself into the crook of my neck a second later as I took the hint for him. He doesn't need to do any of the talking, I can handle it.

"Lay back down, you need your rest." I cooed softly, but he just wrapped his arms around my stomach and settled in with a quiet whine.

"So, Dream's currently kicking the shit out of a Pillager he captured. I think the other two are making more rockets for my trusty Rocket Launcher." Techno revealed once he came back.

"What are you guys planning?" Wilbur asked before I had a chance to ask him to go drag Dream if he must. I need to hear his voice, Sapnap's voice.

I need them to know that we're still here, we're still trying to get out of here. To get back to them.

"So...Dream's got the whole thing planned out. We're going to split up, Dream's got some potions he bought and says he's going to go bust you guys out. I'm going to make a distraction and show these Pillager bastards who the real enemy is. Sapnap says he's going to burn the whole city to the ground, and Bad is providing range support from the cliff that overlooks the city. Did you guys know your prison is built under a mountain?" Techno's whole explanation left me slightly frazzled, I didn't know they had so much planned for them.

"How can we help?" I asked, feeling George tense behind me as my warning that he didn't want me to.

"You're the one they're referring to as the Princess, right? We saw you getting dragged around by the leader earlier. Distract him, give us an opening." Techno requested, and my heart thumped at the idea of distracting Keres again.

I don't want the same result as last time...I don't want my friends to get hurt anymore...

"No." George spoke up, startling me as I thought he was staying quiet for sake of his ribs.

"Heh?" Techno seemed as caught off guard as I was. "What do you mean, no? Who is that?"

"George got beat pretty bad for the last time I distracted Keres." I revealed to Techno, looking over at Wilbur and Tommy across from us as they held a whispered conversation.

"All of them did. I saw the whole thing while I was shooting rockets at the crowd." Techno revealed in return.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you intervene sooner?!" Tommy shouted suddenly, reaching for the earpiece through the bars but too far away.

"I didn't get my ROCKETS UNTIL THAT POINT! You're fine, anyways. You're a tough little kid." I snorted as Techno suddenly mocked Tommy, who immediately burst into rapid fire insult mode.

"Techno?" I interrupted Tommy insulting and Techno laughing at him. "Please, go get Dream or Sapnap for us. I...we need to talk to them." I looked back at George's face buried against my shoulder, far too aware of his labored breathing.

Techno made a weird confirmation noise in return before all went silent.

"He's a cool guy, Technoblade." Tubbo chimed through the awkward silence that fell upon us as we waited.

"He's a good fighter, if he's working with your friends then we'll be out of here in no time." Wilbur admitted as I met his eye across the hall. "The only reason we got captured is because Techno was out, and we were all sleeping. They caught us by surprise."

They hadn't told me or George about how they came to end up here. We told them about our capture, but they hadn't shared their story in turn.

"Dream...he's strong too." George winced against me from trying to talk.

"It's alright, just relax." I shushed him, reaching my hand down to take one of his from my stomach and squeeze it. "The pillagers refer to him as the Green Monster. I think they're a bit more afraid of him than they'll admit." I continued for George as he pulled back from me.

Only for me to squeak when he pulled me too and had me sit in his lap so he wouldn't be kneeling like I had been.

"...want? I'm almost done?" Dream? That's Dream's voice!

"Dream!" I yelled, nearly leaping for the earpiece if not for George's arms around me.

My name left Dream's lips in confusion before I heard scuffling through the earpiece. "Princess? Is that you?" Dream's voice was right up on the earpiece now.

"Dream..." Tears started to flood my vision, my voice cracking as I realized just how much I really needed to hear his and Sapnap's voice.

"You're alright...oh my god you're okay." George let me reach for the earpiece this time, before pulling me back against him as he tried to stop my tears. "Wait, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Dream's voice immediately turned angry at the idea.

"I'm okay, Dream." I promised him. Only in the physical sense, however.

"We...we saw George getting beat to hell earlier. Is he..." Dream trailed off with a shaky breath, and I felt George bury his face against my neck with a shaky breath of his own.

"He's in bad shape, Dream." I admitted and felt bad when my voice cracked to show just how much this is all getting to me. How hearing my friends are still trying while another is basically unable to talk without his ribs trying to kill him is tearing me apart.

"Let me talk to him." Dream requested, and I could hear talking in the background of his voice.

"He...his ribs are broken, Dream. It hurts him too much right now, but he can hear you." I turned to look at George, just as his hand came up to pull the earpiece closer.

"Hey, Dream." Even those two words seemed too much for his body, because he immediately let out a sharp hiss of air before letting go of the earpiece and cuddling his face back into my neck.

It was quiet on the earpiece for a moment, and I worried that we lost connection. But finally Dream spoke again, voice forced like he was trying to hide how he's feeling. "Good to hear you, Georgie." Dream mused quietly, and I smiled when I felt George smile against my skin.

"We're coming in tonight." Techno spoke up, catching me off guard as I didn't know he was still there.

"What?" Me, Wilbur and Tommy all questioned the statement at the same time.

"We're not giving them another day to possibly do worse to you guys. We're coming in tonight." Dream repeated Techno's revelation, and I felt my pulse race with worry over how they're trying to act so soon.

"But they're already on high alert because of earlier." Wilbur pointed out the obvious first.

"And you asked for me to distract Keres." I reminded Techno of his prior request.

"No." Dream and George both vetoed the idea of me playing Keres for their benefit. "I have an invisibility potion. I'm going to come down there and break you guys out while the others cause a distraction. Then we're going to storm our way back out together." Dream revealed as if it was the simplest plan in the world.

"Have you seen how many Pillagers there are?" Tubbo jumped in with a good point. There were more pillagers than there were villagers at Hillshire. They could easily overrun us if they realize what's happening.

"It doesn't matter. We've spent the last two nights watching their routine, we know that just past midnight, there's the least amount of guards on patrol. We've planned a route for me to get through with my potions, and once I'm down there we'll have numbers on our sides. By the time they even realize what's going on, we'll be out."

"Plus, I'll be slaughtering pillagers left and right the whole time. They'll be focused on me making orphans out of their kids!" Techno laughed despite the seriousness of the whole situation.

"But what about our wounded?" Wilbur asked the question I worried over the most. What about George? He can't even speak, let alone walk or fight that whole distance.

"I'll handle that when I get down there. Just be ready." Dream countered all our attempts to convince them to wait just a little longer.

"What're you guys doing?" My heart leaped when I heard Sapnap's voice in the background of Techno explaining to us to watch for rockets.

"Sap!" I cried out to him, laughing when I heard him immediately shout and scuffling come across the mic.

"B—Darlin'!" I curled myself against George with a mix of a laugh and sob at hearing Sapnap's voice too. At knowing both of them are safe, that they're just barely out of reach from us now. "Are you okay? Is George okay?" Sapnap asked, voice soft with affection for us both despite that we've not seen him yet.

"We're hanging on. We miss you guys." I answered, George pulling his face out of my neck and reaching a hand up to my face with a wince and wiping at my tears.

"We're getting you out of there. Just keep hanging on." Sapnap's voice cracked the tiniest bit, and I turned to bury my face against George's neck at realizing they were hurting just as much as we were. That this separation, this capture, has damaged all of us.

"Listen." Dream came back over the earpiece. "It's about noon right now. That leaves twelve hours until we come in. Be ready, all of you. It's going to be fast and we're not going to have time to stop and discuss the plans once I'm down there." Dream began to explain the plan in more detail for us, George letting me hold the earpiece out closer to the others so everyone can hear.

When he was done, he told us to get as much rest as we can and keep the earpiece close and on for them. With that, all went silent on their end, so we followed his instruction.

"We're going to take a nap over here." Wilbur announced as I pulled myself free from George to get him back to our own little bed.

"Alright, we're going to do the same. Get some rest, everyone." I said before starting to help George get back to a comfortable position.

George softly whined the whole time until his head hit the sheets, sighing softly as I knelt beside him.

"Come here." George whispered as I stamped out the torch, and I could barely see the grabby hands he made towards me to join him.

I giggled but joined him as he wanted, tossing the torch now that it's put out.

I hate how much pain he's in, but I can't deny that I love all the affection and cuddling he gives to try to forget about his pain. I want to do more to help him, but I can be satisfied with this for now.

"I don't want you...to do the Keres thing." George whispered as I tried to get situated next to him without touching his ribs at all. "I don't want you hurt." George's hand found my face in the dark and led me to his shoulder.

"I don't want you hurt either, you know. I hate it." I reminded him while stretching my arm across his abdomen.

"Better me than you."

"No and stop talking. Spare your ribs." I reminded him as his arm on his other side laid across mine on his abdomen. His fingers lightly squeezed around my forearm, tenderly rubbing against my skin.

"Whispering hurts less."

I leaned my head away to glare up at him.

Only to gasp when he leaned in and kissed me. And not on the cheek or forehead like usual.

It was soft, like everything he does with me. His lips, though one busted from earlier, were soft and warm and cautious like he was afraid. Like he was afraid of what he was doing.

Before I could even think of anything else, he pulled away.

My mind swam with confusion over what just happened. He kissed me. George kissed me. But then pulled away just as I barely had a second to collect myself?

"If...you get held back or...you're slowed down, don't...don't risk yourself for me, sweetheart." George spoke carefully, only fueling my confusion. What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"When Dream comes. To get us out of here. Don't...risk yourself for me. If...if I'm slowing-" Wait...

My heart broke the moment I realized what that kiss meant. What George meant to convey in that kiss. Why it felt like he was scared.

It was a goodbye from him.

"George, we're both getting out of here." I promised him, rolling onto my stomach to crawl closer to him.

"I'm in bad shape."

"I don't care, sweetheart." I stole his own nickname for me for now. "You are getting out of here. I am getting out of here. We all are getting out of here. I will not leave you behind." I punctuated my last words by tapping his abdomen with my hand still laid there.

"I want you safe before me."

"I want you safe too!" I felt tears start to burn my eyes again at how he's trying to sacrifice himself for me again, even if it's just some sad possibility that won't come true. "I don't—I—I won't leave here without you."

George immediately took my face in his hands, pulling me close and trying to wipe away at my fresh tears. "Stop." George pled, but I leaned forward and hugged myself into his chest to lay my face in his neck. "I'm sorry, please." George nearly pulled me over him, not letting me get away when I realized he was straining himself.

I gave up, letting him maneuver me into his hold.

"Why would you do that? Why would you..." I took a shuddering breath as he tried to shush me gently. "You tried to kiss me goodbye. Wh—why?"

"I..." George took a shuddering breath himself, one of his hands leaving my back. "I want you to get out of here. It's going...it's gonna be bad. I'm not...sure if I'll be strong enough, luv." George admitted weakly, and as I pulled my face away to look him in the eye saw the way he was covering his own with a hand.

"Then I'll be strong enough for both of us." I promised, watching as he gave me a miserable frown in return for that. "Please...please don't give up, George. Don't..." Don't say goodbye to me, not after all of this!

I laid my face in his neck again, crying as he stayed silent beneath me.

How can he do that? How can he kiss me and try to give up hope for himself just like that? How can he expect me to accept that?

"Don't you want to get out of here with me?" I asked once I calmed down a bit.

"Of course."

"Then don't give up. Keep trying for me, keep hoping for me." I begged him as I pushed myself up to look down at him again. "Don't try to tell me goodbye, George." His eyes met mine, tear stained just as mine are.

"I..." George turned his eyes above him, taking a deep breath.

I frowned before leaning down to give him back what he tried to give to me.

A strangled whine left his throat when I pressed my lips to his, careful of his injuries. Just as soft as last time, but a bit more wet from our tears.

George's hands shot up to my shoulders, but I pulled away just as quick as he did. Ignoring the strangled whine from his throat, I leaned back down to my original posture. "Now you can't say goodbye." I whispered as he stared me down.

"What?"

"I gave you back your goodbye. Now, you get to keep trying because you don't get to say goodbye. Not yet, not here." I reaffirmed as my heart raced in my chest at what I'm doing. At the thought of that kiss goodbye being returned.

George stared back at me in silence for a moment, and I started to worry if it didn't work. If he was still going to try to give himself up to get me out.

Only to yelp when he somehow got some strength and rolled me over onto my back on the sheets. Completely ignored his ribs and other injuries as he hovered above me.

"You're not going to take it?" George asked, his breath fanning across my skin heatedly as he stared down at me.

"No. You're not leaving me, and I'm not leaving you." The smallest of a smile graced his bruised lips.

My heart raced as I noticed a torrid of emotion in his eyes, so many different things that I couldn't pinpoint just one. I pressed a hand to his chest as one of his hands rested beside my head.

I realized when he leaned down and kissed me again that his heart was racing just as fast as mine, beating wildly beneath my hand as I returned his kiss once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Excuse me as I just leave this here, and run since I'm sure all y'all are gonna flip over that last scene. I'll just say, OOOH!!!**
> 
> **That was both a filler and a plot chapter, I guess. The plan is in place, the time is set for our potential escape. We've finally reached the others, including the newly added Techno.**
> 
> **By the way, I read every single comment on both sites I post this on. EVERYONE GUESSED TECHNO AND I WAS SCREAMING! Was I that obvious?! I thought at least a few people would guess Big Q since he was in the vote earlier on! But no, everyone knew!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I am exhausted, it's late again because I do all my authors notes before bed. I will see you all next chapter!**


	29. Ch. 29: Escape

"Hey. Hey! Lovebirds!" I flinched against George's shoulder, whining softly as I curled into him closer.

"Guys, wake up!" I pulled away from George this time, leaning up to see what all the shouting is about.

Blinking my eyes to clear the sleepy blur, I spotted Tommy across the hall leaning against the bars. Down in his cell, Tubbo was doing the same, both looking my way.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my face into my shoulder to try to wake up a little more.

"It's getting late. It's time to wake up." Tommy revealed as I looked down to see a light ignite in Arius' cell beside ours.

"Did everyone get enough rest?" Arius called, his jovial energy back once more.

"Wilbur's still sleeping, but we did!" Tubbo answered Arius' energy with his own.

"Is he going to wake up in time for the big escape?" Tommy asked, motioning towards George beside me. Who was still very much asleep despite the talking.

"Yes, he needs the extra sleep though." I reminded, reaching down and brushing my fingers over George's hand laid on his chest.

Images of earlier, of before we went to sleep, flickered through my mind again as I looked down at his sleeping face.

My heart thumped against my chest and I blushed before looking away.

"Is Wilbur alright?" I asked, surprised he's still asleep since he doesn't seem to sleep as much as the rest of us.

"Yeah, I think all the lack of sleep's just catching up to him." Tommy answered, looking back into the darkness of his cell.

"So, are we just supposed to wait?" Tubbo asked, catching something Arius tossed him from across the hall.

"It's all we can do." I shrugged, pulling away to at least lay back down while we wait for Dream to show.

As soon as I was laying down again, George got his arm around me with a sleepy sigh and pulled me back into his side.

With my head on his shoulder again while he slept a bit longer, I reached down to pull my earpiece from my pocket and see if the boys were there.

"Boys? Are you there?" I called softly to them, trying not to disturb the sleeping man beside me.

"Hey, Darlin'." I was immediately met with a warm response from Sapnap, smiling at how he would be the one to answer me. "Everything alright?"

"Just checking in with you guys. Are you getting ready?" I asked, rolling over in George's hold so my back was to him now.

"Yeah, it's about time. Dream said he's going to use his potion and come in soon." Sapnap revealed as I heard Tommy making a fuss across the hall to get Wilbur up.

"Is he wearing his earpiece?" I asked as I felt George roll over behind me, his arm falling across my waist a second later. "So we know when he's close by?"

"Yeah, our earpieces are tuned in to whatever feed you got on to reach Techno. We'll all keep in contact through the whole thing. Dream is going to get you, and I'm going to try to get your bags." Sapnap is going for the armory?

"Our bags are in the armory, Sap. It's a brick building, you can't burn your way in. Plus, there's going to be way too many pillagers for the risk." I tried to coerce him out of it, not wanting him hurt either from this.

Sapnap snorted back a laugh. "I'll be fine, darlin'. Don't worry about me. I'm going to slit the throat of that guy that dragged you off too, so..."

"Sapnap, no!" George flinched behind me and I felt bad for raising my voice, looking back to see him starting to wake.

"Why're you yelling?" George complained, scooting in closer to me with a wince from his ribs.

"Is that George? How's he feeling?" Sapnap asked as I tried to get George to lay back again to relax.

"He's resting." I answered Sapnap once George was comfortable again, sitting up so he could rest in peace without me and Sapnap talking. "Is...is Dream coming in with other potions?" I asked, hoping that Dream is as equipped as he usually is. Maybe he has something to help George like after the encampment attack.

"He's bringing his bag, yeah. I don't know what he's got. We've...kind of been busy out here." Sapnap admitted, and I heard the exhaustion in his voice at last.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently, worry easing into my chest as he went silent for a minute.

"You're the only one who would ask if someone else is okay while being held prisoner." Sapnap mused quietly through the earpiece, and I could hear a smile in his voice. "I've missed you, darlin'."

My heart leaped at the affection in his words, glancing over at George as he pushed himself up to sit.

"I've missed you too, Sap." I replied, trying to coerce George silently to lay back down but he wouldn't listen this time.

"Listen, we're getting ready. I'm gonna go, keep your earpiece on for Dream to let you know when he's close. Stay safe." Sapnap said as I met George's gaze over the information.

"Stay safe." With that, the earpiece went silent.

"They're coming?" George asked as he leaned against the bars of our cell. "It's time already?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I mused before tucking my earpiece away to inform the others. "They're getting ready to go right now. Dream is going to call to us when he's close." I called to the other four.

"Thank god." Tommy grumbled impatiently.

"Yay!" Tubbo was excited over the news.

"Wonderful, I wish him safe travels on his way down!" Arius was positive as always.

"How's George?" Wilbur asked, appearing at the bars of his cell. "You gonna be good to go, mate?" Wilbur asked as I turned to George to check his injuries myself.

"Yeah, I'm good." George answered, and took my hand from his side when I started to gently feel around his bruises and breaks, squeezing it in his. "We're all getting out tonight, right?"

Our eyes met in the low light, that softness back from before we went to sleep. That silent promise not to give up that was shared between a blur of soft kisses, tears and soft words.

"We're all going to be saying goodbye to this place tonight." I promised all of them, leaning in when George pulled me to him. "Even you." I whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier." George whispered back, but I silenced that apology by kissing his jaw and earning a chuckle out of him instead.

"Save that for once we're out of here and on our way home." I offered, feeling him wince when I moved to turn towards him. "I'm sorry, your ribs?"

"Yeah. It's fine." George moved his arm from around me to hold his side, however. "Where are they gonna go?" George asked, motioning behind us with a tilt of his head.

I hadn't thought of that. We've not known the boys long. But...

"We should invite them back to our base." I offered since we got along fine. And from the sounds of Dream and Techno earlier on the earpiece, it sounded like they do too.

We've managed to make it this far; we've worked well together this long. They're probably trying the same thing as us and trying to get home, so what's the harm in continuing to work together from our base?

"Shouldn't we...talk to Dream?" I moved his hand from his side and slowly rubbed gentle circles against his side myself when he winced again. "We don't even know if they'd agree."

"We can offer. That's all we can do now, we can offer." I said before smiling when he nearly melted under my gentle ministrations on his side. "Good?"

"Very. We're going to need to make more room at home now if they accept." George pointed out as I turned to look behind us towards Wilbur and Tommy having a quiet conversation in their own cell.

"We can just do the same arrangement we had when I first got here. We'll work towards bedrooms." I offered, George's arm coming around my waist again.

"Um..." George started but stopped and cleared his throat. "I uh...you could..." I looked towards him at the nervous stammering.

"Georgie?" I reached a hand up to turn his gaze to me.

"Stay in my room. With me." George offered shyly, eyes looking away from me as my heart thumped at his offer.

He wants me to stay in his room? With him?

"After...all of this. I...I'd really feel better...Even if they don't join us, I just..." George rambled off to silence, leaving his question open for me.

"I...George, I don't...I don't want to intrude on your space." I reasoned softly, trying to come to terms with his offer.

I understand, of course. This has been terrible. It's going to leave us both emotionally scarred for a long time. But being with him helped.

Being able to comfort each other through it helped. Being able to take care of each other's injuries and care for each other's wellbeing in general helped. Finding some kind of warmth in this cold darkness helped.

"You don't have to accept it." George pulled his arm away from me, and my heart ached as I realized he was taking my confusion as a no and retreating.

"Georgie..."

"I'm uh...I'm gonna try to get some more rest. While we wait." George pulled further away from me and laid down on his side. Facing away from me.

"George, I wasn't saying no." I whispered, reaching for him and hesitating to put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't...what was earlier, even? When we..."

George rolled back over, and I saw as much confusion as I felt in his own brown gaze as it fell on me. "Did you not want that?" Of course, I'm not going to say no. I felt so safe, so secure beneath him as he kissed me and held me so tight to him.

I felt like these pillagers were nothing compared to us, even with George brutally beaten and weakened and me emotionally fracturing at the seams.

"I didn't think you wanted it." I admitted since I truly didn't since he knows about Sapnap and I's kiss before we got captured. He knows that Dream kissed me since Dream told him about it.

"What do you mean? Why would you think that?" George sat up, genuine concern in his eyes as he leaned closer to me.

"Dream and Sapnap." I answered simply, watching the way his brow furrowed before falling as he looked away.

"I wanted you to be happy. I always want you to be happy." So, he did, or he didn't want it?

"I don't understand. Did you want that?"

"Yes, of course I did. I just never did it before because I thought you wanted them more." George reasoned, waving his hands out as he spoke. "I thought that would be my only chance to...to get up the courage to kiss you because I thought this might be the last time I see you."

"It's not going to be the last time you see me." I asserted, reaching for his hands to stop him from waving them around anxiously.

"Did you want it?" George asked quietly, repeating the same question from before.

"As interesting as this is," I was interrupted by Wilbur as soon as I opened my mouth to try to explain myself. "Someone's coming." What?

George immediately grabbed me, hissing from his quick movement but pulling me to him to protect me.

"Everyone, quiet!" George said before we waited with bated breaths for whoever was coming down here this late at night.

It took a minute, but finally a lone Pillager came down the final steps.

"Ew, it's a Pillager." Tommy sassed, immediately being met with a glare from all of us for openly goading them when we're this close to getting out.

Before he could do anything, I jumped back and banged against George when a sword suddenly pierced through his chest from behind.

"You're right. Ew." I know that voice! The pillager disappeared with a puff of smoke, just in time for the floating diamond sword to fall to the side as Dream appeared from nowhere, chugging down a bottle before tossing it over his shoulder.

"Dream!" George and I both shot for the bars at seeing him, and I have to say I've never been happier to see that mask of his than I am right now.

"Let's save the heartfelt reunions for later, we need to get out of here." Dream immediately dashed for our door, opening it and moving on to the next one.

With our door open, I helped George to his feet, and we stumbled our way out to group with the others as Dream finished unlocking each of the doors.

"Here, Tommy and I are stronger." Wilbur immediately helped me with George, who was grasping at his side with a pained look at having to stand.

"George, drink." Dream tossed a bottle to George, and I recognized it immediately in the low light.

I helped George uncork the bottle quick, holding it to his lips so he can get the affect in him quick and we can get out of here.

"It's not going to fix everything, but it'll give you enough strength for us to get out of here. Thank Techno when we're out." Oh, it's not the same thing as we used at the encampment? Whatever, we need to go.

"Then let's get out of here!" Tubbo made a dash for the stairs with Arius at his side, and I locked eyes with Dream for a moment as the others followed the lead.

"I've never been happier to see you." I mused softly as he started to walk past me.

His arm caught me around the waist and pulled me along. "Same here, Princess. Let's get you guys out of here now. We'll talk when we're safe." Dream pushed me ahead and into the throng of the other five.

Yes, let's get out of this prison finally.

Running up the stairs, all we were met with was the smacks of shoes on the stone and labored breathing. It's too quiet, have Sapnap, Bad and Techno not started to attack outside yet?

"Sapnap's getting you guys your weapons; we're making a run for the armory and then we're out of here." Dream advised as we came out the final door into the empty workroom we passed through this morning.

Making our way out the door, we were greeted with chaos. The night sky flooded with clouds of smoke, oranges and reds as buildings burned and the large walls of the city burned and spread embers to new locations.

There were shouts in the distance, and the distinct sounds of explosions. A lot like the sound of what Techno shot at the arena.

"...FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" A scream echoed through the city towards us, and Tommy immediately went running.

"TECHNO!"

"Tommy, stop!" Wilbur and Tubbo raced after him, leaving me with Dream, Arius and George to help if needed.

"Dream, go stop them!" I caught an axe when he yanked it from his bag and tossed it to me, before racing off to stop our angry blond friend.

"Get to the armory!" Dream shouted before rounding a corner after the other three.

George, Arius and I raced after them as the sounds of fighting continued in the distance. It took me a second to remember the path that Keres had led me on earlier this morning, since it's now night and the city is burning.

"Watch!" George warned, and I lifted my axe just in time to block an arrow.

A stray pillager had wandered from the fight. Aiming a crossbow at us.

Just as he fired another arrow, a weird light overcame it and its course changed. Flying right back into his face with a sickening squelch.

"It has been far too long since I've had to do that." I turned around to see Arius holding a hand up, weird lights swirling out of the palm of his hand.

"Did you just do that?" George asked, limping up to me to take my axe.

"It's another trick I picked up in my early adventurer days." We're going to have to ask about that later, when we're not at risk of dying to Pillagers.

"Are you strong enough to use that?" I asked George as we continued to the armory.

"I think so. Whatever Dream gave me, I feel a lot stronger. Strong enough to ignore my injuries for now, at least." George admitted just as we rounded the corner to the armory.

With everything else burning around it, the armory looked relatively safe aside from the door kicked in.

"Come on!" I led the way, racing into the door in time to hear our friends shouting from back near the stairs.

"Get your stuff, Tommy! You can help Techno once you've got a weapon and some armor!" The three boys were in the room I retrieved my earpiece from as we ran up to the door.

"You made it!" Tubbo cheered as he saw us in the door, pulling a sword out of one of the many crates.

"Let's make this quick!" George switched places with Wilbur, grabbing his bag and mine and falling out of the room.

"Take some of their armor, boys!" I offered, waving a hand towards the many armor and weapon racks littering the room.

"Don't mind if I do!" Tommy laughed maniacally as he raced over to the armor, pulling on a chest piece as I pulled George over to get him suited up as well.

"You too, luv." George said as he pulled on an iron chest piece, so I grabbed one as well for his piece of mind.

"Arius, don't you want a sword?" Wilbur asked as they finished gearing up.

"No, I'm alright! I've never needed any of that!" Arius mused, surprisingly still very positive and smiling even during a prison break.

"Just wear an iron chest plate at least?" Tubbo offered one to him with hopeful eyes.

I'll aww later over how cute it was and the fact that Arius caved and agreed so quickly to Tubbo's request.

"Let's get back together with the others!" I said once Arius was protected, George meeting my eye with a slight worry in his before I made for the door.

"Dream? We've got our stuff! Where are you guys?" George called out to our friends over his earpiece.

Wait a second. Hadn't Dream said Sapnap was trying to go for our weapons? Why didn't we see him on our way to the armory, or here at all?

We didn't get an immediate response, so we ran back out into the chaotic night to fight our way to the others.

In the distance, I could still hear the sounds of explosions and Techno's yelling, so we followed Tommy when he let out a war cry and charged in that direction.

"Dream? We're pushing our way towards Techno!" George announced over the earpiece as I put my own on while we moved.

"Did you meet up with Sapnap?" Dream finally responded to us with a question.

"He's not with you guys?"

Dread settled in my stomach as I remembered what Sapnap said earlier when we were talking.

"I'm going to slit the throat of that guy who dragged you off, too."

He wouldn't. He wouldn't actually go ahead and try to attack Keres alone, would he?

Just as we rounded a corner and saw the literal war raging just inside the gates of the wall, our eyes widened as we witnessed the literal bloodbath that is Technoblade fighting the Pillagers.

Explosions popped off as he stood on top of the wall, raining hellfire down on the waves of pillagers in the form of rockets. When a pillager would manage its way up to him, he would deftly slaughter it with a flurry of movements of his sword. Some pillagers even threw themselves back off the wall at seeing their fellows being massacred.

"COME ON, NERDS! I'VE HAD MORE OF A CHALLENGE FROM AN ORPHAN THAN YOU!"

The man turned in our direction, and I realized the pink hair I saw from our distance wasn't actually that. It was a pig's head.

Is that actually a man, or is he another creature from this world?

"TECHNO!"

Tommy ran straight into the fray.

"Tommy, stop!" Wilbur ran after him.

"GUYS WAIT!" And Tubbo followed right along after them into the war Techno was raging from the gate.

"We're fighting our way out!" George announced as I searched around frantically for any signs of the others.

From atop a tall building in the distance, I could see arrows raining down on the sea of Pillagers. Coming from Bad poised with a crossbow.

So, where's Dream and Sapnap?

As George and Arius got right into the fight, I felt myself detach from the scene as I heard a faint whistling.

Turning towards a street as we passed it, I spied Keres strolling towards us as though there wasn't a war going on in his city.

My feet stopped, as my eyes locked with his icy blue ones.

"Princess! How wonderful to see you!" Keres announced, throwing his arms out around him and showing me a pair of axes hanging from a belt on his waist.

Both of which he promptly pulled to hold in his hands, the iron blades glinting in the light of the flames burning around him.

"I hoped I'd get to see you again. You didn't think it would be this easy, right? That we wouldn't expect your Green Monster or the other's Pig Monster to come knocking?" Keres asked as he strolled towards me.

No, I knew Keres would expect it. Especially after this morning. But to be so eagerly throwing his men out to slaughter at the hands of Techno and Bad? Possibly at Dream and Sapnap's since we haven't found them yet?

"Why aren't you fighting then?" I questioned, realizing I was alone. George and Arius had gone ahead without realizing I had stopped. I was alone with Keres.

"Because those grunts out there aren't more important than my prize." Keres grinned wickedly at me, swinging his axes out to his sides. "You didn't think I'd let you go before we finished our talks, did you? We had such a wonderful time this morning."

I pulled my sword and shield out, bracing myself for the inevitable fight that's coming.

"Oh, don't be like that! The one with the bandana already tried and look where he is now." My blood ran cold in my veins. Sapnap?

"What did you do?!" I demanded, storming towards him with my sword poised to strike.

"What did I do? He tried to attack me!" Keres laughed at me like this was the funniest thing in the world. "It's only right of me to defend myself!"

"Where is he?!" I raised my sword towards his throat when there were barely a few feet between us.

Keres' mad smile turned sinister as he looked down at the tip of my blade. "If he's still alive, he's surrounded by at least ten of my best men. He won't make it back to you tonight." Keres said with a twisted laugh ending his sentence.

I stared back at him as he cackled, an icy cold settling into my body. Until suddenly, it felt like something snapped inside me and it felt like a raging inferno had ignited in my chest.

A furious roar split the sound of Keres' cackling, and it took me a moment to realize it came from me.

I charged forward, swinging at him with my sword as his sick cackling came to an end with a surprised glaze overtaking his eyes.

But as he lifted his axe and blocked my blade, that surprise turned into wicked glee.

"So, the Princess wants to fight me too? Come on, then!" Keres swung at me with his second axe, and I duck under his arm and kicked at the back of his knee.

Keres didn't waver, instead he kicked back with his other leg and into my shield. Pushing me back, he spun on his heel and swung down on my shield with an axe, embedding it into the wood.

"Let's see if you can fight like your knights, Princess! I want to see their faces as I defeat you, as I drag you back to my throne room this time. Chain you down so you HAVE to stay by my side and tell me EVERYTHING!" Keres announced as he pulled on me shield, pulling me closer to him.

His other hand dropped his axe and grabbed the collar of my shirt. Just as I swung with my sword, he threw me through the air like I weighed nothing.

I landed on my back and rolled through the street, rolling to my knees in time to see him charge out with box his axes raised to strike.

"GIVE ME A GOOD FIGHT, THEN!" Keres shouted as I blocked both his axes, jumping to my feet quickly and slamming my head forward.

Keres let out a shout as my forehead cracked into his nose, and I took the chance to bash up into him with my shield. Smashing it over his face, he swung his axe back at me again.

I spun out of the way, just in time to see another pillager had come to help Keres. Just as he charged at me, I shot forward and slammed my sword through his throat without remorse.

"LEAVE HER! She is MINE!" Keres shouted so loud it could have been heard through the whole city, and I turned back to him just in time to lunge out of the way of his axes.

I deflected an arrow with my sword when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It only seemed to piss Keres off more, as he ripped another axe from behind him and threw it somewhere before continuing to fight me.

Parry and block, kick and strike, lunge and roll. I avoided most of his frenzied attacks with deflection, my only real damage coming from the sheer strength behind his blows. Strength not present in the other Pillagers.

"Do you think you're going to win, Princess? Do you think that you're going to slit my throat as your friend threatened?" Keres taunted me as he tried to force my arms down with his axes on my sword and shield.

I played dirty, striking up with my knee and into his stomach. A breath of air left him from the unexpected attack, his strength on my arms faltering.

I ripped his axes from his hands with a clean swing of my sword, sending them clattering across the street.

A pillager raced to help Keres when I kicked him back with all my strength, so I threw my sword into his throat before racing forward to retrieve it.

Keres laughed loudly where I left him, a psychotic deep sound that echoed back and forth across the burning buildings. "You can fight me all you want, but you're still going to fall to me tonight, Princess!" Keres warned loudly as he pulled another axe from his back.

I moved forward, foot kicking one of his disarmed axes.

Time seemed to slow as Keres charged at me with his axe, and I dropped my shield and lifted his axe with my sword.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" I shouted in his face, blocking his strike with my sword. With a cry, I sliced through his arm holding me back with his own discarded axe.

Keres' axe and hand fell to the ground at our feet, surprise tainting his pride, before furious cries of war deafened everything else around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ooh! We took his hand! We took his hand! We're fighting back against Keres, and we took his hand! But more importantly, we're escaping! At last!**
> 
> **That was a big chapter. A lot happened, including a talk between us and George that didn't finish because we were interrupted by a surprise prison break by Dream. Guess we'll see in the future if it gets finished!**
> 
> **So, I've already written half of the next chapter, but here's a vote for y'all. Who wants to see Techno, Will, Tommy and Tubbo join our group fully? In other words, join them at the base? Groups merge, you know the drill. Bad's already joined basically, but they've all got a common goal.**
> 
> **Let me know in the comments whether you think the rest of the crew should join us at the base, or not. I'm gonna go keep writing the next chapter though.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! For all the kudos, votes, comments, everything! I will see you all next chapter!**


	30. Ch. 30: Monsters

Keres stared at the bloodied stump that was once his hand, seemingly frozen in shock for a moment as I watched it bleed and ooze onto the pavement beneath us.

Dropping the bloodied axe I used to commit the severance of his hand, I jumped back when his eyes snapped up towards me with a new rage burning in his icy gaze.

A snarl curled across his lips, hatred seeping from his very being.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! I WANT THEIR HEADS!" Keres bellowed loudly, seemingly ignoring the fact that he's bleeding out as he dropped down and grabbed his axe out of his motionless hand.

I retrieved my shield, more than happy to finish this fight if he's so willing to finish it himself.

"You THINK I CARE that you're not a Princess? Do you THINK I am going to fall to YOU?! I have killed THOUSANDS! You might have taken my hand, BUT I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD!" Keres roared viciously, advancing on me with a new fury I haven't yet seen in the man.

I felt no fear, only rage in my own chest over everything that has happened to me and my friends. Everything that was orchestrated because of him! All the pain, all the trauma, all the beatings, near starvation, psychological warfare, EVERYTHING!

"I REFUSE to lose to you!" I pointed my sword at his throat as he advanced. "This is for EVERYTHING you have done to me and my friends!" I matched his war cry and charged forward.

Striking at each other viciously, I had just avoided Keres' boot to my face when I realized I was being surrounded by his Pillagers.

Smashing my shield into his bloody stump, I used the distraction for him to charge at his pillager soldiers.

The first one, I swung my sword at his throat and cut a clean slice, letting him fall to the ground grasping at his throat as I shield bashed the one to his left and smashed my sword up through his gut.

Flipping over the pillagers shoulder, I used his body as a shield as his fellow pillagers tried to attack me, letting their axes instead cut into their fellow pillager.

When he puffed, I aimed my sword at the ones who had accidentally struck their fellow.

"KILL HER!" Keres shouted from somewhere as I charged at his soldiers without mercy.

"You'll have to go through ME if you want HER!" I had just stomped a pillagers face against the road beneath me until he was unconscious when someone new entered the fight. Without hesitation, I stabbed my sword down into the chest of the unconscious pillager.

I couldn't take the time to be happy to see he's alive, ducking under the swing of Keres' axe and sweeping his legs out from under him.

"You were supposed to KILL THEM ALL!" Keres roared at his soldiers as he rolled out of the way of my blade.

"We won't die to you!" I roared back at him as he got back to his feet.

"You're no better than me! Look at that pillager, you stomped his face in just like I did to the one that attack you in your cell!" Keres suddenly cackled psychotically.

"I am nothing like you!" Keres caught my sword with his axe, jabbing forward with his bloody stump and disarming me of my sword.

"You do what you have TO SURVIVE! JUST LIKE ME! You'll kill anyone just to make sure YOUR PEOPLE SURVIVE!" Keres shouted gleefully as I used my shield to knock his axe flying.

"You're a MONSTER! You and I have nothing in common!" I clarified as he tried to punch at me with his stump, so I ducked and swung at his other arm with my shield.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER TOO! JUST LIKE THE GREEN AND THE PIG!" Our frenzied fighting and shouts were interrupted by a loud explosion rocking us on our feet, and I wavered for a moment as I nearly tumbled onto my back from the sheer force.

Keres stumbled back from me, laughing as he cradled his bloody arm to his chest.

I dodged away from him to retrieve my sword, just in time to see he had his axe again.

"You might have won against my soldiers tonight, Princess of Monsters, but not against me!" Keres announced, swinging his axe wide towards the destruction that my friends have created while we were fighting.

Everything was burning, all buildings of wood were lit aflame. Some pillagers ran through the streets on fire, some stumbling with battle wounds.

It was a literal battlefield, one caused by our hands.

"Take my hand!" Keres stomped over to his severed hand on the ground and kicked it in my direction. "THIS will be your reminder! The reminder that you and I have a LOT in common! AND! I will see you soon!" Keres suddenly pulled something from his belt, and I raised my shield as he threw it at the ground.

A bang joined the screams and shouts of war, and when I lowered my shield Keres was gone.

"SEE YOU SOON, PRINCESS!" Keres' voice carried across the air to me, the last sign of him before I was alone in the battlefield.

Keres is gone.

But the fight isn't done yet, I need to get back to the others.

I started running in the direction of the explosions, barely getting far before something hit me from the side.

"There you are!" I latched onto him, nearly throwing my sword just to get my arms around him. "Where is he, where's that bastard?!" Sapnap snarled viciously, pulling me behind him once my arms released him from a hug.

"Gone, he's gone. We need to get back to the others!" I dashed past him, taking his hand with my shield arm and pulling him along.

"I can't believe you won that fight! I tried to jump in, but they sent Ravagers on me!" Sapnap revealed as the explosions started to die down, a sign that either the fight was ending, or Techno was running low on rockets.

"He told me he had you surrounded!" I said as we finally spotted Techno on a different part of the wall, throwing pillagers from the wall down onto a burning building with maniacal laughter.

Taking a moment, I looked him over to make sure he's okay. His clothes were bloodied, by him or his fight I wouldn't know. His skin was streaked with dirt and sweat, but otherwise he looks to be okay. Thankfully, considering his fight earlier against Keres' men and the ravagers he mentioned.

"Dream jumped in and helped me, we got out of it and he said he had to go help George 'cause his potion would be wearing off soon." Sapnap revealed, and guilt and fear immediately fought a war in my chest as I remembered George's injuries. In my fight against Keres, I had forgotten!

"GUYS!" We both turned towards a section of the wall not yet burned, spying Tubbo atop it waving down at us. "We're all out other than you guys and Dream! Get up here!" Tubbo waved us towards a ladder to get up the wall, which was soon to be engulfed in flame if we don't hurry.

We raced for the ladder, sprinting up the rungs as I heard Techno's voice ring through my earpiece.

"All clear, all clear! Time to go, Dream!"

"Got it!" Dream answered immediately, and as soon as we were on the wall, we saw Tubbo run and leap off from the spot he was on.

I raced over in time to see him land in a river running alongside the walls.

"Jump, darlin', it's the only way out now that everything's burning!"

Turning to our left, I watched as Techno did the same.

I guess we're jumping!

Sapnap led me towards the edge, but I grabbed his arm so we would both get out together.

Taking a breath to ready myself, we sprinted for the edge of the wall.

It took me until we jumped over and were falling to really feel afraid of what we were doing.

But the moment we hit the cold water my fear vanished as I kicked frantically to get out of the water.

"OVER HERE!" I saw a light waving frantically in the distance as I broke the surface and gasped for breath, Sapnap beside me and cursing under his breath at the cold.

"Come on, let's regroup!" Sapnap started to swim towards the light, letting me follow him as I tried to fight against the cold seeping into my body.

As soon as we reached the shore where the light was waving, we were greeted by the rest of our group helping pull us onto dry land.

"We thought you were captured again!" Tommy laughed as he slapped a hand on my shoulder, the one holding a light having been Arius with a torch.

"It is so good to see you two!" Arius chimed happily, continuing to wave the torch even though we're all here. Bad was leaning on his shoulder with a big grin aimed at us.

Wait, what about Dream?

"You two are going to be the death of me." I was suddenly wrapped in a pair of wet arms, looking back at Dream behind me. "I save Sapnap in time to find out you're in a fight with Keres across the city? What the hell?!" Dream laughed despite the seriousness of the situation we had just been in.

"Shouldn't we get further away from the city?" The man with the pig head asked, holding a crossbow over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving. Everyone, stick close!" Dream announced, and we were off again.

It took only a minute to have the full group together, and I immediately hugged George at seeing he's okay.

Only to yank away when he hissed and flinched at my arms around him.

"Sorry, luv. The potion wore off." George revealed, and worry once more settled in me. How are we supposed to travel with George still hurt?

Wilbur and Sapnap each moved in, taking him by an arm and helping him move along.

I frowned at knowing we didn't get out unscathed, but at least we're working together perfectly and getting away from this infernal city.

Dream headed the group, while Techno fell to the back with Tommy at his side. The rest of us took our own positions between them as we moved along to get away from the city.

But moving at night as we are, we had to deal with the monsters of the night as well. Every so often, a zombie or skeleton would halt our movement, and Dream and Techno would end it like it was nothing.

It's a bit different to see Dream so willing to let someone fight beside him. Usually, he wants to handle everything himself to protect George, Sapnap and I.

But he doesn't fight the idea of Techno working at his side.

Arius was animatedly talking with Bad and Tubbo, but the rest of us were mostly quiet aside from some occasional check ins from those who weren't held prisoner.

I'm not sure how long we walked for, but eventually we came across a cave and decided to stop for the night. It's probably far enough from the city, anyways.

Wilbur blocked up the entrance of the cave and Tubbo got the back as we all piled into the rapidly cramping cave to bunk down for the rest of the night.

"How far of a trip is it?" Tommy asked, mining out a little ledge and hoping up on it before sitting down.

"It's going to be at least another day. Maybe more with you guys hurt." Dream advised, currently sitting near the door and digging through his bag.

"We could have tried the portal, it's around here somewhere." Bad offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"That portal is there because you got lost in there, we might get lost trying to find the other one." Sapnap argued as he helped George to a comfortable spot in a corner, out of the way of the others who were pacing.

"Plus, we have wounded." I reminded, moving over to George and sitting with him to see if he's doing okay.

"Right..." Bad trailed off with a sad glance towards those of us that were imprisoned until tonight.

"How are you feeling?" I tuned out the discussions to check on George and stopped him when he lifted his arm in invitation to curl up as we've done each night.

"Wish I had another one of Dream's strength potions. Or one of the ones we had back at the encampment." George mused, obviously tired as I carefully tucked myself into his side.

"Do you want me to see if we have anything in our bags?" I offered, pulling my bag off since I don't even remember fully what all I had been carrying before we were captured. That was days ago...

"I don't think anything is gonna help." George shrugged, wincing at the movement.

"Just relax." I offered, dropping my bag beside me and curling in closer to him since I know the comfort helps.

"Thanks, sweetheart." George cooed softly, meeting my eye when I looked up at him.

It took me another minute to remember this isn't our cell anymore. This isn't just he and I who can see us. Pulling my head from his shoulder, I barely caught Dream and Sapnap turning away from us.

But I did see the tenseness in their shoulders.

Shit...

No one else seemed to either mind it or even care to look towards us, everyone was getting bunked down for some rest.

Tommy and Tubbo up on the ledge that Tommy had made, nibbling at some bread while talking quietly.

Wilbur and Techno sat near the back of the cave, having their own chat even though they were both visibly exhausted.

Bad and Arius were in a different corner, looking over something that Bad was energetically grinning and Arius tiredly laughing at.

And Dream and Sapnap were sat near the door, almost looking out of place as the rest of the group was in their own little worlds. The two of them quiet and closed off unlike the rest.

I turned to George, seeing his own eyes on his brothers. Realizing the same thing as he turned to me with a small frown.

I gently hugged George before getting up to go bring his brothers to him.

"Come on, you two need to rest too." I said as I reached the two sitting on either side of the doorway.

"Someone needs to stand guard for the Pillagers." Dream said as he stretched his legs out like he wasn't going to move an inch.

"I can help him too." Sapnap sided with Dream's excuse.

"You really want to leave your brother hanging?" I asked, nodding my head back towards George who was waiting for them.

That worked. Both of their shoulders slumped, showing their true worry and stress as they exchanged a glance between each other.

"Please, come join us." I offered quietly, meeting their eyes before turning to go back to George and give the two out of place boys their decision.

No sooner had I sat back down than I was moved by a pair of arms covered in green sleeves. Sapnap moved George carefully, and the four of us moved in close to get comfortable.

Leaning against the stone wall, with everyone getting cozy for our night in a cave, I finally felt completely safe for the first time in days.

Laying my head on George's shoulder again, exhaustion tugged my eyes close as my closest friends smothered in around me.

A comfortable security blanket against the horrors of our night.

My sleep was without dreams. I felt something brush against me in my sleep every so often, heard quiet sounds that couldn't quite wake me.

But finally sleep ended when the quiet sounds got louder, and I drearily opened my eyes to find I was smothered between my three friends.

George was asleep beneath me; at some point I guess I was moved across him even though I shouldn't be laying on him with his ribs. My face was lain on his upper stomach, just below his ribs. One of his arms was lain on his chest, while his other hand was over my arm on his side.

Sapnap was to my left, head laying on his bag with an arm stretched across my upper back. Still asleep, the same as George, and Dream.

Dream was to my right, laying on his side facing the door. But his back was pressed protectively against my side, one of his legs underneath one of mine.

How did we end up in this position? Did they do this? Or did I move in my sleep or something?

The quiet whispers that woke me started up again, and I carefully pushed myself up off George to turn and see what's going on.

Techno was back in the corner by the door, talking with Wilbur. The pig-headed man noticed me as I turned towards them, waving awkwardly as Wilbur smiled apologetically for waking me.

"Good morning." Wilbur whispered to me, waving at me as I tried to extract myself from the awkward position I had been entangled in.

Once free, I moved over to them to see what's going on that they're up already.

Everyone else was still asleep, why are they up?

"What's going on?" I asked once I was in front of them.

"We're discussing our next plan." Techno advised, his arms folding across his chest defensively.

Why's he being short with me? We're on the same side here.

"Techno thinks we should keep moving, that we should get back to trying to figure out our way home." Wilbur clarified, thankfully not defensive like his friend.

"Did you guys have a base before this?" I asked since we never did get around to asking while we were imprisoned.

"No." Techno answered, letting his arms fall to his sides now. "We were on the move to try to find a city or some kind of help." Techno explained as I finally took in his appearance.

The pig head he had was in fact a skinned pig, because as I met his eye, I just barely noticed the gap between his eyes underneath and the pink skin of the pig. Had he skinned a pig just to wear it like that? Covering his face and stopping just below his...

You know what, Dream has a mask too. It's not that unusual anymore.

"Come back with us." I offered the idea that George and I had discussed before. "It would be safer for all of us. We're all trying to get home, and we can survive against this world and it's monsters easier if we work together." I advised, not feeling that I need to remind what our group of ten did to an entire city just hours ago.

"Dream told me about your base." Techno revealed, exchanging a glance with Wilbur. "You were trying to make a nether portal, to reach someone in the Nether?"

"Yes, but now that Arius is free, I'm sure we might just be able to use the cities portal instead." I shrugged at the notion, not entirely focused on that plan since we all are worse for wear and in need of some real rest.

Not bunking down on a hard stone floor of a cave.

"We know there's some things we might need from the nether to get us out of here." Techno said as Wilbur ran a hand through his hair that stuck out from under his beanie that he's now wearing. It must have been in his bag before.

"She has a point, Techno." Wilbur jumped into the conversation. "We know the Pillagers are going to come back since Keres is still alive." I still don't want to think about that. "We're better working together than going our separate ways." Wilbur agreed with my logic with a kind smile my way.

"Yeah, she's pretty smart." I turned around in time to see Dream pushing himself up off the floor.

I nearly squeaked when he stretched his arms above his head and his hoodie rode up to show his lower stomach, turning right back around to face Techno and Wilbur and fight off the blush that was fighting to rise.

"I was going to offer you the same idea, but she beat me to it. We work well together, Techno." Dream clapped a hand into Techno's as Techno laughed lowly at Dream. "We all work good together. If we want to get out of here, get back to wherever we're from, we're better off sticking together." Dream said as he leaned his free arm on my shoulder.

Looking up, I met his eye through the mask. He tilted his head to the side, but I saw a pride in his gaze on me I haven't yet known. My chest swelled, happy to know his smile on his mask likely matched underneath as well.

I'm happy he agrees with my suggestion that we all should stick together.

"Alright, but it's your funeral with having to deal with Tommy every day." Techno agreed and at the same time insulted the sleeping youngest of us in the group.

"Yeah, he's our wild child sadly." Wilbur mocked Tommy as well with a smile and tilt of his head.

I snorted when said wild child suddenly let out an insulted cry, obviously having been awake up in his perch. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I'm not the bad one!"

While Wilbur tried to calm Tommy down and Techno laughed at Tommy's frustration, I felt Dream's hand brush the back of my arm.

"Mind if we talk outside?" Dream asked, leaning down to speak just behind my ear. His heated breath brushed my skin, and I nodded before he led the way out.

"Everything alright?" I asked once we were outside, staying close to the door in case.

"I wanted to talk to you. About them joining us." Dream waved a hand towards the closed door, moving further from the door before sitting on a ledge and patting a space next to him.

An itch of worry crawled through my chest, but I followed him and sat down beside him. "Did you not want them to join?" I asked, confused since he did say he was going to extend the offer himself.

"No, I did want them to join us. We'll get more done with bigger numbers and keep ourselves safe easier." Dream said as he reached up and pushed his mask up.

My worry fell away to warmth at seeing he's still trusting me enough to let me see his face. Even dirtied with grime and sweat from our escapades of last night.

"I'm going to need your help though." Dream revealed, turning to me with a soft smile.

"With what?"

"We're going to need more room at the base. We didn't even have your bedroom finished yet, let alone rooms for five more people." Dream wasn't wrong. "But I don't want George doing the building this time." Wait, what?

"Why?" I asked immediately, confused since George was our best builder.

"He needs to rest. Honestly, you do too, but you're not all beat up like he is. I wouldn't ask otherwise if I didn't know you learn your building from him." Dream explained his reasoning, and a frown fell on both of our faces at the reminder of George's current state.

"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in such a bad shape." I admitted, hating that part of myself that didn't fight back against Keres sooner.

"It's because of you that he's alive, not that he's bad off. We talked a little bit after you fell asleep last night." Dream revealed, but his words didn't do much to convince me that it wasn't my fault. "He said it's because of you that he fought so hard."

"I know, I know he'd rather be the one hurt than me." I grumbled, not wanting to hear it from two sources now.

"That's just George, he cares so much that he's willing to shoulder the extra load. Even though I think both you and I know you can handle yourself, Princess of Monsters." My head snapped to the side to look at him in surprise. "Yeah, I heard. I also saw part of your fight, while keeping a lot of the pillagers off you."

Dream was there? Dream saw my fight against Keres?

"I...how much did you see?" I asked, completely shocked since I thought he was saving Sapnap and going to help George.

"I saw from just before you took his hand." Dream admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "I left when Sapnap jumped in, didn't know he had to deal with Ravagers, but he handled himself fine. Just like you did." His proud look from earlier was back, and it made me proud of myself as well to hear his praise.

"I think something in me just snapped. He...he told me what he tried to do to Sapnap. That just combined with every last thing that he did to us while we were there, and I..." I trailed off, remembering the ferocity of my attacks against Keres and his own fury as well.

"You showed him you're not a Princess. You're as strong as we are, maybe even more than some of them." I snorted as he tilted his head towards the door with a mocking grin. "You showed him and us that you're not going to just sit by and let someone hurt your friends or you."

"Except I did." I can't forget the sight of George in that arena. Of my friends bloodied and beaten. Of George being dragged back to the cell barely conscious. While I hardly got anything. Because they thought I was a princess.

Dream's arm draped around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "You aren't to blame for anything that happened in there. I can't begin to understand what you guys went through, but I know none of it was your fault. Just because you aren't as beaten down as they are doesn't mean you should beat yourself down instead." Dream reasoned quietly as the nightmarish images burned behind my closed eyes.

"What if I fought back sooner though?"

"Then you might not be sitting here with me right now. You were strong enough to know fighting back too soon would have been a bad idea."

"Was I though? Look at George! Look at Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Arius! All I got was some bruising and a busted lip, but they got so much worse!" Dream pulled me closer as tears flooded my vision, wrapping both his arms around me.

"You did the best you could with what you had." Dream shushed me as his hands rubbed my sides soothingly. "You kept George going, you didn't let him give up." Of course, I wasn't going to let him say goodbye. I wasn't going to leave without him.

"I-I'm sorry." I wiped at my eyes, feeling bad for letting him see me like this.

"You don't have to apologize. You're traumatized, let it out." Dream shushed, meeting my gaze with a sad but reassuring smile as he pulled an arm from around me to wipe my tears for me.

"We're all traumatized." I clarified since it isn't just me. George is, I am, Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Arius, even the boys that weren't imprisoned.

The wounds inflicted on us all from this whole fucked situation will leave lasting trauma for a while to come.

"We all have each other." Dream reminded as his thumb brushed soothingly under my eyes, doing away with my tears. "That's why Sap and I put you on George last night." Wait, that was them?

"Why?" I asked, confused and slightly annoyed that they'd do that to George when he's healing.

"Because you both kept tossing and acting like you were having nightmares. We don't know what you two went through, but we know you helped each other through it. And you relaxed the moment you were laying on him." Well, that's just embarrassing that they had to see that...

Heat rose to my cheeks as I pulled away from him, the soft moment ruined by my embarrassment.

"Hey, stop that." I whined when Dream pulled me right back, trying to get away but he's stronger than I am unfortunately. "It's okay, stop being embarrassed. We understand. Just remember we're here to help you too." Dream hugged my face into the warmth of his hoodie, and I gave in and let go of my embarrassment to accept him.

"Thank you, Dream." I wrapped my arms around him, taking in the warm smell of his hoodie and so happy to be out of that prison.

"No more tears, we've still got to get you guys home." I squeaked when Dream literally flexed his strength on me by lifting me up while I was hugging him. "I'm sure you'd really like to get some sleep in a bed again."

"Oh, my god, yes!" I played along, while trying to worm my way out of his hold.

Dream took another minute before finally letting go of me. "I'm happy to have you both back, beautiful." I hugged him again at the sight of his charmingly warm smile.

"I'm so happy to be back with you guys, too." I'm so happy that we're all back together, our team bigger and stronger than before. Probably with a lot more excitement to come now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not gonna lie, I legit felt bad because of how many people seemed actually scared that I'd kill off one of the main's xD I wouldn't do that to the Dream Team! Not when they have unfinished business with us!**
> 
> **We earned ourselves a nickname from the Pillagers now though! Princess of Monsters! One day, Keres might realize the truth just as Dream obviously is aware of, that we're not actually a Princess. We're badass! Woo!**
> 
> **Cute fuzzy moments in there too, with our favorite three. And look! We're all going to go back together! We're merging! We're becoming one huge team!**
> 
> **Also, can I just say that I don't know how y'all keep guessing situations coming up? Someone guessed that we'd get kidnapped, a lot of you guessed that we'd go all warrior queen and straight Techno the hell out of the Pillagers. Am I really that obvious?**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so happy to see how the reads are spiking higher each chapter! I started this because I like making people happy with my work, and I love seeing that that's exactly what I'm doing! So thank you all so much for continuing to read!**
> 
> **I'm going to go continue the next chapter, see you there!**


	31. Ch. 31: Home At Last

"So, we're adding a separate floor?"

"We should finish off this side, first."

"But we need five new rooms."

"Six."

"I don't need a room!"

We're barely home, and already we're arguing about additions.

Dream was giving all the new group members a tour of our home so far, while George, Sapnap and I discussed the matter of rooming.

"We could just double everyone up for now. Give everyone a room as we finish them." George offered as he relaxed on his bed, propped up in some pillows to keep too much strain off his body.

Sapnap and I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, looking over a shoddy plan we were consistently erasing and redoing because we couldn't settle on one idea.

"Even then, we still need to mine out the rooms or add on if they're going to be somewhere else." Sapnap flicked his hand at the shoddy plans we had, so I crumpled them and threw them in the fireplace.

"Why don't we just plan as we go? That's what we did with your rooms, after all." I reminded them of when we worked on their bedrooms.

"Arius said he's going to get us obsidian for an Nether Portal, so we're going to need to plan on somewhere to put that." George reminded us of Arius' promise before we left him at Hillshire to get everyone home. Don't know why we don't just go mine some ourselves from our mines...

"Outside." Sapnap and I both agreed on that one easily.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, darlin'?" Sapnap asked, running a hand through his hair and wincing since we're all in desperate need of a shower after the long trip home.

"My bed?"

"I mean, are you moving your bed to one of our rooms? Or are you staying out there with them?" Sapnap asked, standing up and shoving the strain papers to one end of the couch.

Oh, not this again...

We had to camp out again last night, and somehow yet again it ended up with me between my three best friends. Almost the exact same position as the first night when we stopped after our escape.

"I smell disgusting." Sapnap winced, tugging at his dirty clothes and wrinkling his nose.

"You look it too." George taunted cheekily, earning Sapnap's glare for teasing him.

"We all need to get cleaned up. We've had a long trip, and some of us could probably do with a hot bath instead." I gave George a pointed look since the hot soak would probably help his aching body.

"Ugh, fuck! Now we need to plan for another bathroom too, since there's nine of us now!" Dammit...Sapnap's got another good point.

I could hear Tommy and Tubbo's excited cheers echoing through the halls outside George's room, turning to Sapnap with a smirk. "I think you're going to have a line to get in the shower." I teased with my own cheekiness now.

Sapnap's shoulders slouched, glaring weakly at me.

"What're you guys doing?" Dream suddenly entered the room, stretching his arms over his chest. "We need to build a bigger table before we can relax for the night." Dream advised, turning to me with a hopeful tilt to his head.

George is out of commission due to his injuries, so I'm builder for now.

"I've got it."

"I can help-"

"BEDREST MEANS STAY IN BED!" I ran before George could try to get out of staying in his bed again, laughing as I heard him let out a frustrated whine.

Digging into the chest just outside our kitchen, I looked around outside the window to see Bad tending to our overgrown farm with a happy smile, just barely seeing Wilbur in the distance by the fishing hut.

It feels so good to be back home. It's been too long.

"Do you want some help?" I nearly dropped the wood logs, not having expected someone to come up behind me.

"Tubbo, you can't sneak up on me like that!" I turned to face him, being met with his immediate apologies as I laughed off the little scare. "I'm just making the table bigger, so we can all have dinner together tonight." I admitted, motioning towards the little table that we had happily sat at until now.

"I can help!" Tubbo offered with a big grin. "We never got to build a home for ourselves, we always just sat around a campfire at night and ate together." Tubbo mused as he picked up the end chairs so we could expand onto the table.

"We need to get you guys some beds made." I realized as I made the new chairs at the crafting table.

"I think Techno is gonna do that with Dream." Ah, so that's why Dream is having me do the easy task of making the table bigger.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked, surprised since the two of them are thick as thieves and have barely been apart since we escaped.

"In the shower. We can't believe you have running water, let alone hot water!" Tubbo cheered as I laughed at how happy they are to get a hot shower after both the imprisonment and the long trip home.

"Sapnap says he's gonna make another bathroom, so we won't have to all share one bathroom together." I revealed, laughing again when Tubbo cheered happily at the news.

"How is George?" Tubbo asked as we finished placing down the new table, now more than triple the size of the old one.

"He's fine, he's resting. But he's obviously bored." I admitted with a smile at how he's trying so hard to get out of the bed rest order that Dream put him on.

Which Sapnap and I both agreed to help enforce as well, much to George's frustration and our amusement.

"The rest of us are fine, now. Maybe he'll be better by tomorrow." Tubbo offered as we slapped down some new chairs.

"Hopefully." I muttered softly, having already wished for this myself.

"I have wool for the beds." Techno suddenly came in through the front door, holding his bag in front of him and rooting around in it.

"Dream's back in George's room if you want to work with him on that." I said as Tubbo sat down in one of the chairs with a big grin.

Techno looked between us silently for a moment before shouldering his bag again. "He's having you build?" Techno asked, waving a hand towards the finished table.

"Yeah, I usually work with George, but he's resting." I shrugged as I took a seat beside Tubbo, happy with the finished product.

Techno raised an eyebrow, which I'm surprised is noticeable with that pig skin mask, like he was surprised by the news. "The Princess does the building?"

A strike of anxiety hit me in the chest at that name, making me jump out of my seat. Keres' voice shouting that name at me echoed in my head for a moment before I remembered where I am. That I'm home. That I'm safe.

"I'm not a Princess." I clarified to start, not wanting that nickname anywhere near me ever again. "We're all equal, here. We all work hard and make sure we survive to get home." I finished as Techno stared me down in silence.

The look in his eyes...is far too intimidating.

"Dream says you fought Keres alone, and won! You're so much cooler than a Princess!" Tubbo cheered, and I sent him an appreciative smile over how he came to my rescue without even realizing it. Solidifying I'm no Princess.

Techno's intimidating stare ended, and he looked like he was ready to say something when the door opened and Pippet and Rat came running in, followed by Bad behind them.

"Look at all this!" Bad held his overflowing bag in front of him with a massive grin, showing off all the crop he had reaped from the farm.

"Awesome!" Tubbo ran over to Bad, the two of them going over the harvest of our overgrown farm.

We're going to need a bigger farm, too...With more than double the amount of mouths to feed now.

"Do you want to help me craft, since Dream's not around?" Techno asked, surprising me with the complete flip in his standoffish attitude of before.

"Sure." I agreed, more than happy to help him if it means he gets to understand better that I'm not the Princess he thought.

Joining Techno at the crafting table, he pulled all the needed wool out of his bag while I crafted the planks we will need.

"Did you kill him?" Techno asked as he set out the wool in the proper pattern.

"No, he ran off." I knew he meant Keres. I don't want to talk about it, but supposedly talking about it will help.

It'll give me more nightmares to think about it, but it's supposed to help eventually. Dream better be right about that...

"Coward pillager, his orphans should be ashamed." I snorted at the dark comment, glancing at him to barely see the smallest of a smirk beneath the edge of his pig mask.

It's such an odd thing to wear, the upper part of a pig's face. It looks like he literally just took the face and upper tusks and probably left the rest of the poor creature. Poor thing...

"When or if he comes back, we'll be ready for him. He doesn't stand a chance against you and your crossbow." I said as he started to craft the beds, placing them in his bag.

The wicked grin that spread over his face made me smile though. "You should see me with a sword, then." Techno said proudly, standing taller almost as I laughed at how one comment just stroked his ego.

"While you're great with a crossbow, I don't know if you could match Dream with his axe." I taunted, laughing at how he immediately balked out an offended sound.

"I could win against him easily." Techno argued just in time for said masked man to come through the door into the room.

"Is that a challenge?" Dream asked, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie as he strolled over to us.

"Any day, green boy."

"Who you calling a boy, piggy?"

"The one who's gonna lose against me in a duel."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see about it, name a time, pussy."

I'm beginning to wonder if me, a lone girl, being surrounded by eight men with high testosterone and masculinity is a bad thing.

Everything has to be a challenge with these guys.

"Oh, ho ho, you're going to cough up some of those potions of yours when I win." Techno proudly asserted as he finished crafting the last bed.

"How 'bout suck my dick when I win?"

"And I'm out!" I took that as my warning to leave before they continue to escalate.

Techno cackled loudly as I dodged around them, while Dream stood tensely until I passed him. "Wait, I-"

"I guess she doesn't want to hear about your fantasies, green boy!" Techno said through his cackling, and I quickly ducked into the hallway to go check on the others while those two banter.

Dream called after me just before I closed the door behind me. Good, I'm glad he's embarrassed since their masculinity embarrasses me.

I'll stop making him squirm later, it's only fair I get my fun too.

Tommy was sitting at the end of the hallway on the stairs as I walked out, drying his hair with a towel. "That shower is the best thing I've seen since we got here." Tommy said from under the towel, and I laughed as I joined him on the steps.

"Wait till we get the hot tub made."

"WHAT?! You're building a hot tub?!" I immediately flinched away at his sudden loudness, laughing regardless at how excited he got over the news.

"Yeah, George is going to turn the pond outside the front door into a hot tub." I revealed as he draped the towel around his shoulders. "We have other things planned before that though, like bedrooms for you guys."

"Oh, I'm building my own." Oh? Well, that's one less thing we have to plan then. "Tubbo's getting the room next to me."

"Okay."

"Then Wilbur's going to be on the other side."

"Okay?"

"And Tubbo wants to make a bee farm since we saw some bees when we first got here." Tommy continued to list on some things that he wanted to put in his room, and I just sat and listened and laughed at how excited he is.

"If you want to build something outside, we do need to make an animal farm." I admitted when he moved on to telling me how Tubbo wants to expand our farm. We had a moderate farm for the four of us, and we had the fishing hut for Sap to fish for items and fish at. But we haven't gotten around to the animal farm yet.

"What? Like a cow or sheep farm?" Tommy asked, almost turning his nose up at the idea.

"All animals that we could need, honestly. Cows, sheep, chickens, pigs-"

"I think Techno will have a problem with it if we get pigs." True, that's a good point. We probably shouldn't have pigs as livestock with the man who dresses like on.

"Either way, we need the farm, so we have a better food supply here." I explained as the bathroom door opened, Sapnap walking out humming and in just a towel again.

"There's a woman here, buddy!" I shielded my eyes just in case from Tommy's shout.

"SHIT!" Sapnap's door slammed a second later, so I uncovered my eyes.

"Maybe we should build a bathroom behind Sapnap's room, so he doesn't keep doing that." I mocked, Tommy laughing despite his disgust with Sapnap just moments ago.

"Attach it to the back of his room, it's out of the way there." We laughed harder at our mutual amusement at Sapnap's inability to put clothes on before going to his bedroom.

"Is there anything special you want for your room that you might need help building?" I asked as we stood up from the stairs, hearing a bunch of commotion coming from the main room. Likely Techno and Dream still at it.

Or it might be Tubbo and Bad, who knows. All four of them were in there when I left.

"I kinda want one of those bells from the village. Can we buy one?" Tommy asked, and I laughed at how he'd want the thing the villagers surround.

"I can see if they have them for sale when we go see Arius in a few days." I offered, laughing more when he whooped happily before running off yelling for Tubbo.

It's nice having more people around. It feels more lively, more lived in.

More like home.

Deciding to check on our embarrassed Pyro, I made my way to his door and knocked.

"Not dressed!" Why is he still not dressed? "Okay!"

"What is it with you and not wanting to put clothes on?" I teased the moment I closed the door behind me, grinning cheekily at him from where he sat on his sectional couch with a heated blush.

"My extra clothes were in here." Sapnap kicked his feet up on the small end table in front of his couch, turning away from me shyly as I took a seat on the other end.

"Do you feel better now that you've had a shower?" I asked, deciding to lay off the teasing since we did just get home after days away.

Well, I did. Bad and Sapnap had to run the dogs and the horses back here before following Dream in tracking George and I down.

"Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight. My back is killing me from sleeping on the ground for so many days." Sapnap admitted, stretching his arms over his head and onto the back of the couch.

"Did the shower not help?"

"It did, but only a little bit."

I moved over to him, motioning for him to drop his arms off the back of the couch so I can rub his shoulders for him.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Please, I'm not going to let you suffer, you know that." I smiled up at him as he still refused to lower his arms for me.

"You just got home, darlin'. You don't need to take care of anyone but yourself for now, alright?" Sapnap gave me a warm, cheesy smile as he dropped an arm around my shoulders.

"Please, don't baby me because I was a prisoner." I asked softly, about to brush his arm off since I've dealt with the babying enough in the last week. From all three of them who have done it before, it's even more now.

Like they think I'm fragile or something. Ready to break because of what happened at that pillager city.

I scooted away from Sapnap, completely aware of his worried look as he let his arm drop to his side. "Hey, I'm not babying you." Sapnap argued, turning to face me fully on the couch.

"You guys act like I'm going to break." I reminded, meeting his worried gaze.

"Darlin', I know you're not gonna break. Look at what you survived." Don't remind me of those nightmares, please.

"Exactly, so I don't need to relax, Sap." I reasoned, but he didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked even more worried as he reached a hand towards me.

"Are you okay?" Sapnap asked, and the softness of his eyes and voice melted some of the frustration from my chest.

His hand tentatively took mine, so I moved beside him again and hugged into him. It's not fair of me to get frustrated at them, is it?

Guilt filled my stomach as I felt his hands trace soft patterns against my sides. "If you feel like we're babying you, why didn't you say anything?" Sapnap asked as I tried to fight the guilt bubbling inside me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get frustrated with you." I whispered, letting him coddle me since he's been the brunt of my frustration.

"It's alright, I understand. You've gone through a lot, we come home and it's basically a whole new place now with all these new people, you haven't had a good night's sleep in a while I'm sure. It's a lot." Since when did Sapnap become the emotionally mature one? I thought that was George and sometimes Dream's job.

"I...I don't like the whole Princess thing. I don't like you guys treating me like I'm weaker."

Sapnap laughed, cutting me off as I pulled back to glare up at him. "You are definitely not weak. I saw you fighting. You reminded me of myself and Dream when we fight those fuckin' pillagers." Sapnap admitted through his laughter, and my glare lessened at his comparison.

"Exactly. I'm the same as anyone else here. I shouldn't get treated any differently just because I'm the only girl." I muttered, and Sapnap's laughter died off to a more serious air.

"That's not why we treat you different, darlin'. We're protective of you because we care."

"You care about Dream and George too, but I don't see you guys doing half of what you do for me for each other. Look at George, look at what happened to him because of how badly he wanted to protect me." I know Dream said it's not my fault. But I still feel guilt.

I still feel like I failed him. Because if I had been strong enough to stand up, he could have been better off. If I had fought back, maybe he wouldn't have gotten it so bad.

"I'd protect them just as fiercely as I'd protect you. You didn't see how we reacted when we saw George getting beat in that arena, darlin'. You didn't see how Bad had to restrain me. How Dream nearly shot Keres right then and there." I saw a darkness in Sapnap's eyes I've never seen as he spoke.

A rage in him over the reminder of what happened that day. A fire unlike any he's held before.

"If you feel like I've been babying you, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to. I'm just trying to protect you and pamper you because I care about you." Sapnap let the fire smolder down to embers, hands flexing against my sides. "When you were taken...we failed you guys. I...fucking failed you, darlin'." Sapnap pulled away from me or tried to if I hadn't snatched his shirt in my hands.

"Sap, you didn't fail us. You didn't fail me. All of that was out of our control." I whispered, looking down at my hands clutching his shirt to stop him from moving away.

When I looked back up, I was surprised to see a soft look in his eye. "Just like what happened with you and George." Sapnap murmured, and it took me a moment to realize what he had done. Why he pulled away, only to let me snatch him back.

Why does he have to be so smart with such little effort? I know his words are true, but the ache in my chest when I see George...it doesn't go away at knowing this.

"If I'm coddling you, it's because I'm worried. Same with Dream and George. We've seen you two nights in a row having nightmares. We see how you flinch if someone calls you that name. We know you're hurting, and we want to help you. But you're not letting us." Sapnap reminded me with a sad frown, and guilt once more flooded me.

"I don't...I don't want to bother you guys. It's my burden, not yours. It's my punishment."

"You don't need to be punished." Sapnap's hands cupped my face suddenly, calloused skin gentle against mine and leading me to keep my eyes on him. "We're going to do whatever we have to, so you know that we're here. That we want to help, and we'll help you get through this. We're not going to baby you, but we might get a little..." Sapnap trailed off with a tinge of pink to his cheeks. "We missed you, and I'm not going to lie we're kind of jealous of how you cuddle up to George so easily."

The urge to giggle at how Sapnap's so openly admitting to being jealous now, versus a week ago in Hillshire with me and Dream, was so strong I had to look away briefly.

"Oh, yeah. Laugh it up." Sapnap let go of my face, pulling away with an easy smile to match his pink blush.

"I'm sorry." I covered my mouth to fight down the laughter in my chest. After clearing me throat, I met his eye with a small smile. "I appreciate you guys, I really do. I'm sorry if I get frustrated, please don't take it the wrong way." Sapnap chuckled a little, the air much lighter between us now.

"I'll forgive it for a little bit of what you give George." I scoffed at the request and the fact that he was grinning so cheekily at me.

"That's the only way you'd get a girl to cuddle with you, is by bargaining." I taunted, giving my own cheeky smile as he scoffed dramatically.

"Puh-lease. I'm a fucking teddy bear, girls would cuddle with me on that alone."

"Emphasis on bear." I tapped his beard with my smile widening.

"Hey!"

I jumped up and ran, laughing the whole way to his door.

Only to scream when I was lifted into the air and thrown over Sapnap's shoulder, flailing to get free as he carried me back to the couch I fled from.

"Put me down!"

"You called me a bear, fuck you!"

"I'm sure you wish you could!"

I was tossed onto the couch, Sapnap glaring playfully down at me despite the red staining his cheeks.

"Take it back."

"No."

I squealed when he pounced on me, flailing to keep my hands free when he reached for them.

"Um..." We stopped when another voice broke our playful laughter and looking around Sapnap I saw George in the doorway holding his side. "Not trying to interrupt whatever the hell this is, but dinner is ready." George revealed, before backing out the door and turning towards the main room.

Sapnap helped me up off the couch, and we followed. If we'd known it was being cooked earlier, I could have brought George his food in...wait a second! He's supposed to stay in bed!

Everyone was seated around the table already when we came in, Dream at one end and Techno at the other. Bad sitting next to George on one side, with Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo opposite them. Leaving two seats on either side of Dream or two on the side Bad and George were sitting on.

I took the seat beside Wilbur, Dream to my left laughing at something we'd missed out on.

"I want a pet fox; did you hear the villagers say we can get foxes?" Tubbo exclaimed after swallowing a big bite of lamb.

"Hound army is better." Techno challenged immediately.

That turned into ten minutes of debating about pets. Which then turned into ten minutes of debates about whether a sword is better than an axe.

"You can fight me with an axe then." Techno said to Dream as I took another bite of my lamb.

"Wait, I want to be a part of this!"

"Tommy, you'd lose." Dream shut down Tommy's attempt to join in on the duel with ease.

The dinner table is much livelier now, with nine people as opposed to the four it used to be.

When dinner was done, everyone was nearly comatose from the good food and the long day. The bantering was down to a mulled chatter, and Wilbur and Tubbo were actually almost asleep in their seats.

"Beds are in the chest, everyone. Pick a spot to place it down, get some sleep. We'll start on bedrooms tomorrow." Dream spoke up, waking everyone up from the warm calm that had settled.

With that, everyone put away their plates to go get ready for bed.

"Hey." I had been watching Tommy and Tubbo try to coerce Wilbur to bunk down with them in the hallway instead of the library when George's hand brushed my shoulder.

"Hm?" I hummed, beyond tired as I met his eye.

"Do you...wanna stay in my room with me?" George asked shyly, a pink blush flushing his upper cheeks as he looked over at the others.

It...might be best. I wouldn't want to disturb the others if I have nightmares again. And George is obviously used to it now.

"Alright, let me grab my bed." I agreed, moving to grab my bed to bring to his room.

"Goodnight, beautiful." I turned to Dream at the goodnight he yawned out as he passed me for his door.

"Goodnight, big guy." I returned, smiling up at him as he looked down at me with a soft glance before going through his door.

Everyone gave out their goodnights as we all made our ways to bed for the night. With my bed in hand, I entered George's room to find him stretched out on his bed already half asleep.

Placing my bed down opposite his and by the couch, I climbed into the comfortably soft bed.

"Are you comfortable?" I called to George, meeting his tired gaze and surprised by the slight frown he sent my way.

"I guess. I'm right here if you need me at all during the night." I giggled softly before laying down.

"I know. Thank you, Georgie." I cooed, sleep tugging at my eyes desperately.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." George yawned, stretching out before my eyes fell shut.

"Goodnight, my knight." I returned quietly, letting sleep win out at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Imprisonment might be over, but the wounds and scars dealt from it sure aren't. At least we know the boys have our backs. Plus, we also have all our new friends to keep us busy too! And a lot to do at our home to keep us comfy while we strive to get back home.**
> 
> **Bit of a filler chapter, just kind of getting everyone home. Question for you all, I was trying to decide if I should split this story in to parts. It's already Ch. 31, now. Let me know your opinions on it. I'm fine continuing to just update this until it's done, I'm just thinking of y'all's preferences on the matter.**
> 
> **I'm rushing this authors note, I should have done this last night. I want to thank you all SO MUCH for reading and commenting and everything! I'm going to continue the next chapter, so I'll see you there!**


	32. Ch. 32: Nightmares

_Warning: Brief graphic depictions of violence, read at your own risk!_

*******************

_Princess of Monsters._

_I'll see you soon!_

_You're no better than me! You're just like me!_

"Luv!"

"Darlin'."

_Do you think you can protect them? Do you think I will fall to your hand?_

_Icy blue eyes glared into mine with a venomous smile._

_"I will take your knight first. I'll let you watch as I flay the skin from his bone!"_

"Wake up!"

_"That hot headed psycho will be next. He looks at you like he'd breed you in a heartbeat. Pump you full of bastards. I'll let them live long enough to take their first breaths."_

_A pair of axes glistened before my eyes, barely containing the cruel smile behind them._

_"Then I'd smash my axe through their throats in front of him and you, and I'd burn him on a pyre like he did to MY CITY!"_

"Beautiful, come on, wake up."

_"But that green monster. That false prophet? I'd save the worse for him. That tyrannical ruler, I'd let him live until the very end. Until everyone else but the two of you are dead."_

_Bloodied hands slam me down, icy blue eyes staring into my soul._

_"I'd make his death slow. I'd let him see me torture you. Let him see me inflict unspeakable pain on you, as you've done me. I'll make him beg me to spare you, until he's begging me to kill him."_

_"And you will beg me for death too when you watch him die at my-"_

My eyes snapped open to hands holding me down, and I immediately flailed to get free. Free, free, let me go!

"Relax, relax!" My eyes focused, and I looked up to see it was my friends holding me down. A pair of arms held me from below, while Dream and Sapnap held my arms and legs down from above.

I blinked a few more times, waking up more as confusion filled my chest. Why are they holding me down?

"W-what're you guys doing?" I asked, trying to get free from their holds.

Sapnap and Dream let go of me, stepping back as I realized it was mostly dark in the room. Dream was just in a t-shirt and sweats, looking like he had gotten dressed in a rush since his shirt was inside out.

Sapnap was just in a pair of baggy shorts, carding his hands through his hair.

The arms around me loosened, and I looked over my shoulder at George beneath me.

I woke them up again, didn't I?

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I promised quietly, sitting up to get off George.

"You were shouting in your sleep, darlin'." Sapnap revealed as I got off George, letting him sit up as I realized I had still been in my bed.

"They had to come and get me, you sleepwalked to the door before George got you." Dream added on to Sapnap's revelation.

Sleep walking? That's a new one.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to remember what exactly it was that I had been dreaming of. I could still feel the anxiety in my chest, the way my breath had been stolen with fear. But I couldn't remember what the nightmare was about.

"Hey, don't apologize." Dream shushed me, sitting on the edge of my bed as I clambered off George and sat beside him instead.

"Are you okay?" Sapnap asked, voice just as soft as Dream's as he too sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't—I don't remember what the nightmare was about." I admitted, rubbing tiredly at my eyes. "Did I wake all three of you?"

"Sapnap came and woke me." Dream reminded me of what he already told me.

"I heard you shouting. I was barely asleep, but it's fine." Sapnap offered a reassuring smile that didn't quiet do much away with my guilt.

"I was awake." George answered, and I turned to him confused about why he was awake. "Same problem you had." My chest felt heavy at the admission, over knowing he too was plagued by nightmares.

"You had them too?" Dream asked, dragging his hands tiredly over his face.

"You guys don't have to stay up for this. I'm sorry I woke you both, please go get some sleep." I said to Dream and Sapnap, but they didn't seem any more willing to leave me.

How badly did I scare them? What did I do while sleepwalking, that they had to restrain me?

"Look, this was the worst one we've seen. I think it would be best if you slept with one of us, not across the room." Dream said tiredly, Sapnap yawning beside him. "You haven't sleepwalked the two nights we were camping out. You seemed to relax when you realized we were nearby."

That is true. It's probably because of them that I woke up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, guilt gnawing at my gut over how they have to keep dealing with me. Dealing with how I keep having these nightmares. How I keep disturbing their sleep that they need badly.

"Stop, darlin'." Sapnap shushed my apology this time.

"It's late, we can talk more tomorrow. But stay with one of us tonight so you don't sleepwalk again." Dream offered, standing up and stretching with a yawn.

George got up next, silently making his way back to his bed.

"I'll stay in here with George." I said, not blind to the fact that something is obviously bothering him.

"Okay. Get us if you need anything again, Georgie." Dream offered before heading for the door. "Goodnight, guys." With that, Dream was out, and it was just George, Sap and I.

"Get some rest, darlin'." Sapnap hugged me tiredly, yawning over my shoulder before going back to bed himself.

I watched George pull back the blankets on his bed and lay back down before making my way over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I reached his bed, climbing in when he patted the bed for me.

"I'm more worried about you than myself, luv." George said instead of answering me, laying on his back as I stayed on the other half of his bed.

"What did I do while sleepwalking?" I asked, laying down on me side to face him.

George was silent for a moment, making me worry that it was bad. "You were whining in your sleep, and you got up and started shouting something. It was all garbled, but when I tried leading you back to your bed you started fighting against me. Sap heard and tried helping but you were fighting us so much that he went and woke up Dream." George explained, and guilt once more filled me over how that must have felt for them to see.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember what my nightmare was about, but you guys shouldn't have to deal with that." I whispered as he rolled onto his side to face me.

"I wasn't sleeping before you got up." What? But he said he was having nightmares? "I couldn't sleep, I just...my mind's kind of elsewhere."

"Are you okay?" I asked again, scooting over closer to him.

"I kept thinking of the prison." My heart sank at the rawness in his voice, how he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling above us. "I wanted you to sleep over here with me, but I didn't want to ask."

"Oh..." I scooted closer to him, hesitantly tucking myself into his side like we did in our makeshift bed in our cell. George tensed, and I worried he might not want me so close already, but he relaxed and rolled his head to the side to look at me. "George, you could have told me. We trust each other."

"I know, but you're going through a lot yourself. It's not your job to keep me comfortable." My guilt didn't subside at all. I should have realized earlier when we went to bed that something was wrong. I should have remembered how he asked for me to stay with him even back in the cell.

We're both still hurting from what happened. Of course, he'd want to try to keep the comfort that we've been offering while captive around at home too.

"George..." I laid my arm across his chest, smiling softly at how he immediately sighed and laid his hand over my arm. "We went through all of that together, so let's heal together too. You don't have to worry about me having an issue with helping you. I'm more than happy to cuddle up with you." For emphasis, I laid my face on his shoulder.

"I—we never—the talk from the cell." I raised my head off his shoulder, sending him a confused look in the darkness of his room. "When I asked you to stay with me in my room." Oh. Oh...

The talk that got interrupted by Dream coming to break us out. The talk about me not wanting to burden him with staying in here with him. About the kisses we exchanged that day...

George didn't ask because he already had, and I forgot it because of all that has happened between then and now.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that. I don't mind staying in here with you, Georgie. You're the only one who can relax me with these night terrors, and Dream told me you were having nightmares too. So...I don't mind us staying together." I admitted before laying my head back down on his shoulder. "I can help you, and you can help me too this way."

"I-I didn't know you knew about the nightmares." George turned away, voice high with embarrassment.

"We can talk about it." I whispered, scooting away enough for him to get his arm around me.

"Tomorrow?" George asked in return, a yawn leaving his lips seconds later.

"Of course. It's late, we need to get some sleep." I yawned as well, moving closer as George pulled the blankets up and over me so we're both snug and warm together.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." George cooed softly, his hand resting on my side as I snuggled into his.

"Goodnight, my knight." This time, when I fell asleep it was comforting and devoid of the dreams that have plagued me.

It's probably the first good night of sleep I've gotten since I left for the village all those days ago.

I didn't wake up again until light flashed across my eyes, whining softly as I buried my face against the pillow beneath me.

Something soft brushed against my neck, further waking me as I moved back against it.

A soft breath brushed against my ear, and I finally cracked my eyes open.

The light that went across my eyes was from George's not fully closed window curtains. I tried to roll over, to ignore the sunlight filtering in, but was met with a body behind mine stopping me.

Craning my neck, I smiled as I looked back at the sleeping face of George just behind me. His arm was draped over my waist over the blankets, so I hadn't noticed it before. But that must have been him that brushed against my neck and woke me a little more.

He looks so at peace when he sleeps. So snug and relaxed.

I gently reach my arm back and brush some of his hair out of his face, smiling more when he leans into my fingers and moved closer to me.

George is such a cuddly guy when he's asleep or tired. It's really cute. I wish we had cameras here, I wouldn't mind looking back on this in the future.

I should get up...but I don't want to disturb him pulling out of his hold.

When I did try to move, his arm tightened around me almost protectively. "Mm...luv..." I turned back to him, only to see he was just talking in his sleep again.

Does he realize he's holding me? Is he responding to me trying to move away?

Trying again, his arm under the pillow beneath my head came in as well to hold me from leaving.

"George..." I don't want to wake him, but he's making it nigh impossible to get out of the bed without it.

George hummed softly against my neck, cuddling in closer to me and making my heart race as I wondered how to wake him. "Mm...missed you." My heart thumped against my ribs at the soft whisper that left his lips, just behind my ear.

Is he dreaming?

It took everything in me not to squeak when he pressed his face against my neck and laid a lazy kiss against my skin.

Ready to try to get free again, I stopped when there was a loud sound outside the window. George jerked behind me, obviously having heard it himself.

"Wha—what was that?" George's arm left me, and he rolled away onto his back with a yawn.

"I'll go see." I took the chance to get up quick, moving to the window to see what had happened.

Only to see Wilbur and Tommy standing in front of a crater that knocked out part of the fence. From the distance they're at, I could see they were arguing.

I'm going to go ahead and guess it was a Creeper, and Tommy was probably to blame with his recklessness.

"Are you coming back?" I closed the curtain fully this time, turning back to George to see him stretched out in the middle of his bed with his arms laid above his head in the pillows.

He looks so comfortable. So relaxed in that big, soft bed of his. I wonder if he pulled the curtains around the bed, instead of bundling them at the walls, if it would be even cozier in his bed.

I was nearly tempted to agree and come back for just a little longer, I even made my way back to the bed and stood just at the edge of it.

When another loud sound from outside drew me away again.

"I should get up, there's a lot to do. Like make sure Tommy doesn't blow up every creeper still out after night." I said as George sat up with a disgruntled whine at the noise of our home now.

"Um...if you're free in like an hour, can we finish our talk from last night?" George asked, carding a hand through his bed head. "Maybe two?"

"Sure, I'll stay close by and be back for it then." I agreed with a soft smile as he got up out of bed.

"Do I really have to do another day of bedrest?" George asked with a whine, making his way around the bed towards me.

"Do you want me to go get Dream so you can ask him?" I asked in return, smirking at him as I knew he wouldn't question Dream.

"You're a brat." George grumbled, but walked past me anyways towards the door. "I'm going to soak my ribs, luv. I'll see you in a bit." With that, I was alone in Georges room.

I should go check on the others.

My first stop was Sapnap since his room was right next door anyways.

He was already up and gone from his room, so I made my way to the main room.

Only to stop and have my jaw drop at what I saw the moment I went through the door.

"Oh, good morning!" Tubbo greeted me with a massive smile as he stood in front of the newly missing wall that was over by where Sapnap once had a campfire.

"What happened?" I asked, walking over to him as Bad placed down birch wood planks just outside the space that had once been the back wall of our living space.

"We decided to expand!" Bad announced happily, continuing to place down the planks. "It's kind of cramped in here, so we thought we'd make a bigger living room!"

Well...that's not a bad idea. I just wasn't expecting to wake up today to one of the walls in our home missing.

"What happened outside?" I asked, looking through the window to see Tommy filling in a second crater now, with Wilbur sitting nearby laughing at him.

"Tommy blew up two creepers." As I suspected. It was Tommy.

"We should expand the fence, honestly. We are going to need the space, and we need somewhere to put the Nether portal." I mused as I watched Tommy angrily fill in the craters and shout at Wilbur over his shoulder.

"Techno says he found a spot! He says he likes the spot over there on the sandbar!" Tubbo pointed to the sandy shore across from our farm, the other edge of the little alcove we're growing the farms around.

That space is free, aside from trees. It would be a good spot.

"Where is Techno?" I asked, surprised that he's not out there laughing at Tommy with Wilbur.

"He and Dream went out. They said they're getting some stuff for our Nether trip." Bad revealed as he happily continued to build the new addition to the living room.

"I wonder what that could be."

"DAMMIT!"

"HEY! LANGUAGE!"

This is going to take a while to get used to. With how often Sapnap likes to swear, and how much Bad obviously hates cussing, it's going to go on for a while.

"Where is he?"

"He's above the house somewhere. I think he's hunting." Tubbo shrugged, obviously not too interested in the idea of hunting like Sap loves to do.

Wilbur came inside a minute later, wiping a tear from his eye as Tommy continued filling the holes he made outside. "Good morning." Wilbur greeted breathlessly, and I chuckled at how much amusement he gets out of tormenting our youngest team member.

"Good morning, having fun out there?" I asked, motioning towards where Tommy was.

"Yes." Wilbur agreed with a massive grin, tilting his head back happily. "Did you sleep better? We heard you had another nightmare."

Oh gee, I wonder who told. Cough, Dream, cough.

"Yeah, I slept better. George helped me not go sleepwalking." I admitted, shrugging at the memory of last night. Guilt still gnawed at my stomach over how I scared my three closest friends, but hopefully I can find a way to make up the loss of sleep to them.

"Sleepwalking? That sounds dreadful. Make sure you get a lock on your door." Wilbur said with a cheeky grin. Heat flushed my face as I wondered if he was saying so just for the sleepwalking incident, or if he had ulterior teasing behind that smile. "How did George sleep once you two went back?"

Yeah...Wilbur's obviously the one who's not going to hold back on teasing me about my friendship with George.

"He slept fine." I answered, turning my attention to the building going on. "Do you guys want help with extending the wood flooring?" I offered to get out of being teased about George.

"YEAH!" Tubbo's excitement bubbled over to me, earning a laugh out of me from how he's always so bubbly.

"Just remember, I'm still here if you want to know what it's like to be with a real man." My entire body ignited with embarrassment at Wilbur's words, turning to look up at the tall, brown haired man with the cheeky, closed eye smile.

"HEY!" Bad shouted at the inappropriateness.

"WILL!"

"What the fuck did I just walk into?" Sapnap came inside at the worst timing.

"LANGUAGE!"

I huffed and turned back around to help Tubbo as Bad lectured Wilbur and Sapnap.

Getting the stone floor ripped up was easy, then it just became me running over to the crafting table to make the spruce flooring that the rest of the, I guess this is a living room now, is going to be.

"We should build a fireplace!" Tubbo announced as the door slammed behind us, looking back to see Tommy stomp inside grumpily. "The one in George's room looks so cozy, we could build one out here and have food around the fire!"

I like Tubbo's ideas. His ideas are so warm, and family based. Stuff that's going to benefit all of us.

"I think we're out of clay, so we'll have to get more from the river."

"TOMMY!" Tubbo ran over to Tommy with a mischievous grin I've not yet seen, and I laughed as I realized what he was up to.

Make Tommy do the grunt work. I like that idea!

I placed down the last of the flooring when I felt someone behind me, not getting a chance to turn as he hugged me from behind and I recognized the teddy bear hug.

"Did you sleep better last night?" Sapnap asked, as I turned to look over my shoulder at him.

The slight edge of worry to his eye reminded me of my guilt. "I did, how did you sleep?"

"Eh." I frowned at the response he gave to his own sleep. "I was worried about you, kinda tossed and turned for a bit. Dream said he did the same before he left with Techno."

I pulled out of his hug, prepared to apologize when he silenced me by hugging me against his chest.

"Don't start apologizing again. It's alright. We know you get guilty, we just wanted you to know we're still here." Sapnap murmured softly, and I couldn't help melting in the warmth of his hug.

"This isn't fair." I muttered into his shoulder.

"What?"

"You use your hugs to subdue me feeling guilty." Sapnap laughed as I laid my chin on his shoulder. "It's not fair you get all teddy bear on me to keep it at bay."

"Oh, it's totally fair. You do that stupid batting the eye lashes thing at me and get all cute, it's only fair I can win against you with my teddy bearness." Sapnap stepped back and flexed proudly, and I glared playfully up at him.

"Oh, that's right. I need to remember to drop the teddy part. You're a bear, not a teddy bear." Sapnap's proud flexing of his arms ended with a playful glare down upon me that sparked excitement in my stomach at literally poking the bear.

"Really?"

"I mean you are hairy."

I broke away and ran as he let out an offended grunt, ducking around a confused Bad and Wilbur and running for the hallway.

"What's going on???" Bad asked as I heard Sapnap stomp after me.

"Nothing, Sapnap the Bear is just cranky 'cause he hasn't gotten his honey today!" I continued to poke, laughing when Wilbur and Bad laughed at my joke.

"GET BACK HERE!" I screamed and slammed the door behind me, running for the bathroom since he wouldn't dare follow me in there.

I nearly screamed again when I ran smack into George coming out of the bathroom, both of us stumbling and me almost falling if not for George's hands catching me by the waist.

"You're so clumsy." George teased as he righted me on my feet.

Just in time for Sapnap to smack into me from behind and push us back another foot.

"Sapnap!"

"She called me a bear!"

"Let me go!" I tried to get free as I was now trapped between two of my closest friends, clinging to George to save me from the wrath of Sapnap.

"She called you a bear?"

"Yeah, because I'm—" I laughed when Sapnap cut short with an embarrassed huff, not needing to look to know he didn't want to explain himself to George.

George snorted, meeting me eye with a smirk. "Bears are cuddly, so I mean-"

"Shut the fuck up." We heard Bad scream language from the living room, and I jumped at George to further escape the bear's wrath. "No, you don't!" Sapnap tried for me again, but George helped me and pulled me around him.

"I'll make a deal with you, Sap." Uh oh...I don't like where this is going. "I'll hand her over to you in an hour, and you can get your payback for her calling you a bear."

"Wait, a second-"

"In an hour?" Sapnap folded his arms across his chest, seeming to consider George's bargaining of my safety to him.

"Yeah, she and I have plans for a bit. I'll give her over to you in an hour, and you can nicely get your payback." George put emphasis on the nicely part, but I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind to try to dissuade him.

"Deal!" I tugged on George, but he shook Sapnap's hand and Sapnap walked away with a proud hop in his step.

"Why?!" I swatted at George's shoulder for so eagerly giving me over to punishment.

"Because you called him a bear, he's not gay!" George laughed at me as I swatted him a few more times before leaving the bathroom to go back to his room for our talk.

George walked in behind me and the door clicked softly behind him. Ensuring we'll have some privacy while we talk. He walked over to the bed instead of the couch, sitting down and waiting for me.

For added privacy, since I know our friends, I drew the curtain on the bannister as I went past. Sitting next to him, I noticed the tenseness in his shoulders. "If you're not ready to talk about it, we can wait Georgie." I offered, giving him a gentle smile when he looked down at me.

"It's fine, luv. I'm just...not too fond of remembering the nightmares." George admitted before I reached for him to hug him and give him the comfort he loves so much. "You're so good to me." George hummed as I got my arm around him.

"You deserve it." I reminded, before letting the seriousness of our talk settle in. "I guess I'm lucky, that I don't remember mine after I wake up." I don't have to suffer for long, George gets to remember them.

"They always involve you." Me? The nightmares involve me? "The last one was...fuck." George ran a hand through his hair, and I pulled away to lay back in the bed and lure him in.

Once we were resituated with him on his back and me against his side, we continued. "I don't remember mine, but I know they involved you guys." I admitted, somewhere in my heart knowing that's where my fear stemmed. From something happening to them.

"I dreamed that Keres won, but he didn't...he took you prisoner again and he did worse this time. And I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything to help you. Just like I couldn't help you when-" George started rambling, so I scooted up and pulled his head to my chest. "W-what're you-"

"Do you hear my heartbeat?" I asked, feeling his hand clench and unclench at my side.

"Yes?"

"When I was scared, I felt yours. Feeling your heartbeat against me helped me remember that everything was going to be okay. That I had you and you have me and we're stronger than him." I admitted quietly as his body started to relax and he wrapped both his arms around me.

"I helped you just with that? I calmed you down just with my heartbeat?" George asked as I threaded my fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

"Of course, I trust you. I know that you're here for me, and that we're going to get through these things together. Get over what happened together. Get over the memories and nightmares together." I explained as he pulled his head away from my chest to meet my eye.

Emotions whirled through his brown eyes, and he looked like he had many words left unsaid that he wanted to say but chose not to. "Can I...can I talk out the rest of it with you? The nightmares? Just kind of..." George trailed off thoughtfully, but I understood what he was asking.

"Yes, my knight, of course." I cooed softly, rolling into his side again when he laid on his back. "I'm always right here when you need me." I curled my arm over him, laying my head on his shoulder.

George blushed a light pink but smiled at me anyways. "You can talk things out with me too, sweetheart." George reminded as his hand ran along my side soothingly.

"I know. We're both here for each other. If you're ready, I'm ready to listen to the rest of what you had to say." I offered, more than happy to listen as he started again about the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That was a bit of a fluffy chapter after the brief traumatic moments, wouldn't you say? Plus of course the little family moments with the others, like helping Tubbo and Bad build and being teased by Wilbur about George.**
> 
> **One big, somewhat happy, family! Somewhat because of the fact that they're all still trying to get back to their real homes. Somewhat also because of the mocking and games like George bargaining us off to Sapnap xD**
> 
> **Also, really quick, on AO3 someone thanked me for not just brushing off the trauma of what happened to us and George. Realistically, you can't just brush off traumatic events. There's always scars and damage left after surviving something like this. I just want to clarify, I keep my stories as realistic as possible when it comes to emotional development and handling of events like this. We all need to heal.**
> 
> **And we've got Georgie, Sap and Dream to help us heal through this. The others too, honestly, we just haven't seen much of it yet.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you for all the comments/votes/kudos, all of it! I've not started the next chapter, so I'm going to go do that! See you there!**


	33. Ch. 33: Trigger

“You know it involved me? Just not how?” George leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed, my head laid on his stomach as I stretched out across the bed sideways.

“Yeah. I know it was bad, because I was freaked out when I woke up and felt you three restraining me. I just…I don’t know why I can’t remember any of it after I wake up.” I reasoned as I fiddled with George’s fingers, his hand lain over my ribs.

“That’s a good thing though.” George reminded me as his other hand came up to my hair, fingers dragging through my hair and across my scalp gently.

“Yeah, but it’s also frustrating because I don’t know why I’m afraid. I just have this vague feeling it’s about you guys because when I look at you three I…I don’t know I feel it somewhere in me I guess?” I tried my best to explain the itch in the back of my mind.

George dragged his fingers over my scalp slowly, and my eyes fluttered from how nice it feels. “You know we’re not going anywhere. We’re all together this time, Keres won’t win if he comes back.”

“Did I say anything while I was sleepwalking?” I asked, tracing the creases and seams on the palm of his hand slowly. Nearly memorizing each inch of his palm.

“Other than the stuff I couldn’t understand, you just whined. When you started to wake up, you kind of curled back into me since I was…you know holding you down.” I felt George’s hand stutter against my head, giggling at his shyness.

“You sleep talk still, by the way.”

“Oh, god. What did I say?” That broke the small moment of embarrassment for him, as I laughed at him, he joined me.

“Were you dreaming of me, Georgie?” I asked teasingly, turning my head to look up at him.

My teasing question got a blush out of him though, and I wondered if there was truth to it then.

“W-what did I say?” George asked, turning his head away as his hand left my stomach.

“You said luv, and then a few minutes later you said missed you.” I revealed, immediately becoming suspicious when he looked relieved by my revelation.

“Oh, you made me think I said something bad.” George laughed shyly, so I rolled over onto my stomach to look up at him.

“What were you dreaming about?” My suspicions were confirmed when his blush deepened, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Um…it-it was nothing.” George stammered, so I crawled up closer to him. “Hey-“

“Share.” I settled myself in his side again, resting my chin on his chest and batting my eyelashes at him the way I do to get Sapnap to do what I want.

George just blinked at me before rolling his eyes. “That doesn’t work on me when I know what you’re up to.” George said, so I frowned, sniffled and cuddled closer. “Sto—o—p!” That worked!

“Come on, share with me, Georgie.” I plead quietly, continuing my ploy to bait him into telling me.

George whined low in his throat, trying to get away but I immediately got my arms around his waist to keep him from leaving. “No!”

“Is it embarrassing?” I asked, teasingly light until I noticed the way he turned his face to bury it against his pillow and hide.

“I only agreed to tell you about my nightmares.” George argued, voice muffled by the pillow.

I pulled away from him, deciding to have mercy against him since we were just having a serious moment before. I can wait until another time to tease him about this.

“Thank you, for telling me about your nightmares, sweetheart.” I hummed softly, moving to sit up as I felt George moving as well.

“If you have more, will you tell me about it?” George asked and sat beside me on the edge of the bed.

“If I can remember them, sure. Hopefully neither of us have them.” I muttered, not wanting to think about the ifs on that. I don’t want to keep bothering the boys with this. I don’t want them to feel obligated to help me.

It’s bad enough that they now think I can’t sleep alone.

“Hey…” I leaned into his hand when I felt him cup my cheek, turning to look up at him. “What’s wrong?” Of course, George would be the one to notice.

“Just overthinking.” It’s not a lie, but it’s not the full truth either.

“About-“

“Gogy, your part of the deal is up!”

I jerked away from George’s hand at the sudden shout, looking towards the locked door on the other side of the curtain.

George swore lightly under his breath before standing up and pulling the curtain back. “We can finish this tonight. I have to keep up my end of the deal.” George said as he made for the door.

“No, no you don’t!” I tried to reason, running and hugging myself into his back to try to coerce him otherwise.

“You called him a bear, karma’s a bitch.” I whined as he laughed at my desire to escape Sapnap’s impending torment.

“Give me a head start to run then.” I begged, dashing around to block the door from him.

“Fine, he’s going to catch you anyways.” George shrugged, but smirked at me as I prepared to unlock the door. “Run.”

I screamed when as soon as the door was opened, I was snatched and thrown over Sapnap’s shoulder. “NICE TRY!”

“GEORGE!”

“I said he’d catch you!” George laughed from his doorway as Sapnap carried me off laughing proudly.

“Help me!” I was met by George sticking his tongue out at me before going back in his room.

“Am I still a bear, huh???” Sapnap asked as he carried me through his door, kicking it shut behind him.

“Yes.”

“Wrong!” I screamed again when Sapnap tossed me, flailing before I fell down on the couch.

“Sapnap!” I clutched a hand over my chest, heart racing at how he so willingly throws me around like I’m light as a feather.

“Am I still a bear?” Sapnap asked again, knees pressing into the side of the couch as he smiled down at me with one of the most devious smiles I’ve seen grace his lips yet.

“Yes.” I won’t let him intimidate me.

I squeaked when his hands fell on my shoulders, stopping me when I was about to get up and run again. His knee came between my own as he hovered over me with a smirk.

My heart raced as I remembered the feeling of hands pinning my shoulders, my breath catching in my throat as the urge to get away raced through my mind with the sight of hands pinning me.

Sapnap spoke, but I couldn’t hear it over the rush of blood in my ears, instead seeing icy blue and a cruel smile from above me when I blinked to try to will my heart to calm down.

My hands flew up, smacking his arms off me as I tried to get away.

“—hey, hey what’s wrong?” The sound of my heart pounding in my ears fell away as I heard Sapnap’s voice, looking over to see a worried look as he reached for me only to stop halfway.

This is Sapnap. This is Sap, he’s just playing. He’s not…whatever nightmare that was, whatever feeling that was, that’s not because of him.

That’s nothing to do with him. That fear is nothing I’ve ever felt when I’ve been with him.

“Do…you want me to go get George for you?” Sapnap asked as my heart finally relaxed upon reminding myself this is one of my best friends. That those vile thoughts have nothing to do with him.

But my heart cracked at hearing how small his voice was, looking over to him kneeling on the couch to see the worried, but hurt look in his eye as he looked down at his hands.

“I…no I’m okay.” I answered as I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you.” Sapnap muttered, stepping back from the couch and sitting on the coffee table instead.

“I know. I know, Sap, I just…I think the holding me down part just…reminded me of my nightmare from last night.” I admitted softly as I watched him rub his hands over his face.

“I…sorry. I’ll keep my distance.” No…No I don’t want that. I don’t want him to draw away because he’s worried about triggering me.

“Sap.” I moved to pull him onto the couch, but he stood up and stepped further away instead. “Sapnap, don’t do that.”

“I was just trying to…I was just playing around. I was just gonna wrestle with you or tickle you, I wasn’t…” Sapnap sighed, scrubbing at his face with his hands again as I stood up and walked over to him.

“Sap.” I pulled his hands from his face, noticing the worried look he cast on me at realizing I was close before I threw my arms around his neck and hugged myself into him.

He tensed immediately, and I frowned when he didn’t hug me back.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I know you were just playing.” I said as I wished he would hug me. I wish he would hug me and prove just how much of a teddy bear he is. “I’m sorry, Sap. I didn’t even remember my nightmare, I just…” Sapnap still didn’t hug me back, so I pulled away as a dull ache settled in me chest.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets, shoulders slumped uncomfortably. Did it really get to him that much seeing me like that?

“You don’t have to apologize.” Sapnap repeated the same thing they’ve been saying for the last few days.

“I do, I-I made you…look at you, you’re so uncomfortable and unhappy.” Sapnap’s posture slumped more at me pointing it out, brows furrowing as he frowned down at me.

“Of course, I’m unhappy. You looked terrified, you looked like you were about to…about to hyperventilate or something.” Sapnap waved a hand towards me to emphasize his point.

“Not because of you.”

“It was me, because I played too rough.”

I frowned at him as he shoved his hands back in his pockets. “Sapnap…” What can I even say? What can help him feel not at fault, when he’s already made up his mind?

Sapnap’s gaze softened on me as my heart sank at how quickly I ruined a playful exchange with him.

“I feel safe with you, you know. I know I’m safe with you.”

Sapnap growled low in his throat, looking away. “That’s not true. If that were, you wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped in the first place.” What? Where did that come from? Has he thought that this whole time?

“That’s not true, Sap. I am safe with you, I know I am. You’re literally my teddy bear, warm and cuddly and here for me when I need you.” I admitted, stepping closer to him as he continued to hate himself. “You’re also fiercely protective, and super soft when I need you to be.” I poked his stomach, and he flinched and batted my hand away.

“Don’t call me chubby.”

“You have abs, you’re not chubby.” The slight joking didn’t lift him much sadly.

“I have nightmares too, you know.” My eyes widened at the whispered confession, watching the way he closed his eyes like confessing this hurts him. “Of…that day. Can’t forget seeing him carry you off as he had his pillagers surround us. Seeing you knocked out on the saddle of his Ravager.”

Oh Sapnap…

I hugged him despite how uncomfortable he looks. “I’m sorry, Sap.”

“I’m not George, I know I don’t know what you went through or what you’re still going through. But I…I’m fucking trying, you know? Failing at it from how scared you looked of me, but I’m trying.”

“You’re not failing, Sapnap. I don’t even know what’s going to trigger my memories, what’s going to get to me. It’s not your fault if you see one of those triggers.”

“It is when I don’t think, hey she might not do well with me playing rough anymore. She might get reminded of that asshole that tried to kill her if I hold her down just to tickle her.”

“I don’t mind you playing rough, Sapnap. I know you won’t hurt me.” Sapnap’s arms finally encircled my waist, his chin coming to rest against my shoulder. “Please, stop hating on yourself so much. I thought you were realizing how great you really are?” The snort he gave off made my hug into him tighter.

“Darlin’, I lost you and George to the pillagers and I got pissed at knowing what Keres did to you and got jumped going after him. I scared you, multiple times now. I’m not-“ Sapnap cut short when I pulled away to look him in the eye.

“Sapnap.” He leaned into my hand when I laid it on his cheek, and my heart melted at his need for touch. “You are brave, strong, friendly and always here for us when we need you. From now on, if I hear you say something bad about yourself, I’m going to spend the next hour pointing out how you’re wrong and everything that’s great about you.” I promised as his eyes fluttered up from my hand on his cheek to meet my eye.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“And now I’m going to tell you every reason why you do.” The laugh that left his lips made the air lighter and my chest. And I couldn’t help giggle with him.

“You know, dominant women are really hot.” I blushed but refused to let him know he got to me with that sly comment, his sly cheeky smile already too much.

“I’m glad you feel better enough to mock me.” Sapnap smirked wider at me, and I realized I was in for it.

“If you’re going to compliment me, I can do it back.” Oh no… “But first, I’m going to get you for calling me a bear and chubby.”

“I DID NOT! I called you a bear, but I didn’t call you chubby! I said you’re super soft when I need you to be!”

“I can prove you otherwise on that.”

“OH MY GOD, I’M LEAVING!”

Sapnap laughed loudly, arms tightening around me as I tried to escape from his perverse sense of humor. “Thank you, darlin’.” I stopped struggling at the soft thank you. “For trying so hard to get me to feel better about myself.”

I smiled, hugging into him again. “I’d do anything for you, just like you’d do anything for me.” I hummed into his shoulder, so happy that he’s feeling better now.

I know we’re going to come back to this darkness at some point. But for now, it’s nice to see him smile again.

I yelped when his hands found my sides and squeezed, flailing to get free as he tried to tickle me. “Am I still a bear?” This again?

“Yes.” I screamed when I was lifted again, this time Sapnap carrying me with an arm around my back and another under my knees. Instead of tossing me like he did earlier, and I thought he would do again, he set me down carefully on the couch.

My heart swelled at how, even when playing around, he’s actively trying to change up his old habits to make sure I’m comfortable.

This time, he knelt on the side of the couch again with another devious smirk. “Am I still a bear?” Sapnap asked, punctuating each word my tiptoeing a finger up my side tauntingly.

“Yes, you’re a bear.” I took the lead, rolling and grabbing him by the shoulders quickly as he grunted in surprise.

Sapnap laughed, trying to fight back against me as I clung onto his shoulders by rocking his weight forward.

“You’re not getting away that easy!” Sapnap barked through his laughter, so I wiggled and hooked a leg around the back of his leg and yanked.

I yelped when he lost his balance and fell on me instead, letting go of his shoulders as I tried to use the confusion to get above him as he had been with me.

We nearly rolled off the couch in the struggle, Sapnap’s hands trying to grab mine but I moved faster to avoid him.

His leg pinned mine down as he made it to his side, so I threw myself into his chest and earned a shout from him when we nearly went off the couch again.

I pulled him back just in time and jumped onto him and held his arms down by the biceps onto the couch.

“I WIN!” I cheered, grinning down at him as he laughed and continued to struggle against me.

“NO! I’M GONNA WIN!” Sapnap bellowed through the laughter, and I nearly lost my control of his arms when he flexed and yanked, but I quickly pinned him by the wrists this time. Above his head so he would have to put in more effort.

“I’ve tamed a bear!” I teased, laughing right along with him as he laid his head back against the couch, eyes closed but happy.

“I’m NOT a BEAR!”

“You’re a teddy bear.” One of his eyes cracked open, glaring playfully up at me as I grinned down at him proudly. I won, haha! For once I won against him even though he’s much stronger!

“No.” Defiant as usual, Sapnap relaxed and I felt him try to shift his legs under me.

Scooting forward, he lifted his legs behind me, and I looked back as I realized he might try to push himself with me over so that he can win.

“No, you don’t!” I scrambled, letting go of his wrists to try to stop him if he rolls us. His hands immediately shot to me sides with a roaring laugh, so I dropped all my weight to make sure he’ll have to work for a win.

“I’m a bear, aren’t I? You think I can’t lift you if you deadweight?” Sapnap growled playfully, leaning up as I tried to think quick on how to get my advantage back.

I screamed when he did exactly as I feared he would before, rolling us over by pushing with his legs and pinning me to the couch.

“That was cute and all, that you thought I’d lose that easily.” Sapnap pressed an arm into the couch by my head, and I watched how his muscles flexed where his sleeve had rolled up. “Gonna call me a bear again, darlin’?” Sapnap asked mockingly, and I met his eye to realize how close we were.

His face was mere inches from mine, hair mussed up by the struggle and a sly smirk adorning his pink lips. His body was acting like a cage above me, arms on either side of my head and looking down one knee between mine while the other was pressing against the outside of my thigh.

Last time we were this close was…

Sapnap seemed to realize how close we were too. When I met his eye again, the pink flush of exertion from our wrestling had turned into a red blush. “T-this is…okay, right? I’m not…” My heart warmed as I realized he was more worried about my comfort than his embarrassment.

“I’m fine, teddy bear.” I answered, sticking my tongue out at him mockingly.

“I won, so admit I’m not a bear.”

“Make me.”

That was the wrong thing to say to a man who is literally caging me in.

Sapnap raised a brow at me, a smirk spreading across his lips before he laid more of his weight into me.

I squeaked when his leg stretched out between mine, his lower body pinning me against the couch as he propped himself up with his arms beside me and tilted his head to the side.

“I’m not a bear.”

“You’re a teddy bear.”

“Darlin’.”

“Teddy bear.”

More of his weight draped onto me, and I took a breath in preparation for his tactic.

“It’s either this until you admit I’m not a bear, or…” Sapnap trailed off, and I knew he was trying to bait me but couldn’t resist.

“Or?” I asked, trying to figure out if there was another way out so I could still win.

“Cuddle with me.” I wasn’t expecting that to be the other option.

Sapnap seemed serious though, his grin unwavering.

“And you still have to admit I’m not a bear.”

“HOW IS THAT AN ALTERNATE THEN?!” Sapnap laughed before dropping the rest of his weight onto me.

“Come on, say it.” Sapnap’s arms slipped under me, only alleviating a portion of his weight.

“Fine…” I gave in since it’s obvious there’s no way out.

“So…”

“Sapnap, you’re not a bear.” I reluctantly admitted to his wish, grumbling my words as he smirked down at me victoriously.

“Now as that so hard?”

“Yes.”

Sapnap laughed, leaning back and pulling me along with him even though I tried to deadweight again to get out of any further torment.

“Thank you, darlin’. Now I’ll hold up the other end of the deal.” Huh? Sapnap kept one of his arms hooked around my lower back, leaning back and grabbing a throw pillow from the end of the couch and setting it behind him before leaning back on it.

I was pulled onto him by his arm, catching myself from falling against him with my hands on his shoulders.

“I said cuddle too. So, c’mere.” Sapnap waved me in with his free hand, leaning back the rest of the way so his head laid on the armrest and his legs stretched out behind me.

I can’t say no to this. It’s cute, how he just wants to cuddle and act like I’m the one asking so he doesn’t have to admit to wanting it.

I crawled in, letting my legs stretch out between his as his arm around me guided me into his chest. Getting situated so I was laying my head on his shoulder, I hummed quietly when his other arm came around and caged me in against him.

Like a bear hug, only soft and warm and safe.

“Teddy bear.”

“I’ll accept that right now, since I did say I’m a cuddly teddy bear.” Sapnap hummed as his hands moved to rest in the small of my back, giving me room to move if I want to.

“You’re always so warm.” I mused after a moment of silently enjoying ourselves.

“I’m told it’s both my fiery personality and because I’m so hot.” Sapnap boasted, cracking an eye and smiling cheekily at me as he realized I was watching his face.

“Hmm.” I hummed thoughtfully, watching his brow raise curiously at my response. “I could see it.” I reached a hand up and dragged my fingertips through his thin beard on his jaw line.

Sapnap’s eyes fluttered shut, and his chest rose and fell beneath me with a heavy sigh. Whether it’s from my gentle touch, or admitting he might be right, I’ll leave up in the wind since he’s happy.

“This is what I wanted since we saved you guys. To just hold you and remind myself you’re safe.” Sapnap admitted suddenly with a quiet whisper, his upper cheeks dusting pink. “You’ve been with George most of the time though, so I didn’t ask.”

“I’m here.” I patted my hand on his cheek, his eye cracking open. “I’m safe. I’m home with you, with all of you.” I smiled gently at him as he reached for my hand on his cheek and held it there.

“I know. I really, really needed this.” Sapnap murmured, leaning down closer to me and letting me lean up to press my forehead to his cheek soothingly.

“Hey, Dream ne—” Our moment was broken by someone entering the room, both of us pulling back and looking towards the door to see Techno standing there in silence. “Never mind, I’m leaving. I’ll ask George.” Techno turned around and walked right back out without another word.

We sat there in silence for a moment. Just staring at the closed door. When Techno didn’t come back, we both giggled before gently pulling apart. “In the future, if we cuddle like this again, we can do it later when they won’t come in.” Sapnap teased as I rolled over in his arms to get up.

“I think we might have traumatized Techno a little bit.” I joined him, earning a snort through his giggling.

“He’s such a virgin if he’s traumatized by that.” I swatted his arm as I restrained the urge to laugh at his joke, pulling away enough to sit up.

“Says the real virgin Teddy Bear.” I taunted, looking over my shoulder to see he wasn’t even trying to get up. He just laid there with his arms folded behind his head.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not, but we can test it out together if you want.” Sapnap cheekily tilted his head to the side with his offer.

“Oh, my god. I’m done, I’m leaving!” I got up quickly as Sapnap continued laughing at his dirty humor. “Dream might need both of us, pervert.” I pointed out when he still didn’t get up.

“I’m the pervert? You’re the one that was sitting in my lap!”

“You pulled me there!”

Still laughing and laying on his back, I rolled my eyes at his perverseness and decided to go find Dream before Sapnap worsens his teasing.

“I am going to go find Dream, Horny Teddy Bear.” I advised, making my way to the door and casting him a cheeky smile for the new nickname.

“Don’t you dare call me that from now on!” That got him up, but I was already gone before he could do a thing about it.

Techno and George weren’t in George’s room when I checked, but I saw the man that was looking for me or Sap as I passed the window. Standing out by the river edge with his back to me.

I started running when I heard Sapnap’s door open just as I passed it.

No one else is inside. Where is everyone? Where did they all go off to?

Getting out to Dream, I realized when I saw the whole team sitting on the edge of the river and buzzing with excitement.

“What’s going on?” I asked, Sapnap’s heavy footsteps behind me telling me he caught up.

“We got the stuff for the Nether Portal.” Dream revealed, turning to me with a proud gleam in his green gaze.

“You got the obsidian?” Sapnap asked, dashing up to look in Dream’s bag when he pulled it off his shoulder.

“We got enough and then some for a few other things. We picked a spot, so who’s ready to build this thing?” Dream asked, immediately met with excited whoops from Tommy and Tubbo.

“Hell yeah!” Sapnap cheered only for Bad to shout at him for his language.

“We’re not going today, right?” George asked, sitting next to Techno and Wilbur on the riverbank.

“Nope, we’re just gonna build it and then when we’re all supplied, we’ll all go in. Oswald gave me a book,” Dream pulled a book from his bag. “On how to survive in there, so we’re going to need to prepare.” Dream announced with excitement mingling in his words.

“Isn’t it basically like Hell in there?” I asked, plucking the book from his hand.

“Language. But yeah, it’s really, really hot in there so we’re going to need to pack a lot of water and healing supplies.” Bad revealed as the only one who’s actually been to the Nether so far.

“Alright then, half of us let’s build a shelter to put the portal in, the other half let’s work on supplies for the trip.” Dream announced, being met with the group dividing to do as he asked.

I guess it’s about time that we head into the Nether. Hopefully, this goes better than our last big plan of the Pillager city raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Quick authors note because I'm rushing to post this! That was both an angsty and fluffy chapter, wouldn't you say? First off, we talked with George. But we found out our trauma is a little more present than we realized with Sapnap. And that we're not the only ones traumatized, since even he's having nightmares too.**
> 
> **Our whole team is damaged, but that's okay because we can heal together. As shown by how we managed to fix things with Sapnap and get right back to our usual playfulness with him. Oh, did I forget to mention cuddliness? Honestly, I could see him or Dream as being the cuddly ones in real life. George seems too shy xD**
> 
> **Who watched the Chess tournament yesterday? Who did you root for if you did? Our underdog Sapitus won against Gogy! That literally made the whole thing, just seeing those two make it to the finals! I was so proud and amused by how sassy Sapnap was with George.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm rushing to post this, so I'll post and see you next chapter!!!**


	34. Ch. 34: Quarrel

"Let me help!"

"Nope."

I placed down the last brick for the platform, glancing over my shoulder at George's frustrated groan as he sat beneath a tree, Dream still not letting him do anything since his ribs are still healing.

"The platform is done!" I announced, Dream immediately dashing over with the obsidian to place down.

"Now we place it in a rectangle." Dream instructed, handing off half the obsidian to me so build the portal.

"I'm turning the thing on." Sapnap announced as he started on the walls to enclose the portal.

"That's the only thing you could turn on." George quipped from his spot nearly watching.

"Really? I had no problem turning your mom on, I couldn't turn her off if I tried!" I rolled my eyes at the two brothers.

"Like this." Dream flipped his book to a page and showed it to me.

Seeing the black and white example on the paper, I placed down the base as Dream rapidly built up.

Everyone else was out getting supplies for the trip. We also decided before splitting off that we'd talk to Arius first, since he and Bad have been to the Nether before. Arius might have some little bits of information for us.

"Are you even going to let me go?" George asked, voice dripping with frustration.

"Yes, you're going." Dream answered him with a little frustration himself. Whatever is going on between them that he's basically babying George, I don't know.

But I'm not going to pry, because there's already enough going on. We don't need internal fighting before we go somewhere dangerous like the Nether.

"Bad hasn't said anything else about the Nether, has he?" Sapnap asked, breaking the moment of tense silence that fell after Dream and George's short words.

"Not really." From what little I've heard Bad say about the Nether, all I've gathered is that it's a harsh place and we're in for a rough trip. Especially if it's hot in there, I'm thinking we might need a change of clothes.

Something light since we're going to need to avoid heat stroke.

"We'll get some more information from Arius." Dream said before pausing his building with just one obsidian block left to go. "George, come here." What's he up to?

George grumbled under his breath as he got up, trudging over to us. "What?"

"Here, place the last block." Dream held the obsidian out to George, who stared back at it in confusion.

"What? Why?" George asked, and I rolled my eyes at how blind he can be sometimes.

"You wanted to help, so finish it off." Dream offered, offered obsidian still extended towards our injured friend.

George scoffed, snatching the obsidian moodily from Dream's hand and slapping it into place before turning around and walking back to his tree he was sat beneath. "Ooh, one block. That's so helpful." George muttered under his breath.

I barely saw Dream roll his eyes behind his mask as he turned back to the now finished portal.

I glanced over to Sapnap building the walls, seeing he was as uncomfortable as I felt with the tension between the two best friends. He met my eye as I nodded between the two in a silent question, shrugging his shoulders before continuing to build.

I'll...actually, I'm not sure I want in the middle of this.

"When the building is done, we'll light it. The book says to keep it enclosed, since sometimes creatures from the Nether can get through the portal." Dream revealed as I joined Sapnap in building the walls around the portal.

"What do we need exactly for in there?"

"Light clothes might be one. So we don't overheat and get heatstroke." I pointed out as Sapnap handed me some more bricks for the walls.

"It's gonna be even hotter since I'm there." Sapnap boasted, and I looked around the brick I had just placed to see his cocky smirk aimed at me.

"Bad says water and healing supplies too. Which was a given." Dream ignored Sapnap's prideful comment, placing down an archway for a door into the Nether Portal's room.

"Well, those of us that don't have light clothing are going to need to make some." I pointed out, since the only one's I've seen with anything lighter than jeans and long sleeves are Sapnap and Dream. Dream always has a short sleeve on under his hoodie, and Sapnap sleeps in shorts.

"George?" Dream turned to look at our resident tailor, since it's always been George fixing clothes when they get ripped.

"I'm supposed to be on bedrest." George sassed Dream instead of giving an honest reaction.

"Oh, my god." Dream grumbled under his breath, and I moved over towards Sapnap to avoid the inevitable argument that's going to happen if they keep this up. "Stop acting like such a baby." There it is.

"Stop treating me like a baby." George returned effortlessly as Sapnap pulled me behind the wall he's working on, so we don't get caught in the crosshairs of the two.

"I'm making sure you get your rest."

"I don't need rest. I've already gotten plenty."

"Your ribs aren't fully healed yet, dumbass."

"You're not my dad, dumbass."

"Come on, let's go before they drag us into this." Sapnap offered, and I couldn't agree more.

Sadly, as soon as we tried to make a run for the house, the two saw us.

"I'm taking care of both of you, dumbass. I'm not babying you. Once you're healed, I'll let you do whatever you want just the same as her." I looked back to see Dream jab a thumb towards my direction.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so sure." George grumbled, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, she got strangled and beat too, and I don't see you doing even a quarter of the babying to her that you've done to me.

"GEORGE!" I snapped, not having wanted them to know about that fight. I don't even want to remember that day in the cell, let alone have to tell the others.

George's temper mellowed as he looked towards me, and I barely saw the apologetic glimmer in his eye before Dream interrupted. "What happened?" Dream's eyes moved to me, green gaze blazing with rage.

"We are going to let you guys talk this out!" Sapnap grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the back fence gate. "We're going to go check on the others!"

"Sapnap, don't you dare!" Dream called after us, but I started running alongside Sap so we could get out of here before the nuclear bomb takes all four of us too.

We stopped running once we were further down river, far enough away hopefully.

"I hate when they fight." Sapnap grumbled, letting go of my hand at last and adjusting his bandana as some of his hair had fallen into his face.

"They're so childish when they fight each other." I muttered, walking over to sit down by the river's edge.

"Just let them fight it out. Dream is babying George, but George is being a brat about it at the same time. They're both at fault, and they both need to work it out." Sapnap sat down beside me, dropping his bag beside him.

"Have they ever fought like that before? It was so bitter..."

"Once. When I first met up with them. It was...kind of different because of what they fought about. But this one is just stupid." Sapnap admitted with a shake of his head.

"What was it about last time?" I asked, genuinely confused since they're the closest ones here.

"It's not my place to share, darlin'." He does have a point. I shouldn't pry, that's rude of me. "Are you alright though? You...seemed really pissed that George said that."

"I'm fine, Sapnap. I just didn't want to think about it again. I don't..." I trailed off, willing the memory of a hand squeezing down on my throat away. "It's not like I have to worry. The pillager that did it died minutes later by Keres. I just...the memory is still there even if he isn't." I explained carefully, leaning into Sapnap when his arm came around my shoulder.

"It's not gonna happen again. We're here to protect you, plus you're a badass and can slaughter any pillager that tries." I laughed at his words, laying my head on his shoulder.

"If I don't, I know you will." Sapnap hummed excitedly just at the idea.

"Let me know when you want to go back, it is getting kind of late." I followed his gaze down the river, seeing the sun dipping below the tree line across the water from us.

"I didn't realize that."

"Neither did I, I planned on staying out here for at least an hour with you while they cool off!" We laughed at how we so eagerly ran that we didn't pay attention to the time. "Wanna build that hot tub with me? It'll be a good distraction."

"Oh, my god. You and that hot tub! You're not going to give up till we build it, are you?"

"Nope!"

I pushed myself back to my feet, laughing as Sapnap stood to follow me home.

"George has the magma cubes, so we need to get them from him and then we can build it."

"Copy that, mama."

I smacked his shoulder lightly, but he just laughed at his own stupid name that rarely shows itself anymore.

"You're getting the magma cubes for that."

"Got it. Big, tough teddy bear will get his darlin' her magma cubes." Oh, my god...

"I hate you."

"I know you don't mean that."

"I'm going to push you in when it's done and let you melt."

"Mm, burn me, baby, it'll feel so fucking good."

"STOP!"

I started running to get away from him as he bent over laughing at his own perverted humor, reaching the base with a full minute before he did.

Dream and George were no longer over by the Nether Portal. Hopefully, they're done fighting and we can get back to semi-normalcy.

"Where did you guys go?" Wilbur asked, walking outside just as Sapnap came in the gate behind me.

"We had to get away from the quarreling couple." Sapnap revealed, and the way Wilbur's lips curled into a smirk told me that he knew about the fighting.

"You mean Dream and George? We came back to them seething at each other. They took it back to the library when they realized we were here." Great, that's just great. "What happened?"

"George is tired of being stuck on bedrest." I answered, simple and leaving out the most of it.

"Oh, that again? He'll get over it." Wilbur waved off, and I laughed at how he's so unaffected by the bickering. "Try living with Tommy a little longer, everything's a fight with him."

"I'm gonna go get the magma cubes for the hot tub." Sapnap nearly pranced off to go get started, and I laughed at how he's so excited over basically a bath.

"How did it go with you guys?" I asked, walking towards the door with Wilbur.

"Techno pushed Tommy in the river, so it went grand." I snorted at how Wilbur seems both annoyed and amused with this.

"Welcome home!" I was greeted at the door by Bad and Tubbo's happy voices, both of them sitting on a new couch just past Dream's door.

They're really working quick to get our home cozier, aren't they?

"We're going to build a fireplace tonight." Tubbo announced excitedly, his bag on his lap and a grin spread ear to ear.

"Apparently, Sapnap and I are building a hot tub." I revealed, laughing when I was met with a chorus of excited cheers at the news of the amenity that Sapnap won't stop asking for.

"How did building the Nether portal go?" Bad asked, standing up from the couch and stretching his arms over his head.

"It went fine. Dream said we're going to light it once the building around it is done. He said sometimes creatures can come through."

"Oh, yeah! That's why Arius put theirs behind a locked door, they had zombie pigmen coming through." Bad revealed as if we knew what those were.

"Are they dangerous?" Tubbo asked as Wilbur took Bad's seat on the couch.

"I doubt it, look at what happened at the Pillager city." Wilbur mused with a lazy smile, and I snorted at how quickly he seems to have gotten over what happened.

I wish I could put on a face like that. My scars are too fresh, too raw, I guess.

"I got the MAGMA CUBES!" Sapnap announced loudly as he came through the door from the hallway, his bag slung over his shoulder and a huge grin.

"Where's Techno and Tommy?" I asked as Sapnap strolled up to me, leaning an arm on my shoulder with a proud smile.

"Tommy's showering again, and Techno's in the library looking something up." Huh, that doesn't sound bad at all since Wilbur just said that Dream and George took their argument there.

If he's in the library, then either Dream and George are elsewhere or they're going to drag him into it.

"Let's go, darlin'! I wanna soak tonight!" I was dragged out the door by Sapnap before I could say anything else, Sapnap laughing happily when I tried to get away.

"Where are we building it?" I asked since the original plan was to use the pond right in front of the house.

"Right here! I got some smooth stone and a few things to make it look nice, let's get started before it gets dark!" Sapnap offered, eyes closed and grin contagious.

How can't I get as excited as he is when he gives me that kind of energy?

Sapnap told me his design as we worked, giving me slabs to lay the base and digging it out enough to fit our entire team. It ended up looking more like a pool than a little hot tub, since we need it to fit nine people at once if possible.

With the base placed down, he let me put the magma cubes in since I know how it works best. "Don't step on them, it'll hurt." I warned as I placed the magma cubes in while Sapnap filled the stone tub up with more water.

"We work good together, huh darlin'?" Sapnap asked once we finished, looking over our creation with a proud grin.

"Yeah, we could fix it up a little more with like decorations and such." I offered, only for Sapnap to turn his grin on me.

"I've already got that covered. Close your eyes." I laughed but played along anyways.

I heard him walk off, and stuff being placed before finally his hands took mine and led me forward. "Can I open them now?"

"Mhm." Sapnap hummed in agreement, so I opened my eyes.

My eyes widened when I saw what he added in that short amount of time.

In each corner of the hot tub, he had built pillars up and connected them with a row of smooth stone slabs. Torches lit the insides of the pillars, making sure it's nice and bright if we want to use the hot tub at night.

Surrounding the hot tub on the grass was a bunch of flowers, and my heart leaped for a moment at remembering the last place I saw with so many flowers.

"It's beautiful." I admitted, turning to Sapnap to see his eyes on me alone. A warm grin spread over his lips.

"Ready to try it out?" Sapnap asked, nodding towards the finally built hot tub.

"How's about after dinner? We need to cook, and I doubt the others would appreciate us coming inside soaked." I knew I wouldn't appreciate a trail of water across the wood floors of the living room.

"Aw, come on."

"I can't get in right now anyways. I'm not dressed for it." I also pointed out how I was wearing jeans, not something you want to jump in a hot tub in.

"Well..." I turned around when I saw the smirk spread over his lips as he looked down at my jeans.

"Bye, I'm going to go make dinner." With that, I went inside to start on dinner for the group.

"Wait! Come on!" Nope, Horny Teddy Bear.

I was joined in the kitchen by Tommy, to my surprise. "You look...annoyed." I commented as he stood at the counter and chopped at the beef and lamb viciously.

"Techno's being an ass."

"LANGUAGE!"

I snorted as Tommy turned in the direction of Bad around the corner in the living room, gesturing angrily in his direction.

"What did Techno do?" I asked, throwing the meat into the furnaces to start cooking.

"He's trying to say I shouldn't go to the Nether."

"What? Why?" I asked, confused by the logic here.

"He says I'm not mature enough." I nearly laughed, as I realized what he was getting annoyed by.

"Um, I think he's just messing with you, Tommy."

"He pushed me in the river!" I moved out of range of him when he shouted, Tubbo peeking around the corner a second later.

"Techno pushed you in the river because he said it would be funny since you were being annoying." Tubbo admitted, screaming when Tommy charged towards him like it was his fault.

"Do you want some help?" Bad took Tommy's place to help me with dinner.

"Thank you, Bad." I said as he immediately started getting the vegetables ready.

"You shouldn't do this all alone, we're a team!" Bad mused with a carefree smile, effortlessly cutting beets up.

"I know, before all of you joined us it would be George and I making dinner each night. I'm used to having this in my daily schedule." I admitted, throwing more stuff in the furnaces to cook.

"Is George okay? I heard he was in an argument earlier." Bad said as I heard Tommy and Tubbo roughhousing around the corner in the living room.

I sighed, watching him put the vegetables in the furnace for the last part of dinner. "I'm not sure, I hope so. I've never seen him get in an argument like that before." I muttered as we started taking the finished fishes out to put on the table.

"He'll be fine! Those two have a really close bond." He knows the argument is with Dream? "I'm sure they just need some time to cool down before they can talk rationally." Bad continued, a comforting smile cast my way.

I'm used to Bad's positive outlook by now. But his words, that smile, helped me believe he's right and that Dream and George will be fine.

"Thank you, Bad." I smiled at him, and his own smile grew happily.

"Of course! Should we start rounding everyone up for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

We enlisted Tommy to do it, since he was just chasing Tubbo around the living room with unintelligible words flying faster than light from his mouth.

Bad and I finished plating everything as Sapnap ambled in with Wilbur. "After dinner then?" Wilbur asked Sapnap as they grinned at each other.

"Yeah! Whoever wants to join is welcome, we made the hot tub big enough, right darlin'?" Sapnap's eyes drifted my way with a warm glint in his eyes.

"I still don't have clothes for it." I reminded as he and Wilbur sat down at the table.

"We're going in in our shorts or boxers." Sapnap replied with a smirk, Wilbur giving me the exact same smirk.

Oh, great. These two are going to work together to try to get me into that hot tub with them. As well as work together to torment me...

The conversation came to an end when Dream came through the door, silent and the air becoming instantly heavier with tension.

I sat down next to Sapnap subconsciously, happier when I met his eye to see him silently conveying it'll be fine.

Everyone else piled in around the table, George being the last and just as silent as Dream.

"Well, this is awkward." Bad broke the silence, and Tommy snorted back a laugh and nearly spat out his milk seconds later.

"We can't take you anywhere, can we?" Techno taunted, smirking down at Tommy as he choked on his drink.

The tension lessoned more when Tommy spat an insult at Techno, who just laughed as Bad yelled at Tommy for swearing.

"Guys, this food is great!" Tubbo complimented as we continued plating the dishes for everyone, a piece of chicken leg hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Tubbo, don't talk with your mouth full." Wilbur chided him halfheartedly, and I smiled at how they act so much like a family.

"I miss the sweet berry juice from the village." Sapnap mused as everyone's plates were finally loaded up.

"Our berry bushes are nearly grown; you'll get some here soon, teddy bear." I promised, patting him on the head with a cheeky smile.

"Don't treat me like one of the dogs." Sapnap complained, and it instantly turned against him as Tommy, Tubbo and I started to mock him.

"He's got less of a bite than Rat!" Tommy mocked, pounding his fists on the table as he laughed.

As Sapnap started to rip on Tommy, I turned my gaze down the table to where Dream and George were still silent. Not a single word has left either of them, while the rest of us are talking and joking around as usual.

Dream's head was down, eating in silence with his shoulders tense like they had been earlier outside.

George on the other hand looked miserable, leaning his elbows on the table and slouching unhappily as he ate in silence.

Do they really have to torment themselves just because of a fight between the two of them? Close themselves off to us like this?

George tilted his head in our direction, and barely met my eye with a confused quirk of a brow at having caught me staring.

With others between he and I, I can't just ask him across the table if he's alright. He probably wouldn't even answer me, with Dream two seats down from him.

"Yo, I'm getting in the hot tub after this. NO KIDS ALLOWED! ADULT TIME ONLY!" I rolled my eyes as Tommy and Tubbo immediately started shouting back at Sapnap, deciding I might take the distraction of the others going for a soak to try to talk to George or Dream.

They're both so unhappy, I can't just let them suffer like this. I don't know what I can do to help, but at least I can be here and try something for them. Anything.

"I'm going back to the library if anyone needs me." Dream spoke up finally as dinner was winding down, standing from the table and not even looking our way as he put his plate up to clean later and left.

"Awkward." Tommy faked a cough through his comment about Dream, immediately giving all of us a confused hum when we glared at him for the unneeded comment with George still sitting with us.

"I'm going back to my bedrest." George got up right after that, waving a hand in the air at the comment of bed rest before leaving the same as Dream had.

"Anyone gonna try to talk to them?" Techno asked once George was out of the room.

"Just let them cool off."

"Yeah, we shouldn't intervene. It's not our fight."

"It's really goddamn awkward. They didn't say a word at all."

"Language!"

Sapnap met my eye as I leaned back in my chair, offering me a small sad smile.

"You guys go enjoy the hot tub. I'm going to try to talk to at least one of them." I offered, pushing my chair back to go do pick one of the guys to talk down.

"Darlin', you really shouldn't."

"Sap, I'll be fine." I promised, putting my plate with the others to clean later.

"What about the hot tub? You were gonna join us." Wilbur tried to bait me out of it, but the hot tub isn't as important to me as two of my closest friends.

"Yeah, you said after dinner." Sapnap tried to use puppy dog eyes on me, but I just rolled my eyes playfully at his attempt.

"Maybe after I'm done chatting with them."

With that, I left them in the kitchen to go find Dream first. George is more likely to talk but Dream and I probably should talk anyways about the earlier incident of George telling him about the fight in the cell.

The walk to the library seemed longer than usual, probably out of worry over what I'm going to say. How I'm going to help. What he might say to me.

I stopped in front of the closed door, taking a moment to steady my worries and nerves and collect my thoughts on the whole situation.

Pushing the door open, I stopped when I heard two voices.

"—was pissed at you I wouldn't try this hard to keep you on bedrest." Dream's voice drifted to me from the bookshelves, out of sight.

"You knew I didn't want to rest. Sitting in that room alone all day is driving me mad, all I can do is think about..."

"The prison. I know, and if I knew that I wouldn't have left you alone back there. The sooner you get better, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"What if we can't?" I should leave, I shouldn't stand here and listen to their private conversation. "What if there is no way out of here? What if we're just stuck here?"

"There's a way out, George. I know there is. I just need to be sure you guys are safe while I focus on finding it."

"Stop trying to do it all yourself! Look what happens when we don't talk! When we pull apart."

"Oh, please. You have her to talk to. You don't need me." My heart sank at the callous words.

"She needs you too. We both do. But you can't baby us. We need to talk, figure things out together."

"She has you, she's fine. You're fine. You do a hell of a lot more for her than I have, so just focus on helping her while I focus on getting you two home." Dream...how didn't I see that you're hurting too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The best friends are fighting! The closest pair are fighting! No! No! I really had trouble writing this chapter, because George streamed, then Karl, then Big Q and they are the biggest distraction from writing...**
> 
> **But look, it looks like they might be talking it out at the end there. But we also see that Dream must be going through something as well, if his words to George mean anything. Our poor Green boy is trying to shoulder getting us home alone...**
> 
> **I'm rushing again for this authors note! First, real quick, this is for those that saw Karl's karaoke stream last night. How did y'all feel about it? Sapnap said he didn't wanna sing then popped off! Dream too! It's too bad Gogy didn't do a solo...**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I need to go start the next chapter! I'll see you there!**


	35. Ch. 35: Atlas

I had barely left the library and walked down the stairs when George came down behind me, barely noticing me and almost walking into me. "Oh, sorry, luv." George said as he stepped around me.

"Are you okay, Georgie?" I asked, meeting his eye and visibly seeing the frustration mixing in his brown eyes.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. I'm just gonna go read in my room." George answered, looking away as though he knew I could see the truth in his eyes. That I knew there was a lot more wrong than meets the eye.

"Are you sure? You could join us in the hot tub." I offered, hoping he would agree instead of mope in his room.

"No, go enjoy the hot tub with the others. Um...but..."

"Yes?"

"Are you...staying in my room again tonight, or are you gonna stay with Sap?" Huh? Why would he ask that?

"What do you mean? Why would I stay with Sapnap when you and I sleep better together?" I asked, George keeping his gaze down the hall instead of looking at me. But I saw the way his ears reddened with a blush.

"I know you weren't happy that I told Dream about what happened. And I...I know you and Sapnap have been spending a lot of today together too." George shrugged his shoulders at the second half.

"I'm not mad at you, George. I just want you and Dream to...I just want you guys to be happy again." I admitted softly, Dream's words from earlier echoing in my mind again.

"I came to check on you guys earlier. I...I heard you guys in the library." I admitted, and at that George finally met my eye again.

"You did?"

"I wasn't trying to intrude on your talk with him. I was going to check on him and get the inevitable talk about the prison with him out of the way. I thought you were in your room." I explained as I saw the way his eyes softened.

"Hey, it's okay. If we wanted to talk in private, we shouldn't do it in a public space like the library." George mused with a small smile.

"Did you know something was going on with him? Before today?" I asked, and his smile turned into a frown.

"No. I guess I was too focused on my own problems to realize he had some of his own too." George admitted, shoulders slouching guiltily as I felt my own guilt sink into my stomach.

"I guess we both were." I agreed, frowning as well. A door shut behind me, and I looked back in time to see our masked friend reach the top of the stairs.

He stopped when he saw us, looking between both of us for a moment before continuing down the stairs.

"Why are you two standing in the middle of the hallway?" Dream asked as he reached us, and I realized his mask extended further than his face.

Whatever else he and George talked about, how he's feeling, he's masking it from us. But now that we've seen the cracks, I know it. I know that there's more behind that mask of his.

"I was just inviting George to join us in the hot tub. Do you want to give it a test?" I asked, deciding it wouldn't be right to talk about the serious stuff all together. Dream and I should talk alone.

"No, I'm good. We have a lot to do, a lot to get together for the Nether trip." Dream said while walking past us.

George met my eye, and I saw the way his gaze softened before he sighed and turned towards Dream. "She wanted to talk to you, actually." What? George, don't!

Dream stopped, turning back around to face us.

His eyes met mine, and I froze under his intense stare. It felt like he was trying to read me just by looking at me.

"If this is about earlier, I'm sorry that you had to hear us fighting." Dream apologized as George started to try to walk away to his room.

"No, that's not what it's about." I admitted, silently glaring after George for forcing me to talk to Dream before I have a chance to think about what to say.

I know, I know he's trying to help. But I want Dream to know for sure that we're here for him. That we can help him even if he wants to take everything upon himself.

Dream's tense shoulders slumped, and he started walking back towards me. "Let's talk in the library, then. It's a little more private than the hallway." A little? Wait, does he know I heard their talk earlier?

We walked back into the library in silence, and my internal question was answered when Dream locked the door behind us.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, Dream joining me. It's just like last time, huh? Except, this time the problem isn't between he and I. It's about how he's trying to do everything himself.

"I guess I'll start about earlier. About what George told you."

"I know the pillager is dead. Good riddance at that." I watched as he pulled his mask off, smiling at him when his face was revealed. I'm so happy he trusts me enough to get comfortable and show his face to me...

"I honestly didn't want to remember it, that's why I didn't tell you guys." I muttered as he propped his feet up on the table in front of us.

"That's not why you want to talk to me though. Is it about what you heard when you walked in here earlier?" Yeah...he knows.

"I didn't mean to. I was coming to check on you, then I was going to check on George. I didn't know you were talking, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's fine. If we wanted it private-"

"You wouldn't have had it in a public place like the library."

Dream snorted back a laugh. "George and I think too alike."

"That's why I didn't want to see you fighting. He's your brother." Dream's mood sobered at my words. "You two have never fought like that, I was worried."

"It's alright, we'll be fine. We talked, now it's best if we just cool off." Like Bad said...they just need to cool off. "I'm sorry we worried you."

"It's alright, Dream. I just want to help you both if I can. But...you need to let us help you, Dream." I pointed out, watching the way he slumped into the couch a little more at my words.

"Beautiful, I appreciate the offer. But I'm focusing on getting all of you home." Dream replied, looking ahead at the bookshelves instead of at me.

"You're not Atlas, Dream. You can't bear the weight of the world on your shoulders. You shouldn't punish yourself for whatever reason you have by trying to do this alone." I advised, earning his gaze once more for the comment of Atlas.

"Atlas, huh? I didn't think you read that much." I chose to ignore his attempt at baiting me off topic. "I can't get distracted anymore. We need to get out of here before things get worse."

"Distracted? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused on how he thinks he's been distracted.

"You and George wouldn't have been kidnapped if we weren't so distracted by the village." Dream flatly stated, my heart sinking in realization.

"Dream, if you're trying to take the blame for what happened-"

"I am to blame. I got distracted by everything that was going on. I should have focused on getting us a portal built so we could get closer to getting home." Dream stated, and I was even more disheartened by how, even with his mask off, his face was as flat as his mask.

Does he really believe that? Can he honestly believe he alone is at fault for George and I getting kidnapped?

"Dream..." I reached for him, even more disheartened by how he seemed to tense at me reaching for his hands. "What happened was horrible. But none of it was your fault. And besides, if we hadn't gotten taken, we might not have met the others. You might not have met Techno, we might not have met Wilbur, Tommy or Tubbo."

"George and I getting taken had the end result of our team, our family, getting out of there together and stronger than when we arrived."

Dream stared back at me in silence as I gently clasped his hands in mine, and I worried that he might not believe me from the silence.

"How can you still be so positive when they tortured you?" Dream asked, genuine amazement twinkling in his green eyes.

"Because I have my friends with me. I have you, and George, and Sapnap, and all the new friends we've made." I admitted honestly, smiling up at him.

Dream's gaze softened, and I watched all his tension begin to melt from him right before my eyes. "Then focus on them, for me. Focus on making sure they're all okay, that they're not still hurt from what happened." Dream asked of me.

"I can't just leave you out, just because you ask me to. I care about you Dream. I don't want you to try to ignore that you're hurt too just to get us out of here. We all need to heal." I reminded him, since ignoring pain never works. Ignoring a wound won't make it heal, it'll just worsen it and fester it.

"I'll be fine."

"Dream, please, let us help. If you don't, it's only going to hurt you and us in the end." I admitted softly, since just knowing he doesn't want our help is enough to hurt George and I more.

Dream's brows furrowed as he frowned, a heavy sigh leaving his nose. "You've been through much worse-"

"No excuse you make to try to convince me otherwise is going to work." I stopped him before he could try to argue. "I care about you. I want to help you. I hate knowing that you've been hurt too, and it took me this long to realize it." I whispered the last part, letting go of Dream's hands.

Only he reached up for my face and cupped it in his much larger hands. "Stop it, don't feel guilty. I'm good at hiding how I'm feeling, the mask helps." I glared weakly at him for the attempt of a joke. "I didn't want you guys to know. George only figured it out because he's caught the brunt of my babying."

"I know he's your brother, and he caught the worse of what happened out there, but he..."

"He hates it. And he's going stir crazy. I know. But I just...keep remembering that day at the arena, seeing him getting beat down by the pillagers and not being able to do anything about it. I hate that it got to that point, that we couldn't do anything sooner to stop that from happening." Dream revealed, letting his hands drop from my face and to my shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you're at fault. And that also doesn't mean you can try to protect him from anything ever happening again by locking him up in his room all day. Yes, bad things happened to us. We all suffered. But we're going to keep suffering if we pull apart. We need to work together; we need to heal together." I reached up and pressed my hand to his cheek when he looked away, leading his gaze back.

Dream's eyes fluttered shut, leaning into my fingers with a soft sigh from his nose.

"I'm supposed to be the leader." Dream muttered as I moved my other hand up to the back of his neck, carding my fingers into his dirty blond locks. "I'm supposed to do better, lead you guys home."

"You don't have to take that mantle alone. We're all friends, we're family." Dream's eyes drifted open, staring down at me. "We lead together and work together and heal together. I can't help you if you don't let me, though." I whispered the last bit, and his gaze softened.

"Sorry, beautiful. I just wanted you guys taken care of first." Dream admitted, closing his eyes again as I slowly dragged my fingers through his hair. "You're important to me."

"You're important to us too. To me." Dream's hands came up to my face again.

"I kind of just figured I could wait until we're out of here." Dream hummed; his hands gentle like he thought I might break. "The faster I work, the faster that could happen, you know?"

"We don't need to rush. We're all safe now, we're in no rush. We'll get out of here in due time, but don't destroy yourself to rush it along."

"I'm sorry I'm not as open as George, beautiful. I knew you'd be fine, 'cause you have him and Sap."

"I need you too, Dream." Dream's eyes fluttered open, a myriad of emotion swirling in the warm green gaze of his.

But I saw the pain above all. The aching pain that he's been hiding from us. The festering wounds that can't properly close because he keeps picking them back open.

I moved my hand from his cheek and to the back of his neck, pulling him down to me as his hands dropped to my sides and he hugged into me.

Dream laid his face against my shoulder, letting me do the same as I felt him tremble slightly with whatever he's thinking or feeling.

"I'm here, if you need me too." I whispered, keeping my one hand carded into his hair at the back of his head and dragging slowly across his scalp.

"I...I do." Dream muttered quietly, pulling me tighter to him. "I just..."

"It's alright, just relax and let it out if you have to." I shushed, more than happy to help however he wants. Even if it's just to hold each other like this for as long as he needs.

"I thought my brother wasn't going to come home with us." Dream admitted, shoulders tensing at the mention.

"He is, he's home with us. He's going to get out of here with us. All of us will." I answered, moving a hand to his shoulders to rub soothing circles through his hoodie and shirt.

"I tried to tell him about it. But he's so pissed at me about the babying."

"He understands, Dream. He knows you're worried about him."

"Are you pissed at me too?"

"No, Dream. I know you. I know you only do something if you think it's best for us. I couldn't me mad at you for trying to do something that you think is right."

"It's George, though. I know how protective you two are of each other now, after what's happened." I silenced him by rubbing his shoulders a little rougher.

"I'm protective of you too." I clarified, not about to let anything happen to any of them. Least of all my three closest friends.

That dreadful feeling I had when I woke from my nightmare filled my chest again, a reminder that whatever my nightmare had been about, it involved the three of them.

Dream must have sensed my dread because he pulled away to look down at me. "What's wrong?" Dream asked, searching my face like he could find the answers there.

"My nightmare involved you too. I don't remember it, but...I just...somehow know it did. I think that's why it was worse, why I sleepwalked and all that. Because my nightmare involved you three, and it terrified me." I explained as best I could, looking down as Dream's lips fell to a frown.

"It was just a nightmare. Whatever it was, it's not going to come true. I'm definitely not going anywhere without you guys." Dream reminded, leading my gaze back up with his hand under my chin.

"The point stands though. You matter to me just as much as George does. Just as much as Sapnap does. I don't want you guys fighting, I don't want you hurting." I admitted as his thumb dragged along my cheek slowly, almost like he was mapping my skin.

We fell into silence, just enjoying the comfort of each other close. I could feel Dream's tension melt away beneath my fingers, like just this alone was healing to him.

Maybe it is. Maybe just being close to me, or George, or Sapnap is the medicine Dream needs to heal.

"Dream?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me if something is wrong from now on? Let me help you too?" I asked softly as he pulled back again to look down on me.

Dream pursed his lips, like he was thinking it over. In return, I tugged on the small hairs at the back of his neck. A grunt left him as I proceeded to rub into the skin with the tips of my fingers. "That's not fair."

"Please?"

Dream groaned, laying his face back on my shoulder heavily. "Alright. I'll try to remember to tell you. But we need to get out of here, beautiful. I want you guys safe." Dream reminded, and I once more felt the tension return to his shoulders at the mention of our need to get out of this place.

I have an idea.

I pulled away, laughing when a groaning whine left him as I withdrew my hands from his hair. "Come on." I took his hand instead, trying to tug him to his feet.

"Where are you trying to lead me? Just stay here." Dream countered, trying to tug me back so I dug my feet into the ground so he would have to fight me with his bigger strength.

"Nope. I am going to get you to relax. It's been a while, so all the others should be going to bed here or already there." I reasoned, pulling on his hand again.

Dream huffed dramatically, reluctantly getting up to follow my lead. "What's your plan?"

"Hot tub. You, me, Sap and George. If they're awake." I offered, smiling at him as I watched his nose crinkle at the idea.

"I'm g-"

"No getting out of it. I didn't want to do it either, earlier. But we need to relax, and we should do it together." I explained, leading him towards the door once he retrieved his mask off the couch.

"George isn't going to agree to it. We talked, but we need time to cool down." Right...

"We can still offer." I countered his argument, letting him put his mask back on before we were out the door.

Most of the new members had their beds grouped in the living room from what I saw earlier when I passed through, so the walk down the halls to get the other two was quiet and quick.

Until Wilbur walked out of the bathroom right in front of us, hair still damp from a shower. "You guys are still awake?" Wilbur mused, ruffling his hair with a towel.

"Yeah, we're about to go relax in the new hot tub." Dream responded with an obvious lack of enthusiasm over having to do so.

Wilbur met my eye, shaking his head with a small laugh. "Everyone else's in bed, and you guys are getting in the hot tub? Alright, water's great, by the way. I'm heading to bed too, so have fun you two!" Wilbur offered us a grin before heading off to bed.

"I'll get Sap if you get George." Dream offered once Wilbur was gone.

"Alright."

George was stretched out on his bed with a book when I walked in, only noticing me once I knelt on the edge of the bed beside him. "Coming to bed?" George asked, letting his book fall open against his chest.

"No, come join us in the hot tub." I offered, reaching over and taking his hand off his book to try to lead him.

"I said earlier-"

"I know what you said earlier. Come on, it'll help you relax and feel good." I bargained, reaching for his book to pin his page and put it away.

George's hand caught mine, stopping me. "Luv, I'm fine. I just want to lay in bed, read and go to sleep." George said and laid his head back on his pillows again for emphasis.

"What if I said, you owe me? For making me talk to Dream earlier before I was ready." It's mean to play that card, but it was mean of him to put me out like that too.

"That's not fair, you were going to talk to him anyways."

"Not tonight. I was going to take a bit to collect my thoughts."

"Did...it go well?" George's mood changed, looking me in the eye with slight worry and curiosity over my answer.

"If he's getting in with us, I think that's your answer." I returned, watching him as he sat up with a confused hum.

"He agreed to get in?"

"Uh...more or less?" I grinned when he leveled me with a flat glare, obviously seeing that I convinced Dream the same way I'm trying to convince him.

"Do you even have anything to wear into it?" My grin fell as I realized I didn't. "You're terrible." George mocked, sitting up fully and throwing his legs off the bed. "Let me see if I have something for you, I used to sleep in shorts. They might fit you." George got up to go check his chest on the wall opposite his bed.

"You don't have to, Sapnap made it sound like he was gonna get in in just his boxers. I assumed all of you were."

"I'm definitely finding you something to wear." I laughed at his sudden protective response, sitting down on the bed to wait.

"Don't want me in my underwear too?" I watched red creep up the skin of his neck as he dug through his chest, not responding to my question. I had no intention of doing it to begin, but seeing George get flustered is cute.

"Here, I have a shirt for you too." George closed his chest and came back with a dark blue t-shirt and matching shorts.

"But you sleep in these, don't you?" I asked, not wanting to get his clothes wet.

"Um...not since you're in here too."

"Why not?"

"I'm respectful." George answered, and I smiled as I took the offered clothes from my gentleman of a knight.

"Do you have something to wear?" I asked upon realizing he's giving me his clothes. What's he supposed to wear?

"No, I'm a guy so I'm free to go in in boxers." I scoffed dramatically at him as he laughed mockingly and made for the door.

"That's sexist!" I called after him before he closed the door.

I could still hear him laughing outside the door, so I stood from the bed to get dressed for the hot tub.

George is obviously bigger than me, so his shirt draped down past my hips. His shorts fortunately had a draw string, so while they were also big, I was able to tighten them with the string.

It felt...strange to be wearing his clothes. Comforting, because they smelled of him and even had his warmth despite being in his chest. But...I can't quiet place this other feeling they give me.

George was outside the door still when I opened it, and I watched his eyes drift down my body along his t-shirt and shorts in silence.

I would have teased him if his own blush didn't make my own face flush heatedly.

"Uh let's go." George turned away quickly, his blush reaching to the tips of his ears.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear these?" I asked, to make sure he's really comfortable getting in in just underwear.

"Yeah, they look better on you anyways." Oh...

My heart flipped in my chest at his compliment, breath catching as I ducked my head in case he looks back at me.

Keeping quiet to let the other's already in bed sleep in peace, we made it out to the steaming stone tub of water. "You guys did a good job, this looks amazing." George complimented, staring down at the bubbling water as I kicked off my shoes to test the temperature.

"Sapnap did the decorating, I just placed the magma cubes and base." I admitted, stepping in slowly and cringing at the sudden heat for a second before it started to feel good. "The water is really good; these magma cubes were the best thing we've found yet."

"Yeah?" I turned to George to see him getting undressed as well, stepping further in and hissing as my skin raced to acclimate to the temperature.

By the time I was fully in, George was slipping in at last. "Oh, my god. This feels good." George hummed, moving in faster than I was willing to.

"Does it?" We turned towards the door to see Dream and Sapnap finally arrive.

"Did you get in earlier?" I asked Sapnap as I lowered myself in until the water reached my shoulders.

"Nah, my mood kind of soured for it. The others did." Sapnap shrugged, before eagerly tugging off his shirt to hop in.

I squeaked and looked away quickly, rolling my eyes when all three of the boys laughed at me.

"You're the one who wanted us to get in here with you. What, did you think we'd wear shirts?" Dream teased lightly, and I couldn't stay annoyed at hearing him sounding slightly better.

"She's just not ready for the gun show." I kept my back to Sapnap, more than aware from that statement that he's probably flexing.

"How's it feel on your chest, George?" I turned back when Dream addressed George directly though, catching him as he sat down on the steps of the hot tub, eyes closing contently behind his mask.

"It feels good." George answered, voice quiet like he was shocked Dream was talking to him so casually.

"Get in the whole way." Sapnap pushed on Dream's shoulder as he charged in, and all three of us laughed at him when he yelped from the heat. "I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE SO HOT!"

"It's 'cause I'm here." I stole Sapnap's joke from this morning, grinning cheekily as he turned to me with a mix of a proud and challenged smile.

"Don't test me, darlin'. I'll show you real heat." I yelped and swam away from him, going to George across the hot tub for safety and sitting with him.

Once we were all in, a moment of content silence fell as we let the hot waters work at the stress we've all been feeling.

"This was a good build." Dream hummed, leaning back across from me with his back against the stairs and water reaching up to his neck. I smiled, happy to see him relaxing.

"You picked the perfect spots for the magma, darlin'." Sapnap complimented as he swam over to me, dragging a hand through his damp hair before sitting with me and George.

"You can literally just sit here and watch the stars." George mused, and when I looked to him, I noticed his gaze was indeed on the night sky above us.

Following his lead, I looked up at the starry sky. It's so beautiful...We're usually inside once it's dark because of the monsters and all, so I've never had much of a chance to just enjoy this.

The water bubbled and lapped quietly as Dream swam over to us, all four of us gathered on one end of the hot tub to chill together.

"It's been a while since it's been just the four of us." Sapnap commented, and when I looked to him noticed his eyes were on Dream. It looked like they were having a silent conversation, albeit calm since they were both relaxed so casually.

I noticed Dream's eyes flicker to George though, and when I looked to George it seemed like they were now having a silent conversation. I feel kind of like a third wheel here...

"So, are we all good now?" Sapnap asked the big question, breaking the silent talk between Dream and George.

"Yeah, we're good." George answered, casting a smile at us. Including Dream, who I hope is smiling as well behind that mask of his.

"Let's please remember to talk things out in the future." I teased gently, laughing when I got jabbed in each side by George and Dream for being a smartass. "Why? You guys don't do this to Sapnap!"

"No, we just hit Sapnap. But you're a girl, so you're off limits."

"What the FUCK?! That's sexist! I should be off limits too!" I laughed at Sapnap's outburst, George and Dream exchanging a glance.

"I always knew he was a girl."

"Yeah, his "dick" is built like a tic tac, after all."

"FUCK OFF! I can show it to you right now, mother fucker!" I swam away quickly from the angry teddy bear.

"George would love that!" Dream's comment was met with outrage from George and Sapnap. It's good to be back to normal. Well, normal for us, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The gang's all fixed again! Woohoo! And we now understand that all of us are damaged. Btw, the comment "emotionally traumatized children. My favorite reading material" had me rolling. Thanks for that! I do want to clarify though for the future, everyone's an adult here except for Tommy and Tubbo. Same as irl.**
> 
> **That was kind of a dialogue heavy chapter. I actually had some difficulty writing this one. Not really happy with it. Kind of feel like Dream was a bit OOC and that annoys the hell out of me. Let me know what y'all think of the chapter though. My favorite bit was the end there, since it's all sunshine and rainbows again. Well, sorta.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! For all the comments, kudos, votes, everything you do is amazing! Also, the pictures I added in the last chapter of Sap and George on Wattpad, I'd like to think those could be sorta accurate, with the additions of real life features like Sap having a beard and any other features the guys have. Let me know if y'all want the tiktok animatic I got those from!**
> 
> **I'm gonna go start the next chapter! See you there!**


	36. Ch. 36: Confusion

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head as I made my way to bed. It’s been a busy day today. Arius came to see us, surprisingly. Surprising because he made the trip alone.

Dream, Techno and Bad spent hours discussing our Nether trip with him.

The rest of us continued working on gathering everything together. We have a chest set up in the hallway that we need to fill before we can go into the Nether, and it’s about halfway full now.

At least, it’s halfway full now that I’ve added in the bottles of sweet berry juice for the trip. Sapnap kept trying to take them for at least an hour while I brewed them.

Sapnap’s interruptions are the reason I’m going to bed last out of everyone. Because I wanted to put the last bottles in. At least we’re halfway done with gathering materials. The next big project is getting everyone proper clothes for the hellscape.

I yawned again as I reached my shared door with George, pushing it open slowly to not let it creak and wake George.

I woke up a little more when I walked around the drawn curtains around the bed and saw him laying on his stomach, fidgeting in his sleep.

Carefully, I crawled onto the bed. George doesn’t sleep on his stomach, nor does he fidget. He’s a heavy sleeper, at least he’s been since I’ve shared a bed with him. His arms are holding the pillow beneath his face in a vice even.

Laying down gently to try not to shake the bed at all and wake him, I rolled onto my side to face him when he suddenly jerked in his sleep and shoved the pillow away.

“George?” Is he dreaming? What’s going on?

George shot up onto his elbows, gasping and I quickly reached over to try to calm him down. His skin felt clammy under my hands, hot and uncomfortable as he jerked away from me.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” I whispered, moving over and gently pulling him to me.

George fought against me for a moment, breathing coming out raggedly and frantic.

“You’re alright, George.” I shushed him, pulling his head to my shoulder slowly and dragging my fingers along his neck slowly.

George slowly calmed down, his arms leaving the bed and curling around my sides tight as he went lax against me.

I rolled onto my back, taking him with me as his breathing leveled out against my shoulder.

Once he was calmer, I felt him start to pull away. “You’re fine, you don’t have to move.” I whispered, meeting his still startled gaze.

I think that’s the first time I’ve actively been aware when he’s having a nightmare. I didn’t know his can cause him to act like that, to nearly leap out of bed in fear and fight against me when I try to relax him.

George laid back down on his side, running a hand tiredly over his eyes as I rolled over as well.

“Are you okay?” I asked softly, reaching a hand up to brush his hair out of his face.

George didn’t answer, instead he just reached for my hands and pulled them to his neck. I silently listened, scooting in to get my arms around him and snuggle up.

Laying together like that, he rolled onto his back after a minute and went back to sleep. This time much calmer than when I first came to bed.

That was a little terrifying…

I snuggled myself back into him and laid my head on his shoulder, hoping that I can help keep his nightmares at bay before I too went to sleep.

*

“Like this.” I watched Techno demonstrate how to use a crossbow once again, his rockets exploding as soon as they hit a cow in the distance.

“Minus the explosion. Just adjust for drop, since a crossbow is a little more powerful.” Dream explained, handing me another arrow to load into my new crossbow.

“We should give her tipped arrows. Arius did give you some more potions.” Techno reminded as I watched Dream take aim and hit his targeted cow off in the distance in the forehead with his arrow.

“Yeah, but we might need the potions for something else.” I notched the arrow, sort of regretting telling the two men that I want to learn to shoot a crossbow. It’s a lot harder to notch an arrow in this than my regular old bow.

And seemingly a lot more effort when I can probably shoot faster with my old bow.

Lifting the crossbow, I aimed for the cow that Techno and Dream told me to aim for. Steadying myself and taking a breath, I released it and let the arrow fly.

It hit the cow, but it was off target from the lung or head hit the guys told me to aim for. Instead, it stuck it in the spine. None the less, it died, so should it really matter?

“Good, but you aimed too high.” Apparently, it matters to Dream.

“You don’t have to account for drop as much as your bow. The crossbow is more accurate.” Techno lectured, firing another rocket and killing the cow as it tried to run away.

“I regret asking you guys to teach me.” I said bitterly to their criticism, rolling my eyes when the tall men snickered at my displeasure. This has been the entire training session…

“You wanted to learn, don’t be a baby about it.” Dream chided me playfully, and I swatted his hand away when he reached to ruffle my hair.

“Stop treating me like a child, I’m not your child.”

“Thank god for that, it would be weird for him to yank it to you if that were true.” Techno was promptly tackled by Dream for the comment, and I turned on my heel to leave since they’re going to be a while. And because of Techno’s perverted comment.

I glanced back at them one more time to see them squaring off with their swords drawn before rolling my eyes and heading down the hill back to base. Boys…

I’m going to choose to believe Techno’s comment was a lie, even though those two are always in Dream’s room when they’re back at home. Dream has opened the option for us to come in as well, I just haven’t done it yet since it feels…weird, I guess?

After not being welcome in his room for so long, and to suddenly have an open invitation now that we’re all settling in more, it feels like it would be an invasion of his privacy. And I’m not the only one who thinks that. George and Sapnap haven’t gone in either.

In fact, the only one who has is Techno.

The base was quiet when I got back, everyone off doing their own things. Bad was off at Hillshire with Tubbo, they left early this morning with a bunch of emeralds for a shopping trip.

Wilbur and Tommy were gathering materials for their bedrooms. We’ve basically got everything for the Nether minus clothes and armor, so it’s about time the bedroom situation gets worked on.

Sapnap was mining, to everyone’s surprise. I have a feeling it’s ‘cause of Dream and Techno, he wants diamond weapons and tools like they have.

“You’re back early.” George mused, standing at a crafting table just outside the front door and reading through one of our many recipe books.

“Dream and Techno are dueling again.” I revealed, George snorting as he kept his eyes on the book.

“Do you want me to make you armor, or are you using the armor Dream has for you?” George asked, reminding me that Dream had bought me armor from Hillshire. I haven’t worn it, so I keep forgetting it’s collecting dust in Dream’s room.

“I feel like if I say no to Dream’s armor, he’s gonna force it on me. So, just make armor for you guys.” I answered, joining him to see what he’s worked on so far.

“I have your clothes done; I’m working on Wilbur’s now since he’s so freaking tall.” I laughed at George’s comment, getting him to look up at me through his goggles with a smile.

“You’re jealous that you’re not six five like him, aren’t you?”

“No.” I giggled at his immediate shut down, leaning against the crafting table. “How did your training go?”

“It went fine until the end. They keep being so technical. I’m off by an inch, oh that wasn’t close enough!” I explained, huffing out a sigh once I was done talking.

“Sometimes an inch is a lot. Just ask Sap.” I snorted back a laugh, glaring playfully at George for making a joke out of my frustration and pinning Sap as the victim.

“You’re an ass.”

“Ah, only to my brothers. They deserve it, they’ve said stuff about me too.” We lapsed into a comfortable silence with that, George working while I watched and absorbed his techniques in the chance that I help him later.

“So…do you wanna talk about last night?” I asked gently, not wanting to make him feel obligated to tell me. But…that’s the first time I’ve actively been aware of him having a nightmare.

“It was just a nightmare, nothing to talk about.” George answered, but I saw the tenseness in his shoulders as he answered me.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay, sweetheart.” I reminded, watching him stop working and reach up to push his goggles back from his eyes before looking to me.

“I’m okay, I promise.” George offered me a thankful smile, so I rounded the crafting table to stand beside him. “I’m sorry if it scared you.”

“It was a little terrifying, I’ve never seen you shoot up like that before.” I admitted, George leaning on the table with me. “I literally was just coming to bed and saw you fidgeting while laying on your stomach and right after that, that happened.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.” George apologized, scratching at the stubble on his chin as I leaned into him.

“You didn’t scare me so much as I was scared for you. Whatever you were having a nightmare about.” I corrected his phrasing.

“I sleep better with you next to me. I slept fine the rest of the night.” George said as his arm moved behind me and leaned against the crafting table on my other side, bracing me against him.

“I know. I just want you to know if it happens again, I’m here.” George’s cheeks dusted a light pink, smiling down at me.

“Thank you, luv.” I hugged him, and we left the conversation at that so he could go back to work, and I can go work on something and not waste the daylight.

I ended up harvesting the farm, since Bad usually does it and isn’t back home yet with Tubbo. By the time I was done, and everything was replanted, I had a bag filled with produce and went inside to store it in the kitchen.

After that, I set on expanding to get everyone their own rooms since everyone else is busy today.

“Hey, darlin’?” I looked away from the furnace as Sapnap came up behind me, the stone bricks nearly finished smelting. “Mind smelting all this?” Sapnap dropped his bag on the counter in front of me, overflowing with ores.

“You really went hard down in the mine.” I mused, grabbing the extra coal from my bag to start throwing his stuff in the furnaces.

“Don’t I always? We should have enough iron now for everyone to get suited up, and I got my DIAMONDS!” Sapnap pulled a diamond sword from his waist, presenting it proudly.

“You happy?”

“Very.” I laughed as he swung it around, testing it out in front of me as I tossed his other ores into the wall of furnaces we have set up.

“Find anything else?” I asked as he sheathed his sword once more.

“Nah, but I do want to enchant this. Do you know if Dream still has some lapis?” Sapnap asked, taking his now empty bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“I think he does, I’m not sure. Him and Techno should be home soon for you to ask.”

“Wait, weren’t you supposed to be training to use a crossbow with them today?” Sapnap raised a brow at me when I rolled my eyes at the reminder. “What did they do?”

“They’re so technical. Besides, I like my bow more. It might be less powerful or accurate, but I can load it faster.” I said with a shrug.

“Just enchant your bow. If you really don’t want to use a crossbow anymore, then don’t. They’ve got theirs; you’ll be fine with a regular bow.” Sapnap sided with me, and I grinned up at him for being on my side.

“Thank you, did I ever tell you that you’re the most reasonable?”

Sapnap barked out a laugh, walking away from me shaking his head. “I’ll be sure to tell Dream that later.”

“Please, don’t. I’ll never hear the end of his pity party.”

Getting back to work, before long it was dinner time, and the team was once more gathered around the large table in the kitchen.

“You should see some of the stuff we bought today!” Tubbo chimed, forgetting about his food as he yanked his bag off his shoulder to dig into that instead.

“Volund told us to tell you if we need better weapons to give him a day’s notice, and he’ll have them ready.” Bad revealed as everyone continued divvying up food from the plates in the middle of the table.

“I got my DIAMOND SWORD!”

“We need to make more books for better enchantments.”

“My Rocket Launcher is just about perfect.”

“When do I get a crossbow?!”

“Tommy, you’re too young for one.”

I ate in silence, just enjoying the chatter around the table. It’s nice to know that at the end of the day, we can come home and sit down for what is basically a family dinner. This is our routine for the end of each day. Catch up around the table.

“How is the chest looking?” Dream asked, looking to George before shoving a piece of steak in his mouth.

“About done. We just need to finish with the clothes and we’re ready to go.” George answered him.

“Arius have any other tips on the Nether? Other than it’s corruptive, which isn’t helpful when he won’t tell us how.” Sapnap grumbled the latter half, but we all kind of agreed with it.

Bad doesn’t even know how, and he’s been there. So that either tells me it just didn’t affect him, or he doesn’t remember it. Either way, corruption sounds like an issue we’ll have to find out once we’re there instead of ahead of time.

“Arius said he wants to join us, but Volund was having a fit about it.” Bad revealed with a shrug of his shoulders. “The little muffin probably just missed Arius and won’t admit it.”

“I don’t think Volund misses anything but his workshop.” I nearly spat my sweet berry juice out at Dream’s snide comment. Tommy on the other hand did spit his out, pounding his fists on the table hysterically.

“TOMMY!” Wilbur was pissed, his shirt stained red from Tommy’s drink.

“That old bitch of a man probably doesn’t even-“

“HEY, LANGUAGE!”

I turned to Dream for instigating this, who was just sitting back with an amused gleam in his eye while Bad and Wilbur yelled at Tommy. Techno was laughing and pointing at Wilbur’s drenched shirt, Tubbo was digging through his bag again.

George just watched and snorted back an occasional laugh while eating. Sapnap looked much like I did, just watching silently and eating and drinking his favorite drink with a happy smile.

“Once we have everything, are we going straight in?” Wilbur asked, dabbing at his soaked shirt with a towel and glaring at Tommy occasionally, who didn’t seem to care.

“Yeah.” Techno said bluntly, stuffing his mouth with potatoes immediately after.

“We’ll probably go the next day. The sooner we get it done, the better. We need to find that Piglin Arius mentioned so that we can find out our next steps to getting out of here.” Dream answered, pushing his empty plate back and leaning back with a content sigh.

“I like it here!” Tubbo announced with a happy smile.

“It is starting to get cozy in here, with all the new things we’re coming up with for our little home.” Bad agreed, smiling just as big as Tubbo.

“I just want my own bedroom.” Tommy complained before shoveling down the rest of his food.

“Are you all kidding, right now?” Techno looked between the three, a look of astonishment and annoyance clear in his eyes. “You like it here where Pillagers hunt you? The only good thing about this place is the anarchy agenda.”

Okay…Techno does have a point about the Pillagers.

“We don’t belong here.” George spoke up, surprisingly annoyed himself.

“George is right. None of us may remember anything before here, but we all know we aren’t from here, don’t we? We all know this isn’t our home.” Dream agreed with George’s comment.

“We’re making it feel like home, at the very least. But…yeah it’s not home.” Sapnap seemed on the fence between agreeing and disagreeing with the discussion.

Wilbur and I were smart enough not to join in on this argument, keeping quiet. It’s better to just let it play out. We’re all getting out of here, regardless. Who cares if we get a little attached to the home we’ve build before we go?

When dinner was finished, I decided to sit out on the offered soak in the hot tub with the others. “Are you sure, Darlin’?” Sapnap asked, leaning on the counter beside me as I stacked the plates to clean later.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day. I think I just wanna go lay in bed and read a little maybe. Get some sleep early if possible.” I answered, shrugging as he tried to give me begging eyes to change my mind.

“Tomorrow?”

“You just want to see me soaking in there, is that your plot?” I taunted, turning to him once everything was organized on the counters.

Instead of getting flustered like I’d hoped, he grinned and moved closer to me. “I think you get more of a kick out of seeing me without a shirt.” Sapnap returned, and to emphasize his point started to lift his shirt early for his dip.

“I’ve seen you shirtless plenty of times.”

“Yeah, but in a hot tub? You’ve only seen that twice. Don’t think I didn’t notice that first night we tried it with Dream and George, when we were getting out and you lingered a little too long on us.” I could feel my face heating with embarrassment and rolled my eyes to throw him off, turning away.

“You wish.” How did he notice that? I didn’t even realize I did that!

“What if I did? Maybe I like knowing you wanna see me.” My heart flipped in my chest at how he’s so openly flirting in front of half of our team, our family. Granted, they’re not paying attention, but they’re nearby! Is he really that willing to spark days of taunting from Wilbur, overprotectiveness from Dream?

“Sapnap-“

“I’ll even let you wear my clothes this time if you join us, you’d look so much better in mine than George’s.”

I pulled away from him quickly when his breath fanned across the back of my neck, hand brushing my lower back, skin crawling with goosebumps and heart nearly leaping into my throat.

“I am going to go read in my room! Have fun, take a cold shower after your soak in the hot tub!” I said without looking back at him. But I could feel the smirk on me that he held, I could hear the snickering as I ran away from his antagonizing.

Sapnap’s a flirt in general, he does it with Dream and George and has even started doing it with the other’s now that we’ve been together a bit. But that…

My mind can’t decide if I should take that just as playful flirting, or if there might have been some seriousness to it.

Yes, he and I kissed back before George and I got kidnapped. But…he hasn’t mentioned it anymore. I kissed Dream. Well, he kissed me. And he never mentioned it.

As for George…he and I share a room right now. I don’t…I don’t think George would…

Sapnap why do you have to be such an ass?!

I slammed the door behind me, frustration and confusion bubbling in my chest as I made my way over to the chest to grab night clothes and a book to lay down with.

After changing, I flopped back into the bed so hard I almost heard the wooden frame crack underneath me. I shouldn’t let my frustration and confusion over Sapnap’s flirting get to me this much…

Why does it have to be so confusing? It’s never mattered to me before now…Why now?

I groaned, rolling over and burying my face into one of the pillows and sighing loudly.

“Luv?” I screamed, shooting up so quick the book went flying off the bed.

George sat frozen on the edge of the bed, seemingly as startled as he scared me.

“You ass, don’t sneak up on me like that!” I whined, flopping back down to bury my face in the pillow. “Are you getting changed for the hot tub?” I asked, albeit muffled by the pillow.

“What’s wrong?” George asked instead of answering me, the bed dipping as he joined me in it, and I felt his arm drape across my lower back as he cuddled down into the plush comforter with me.

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to play dumb.

“You sighed so loud into the pillow I probably would have heard it outside the door.” George pressed his nose into the side of my neck, and I tried my hardest to fight against the urge to cuddle him back.

But he knows I’m weak for his warmth and affection.

George shifted onto his side, welcoming me into his chest with a soft chuckle as I buried my face against the collar of his shirt and took a deep breath to just calm myself.

“Better?” George asked, hand rubbing up and down my back rhythmically and pushing all my frustration and confusion to the back of my mind.

“Mhm.” I hummed in return, moving my arms around him.

“Do you not wanna talk about it?”

I laid silently with him for a moment, not sure of my answer. Do I want to want to talk about it with him? What’s there even to discuss? I’m simply confused…There isn’t much I can elaborate upon than that.

“Oh, George!” I jerked away from George at the sudden sound of Dream’s voice entering our room, George sighing as I glanced towards the door. “Come on, Georgie, we’re waiting on you!” Dream walked in, ready for the hot tub with just a pair of shorts and his mask on.

Dream looked over at us, and I saw the way his amusement dimmed from his eyes.

“Yeah, let me get changed first.” George answered to Dream’s boisterous entrance, his hand squeezing my arm gently before he rolled away to get up.

“You’re not joining us? Everything good?” Dream asked, standing back by the door instead of coming further into the room.

“I just wanna lay in bed and read.” I admitted, watching his eyes move to my book that got thrown from the bed when George startled me before.

“Oh, really? You know, it helps if the book is in your hands instead of on the floor.” Dream remarked, walking over to my book and picking it up.

Dream walked over to me with my book, holding it out to me as I sat up. I stared back at it for a moment, silent as I realized that of course, all three of the men confusing me have to be the ones trying to talk with me.

Well, that’s not fair. This is George’s room; he shouldn’t be listed in that since he lives in here with me.

I slowly accepted my book from Dream, setting it down on my lap with a thankful smile up at him. “George, mind if she and I have a minute?” My stomach dropped at the request Dream made of George when he got his clothes.

George looked to me, silently asking if I was okay with it. There’s no way to say no to Dream, is there? I nodded to let me know I’ll be fine. “Alright, I’m gonna change in the restroom and then I’ll be outside.” With that, George left and left me alone with Dream.

“You can tell the other’s your okay, but I’m a lot more observant than they are.” Dream said as soon as the door shut, looking back at the door before lifting his mask.

A half smile curled his lips as he looked at me before turning and walking over to the couch.

I followed, letting my book fall to the bed. “George knows, I just…I don’t know.”

“Does this have anything to do with earlier today? You know, we weren’t trying to be rough on you, we’re just trying to show you the best techniques.” Dream continued once I sat next to him on the couch, propping one of his arms on the back of it.

“No, no. I don’t care about that. You and Techno are just perfectionist control freaks.” I joked lightly, smiling innocently at him when he chuckled at my dig at him and Techno.

“What’s the problem, then? Sapnap say something?”

“No. I…honestly I don’t understand.” I leaned back into the couch, pulling my knees up. Do I really want to talk about this with Dream? One of the causes? One of the instigators of my confusion.

“Okay, let’s work it out then so we both understand.” Dream leaned back with me, kicking his shoes up on the edge of the unlit fireplace.

“Sapnap was just being a flirt earlier.”

“That’s Sapnap, he asked me if I wanted to cuddle with him this morning. I told him get a bigger bed first.” I snorted back a laugh, turning my head to look at Dream’s teasing grin. “Did he say something that made you uncomfortable?”

“No. I…I think I’m just overthinking, typical me.” I admitted, crossing my legs in front of me on the couch.

“What about?”

“I don’t know. I just…I know he’s a flirt and all. I think for a second I thought he was being serious. I think I was just overanalyzing things and overthinking and confusing myself and working myself up all in one.” I explained quickly, waving my hands in front of me at the imaginary motion with which my mind works.

“Is this how all girls minds work?” I turned to glare at him for the joke. “What, were you…wanting him to be serious?” Dream asked, keeping his gaze ahead instead of looking at me.

“I don’t know. I just thought…” I trailed off, realizing this isn’t a talk to be having with Dream. Not with the fact that technically all three of them have kissed me. That technically all three of them have confused me, for the fact that it was basically a one-off event that they never spoke of again.

“Was it about the fact that you kissed all three of us at some point?” I nearly shot up off the couch at the fact that he knew about not just one, but all three of those. “Yeah…I think we’ve established I’m a control freak, haven’t we?” NOT TO THAT DEGREE, DREAM!

“They told you?”

“George tells me everything, and Sapnap told me because he thought…” Dream cut himself off, and I turned to face him fully on the couch to get him to finish his sentence. “He thought we might not see you again, since you had been kidnapped.” Oh…

“I don’t understand you three.” I admitted, the only thing I am sure about here. That doesn’t confuse me about their actions. “All three of you kissed me and then never mentioned it again.”

“You hated my guts for days after it, that’s why I don’t.”

“I didn’t—” I sighed to control the urge to argue against him. “What, were you three just curious? Just confused? Just testing it to see what it would feel like?” I asked, turning away from him again as my heart and mind swam with confusion.

“You’ve really been thinking about this, beautiful.” I sighed again, willing the confusion away. “Look, I can’t speak for those two because I’m not them, but…I don’t know I just didn’t talk about it because it ended horribly. I’d rather keep you happy and safe.”

“Have you thought about it though?” I asked without really thinking, realizing my confusion stemmed further than just myself.

“Um…I mean yeah…” Am I the only one confused here? Or were all four of us when each of them did what they did? Has this whole time since that first kiss just been unnoticed confusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Late update because of both working and the fact that earlier was the DreamSMP finale! I don't know how it's a finale, what is that just the end of a season or something? I hear finale and think it's the end of a series or season, not an arc. LET ME KNOW IF YALL WATCHED IT! My god! Tommy had nearly 700K viewers at one point!**
> 
> **Let me know what y'all thought of the stream, I was screaming and seething and nearly crying and overjoyed and so many different emotions. I didn't know a twitch stream could make me feel so much T-T**
> 
> **Anyways, this was a bit of a confusing chapter. Poor us, starting to feel the pull of confusion over all three of our guys and their actions towards us. Hehehe, I totally don't enjoy this at all. I totally don't enjoy basically leaving cliffhangers.**
> 
> **It was a bit of a fluffy chapter too though. We got to train with Dream and Techno, briefly. Before their competitive sides ruled again. We spent time with certain individuals, we had a lovely dinner with our family. Lovely even though SOMEBODY spat juice on Wilbur.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Really quick, someone asked me if they could draw some fanart. For future clarification, go ahead! I don't mind, just let me know if you do! I'd love to see it! I can't draw to save my life, so that hypes me up knowing y'all wanna do that for this story! No one has ever done that for any of my other posted stories, so that really makes me happy to know this story means so much to y'all!**
> 
> **Long authors note, thanks for reading! I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	37. Ch. 37: Opening Up

I watched the steady rise and fall of George’s chest as he slept next to me. Listened to his rhythmic breathing, his hand on his chest rising and falling with each breath.

His other arm was laid under the pillow beneath my head, keeping me laying on my side facing him with his hand brushed against my back.

He’s been peacefully out since he laid down. A long day, plus a long soak in the hot tub, seems to have given him a good sleep tonight.

I sighed, curling in closer to his side. At least he’s not having another nightmare tonight…

I’m kind of afraid to sleep. Both because of my earlier talk with Dream, and all my confusions. Who’s to say that I won’t have nightmares, even with George sleeping right next to me?

_“Um…I mean yeah…”_

Dream’s words reverberated in my head again.

_“You did?”_

_“Yeah. Of course, when I heard what happened with you and Sap, and then you and George, how could I not?”_

I closed my eyes and could almost see the uncomfortable look on Dream’s face again. How he looked so embarrassed to talk about his personal thoughts with me.

_“Do you not want to talk about this anymore? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”_

_“No, it’s fine. I get your confused, it might help you work it out if you knew you weren’t the only one.”_

_“I’m not?”_

Sleep started to pull at my overactive mind, trying to lure me away from replaying earlier behind my eyelids.

_“Dream? Why are you confused? Didn’t you regret what happened?”_

_“Kinda? Yes, because I hurt you, but no at the same time because…”_

_“Because?”_

I had enough energy to mentally curse the loud crash that came from outside and ended our talk prematurely one more time before I finally drifted off to sleep.

The last thing I was aware of as I nuzzled my face against George’s shoulder was the soft warmth of his arm pulling me closer.

_Warm water lapped gently across my fingers, the rhythmic push and pull almost hypnotic._

_I could lay here all day. Just watching the fish swim feet away happily, the smell of flowers and grass wafting over me as I laid in the patch of patted down grass._

_I dragged my fingertips through the water below me once more, tempted to join the fish in the warm waters._

_The warmth of an arm fell over my back, and I willingly leaned into him as he joined me in laying near the water’s edge._

_“How’s the water feel?” I hummed softly as his breath ghosted the shell of my ear, sending chills down my spine as he easily pulled me into his hold._

_“It feels almost good enough to swim in.” I answered him, trying to crane my head to look back at him but instead he laid his chin on my shoulder and stopped me._

_“Good enough to leave me?” His chest rumbled against my back as he leaned over me._

_“Maybe you should join me, big guy.” I offered instead, finally turning my head to look back at him as he pulled his face from my shoulder._

_The smile of his mask stared back at me, pinned to the side of his face so he could show me his smile and adorable freckles that created a bridge over his nose._

_Dream moved up, and I smiled as he leaned over me more, so his arms were braced on either side of me. Effectively caging me against the matted grass beneath us, his weight kept up with his arms and a knee between my legs._

_“Is that what you want? To see me without my shirt again? Do you enjoy the sight that much?” Dream taunted, voice soft and teasing but warm at the same time with affection._

_“I think you enjoy seeing me a bit more.” I returned, rolling over underneath him so I was laying on my back with the grass as a pillow._

_Dream scooted up further, eye level with me. “Maybe.” I felt his body relax over me, keeping his weight off me but just enough there to remind me that he’s like a warm blanket. “Why don’t you test it?”_

_“Why don’t you?” I countered, smiling cheekily at him when he when he narrowed his eyes at me._

_Dream leaned down, laying his forearm down on the grass beside my head as he got close enough for my nose to be swarmed with the smell of his hoodie. The rose and citrus scent that haunts me for hours after I smell it each time._

_“Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you not secretly enjoy this?” Dream asked, face inches from mine. Green eyes burning with emotion unsung and barely contained. His voice walked a thin line between teasing and soothingly soft as he spoke._

_“Yes.” I whispered back as my hand came up to press against his chest, against the warm wool of his notorious green hoodie._

_“Yes, you’re uncomfortable? Or yes, you don’t enjoy this?” I glared weakly at him as his teasing became more pronounced. “Why don’t you tell me what you want to say. Do you want to say that you’re attracted to me, that you want me?”_

_My heart raced behind my ribs at his words. Am I, though? Is that really how I feel about Dream?_

_“Or,” Dream leaned down closer, nose brushing against mine for half a second. He leaned to the side, mouth just beside my ear. “Is what you’re really wanting, for me to say I want you?”_

_My heart beat nearly as fast as a hummingbird, veins running hot at his words. At the seductive purr of his deep voice. The warmth of him above me, and his eyes as he once more turned to look down on me like I’m either his prey or a delicacy, lit a fire beneath my heart._

_“You want me to say that I didn’t regret that kiss that day? That I have been dying to do it again?” Dream continued to ask questions I’ve never knew I had myself. “That I just want to do it again, right here in the same flower patch where I did it last time?”_

_“Yes.” My voice came out shaking and soft, but he heard me._

_Dream’s eyes closed as I tentatively reached a hand up to his cheek, tracing my fingers along his jaw line to his chin. A soft rumble of a chuckle reverberated from his chest into mine before he reopened his eyes._

_Green eyes blazing with emotion stared down at me with a look that could make or break my heart in milliseconds._

_Dream leaned down further, bracing me beneath him as his nose brushed against mine again._

_“Say it, then. Tell me what you want.” Dream whispered back, voice deceptively warm despite the slight edge of teasing._

_“Kiss me, Dream. And this time, don’t regret it.”_

_“I never did in the first place.”_

_Dream’s lips pressed into mine, still as warm and firm as last time._

_Dream’s large, warm hands captured my face tenderly as I threw my arms around his neck. A chuckle rumbled through his chest again before he pressed deeper for more._

_Just as my lips parted and the kiss deepened, I jerked awake in the darkness of my bed._

My heart still raced inside my chest, laying a hand over it as I turned my head to the side to see George asleep on his side nearby. I had rolled away from him, at some point.

The ghost of a kiss unreal still lingered on my lips, and I whined softly as I rolled over onto my side.

What the hell was that? Since when do I…since when do my dreams turn into that?

I’m not sure if I want to try to go back to sleep or lay here and continue to foggily replay the dream in my mind.

The only thing I am sure of is a question. How am I supposed to look at Dream again after that?

I’m doomed.

*

“Why do you look like you’re sleep deprived?” George asked as I stumbled into the kitchen groggily, reaching into the chest to pull out a drink.

I just whined in response, still not completely here yet. Once I did go back to sleep, it was dreamless and fine. But I feel like I probably lost at least an hour of sleep just laying there replaying my dream in my head.

“Hey, go back to bed. You can take a day.” George offered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I pulled out a bottle of ice-cold water and started to chug.

I’m not sure I want to risk either the nightmares or a repeat of last night’s dream.

Speaking of Dream…

“Good morning.” Dream walked into the kitchen, yawning in the middle of pulling his hoodie on.

My eyes drifted to his mask as he got his hoodie situated. That mask that hid the teasing, warm smile.

I looked away quickly, returning to drinking my water.

“You’re getting up late for a change.” George spoke to Dream instead, leaving me to my thoughts thankfully.

“Yeah, I think that hot tub just puts me out. I mean, how does the water feel to you?” Dream asked George with a laugh, and my mind flickered back to my dream.

The phantom feeling of a breath against the shell of my ear made me sputter on my drink, coughing violently as I swallowed it wrong in my lapse of attention.

My eyes watered in protest as George patted my back, asking me if I’m alright while I choke on my water.

“’m fine.” I manage to slur out between coughs to clear my throat.

“Are you sure?” I didn’t notice that Dream was beside me as well, and my face immediately ignited in a heated blush as I jumped away from them while covering my mouth to fight off the coughing.

George and Dream both looked at me in confusion for moving away when they’re trying to help, so I waved my free hand towards my throat. “I’m…fine.” I promised again, finally clearing the water from my airway. “Just went down the wrong pipe.”

“Drink slower next time, luv.” George offered, and I felt bad when I realized how concerned he had been about me choking on my water.

“Well, I’m going to go get to work. I’ll see you boys soon!” I offered, taking my quickest opportunity to escape before I get any more awkward with Dream around me.

I need a chance to try to forget the feelings that dream from last night stirred in me. Without giving away to Dream how he tormented me even without being aware.

As I moved around them though, I noticed the way his eyes laser focused on me. I know that look…

I’m doomed…Why does Dream have to be so smart?

I escaped into one of the new hallways that Wilbur had started on for more rooms. I’m not sure what everyone else’s job is today, but I’m just going to work on the bedrooms while the last things for the Nether trip are put together.

“Are you not joining us for training again today?” I squeaked, turning around to see Techno with his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

“Was I supposed to?” I asked, holding a hand over my startled heart.

“Dream hoped you would. He wants you ready for the Nether. How long are you going to let him baby you?” Techno asked, his lips curling into a wicked smirk as I rolled my eyes at his teasing words.

“I’m not letting him do anything. And I have my own bow, it can’t be that different.”

“You have to learn to adjust your aim. You were hitting your target yesterday, but what about these flying things in the Nether? They might attack back unlike some cows.” Techno said as I paused in my mining.

That’s a good point…We are going to a much harsher environment, so who’s to say that the creatures of Dream’s books won’t try to kill us on sight like the creatures of the night here.

“If you don’t want to train with us because of what I said yesterday about Dream, it was just a joke.” I rolled my eyes as Techno continued trying to convince me.

“I know it was. Dream’s too innocent for whatever you come up with in your mind.” I replied and was immediately met with heavy laughter from the pig-headed man.

“I don’t think you know him well enough if you believe he’s innocent, pr—” My entire body tensed at the beginning letters of that horrid nickname. Blue eyes briefly flashed through my mind as I closed my eyes. Instead, Techno caught himself and said my name instead. “The right word choice would be gentleman.”

“Yeah, sure.” I tried to push the sound of that once okay nickname out of my head, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

“Dream really does want to train you though. I think it makes him feel better or something. Ugh, feelings.” I couldn’t help laughing at the pure disgust that dripped from Techno’s words, turning around to see he was confused with me for laughing. “What?”

“You…what do you hate emotions?” I asked through my laughter.

“I don’t hate them. They just get in the way.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Wilbur or Tommy you said this.” I leaned against a wall to try to catch my breath from laughing so much at Techno’s dark humor.

“Just humor your green knight.” I turned my gaze towards him for the new name for Dream. “If you don’t, then I’m just going to leave him since I don’t want to spend hours with him only putting in half the work since he’s thinking of you.”

If only you knew what happened last night…Then you wouldn’t ask me to come spend hours with Dream today.

The phantom feeling of a body over mine made me snap my eyes shut to try to will it away. “Maybe later. You guys need bedrooms.” I returned, since they genuinely need to get out of the living room they built.

Techno made another one of his odd sounds before leaving, letting me work on mining out the bedrooms in silent peace.

Silent peace until Sapnap ambled into the room I was working on.

“Hey, are you mad at me?” I nearly dropped my pickaxe.

“What? Why would you think that?” I asked, turning to see his shoulders relax before he came over to where I was working now instead of stand in the doorway.

“I don’t know. Dream said you and him had a talk, I thought…I don’t know I thought I made you mad last night after dinner.” Sapnap explained as I internally thanked Dream for not telling Sapnap what the talk had been about.

Talking about that with Dream was fine. But Sapnap? I’m not sure if I want to explain to him how I’m confused by how they each kissed me. I don’t even know if he knows about it.

“No, Sap. I’m not mad at you.” I promised, setting my pick down to give him my full attention.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?”

A different voice using that sentence rang in my head, and I looked away to will the memories of my dream away. “No, I’m used to you being a horny teddy bear.” I answered, but he didn’t seem convinced.

“Well, something’s obviously wrong.” I raised a brow at him for how he got that out of my answer. “You turned away when I asked.”

“No, Sap. I’m fine, you didn’t make me mad, you didn’t make me uncomfortable.” I’m just confused on what to make of your playful flirting verses that kiss we shared back before my kidnapping with George.

Sapnap looked away from me now, and I frowned when I saw how his own brows furrowed frustratedly. “Then what’s wrong, darlin’?” Sapnap asked, sliding down the wall to sit while we talk.

I frowned before walking over to join him.

“I’m confused.”

“About?”

“I don’t know, and that’s what makes it even worse.” I answered as he laid his arms over his bent knees.

“Dream didn’t tell me much, but he said he tried to help you out with something confusing you. Was it me?” Sapnap asked next.

“Kind of?”

“What did I do? The flirting?”

“We never…talked about it again. What happened that day when we got jumped by the Pillagers.” I admitted softly, watching confusion fill his face before realization and a soft, pink blush dusted his cheeks.

“Oh.”

Oh? That’s all he has to say to it?

Frustration and bitterness swirled in my chest. Did it really matter so little that he has nothing to say about it? Even now when I’ve built up the courage to try to talk about it with him? When it’s confusing me so much?

Dream didn’t talk about ours because of the fallout that arose from it. George and I didn’t talk about ours, but maybe that’s because we still share a bed. We still share some affection. But Sapnap?

After what happened before our kiss, how he kissed Aster before me. How he got so jealous, and bitter, and admitted he wanted to kiss me when I hadn’t even considered it? What, did he regret it like he claims to have regretted kissing Aster?

Hurt joined the bitter frustration in my chest, and I no longer wanted to talk about my confusion with Sapnap.

“I…didn’t know…how to talk about it with you.” I stopped in the middle of shifting to get up. “I know you like George. I didn’t…want to hurt you or my brother by having him know about it.” …what?

I turned to Sapnap to see his shoulders slumped, eyes on his arms over his knees. He looks…miserable to have to talk about this.

“What do you mean?”

“You share a bedroom with him, it’s fucking obvious you two are together.” Sapnap spat bitterly this time, a stark contrast to the softness of his last sentence. “You got captured together, you keep nightmares at bay together, you sleep in a bed together, you fucking kiss him. Why the fuck would I talk to you about our one little kiss when you obviously like my fucking brother?” Sapnap’s anger flourished as he continued.

But it wasn’t just anger seeping out, not just frustration. A bitter hurt was obvious as well. Like a schoolboy spurned by his class crush.

Did I do this? By not realizing he thought I was with George, and letting his bitter, jealous, hurt flourish unchecked and unaware?

“George and I aren’t together, Sap.”

“Then you’re fucking blind.” I let his hurt insult roll off my shoulders.

“We’re not. I don’t…didn’t I just say I was confused?” I asked, since that should be enough proof that I’m not with George, shouldn’t it? If I’m confused about all three, then shouldn’t it be obvious I’m not together with one of them.

“Confused about me? I doubt it. You’re either confused about George or Dream, since Dream even…” Sapnap cut short with a frustrated growl, rubbing his hands over his face angrily.

“I was confused because I thought you regretted it. I…we never talked about it again. You keep flirting with everyone, not just me.”

“That’s all just fun!”

“It’s still the point, Sapnap!” I stopped and took a deep breath as I felt my own hurt and frustration trying to surge forth to match his. “I…I don’t…I don’t understand you. I don’t understand why you do the things you do, why you never talked about it again with me. I…” I trailed off as my hurt finally started to show, vision blurring with unwanted tears.

“I didn’t regret it.” Sapnap admitted softly as I pressed the heels of my palms to my face to fight back the tears. “I wanted to do it again. But I wanted you to be happy more, and if that was with George…I was willing to accept it. For you.”

“All three of you are assholes.” I spat bitterly.

“What?”

“All three of you kissed me. And all three of you acted like it never happened!” I revealed as I pulled my hands away from my face, glaring at the wall opposite us instead of turning to him.

“Wha…they…you kissed Dream and George too?” Sapnap asked, his own voice bitter but intermingled with a tone that made my chest ache.

“George kissed me to say goodbye. Because he thought he wasn’t going to get out of that prison.” I revealed, turning to glare at Sapnap this time.

His bitterness melted to visible pain in his eyes, looking away shamefully.

“And Dream…it happened in a moment of adrenaline, and he regretted it. And we fought about it. But we got over it.” I explained as I fought off the memory of last night’s dream again.

“I’m so confused.” Sapnap admitted, leaning over and laying his face on his arms as he crossed them over his knees.

“How do you think I feel?”

Silence fell over us, our aching confusion and bitterness intermingling as we sat in the empty shell of a room.

“Did you…” I turned to Sapnap as he cut off with a sniffle, laying his chin on his arms. “Did you regret it? When I kissed you?”

“No. I thought you did, like with Aster.”

“You’re not Aster. I’d never regret that.” Sapnap admitted quietly.

“All three of you confuse me. I don’t…I don’t know why you three kissed me. I don’t understand why you would assume I’m with George. I don’t know why Dream would try to put me with him as well. I don’t know why…I don’t know why you guys would just…forget about it?” I explained to the best of my ability with tears stinging my eyes.

“I didn’t forget about it.” Sapnap corrected me, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I think about it. When I see how close you are with George, and I get…fuck I get lonely at night.” Sapnap admitted like it was a shame.

“You do?”

“Of course, I do. You have George, Dream’s up half the night planning something with Techno. The others have their own little…group or whatever. And I’m all alone in my room just…laying there with my nightmares or thoughts or whatever else reminds me that I’m alone.” Sapnap revealed as my chest ached at how much I’ve not seen.

How much he feels left out here. The fact that he feels alone when we’re so close by. And he just doesn’t tell us.

“Sapnap…”

“Hey, I-“

Our entire conversation came to a stuttering half as someone walked in, and I looked away from Sapnap to see Dream frozen in the doorway.

Sapnap quickly scrubbed at his face when I glanced back at him.

“Hey, Dream.” Sapnap greeted him half-heartedly, his voice still raw with the emotion that’s no doubt still rolling unchecked in his chest.

“What’s going on?” Dream looked between us, and I quickly rubbed a sleeve over my own face to rid the tear tracks from my skin.

“Nothing, dude. We’re just talking and hanging out.” Sapnap almost did as good a job at putting on a mask as Dream. Almost because his eyes and mine are obviously red from crying. “Did you need something?”

Dream looked unimpressed with the response, leaning on the doorway. “Well, I was here to talk to her.” Dream pointed a gloved finger towards me.

“Alright, man, let me just-“

“But now I’m gonna talk to both of you, since you’re sitting in here crying.” Dream cut Sapnap off without hesitation.

“We’re fine.”

“Don’t bullshit me.”

Dream wasn’t going to budge, so I just turned to Sapnap to see him roll his head back against the wall in defeat.

“Fine.” Dream walked over and joined us, sitting on Sapnap’s other side after a small glance at me. He was here to ask me about earlier…I’m not getting out of that one once we’re done discussing what’s the bigger issue here.

“Was this about what we talked about last night?” Dream asked me first, looking over Sapnap’s much shorter frame as Sapnap slumped lower to the floor irately.

“Earlier. But…Sapnap?” Sapnap begrudgingly looked over at me, meeting my eye with a somber light in his brown gaze.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, darlin’.”

“Yes, it does. You’re not alone, Sapnap. I thought we-“

“It doesn’t hurt any less hearing you tell me I’m not. It doesn’t change how you go to George, and he goes with Techno, every night and I’m just alone in my own room.” I glanced over Sapnap to see Dream’s shoulders drop as he looked to Sapnap in astonishment for what he said.

“You’ve been feeling alone?” Dream asked and was met with silence when Sapnap sank lower and buried his face behind his hands in shame.

I reached for Sapnap just as I heard Dream sigh, and my eyes widened when I saw him reach up for his mask. He’s not…

“Sapnap, you’re not. You and I…we’re supposed to talk, remember. I’m still here, I don’t want you to feel like this.” I whispered softly as I got my arms around his sides and hugged into him.

“You’re confused, I’m confused, Dream’s probably confused. How am I supposed to talk about it when I don’t even know what-“ Sapnap cut off when he pulled his hands away and realized Dream had dropped his mask on his lap.

“That is exactly why we talk. So, we get all the confusion out and don’t hurt ourselves like this.” I moved my arm as Dream got his own around Sapnap as well.

“We can talk everything out together. And we can figure out a way to make sure you know at the end of each day that you’re not alone. That no matter what, we’re here when you want or need us.” I added on to Dream’s statement, laying my head on Sapnap’s shoulder as Dream helped me cocoon Sapnap between us.

“Stop hiding things from us, buddy.” Dream reached up with his free hand, ruffling Sapnap’s hair as I felt him tremble beside me.

Silence fell between us for a moment as we let Sapnap let out his hurt into his sleeves, and I rubbed his back as Dream squeezed both of us closer to him like a security blanket.

“How…how the fuck is this possible?” Sapnap spoke up after his tears subsided again.

“Huh?

“There’s not supposed to be such a thing as two pretty best friends. Let alone four.” A moment of silence fell, before I burst into laughter at the cheeky comment.

“Well, YOU are obviously feeling better!” Dream barked but looking up at him a relieved smile was on his face. There’s still lots to talk about, but at least Sapnap feels better enough to lay a joke out like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This second half kind of came out of nowhere. This was unplanned, but I kind of thought a whole chapter of dreaming of Dream would be a bit much? Obviously, not for those who are wanting it. I personally enjoyed that, I was just trying to not go too far into it xD**
> 
> **But wow, that chapter. The confusion just boiled over into hurt frustration now, hasn't it? We understand now that it's not just us either, but Dream and Sapnap are just as confused as well. Obviously, our communication skills need some touching up.**
> 
> **But what's this? Dream showed his face to Sapnap now too! Trust is the best foundation to fix this, wouldn't you say!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Just a heads up, I might not post tomorrow. My shoulder is kind of messed up atm, I don't know if I slept wrong on it or what but just lifting my arm too high pinches. Googling doesn't help me, and I won't dare go to a doctor right now with the pandemic. So if I don't post tomorrow, I'll post the next day! It likely is just me trying to rest my arm instead of writing.**
> 
> **I'm gonna go start the next chapter, so I'll see you there!**
> 
> _Psst! If you have a better name for this chapter, let me know! I ran out of ideas for this one!!!!!_


	38. Ch. 38: Personal Space and Feelings

The chest is full. Everything we need for the trip is gathered up in the chest. We're good to go to the Nether now.

I didn't focus on that too long.

Dream stretched out on the other side of the bed, a book in hand as Sapnap laid over me like a blanket with his face buried against my collar. Snoozing quietly. My fingers still carding through his wild hair.

"So, do you still not want to tell me about it?" Dream asked without looking up from his book, and I rolled my eyes at him for his persistence.

"We're focusing on Sap right now, not you." I reminded him, forever unwilling to tell him about my dream. He can know he was in it, but he will never know what happened.

"I'm just going to assume the worst then."

"Meaning?"

"Oh, that's a secret." I rolled my eyes again.

"You're such a baby." I retorted, continuing to sate Sapnap's touch starvation and loneliness by moving my hands to the back of his neck and stroking gently against his skin.

Sapnap sighed softly, hugging closer to me.

"If he weighs too much, let me know." Dream reminded, setting his book aside and looking down at our mentally and physically exhausted pyro friend.

"It's fine, he's kind of bracing himself with his knees." I said as Dream rolled his eyes and pursed his lips before laying back into the pillows more and retrieving his book.

Both of us agreed that we're going to keep a closer eye on Sapnap. He's obviously not one to share, so we need to be more observant. We need to make sure he's taken care of, just the same as the rest of us.

"Sure, you don't want to cuddle with him? He did offer." I turned my head to Dream, grinning up at him when he scoffed lightly.

"I think he prefers you." Dream answered and again didn't take his eyes off the book.

"Did you explain what's going on to George?" I asked, taking a serious moment since George is also Sap's best friend. Sapnap could use all of us right now. Not just two of us.

"He's in the shower, but he knows enough for the moment. He said he's coming in here after he's dressed." He is? I'm glad that we're able to talk well enough and acknowledge that when one of us is in need, all of us are going to be here for them.

"What about the others?"

"I told Techno to explain, and that I'm in my room for the night." Yeah...this is still weird to me.

Dream had almost dragged us to his seclusive lair, telling us he's keeping us close in case we start crying again. Dream's macho version of, I want to be close by if you need me.

I knew Dream had an eye for design, considering he designed George and Sapnap's bedrooms for them. But his room is something else all on its own.

He stuck with the same stone brick walls we've used across the base, but his room was like a whole different place compared to the base. He had pictures framing the walls here and there, like the homes in Hillshire. He even had banners of varying designs, something we haven't considered.

When did he have time to decorate and build this? Did he do this all at night when he's supposed to be sleeping?

Dream's bedroom was split as well. Not just one large room like George or Sapnap's. Instead, he had a sitting room just past the door with a couch and a reading chair, a bookshelf or two filled to the brim with books.

Then to the left of the doorway, a little hallway with an armor stand with his personal armor and frames on the walls holding his enchanted weapons.

At the end of the hallway to the right was his true bedroom, the real jewel in my opinion.

Dream went a step further than George and Sapnap with their double beds, putting four of them together for an absolutely massive bed sat on a pedestal of some kind of material I haven't seen yet. Dream said he bought it from Hillshire, and that it's quartz, and that we could find more in the Nether.

It makes his bedroom more elegant, so we're definitely going to get more.

Around his bed was a black curtain draped from the ceiling down, keeping all light out except from the opening at the end of the bed.

His bed is also the softest bed I've ever laid in. I feel kind of honored that he would let us come in here, considering this has been his space and only his for so long.

Obviously, Sapnap loves his bed with how quickly he fell asleep once I started running my fingers through his hair.

A fireplace in the corner kept it nice and warm, a mantle above which held pots with varying flowers.

That made my head swim at first when I saw it. Reminded me of my dream from last night.

A plush dark carpet covered the floor, and more decorations laid elsewhere in the room. A chest sat off to one corner, and a nightstand off to the side of the platform the beds were built into. Atop which he set his mask and hoodie once we were more situated.

"You're sure you're comfortable with this?" I asked Dream again, as I did when he first had Sap and I lay back on his bed.

"Yes, beautiful." Dream laid back into his pillows fully, propping his book on his thigh.

"How long did it take you to build this whole room?" I asked, glancing at the dark curtains to my left.

"The whole time we've been here. I only just finished the sitting room the other night with Techno." Dream revealed, and I scoffed lightly and earned his eye. "What?"

"You let Techno see your room before us, I see who you prioritize." I tease, rolling my head to the side away from him and looking down at Sap atop me instead.

"You're such a brat." I looked back at Dream as the bed shifted, meeting his eye as he moved closer to us. "I told you guys you could come in; you just didn't accept it."

"This is...your place. We didn't want to intrude." I admitted, still finding it weird being in here. I don't like feeling like I've invaded his personal space.

Dream resettled himself, close enough to me for our shoulders to brush. "That sounds like a you problem then. Because I said you were more than welcome to come in." Dream said as he once more returned his attention to his book now that he's settled back in.

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Why do you even need this big of a bed?" I asked, patting the plush comforter beneath us.

"I like my space."

I pointed at him immediately. "See! You like your space!"

"When I sleep, you dork!" Dream swatted my hand away, but I just returned it and we went back and forth.

"You liar!"

"Stop!" Dream dropped his book, trying to grab my hand as I moved quick to avoid him. My other hand still running soothingly through Sapnap's hair, there's no way I'll let him get my only free hand!

Sapnap huffed as we struggled, stirring slightly as we immediately stopped our playing. To my surprise, he rolled over and onto his back beside me, yawning as I glared at Dream.

"Why're you glaring at me? You're the one that woke him." Dream swatted my hand one last time before picking his book back up.

"I fell asleep?" Sapnap asked groggily, letting another yawn punctuate his words as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Yeah, it's fine though." I answered, smiling when he rolled onto his side and hugged into me once more. At least this time not laying over me with his face against my shoulder almost chest.

"What time is it?" Sapnap asked, but before we could answer a knock was heard from down the hall.

"He takes longer showers than anyone here." Dream got up to go let George in, leaving Sapnap and I to ourselves.

"Did you nap well?" I asked as I turned back to Sapnap's blissfully relaxed face against my shoulder. He looks ready to go back to sleep right now even.

"This bed is so comfy." Sapnap answered, laying his arm across my stomach. "Dream would pick the best for himself." I laughed, turning towards the hallway as I heard Dream and George's chattering get closer.

"What do you mean? I did not pick the best for myself, I made all of this myself!" Dream challenged Sapnap's words, and he and I both started laughing together at the sheer indignation in his voice.

Dream rejoined us with an indignant huff, and George slowly introduced himself to the large bed of Dream's as well. Settling himself into my other side, with Dream reclaiming his book from where he set it and sitting on one end.

"Why do you have such a massive bed?" George asked, and I snickered as I saw Dream's eye twitch behind the mask.

Curious, is he going to show his face to George too? Sap and I have seen, so why not George?

As if Dream and I were on the same thought, he pulled his mask up and off and tossed it back on the nightstand. "I like having some space while I sleep. If I get hot, I can just roll over to a different spot and it's cool." Sapnap and I both started snickering now. "What?"

"I think he was just waiting for the day he could take George here, lay him down in these comforters." Sapnap started in, George joining Dream's side with a huff now.

"Why would you say that?" George growled, unamused.

"Who knows, maybe he fantasized about it being you." I tossed at Sapnap, and he immediately rolled onto his back and stretched.

"Come on, Dream Daddy, come and get me!"

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The poke to enrage the bull just so happened to be Sapnap calling him daddy again for the first time in forever.

George pulled me out of the way just in time as Dream slung a pillow at Sapnap's face.

We rolled out of the way together, avoiding the impending scuffle.

The two temperamental boys started violently swinging pillows at each other, which I guess is better than actually scuffling and risking hurting each other.

George and I sat at the end of the bed, out of the way and safe together. "Is he doing better?" George asked, nodding towards Sapnap as he blocked Dream's pillow with a loud, proud laugh.

"I'd say so. I think crying it out helped. That, and us all being here for him." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm surprised you're not more amazed to see Dream without his mask."

"I kind of expected it, I guess."

"You expected your best friend to be hot like you too?"

That got to both George and Dream, since Dream misaimed and sent his pillow flying across the bed and into a wall.

I laughed as I looked at both their flushed faces, Sapnap cheering victoriously and oblivious to what I had said.

"What?" Dream asked, eyes laser focused on me.

"I meant I expected him to show me eventually!" George turned his face away, embarrassed by my bluntness.

"I said four pretty best friends, didn't I?" Oh, so Sapnap did here me. He laughed, laying back again as I joined him in his laughter and crawled up to lay in the ruffled pillows as well.

"You're both dorks." Dream turned away from us, putting his back to us as I realized he was actually embarrassed by my comment.

"Aww, did I embarrass you?" I reached for his shirt to pull him into us, but he moved out of my reach just in time.

"Nope, I'm gonna go take a piss. Don't mess up my room." Sapnap and I laughed as Dream got up and left the three of us alone in his room.

"He's embarrassed." Sapnap whispered mockingly, George moving back up to sit on my other side.

"You two really are terrible." George sided with Dream, pouting as he dropped back into the pillows.

I giggled before rolling over into his side. George whined like he had an issue with it but didn't fight me from worming my way under his arm and against him.

Sapnap huffed behind me, and I giggled again when he moved over so his side was pressed against my back. "What, are you jealous?" George challenged Sapnap, and I rolled my eyes at him for poking at Sap when he's still sensitive from earlier.

"You get to cuddle with her every night." Sapnap retorted, and I sighed before trying to pull out of George's side to give Sapnap the attention we agreed he would get tonight.

George whined low in his throat as I started to pull away, and I once again rolled my eyes. Why am I stuck in the middle of two competitive best friends that both want attention at the same time?

"If you two start playing tug of war with her, we're going to have a problem." Dream's voice broke the silent competing between the two boys, and I looked up at him gratefully as he came through the curtains once more.

"We're not going to do that." George promised, but Sapnap on the other hand grumbled something under his breath instead of promising with George. "Right?" I smacked George's shoulder when he reached over and flicked Sapnap in the side of the head antagonistically.

"STOP! We're not! I fucking get it!" I rolled away from George for forgetting Sapnap needs sensitivity tonight, making sure to avoid his eye when he whined again before pulling on Sapnap to get him to lay with me again.

Sapnap was ecstatic though, giggling proudly as he laid his face in my shoulder again.

"You guys are disgusting." Dream poked this time and looking over at him I just caught him roll his eyes.

"Why am I here if you guys have this covered?" George asked, pouting with his arms folded over his chest.

"Will you two be nice to each other for once?" I asked, waving between George and Sapnap since they always have to be bickering or taunting or some other thing to antagonize the other. "It's been a long day, we have an even longer day tomorrow, please just...get along." I asked, turning my eyes up to the ceiling above.

Silence ensued, and I sighed deeply as it seemed like my words went on deaf ears. Until Sapnap rolled off me and instead laid at my side.

"Sorry, darlin'." Sapnap apologized softly as he laid an arm across my stomach.

"Look, I...I don't know what happened earlier. Dream, you only told me Sap needs us." George leaned in close to my other side, an apologetic look in his eyes towards me.

"Ask." Dream nodded towards Sapnap and I, since realistically he just provided support for us. He wasn't the one crying, we were.

"I don't...really wanna talk about it again." Sapnap admitted, rolling onto his back and dragging his hands through his wild hair.

"Sap, it might help if we all know. We should talk, all of us. We've all been dealing with a lot and just shouldering it ourselves." I addressed to each of us, looking between each boy as I personally knew about each situation from getting involved.

"We're going to the Nether tomorrow, who knows what could happen. This might be our last chance to get everything off our chests." George admitted, before Dream swatted a pillow into the side of his head. "Hey!"

"We're coming back from there. Don't think like that." Dream lectured, before tossing his book to the end of the bed with a sigh. "Look, as cool as being referred to as Atlas would be," I glared at Dream when he sent me a glance. "Our queen is right."

My glare intensified for the new nickname.

"Don't call me that."

"What? He's kind of right, you're the queen of our base."

"I'm the ONLY girl! That doesn't make me royalty!"

"It does to us."

I glared at each of them equally. Why does George and Sapnap have to agree to whatever Dream says? Why can't they just stick to a unique nickname that they've each created? Or CALL ME BY NAME?!

"We need to communicate better. We've all been dealing with a lot, and if we're going to go somewhere as harsh as the Nether is supposed to be, we can't be wondering if something is bothering each other. We need complete transparency." Dream continued after letting me have a minute of silent seething.

"But some of us are confused and don't even know what we're feeling." My mood sobered at Sapnap's comment, he was right after all.

"And that's okay. We can be confused. It'll clear up as we talk it out and try to figure things out for ourselves. This whole place is one great big confusion." Dream reminded as I sat up so we could talk without me getting comfy and tired from his bed.

"What if...we're just not ready to talk about it yet?" George asked, voice small and sheepish as I looked to him in surprise. Was there more than I knew about? He and I usually talk...

"George?" I laid a hand on his arm, and he looked from me to Dream.

"Look...I know we're supposed to talk and all, but I'm just...I'm not ready to talk about the nightmares. Or the trauma I still deal with from what happened." I frowned, crawling over to George and hugging into him.

"That's fine. You two went through hell, we don't expect you to want to talk about it." Sapnap jumped in this time, very mature for the two of them having just been quarreling over cuddling with me.

"But...I think there is something that needs to be addressed about it." I admitted, meeting George's confused gaze before taking a deep sigh. "You keep risking yourself for me. For us. That's not okay, George. You can't keep letting yourself get hurt for others." I admitted gently, watching the way his confusion melted at the topic.

"That's not just George." Dream spoke up, meeting my eye.

"Yeah, all three of us would have done the same thing for you. We're strong, we can take it."

"But I don't want you guys getting hurt over me. I'm strong too!" Sapnap hugged into my back, laying his face into my spine as George pulled my face into the side of his neck where I usually lay with him.

After a minute of silence as they sandwiched me between them warmly, Dream finally spoke up. "We know you're strong, we're not saying you aren't. It's kind of like a guy thing. We want to protect you, and don't really think about the risk to us in doing so." Dream explained as George and Sap hugged into me more.

"Trust me, luv, if there was another way to protect you in that prison that didn't involve me getting beat, I would've taken it." George hummed softly, and I fought to fight the memories off.

"Shared the load."

"Not gonna happen." Sapnap promised firmly, reinforcing the brick wall of denial against me sharing any pain they may be dealt.

"Look, beautiful, we could promise you we'd try not to do it, but that would be a lie." Dream had moved in closer and pulling my face from George's neck I realized he was on George's other side. "We're better equipped this time though; we'll be fine in the Nether. We're bigger, stronger, than we were before." Dream reminded, reaching over and fist bumping Sapnap and clapping his other hand on George's shoulder.

"And if we're not?" George was leveled with a flat stare from Dream.

"We are going to be fine." Dream enunciated each word carefully. "I know the pillager city went horribly, but I promise I'm going to do everything to protect you guys."

"Dream, it's still not your fault what happened." I whispered, feeling both George and Sapnap retract from me as I sat up.

"Wait, you think what happened to us is your fault?" George asked, voice quietly confused. "That's not true, Dream."

"We got distracted—I got distracted. I'm not going to be this time; we're going to focus and get what we need to get all of us home." George helped me over him to reach for Dream, the usually masked man pulling away a bit with his bout of negativity.

"Dream, we talked about this-"

"It's not your fault!" George interrupted me loudly, and I looked over as he grabbed Dream's shoulder to stop him from moving away from us on the bed. "The only one at fault is the pillagers, not any of us!"

Dream went silent, looking between George and I.

"Stop taking everything on yourself, Atlas." I whispered as I knelt beside him, meeting his eye.

"I'm working on it, Queen." I glared at him, despite the serious moment.

"Is this why you were babying me? Because you felt at fault for me being so hurt?" George asked, piecing together the cause all on his own. He is a smart guy...

Dream didn't answer, instead looking away from us with shame clouding his eyes.

George hugged him, pulling him back. I joined him, refusing to let Dream punish himself any longer for something that isn't his fault.

Sapnap joined us after a minute, all three of us hugging Dream between us as George repeatedly promised that he's fine and that Dream isn't at fault.

Sapnap and I pulled away first, moving aside as Dream and George continued to talk quietly. But they're smiling, so at least things are getting better.

Sapnap laid back on the other end of the bed, so I laid down beside him. "Can I ask you something?" Sapnap asked once I was comfortable.

"Of course."

"You knew about what was bothering both Dream and George? You didn't tell me? Or them?"

"It wasn't my place to share."

"But they had to know about my issues?" Sapnap asked softly, and I frowned as I realized he still didn't want the others to know fully.

"Sapnap, they can help you just like I can." I reminded him, taking the initiative myself and moving into his side the way I would with George.

Sapnap watched me in fascination for a moment, until I laid my arm over his stomach and he pulled me closer. A content sigh left him once I was lain with my head on his shoulder, and I giggled softly at how physical affection has such a hold over him.

"If you're not ready tonight, that's okay. But...you really should talk to them. They are your brothers." I reminded him, turning to look over my shoulder at Dream and George as they talked together.

"I know I should. But...their own problems are worse than me just being lonely."

"Not true." Dream interrupted us, the two of them done with their own talk.

"Yeah, whatever you're going through is important, idiot." I glared at George for choosing to insult him alongside try to help.

"I'm fine, don't try-" Sapnap cut off with a shudder as I silenced him by trailing my hand up his neck into his hair. "That's not fair."

"Whatever you were going to say isn't going to stop us from taking care of you too, Sap. We're all here for each other, not just a few of us." I reminded as Sapnap all but melted under my fingers carding through his hair.

"...not fair." Sapnap just chose to repeat his prior statement, and I laughed when I realized I was once again putting him out. He can't come up with anything better than to say not fair when I massage his scalp like this?

"How tired are you that she keeps putting you to sleep like you're a cat?" Dream teased, and Sapnap weakly glared his way. But still no response.

"She's got the magic touch." George hummed, laying back in the pillows once more. "That back rub you gave me in the prison was heavenly." I giggled at how both George and Sapnap were absolutely in love with something I don't even try at.

This is just natural. Soothing touch is natural to anyone, isn't it?

"When do we leave tomorrow?" Sapnap found enough energy to ask, his hand squeezing gently at my side as I moved my hand to the side of his head.

"We're not." What? "We can all use a day to rest up and get ourselves prepared. We'll leave in the morning the next day." Dream revealed, the bed shifting, and I looked back to see him lay back as well.

"Sounds good to me." Sapnap muttered, letting his eyes drift close as he started to drift off like he did earlier.

"Do the others know?" George asked as I rolled onto my back in Sapnap's hold, still stroking my fingertips through his hair and along his scalp gently.

"Yeah, I told Techno to explain the plan. Tomorrow, just rest up and relax. This Nether trip is going to be rough, so we'll need all the energy we can get." Dream once more had his book in hand.

"Bad said we can't sleep there, too. So, it's really gonna suck." George revealed, and I turned to him in surprise.

"We can't?"

"Hopefully, what we're looking for isn't far from our portal, so that won't be an issue." Dream hummed, and I turned my head back to Sapnap when I heard a half-asleep mumble.

"He's out, that was fast!" I shushed George when he laughed at Sapnap's exhaustion.

"It's been a long day for him." I turned to Dream when we both spoke over each other, the same sentence mingling.

"You too, Queen." I glared at him immediately, and he just smiled cheekily. "Maybe tell me about that dream you had, and I'll maybe stop calling you it." Dream offered as he laid his book on his chest.

"What dream?" George asked, and I rolled away from them as my chest started to burn with embarrassment over how Dream has to know about this. The only reason he knows is because my cried-out self couldn't come up with an excuse for why I ran from him in the morning!

"You gonna tell him? 'Cause he'll tell me if you do!" Dream teased as I kept my face on Sapnap's shoulder, his arm lax at my side as he slept through the noise.

"What are you two talking about?" George asked, and I felt his hand brush my back as I started to roll back over now that my embarrassment has subsided just a little bit.

"Remember this morning when she was acting weird in the kitchen?" Dream asked, grinning at George like this was the greatest thing ever. When George nodded, he continued. "Our queen here had a dream about me last night, and she was embarrassed and didn't wanna see me."

I rolled back over, so I didn't have to see his cocky smile anymore.

"About what?" Don't you join him in mocking me!

"She won't tell me, see if she'll tell you!"

I hate Dream. I really, really hate Dream.

"Luv?"

"Nope."

George's hand rubbed my back slowly, comforting despite Dream's taunting and teasing of me over knowing I dreamed of him.

"How are we going to get Sapnap back to his room? He's dead asleep right now." George took mercy on me, changing the subject.

"Just leave him, he's fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked, rolling over again to see Dream laying back more in the bed himself.

"Yeah, it's fine. You guys are here too, so it's not that weird."

"What, you invited us in here to have a slumber party?" George asked, voice teasingly light towards him instead of me thankfully.

"Yeah, we can stay up gossiping about all the hot chicks and dudes and paint each other's nails." Dream said before dropping into his signature wheezing laugh at the idea.

"Then we can all cuddle pile and dream of kissing boys and girls and getting a tan." I laughed at the effeminate tone each of them can do far too well. They're annoying sometimes, but these are my best friends. I wouldn't have them any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A bit of a dialogue and filler chapter, but at the same not really a filler since we see a lot of talking that really needs to take place. Fluffy too!**
> 
> **All three boys are letting their inner turmoil's out to each other now, and that's okay! It'll bring them closer! Btw, thanks for the chapter name suggestion for last time! I changed it if y'all didn't notice :)**
> 
> **My shoulder is still hurt, so again if I don't post one day it's just cause of that. Thank you all for understanding, I'm hoping that taking Tylenol and stretching it and resting will fix the issue.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you for all the comments and everything! I'm so happy to see that, across the two sites I post on, this story has surpassed 16k views! I wasn't sure when I first posted how it was going to do, and I am so happy it's come this far! I'm gonna go, but I'll see you all next chapter!**


	39. Ch. 39: Warmth

It’s so warm here…

I cuddled closer, vaguely hearing a rhythmic thumping sound that both dared to wake me more or lull me back to dreamland.

The warmth feels nice…I can sleep a little bit longer…

The steady thumping increased a little as I hugged in closer, and I whined softly and laid my face down to try to hide from whatever wants to wake me.

I want more sleep. I want to go back to nice dreams and warmth wrapped around me…

Something slithered over my upper back, and I whined again and tried to hug closer to the warmth.

Thump, thump, thump. Wait, that sounds closer than I realized.

I cracked my eye open tiredly, looking down at a shirt beneath my face. Oh, did I fall asleep on George like back on our trip home?

I yawned and cuddled closer as I felt the hand on my back draw languid, half asleep patterns into my shoulders.

I rolled my face to the side, pressing my ear to his chest and listening to the steady thump of his heart beneath me. The rhythmic pattern soothed me back to sleep almost, until I heard the bed creak at the other end and cracked my eye open to see what the noise was for.

My eyes opened fully when I realized George wasn’t in fact asleep under me, he was asleep a foot or two away on his side facing me.

I turned slowly to look up at the sleeping face of our usually masked friend.

His hand was tracing lazily over my shoulder, is he really asleep?

How did I fall asleep on him for that matter?!

Last, I remember was George, Dream and I talking half asleep about who knows what, then I must have fallen asleep. But how did I end up laying next to Dream with my head on his chest?

Wasn’t I next to George?

My chest filled with a mixture of embarrassment and a sweet warmth upon noticing the way his dirty blond hair, usually swept back, brushed over his eyes. His nose twitched cutely, and a gentle sigh left his pink lips.

Asleep, he looks so much different. Awake, he’s typically wearing his mask so we can’t see his face. But asleep, he’s relaxed, and the teasing smile he had most of the night in here last night was gone.

Instead, his crinkles at the edges of his eyes when he smiles are gone. If I weren’t laying on his chest, I wouldn’t have noticed before the way his eyelashes are thick. Dark unlike his dirty blond head of hair. Twitching like his eyes are moving behind his closed lids.

I wonder if he’s dreaming. Dream has nightmares too, but does he have nice dreams as well? Has he ever dreamed of one of us like I did of him accidentally?

I noticed something else I hadn’t before. A slight cut at the end of his eyebrow, paler than usual skin where hair should have been. Dream has a scar? I wonder if he has others…

Do the other two have scars? Does George because of what happened at the Pillager city?

Dream’s lips quirked, so I laid my head back onto his chest in hopes that if he wakes up, I can play off the embarrassment of somehow having ended up sleeping cuddled up to him. Did he even feel it? Was he even aware of this?

George feels even the slightest shift in our sleep, I’ve actually woken him by accident once when I squirmed in his arms. He thought I was having a nightmare, but I haven’t had one since that first night when we got home.

Dream’s hand on my hand stilled for half a second before he sighed and shifted underneath me. I nearly took my chance to roll away, even though he’s very warm and comfortable to lay with like this.

But he settled again, and I realized at that same moment that while I was cuddled up to him like this, I had also draped my leg between his own.

I was basically spooning his side with my head on his chest. I haven’t even done this to George. But then again, George is always behind me and holding me to his chest. So, there is never an option.

I lifted my head again when I heard Dream’s door closing down the hall. Would one of the others actually come in while we’re sleeping?

The curtain rustled, and I looked over to see Sapnap, now shirtless and scratching his stomach with a tired yawn, walk back over to the bed.

His eyes met mine, and I barely saw the pink blush on his cheeks in the low light from where the curtains were parted. How didn’t I notice he wasn’t still sleeping at the end of the massive bed?

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Sapnap whispered, voice deep with sleep and catching me off guard. I’ve never heard his voice get that deep before.

“Why’re you up already?”

“Had to pee.” Sapnap crawled back into the bed, over towards Dream and I and being careful not to shake the bed and wake the other two. “It’s still dark out, so I’m going back to sleep a little longer.” Sapnap hummed tiredly, settling in beside me with his side pressed to my back.

“Goodnight.” I whispered to him, tempted to follow his example. It’s still warm laying here on Dream’s chest, he’s like a comfortable furnace.

“Goodnight, darlin’.” Sapnap rolled onto his side, and I chuckled softly when I felt him press his back to mine, so we were closer.

It wasn’t seconds before he was back to sleep.

I looked back up at Dream’s sleeping face, before laying my head back down to try to catch more sleep myself.

Dream’s steady heartbeat and hand on my back put me right back out, too comfortable not to.

When I woke again, it was to the bed shifting and creaking noisily as I whined and buried my face against the warmth again.

It took me less than a second to remember the warmth was Dream’s chest, because a deep chuckle rumbled up from beneath me.

“Good morning to you too, beautiful.” I immediately lifted my head, looking up at the half-awake green eyes of Dream as he stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. “Sleep well?”

I immediately tried to pull away, only to be reminded Sapnap was at my back so I couldn’t get far.

“How did I end up sleeping on you?” I asked, rubbing at my eyes to feign tiredness and hide my rising blush beneath my hands.

“You passed the hell out. I didn’t wanna move you and wake you, and neither did George, so we just let you stay. Not that I minded, anyways.” Dream hummed, voice deep and groggy and unfair because how the hell am I supposed to focus on anything other than that voice?

“You slept fine, right?” I looked over at George as he spoke, seeing he was the reason the bed had been creaking and shifting. He was knelt on the edge of the bed, a yawn escaping his lips as he crawled back on and towards us.

“Yeah-“

“Then stop being so bashful, you’re fine.” Dream ruffled my hair with the hand that had been previously rubbing soothingly at my back as we slept.

I glared at him for the gesture, about to move to crawl over him and away when he grabbed me and pulled me back down into him. “Dream!”

“Stay, you’re fine!” Dream laughed as he hooked his leg around mine and got his arms around my back.

“It’s too early for this…” Sapnap rolled away from us, burying his face in a pillow.

“George, help me!”

“I’m not getting in the middle of that, he’ll pull me in too.” So much for knight in shining armor! He’s letting the green monster hold me captive!

“Don’t act like you aren’t comfortable! You kept cuddling closer to me all night, like I’m a giant teddy bear or something.” Dream mused through his half-awake laughter.

“Sapnap’s the teddy bear, you’re just mean.” I corrected, turning my head to look Sapnap’s way when he hummed happily at my reminder of his cuddly teddy bear title.

“Oh, come on. I’m not mean, if I were, I wouldn’t have let you cuddle up to me all night.” This is why I wanted to get away from him before he woke up, because I knew he would tease me about it.

“Let me up.”

“Tell me about the dream you had of me then.”

“No.”

“Then you’re staying here until I decide when to let you go.” Almost with finality, Dream pulled me up until I was eye level with his collar bone and got his arms around my waist. Effectively holding me hostage against him with my body now completely over his, instead of cuddling into his side.

“George…” I pleaded to him for help, frowning when I heard him laugh in return instead of coming to my assistance.

“Just tell me…” Dream whispered as I tried to worm my way out of his hold. This isn’t fair, he’s taller and stronger than me. How am I supposed to get free?

“I’ll tell you the day you admit to what you’ve dreamed about me.”

“Alright, bet.” Wait, what?

Dream yawned, letting go of me with one arm and reaching up to cover his mouth. So, I took the chance and shoved back against his other arm and managed to catch him by surprise.

His grip loosened, I tumbled to the side and rolled away towards Sapnap.

Sapnap hummed half-asleep when I met his side, only to grunt in protest when I scrambled over him. “What’re you doing?”

“Get back here, beautiful. If you try to run, I’ll just catch you.” Dream promised as I rolled off the bed onto my feet with every intention of running for the door down the hall.

Slipping on my shoes lightning fast, I made a break for it.

“GET BACK HERE!”

Not a chance.

Running down the hall, I was fortunate that Dream had to kick off blankets and get up out of the bed still because it gave me a head start.

I heard their pounding footsteps after me just as I reached the door, escaping into the living room and nearly taking out Wilbur in the process.

“Woah! What are you running from?” Wilbur asked, holding me by the shoulders as I caught my breath from the early morning run from Dream.

“Dream.”

“Oh? Then come on, I’ll help play keep away.” Wilbur offered with a devious smile. Wait, keep away?

Just as Wilbur started to lead me towards the door, Dream’s door burst open with a newly dressed Dream staring straight at me. I have no doubt there’s a wicked smile under his mask.

“We had a deal, you gotta tell me what the dream was about.” Dream reminded; eyes laser focused on me.

“A dream? What was it about?” Wilbur asked, and I tried to escape towards the door before Dream, and I assume George is behind him, charge for me.

“Our queen here had a dream about me yesterday, and she was trying to avoid me after. Now, she won’t tell me what it was, but we made a deal!” Dream moved, and I broke into a spring out the front door and away from him.

I sprinted for the gate opposite the front door, nearly slipping on the steps that led up to the front door as I tried to keep ahead of Dream.

“—whoops! That’s my bad!” I heard Wilbur shout as I made it past the hot tub, and laughed as I assumed, he must have done something to slow Dream’s hunt for me.

I was out the gate in no time, heading up the river from base as I heard Dream call after me in the distance.

You know…I really should have grabbed my bag before running from Dream out of base like this…

I nearly screamed when I was suddenly grabbed as I passed a tree, throwing my fist in a jab only to miss when he ducked.

“I saved you, and you try to punch me???” Wilbur asked, letting go of me. How did he catch up to me so easily?

“How did you catch up already?!”

“I’m the tallest one here, of course I can get further faster than you with your little legs.” Wilbur mused with a happy smile, but I glared at him half-heartedly for insulting my height.

“Did you outrun Dream?” I asked, looking around the tree to see if I could spy any sign of him.

“I think so. I told him I saw you run that way instead of this way.” Wilbur pointed towards the vast prairie on the opposite side of the river.

“I’m not sure he’s going to believe that.” I admitted, since this is Dream we’re talking about. He’s a smart guy, and he probably has George and Sapnap helping hunt for me too.

“Then let’s go before he catches up! It’s fun to see him squirm.” Wilbur hummed before happily walking off further up the river.

Okay…At least he has his bag, so if we encounter issue out here, he should be able to handle himself.

“You really just enjoy the chaos of our base, don’t you?”

“After being stuck with Tommy and Tubbo for so long, this is a nice reprieve.”

“What about Techno?”

“Techno encourages Tommy to be toxic.” I snorted back a laugh at the complete seriousness of his tone.

I know he’s joking. I know that those are his brothers, and he doesn’t actually mind being around them.

“So? What’re you trying to hide from Dream that you came running out of his bedroom this morning? I thought you sleep in George’s room, not the big green man’s room.” Oh no…that’s right. This is Wilbur. He’s more than happy to take any information and use it to tease endlessly.

“All four of us slept in there last night, actually.”

“Oh, well I mean to each their own. Foursomes are all the rage somewhere, I’m sure.”

“WILBUR!”

“Oh, I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Wilbur laughed at my utter embarrassment over his insinuations and teasing. “I know those three wouldn’t agree to share you, Dream and Sapnap would get far too jealous to agree to it.”

I started to walk ahead of him quickly to get away from him, trying to ignore the devious laughter behind me.

I stopped when I realized I was following a familiar path. I haven’t been back this way since…

“Why’d you stop?” Wilbur asked, stepping up beside me now that his laughter is done.

“Uh…don’t really wanna go this way.” I admitted, already able to smell the sweet scent of flowers.

“Why not?” Wilbur asked, before walking ahead of me with a cheery whistle.

I sighed, following along begrudgingly and hoping he doesn’t go to the beautiful pond that turned so badly for myself and Dream.

Of course, my luck is nonexistent. Wilbur walked right into the small clearing.

“Well, this is lovely. How could you not want to see this?” Wilbur questioned as he smiled happily at the pretty sights. “What? Does it bring back bad memories or something?”

“Yes and no.” I admitted softly, since while Dream and I did fall out after the kiss, the lead up and the act itself was something I’d never want to forget.

I’d never regret seeing his face for the first time. I’d never regret talking him through his anxieties over not wearing the mask. If it weren’t for that day, who knows if he would have ever showed his face to me, or George, or Sapnap.

But if it weren’t for that day, Dream and I wouldn’t have these unspoken words between us. I wouldn’t be tormented with dreams of this place, of being here with him. I wouldn’t have fallen out with him. I wouldn’t still feel a dull, still healing ache in my chest at the rejection he gave to me.

“Is this where you guys got taken by Keres at?” I shook my head, happy that this place didn’t have that kind of traumatic feeling to it.

“No, Dream and I did kill some Pillagers here though. They tried to get a jump on us, but we handled them easily.” I explained, walking forward towards the pond to see the still happily swimming fish within the waters.

“How’s that have a yes and no answer? Killing pillagers is a good thing, better them than us.”

“Dream and I had a falling out afterwards.” I revealed, Wilbur going quiet before sitting down in the tall grass.

“It’s really peaceful here. If you don’t like it here, I’ll definitely keep this spot in mind for the future. Gotta keep Tommy away, so it stays looking pretty like this.” I chuckled at his response, deciding to take a seat with him.

“Please, do. This place is better untouched by his chaotic energy.” Wilbur laughed at me this time, leaning back on his hands.

“Is this what your dream of Dream involved? Whatever happened between you?” I snapped my head to the side to look at him. How- “You’re an open book, you know that?” Wilbur smiled cheekily at me, and I huffed before looking back at the pond.

“Sort of. The dream wasn’t memories of what happened, or anything bad really. It just…came out of nowhere and completely surprised me.”

“Ah, that kind of dream. You know, there’s a special trick to handle that.” I leveled him with a flat stare, not wanting the teasing. “What? I’m just saying. Sexual tension and all-“

“Do you only have a teasing and mocking mode to you?”

“No, I just enjoy tormenting you. It’s like having the little sister I never asked for.”

“Thank you?” Am I supposed to thank him genuinely for that, or was he just being a wise ass again?

“So.” Wilbur cracked a smile my way. “The queen had a naughty dream about her green knight, how scandalous!”

“Stop it, I did not!”

“Oh, really now?” I nearly screamed when a different voice broke the semi-tranquil air of the clearing, whirling around in the tall grass to see Dream standing a few feet back. Likely grinning maniacally behind that mask of his.

“How long did it take you to catch up?” Wilbur asked, unsurprised like I had been.

“I’ve been here since the little sister comment.” Oh, thank whatever gods there are that he hasn’t been here for this whole discussion with Wilbur.

“Well,” Wilbur stretched his arms over his head before standing. “I kept you away from them long enough. I’m going back home to rest for our trip tomorrow, see you both back there!” Wilbur escaped with a cheeky wink at me and a laugh echoing through the woods behind him.

That asshole. He’d really dig a grave for me and bury me that willingly?

“Now, don’t you try running again. I’m not laying in bed this time. I will catch you before you can get far.” Dream reminded me as he walked over, and I mentally scolded Wilbur one more time for forcing this situation upon me.

“All I hear is excuses.” I quipped back, unable to think of anything better to say as Dream dropped down into the grass beside me with a content sigh.

“You know todays about relaxing before we leave tomorrow, right? Not running off first thing in the morning from the guy you fell asleep on?” Dream asked as I watched him push his mask up into his hair, that devious smile that I assumed would be there upon his lips.

“How am I supposed to believe you didn’t pull me onto you?”

“How would I pull you onto me without waking you? And for that matter, how would I get you to straddle my side the way you were?” Dream asked before delving into his signature laughter.

“…I hate you.”

“I know you mean love. If you hated me, you wouldn’t dream of me.” Dream said through his laughter, voice wheezy and light.

“Who said I didn’t dream of kneeing you where it’ll hurt?”

“Feisty. Alright, then what did you dream about? You said you’d share.”

“I never agreed to that. Just because you say bet doesn’t make me contractually obligated to do as you want.”

Dream’s eyes met mine, and my semi-feigned annoyance and embarrassment with him diminished as I saw a serious glint fill his green eyes. “Alright, let’s be serious now. We can’t go to the Nether together like this, we need to be able to communicate and not get all embarrassed about a silly dream.” Dream said logically as he looked away from me and to the pond.

Silly…Was it just a silly dream? Or was there more of a reason for why I had it? We did never get to finish our talk the other night…

“Be embarrassed or bratty with me if you want, just get it out already so we can move on with our day and have a nice, relaxing day before heading out tomorrow.” Dream offered, sighing deeply through his nose. I watched the way his gaze softened as he looked at the flowers dotting the area around us, a look of fondness I wasn’t expecting.

“Do you still like this place?” I asked instead of answering his request, getting his full attention once more.

“Are you asking because of what happened?” I nodded. “Yeah, it’s beautiful here. Just because we had a fight that we’re over doesn’t mean this place is ruined for me.” He has a good point…I can’t blame the scenery for what was technically our own faults. “What? Do you not like it here anymore?” Dream asked, and my heart clenched at remembering the dream I had.

Us, laying here in this very grass beside the pond. Intertwined and speaking softly and sharing even softer kisses.

“I still like it here.” I answered, unable to deny the beauty of the land.

“I hope you remember that I don’t regret it.” Dream spoke up after a bout of silently listening to the gentle lapping of water in the pond. “I regret hurting you here, but I don’t…” Dream trailed off when I looked at him, as if he was second guessing speaking.

“My dream with you involved here.” I admitted quietly, deciding to be brave just this once since even he looks like his own bravery is faltering.

“Good part, or bad?”

“I haven’t been getting nightmares anymore.” I answered, laying my arms over my knees. Dream mimicked my posture, looking thoughtful.

“So, I did agree to that deal earlier. I guess I should go first.” What? What’s he talking about? We never officially agreed to anything. “I’ve had a few nightmares involving you.” What?

“You have?”

“Yeah. The nightmares don’t really get to me as much as they do you guys, I know they’re just that. I just wake up, roll over and go back to sleep.” Dream admitted, and I wished it was that easy for George or I to do that.

“So, you’ve only had nightmares of me?”

“Well, I didn’t say that.” Dream turned to me with a sly smile. “But I only agreed to admit that I’ve had dreams about you. Not explain them in detail.” Of course, Dream would be the one to warp words to his benefit. “Your turn.”

“Nope.”

“Oh, come on now. I did my part.”

“Nope. You just-“

“Beautiful, I wanna go into the Nether with you and not be wondering if you’ve started like hating me or something. So, come on.”

I immediately turned fully to him for that. “I don’t hate you, Dream.” I insisted immediately. “If I did, do you think I would have stayed sleeping on you like that last night?” Dream smiled softly at the reminder, and my heart leaped at the gentle affection in his eyes.

Almost like the look he gave me in the dream I had.

“Didn’t have another dream of me last night, did you?”

“No, I don’t have dreams that much anymore. I don’t mind, it’s better than the possibility of nightmares.” I shrugged, genuinely happy to never have another nightmare again with how much it scared the boys.

“What? Was your dream of me embarrassing then? Is it that bad that you really can’t tell me?” Dream asked, going right back on topic.

Yes! Yes, it is, and I can’t tell you about it because who knows if it will ruin our friendship or make you wanna mock me for weeks to come! I don’t even know what I feel about you outside of our friendship, I’m confused about all three of you. How would I ever be willing to risk what we have right now?

“It was just a confusing dream, nothing more nothing less.” I admitted, not a lie and not the whole truth but that’s all he’s getting.

Dream seemed to think about that for a moment. Like he’s trying to decipher more out of my words than is there. “Same kind of confusion you have towards George and Sapnap?” Dream asked, making my heart thrum anxiously.

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Silence fell over us. The only sounds came from the environment around us. Gentle lapping of the pond water, and animal calls off in the distance. Birds chirping. It’s so peaceful here, if only we could visit here just to enjoy the scenery.

“Considering the dream involved here, am I right to guess you thought about what we did here?” My heart stuttered to a stop, eyes widening as I looked at him. But his eyes were on the pond, thoughtful and distant like he was working everything over in his head.

“What? How…” What am I even supposed to say to that? I can’t lie to him because he’s smart enough to see through it. And if I tell him, I risk making him uncomfortable.

“Look, if you’re confused about all three of us, it starts putting ideas in our heads.” Dream turned to me, and I frowned as I noticed the way he was masking his emotions to me again. “All three of us kissed you, all three of us didn’t mention it again, you’re confused about it-“

“You never told me the reason why you didn’t regret it.” I interrupted him by accident, the words leaving my mouth without permission.

Dream’s mask cracked, the smallest smile ghosting his lips for a moment before he looked away again.

“I got to be closer to you for half of a minute than George or Sapnap had ever been. You trusted me enough to let me do that, until I ruined it. I’m the first that can admit why I’m confused; I didn’t expect you to kiss the other two as well.”

“Did all three of you just kiss me because…” The dark thought that I fight my hardest to keep out of my mind resurfaced. “Because you’re lonely? Because I’m the only girl?”

“What? Why would you think that?” Dream seemed offended by the question, and I immediately regretted voicing it. “You’re more to us than that, you know that.”

“It’s all confusing, Dream!” I snapped, frustration slowly seeping out. “I didn’t regret kissing you until you did. I don’t…why me? Why all three of you? Why just forget about it? Why-“

Dream silenced me by reaching over and pulling me to him. “Trust me, I haven’t forgotten about it.” Dream promised in a gentle whisper, sitting me in front of him. My heart stuttered as I saw the way his eyes fell from my own, realization of where he was looking making my heart nervous.

“D-Dream?”

“We have a lot of talking to do to deal with this confusion.” Dream admitted with a soft sigh. But from the sounds of George and Sapnap calling in the distance, it looks like it’s gonna wait a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There's no such thing as privacy for very long with these bunch, is there? Even outside of the base, in a spot that only a few of them know about, it's only a matter of time. But...they got enough time to talk more. And realize there is much to discuss.**
> 
> **I wonder what that talk is going to go like. What could Dream have to share with us?**
> 
> **I'm doing a fast authors note again, because my shoulder is still hurting. Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you for your patience in the change of update scheduling with my shoulder being hurt.**
> 
> **Hopefully it gets better here soon. It's been like a week now, and I'm so annoyed with it. Btw, who's doing that whole skin contest Dream's doing with Hypixel? I've been on bedwars, and haven't seen a single person wearing his skin yet.**
> 
> **Thanks again for reading! I'll see you all next chapter!**
> 
> _Psst! Thank you Ageans for the idea of adding Wilbur into this mess here! It makes the chapter so much more interesting! xD_


	40. Ch. 40: We Need To Go Deeper

It's time.

The lighter sparked once, twice before it lit the portal in front of us. A wavering, purple aura filled the obsidian portal in front of us. Otherworldly sounds filled the small room it stood in, curious and a bit intimidating.

This is it. It's time to go to the Nether. The harshest place we're going to be encountering so far in this strange world we find ourselves.

"Does everyone have everything?" Dream asked, pocketing his lighter and turning to face all of us.

I did one more check of my bag with the rest of our group. Yeah, my bag is ready. My extra change of clothes is there, my armor is there.

"Remember, Arius says we need to build a small shack around the portal in there out of stone." Techno reminded us, and I watched as Tommy and Tubbo prepared for that by grabbing stone bricks from their bags.

We're prepared and ready.

"Be prepared for any changes! When I went through, I got really dizzy and nauseous. But Arius didn't feel a thing. Expect anything to happen!" Bad wasn't smiling for once, completely serious.

Dream, Techno and Bad are leading this trip. The rest of us are to follow their leads. We've got to work harmoniously in here to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Is going in here what made you look like that?" Tommy sassed Bad, pointing at his shadowy face.

"HEY!"

"Tommy, stop. This is serious." Tubbo lectured our youngest team member, but Wilbur slapped a hand on the top of his head and squeezed.

"Ow! Ow, okay I'm sorry!" Tommy apologized, trying to pry Wilbur's hand from his hair.

"No more of that." Techno lectured both Wilbur and Tommy. "We need to focus in here. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into."

"Exactly. If someone says watch out, we all watch out. If someone says stop, we all stop. We know what we're looking for, we're looking for a large structure made of black stone bricks that Arius explained to us." Dream reminded, and he even had a book with more information in his bag.

"Are we ready to go?" Bad asked standing to the side of the portal.

It's now or never.

Bad went in first since he's already been there. The portal whooped loudly, before with a blink Bad was gone into the Nether.

Okay...this is it.

Dream went next, then Tommy and Tubbo. Then Wilbur went with Techno. Sapnap was almost giddy to jump in next.

"Are you ready?" George asked softly, his hand taking mine to lead me forward.

My nerves thrummed inside me. This is going to be rough, and we don't know what's going to happen once we get in there either. We don't know what's waiting for us, we don't know if we'll even find the pigman we're searching for.

"Ready."

George and I stepped in together.

It felt like stepping into water, the aura of the portal heavy around us. Then, with a whoosh, it felt like the whole world was spinning out of control.

I closed my eyes, stomach flipping and threatening to spew my breakfast back up. Everything kept spinning, and sounds rushed past my ears.

Until finally, the spinning came to an end, and I tumbled out of the portal with George.

I landed on my hands and knees; eyes still closed as my whole body still felt like it was spinning at a million miles an hour. My stomach fluttered and churned anxiously, and I regretted eating so much this morning.

It took me another moment to notice the extreme difference in temperature. Dry heat blasted my skin, a sharp change from the temperate climate we just came from. It did little to help my nausea.

"Hey, you guys are okay! It'll pass!" Bad spoke up, and I slowly dared to crack my eyes open and try to lift off my hands and knees.

Everyone, besides Bad, Dream and Techno, was on the ground in much a similar position as I had been.

"I never want to go through the portal again." Sapnap complained, on his back and looking slightly green.

"Why, why did we have to do this?" Tommy complained, Tubbo next to him with his hands over his mouth.

How are Bad, Dream and Techno already okay?

Bad and Techno started slapping a building down around the portal as we all slowly recovered from our portal sickness as we deemed it.

I was well enough to sit up and looked around at the literal hell around us.

Vast landscapes of crimson stone, and far below us a massive pool of lava. Odd looking creatures walked on top of the lava below, and I wondered what they were and how they could do that. In the distance, I heard a shriek, and what looked like a ghost flying high to the roof above our heads.

This is literally hell. This place is literally hell.

Fires were lit every so often, flickering voraciously across the ground and not burning out. Some of this weird rock we're sitting on was even speckled with gold, from the looks of it. Others with a white ore I've not seen yet.

There might be whole new materials we've never even heard of before in here. We're going to be here a while.

After another few minutes, we were all recovered enough to get up off the ground. I wobbled a moment once I was on my feet, but George's arm quickly wrapped around my waist and braced me. "Are you okay?" George asked, looking around as Bad and Techno finished the little shack around us.

"I'm okay. Still a little dizzy." I admitted, George letting go of me with obvious reluctance.

I did notice discomfort in his face though. "Ugh, my stomach is still a little messed up. Hopefully, we never come back here again." George muttered, and I followed him out the new door that Bad placed down.

"You two okay?" Dream asked, standing next to the door and looking around carefully at our surroundings.

"Yeah." George answered, but his discomfort is clear as day.

"How weren't you affected?" I asked, since he was fine once George, and I came through the portal.

"I wasn't. My stomach is all fucked up still, but it'll pass." Dream revealed, and I felt bad for assuming he was fine with Bad and Techno.

"Remember, guys, this place has a sort of corruptive affect. Arius says it's different depending on the person, but just be careful!" Bad advised as we all regrouped now that everyone is well enough to move.

Well, sort of.

Sapnap still looks ready to spew any moment. Probably because he ate the most at breakfast this morning.

"You okay, Teddy Bear?" I asked as we started to move, Sapnap's only response being a low whine in his throat. "Do you want me to ask if Dream has a potion or something that might help?" I offered, even though I'm not sure if any healing potions will be helpful for nausea.

"No." Sapnap trudged ahead of me, so I decided to leave him alone so he can try to feel better without me bothering him.

"He's still sick?" Tubbo asked, him and Tommy taking a spot on each side of me as we walked.

"Yeah, it might be because he ate so much at breakfast." I reasoned since I don't know why else he would feel so terrible from the trip.

"Maybe he's got motion sickness. It felt like we were spinning forever." Tommy offered, and I felt stupid for not thinking about that before. Tommy's a lot smarter than Techno or Wilbur give him credit for.

"He's gonna get over it. This was nothing." Techno suddenly jumped in on our discussion, walking behind us to follow up the rear as we planned.

"Not all of us are only half human like you, Techno." Tommy grumbled and moved ahead to join Wilbur's side that wasn't occupied by Bad.

Not more than a minute more into walking, we started to encounter more of the native wildlife of the Nether.

Large magma cubes, as Bad revealed them to be named, bounced around on a cliff far above our heads. On a different cliff in the distance across the lake of lava was populated by Piglin wielding golden swords.

Yet again, Dream's books were spot on with appearances. Those are who we're looking for, but at this Bastion we're searching for is where we'll find the one who might be able to help us.

"Does everybody have their piece of golden armor?" Dream asked, stopping our walk now that we've seen the Piglins who we have been told will attack if we're not wearing gold.

So, everyone got a pair of golden boots, because our other armor is too valuable to make as flimsy as gold armor is.

Once we were good to go again, we continued.

"How are you feeling?" I asked George, walking with him this time as we fell to the back, Techno still bringing up the rear for our group.

"Hot." George answered, and I glared playfully at him since of course, we're all hot. We're in hell.

"Okay, smartass." I bumped his arm with my own.

"How are you? Feeling sick, or anything else?" George asked me instead, and I raised a brow at him.

"No? What else would I feel?" What? Is this corruption that we can possibly take on something that we can feel?

"I don't know. I'm just...asking since we don't know what to expect." George answered before moving ahead of me.

Um...that's...weird. He's trying to escape from a normal conversation?

I moved up as well, walking beside Sapnap this time.

"Hey, darlin'." Sapnap greeted while fixing his headband to hold back his hair.

"How are you feeling, teddy bear?" I asked, glad that he doesn't look ready to spew anymore at least.

"I'm fine. Sweating balls, but fine."

"Aren't you always sweating?"

"Hey!"

I smiled innocently at him, as he narrowed his eyes on me. "I'm glad you're feeling better." I hummed as I looked back ahead of us at Dream and Bad leading the group.

"I still feel a little off." Sapnap admitted, shrugging his shoulders when I glanced at him. "I'll be fine, it's probably just the heat."

"George was acting weird. Maybe he's feeling off too." I try to reason the odd behavior he was showing to me before escaping to walk with Wilbur and chat.

"He's a little bitch boy, but he'll get over it." I glared weakly at him for the jab. We're supposed to be restraining that, no brotherly bickering while we're risking our lives in this dangerous place.

"Do you just purposefully break every rule you come across?"

"Of course, what's the fun in a rule if I don't break it at least a few times." Sapnap grinned deviously at me, tilting his head back as I fought the urge to smile at his genuine amusement.

"You're so bad."

"Hell yeah, that's why I'm Sapdaddy, baby. 'Cause only the Sapdaddy can get away with being this bad and outrageously handsome like I am." Sapnap boasted, flexing his biceps proudly.

I heard Techno scoff and mumble something behind us, but Tommy and Tubbo seemed to ignore Sapnap's showboating.

"Oh, yes. Only Sapdaddy could be hot and a bad boy." I returned, my words dripping with sarcasm.

I jumped when a strange noise came from the man walking next to me, looking at him in confusion only to see his face stained red and a hand covering his mouth.

"I...I-I think I gotta help Gogy with something!" Sapnap stuttered, before leaving me as well to move forward in our caravan of people.

I snorted back a laugh. Did he just get embarrassed from me sarcastically agreeing to what he said?

Sapnap can act all burly and tough, but he's such a softy and shy boy deep down. Just a sarcastic retort had him flushing red and running. Who knew Sapnap would run from a girl?

I had to cover my mouth when I heard Sapnap's harsh whispers of help to George as soon as he reached him in the line.

This Nether adventure is dangerous, but at least I know it'll still be interesting.

"He's such a little bitch, running from a woman." Tommy seemed to be paying attention now.

"Tommy be nice! He's probably not feeling good still." Tubbo defended Sapnap against his best friend, fortunately.

"Oh, yeah. Getting all doe eyed over a girl is definitely a sickness. Who would wanna stare at a girl like that? Ugh, vile." Tommy spat away from us, and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"You're just jealous because there's no girls here around your age." Techno poked Tommy as usual with a dry response.

"You take that back! I would never be jealous of a girl paying attention to some other guy! How dare you?" Here we go...Techno's favorite past time.

Techno smiled happily as Tommy started to go off like a little chihuahua. Obviously, he got what he wants. Some entertainment other than firing his crossbow at presumably hostile creatures in the distance.

We trekked on for a while. Leaving a trail of torches behind us so we can find our way back, we made our way across the red landscape and through the many hostile creatures.

With so many of us, we easily handled anything that dared to look our way with intent to harm. Everything was starting to look a lot less dangerous as we continued.

We stopped as we came across a massive gold deposit. We knew the Piglins like to trade, thanks to Arius' tips. The more gold we can gather, the better.

I walked over to Dream as he stood off to the side of the deposit, wiping his sword clean of slime from magma cubes. "Doing alright, beautiful?" Dream asked as I sat on the block next to his, propping my bow beside my legs.

"I'm fine. How long do you think we've been walking?"

"Clocks don't work here, so I have no idea. You're not getting tired already, are you?" Dream asked, voice light and teasing as he finished cleaning off his sword.

"Nope. I've got plenty of energy. I'm just wondering why we haven't found anything yet." I mused, looking around as George and Sapnap continued mining the gold beside us.

"You and me both." Dream admitted, looking to George and Sap as well. "The less time we spend in here, the better. Especially with the corruption risk."

"Has anyone started feeling anything yet?"

"I'm starting to think Sap and George might be." What? Why would he think that? Are they acting stranger?

"Why do you think that?" I asked, worry starting to pulse through my veins for my friends if it sets in that quickly being in here.

"They're acting weird. George is being a bit squirrely, and Sapnap is distracted. That's not normal for them." Dream revealed, and my worry increased as I realized he was right about George. George isn't the kind of guy to shy away from most things.

He's shy, but that's typically with physical affection and stuff like that. Not just random talks or whatever.

And Sapnap isn't easily distracted in serious situations. He's singularly focused on his jobs he's given, not wanting to deviate from the task. Come to think of it, he doesn't get embarrassed as easily like he did earlier...

"Did Arius say if there was anything to do to combat it?" I asked, hoping Arius and Dream discussed this in further depth.

"The Piglins have something. We just need to find the Bastion." Great. The one thing we still cannot find has the possible cure to the corruption that we could all develop from this hell. "You're not feeling anything, right?"

"Other than increasingly worried, no."

Dream's eyes softened on me, and I tried my best to give him a good smile despite my worry for George and Sapnap. If they're feeling something, what's to say the others aren't too?

Maybe that's why Techno's being more chaotic with Tommy than usual. Maybe that's why Tommy's outbursts are getting louder.

Wait. Maybe they are feeling something. Maybe that's why Tubbo's more emotional and getting upset by Tommy and Techno.

Maybe that's why Wilbur is quieter than usual. Wilbur always has something to say, or a smile on his face. Bad's looking about normal, but maybe that's because Bad has already gone through this. Maybe his body has developed an immunity to the corruption.

"Hey." I was broken from my thoughts by Dream, his gloved fingers brushing my cheek and drawing my eye. "Relax. I can literally see you panicking the longer you think." Dream admitted, and I frowned as I now wondered how the affects of this place would affect me.

What about Dream? Is Dream feeling anything?

"Are you feeling anything?" I asked quietly, worried for what he might say.

"Other than hot and a little agitated, no." Dream answered, and I raised a brow at his answer.

"Agitated how?"

"That we haven't found this fucking bastion yet." Dream answered, and I saw his eyes roll behind his mask as he reached up and brushed sweat from the side of his head.

"We'll find it. We can set a time limit for searching, and if we don't find it then we can go home for the night and try again in a different direction tomorrow." I offered, hoping that would help him feel better.

"And risk everyone even more, that's a great idea." Dream remarked sassily, completely catching me off guard since the attitude was uncalled for.

"I'm just giving ideas on what we can do." I reminded him, not understanding why he has to be like that with me of all people.

"Yeah, well we need to find this fucking bastion. We don't have the time to waste on going back to the fucking base." Dream snarled, and I moved away from him before noticing the way his eyes softened like he seemed to realize it himself that his attitude was unwarranted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm just..." Dream sighed, leaning back and burying his hands under his mask.

"It's okay, Dream." I responded, but I'm not sure if I want to stay sitting next to him much longer.

I think it's obvious what this place is doing to him. Because he's never gotten like that towards me before without cause.

"Look, I don't think you should hang around me right now, beautiful." Dream stood up with that, distancing himself from me.

"What?"

"I'm aware enough to know that wasn't me. I wouldn't...I wouldn't get like that with you. I care about you. I want to protect you, so just...stay away." Dream almost looked in pain to have to acknowledge his own words before he walked off and left me to stare after him.

My chest ached as I was left alone. All three of my closest friends distancing themselves from me. Everyone beginning to suffer the effects of this place.

What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do?

With the gold fully mined, we continued with our journey. This time, I took the rear and let Techno have a break from it.

"Are you okay?" Bad joined me a few minutes into our walk, worry etched across his shadowy face.

"I'm fine, just worried."

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?"

"Everyone's starting to feel the affects of this place. Dream's angry, George is like shy or scared, Sapnap's distracted-" I went on to list the things I've noticed with everyone else. All the negative traits that seem to be popping out.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll get everyone the medicine from a Piglin. We just need to find one that's willing to trade for it." Bad tried to help me feel better, but it did little to help me.

"All the Piglins we've come across so far haven't wanted to trade."

"We just need to find the ones that weren't born and raised as warriors. They're around here somewhere."

I frowned, eyes drifting ahead to Dream leading the way alone and George and Sapnap behind him.

And here I am, all the way at the back of the pack. Outcasted from my closest friends.

"Listen, it's easier to control once you notice what it is. I can see it in you, too." Bad admitted, and I looked back at him in confusion. "Your anxiety and negativity are the corruption taking root in you, you just have to fight it." Bad explained with a soft smile.

My anxiety and negativity? But...

I have those outside of here too. Just...I keep them at bay by remembering all that I have. Wait...Bad is right.

My lack of confidence that I had back when I first arrived here, I learned to get over it with help from the boys. My anxiety about all the hostiles in the world, I've long forgotten because of how much I've trained to fight off the monsters.

My negativity was combatted by remembering that I still have George after the prison. That I still have Dream to make me feel safe and secure. That I still have Sapnap to laugh with and make memories I'll never forget.

This isn't me.

Just like these things rearing their heads in all my friends isn't them.

"We're going to be fine. All you little muffins are strong; you'll work through it. Once we get the medicine, it'll be like nothing happened!" Bad promised with a wide smile.

"Did you get that? When you were here last?" I asked since he seems to not be affected by this place.

"Yeah, but I was here for so long with Arius that by the time I did, I now have this." Bad waved a hand at his face. "It's fine, I think it makes me a little more interesting!" Bad mused with another grin at his shadowy facial features.

Worry once more raced through my veins. If Bad's shadowy appearance is caused by this place, what could it do to the rest of us if we don't get the medicine that he had?

"I was lucky that some random Piglin had the medicine. I wish I knew I would meet more people. I could have bought extra!"

"We'll find it. We have to." I glanced ahead at the rest of the group again. At Tommy silently seething with rage at Techno. At Tubbo nearly in tears over his friends bickering. At Techno grinning chaotically beneath his pig snout.

At Wilbur silently frowning at the scene. At Sapnap with his shoulders slouched uncomfortably and head down. At Dream heading the way and mercilessly slaughtering another magma cube.

George...is looking back at me.

My eyes met George's, and I saw the shyness he's had the past few hours flicker away to worry before I broke our gaze and looked down at the ground beneath me.

"Everyone will realize this isn't them and work through it. We'll be fine." Bad promised kindly beside me, pulling me back before I could slip back down my lonely slide to worry.

I hope Bad is right...

After another hour, we stopped again for a short break. There was a new area far off to our left, what looked to be a forest of green. A stark difference to the reds that we've seen so far. There were even some glowing things in some of the trees.

I uncapped a bottle, sitting alone again. The cold glass felt nice against my heated skin, and I took a moment to appreciate it before chugging back the cold water.

"Luv?" I looked over my bottle as George's timid voice broke the relative silence that has fallen over our group so far.

George stood in front of me, the worry still in his eyes from earlier but still visibly shy to come any closer.

I don't like this place. I don't like what the Nether does to my friends.

"Are you okay?" George slowly inched forward as I lowered my bottle from my mouth, catching a stray drop with my tongue and frowning when he immediately burst into a heated blush.

All I'm doing is drinking, and he can't even handle that?

"I'm fine, George. You can go back to Sapnap." I answered, recapping what's left in my bottle and tucking it back in my bag.

"You don't want to talk?" George asked softly, and I tried my hardest to ignore the sting in my chest at the sound of betrayal in his voice.

I don't want to make whatever you're going through worse. I don't want my corruption to possibly worsen yours.

I ducked my head from his eyes, keeping my eyes on my bag as I tried to fight off the feelings whirling around inside me. The negative traits that have no place in me.

I jumped when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around me, looking up at George.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying...fuck I'm trying to fight it off, sweetheart." George, my George, started to shine back through the darkness that this place is dragging us into. His arms pulled me closer, and I wrapped my own around him and took a shaky breath.

"I know. I don't want to make yours worse."

"You're helping, sweetheart. God, I...this is helping a lot. This isn't me."

"I know, I know it isn't. What this place is doing to us, this isn't the way we are. This isn't who we are. We don't treat each other like this." I muttered, moving forward closer to him and laying my face on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Just...if I start going down again just remind me. Just remind me that I don't need to..." George trailed off, voice wavering as if just trying to fight through whatever is happening to him is making voicing his inner thoughts harder.

"I'm here, George. You don't need to be afraid to talk to me, or shy that I'll not want to talk. I always want to talk to you, Georgie." I promised, holding onto him tighter when I felt his arms loosen from around me like he was going to try to flee again.

A shuddering sigh left him, and he hugged me tight again. "Thank you, sweetheart." George whispered as I finally felt like my own negativity and worries were at least a little in check.

"We do anything for each other, remember." I reminded him as we finally started to separate from our much-needed hug.

"Oh, of course. Of course, Gogy gets everything. She always loves him more than us." I glanced past George in time to see Sapnap moodily throwing things back in his bag.

"Don't mind him. You know he doesn't mean it. He's trying to fight it as well." George whispered, still in control of himself for now at least.

"I know. I'll try to help him too. We need to stick together; we'll fight through this and get what we need and get back together." I promised, squeezing George in my arms one more time before letting go.

We can't let the Nether tear us apart. It might be getting in our heads, but we're stronger than this. We will get what we need, and we will get home. Corruption be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oooh. That's quiet a chapter there, isn't it? Not much for ways of excitement, maybe, but look at what the Nether is doing to our friends, to us! Look at what it did to Bad! But he came back from it, didn't he?**
> 
> **Maybe if we hurry we'll be fine. If only we could find our way around the Nether and find what we're looking for...Let's hope the team can last that long.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you for understanding my shoulder issue and being patient for the chapters. Please, let me know if there's any typos. I'm not doing my once over edits as much right now, so if you see something that looks like it doesn't belong let me know!**
> 
> **It's 4 Am as I'm writing this AN, I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks again for reading, I look forward to hearing what you think on my take of the Nether here! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	41. Ch. 41: Corrupt

We stood back as Dream, Techno and Bad attempted to trade with the first non-hostile Piglin we've come across in here. About time.

We've lost track of time in here, but it feels like it's been hours upon hours since we came through the portal.

How this is the first Piglin we've encountered that actually likes to see us wearing gold and attempting to give them gold ingots, I can't understand. Arius made it sound like there were plenty here.

George was back to being shy, for the moment. Tommy was trying to convince Wilbur and Tubbo that they should just ignore Techno and forge on ahead.

As if there isn't more of us here than just Techno.

Wilbur and Tubbo weren't having it though, and each shut down resulted in a tantrum and lonely pouting.

I glanced away from them, and barely met Sapnap's eye before he quickly flinched and looked away like it physically burned him.

My chest ached. I miss my friend...

"George?" I asked, turning to him beside me.

"Y-yeah?" I squeezed a hand into his, and that seemed to bring him out of the shyness for a moment. "You want to try to help him, don't you?" George asked, worry replacing his embarrassed shyness of before.

"Do you know what exactly he's feeling?" I asked since George can actually talk to Sapnap. Every time I try, he moves ahead of me and towards Dream, like he knows I won't go near Dream.

Dream must have shared that he doesn't want me to come near him, and that hurt a bit too much.

"I know his jealousy is spiking a bit." George admitted, since I shared with him about what Bad and I discussed. About what Dream and I talked about too. He's trying to keep an eye on things as much as I am, but his own situation is more present than my own. "A few other things too."

"Like?"

"I'm pretty sure if I share the big one, he's going to try to push me off one of these cliffs." George admitted, and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. "He's really nervous about being around you, I can share that one."

"What? Why?"

"Because he knows he feels off, and he doesn't want to be around you and risk you. Just like Dream." George admitted, and I frowned at how both Dream and Sap were distancing themselves from me.

"I'm glad you're not doing that too." I muttered and leaned into him when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"I'm not feeling aggression like they are, luv. I'm just...insecure and overthinking. Kind of comparing myself to the other guys." I hugged into him at the admission, happier when he laid his chin on my head with a content sigh.

"You're perfect in your own way, don't think little of yourself, Georgie." I lectured him softly, happy when he nodded in response.

"Are you still feeling okay?" George asked softly, letting go of me so I could look over at Dream, Techno and Bad as Dream started getting aggressive. Techno was trying to root Dream on to just kill the Piglin, while Bad was trying to be a peacekeeper.

This is going to get worse before it can get better...

"I'm fine, not sure if my worry is my own or fueled by what's happening, but fine." I answered, sighing when Bad finally lost, because Dream said something to the Piglin, and it made an odd sound before running off and Bad had to yell for Wilbur to help restrain Dream and Techno from killing the Piglin.

"Are you sure you wanna try talking to Sap?" George asked softly, voice concerned like it's a bad idea for me to try.

"If I was able to help you, I might be able to help him. I have to try." I reminded, turning to him and seeing him fighting off his shyness with a few deep breaths. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. It's getting a little easier to keep it at bay." George answered before looking over at Sap nearby standing like he was ready to intervene in Dream and Techno's chaotic anger.

"Will you be watching; in case I need your help?" I asked quietly, since I have no idea what I'm going to potentially be encountering if I can manage to get Sap to talk to me instead of fleeing towards Dream.

"Of course. I'm right here if you need me." George reminded me with a soft smile, but I could still see the worry in his eyes. The fight he was warring to keep his struggling emotions in check.

I squeezed his hand one more time for luck before going to get the jump on Sapnap before he goes to join the enraged pair of Dream and Techno.

"Sap." Sapnap flinched and jumped back from me as soon as I said his name, whirling around and staring down at me like I was insane. "Can we talk?"

"N-Nope! I've gotta-"

"Please, Sapnap, I know you don't want me around you right now, but I want to help you if I can." I reminded, fighting off the urge to frown at how he looked past me towards George for help, instead of looking at me himself.

"No...no, no, no. Just...go back to George. You prefer him anyways. You love spoiling him with all your attention." Sapnap's mood swung halfway through his rushed sentence, going from frantic to get away from me to annoyed.

"That's not true, Sap. You're both my friends, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Friends. That's why you sleep with him every night, you cuddle up with him, you fucking kiss him-"

"Sap, stop." I reached for his hands as he tugged at his hair in his annoyance, but as soon as my fingers even brushed his skin, he grunted like it burned and shoved my hands away.

"Don't! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Sapnap, I'm trying to help you!"

"YOU ARE THE PROBLEM!"

I stepped back at the mixture of emotions whirling in his eyes at his outburst. So much swirling around in his usually happy, confident, warm, brown gaze.

My heart clenched at his words, even knowing that he doesn't mean it. Even knowing this isn't him, it still felt like a jab at my heart.

Sapnap was breathing heavily, hands fidgeting restlessly at his sides as I took another step away. Whatever is happening with him is vastly different from what's going on with George. From what's going on with me, or Tommy, or Tubbo, or Wilbur. Even Dream and Techno.

"Sapnap..." Sapnap's gaze felt like it burned with the intensity. "This isn't you. This isn't how you would act normally, you're not...you hate the idea of scaring me, remember?" I reminded carefully, feeling guilty for bringing it up.

But his explosive emotions are genuinely worrying and scaring me.

Sapnap's eyes softened, and for a moment I saw regret and worry etch across his face instead before he cringed and looked away from me and it was gone.

"Teddy Bear, please." I whispered, and everything broke at that.

I nearly jumped back when he lunged at me, fear racing through my chest at what he might do.

But as soon as his arms wrapped around me, I realized I was scared for nothing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sapnap chanted softly into my shoulder, hugging me for dear life and trembling like this is the hardest thing he's ever done.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sap. That wasn't you. I know you. I know you wouldn't get rough with me or scare me." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him and reaching one hand up to press gentle, soothing patterns on his neck like I know he loves.

Sapnap flinched as soon as I did. "Please, don't. Just...holding you like this is almost too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't...I'm controlling it, but...please just...keep a few feet between us. I'm trying to keep you safe." Sapnap muttered before burying his face against my neck with a trembling sigh.

"Sap, I don't understand. What's wrong?" I whispered, hoping that just being gentle will make it easier for him. That soft words and honoring his request not to touch will help.

"I'm..." I felt his Adam's apple bob against my shoulder as he swallowed hard. "I-I'm nervous to be around you, darlin'. Please, just...do what I ask." Sapnap pleaded quietly, and I started to pull away only for his hands to grab on and pull me back.

"Is that really what you want?" I asked since he stopped me from pulling away from him.

"No..." The pitiful whine hit me right in the chest, making me worry more for Sapnap since he's not exactly telling me what's wrong.

"What he wants is you." I turned to the side to see Dream standing a foot away, towering over us somewhat menacingly with how his smile on his mask contrasted the dark look in his eye.

"Fuck off..." Sapnap snarled, pulling away from me just enough to glare up at Dream.

"Isn't that why you told me you wanted her to stay away from you? Because you're afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" Dream's words were steady and malicious, almost taunting Sapnap like he's trying to bait a reaction.

"Dream-"

"Fuck you, I wouldn't do anything to her!" Sapnap snapped just like Dream wanted, letting go of me fully and turning to face Dream fully.

"You just yelled at her for trying to help you. Don't think I didn't hear it." Dream reminded, and I turned to George for help only to find even he was afraid to approach because of how both Dream and Sapnap are getting into it now.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it!" Bad jumped in to help me instead, and I'm so happy that he's not affected by this place anymore.

"You couldn't even keep your hands off her, could you?" Dream questioned Sapnap, ignoring Bad's attempt to break them up.

"You're the one that FUCKING SNAPPED AT HER FOR NOTHING EARLIER!" Sapnap took a step towards Dream, and at this point despite my anxious worry I put myself between them.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I snapped at both of them, not willing to let this continue any further. "Look at you two, your brothers and you are picking a fight with him and you are taking the bait!" I pointed between both guys and met their eyes. "This isn't you; you guys don't fight!"

"Exactly! You both need to take a breath. Just try to remember what this place is doing, don't let it tear everyone apart!" Bad helped me by stepping in between the two taller men with me.

"I'm protecting everyone, even her from the asshole that scares her." Dream jabbed an accusing finger towards Sapnap.

"YOU SCARE HER DAILY! Look at you, fucking towering over her with that creepy mask that DOESN'T HIDE THE ASSHOLE YOU ARE UNDERNEATH! No wonder she wants George more than both of us!!!"

I was yanked out of the way by George just in time because Techno jumped in and stopped Dream when he lunged at Sapnap and Bad stopped Sapnap from taking another step at Dream.

"ENOUGH!!!" I shouted above them, feeling my own temper flickering to life at the absolute idiocy that is this argument.

Both men stopped trying to reach for each other, turning to me.

"I don't care what you think you're doing! I don't care how angry you might feel, how frustrated, how nervous or scared! This is NOT who you guys are! You guys aren't acting like friends, you're acting like brats!" I yelled at them angrily, George preventing me from getting close to them.

"Luv, don't-"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"No, you're trying to protect yourselves! I'm a big girl, I don't need you to shield me from anything, not even you! I don't need your help! I don't want it!" The words left my mouth before I truly realized what I was saying.

No sooner did the words leave my mouth than I watched Dream's rage simmer and be replaced by a hurt glaze in his eye. The same with Sapnap, except his was more prominent.

Silence fell heavily over the entire group. It stayed that way until everyone broke apart and we continued our journey for the Bastion.

I took the lead from Dream this time. "Are you sure?" Bad asked, standing just behind me with George at his side.

"That anger wasn't mine, but at least I can control myself and keep my head level enough to hopefully trade with the next Piglin for directions to their Bastion." I reasoned as George turned to look back at where Dream was now reduced to keeping the rear with Techno.

"Did you mean what you said?" George asked, and I noticed the way Dream's shoulders were slouched. The way Sapnap looked ashamed where he walked alone beside Wilbur with Tommy and Tubbo behind them.

"Of course, I didn't. I wouldn't say something like that to either of them, I wouldn't want to hurt them like that." I answered quietly, turning back around to face ahead and watch for any Piglins willing to trade.

"It got them to control themselves. It stung, but sometimes you have to feel a little pain to remember who you are." Bad offered wisely, but it didn't do much to get rid of my guilt.

"They'll be okay." George assured me, shyly pressing a hand to my shoulder.

I pulled away from his touch, moving forward faster.

I don't deserve the comfort right now. I deserve to feel guilty for saying that to them. I deserve to hurt just like I've hurt them.

It was another hour, so we think, before we found another Piglin willing to talk.

"Gold?" The Piglin questioned, snout sniffling at our bags as Bad and I stood in front of him.

"Yeah, we have gold!" Bad promised with a friendly smile, pulling out some ingots that we had just made before we met him. There's plenty of gold deposits in the Nether.

The Piglin snorted, eyes glimmering happily as Bad presented an ingot to him and he nearly took Bad's hand with it as he examined the gold.

"Ooh..." Piglins are definitely different from the Villagers outside here. They're far less verbal, for one.

And far more materialistic, for another aspect of them.

"What do you want for it?" Oh? A full sentence? I'm surprised.

"Can you point us in the direction of a Bastion? We can give you more gold if it'll make it worth your while." I offered, having sixty-four in my own bag.

"Destroyed. Mines destroyed. Go back that way." The Piglin pointed back from the way we just came.

Seriously? Did we go past one and not notice it?

"Really? How far?"

"Hour. Maybe two or three." My shoulders slumped as I looked to Bad.

We're all exhausted, and we went past the Bastion?

"Do you have any potions you'd be willing to sell for gold?" Bad asked, looking as frustrated as I felt that we went so far out of the way from our target.

The Piglin snorted loudly, starting to dig through his pockets with happy squeals at the idea of getting to sell things to us if it meant he gets more gold.

"Medicine." The Piglin presented us with a bottle of white, glimmering liquid.

Bad squealed, and I jumped at the sudden sound. "What?!"

"We'll buy them all! How many do you have?!" Bad asked hurriedly, yanking more gold from his bag.

"What? What is it?" I asked, turning around as George came up to us now that Bad is getting so excitably.

"Only two. Gold?" Bad immediately shoved gold over to the Piglin, catching the bottles when the Piglin tossed them to him.

"Can we get directions to the Bastion for more gold?"

I shrugged my shoulders at George, as confused as to why Bad just freaked out over potions as he is.

After getting instructions back to the Bastion, the Piglin scurried off towards a forest of red trees and hogs, leaving us to ourselves.

"What is that?" I asked, watching Bad as he quickly examined the bottles.

"This is the medicine! This can help!" Wait, the medicine for the corruption?

"Really?" George asked, taking one of the bottles and looking it over.

"We've only got two, we need to hurry back to the Bastion. Who needs this the most?" Bad asked, looking back at our group gathered in a circle behind us.

Everyone's been progressively getting worse...George and I are the only ones who have been somewhat successful in having the willpower to remember who we are.

"Give it to-"

"Dream's not going to accept it." George seemed to be on the same thought process as me. "He wouldn't want to take something over the others. He cares more about all of us than himself."

"Techno would be too stubborn..." Bad addressed, motioning to Techno sitting beside Dream loading rockets into his crossbow with a wicked smile.

"You and I can fight it easier than the others." I reminded George, wondering why it's easier for us than the others for a brief moment.

Maybe it's because of what we've been through. What happened at the prison. But...Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo went through a lot there too.

And they're not as bad off as Dream, Sapnap and Techno. They're more mild, more subdued.

Maybe our prior experience hiding how we're truly feeling while imprisoned is helping us hold the negative traits at bay here. At least for now.

Dream and Sapnap are the most aggressive, they could honestly use the medicine more because it will control all that rage and help them clear their heads to work properly in here. But Dream won't accept the medicine, so we have to pick someone else.

"What about Sapnap and Wilbur?" I suggested, since Wilbur could help us with planning and controlling Dream and Techno, and Sapnap's aggression could be problematic and we could also use him in case of Dream lashing out again.

"I'm not sure about Sapnap." George admitted quietly, and I turned to him in confusion. "I don't think he'd accept it either. I think he'd rather you take it than him." My shoulders slumped, not having thought of that.

Finally, we decided to go talk to them ourselves. George and Bad talked to Dream, Sap and Techno since I doubt I'm welcome around Dream or Sapnap right now.

"You're trying to decide who to give it to?" Tubbo asked quietly, sitting between Wilbur and Tommy and leaning on Tommy's shoulder.

Even though the angry teen obviously doesn't want it. "Give it to Wilbur." Tommy offered, surprisingly clear headed with his answer considering all day has been him wanting to do something drastic to Techno.

"Yeah, he could help you guys." Tubbo agreed, leaping at Wilbur with a blubbering sob that I barely understood other than he wants Wilbur to stop being so sad and quiet.

"Do you want it, Wilbur?" I asked, more than willing to give it to him if he'll accept it. It's obvious Tommy and Tubbo have no objections, and Wilbur could help us better if he's clear of the corruption.

"What about Dream or Techno?" Wilbur asked instead, quietly glancing their way.

"Dream won't take it, and they're asking Techno if he'd want it right now. I'm not...welcome over there I don't think." Tubbo leaped at me now, crying loudly over the fight from earlier.

"They both love you! They wouldn't want to be away from you!" Tubbo wailed as Tommy grumbled angrily at the blubbering that his best friend and brother was doing.

"You're such a crybaby!" Tommy snapped at Tubbo when I tried to calm him down by patting his back.

"I AM NOT!" Tommy made it worse.

Once I finally got Tubbo calm enough to let go of me, George shyly tapped my shoulder to let me know they've finished talking with the other half of the group.

"Dream and Sapnap won't take it?" I asked once we were away from Tommy's loud complaints of Tubbo being too emotional.

George took a breath, getting his shyness out of the way with a little more difficulty than I've seen so far since pulling him back to himself. "No, they want you to take one, and then give the other to either Wilbur or Techno." George revealed, and I pulled out the bottle that I had to give him for Techno.

"I'm not taking it. Give it to Techno and Will." I clarified, glancing past him to see Bad still trying to talk to Dream.

Dream glanced my way, and I saw the same hurt from earlier in his posture before he realized I saw him and tensed up and looked away.

My chest aches.

"Let's get them to take it and go. We need to get to the Bastion." I reminded, since everyone needs the medicine before the affects of this place take a more drastic effect on us.

Before something happens like what Bad had happen to him.

Techno and Wilbur stood next to each other as they skeptically uncorked their bottles and chugged. I have no idea what to expect, but the instant result was not one of them.

Techno shuddered and shook out his shoulders before snorting and blinking at us. "Woah, that felt weird. I feel normal again, kind of miss it." Of course, only Techno would enjoy the chaotic antagonism he was creating.

"Will?"

"God, that feels so much better!" Wilbur hummed, once more smiles and relaxation as he tossed the bottle away haphazardly and let it shatter somewhere.

"Glad to see it worked on both of you. We really need the extra help." I sighed, genuine relief flooding me at knowing at least two of us are in the clear now.

"Oh, yeah? Dream's a lot of help if you take off the collar." Techno laughed wickedly.

"Sapnap could have used the medicine, we don't want him trying to hump your leg while we make our way to the Bastion!" Wilbur laughed as well, both laughing together as I sighed again.

Is it bad to admit I wish we gave the medicine to someone else?

"Okay, little muffins, we've got at least an hour, maybe three to the next bastion!" Bad announced to the group as we regrouped to head off.

"I'm tired!" Tubbo whined and slumped into Tommy, provoking Tommy to start whining dramatically over Tubbo.

"We've been in here for hours, we're all getting too tired for this shit." Sapnap jumped into the conversation, standing beside Dream with his arms folded.

"Well, we're going to keep going! We've come this far; we're not wasting all of this and the risk we've all taken because some of us wanna nap!" Dream spoke up, trying to take back the reigns of control over the team.

"Oi, who put you in charge again?" Tommy jabbed a finger in Dream's direction, unfazed when Dream glared at him with enough intensity to start a fire.

"Oh, Tommy, don't forget that I'm always in control. Especially back home where your cute little bedroom is." Dream warned ominously, and a shiver ran down my spine at the terror his words instilled in my chest.

Dream's not getting better at all...in fact, I think he's getting worse.

We should have given him the medicine.

"Alright, let's go! Remember, tight ranks and call out if you see anything!" I stopped the chance of Tommy trying to retaliate against Dream for what very much felt like a threat.

The journey continued, with Dream once more at the back and Sapnap and Wilbur between him and Tommy by my request.

"I don't think he'll do anything." George murmured as we walked across the scorched lands, shoulder brushing against mine.

"I hope not. I don't...I don't like whatever that was." I admitted quietly, almost afraid to look behind me because I know Dream is back there somewhere.

Wait. No. This is Dream. Dream wouldn't do anything to any of us. He's our friend, we're his friends. He's...he's our lovable, teasing leader.

We need to hurry. I think it's getting worse for me as well.

About an hour into walking again, the complaints of exhaustion picked up. Bad had the directions from the Piglin and was heading the way as Wilbur and I tried to play peacekeepers.

But after another half hour, it seemed that the corruption in us was worsening more as I felt myself starting to slip into anxious dread and worry.

"We should be about there!" Bad announced and was promptly met with a rage-filled growl from Tommy.

"Liar!"

"We've been walking ages!"

"Boys, stop! We're almost there, just relax!" Wilbur clapped a hand on the youngest boys' shoulders.

"Stop lying, you're just leading us around in circles for nothing! Even that idiot back there was doing more than you were!" Tommy jabbed a thumb back at Dream as I turned to look back.

"Even Tommy knows it. See, stop pushing me to the back and let me do my job." Dream was alarmingly calm as he spoke, and my chest surged with fear at the reminder of earlier.

His voice was just as calm when he said that ominous possible threat to Tommy.

"But guys we're-"

"You'd kill the Piglins before we could even talk to them." Sapnap snapped, voice deeper than usual and strained and further fueling the anxiety in my chest.

"Boys-"

"You'd rather fuck my goddamn queen than even find the Bastion."

"YOUR Queen? Who the fuck are you to claim her?!"

"Language! But guys, we're actually-"

"Stay out of this! I'm done being a pawn to you guys, I've humored you long enough. I tried to be nice, I tried to let you feel good in the spotlight, but it's over. It's time I start leading us back the way we need to go." I stepped back in fear at the way Dream was speaking, at the air around him.

This isn't Dream. This isn't the Dream I know. Dream wouldn't talk to his friends, talk to us, like this. Who this is, what it's made of him...I don't like this.

"But we're-"

"ENOUGH!" I jumped behind George, clinging to his shirt in fear as he seemed to shrink in fear as well. "I'm done! I'm done playing your games! You're only going to get us killed!"

"Dream, relax-" Techno's wrist was snatched in a vice by Dream's hand as soon as he dared touch him.

"But Dream, we're here already!" Bad shouted over the steaming rage, and I turned around to face him.

Only for my eyes to widen at the large walls of black stone stood in the distance. Atop which stood Piglins watching us like hawks. I wish I could say I feel relieved, maybe I will once there's more help for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dark Dream, dark Dream! Bad Dream, scary!!! I feel like I channeled the SMP version of Dream pretty well there, don't you? Wish Tommy would go visit him in the jail again already...**
> 
> **That was a bit of a angsty chapter, wasn't it? The corruption is really taking over now! Let's hope that our beloved team will be alright! At least they found the Bastion at last after their long journey.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thanks again for all the votes, kudos, comments and everything else you've done! I was really iffy about the corruption side affect of the Nether, because I didn't know how y'all would like it, so let me know how you feel about it!**
> 
> **I'm gonna go to bed. It's four AM my time, again. as I write this so I'll see you all next chapter!**


	42. Ch. 42: True Colors

A Piglin shoved a bottle in my hands, watching me closely as if it expected me not to accept the medicine.

I looked past him, to George downing his own medicine eagerly beside Sapnap.

Fear ran through my veins when I saw Dream just past them, eyes watching my every movement and not even daring to raise his bottle to his lips.

"Drink." The Piglin snorted, shoving the bottle in my hands towards my face. "Now, drink now." The Piglin snorted again, obviously impatient with me.

I uncorked the bottle carefully, my nose immediately filling with the smell of hot liquid. Some kind of tang that I couldn't quiet put my finger on without tasting it first.

I looked back up, shrinking under Dream's gaze.

"Drink it, he'll drink his once you take yours. I promise, we'll hold him down even if we have to." Bad offered, coming to stand beside me with worry clear in his usual happy gaze.

With a sigh, I lifted the bottle and tilted my head back to chug.

My tongue was immediately engulfed in a tangy, almost spicy flavor. It almost dared to burn my tongue, if not for the cooling after taste of cream that ran cold down my throat right to my stomach.

As soon as it hit, I felt like a weighted blanket was being lifted from my shoulders. Like the haze of worry and anxiety and frustration was fading faster than light as I blinked and took a deep breath.

After another moment, I finally felt back to my old self. Back to the me that I've become, not the anxious girl that I used to be.

"How do you feel?" George approached me just as I sighed in relief at feeling better.

"So, so much better." I answered, smiling at him when I saw the usual happy smile I've come to know once more back on his lips. His nervousness and shyness and feelings of insecurity gone with the wind.

"I'm gonna go make sure Dream drinks his." Bad was smiling too, as relieved as we felt as I looked over at Tommy and Tubbo happily hugging at being back to themselves as well.

The Piglin left me with a satisfied snort, leaving me with George alone. I took one more glance around the odd courtyard we were led to, before George took me into a hug.

"I was really getting worried there for a second." George admitted as I happily hugged him back. "I thought soon we might start suffering what happened to Bad."

"I thought a lot worse than that might happen." I looked over George's shoulder, at Sapnap, Techno and Bad trying to convince Dream to drink the medicine in his hand.

"You know that wasn't him, right?" Even feeling better like I do, the fear in me at seeing Dream this way is still in my chest.

"I know." I whispered, looking away when Dream looked in our direction again.

When George and I parted, I was at least a little relieved to see Dream chugging back the bottle of medicine himself now that we've all taken our own.

"So, there's a Piglin here who we can talk to?" I wondered aloud as George and I joined Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo.

"They can hardly speak our language." Tommy pointed out, waving a hand in the direction of some Piglins grouped near the archway, whispering while looking our way every few seconds.

"At least they're not hostile, and they actually sold us the medicine."

"In all fairness, it's probably just because we have a ton of gold for them." Wilbur reminded Tubbo with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Arius said there is a Piglin here who could help. If that last Piglin we met hours ago said his Bastion was destroyed, maybe this Bastion is where that Piglin is. Maybe we just need to say we're friends of Arius and see if we can use his name to find the Piglin." George offered wisely, an idea I doubt any of us would have come up with.

"That's a good idea!" Tubbo chimed, absolutely beaming at George.

"Yeah, I had a similar idea, but let's just go with yours." Tommy hummed, and I snorted at his attempt to try to play it cool when he could just agree it's a good idea. No need to try to act around us.

"How are they doing?" Wilbur asked, changing the subject to nod in the direction of the others.

I felt George's hand find mine and squeeze when I tensed at the idea of looking over. I squeezed back before turning to look.

Only to squeak when my vision was blocked by a familiar green hoodie.

Dream stopped just behind me and George, hands propped on his waist.

Please tell me it worked. Please, tell me it worked and there's no lasting changes to him.

"How's everyone feeling?" Dream asked, voice devoid of the malice of earlier and once more the caring warmth that I've come to know.

My worries flew off as my chest filled with relief, not hearing what Tommy or Wilbur were saying as I acted on instinct and jumped up and basically threw myself at Dream in relief.

I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He tensed for half a second before the happy chuckle I've come to know and love rumbled up from his chest and he hugged me back.

"I'm so happy you're back to normal." I admitted quietly, eyes beginning to water as I buried my face against his shoulder to fend them off.

"I'm glad to be back too. Let's talk in private in a bit, okay?" I just nodded in response to his request, sniffling back my tears before I felt someone else press into my back. "Okay, okay, group hug then."

I laughed when suddenly everyone was squeezing me in the middle to get in on the relieving hug, my heart filled with both relief and affection for my friends who I've worried far too much for since we came to this dreadful place.

*

Arius' name does carry weight here.

The Piglins told us that their leader made good friends with Arius. That they exchanged grand tales, and great treasures. So, since we're friends of Arius and have been trading willingly with them, they gave us a room to sit and recuperate after our brush with the corruption of the Nether.

We can't sleep here, unfortunately. Bad explained it as something about the place just won't let us sleep. So, the least we can do is catch a breath, eat a hearty dinner and relax before we go find the Bastion leader.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Sapnap as we sat by the doorway together, away from the other's who are across the room assessing how much gold we have left.

Almost as soon as the group hug ended earlier, Sapnap got me for a personal one. And we haven't left each other's side. I'm not complaining, I'm happy to see he's feeling better.

"Hm?" Sapnap hummed through his bottle of Sweet Berry juice.

"About earlier. What did you guys mean when you said you wanted me? That the corruption was making you want me?" I asked carefully, not wanting to startle him and make him choke on his drink.

"Um..." Sapnap cleared his throat, rubbing a hand over his neck. "I'm not sure. I can't really remember." Sapnap answered, and I narrowed my eyes on him. "What?"

"You're a horrendous liar, you know that?"

Sapnap groaned dramatically, turning away from me and burying his hand in the short hairs at the back of his head. "Why do you want to know? It's embarrassing." Sapnap complained, and I giggled softly when I noticed the blush kissing the tips of his ears and spreading to his face.

"You both got into it so quick. I...I was scared. For both of you. I didn't like seeing you two fighting like that." As soon as I admitted my fear, Sapnap wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his side.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty shit at my promise not to scare you, aren't I?" I frowned up at him, about to lecture him only to realize that dry comment was completely serious. Not a light joke like he tried to play it off as.

"That wasn't your fault, Sap. I wasn't...scared of you per say. I was scared for you. I was scared for all of us. I feared what that corruption was doing to you and Dream, and what you both might try to do to each other." I corrected him, slipping my arm around his back to hug closer to his side.

"I was scared of myself." Sapnap admitted quietly, and I laid my head on his shoulder in hopes it would help. "I knew that wasn't me, but there were parts of it that I was starting to want."

"Like what?"

"I wanted to beat the hell out of Dream when he called you his. That anger wasn't just the corruption, that was mine too." Sapnap revealed, ducking his head shamefully. "It was getting harder to tell which parts were my own wants and which weren't. Which things I wanted outside of that haze, and which I didn't." Sapnap explained quietly as I pulled back to turn and face him fully.

"Sap..." What if he's right though? It was getting to a point where the lines were blurring for myself as well. What if that was happening with the others too? What if that darker version of Dream was both him and the corruption?

What if there's lasting affects of it? Is the medicine truly enough? Or are we going to wear scars of how warped it was making us? At what point can we blame it on the corruption, and what point are we truly to blame?

"It felt like what was happening was just...amplifying things inside of me that I've already felt but just bury." I admitted softly, shameful of that old version of me that used to fear everything in this world.

"I think you're right. The whole jealousy part of me...I've kind of controlled it since that day at the village." Sapnap shrugged at the memory of that day. It feels so distant now...like it was a different time. "I don't try to let it out anymore."

"I know, and I'm proud of you." I mused, meeting his eye as he laughed sarcastically at me for teasing him. The tension lifted, if only a little bit.

"But did we scare you? Did I, or Dream?" Sapnap asked, glancing over at Dream who was sitting between Techno and George having a drink of water.

"Not you." I admitted, looking away from Dream when his eyes flickered our way for a moment.

"That wasn't him." Sapnap's hand fell on my knee, squeezing gently. "Dream wouldn't talk to us that way, wouldn't treat us that way. You know that. You don't have to be afraid." Sapnap reminded me of what I knew deep down, but my chest still occasionally thumped at the things he said.

At the dark look in his usually calm, green gaze.

"So, if we're right and the corruption just amplifies things inside of us, what was that about wanting me?" Sapnap groaned as I brought it back up once more.

"Just let it go."

"Hm...no."

Sapnap leaned his head back with another groan, before turning to me with narrowed us. "What? You want me to say I wanted you the way Dream claimed earlier?" Sapnap asked instead, a sly smirk replacing the uncomfortable thinning of his lips. "That I want to screw his queen?"

My entire face blossomed in a heat that could put the Nether to shame. "S-Sapnap!"

"Don't go getting embarrassed, you started it!" Sapnap laughed proudly of his ease in embarrassing me, and I glared at him before pulling away and scooting a foot away from him. "Hey, that's not fair."

"No, if you're being a horny teddy bear, I'll sit over here."

"Ugh, stop calling me that!"

Sapnap looked ready to pounce on me as we exchanged a glance before Dream sat between us in the little space I had made. "Am I interrupting something?" My heart leaped into my throat, nearly afraid again after what happened earlier.

"Kind of, I'm trying to teach our queen a lesson about teasing." Sapnap glanced around Dream to me, and I saw the teasing fade as he realized I was intimidated by Dream.

He looked from Dream to me for a moment before Dream spoke up. "Well, she and I had a plan to talk in private. You can stay if you want, it's up to her." Dream turned his eyes on me, and I shrunk a little under his gaze before seeing the warmth in his posture.

Guilt filled me immediately, even more so when I saw his worry. He knows, of course he knows. This is Dream, he's observant of everything.

"Yeah, I'll let you guys chat. We're finish this later, darlin'." Sapnap promised, pushing himself up off the floor to go join the others as they started to eat.

"Are we okay, beautiful?" Dream asked quietly as soon as Sapnap was gone, reaching a hand up to his mask for a moment as if he was going to push it up before remembering we're not alone.

"Do you want to take this somewhere more private?" I offered, hoping to alleviate some of his tension.

"No offense, but I don't really trust these Piglins just yet. I'd rather we all stick together while we're here." I guess he has a point. There were a lot of Piglins outside of this Bastion that we came across and would be immediately hostile.

"We're okay, I think." I answered his earlier question since we're not going anywhere.

"You're afraid of me now. I'm not blind." My shoulders slumped at his observations.

"I'm not afraid of you. I was afraid of the way you were earlier, the things you were saying." I admitted since there's no point trying to tell him otherwise.

"I'm sorry." Dream muttered, slumping alongside me as I frowned at the shame in his tone. "I was really trying to fight it off. I kept repeating in my head what you said to us when Sapnap and I started fighting, I just...couldn't anymore in the end."

I frowned as I remembered what I said earlier to them. The hurt in his eyes at the words that weren't my own. "I didn't mean what I said."

"Yeah, I know. I just used it to ground myself. Used the pain as punishment for not fighting harder."

"That's not fair to you, Dream." I shifted, scooting closer until my side pressed into his.

Dream sighed, pulling an arm back and draping it around my shoulder. "I hated seeing you scared like that. I saw you hide behind George, and I couldn't even break free at knowing how scared you were." Dream admitted as I leaned into his side.

"Dream, it's okay-"

"You're still afraid of me." I was cut short by Dream.

"If that were true, would I have thrown myself at you earlier? Would I be leaning on you like this right now?" I asked since the proof is in actions. Dream's lack of response told me he knew that too. "My fears were exasperated by the corruption, Dream. I know you. I'm not afraid of you." I promised softly, reaching for his hand hanging over my shoulder.

Weaving his fingers into my own, I pulled his arm around me fully until our hands rested against my hip snuggly. I smiled at how I felt Dream relax against me, like just this little contact was helping ease his shame over what he'd done earlier.

"What you said earlier today. Did you really not mean it? That you don't need or want my help?" Dream asked as his thumb began to run along my knuckles gently.

"I didn't. I'll always accept your help, Dream. But only if you let me help you, too." I turned in my spot to press my back into him, smiling a little when I felt him reposition until I felt the steady thump of his heart against my back.

Dream moved us a little more until I was sitting between his legs with my back to his chest and his hand now holding mine on his propped-up knee.

"Do you want to explain yourself though?" I asked after enjoying the comfort of just sitting this close to one another in silence for a minute.

"Explain myself?"

"You called me your queen." I hummed, turning to meet his eye through the mask.

I wish I could lift it to see how he really reacts to that. To see if he blushes when hearing me acknowledge how he called me his queen. See more than just the flicker of his eyes away like that will save him from my reminder.

"Don't let that go to your head." Dream said instead of trying to explain why he said it.

"What? That you're trying to lay some kind of claim on me? Is there something I need to know, Dream?" I asked, grinning at him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You just enjoy ruining the moment, don't you, beautiful?" Dream asked instead of answering me, yet again.

"I'm just communicating to understand you better." I grinned cheekily at him when his eyes locked with me for that one.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Dream narrowed his eyes at me, so I batted my lashes at him.

"I'm beginning to think you get a kick out of the idea of being my queen. What? Is that your kink? To be a sub to a king like me?" Dream asked lowly, chest rumbling behind me with the deep reverberations of his tone.

"I think the bottom role would much better suit you." I replied, fighting off the heated blush that I knew demanded forefront over his words.

"Wanna test that theory?" Dream's response was effortless, igniting a low flame in my stomach as my mind went fuzzy trying to come up with a response and remember this is all just jokes. This is all good and fun. "If not, I'm sure Sap would love to be your bottom after all day of him being your horny teddy bear."

I immediately reached over and shoved my hand under his mask over his mouth to silence him. "Shush!" I hissed, embarrassment flushing out the flickering flame he had previously ignited.

Dream stared back at me, and I felt frozen for a moment at the heated look in his eyes. At the warm ghost of his breath across my palm over his soft lips.

"If you two are done undressing each other with your eyes," I blinked, coming out of the stare down with Dream at Wilbur's voice. "We've got food ready for you two. The rest of us are done." Wilbur revealed, and I opened my eyes to meet Dream's once more as I pulled my hand from his mouth shyly.

I hadn't realized how close we got when I turned to do this. How I was straddling his waist to silence him. How his mask was literal inches from me.

Dream tilted his head, a soft look replacing the heated one from before. The same look he held for me the other morning when I woke up with my head on his chest. A warmth that I hadn't realized was there until I see it again now.

I felt my chest flutter, almost reaching for his mask to see his whole face with that warmth. But his hands took me by the waist and lifted me up off him.

"Come on, let's get some food in us. We're still in for a long trip, probably." Dream said as he got to his feet, helping me up with him.

I watched him amble over to the others with a pang of disappointment in my heart.

I wish they would answer my confusions. I wish they would...I wish I could understand all these mixed feelings I have for my best friends.

I sat down with my friends and dug in, washing my disappointment away to the back of my mind in favor of listening to Tubbo and Tommy try to mimic the strange grunting speech some of the Piglins have.

I without a doubt felt better upon getting something in my stomach. Who knows how long we've been in here. For all we know, it's probably the next day in the world outside of here. Time might be different in here than out there.

Or maybe it's only been hours, when it's been at least, what, twelve or more so that it feels like?

I wish clocks worked here.

"You did good leading today, for a queen." Techno mused, rubbing a hand over the pink hair of his pig head and smirking my way.

"Still not a queen but thank you."

"I believe she prefers the nomenclature of mistress or dom." Wilbur chirped, only to regret it seconds later when Tubbo hummed in confusion.

"What's a mistress?" Tubbo asked innocently, Tommy jumping in on it as Wilbur looked to me in panic.

"Yeah, Will, what's a mistress?!" Techno fell onto his back, holding his stomach as he laughed at Wilbur's mistake.

"This is highly inappropriate for the children!" Bad chastised, waving a half-full bottle of water at Wilbur for his blunder.

"You're terrible, how could you want to corrupt the children even more than they've been today?" George asked Wilbur, voice calm despite the grin on his lips.

"Oi! I am not a child, I'm a man! A big, strong man!" Tommy flexed his pitiful biceps for emphasis, and I nearly spat out my water at the urge to laugh.

Sapnap however did spit his drink, laughing and pointing at Tommy mockingly.

"YOUR ARMS ARE TOOTHPICKS! HA HA HA!!!" Sapnap mocked Tommy as Tommy's face reddened in anger, shouting at Sap so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"But seriously, what is a mistress?" Tubbo asked again over the laughter, Wilbur falling to his back in defeat when we turned on him with grins that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"In all seriousness." Dream chimed in, despite not putting anything into the chaos that just unfolded. "I'm really proud of you guys for today. Everyone did a good job, we all held out well."

"You threatened my bedroom." Tommy interrupted Dream bitterly, glaring at Dream even though that was obviously not a serious threat.

"Tommy, you don't even have a bedroom yet." I reminded him since their rooms still need to be built.

"My future bedroom."

"And I'm sorry, Tommy. In the future, I'll threaten that bell that you've been begging for." Dream announced, and I glared at him when Tommy once more went on a rapid-fire tirade. "But as I was saying, everyone did really good. I'm proud of you three for taking the lead from me and Techno when you realized we weren't handling things well."

Dream pointed at me, then Bad and George with a proud, happy glint in his green eyes.

"I'm proud of the rest of you for listening and controlling whatever the corruption might have been doing to you. I know I could have fought it better-"

"Shut up."

Dream ignored the trio response he got from myself, George and Sapnap for putting himself down.

"We're going to be fine here. And we're going to get what we need, then get back home soon. I promise you that." Dream assured before raising his bottle of water in a toast.

All of us clinked our own bottles to his before taking a big swig of our respective drinks.

"I miss ending the day with a soak in the hot tub." Sapnap spoke up after we all lowered our bottles.

Laughter once more erupted around our circle. "I miss not feeling like we're in the desert." Wilbur tugged at his collar.

"I miss not sweating like a pig." Tommy was met with a glare from Techno for the pig comment.

"Do I look like I sweat to you?"

"You're a human, you wannabe. Go talk to the Piglins, maybe they'll make you their leader since you want to be them so bad."

"I miss the dogs!" Tubbo announced, and Bad and I both awed at the mention of Pippet and Rat.

I do wish we could have brought them!!!

We sat and relaxed a little longer before a Piglin came in, snorting Dream's way as if telling him to follow. "I'll go handle this." Dream announced, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"We could go with you." I offered as I started to sit up. I know he doesn't trust the Piglins, not after all the bad ones we encountered today.

"No, just relax a little more. I'll find the leader and meet you guys back here in a few." Dream offered before leaving with the snorting Piglin.

"Control freak." Tommy grumbled as soon as the door closed. Snickered erupted, boosting the blond boys ego.

"I wanna fuckin' cuddle, so I'm fine with this." Sapnap leaned back, propping his bag up to use as a pillow.

"Language."

"So, is it just cuddling, or fucking then cuddling? Is there an order? And who's it gonna be with?" Wilbur asked with a sly wink my way despite another warning from Bad about language.

"Come here, homie!" I laughed when Sapnap reached for George.

"Ew, what is wrong with you, no!" George scrambled away from Sapnap, voice pitched and whiny as the rest of us laughed.

"But I WANNA CUDDLE!" Sapnap is nothing if not persistent.

"Cuddle your bag! You were turned on for over an hour earlier. I don't want you touching me!" George squealed before Sapnap shouted and lunged at him with a blush at what George had said.

"You guys are such perverts." I muttered, shaking my head at the men around me. Bad is the only one who doesn't make everything so sexual, and that's because of his clean beliefs. Well, Tommy and Tubbo neither. But they're kids, so they're not supposed to be like the adults.

"She's just jealous because it was for Dream and not her." I scoffed at Sapnap's response, rolling my eyes at his cheeky grin.

"I'm soooo sure." I challenged, meeting his eye. I raised a brow at him, daring him to give me reason to tell the group of his nickname between he and I.

"Jealous~" Sapnap chimed, unfazed by my warning.

"Okay, horny teddy bear."

"STOP-"

"Wait! She calls you that?!" The group, minus Bad who got on me for inappropriateness, burst into laughter at Sapnap's nickname from me.

"I AM NOT!" Sapnap barked, but his refusal of the name fell on deaf ears as we all laughed harder at how frustrated he was over the name.

"HAHA She calls you a bear! How sad!" Tommy yowled, falling onto his back beside Tubbo, who was literally in tears from laughter.

I crawled over to Sapnap, who was now laying on his bag annoyed and frustrated instead of trying to seize George into cuddling. "I warned you."

"You're a brat, I hate you." Sapnap grunted, refusing to look at me.

"No, you don't." I hummed softly, only to be met with stubborn silence. "I was going to offer to cuddle you since George won't. But if you really hate me-"

"C'mere." Before I could even try to move away to bait him, he grabbed me into his arms and pulled me back to be sitting on his laps with his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. He's even stubborn in his cuddling, refusing to let me move an inch.

"Careful, he might decide he wants the fucking part of that cuddling!" Wilbur warned teasingly, laughing despite getting lectured by Bad.

"Is this what you meant when you wanted me?" I asked, turning my head to look at Sap's head on my shoulder.

"I like this." Sapnap hummed softly, much more relaxed now that he's getting his dose of attention that he wanted so badly.

"Do you still hate me now?" I asked, laying all my weight on him since he likely won't let go of me any time soon.

"No. I could never hate you." Sapnap sighed it softly, pressing his face into my neck and tickling my skin with his scratchy beard. "I love you too much."

My heart beat frantically in my chest at how effortless it was for him to say that. He means love as friends, as family, right?

"Sapnap loves anyone that showers him with attention." George mocked, diffusing the momentary tension but not the erratic beating of my heart. I'll choose to accept that for sake of my heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OOOOOOOH!!!!! That's a big word to be saying! That's a very big word, depending on the way he meant it! Will we find out how he meant it, I don't know! Guess we'll have to wait and see!**
> 
> **That was a bit of a chapter, wasn't it. At least our group is all cured now of the corruption. Thankfully before anything bad could have happened. And we've talked out the scary Dream moment with the big, green man himself. All good now! For now...It's the Nether, who knows what'll happen next xD**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really excited to see how y'all feel about this one, because I can promise you...it's about to pop off here. Try and guess what'll happen, I love seeing people make guesses on the path of the story!**
> 
> **I'm gonna go continue next chapter! Fortunately, my shoulder is getting better now. I'm still being careful with it though, so bare with me. Thanks again for reading and all the comments, I'll see you next chapter!**


	43. Ch. 43: Bare

"Sap?" We were back on our journey again. This time in search of a fortress.

The talk with the Bastion leader went well. We had a bit of a language barrier we had to bridge, but he told us we need to go find something called blazes and take their blaze rods and come back to him.

Then he'll explain the rest when we come back.

So now we search for a Nether fortress. The place he told us to find them at.

"Huh?" Sapnap asked, beside me with his bag in front of him as he sifted through the new items he traded for before we left.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked quietly, nervous to bring this up. I want to believe that he meant it as friends, but my mind won't settle.

My curiosity won't let me just forget the way those words he said made my heart go crazy. Won't let me forget the warmth of sitting with his arms around me as we talked and laughed like it didn't happen.

"What did I say?" Sapnap asked, obviously not paying the fullest attention to me as he pulled out a potion that we were told gives fire resistance. We're too skeptical to test it.

"You love me." I reminded and watched as his hand fumbled and he nearly dropped the potion but instead let it fall back into his bag.

"W-what? What about it?" Sapnap stuttered, closing his bag up tightly and pulling it back over his shoulder.

"Did you mean it?" I repeated my original question, looking away as the tips of his ears started to tinge red with embarrassment at my question.

"What does it matter?" Sapnap asked, trying to redirect away.

"I...I don't know. I just..."

"You're my best friend, sure why wouldn't I. I love Dream and George too, and they're my bro's."

The sharp stab his words dealt to my heart startled me, knocked the breath from my lungs.

Just like Dream and George...

An empty ache panged through my chest, reverberating his answer in my mind as a sour taste settled on my tongue.

Looking at him even hurt, seeing the way he was just looking straight ahead and content with his answer that hurt me didn't help.

"Oh..." I couldn't get anymore than that out in return.

So, the cuddling, the way he was acting earlier with the corruption...

It didn't mean anything. It didn't matter that it was me. It was just...was it just because I'm his friend? Was it my original fears, that it's just because he's lonely? He really...

My heart ached worse the more I thought about it. Just like Dream and George.

No wonder that kiss was a one off. It must not have mattered to him. It was just curiosity, loneliness.

"...darlin'?" I flinched at his voicing of my nickname, suddenly not keen on being called that anymore.

I barely met his worried gaze before looking back at the group walking ahead of us.

"Thanks for answering my question." I said before hurrying ahead, chest feeling like the longer I'm walking alone beside him the more knives are going to be digging into me and twisting.

"What? Darlin', wait a sec-"

I hid with Bad, swallowing hard to fight down the searing ache in my chest. Maybe Bad's happy go lucky demeanor will help me forget.

At least I know now I shouldn't be confused with Sap anymore. My confusion was answered right there. I'm just the same as Dream and George to him.

I'm just his best friend.

And it took me till hearing that out of his own mouth to realize my feelings towards him were a lot more complex than I'd realized before. Because acknowledging that that's all I am to him hurt far more than I thought it would.

*

"Whoever wants to go back through and rest a night and come back tomorrow, raise your hand." Dream announced, leaning on our portal that we accidentally came across on our way to the Fortress.

Tiredly, more than half of us raised our hands. The only ones who didn't were Dream, Techno, and myself.

I'm not sure I want to go home only to know we'll have to come back here tomorrow.

But everyone was getting far beyond tired at this point. Not being able to sleep weighed heavily, and so Dream decided to put it to a vote.

One which we lost, obviously.

I stood next to Dream as our team started to go through the portal. Are we going to get nauseous again like we did coming here? Is that going to be an every time thing?

"You voted to stay?" Dream asked as we watched together, tugging his sweaty hoodie back on.

"I would rather do this whole trip in one go and not have to come back later." I admitted, meeting his eye tiredly.

"You look exhausted, beautiful." Dream remarked, reaching over to me and running a thumb under my eye where I'm sure black circles line.

I flinched away, not keen on being touched right now by anyone.

"I'm fine. I just want to get these blaze rods for the Piglins so we can be done with this place." I said as I noticed Sapnap look our way out of the corner of my eye before going through the portal.

"What's wrong? You never flinch when I touch you." Dream's voice was soft, luring me back to warmth and comfort that I don't want right now.

I don't want false hopes anymore.

"I'm fine. Come on." I motioned to the portal, everyone else clear now for us to go.

But Dream's gloved fingers closed around my wrist before I could head through. "We both know I'm not going to accept that answer. Let me help, tell me what's the matter." Dream shoved his mask up with his free hand, and my resolve started to crumble at the worry etched into his face.

At the frown that I hate seeing on his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Dream." I admitted quietly, only furthering his worry as he stepped closer and pulled me in.

I pressed my forehead to his hoodie as he wrapped his arms around me, restraining every urge to let out all the aches in my chest over earlier. Every inclination to cry it out like I've wanted.

"It's alright. Let it out if you want, I'm here if you need me." That was the last straw.

I fisted the back of his hoodie, tears flowing freely at last at the pain of knowing I don't mean as much as I'd hoped to Sapnap. The fears that I might not mean as much to Dream or George.

The bitter confusion of my own feelings, the stinging aches of rejection, everything intermingling and ricocheting around inside my chest fighting to break out in the form of my tears.

"Hey, what's taking you guys-" I hugged into Dream closer as the portal whooped to alert us someone came back, knowing George's voice anywhere.

"Go back home, we'll be there soon." Dream spoke up for me, almost trying to hide me in his arms as he moved them to my lower and upper back like a barrier.

"I can't just leave after seeing she's crying. Luv, it's okay." I was hugged from behind now, George's chin resting on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my middle.

I pulled one arm from around Dream, reaching down for George's arm around my stomach and squeezing it in silent thanks for not wanting to just walk away at seeing me hurt like this.

I felt Dream dip down, his lips pressing to my temple in a soft kiss just as George leaned over and pressed one to the space where my jaw meets my neck.

Both boys effectively silenced my fears that I don't mean as much to them as I hope. Holding me closer as I cried both in relief now at knowing I have them to hold me and try to help me feel better about my rejection.

*

Going back home, back to the overworld as the Piglins call it, truly showed just how exhausted our bodies are. It's early morning, the sun barely up, but we're all so exhausted that we don't care and feel like we could sleep two days.

Everyone was waiting just outside the portal when I came through with Dream and George. Tubbo was nearly asleep on Wilbur's shoulder, and Tommy looked close to following.

The spell of sleep deprivation that the Nether held over us was gone, so everyone went straight for their beds.

Well...

Dream tossed his hoodie and mask on his nightstand, crawling onto the massive bed towards me and George slowly before pulling me to his side.

George followed, getting an arm around my waist and burying the other under the pillows beneath us.

I reached back for George with one hand, smiling when his stubbly jaw pressed into my hand for a moment before he followed my lead and laid his face against my shoulder like we're accustomed to.

Dream was checking the small clock from his nightstand when I turned fully back to him, before getting a foot under the pulled back blankets and pulling them up over us as I draped an arm over his stomach.

This is new. This position. Being snug between two of my best friends ready to pass out for a long-deserved sleep. Laying my head on Dream's shoulder while he laid on his back and George spooned me from behind with his face against my shoulder.

The blankets felt nice across my previously heat-blasted skin. I never thought I'd want to feel any kind of heat again when we were in there. But the warmth of Dream and George around me, and the cozy blanket over us, is nice. Soothing. Needed.

"You both reek." I teased tiredly, giggling when they each grunted in protest to my uncalled-for jab.

Anything to ignore the numbing ache in my chest.

"We've all been sweating in the Nether for possibly days for all we know." George squeezed my hip in his hand, voice deeper with exhaustion.

"It's so good to know you feel good enough to insult us, beautiful." Dream turned his head to look down on me, and I scooted closer even though we're all filthy. I laid my face against the exposed skin of his collar, and he laid his head over mine.

"Thank you, boys." I whispered, feeling George squeeze closer to me and lazily kiss my neck again.

"Anything for you." George whispered against the back of my ear as Dream draped an arm over mine lain on his chest.

"We'll do whatever to make you smile again. Even let you insult how we smell after a long trip in hell." I snickered against his skin, enjoying the feeling of his fingers tracing lazy patterns on my arm.

"Remember, we're here when you're ready to talk, too." George hummed, half asleep already and lulling me to follow.

"Even if we're asleep, just wake us." Dream's voice has the same affect as George's. Lulling me to sleep with the deep warmth and nearly asleep timber of it.

I was asleep before I could even respond to Dream, the last thing I heard being our steady breaths as sleep finally took me.

It was a dreamless, relaxing sleep that I never knew how much I needed.

"What're you doing?" I whined, snuggling into the warm body in front of me as someone woke me up by talking.

Half asleep, I vaguely heard a response and whispered back and forth before I felt a body press back into me from behind, scooting my body back enough for his arms to get around me once more.

"Go back to sleep." Dream grumbled tiredly, voice just above my face and making me whine and bury my face against his neck.

"Trying." George spoke behind me, and I whined again louder as a warning to be quiet and let me sleep in peace.

The bed creaked a little as we got comfy again before going back to sleep.

This time, I slept longer. The only reason I woke up the next time was because I felt the warmth of George's body behind me leave, making me shiver and curl closer to Dream.

"George..." I whined, taking my arm from Dream's hand to reach back for him to cuddle up. Or at least pull the blanket over my back.

"He went to piss." My eyes opened when I was met with a different voice.

"When did you get in here?" I questioned, leaning my face out of Dream's neck so I wouldn't wake him by speaking.

"Dunno. Hours ago. Can I steal his spot?" Sapnap asked, voice deep with slumber disturbed by George leaving the bed.

My own sleepiness left me though at the question. Even half awake as I am, I still remember. I still feel the ache at knowing he's literally feet away. So close, but so far from what I wanted. What I thought I wanted.

What I thought we had but learned meant little to him.

"My spot, get your own." George came to my rescue of having to answer Sapnap's sleepy request, crawling back into the bed and back behind me.

I reached for his arm quickly, pulling it back over me and his chest to my back for more than just warmth now.

"...fuck you." Sapnap was basically asleep with his response as George laid his face back on my neck in the same position as before.

"Thank you." I whispered to him, turning my head to look back at my friend that always comes to my rescue. Even without knowing I needed it.

"How were you that cold? I was gone five minutes." George hummed, leaning up and kissing my jaw again sleepily.

Dream grumbled from my other side, stirring from our talking. "If I have to say it again..." Dream rumbled lowly, and I didn't dare test my limits with sleep exhausted Dream.

I settled back in, letting my racing heart lull to the warmth of Dream and George around me.

*

"You think you did what?" I winced, burying myself deeper into the blankets and warmth of skin against mine.

"I think she hates me now. I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" I glared through my closed eyelids at the voices deciding to have a chat while some people are trying to sleep.

"I got scared, and I lied. And I think she took it the wrong way, and it upset her."

"What are you talking about, Sap? What did you say?" I threw the blankets away from my face.

"I don't know what is so interesting you two are having a full conversation right now, but do it somewhere else please?" I hissed tiredly, glaring over at the two men sitting on the edge of the bed.

George and Sapnap turned to look back at me, and I noticed Sapnap frown before I pulled the blanket back over my head to hide once more.

A sleepy hum from my side, and I was curling back into Dream's comforting arms as he laid on his side in front of me, tucking me against his chest.

I don't know when we decided to switch positions, but if I get to lay here a little longer like this, I'm fine with it.

"Sorry, darlin'." I flinched, the jab from that nickname in my heart making me curl closer to Dream.

I realized he was awake when as soon as George and Sapnap walked out of the room, his hand came up to me cheek and tilted my face to look up at him.

"Go back to sleep, you need plenty of it." Dream didn't ask about my flinch at Sapnap's words to me, instead he rolled over onto his back again and let me choose if I want to cuddle into him.

I didn't resist, following and giggling at his sleepy hum as he wrapped an arm around my waist now that George isn't behind me.

"You're so cute when you're asleep." Dream mused as we just laid there a moment.

"Oh, and I'm not when awake?"

"Smart ass. It's cute how you get so cuddly and try to steal all my body heat."

"You're a very comfortable space heater." Dream wheezed lightly, and I cracked an eye open to look up at him as he laughed.

His eyes were closed, and his free hand was buried in his hair.

"It's so nice how I can compliment you, and you sass me instead." Dream said through his laughter, and I giggled at his laughter.

"Aw, do you need validation from me, Mr. Calls me his Queen?" I teased, and he cracked an eye open to look down at me with a smirk.

His arm around my back, his hand settled on my waist slowly lifted the edge of my shirt, so his warm fingertips ghosted over my skin.

It took me that long to realize Dream's t-shirt he went to bed with was no longer on.

"Where is your shirt?" I tried to move back from him, but his free hand clamped my hand down on his chest where it had been laid.

"I got up to pee and was hot. Don't get so embarrassed, it's not like you haven't seen me without one on before." Dream teased, and he wasn't wrong. But I didn't really pay attention to it, I wasn't as close as I am to him now.

I wasn't sleeping in the same bed as him, we had been in the hot tub.

"By the way." Dream's hand let go of mine on his chest, and instead he leaned down closer to my face. "Maybe a compliment or two from a queen would be good, you know since I've given her plenty and all. Praise feels good every now and then." Dream hummed, and my heart raced at the look in his eyes as they locked with mine.

The teasing was light, overshadowed by a warmth and request. Does he actually want to hear me compliment him? Have I not done it enough that it's left him wanting?

"I'm glad you're feeling better after some sleep, by the way." Dream pulled away, yawning and stretching his free arm over his head.

"I..." I wanted to praise him, but my chest seized at the reminder of Sapnap's rejection. Dream wouldn't do that...

Dream...Dream's seeking validation from me. He's...he's been here for me every single time I need something. He's...

Dream's eyes met mine again, and I looked away at the confused worry that etched across his face.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why're you sorry?"

"You've done so much for me, and I just return it by teasing you instead of asking what you'd want in return." I answered, feeling guilty for taking his help and returning it the way I have.

Of course, Dream would want to feel good about himself. Everyone wants praise, wants to feel validated with the ones around them.

"I don't want anything in return, beautiful. I just want you to smile again." Dream rolled me out of his side with the arm around my waist, and I nearly rolled over to get up if not for his body shifting up into the pillows.

I squealed when he reached over with his other arm, pulling me over to straddle his waist so I was in his lap and at eye level with him now that he's propped up in the pillows. "Dream-"

Dream pulled the blankets up around my waist, so I was still partially covered in the warmth. My hands slapped down on his upper arms to steady myself, not liking how little I feel compared to him and how easily he can move me around.

"I don't know what happened. I have a feeling I know who did it, but it's not my business. If you want to tell me, that's fine. But I'll do my part to get you to smile without it." Dream offered, and my chest swelled at how hard he's willing to work just to make me happy again.

"You're amazing." I admitted softly, fighting off a blush when he laid his head back and smiled a toothy, cocky smile back at me.

"Thank you, I know I-"

"You're always so sweet and giving. You deserve so much more than I've given you."

Dream's smile faltered, a pink blush starting to stain his upper cheeks as his cockiness faded. "Um...no that's fine, beautiful." I felt my own face start to warm with a blush at his sudden embarrassment.

"Dream..." I trailed off, looking down at my hands on his arms. I never noticed, but his freckles were elsewhere than his nose and cheeks. The faintest sprinkle of them dusted his shoulders, my hand moving to trace my fingers along the little markings on his heated skin.

Dream's hand tightened against my waist, and I saw the way his blush deepened at my touch.

"W-what're you doing?" Dream asked, voice quieter than usual and only serving to make my heart thump hard against my ribs at the cuteness of him embarrassed.

The speckling of freckles on his shoulders was so faint, it reminded me of an early morning sky. Of the hour when the sun is starting to rise, but you can just barely still see the stars and constellations up above before they're blinded out by the morning light.

My fingers traced a path between them, and I looked Dream in the eye when he rolled his head back with a sigh through his nose, shutting his eyes.

"Only you would do this." Dream muttered as I stopped mapping his shoulders.

"What?"

"Make me nervous." Dream answered, and my heart stuttered at how openly he's admitting that I'm making him nervous just by touching his freckles with my fingertips.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, voice soft in hopes it'll sooth him.

"I hate my freckles, and you're playing with them." Dream answered, opening his eyes again and looking up at the ceiling above our heads.

"I think they're cute." I admitted, earning his gaze once more. "Like little constellations on your skin. I like them." I continued, smiling at him as the blush he had previously contained returned with a reckoning.

He looked away, and I fought every urge to giggle at how cute he's being right now. "You're cuter than I am, don't even." Dream pouted quietly, his hands on my waist fisting and un-fisting my shirt anxiously.

"Don't try to short sell yourself, mister. You can't use that mask to hide how handsome you really are." What am I saying? Why am I being so bold? Why am I risking my friendship with him the same way I did with Sapnap?

Why can't I filter myself?

Dream's eyes locked with mine, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I waited for either the inevitable rejection, which I got last time upon opening myself, or whatever else he might have to say.

Dream's eyes were unreadable for the first time to me. So many things flickering through his usually calm, happy gaze as he opened his mouth and closed it a few times like he couldn't decide what to say.

Instead, he sat up until we were eye level again, and my hands clutched onto his biceps in fear and anticipation.

"You can't just say things like that and expect me not to want to do something about it." Dream murmured, head tilting to the side as his gaze dropped from mine.

"Like what?"

I challenged him without even meaning to, and his eyes met mine once more as the faintest smile fell over his lips.

One of his hands left my waist, finding a new place on the small of my back and pulling me closer to him until my stomach pressed against his. My arms moved behind him, coming up to lay my hands on his shoulder blades as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"I have a few things in mind. But one of them is remind you why I call you beautiful, instead of just Queen all the time." My heart raced faster as his words were spoken just beside my ear, his breath fanning hotly across it and my neck.

"O-oh?"

"You always see nothing but the best in us, in me. Your heart and this," Dream's nose nudged my temple softly. "Are beautiful, magnificent." Dream whispered, pressing his forehead to the side of my head as I fisted my hands against his shoulder blades.

"Y-y-you're just...being nice."

Dream pulled back and met my gaze with a serious look. "No, I'm being honest. You're beautiful and have the kindest heart out of all of us. You see things in us that we don't even see ourselves. It's why we try so hard to keep you happy. Because we care so much about you." Dream admitted as I felt my eyes begin to water, closing them.

"Some of you..."

Dream's nose brushed my temple again, before pressing a kiss to it instead. "He's trying, beautiful. We're not all as graced with looks and brains." I smacked the back of his shoulder, choosing to ignore how he knew who I meant.

"I'm just...scared because I...I thought I meant more to him. I thought I meant more to all three of you." I revealed quietly, voice trembling as Dream pulled back again to look me in the eye. A frown staining those lips that had been smiling until this subject.

His hands immediately cupped my face, pulling me in. "What're you talking about? You mean the world to us." Dream hummed as he cradled me in, letting me rest my face against his neck with his chin on my head.

"Sapnap said he loved me." Dream tensed up against me, and for a moment I worried that he'd leave. "I asked him about it, and he said I'm his best friend. I'm just like you and George. So, why not." I explained, the stabbing ache in my chest a reminder of how easy it was for him to say that. How effortlessly he called me no different than his other two best friends.

"Why..." Dream sounded confused and frustrated as he trailed off, before sighing through his nose loudly. "Did you...want him to mean it a different way?"

"I don't know." I admitted quietly, pulling my face back to wipe at my eyes only for Dream to do it for me. "I just...I don't understand. Why did he kiss me, why want to cuddle up to me? What? Did it all not matter to him? Was my original thought right, that it's just loneliness?" I voiced my internal questions. My confused questions and fears of my relationships to the boys.

"I'm sure that's not-" Dream cut off as the curtains drawn around the bed drew back loudly, and I flinched at the intrusion and covered my teary eyes behind my hands.

"I lied." My heart leaped into my throat when I realized who had just interrupted my private chat with Dream. The very cause of the ache in my heart, the very man who rejected me when I unknowingly bared my heart to him.

"Go away, now." Dream snapped at him; voice drastically different with Sapnap than it was with me. He was obviously pissed, and his arms wrapped around my back protectively.

"I lied." Sapnap repeated himself, not listening to Dream. "I lied. I lied, I lied. I was scared, I lied." The bed creaked, and I curled in closer to Dream upon realizing Sap was so close.

He was scared? What does he mean, he was scared? What was there to be afraid of? All I did was ask him a question. "Sapnap, not right now. Let her-"

"You've been confused, and I've been confused, and I...I was scared to tell you the truth." Sapnap professed softly, his voice painfully close but so far.

But even with the ache in my chest, I turned to look back at him. What's the truth then, if that was a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I warned y'all. I hinted something was gonna happen, did I not?**
> 
> **Now you get to wait until next chapter to find out. What's about to happen?**
> 
> **I'll never tell! I was super excited to post this one! See you next chapter! Let me know what y'all thought of this chapter!**


	44. Ch. 44: The Big Discussion

The silence between us was deafening. The air heavy with tension as either I waited for someone else to say something or tried to come up with what to say in my own head.

Dream's arms were still protectively wrapped around me, chin on my shoulder like a warning. I could feel it in him, feel the simmering anger he held towards Sapnap.

Whether it's because Sapnap didn't listen and leave like he ordered, or because of what happened between Sapnap and I, I have no clue.

Sapnap was knelt on the edge of the bed behind me when I looked back. Waiting, gaze begging me to understand.

"Darlin', please say something." Sapnap was the first to break the silence, and I curled closer to Dream's chest at the sting that nickname left in me.

"Don't force her into something. She's hurt, this isn't about you." Dream warned Sapnap lowly, and I reluctantly pulled away because I can't let them fight over me.

"Why were you scared?" I asked, turning to face him once I was up on my knees.

Dream helped me shift around, settling me between his legs with a hand firmly holding my own as a support line. A silent promise that he's here for me.

Sapnap looked hopeful, sitting down on the edge of the bed slowly. "I was afraid if I told you the wrong thing, I'd ruin everything. That you'd...I don't know. That you'd be freaked out or not like it or hate me." Sapnap explained softly, looking down at his hands instead of meeting my eye.

Or perhaps it's the intimidating blonde with his chin on my shoulder that's making it hard for him to look me in the eye. Acting like a knight in shining armor to the point of intimidating his own brother.

"I don't...I think it's also because of you two." Sapnap jabbed a thumb towards Dream. "You're so much closer with Dream and George than you are me. You literally slept between them last night."

"Sapnap, I wouldn't hate you." I promised, because despite the pain in my heart from the rejection I could never. He's my friend. One of my best friends.

I...I could never hate any of them. I care so much about them.

"I ruined everything, anyways." Sapnap muttered, looking towards the opening in the curtains. "I hurt you, you can't even look at me. You flinch when I call you the nickname we chose." I sunk lower against Dream's chest, feeling him tense before settling his free hand on my shoulder and kneading gently to try to help.

"You didn't ruin everything, Sap." I tried to assure him, but he didn't seem to believe me. He moved off the bed, sitting on the steps leading up to it instead.

"I didn't...I didn't want to cuddle you, or kiss you, or anything because I was lonely either. I-I didn't know you..." I hadn't told him about that fear...

Only Dream knew. Because Dream and I talked about it that night when my confusion started spiraling out. Dream promised me that it wasn't true.

But how could I have known if that were true for Sapnap? I knew it wasn't for George just because he and I share so much together. But Sapnap...

He and I don't share as easily as I do with the other two. Things are much more ambiguous between us. Questions unanswered and left to stir.

"You said I'm just the same to you as Dream or George." I reminded him of what he said. Of how I was on the same level as the other two.

"Beautiful, in our defense, you put all three of us on the same level too." Dream joined in at that, and I turned to look back at him in confusion.

"What?"

"You do. That's why it's...so fucking confusing. One minute, you're cuddled up with one of us. Then someone the other, then the two of them the next. How are we supposed to not be confused too?" Sapnap asked, finally looking back at me now.

They're right...

But how am I not supposed to be confused? All three of them...all three of them kissed me. All three of them try to get so close to me. All three of them seek my attention, my affection.

I pulled away from Dream, crawling away from both of them to the other side of the bed.

"Beautiful..." Dream had a hand stretched towards me, obviously unhappy with the change.

"I'm confused because all three of you kissed me. All three of you acted like it didn't happen. All three of you...confuse me so much and I don't know—I don't know what to feel. What to think. What's right or what's me over thinking." I explained, tears of frustration starting to flood my vision.

"We were supposed to talk about it." Dream reminded me of that day at the pond. But we haven't had a chance because we're so busy.

"Can I join?" I looked up from wiping my eyes to see George at the edge of the curtains.

Great. All three causes of my inner turmoil are present to see me unravel from the days upon weeks of confusion.

"I didn't mean to tell you I loved you. I...I'm too afraid to say it myself." Sapnap admitted quietly once George was sat on the bed with us.

"Why?"

"Because I know you don't feel the same."

"You can't know that." Dream glared weakly at Sapnap.

"None of us have known what she's feeling other than confusion." George pointed out to Sapnap as well, the three forgetting me for a moment thankfully.

"Look at how she is with you two! This is why...I don't even try anymore. I just...want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me." My heart cracked as Sapnap glanced at me briefly, eyes teary like my own and shoulders slumped.

"That's all we all want." Dream added in, and George nodded silently in agreement as I wiped at my eyes again.

I covered my eyes when the tears only continued to flow at not realizing just how much the others were feeling as well. How Sapnap is hurting as much as I am just from those three words.

How Dream and George were so willingly letting me leech off their affection and support just because they want me happy. But how did it make them feel? What if they didn't want that?

What if I was hurting them too?

"Oh god..."

"Luv, it's okay..."

"Beautiful, please don't..." I pulled my knees up, everything starting to overwhelm me all at once as I hugged my knees to me and cried against my legs.

Did my own confusion only serve to worsen theirs? Am I the reason for all of this?

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried through my tears, through gasping through the sobs I've been restraining to not worry them more than I already have.

"Please stop, you don't have anything to apologize for." I flinched away when hands pressed against me, hugging my knees closer.

"She's hyperventilating."

"Darlin', stop, please."

This time, I couldn't flinch out of their hands, they swarmed me from all sides and hugged me between them.

"...why?" I croaked out, voice broken and wavering from my crying.

"Why what?"

"Why have you guys been putting up with this? Why have you been letting me hurt you instead of telling me?! I'm the...I'm the cause of all of this!" I cried before they hugged into me tighter.

"We're happy if you're happy." George answered first, sitting in front of me with his chin against my forehead.

"We didn't want to lie to you or hurt you." Sapnap's voice was wavering like mine, and I cried harder at realizing they were crying over me now too.

"We care about you, beautiful. A lot. We haven't been hurting until you start to hurt. We...we all know how we feel. We're just letting you decide what you want." Dream admitted, and I rubbed my face against my thigh to rid my tears.

How they feel? They know how they feel? But...but they were confused like I've been.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, looking up in confusion as to what Dream meant fully.

"Oh, come on now." Dream was beside me, a soft smile on his lips despite the fact that I've been sobbing my eyes out and they're trying to calm me. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

I shook my head, laying it on my knees.

"Luv, if we didn't want any of this, we wouldn't have kept letting it go on. We wouldn't have kissed you if we didn't want it."

"Cuddled you or asked for more." Sapnap sniffled, and I looked over to see him wiping his face with his sleeve.

"All three of us care about you, you're our queen in more ways than just the nickname. I'm not sure we're ready to say we're in love, but...we're definitely feeling something and still falling." Dream revealed, and my heart stuttered at the revelation they're laying forth for me.

All three...Dream, George and Sapnap?

All three of them have feelings for me? Outside of just being friends?

"I-I didn't..."

"It's okay."

"You're confused."

"We understand."

More tears came forth. At how I didn't see the truth in front of me this whole time. At how understanding they are with me. At how willing and eager they are to do whatever to make me happy.

The three men so willing to care for me and let me choose who I'd want to be with hugged into me tighter once more, silence falling as they let me cry it out once more.

Before long, there was nothing left for me to cry. I wiped at my face, but Dream's larger hand caught mine and moved them aside to wipe away my tears himself.

I let him, vaguely aware that the other two had pulled back just enough to watch me.

Before I could say anything, to my horror my stomach growled loudly in a sudden reminder that we slept a long time, and I haven't eaten since the Nether.

I buried my face back against my legs in embarrassment when a chorus of snickering sounded out. Only to then hear their stomachs return the sentiment as well.

"I'll go get some food and bring it back here." George offered lightly as I sat up straight again, watching him shift towards the edge of the bed.

"Bring back some water too." Dream offered as well, and I opened my mouth to protest since I can go get my own food and drinks, but he silenced me by pulling me back into his chest like I'd been earlier. "You need to drink something. That was a lot, and we don't want you getting sick or dehydrated."

I clicked my mouth shut. Obviously, they're not going to take no for an answer right now.

George padded off for the door, leaving me with just Dream and Sapnap again.

Sapnap was rubbing his face with his hands, and I frowned when he glanced up and I saw how red his eyes were.

I looked to Dream, with his chin on my shoulder, and realized his eyes too were bloodshot. Had all three of them cried with me?

"I'm sorry, darlin'." Sapnap crawled over to me, sitting in front of me.

"Stop, Sap." I pled softly, not wanting him to frown or cry over me anymore. I hate seeing him so sad.

"You're gonna get dehydrated too, dude. Relax." Dream reached over, ruffling Sapnap's wild hair and earning a weak glare in return.

"You were crying too, dick." Sapnap retorted quietly, and I reached for him to try to help raise his mood at least a little bit.

His eyes followed my hand, leaning into it when I reached for his neck to lead him in and crawling over to lay his face on my legs with a sigh.

"All three of you knew how the others felt?" I asked after a moment of just sitting there in silence. Of just carding my fingers through Sap's wild hair as Dream cuddled me from behind.

"We've known since about a day after we got home from the Pillager city." That long? And I didn't...

They hadn't gotten jealous as much since then. I attributed it to being because we've all talked about it, or because the trauma we endured from the city.

They'd all kind of mellowed out, but was it because they talked without me knowing?

"We sat down and decided that we wouldn't push you or anything. We'd let you make your choice if you wanted one of us." Dream admitted as guilt started to fill my chest.

"I got frustrated though..." Sapnap reminded me of that day when we talked and admitted to being confused. His eyes rolled closed when I ran my fingertips against his scalp, sighing at the touch.

"Well technically we only admitted we all had feelings." George came back, toting a few bottles of water and food. Dream pulled away from me to help him, leaving me to stay on the bed with Sapnap. "It was just an unspoken agreement not to screw each other over and let her decide."

"Yeah, I screwed myself over." Sapnap tried to sit up, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were you scared, Sap? Really?" I asked as his eyes opened once more, looking up at me.

"Because I didn't know if you'd feel the same. I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship, because you might not look at me the same knowing." Sapnap admitted quietly, fearfully to the point my chest ached at knowing I put that fear in him. "I didn't want to lose what I already have..."

"Sapnap, you would never lose me." I whispered back as he sat up finally. "I...I don't look at you any differently now than I did before. I think...because you did kiss me, I think I felt that you...did mean what you said. And then to hear you reject me-"

"I didn't reject you. I was trying to protect you. You're better off with one of them." Sapnap nodded towards Dream and George setting the food on the nightstand.

"How is that your decision?" Sapnap looked back at me in confusion. "That's not your choice to make, that's mine. I don't need you trying to protect me from you. I don't...I'm confused, but I know I..." I trailed off as I tried to compile my true feelings to voice aloud. I tried to figure out the best way to sort my confusion.

"Relax, luv." George hushed me, coming to pull me up from the bed with the gentle guide of his hand on my back. "Come get a drink, we can finish this after you've eaten a bit."

I did as he asked and followed him to sit on the steps leading up to the bed before accepting a cold bottle of water and taking a sip. Only to start drinking greedily when I realized just how thirsty I actually am.

"The others are kind of half awake out there. The children are just laying in their beds, from what Wilbur told me." George revealed as I accepted a piece of bread from Dream.

"Of course, they're lazy." Sapnap muttered through a mouthful.

"We're all exhausted from the Nether. It must have taken a bigger toll on us than we realized." Dream swatted Sapnap on the leg for insulting the others.

"It felt good to finally get some sleep." Sapnap admitted, and I smiled his way because that was true. I do feel better after a nice long rest like that.

"What time even is it?" I asked, pulling apart my bread into smaller bites.

Dream reached over to his nightstand, pulling the clock from it again. "Fuck, we slept that long?" Dream wondered aloud, and George looked at the clock himself and laughed.

"We slept ten hours, that explains why we're all starved." George surmised through his laughter.

"You guys did. I took a shower before coming in here with you guys." Sapnap corrected, taking an apple from the nightstand and biting loudly into it.

"We all need showers." I wrinkled my nose at Dream, leaning away when he raised a brow at me like he was prepared to say something.

"I think Techno's in the shower right now."

"Build the second bathroom already, dick."

"Stop telling me what to do, dick."

"At least he doesn't take long showers like you do. Having a little Sappy time in there?"

Even considering the serious conversation we were having just earlier, the boys didn't act any different. They were still teasing each other; they were still acting the same as always.

"I'm getting in the shower after this. I feel disgusting." George admitted once he was done eating.

"You look it too." Sapnap obviously feels better enough to insult George.

"Screw you."

"Stop it, guys. Be nice." I warned lightly, putting the core of my finished apple with the rest of the trash we've piled on the nightstand.

"You heard the queen, behave." I turned to Dream beside me, glaring at him for the mocking tone he gave me. He has a teasing glint in his green eyes as well, obviously unphased by my glare.

"Are you full, sweetheart? Want anything else?" George asked as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

"No, I'm good. I'm full." I answered before chugging the rest of my water just to appease them.

"Could make sure you're stuffed if you wa—OW!" Sapnap was stopped from finishing his innuendo by Dream punching him in the shoulder.

"And you wonder why she's confused?" Dream tried to punch him again, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Stop it, it's just a joke." I lectured Dream this time for being so rough with Sap when he just bared himself to me, to us, earlier.

"Nobody wants to hear about his little dick anyways." George immediately caught my glare for joining in with Dream.

"Bitch, I'll prove to you it's not little right now!" Sapnap barked, standing up and I immediately turned away when I saw him reach for his waist band.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Dream pulled me to him, letting me hide my face against his chest since who knows what Sapnap is willing to do when challenged. He doesn't believe in backing down. "You guys are making her uncomfortable. Go shower, George. And Sapnap, fix your belt."

I pulled away from Dream to help clean up the mess we made while eating, but he stopped me and instead lifted me and threw me on the bed. "Dream!"

"You're not doing a thing, lay there and relax. We will be back after this is cleaned up." Dream said before yanking the curtains back closed around the bed, leaving me alone in the middle of the blankets and pillows to wait.

"Asshole."

"Yeah, I know you love me."

I buried my face in a pillow, fighting back the smile and laugh at how he's so sweet despite being such a teasing jerk at times.

I hugged the pillow closer when my nose was invaded with the smell of roses and citrus. This must be the pillow Dream sleeps on the most...

I squeaked when suddenly one of the boys jumped into the bed, making me bounce up out of it from the sudden change. "Sapnap!"

"What? Did I scare you?" Sapnap asked, chuckling softly as I pulled my face out of the pillow to start whacking him with it. "Hey, no! Not fair, I just-" Sapnap cut off with a growl as he yanked a pillow from behind him to fend me off with.

I gave up quickly, because Sapnap is obviously stronger than me and I don't want that fight. I dove under the blankets for safety, squealing when he immediately came down over me.

"Giving up won't work, darlin'! Say you're sorry, and I might go easy." I tried to buck him off me, and he laughed and laid all his weight down on me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dream suddenly interrupted, and as I pulled the blanket down off my face saw him grab Sapnap's shirt and roll him off me.

"Buzz kill." Sapnap groaned before dropping face down on the bed with a pout.

"You two just finished eating, digest a while before rough housing."

"Okay, Dad."

Dream glared at me, and Sapnap snorted before turning to me with a cheeky smirk.

"When George gets back, we'll finish our talk from earlier, okay?" Dream's eyes softened with bringing back up the former talk, and I nodded before he laid down next to me.

"Do you forgive me?" I turned back to Sapnap at the soft question, seeing his eyes on the pillow he's laying on instead of me.

I rolled over, crawling to his side and gently nudging him to roll over.

Sapnap watched me the whole way, until he was laying on his back and I carefully tucked myself into his side.

I felt the tension melt off him in waves as I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and used his free hand to drag one of my legs over his waist so he could hold me by the hip.

"Does this answer your question?" I whispered, looking him in the eye. So many different things swirled around in his warm, brown eyes that I couldn't pinpoint just one emotion.

"Yes?" Sapnap asked instead of assuming.

"Yes, Sap." I clarified for him, giggling when he immediately cuddled me closer and pressed his face into the side of my head.

"Don't start crying again." I heard Dream behind me, not having realized he shifted over to where I had previously been. His hand met my back, rubbing gentle circles through my shirt.

"I won't." I promised him.

"No promises." I awed and raised a hand up to card through the hair at the back of his head. He's holding me so tight. Like he's fearful almost.

"Please, don't." I cooed softly, and he sighed before relaxing just a little.

"I don't know who you want to be with, but I'm...glad I didn't ruin my chance by being an idiot." Sapnap admitted before moving his head down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I squirmed as his beard tickled my skin, and he laughed when he realized it too.

"Shave your face already, dude." Dream teased, still laying behind me rubbing my back.

"Your goatee is coming in, shave yours. At least I can grow a beard, and not that peach fuzz." I laughed at the comment, turning to look over my shoulder at Dream's reaction.

I laughed more when I saw him stroke a hand over his stubble on his face before he narrowed his eyes on me for laughing.

"Fuck you, Sapnap. Share." I squeaked when Dream dropped down on his back and shoved Sapnap's arm off me in favor of putting his arm around me instead.

"You had her for hours!" Sapnap barked back, and I sighed at how I'm now stuck in the middle of their bickering. Literally.

"Sort of regret coming back in here." I looked to the end of the bed, pleading with George with my eyes to save me. "Trying to have a cuddle party, or share her now?"

Silence fell with his question, heavy and filled with unspoken questions or words as the boys let me go so I could sit up.

"Kind of annoyed we didn't think of that before." Sapnap muttered, rubbing a hand over his beard.

"What?"

"What? You didn't think of a cuddle party before? Isn't that what happened when we camped out on the way back here from the pillager city?" George teased, walking up the steps and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Technically, we've been sharing already. Just...haven't actually admitted it or talked about it." Dream ignored George's teasing, talking to Sapnap with a small smile.

"Wait, I wasn't being serious!" George realized what was actually being discussed, a blush staining his face as he threw his wet towel onto the steps behind him.

"Well, we haven't talked to her yet. We've just...kind of known how we feel and been waiting for her." Sapnap glanced at me with sorrow once more in his eyes, before cuddling into me when I reached for him to stop it.

"He's got a point..." George sounded defeated by agreeing with Sap.

"Beautiful." I turned to Dream when he took my free hand in his, pulling me to the edge of the bed so I was sat in a circle with my best friends. "You know how we feel, to an extent. But all we really know is that you're confused."

"And that you love cuddling." George teased lightly with a smile at me when I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"And teasing." Sapnap joined in, and I turned my stare on him now.

"Anyways." Dream stopped them before they could continue listing. "What I'm getting at here is that obviously, we care about you. We want you to be happy, and we want to help you sort out anything you're confused about." Dream explained carefully.

"What does this have to do with that sharing comment?" I asked, confused how this correlates since I already know they want to help.

"Well...You've already kind of been letting us share you. But we haven't really addressed it." Dream admitted, shrugging his shoulders. I have? How?

"Sharing sounds terrible, Dream. It makes it sound like she's an object, but she's not." George grumbled, being met with an eye roll in return.

"You knew what I mean. You've been splitting your attention and affection between us. But...now you know how we really feel. So..." Dream trailed off like he's trying to figure out the right words.

"If you're asking her if we can share her-"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"It kind of sounds like it."

The boys glared between each other, not helping me understand Dream's point at all.

"Can you just be blunt with it? Bickering between yourselves like this doesn't help. I'm still tired from earlier, be nice." I reminded, mind still not entirely here after all the crying.

"He's trying to ask if we can each, sort of, share you. Each get to be with you like we've already been, but now the difference is you know...you know how we feel." Sapnap revealed, laying it out flat and getting shy at the end.

Sort of share me?

"You don't have to feel obligated to say yes." George reminded me with a hand on my knee.

"I'm suggesting this because it might help you sort out how you feel. It might...help you choose if you want one of us." Dream continued Sapnap's revelation, all of them surprisingly calm when my mind is buzzing. "Of course, you lay boundaries. You get all the final says, we won't overstep ever."

I looked between the three of them, each of them anticipatedly waiting for my response. They...want to share me, sort of? Help me sort out how I'm feeling.

Part of me wonders if this is a good idea, while the other half is tempted to say yes because I do want to figure out my own feelings better. I want to keep my friends...I want to keep the boys happy.

"So? What do you say?" What do I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well? What do you say?**
> 
> **Cliffhanger part two xD DON'T HATE ME! It's worth it, I promise! By the way, the amount of you that are basically chanting for poly, my god! I never knew that was such a high demand topic before now. I've never written anything of this sort before. I typically have it set in stone from day one of who you're going to be with, not surprise you with it at some point xD**
> 
> **Well, I'll see y'all next chapter where we find out what your decision was for the boys! See you there, hahaha!**


	45. Ch. 45: Yes and No

"Is this okay?" I sighed in response to George's question, letting my checklist of supplies flutter to the ground.

"Yes, or no. Consent matters, beautiful." I lifted my head, narrowing my eyes at Dream sat a foot away with his own checklists and a sly smile.

"For backrubs?"

"For everything, yeah. You're learning our boundaries, so we're learning yours." George punctuated Dream's sentence by pressing down harder against my back, just beside my spine.

"This is a knot, too. So yes and no tells me if I'm hurting you or not." George cooed, and I shivered as his stubble brushed against my neck before he leaned up to kiss my temple.

"We're supposed to be making sure we have everything for the fortress." I reminded, reaching down for my fallen checklist.

It's only been a day, but everyone's sleep schedules are screwed now due to sleeping all day when we got back. We're trying to fix it, but we're also getting things together to go back to the Nether and finish our task.

"I've got all the stuff organized. We just need to refill on water for everyone. We're good." Dream promised me, reaching over and plucking my checklist from my hands before standing from the couch.

Tubbo and Bad spent that first night back after the Nether redecorating...

On the plus side, the living room is finished with a nice, modern fireplace and a large sectional couch that can fit all nine of us and even the two dogs.

"Is Sap done working with Wilbur and Tommy on mining out the new bathroom?" George asked Dream as he pressed his fingertips deeper against the knot on my back, earning another hiss from me.

His hands are magical...I thought I was good.

"I doubt it. Why, need something?" Dream asked, leaning back down to my eye level since I'm draped across the couch for George to rub my back.

I tilted my head to the side, before smiling at the warm look in his emerald green eyes as he looked at me relaxed on the couch.

"Nah, just want to know how long I have before Mr. Clingy comes back." George laughed, Dream joining him as I kicked at George with my leg since I can't reach him with my hands.

"If you're going to have a three way, do it in your own room." Techno's voice interrupted their laughter, Dream standing up and leaving my vision.

"She's just getting a back rub. Get any useful enchantments?" Dream asked, voice drifting away as he went off with Techno to discuss their usual business.

"How's this?" George went back to focusing on his task, moving his hands down to the muscles in my lower back and rubbing firmly, with George's trademark carefulness of course.

"It feels good. I could return the favor." I offered since it has been a while since I rubbed his back for him. My own was only aching because of sleeping wrong, whereas he probably needed the rub more.

"Maybe later. I'm trying to get rid of your knots. How do you have so many?" George asked, and I craned my head to look back at him.

"You three caused each of them with the stress, I'm sure." I replied flatly, and his eyes widened until I slipped and let a snort slip by. Dammit! I wasn't supposed to laugh!

"Oh, ha ha. I'm the least stressful, I'm the one who pampers you."

"Mhm, suuurrreee." I drew the word out playfully, only to squeak when he leaned down and his breath fanned across the shell of my ear.

"Keep teasing, luv, and I might do it back instead of finish your back rub." Oh really?

The bubbling warmth of excitement in my chest and stomach is tempting me to do just that, just to see what he would actually do.

"Doubt it." I taunted him anyways because I'm not afraid to tempt any of them to see their reactions.

George's hands pulled away from my back, and I waited to see his reaction. But instead, Bad came through the door at that moment with Pippet and Rat barking around him. "Yes, we got the whole farm harvested, didn't we?" Bad chimed to the dogs, stopping George from whatever he might have been planning.

I pushed myself up onto my knees, George wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me up off the couch. "Thank you." I thanked him once I was on my feet, meeting his warm, mahogany gaze.

"How's your back feeling now?" George asked, keeping a hand on the small of my back as I watched Bad walk over to the kitchen to drop off the harvested crop.

"Much better, thank you Georgie." I hummed, smiling at the pink dusting the tips of his ears before I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down to my level.

The blush spread to his entire face when I kissed him on the cheek, further tempting my luck with him.

"Oh, my gosh. You're such a tease." George rumbled, pulling away as I giggled at how shy he gets with certain affections.

He's only shy because this isn't the privacy of our prison cell or bedroom. This is the public space of the living room, where anyone else can walk in and see he and I.

"How is kissing you on the cheek teasing?" I asked, stopping him from getting very far from me by taking his hand into my own.

George stared me down, silently conveying what I already know but want to hear him say instead. "You're incorrigible." George muttered instead of voicing his true thoughts.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to work then!" I let go of his hand, sticking my tongue out at him when he stared after me as I walked around the couch to go get started on bottling waters for our trip to the Nether Fortress.

I had barely flipped on the tap at the new sink in the kitchen that George had put in when a pair of arms caged me in against the counter, his chin settling on my shoulder seconds later. "You know I want to kiss you, tease." George hummed softly against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

This...this is still something new to get used to.

Yes, we've opened up the table for discussions to help me decide. Yes, the boys are being more open now with their feelings. But not one of them has admitted to things they might want.

Has tried to kiss me again, like they've done in the past.

"I-is that so?" I looked down at George's hands flat on the counter in front of me, caging me in.

This is also new. George isn't this...bold? Is bold the right word for this? Usually, everything is a question of what I want. Making sure I'm comfortable with him rubbing my back. Making sure I'm comfortable with him holding my hand.

Making sure I'm comfortable with him laying with his head on my chest and my arms wrapped around him to sooth his worries about this whole situation we've all agreed to.

Bold George faltered, and I frowned as I heard a stuttering breath against the back of my ear as he pulled his chin from my shoulder. "I...I want to. But...I still don't know how I feel about all this." I turned around to face him, leaning against the counter to look up at him.

"You don't have to agree to this, George. It wasn't just my okay, this is all four of us that are supposed to be consenting to this." I reminded him, reaching up to press my hands to his shoulders.

"I know." George whispered, leaning his face against my hand on his shoulder. "I just...don't want you to feel objectivized. Are you really okay with this?" George asked, his hands leaving the counter and arms wrapping around my lower back to keep us close.

"I want you guys to be happy." George looked disheartened as I started. "But I also do feel like, me knowing now, I'm making better progress figuring my own feelings out." I admitted, leaning back into his arms. "I get a chance to see a new side to you three that I haven't yet. I get to know my best friends a bit better, now that you're not hiding that secret anymore.

"You won't agree to something just because you think we want it, right?" George asked, and my heart softened at how he cares so much about my safety and comfort in all this.

"I won't. I know how to say yes and no, Gogy." I teased, winking at him when his eyes narrowed playfully on me.

George went to say something, when we yanked apart quickly because the door from the hallway creaked open. It's better the rest of the team doesn't know about the relationships we've got going on right now.

"Do we have extra wool?" Tubbo asked, popping in the room with a bounce in his step.

"We might. Try the chests here." I gestured to the two chests stacked in the corner of the kitchen, Tubbo racing over and opening one to start searching.

"What're you making?" George asked curiously, his hand ghosting over my lower back in a silent promise to finish our talk later in private.

"I finished mining out Tommy's room for him, I'm making some curtains for a window I'll make when we get back from the Nether!" Tubbo whispered, which his version of whisper is still pretty loud.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, moving to the chest to help see if there's extra wool.

"No, thank you. I want to work on his room myself, surprise him!" I awed at how sweet he is to his best friend/brother.

"If you can't find any wool, we could send Sapnap to get some." I immediately turned around to face George, met with a sly smirk.

Of course, he would be the one to volunteer Sap without asking. It's not like Sapnap asked me this morning if we could have some alone time once we're done working.

George doesn't get jealous, but he can definitely get sneaky with trying win whatever competition for my attention they have going on.

"I found enough, thank you though!" With that, Tubbo raced back for the hallway door, leaving us alone again.

"You're not sneaky at all." I narrowed my eyes on him, and he blinked innocently at me before smiling his charming smile and turning around to continue my task of filling bottles.

I'll have to talk with Dream about this one. These two keep being competitive, it could turn nasty at some point.

Later after dinner, which was livelier than usual with enough good food to make us all comatose, Sapnap stole me away to the fishing hut with his enchanted rod.

"Here, I made this for you." Sapnap pulled a rod out of the single chest in the hut, handing it to me. "I got it enchanted with a lot better things than mine has!" Sapnap boasted, grinning ear to ear as my heart warmed at his sweetness.

"You're so sweet, teddy bear. Thank you." I hummed, hugging him and laughing when he eagerly returned the hug and tickled my neck with his newly trimmed beard.

"Oh, wait!" I was stopped from sitting down on the deck by Sapnap's sudden shout, watching him go back inside the hut. He rummaged around for a second from the sounds of it before coming back with a blanket.

"Sap, is this supposed to be a date?" I asked teasingly, giggling when his face dusted pink as he laid down the blanket on the deck before then leading me to sit down.

"Let me bait this for you." Sapnap offered, so I leaned back on my hands as he baited my rod for me.

"You're really trying, aren't you?" I asked as I watched him prepare the fishing rod for me.

"Yeah..." Sapnap answered shyly, handing me the rod before reaching behind us for his own.

I scooted in closer until my side was against his own, smiling when I felt the tension he was holding start to melt now that we're closer. "You don't have to be nervous. We spend time together without the others all the time, just think of it that way."

"Yeah, but those other times you didn't know I have a crush on you." My heart flipped in my chest at his open admission to how he feels.

"Here I thought it was love." I teased gently, both of us over that now so it shouldn't hurt either of us to joke about now.

Sapnap's silence worried me though...

"Sap?"

Sapnap cleared his throat shyly, casting his line out into the waters in front of us. "I'm fine...just nervous." Sapnap admitted, so I moved over to sit between his legs like the first day we came up here so he could show me how to fish.

It definitely helped, because he immediately leaned forward and wrapped his free arm around me to hold both me and the rod.

"Better?"

"Mhm. Thank you." Sapnap whispered, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"You're adorable, teddy bear." I mused, giggling when he groaned and almost able to see the eye roll he likely gave me.

"I'm supposed to ask you if you're okay with everything, but you sit down between my legs before I even can." Sapnap reminded as I leaned back against his chest, watching the water twinkle in the low light of the torches on the railings.

"We sat like this the first time we fished from here, so I think it's pretty obvious I'm okay with it." I reminded him, watching his rod bend down with a bite. "Catch it, teddy bear!"

"I got it, I got it!"

The nerves Sapnap felt evened out as we reeled in the fish together, Sapnap cheering loudly at the massive fish hanging on to the hook.

From there, things normalized as we caught fish together while occasionally hearing our friends out in the hot tub across the field from us.

"How many is that?" Sapnap asked, tossing another fish into the barrel that he dragged over to the railing, so we don't have to get up each time.

"I think ten?"

"Hell yeah!"

I laughed, laying my head back against his shoulder as he baited his hook one more time.

"You're...so cute when you laugh." Sapnap admitted quietly, and my laughter ended as my face lit aflame at his compliment. "I always thought that. I just never said it..."

"Thank you, Sap." I turned my head to lean over and kiss his cheek, sighing as I pressed my face against the side of his head to calm my shyness over his shy compliment.

"...can you...call me by my actual name?" I pulled my face away from him, but his eyes were focused on the reel in his hands instead.

"Your name? You...remember it?" I asked since I had always assumed, he didn't. I mean, obviously his name can't actually be Sapnap, right? Just like Dream's name probably isn't really Dream, or Bad's, or Techno's.

"Yeah. I mean, I had a feeling. It...feels right, I guess?" Sapnap moved his free hand up to scratch at his beard idly. "But I want to feel closer with you. So..."

"You want me to call you by your name, instead of Sapnap." I finished for him, earning a nod from him in return. "Do the others know your name?"

"Dream does. I know his too, but that's not mine to share. I want to share mine." Sapnap admitted, tilting his head to lock his gaze with mine.

This is a big step for him. I feel...happy and honored that he'd be willing to share his name with me. After knowing him this long, it feels like a big leap for both of us.

Sapnap pursed his lips, and I saw the faintest flicker of nervousness in his eyes before he sighed through his nose. "It's Nick." Sapnap, Nick, revealed quietly.

Nick. His name is Nick.

That certainly suits him, letting it roll around in my head and all. Yes, it's cute, and manly. Just like him.

"It's nice to meet you, Nick." I greeted quietly, smiling at him as his eyes lit up happily.

"Nice to meet you too, darlin'." Nick returned, chuckling when I laid my head back on his shoulder again.

"It's cute, like you." I squealed when I was immediately met with his hands dropping the rod to squeeze my sides.

"I'll show you cute!" I screamed when he started to tickle me, struggling to try to break free from his arms to escape.

"I complimented you!" I screeched, pushing my back into his chest to try to push him off.

"You're cuter, especially with that laugh!" Sap—Nick, that's going to take a bit to get used to, returned, so I fought harder against him.

I struggled hard to get free, barely crawling free before he dragged me back and we rolled across the blanket in a struggle for my freedom.

It ended with Nick's hands holding him up from either side of my shoulders, hovering over me as our eyes locked.

My heart fluttered at the position, but he was proudly smiling at having won the struggle.

"Wanna admit your cuter yet?" Nick asked, just before he seemed to realize the predicament himself since his eyes widened just the slightest and his cheeks turned red.

"Nope." I answered without hesitation, sticking my tongue out at him when he looked shocked by my lack of embarrassment while he's red in the face.

Nick leaned back on his knees, helping me sit up as he kept his eyes on me. "Can I kiss you?"

My heart leaped into my throat at his sudden request.

Nick shifted off me fully, so he was sitting beside me once more. "Please?" Nick continued, hands fidgeting on his lap. "I...really want to. But I don't want to push you, either. I know I'm not the best-"

"Sap." I stopped him from rambling, and he blushed a little before quietly reminding me of his name. "Nick, I'm sorry. It's going to take some time to get used to that." I mused with a smile, noticing the way he perked up again at his name coming from me.

"I won't push you, darlin'. But...I've really wanted to. Especially when you laugh." Nick admitted, scooting closer to me.

My heart fluttered again at how sincere he was being. I knew he's thought about it, but I wasn't expecting him to ask so soon. So quick into this agreement we've all made.

Before I could answer myself, someone else did it for me. "Hey! Time to get in here for bed!" Dream shouted across the field to us, and I almost laughed when Nick's shoulder's slumped before he sighed dramatically.

"I hate him at times." Nick grumbled, standing up and holding a hand down to me to help me up off the blanket.

"Maybe later, Nick?" I offered shyly, not sure if I'm ready just yet for that next leap. I'm still not sure who I care the most about, and I'd feel bad if...

"It's okay! Like I said, I don't want to push you." Nick promised as if he knew I was really thinking hard about it.

"You're too good for me." I mused, hugging him when he looked ready to immediately argue me on the factor.

I then ran for the door before he could try to argue after the hug ended.

Dream's door was open when we walked in, a silent invitation to come join him and likely George waiting for us. So much for bedtime like he was calling us for.

"I'm gonna shower, I'll be in when I'm done." Nick promised, hugging me from behind before heading for the bathroom.

To my surprise, when I walked into Dream's bedroom, I found it wasn't Dream and George. Instead, it was Dream talking with Wilbur by the fireplace.

"Yeah, just let them handle the smaller stuff. We'll handle the blazes." Dream said to Wilbur before noticing me walk in. "Hey, Beautiful."

"The queen graces us after her date with her horny teddy bear." Yeah, I regret sharing that one every time Wilbur opens his mouth with that teasing glimmer in his eyes. "What say I get in on this whole four way, huh?" HOW DOES HE KNOW?!

"I'm telling you, you're imagining things." Dream was obviously unamused by the joke, from his tone.

"Oh, yeah. I totally imagined her going on a fishing date with Sap, oh and George rubbing her back this afternoon too." My shoulders slumped since there's no point in trying to tell Will otherwise. He believes what he wants to believe.

"They've gone fishing together before, they're not dating. And you've seen the way her and George are, they're very touchy people."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Dream narrowed his eyes at me through his mask, silently conveying to let him handle the damage control without sassing him.

"Hey, man, it's all cool. I'm not knocking you four, just...don't do it around Tommy or Tubbo. I'll never hear the end of Tommy saying he's gonna have fifty girlfriends at once, or Tubbo screeching about being a gentleman." Wilbur waved his hand in the air as he talked, still smiling happily as always.

"None of us are dating, Wilbur." I promised him, which was true. We're not, we're trying to figure out how I feel. And that's completely between me and my three best friends.

"Yet!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration to his teasing. "Sap probably wishes you would, so he wouldn't have to go have a wank in the shower every time after you're alone together."

"OH MY GOD!" I fled for Dream's bed, yanking the curtains shut behind me as Wilbur cackled, and Dream even wheezed in laughter with him. Traitor!

The two of them continued discussing whatever they were talking about before I came in, and after another minute or two Dream came through the curtains after me. "You know, reacting is giving him what he wants." Dream teased, pulling his mask off as I pouted in the middle of the bed.

"I don't want those images in my head, traitor! You laughed right along with him!" Dream even started wheezing with laughter once more as he crawled up onto the bed with me.

"Because it's funny! You get so shy about guy stuff! You live with eight guys, beautiful, get used to it!" Dream mocked me through his laughter.

"Oh, so you're saying you "go have a wank" after spending time with me too?" I punctuated the part Wilbur so crudely said with air quotes.

"You want the honest answer?" I threw a pillow in his face immediately, crawling away from him as he doubled over wheezing so hard it sounded like he'd suffocate.

"Men are pigs." I mutter as he continues to wheeze on the other side of the bed.

"I was kidding, I was kidding!" Dream crawls after me, but I continue to move just out of his reach. "Aw, come on. You spend all day with those two, and I can't get a few minutes before bed?"

That's not fair. Playing the guilt trip on me is not fair. Especially when I have a valid reason to ignore him right now.

But regardless, I let him catch me and pull me back towards his accustom spot in the middle of the bed. His arms manhandled me onto my side, and he moved up behind me to spoon me with one of his hands on my hip.

"Where's George?" I asked quietly, surprised he wasn't already in here with Dream and Wilbur when I arrived.

"Showering. We had a soak in the hot tub."

"Sap's in the shower, is he in the new one?" Dream started to wheeze again, and it took me a moment to realize why he was laughing this time. "Oh, you are a pervert!" I smacked his hand on my hip defiantly. "I'm gonna tell him you guys think that's what he does in there!"

"Yes, though. George got the new bathroom set up, so he got first run at the shower." Dream answered my question after laughing for a full minute at his own dirty mind. "I'm literally the only guy that showers in the morning, it seems."

"It helps wake me up for the day." I agreed with his statement, moving back against him when his hand on my hip moved up just enough for his thumb to dip under my shirt and graze my skin.

"How was your date, beautiful?" Dream asked, tracing light patterns into my skin with the tip of his thumb.

"It was nice. We caught a lot of fish. I was a bit surprised though."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"He was nervous for a bit at first. And he told me his name, which I didn't even know he remembered."

Dream hummed in acknowledgement that he heard me, but for a minute that was all he did. I started to wonder if he was falling asleep, but his thumb was still moving.

"Dream?"

"I knew his name, and I know mine, too. Maybe when we get back from the Nether, I'll tell you." Dream offered as I pulled back from him just enough to roll onto my back and look back at him.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." I assured him gently, meeting his tired green gaze.

"I know. It's just a big secret for me, only George and Sapnap know it and I've told them not to call me it. They basically just know because..."

"They're your brothers." I finished for him when he seemed like he was searching for the right word.

"Yeah, I guess. No offense to you, we adore you and all."

"No, it's fine. I get it." I promised, not at all offended by their bonds. "We're practicing yes and no, remember. Nothing wrong with saying no." I reminded, and Dream snorted back a laugh.

"That's more for you than us, beautiful." I reached over and squeezed his cheek in retaliation for the wrong answer. "Agh! What? We've got little boundaries; we're just making sure you're happy!"

"No! Set your boundaries, don't agree just because..." Huh...the exact thing George and I discussed earlier, isn't it?

"Okay, I know that look. What's up?" Dream asked, pulling my hand away from his cheek.

"George is worried about this. He and I talked earlier, and I promised him I know how to say yes and no. He's worried about objectivizing me." I admitted, scooting up into the pillows with Dream.

"Do you feel like that?"

"No. I told him I'm fine, I'm happy. But...I don't want you or either of them to say yes to something if it's because you think it'll make me happy." I admitted, meeting his gaze before he pursed his lips and looked towards the curtains.

"Trust me, we won't agree to something if we don't want it. I'm starting to think I need to have a chat with George, though, if he's so iffy about this." Dream admitted, shrugging his shoulders before meeting my eye again.

"I already talked to him. He's fine, he was just worried for me." I assured him, leaning my head on his shoulder and smiling when he pulled me in closer with his arm around my waist.

"Have we asked for anything you didn't like or want yet?" Dream asked as I heard laughter echo to us from down the halls. Sounds like the other two are on their way.

"No. Well...Sap asked to kiss me earlier. I said no, because I...I don't know what my level of feelings are for each of you. I'd feel guilty if I said yes, and then later..." I trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"Hey, it's okay. We're big enough to accept no's, beautiful. The whole point of this is to help you figure your feelings out, so you do that your way." I cuddled in closer to him at the gentle response.

"You're so sensible to everything I have to say, big guy." Dream puffed up almost proudly at my happy coo.

"I'm a man, of course I'll be sensible to whatever you need me to be." Dream mused proudly.

"Dream's a sensitive bottom, confirmed." I teased quietly, laughing when he immediately narrowed his eyes on me.

"Don't test me, I will prove that wrong given the chance." Dream warned, but I just laughed louder since he's so much less threatening when his face isn't turning pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **First off, this chapter has been written for a few days. I was really proud when I realized I had already started off this situation right with the concept of consent. I've never written relationships like this, so thank you Creecket for the in depth on this matter! It was a big help!**
> 
> **Also, who else has listened to Roadtrip again and again since it dropped yesterday? The premier was wild, chat was flying xD Go have a listen to it again y'all, I woke up with the song stuck in my head today xD**
> 
> **That was a sweet little chapter. We're seeing the beginning of this sharing, explorative relationship between us and the boys now! Not only that...but some secrets are getting revealed too! Like names!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so incredibly happy by the amount of support and adoration this has gotten, I never would have imagined this story would grow to this size! I can't thank you all enough.**
> 
> **Real quick, to those of you who are good at this because I'm not, if you would like to help me design a new cover image for this story, and potentially another story planned for when this is over, please let me know! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, thanks again and see you there!**


	46. Ch. 46: A Terrible Place

_ TW!: Blood and graphic descriptions! Read at your own risk!  _

Time to go find the Nether Fortress.

I stretched, curling back into the warmth of Dream's bed even though I know it's going to be way hotter where we're going today.

I rolled my head to the side to watch Dream as he pushed himself up and grabbed his jeans off the nightstand, closing my eyes to give him the privacy of getting out of his night shorts. "Good morning." I greeted him groggily, yawning after the words left my lips.

"'Morning, beautiful." Dream returned, his morning voice sending a pleasurable warmth through my stomach at how deep and warm it sounds. "You can open your eyes." I did, watching as he reached for his belt.

"That time already?" I asked, even though it was him slapping the alarm on his clock that woke us as proof it's time.

"Mhm." Dream hummed, the only other sound being the sound the clinking metal of his buckle as he wove on his belt. "You can sleep a little longer, you know I'm an early riser." Dream offered, and it was tempting considering the arm draped over my waist.

But I too know what we're up for today, so it's probably in our best interest to get up and get ready instead of trying to catch another twenty or so minutes of sleep.

"You getting ready for the day, or going to go take a shower before we leave?" I asked while watching him throw his hoodie over his shoulder instead of pulling it on.

Dream crawled back onto the bed and over towards me, letting me hook my arms around him in a hug since I can't get up with the arms around my waist. "Yeah, I'm gonna shower and get the others up. You could join me~"

"Not a chance." Dream whined dramatically against my shoulder, his lips pouting against my bare skin.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes, I can." Dream started to pull away at my early morning teasing, so I stopped him and used all my strength to flip him on his back on the bed.

"Hey, it's early for this, come-" Dream cut short with a shuddering breath as I leaned over and kissed the side of his neck where his pulse point thrummed steadily, pulling away just as quick and letting him go.

"I'll see you after your shower." I hummed, settling back in to relax for a few more minutes as Dream sat up stiffly and turned to me with a blush and frazzled look in his eye.

"You're such a tease." Dream grumbled, carding his fingers through his messy bed head.

"Did you not enjoy the good morning kiss?" I teased more, batting my eyelashes for extra effort.

Dream stared back at me, and I slowly felt my confidence over teasing the man who's much more devious than myself wavering at the unreadable look in his eyes.

He sucked his teeth, before standing up and keeping his back to me as he walked around the bed towards the opening in the curtains. "Aw, if you didn't like it, I won't do it again, big guy." I cooed after him, still willing to poke the bull.

"You're a tease. That's all I have to say." Dream looked over his shoulder at me, and I grinned innocently at him as his eyes drifted over me before making his way out to go get his shower.

I settled back, before realizing I wasn't the only one awake when Sapnap moved around and took Dream's spot. "You really are the biggest tease." Sapnap hummed as he laid back, tapping his side for me to cuddle up with him now since Dream is gone.

"Oh, please. He starts it half the time, I'm just getting one up over him." I mused as he let me use his bicep as a pillow, laying my arm over his stomach.

"Can I get one of those good morning kisses?" Sap, Nick I swear it's gonna take me forever, whispered with a teasing smile of his own.

I snickered softly before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek tenderly. "Good morning, teddy bear."

Nick sighed happily, letting his eyes flutter closed once more to get just a little more rest before we rise for the day.

Later once we all got up for the day, I realized that my teasing from before might have been a bit much.

Dream purposefully kept distance between he and I as we prepared to head back to the Nether. I noticed it, and George noticed it too.

Who also happened to have been awake when I got Dream with the neck kiss earlier. Those two are good at faking that they're asleep, apparently.

"It's fine, luv. You didn't overstep anything, he's probably just embarrassed." George promised me as he checked through his bag one last time.

"All I did was kiss him." It's not like it was anything unusual. Cheek kisses were slowly becoming a norm between the boys and I.

"Where?"

"The neck." I pointed to the spot on my own neck, where my own pulse point laid.

George snorted back a laugh, covering it behind his hand. I raised a brow at him, and he played it off like he was coughing. "Huh, that's weird. Maybe he's just-"

"Liar."

George stared back at me, and I at him. There's no point in trying to hide that you laughed and then try to come up with some bogus lie.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You just embarrassed him a little. The most you've done is kiss us on the cheek, he probably was caught off guard." George explained, tugging his bag over his shoulder.

Hm, fine. He might have a point. I'll just wait until Dream feels comfortable enough to talk again and ask him about it myself.

Once more into the Nether.

The nausea is something I'm never going to get used to.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked, crouching down and patting me on the back along with patting Tommy who was laying on the ground to his side.

"Peachy." I answered sarcastically while fighting back the swirling vision and urge to vomit.

"No more risk of corruption?" Techno spoke from nearby.

"Nope! You guys should be good now, the medicine is both curative and like a vaccine for the future!" Bad surprisingly has plenty of pep for this level of nausea.

Then again, it's Bad. He's always happy and energetic.

"Alright, here's the plan." Dream began once we were all coherent enough to pay attention to him. "We're going to go to this Fortress, and we're going to split up. It's supposed to be massive, so one team is going to focus on getting the blaze rods, and the other is going to secure the area and possibly maybe look around for anything we could find use of back at base." Dream explained, Techno to his left as his lieutenant again.

"Teams will be announced when we find the fortress, but Dream is heading the Blaze rod team and Wilbur is heading the securing team." Techno revealed, notching an arrow into his trusty crossbow.

Huh, that must have been what Dream and Will were discussing the other day when I walked in on them talking. Dream is giving Wilbur more responsibility. Of which, I'm sure, includes Tommy and Tubbo since Wilbur is so protective of his little brothers.

I'll actually be a bit annoyed if I get put on that team though. I was kind of excited to see what these Blazes are, even if they're in this annoying Nether.

Off once more in the direction the Piglins had told us the Fortress was, I walked with Wilbur and Bad. "How is getting your bedrooms set up going?" I asked, since yesterday I hardly saw Wilbur since he was working on rooms with Tommy and Tubbo.

"We're about ready to start furnishing. Tubbo already started Tommy's, but he won't let us see." Wilbur revealed, and I nearly let slip that he's trying to make it a surprise.

"I'll start on mine when we're back home from here. I really like this quartz we've found so far, I wanna use it for my room!" Bad announced happily, holding a piece of quartz he had mined earlier before shoving it in his bag.

"Dream bought some from Hillshire for his bedroom, it looks really nice as banisters and stairs up to his bed." I revealed, smiling when Bad immediately oohed in excitement over the possibilities.

"The black stone looks the best, in my opinion." Tommy chimed in from behind us. "Other than cobblestone, black stone is the next best option."

"Ew." Tubbo commented in response to the cobblestone bit, and I looked over my shoulder to see Tommy silently seething at Tubbo for dissing cobblestone.

"Tommy, cobble is so basic." Wilbur mocked him immediately.

"It really is." I agreed, hence why we don't use it for any of the builds.

"Fuck all of you, you all have terrible taste." Tommy snapped at us, which only made us start laughing and Bad snap at him for his language.

"It's okay, Tommy. Not everyone can settle for the crappiest things like you can." Techno was immediately met with Tommy running at him while insulting him at rapid fire.

That is how the rest of the surprisingly short trip to the Fortress went, talking and laughing and mocking one another every so often. It was much better than the last time.

Probably because we're not suffering corruption this time.

"Teams?" I asked, nudging Dream as I walked up to him standing near a cliff examining the fortress that hovered over the massive lake of lava below us.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll announce it once we're inside. Do you have extra cobblestone?" Dream asked, so I immediately pulled my bag off to grab him a stack. "Thank you." With that, Dream started to build us a path over the lake to the fortress.

It's progress, at least. He's talking to me now.

As soon as the bridge was completed and we had broken into a hallway of the fortress, I was met with an eerie silence in the air of the halls. Like a foreboding to evils to come.

I'm not sure I like this place...

A protective hand pressed to the small of my back as I peeked around a corner down another hallway, looking up to meet emerald green through a white mask. "Don't wander, beautiful. I'm about to set up the teams, so stay close." I nodded, following him to regroup.

I was happy to find I would be going with the attack team, as Techno was calling the teams. Attack team consisted of Dream, George, Sapnap, Techno and I. Defense team was Wilbur, Bad, Tommy and Tubbo.

We had to take a bit too long convincing Tommy to calm down and relax, since he really wanted to go fight the Blazes we're after. But we appeased him by promising that he can have first crack at loot, if there is any in this place.

"Okay, we're going to go high, you guys go low. We'll meet back up here in an hour and a half. Use torches as trail markers." Dream advised, before we headed off down separate ways of the hall. "Keep your earpieces on if needed!"

Right, I keep forgetting about these now since we're always together. We haven't had to use them in a while.

It only took me about ten minutes into us splitting up to realize I may have been put on this team solely so the boys could babysit me.

Sapnap was covering our rear, right behind me to be exact. His sword drawn and ready, and basically babying me since he kept shielding me each time we checked a corner.

George was doing the same, covering from in front of me and even offering me his hand when we went up a flight of stairs to a different level.

Dream's probably not doing it because he's busy leading the way. And Techno's wise enough to acknowledge I don't need a babysitter because I'm perfectly capable on my own.

Keres' severed hand is proof of that.

"You know, if you guys ever want to get laid again, babying her is probably not helping your chances." Techno, blunt as always, commented when we emerged onto an exposed walkway and Sapnap immediately handed me my shield in case of projectiles.

"We're not trying to. And we're not babying her either." George argued as we continued walking.

"Yes, you are." I corrected, moving forward to walk with Techno since he won't try to protect me from even shadows in here.

Suddenly, a fireball shot over our heads. Following the path which it came from, we spotted a flying creature surrounded in smoke and fire hovering on a platform a ways away from us in the fortress.

"That's what we're looking for." Dream announced, so we hurried along to go find the Blaze and more of them to get the amount of rods that the Piglins requested.

We found a Blaze spawner atop a fenced platform, Dream standing guard with Techno on one side as I built a quick safe spot at the intersection down the stairs from it.

After finishing placing the cobblestone roof with George, we ducked behind a wall on each sides of the doorway as Sapnap charged forward to start fighting the Blazes with Dream and Techno.

"How many do we need?" I asked George as I pulled out my shield to get in the fight as well.

"We need a lot; Dream says he talked to Arius yesterday and Arius said we can use blaze rods for brewing potions." George revealed, and I oohed at the news.

If we can start brewing our own potions, that'll definitely help in the future. All our potions we've received so far have been by trading.

Who knows what we'll be able to do if we can make them ourselves?

"Watch it!" I whipped my head towards the doorway as Sapnap snapped at one of the boys.

"I'm watching, you're supposed to be shielding for us!" Techno snapped back at Sapnap.

"Fight the Blazes, not each other!" George snapped at the two from where he still sat as guard for anything that might try to come up from behind on us while we fight the Blazes.

I rolled my eyes at the men and how, even in a serious situation like this, they're bickering.

They're fighting creatures that can literally shoot fireballs, that should be more important than childishly bickering together.

Standing guard in the little safe room is absolutely boring. Dream popped in, passing his bag to me to trade off his blaze rods he's acquired so far before heading right back into the fight.

His scorched armor doesn't help me feel better about being stuck on guard duty. How much has he been hit in there? How much have Techno and Sap been hit?

Depositing the blaze rods from Dream's bag into my own, I started to count out how many we had when I heard rattling outside one of the doorways.

George sat up, hearing it too. "I'll go left, you go right?" George offered as he pulled out his sword, and I did the same.

Skeletons are the simplest enemy to fight in here. It's better than fighting the ghasts, who shoot fireballs back at us.

It's funny to think I used to be terrified of skeletons, way back when I first encountered that one the day I met Dream. Now, they're reliable sources of bones for us to give to the dogs as treats or turn into bonemeal for other things.

Watching George head out the onto the opposite part of the bridge, I went out the other exit of our safe room.

I heard bones rattle again and glanced around but didn't see it. Weird, are we hearing something from the floor below?

I started to walk further down the bridge, making sure to watch out for stray fireballs from the boys fighting up on the platform.

Out here, I can see the absolute chaos that is that fight. They expanded the platform around the spawner, and as soon as a blaze spawned it was immediately attacked by Sapnap and Techno. It was killed before it could even float an inch away.

Seems a bit of an overkill if they're that easy to handle...

I heard a screech again, and quickly lifted my shield as I turned around to see a fireball flying my way. It went too high, so I quickly pulled my bow out to handle the ghast.

Two arrows in its face later, it screeched one last time before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

It's too bad they're always flying. We never get to see what loot they drop since they're always over the lava lakes.

"You okay, luv?" George suddenly popped out of the exit I came through, breathing heavily like he sprinted to come save me.

"I'm fine, Georgie. Just another Ghast." I answered, putting my bow back in my bag now that the situation seems clear. "Did you find the skeleton?" I asked as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, it's dead. Come on, luv. We've almost got enough blaze rods." George turned around and went back inside, but I decided to linger a little longer.

I looked out at the vast, scorched landscape around us. How is it the Piglins survive here? This place is so hot, there's no water, and from what I've seen so far very little sources of food.

Maybe when we go back to the Bastion, we can get a proper tour of the large castle, maybe they'll show us how they're thrive-

Well...I guess they aren't thriving if that one Piglin says his Bastion was destroyed. It's a little scary to think what could have destroyed an entire bastion...

The worst we've encountered is the Pillagers, but...what if there's worse out there than we realize?

I started back for the doorway to follow George but stopped when I heard the rattle of bones again.

I turned back around in time to see a skeleton emerge from the stairs at the other end of the bridge and blinked for a moment when I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Since when do Skeletons carry swords? And why are its bones black?

I drew my sword from the sheath at my hip, ready to fight it off as it stared back at me with lifeless eye sockets. I squeaked when it started to race forward towards me, not expecting the sudden enthusiasm.

I blocked its sword when it reached me and swung, standing my ground when I realized it was much taller than a normal skeleton as well. I winced when something dripped on me, looking down at my hand to see the sword in the skeletons hand was oozing a viscous black liquid.

What is this thing?

I jumped back when it pulled its sword back again with a snarling grin, dodging around it to avoid the downward swing of its blade and stabbing forward with my own sword.

It rattled loudly, hissing at me angrily as I pulled my sword back to me and prepared to defend again.

I blocked its sword with my own again, taking a step back at the sheer force of its swing. It snapped its jaws loudly at me, bones rattling angrily as it tried to force me to lower my sword with its own.

My eyes widened as its sword dripped onto me more, and I then realized that its entire body was dripping with the black, oozy liquid.

I yanked back away from it, shaking the ooze off my hand before dodging to its side and trying to get behind it.

The skeleton moved with me, slashing at me and nearly getting me as I squealed when ooze whipped at me from the swing of its sword.

I screamed when I was suddenly grabbed from behind, green flooding my vision as I was pulled out of range from the oozing skeleton.

Dream caught the Skeleton's sword with his own, parrying it and giving me an opening to charge forward and attack. "Aim for the head, beautiful!" Dream hissed as he slammed his shoulder into the skeleton to push it back.

I got it in the knee, and it buckled for only half a second before rattling loudly in anger and doubling its attack.

I blocked its sword with my own, giving Dream the opening to slash at its neck since he can reach easier than me.

But the blade didn't go through, instead sticking in its neck as the oozing skeleton slashed forward with its free hand at me.

Dream blocked its hand with his shoulder, and I gasped when I saw its oozing, sharp and bony fingers tear into his hoodie with ease before kicking forward and into its ribs with a sickening crack.

The skeleton stumbled, black ooze flying out as it tumbled back and onto its back on the ground.

I slammed my sword down into its chest, again and again and again until finally it was gone. Its dripping sword on the ground the only proof it had once been there.

I turned back to Dream, only to gasp when I saw him stumble back with a hand on his shoulder. I screamed when he dropped back onto the ground. "DREAM!"

I dove down as he grasped onto his shoulder, something between a groan and a gasp of pain leaving him as I heard shouts from the others. Everything sounded muffled as I quickly pulled Dream's hand from his shoulder.

His hoodie was stained dark red and black, blood seeping further down his shoulder as I quickly reached for his hoodie and shirt to yank them off and see what's happened to make him bleed so profusely.

"Dream?!"

"What happened?"

I ignored the other boys as I got Dream's clothes off enough to see the horror that was hurting him.

Skin bubbling and sizzling angrily, as black ooze seemed to burn at a trio of wounds that were slowly flaying and peeling further open.

"GO GET HIS BAG!" I shouted at whoever was fast enough, yanking my bag off my shoulder to grab something, anything to stop what's happening.

Dream yelled out when I pressed a bandage over the wound, and Techno had to hold him back when he reached to stop me. "You have to let us help!" Techno warned as my heart raced frantically as I tried to figure out what to do.

"Agh! Get...get water!" Dream finally was able to speak, so I quickly yanked a bottle of water out of my bag to pour on his wound.

The scream he let out when the cold water touched his flaying skin shook me to my core, and I nearly stopped if not for George coming to help me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized, quickly pressing the clean side of the bandage over his dripping wound.

"We need to get him out of here, we're too exposed here!" Techno warned, looking around quickly as Sapnap took his place in holding Dream back from fighting off my help.

It took two of them just to get Dream to his feet, and even then, they had to drag him because he could hardly walk from writhing with pain.

Whatever that black ooze is, it's doing this. This has to be that skeleton's fault!

"—get to the exit, now!" George snapped into his earpiece as we hurried down the stairs to get Dream out of the open.

"What's going on???" Bad yelled back through all our earpieces.

"Dream is wounded, Dream is hurt, and we have to go, NOW!"

They were waiting for us as soon as we turned onto the hallway, Bad helping Techno and Sap set Dream down.

"What happened?" Wilbur asked, looking down at my still bloodied hands as I yanked open Dream's bag to find something to help him.

"Some...some weird skeleton attacked us! It—it was dripping some black ooze and I think...I think that's what's making Dream's wound worsen!" I revealed, turning to see Bad peeling the bandage off Dream's shoulder.

My heart shattered at the shout of pain Dream let out at just that, searching quickly for a potion that might help.

What happened to those potions that he gave to George and I long ago? Do we not have any regen potions left?!

"This is withering! I know what this is, it's only going to get worse before it can get better!" Bad revealed, reaching for Dream's bag and helping me quickly. "We need to give him a potion, to stop the effect!"

"What kind?"

"We need a regen to stop it, and even then, it's still going to take forever to heal!"

"Out." Dream gasped through his pain, and I quickly scurried over to him to stop him, so he doesn't strain himself.

"We're out? Since when?!"

"Make more." George suddenly interrupted, and I turned to him in confusion. "The blaze rods, we can make more potions!" George dove for his bag, ripping it open as I realized what he meant.

"How do we make a regen potion?!" Sapnap helped me try to clean Dream's still worsening wound, holding him back against the wall when he struggled weakly to fight it.

"The...book here says..." I tuned out George as he started to list off things we need, focusing on helping Dream.

"Do you have any back at the base?" I asked, knowing how organized our masked green man is.

"No." Dream answered weakly, and my heart clenched as I saw him start to slump.

"No...no, no, no, Dream you have to stay awake!" I lunged at him, shoving his mask up without thinking.

His eyes were closed, head lolling to the side as I quickly grabbed him by the cheeks. "Dream!" Techno shook his other shoulder, and his body jerked for a moment before he fluttered his eyes open.

"Stay awake, please, don't..." My throat started to close as I felt panic settling in.

"Ghast tears! We need ghast tears!" George announced suddenly, and I turned around to see him throw his book and start rooting through his bag.

"Make the brewing stand!"

"I've got the nether wart!"

"Make the base for the potion!"

"Is this a ghast tear?" I turned away from keeping Dream's eyes open to see Tommy holding something in his hand.

George ran over to him, grabbing it and gasping. "How did you get this?"

"Killed a ghast earlier, and for once it wasn't over the lava!"

"He stopped bleeding!" Bad pulled me back to the more important situation. "But he still needs the regen, we need to close the wound!"

"Dream." Dream slumped more against the wall, mumbling under his breath as I held onto his face to keep him awake. "Just hold on, George is making you the potions." I promised quietly, watching his eyes flicker up to me before his eyelids drooped again.

"Bro, stay awake!" Sapnap shoved Dream's shoulder from the side, effectively getting him to reopen his eyes even if he groaned in annoyance.

"You promised us we're all going home, remember." I earned his weak gaze again. "That includes you, you're going home too, big guy. You're stronger than some poisonous skeleton, aren't you?" I asked, smiling when he fought off the pain enough to nod.

"Give me the ghast tear, Tommy!"

"Keep fighting, Dream. Don't let this place beat you, show them the green knight is tough." I tearily smiled at him when his hand fell on my thigh.

"...my queen." I barely heard him before his eyes fluttered shut, head slumping back against the wall.

"Dream? Dream, no! Dream, stay awake!"

"Move! I've got it!"

"Don't give up! Don't leave us, don't leave me!"

George poured the regen potion down his throat, my heart in my throat as we waited to see if it would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I feel bad for posting this, because I didn't mean to cliff hanger this chapter. I just ran out of space in the chapter. If anyone actually gets triggered or worried, just leave a comment and I'll help, promise!**
> 
> **It looks like Wither skeletons are a lot more dangerous than they look, doesn't it? Dream's in trouble, but the team is right there to help! They're not going to let some skeleton beat our masked leader, are they?**
> 
> **Real quick, thank you @Harusimp for the new cover art for Trapped! Everyone, thank them in the comments for editing this and sending me it! I love it and I hope you all love it too! I'm also still looking to create cover art for the new story after this one, but I have an idea in mind so if you're interested, let me know!**
> 
> **Thank you all as always for reading! Thanks for voting, kudos, comments and everything else you do! I'm gonna go continue next chapter, I'll see you there!**


	47. Ch. 47: Guilt

I gingerly wrapped Dream's shoulder back up, making sure not to disturb him too much.

His chest rose and fell steadily, still out like a light.

"How's it looking?" Nick whispered from behind me, taking what was left of the roll of bandages I had used to rewrap his shoulder.

"It's slowly getting there."

It's been a day since we dragged Dream back home. Through the Nether and back through our portal.

More than a day since George poured the regen potion down Dream's throat, barely saving him just in time before the withering effect could steal him from us.

Dream has been asleep the entire time. Asleep, unconscious, in a coma? We're not sure.

"Arius is here with a healer to check him." Nick revealed as he helped me up from the bed, catching me by the waist when I stumbled for a moment. "Have you eaten yet?"

"...no..."

"You need to eat. You can't help Dream if you pass out from hunger, or dehydration at that from the look of you." I lowered my head in shame, knowing he's right.

But...I'm the reason Dream is laying here like this. That he's hurt worse than any of us have ever been.

I need to be here. I need to keep helping him. I need to be here in case...

In case...

"Darlin', he'll be fine enough for you to go get something to eat. Come on, Arius and his healer are coming in, you're getting some food."

"Nick-"

"I'm not hearing any arguing from you."

I didn't have a choice, Nick's arm around my waist and leading me out.

Nick kept a firm eye on me the whole time, from having me sit at the table to sitting down with me just to make sure I eat.

"How's George?" I asked softly after a sip of sweet berry juice.

"He's passed out in his room. The ride to and from Hillshire went fine, from what Bad told me though." Nick answered, holding a bottle of sweet berry juice for himself.

"Is Techno back yet?" I asked next.

Techno, after we got Dream home, decided he was going to make the trip back to the Bastion himself. Wilbur told me not to worry, that Techno can handle himself.

But after that weird Skeleton, I'm not sure what I can believe about our abilities if something can do that to Dream.

"No, Will talked to him earlier over the earpiece though. He's at the Bastion." Thank whatever gods might be out there.

"How're the others?" I asked next, unable to find a smile when Nick rolled his eyes dramatically at all my questions.

"They're fine, darlin'. Come ask them yourself, you don't need to stay by his side the whole time." Nick repeated the same thing he's said since last night to me.

I didn't say any more, reluctantly eating the food that tasted like ash on my tongue. The flavor tarnished by my worries and anxieties.

Nick reluctantly let me go right back to Dream's room once I was done eating.

I nodded to Arius and his healer as they made their way out, going right back to Dream's bed and slipping past the curtains.

Dream was still out, so I carefully crawled into the bed with him to check on him.

I do feel bad for not paying more attention to Nick. I know he's worried too, and he's been forced into doing the daily routine that Dream does to keep all of us running along fine.

George had gone to Hillshire with Bad, Techno's still in the Nether, Nick and Will were the only other two who were fit to step up to lead.

Lord knows I'm not right now.

I gently pulled the blankets back up over Dream's bare chest, grimacing at the sight of the black lines that ran under some parts of his skin.

We sent for Arius because we hoped he'd know more about whatever that black ooze was that Dream got in his wounds. We've been giving Dream regen potions every so many hours, but we think the ooze might have gotten into his blood stream.

How else would we explain the darkness of his veins?

"Hi, big guy." I whispered gently, brushing some of his bed head back from his forehead.

No reaction, aside from his steady breathing. I wish he'd wake up...

"We miss you, Dream." I whispered, laying down next to him. I've never felt so...so helpless before. Even in the prison, I at least could help George. I could at least work Keres to try to get us closer to escape.

Here? Now? This is just a waiting game. A standstill of waiting to see if Dream wakes up. Waiting to see if he'll recover from that poisonous wither effect. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Worrying, worrying, worrying.

Tears stung my eyes once more as they've been doing since he closed his eyes.

"Darlin'." I rubbed at my eyes as Nick came through the curtains. He took one look at me and crawled up onto the bed and hugged me to him.

Nick's arms wrapped tight around me, hands rubbing soothingly against my back, I finally fell asleep for the first time since we brought Dream back from that hellish Fortress.

*

I sat on Dream's couch by his fireplace silently, waiting for Nick and George to finish up with Dream.

Two days. It's been two days, and he's still out.

"How is he?" I perked up when Arius suddenly walked in, not having heard the door down the hall.

"George and Sapnap are cleaning him up. How did you rest?" I asked, grateful that he decided to come back today as well with his healer.

Techno is to thank for that. He found the nether portal that belonged to Hillshire on his way home and marked a path from it to ours.

Turns out, travelling through the Nether to get around up here in the Overworld is a lot faster. A day trip to Hillshire in the overworld is less than half that in the Nether.

"I rested well. Your living room is quite comfortable, I'll have to ask Volund to design one for my own home." Arius mused happily, joining me on the couch.

At least he doesn't need much rest after a trip through the Nether.

"Does your healer have anything new to share?" I asked quietly, glancing back at the curtains drawn around the bed.

"Sadly, no. The damaging affect that withering has on your bodies is far different than what we had expected. With our people, we've only seen it once, so we have limited knowledge." Arius admitted solemnly as we stared at the fireplace together.

"No clue when, or if, he'll wake up?"

"Soon. Hopefully, soon. He is very lucky to have all his friends and family here for him, if not for you...well we wouldn't be sitting here discussing him, would we?"

Not because of me. Because of the others. It's my fault that he's hurt. It's my fault that I let that wither skeleton as Arius called it catch me off guard.

It's all my fault.

"Your friends are worried for you. I must admit I am as well." My shoulders slumped at his admission.

"Don't worry about me. It's Dream who needs it right now."

"He is in good hands. We're worried for you in that you're neglecting yourself to monitor him. Especially those two back there." Arius waved a hand behind us, towards where Nick and George are. "They care for you, and they worry about you."

Adding guilt over worrying Nick and George atop the guilt I already feel...

"Just leave it at the end of the hall, I'm going to get the potions." I looked back as George pulled back the curtain, Nick coming out with his arms full of all the stuff they were using.

I jumped up to go help him, taking a bucket and the used, dirtied bandages from him to dispose of. "Thank you, darlin'." Nick thanked me, leaning down and kissing my cheek before moving ahead to get rid of what he was carrying.

"Do you want any help when I'm done with this, George?" I asked, watching him dry his hands on a rag before tossing it on the back of the couch for later.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. I'm just going to go get the new batch of regen potions." George answered, meeting me with a side hug and a kiss to the temple before walking out of the room.

"That alone looked to have taken a fraction of their stress away." I startled, somehow having forgotten that Arius was sitting on the couch.

"I'll be right back." I said to him before heading off to get rid of the bucket and bandages.

Coming back, Arius was no longer in the room. George was sat on the edge of the bed, preparing to give another potion to Dream.

"Here, I can help." I offered, since I know George can't lift Dream on his own while he's unconscious like this.

"Thanks, luv." George uncorked the potion as I climbed onto the bed to lift Dream into a proper position from one side, George helping on the other with his free arm before lifting the potion to Dream's lips.

The only good thing that's happened of Dream still being unconscious is that at least he can swallow on his own. We don't have to try too hard to get him to swallow the potions or drinks we bring for him.

It's some light in the darkness of his situation...

When the bottle was empty, we laid Dream back down. I traced my fingers along the fading black marks of his veins on his inner wrist, willing the toxin out of his body quicker.

"Have you eaten today?" This again...

"I'll eat if you eat with me." I offered instead of answering him outright.

We were joined by Nick and Wilbur when we sat down to eat in the kitchen, a bit livelier than it's been since we've come home.

"—so, we need to kill Endermen?" I tuned back in on the conversation between Nick and Wilbur.

"Yeah, Techno basically became best friends with the Piglins, so they told him what we need to do with the blaze rods and that we need ender pearls." Wilbur answered Nick as I took another bite of my chicken.

"We don't have many, we sold them to Knut. If we knew they were more valuable..." Nick sighed, scratching anxiously at his beard.

I lifted my leg, brushing my calf against his under the table. His eyes immediately flickered up to me, and I smiled in hopes to lift his spirit.

The grateful, warm smile I got in return made my anxious heart warm and relax. I hope mine had the same effect for him.

"Is Techno still sleeping?" George jumped in on the conversation, pushing his empty plate back to lean his arms on the table.

"Yeah, I think he'll be out for a while. He was in there a while." Wilbur reminded us of how Techno had stayed so long in the Nether in his attempt to finish up with the Bastion.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." I joined in on the conversation now. "He just needs some rest."

"Yeah, he's probably enjoying having his bed in the library. Nice and quiet in there." Nick mused with a laugh when, to clarify his point, we heard Tommy shout from down the hall.

"I wish we could soundproof somehow." George muttered, but he was smiling none the less.

"At least your bedroom isn't next to his." Wilbur reminded, and we laughed at his miserable sigh.

"No, but it's close enough!"

"My room is next to Tubbo's." George reminded, and I snorted back a laugh since both the kids were loud.

"You guys stay in Dream's room half the time now, I'm sure it's pretty noisy there." Wilbur leaned his chin on an open palm with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, yeah. Especially when George starts dreaming." Nick mocked with a smirk George's way, who scoffed dramatically.

"I don't sleep talk, stop spreading rumors."

"Yes, you do." I agreed with Nick willingly, as I'm the one who has slept closest to George for so long now that I'm usually the first one to hear it.

Now, I'm just used to it and it's mostly incoherent, so I just sleep through it.

"You guys are assholes." George pushed his chair back roughly to stand up, ignoring us when we laughed at his annoyance with us.

This is nice. We needed this.

*

On day three, I started wondering if I'd see his emerald gaze again. If I'd hear his deep, baritone voice. His signature wheezing laugh.

I rolled over, burying my face in one of the many pillows and inhaling the warm smell of roses and citrus one more time.

The bed shifted, and I lifted my face as a gasp erupted from my side.

I've never moved so fast in my life.

"Dream?" I saw his emerald gaze again as I crouched by his side, his eyes struggling to stay open as I stopped myself from throwing myself at him.

I don't want to hurt him if he's too weak. I don't want to risk his health anymore than it's already been.

Dream looked around, confusion filling his gaze before wincing when he tried to sit up.

"No, no, no. Just relax, you've been hurt." I whispered, stopping him from moving too much.

"What?" His voice...

Dream's voice is raspy with disuse, sounds painful for him just to speak even and he even winced like it really does hurt.

I got up and quickly went to his nightstand, bringing him back a bottle of water.

Dream drank the whole thing in seconds, breathing heavily as he laid his head back against his pillows.

"Better?" I asked softly, smiling when he nodded in return. "I'm so happy to see you're awake." I admitted, setting the empty bottle aside to get rid of later.

"What happened?" Dream asked quietly, and I shushed him, so he doesn't strain himself too much.

"You were poisoned. It was that wither skeleton we fought; its ooze got into your bloodstream. It...nearly killed you." I admitted, vision starting to swim with tears again at how close we'd come to losing him.

At the memory of him slumping in front of me, his last words having been my queen before he went out. How George barely had the regen potion ready in time to stop the effects of the withering.

I flinched when a hand fell on my thigh, looking down at Dream's large palm lain on me before meeting his eye. He knew, of course he would try to calm me.

Only Dream, when so close to losing his life, would try to help someone else.

"How long...was I out?" Dream asked after a few minutes of silently sitting together so I could compose myself.

"Three days." I answered, frowning sadly at him.

Dream squeezed my thigh weakly, before trying to sit up again.

"Don't, you're still weak. You need rest." I warned him, still faintly seeing the dark lines of his veins in his arms and wrists.

"I need to use the bathroom." Dream revealed, and I felt my face warm since I hadn't thought of that. He's been out three days, Nick and George have been handling everything else while I've been cleaning and redressing his shoulder.

I helped Dream sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed, careful to watch for any winces or signs of discomfort.

"Arm around my shoulder." I advised, taking it when he didn't do as I asked.

"You're not strong enough. I'm much bigger than you." Dream warned, but I'm stubborn too. I want...no, I need to help him. Especially because it's my fault he's hurt like this.

"We can try, and if it doesn't work, I'll get Nick and George." I admitted, his arm reluctantly squeezing around my shoulders as he worked to stand with me.

Dream stumbled, and I had to hold on tight with an arm around his side. I immediately felt bad when he winced, and his breathing turned labored just from the effort of having to stand.

"Do you want me to get Nick and George?" I asked quietly since they together would be able to get him there without much strain on him.

"Yeah."

I had him sit back down, getting a grateful squeeze to my shoulder before heading off to get the boys.

Finding Nick was easy enough, he's not been leaving the base since Dream has been out. George took me a moment though, and I felt bad when I found him napping and had to wake him.

My guilt faded though with how happy they were to see Dream awake as well, helping them get Dream up since I don't want to just stand around.

Once he was taken care of, George and I brought Dream back some food since his stomach must be aching from only having a liquid diet while he was unconscious.

"Arius is coming back today with the healer." Nick revealed as I handed Dream pieces of bread, making sure he doesn't eat too quickly and get himself sick.

"Arius?" Dream asked through a mouthful.

"Yeah, he's been coming here every day with one of Hillshire's healers. Techno made them a safe path." George revealed, and that was news to me since I thought he only marked a path through the Nether.

Dream hummed, his only acknowledgement as I gave him his bottle of sweet berry juice.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked after we let Dream finish eating in peaceful silence.

"Exhausted. Sore and weak all over and my shoulder is throbbing." I quickly jumped up to grab the new bandages and handle his wound for him.

"Arius said it got into your bloodstream, so it weakened your whole body. Not just your shoulder." George admitted to Dream as I tenderly unwrapped his shoulder to clean the still open wound.

"His healer said if you woke up, it would be a while before you're back to normal."

"If?"

My heart clenched, not wanting to think about that now that Dream is awake. Now that we have proof he's going to make it out of this withering poison event.

"You...you almost died, Dream." George revealed, voice quiet and scared like we've all felt these past three days.

I kept my eyes on his wound, cleaning gently with purified water and applying a gentle balm Arius gave me.

My hand nearly flinched away when Dream hissed in protest, but I know I must do this. I know this will help the healing process, stop him from developing a lasting injury that could prove problematic in the future.

"Darlin', I can do this. Just rest for a few." Nick offered, but I ignored his offer and continued. "You've gotta take care of yourself, remember?" I turned to glare weakly at him as I started to rewrap Dream's shoulder defiantly.

"Beautiful." I turned back to Dream to meet his weak gaze, hands stilling as even weakened I realized what he was trying to tell me.

I reluctantly let Nick take my spot.

Even now, Dream knows all and sees all.

George pulled me into his side, letting me sap off his comfort as he wrapped an arm around my waist and let me lay my head on his shoulder.

"You all need to rest." Dream advised once his shoulder was wrapped once more.

"We've been taking care of you, we're fine." Nick defied this time, and I laughed genuinely for the first time when Dream reached over and shoved him off the edge of the bed. "WHY?!"

"Do what I tell you, go rest."

"It's the middle of the day!"

"Don't care."

Dream laid back down, wincing and breathing heavily with the exertion until he was on his back and under the covers again.

"I'll let Arius know if he gets here soon to give you some time to rest." George offered, sweeping trash off the nightstand into his bag to get rid of.

"Thanks guys." Dream said before laying his head back with a deep sigh.

I was reluctant to leave him, considering he's been out for three days, but I know he needs to keep resting.

I followed George and Nick out with great reluctance.

"You okay, darlin'?" Nick asked after we closed the door behind us.

"He's finally awake." I muttered, chest filled with a mixture of gratefulness and anxious worry because he's far from well.

Nick immediately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me with him to sit on the couch by the unlit fireplace.

"Don't lead her there, bring her back to my room." George stopped us before we could sit down. Waiting for him to throw all his trash out, we walked with him back to George's room.

I was immediately put between them the moment the door closed, Nick pulling me to the bed with George hugging my waist from behind.

George's bed is smaller than Dream's, but we manage with me slotted between them. Nick let me lay my face on his chest with my arms wrapped around him, while George spooned me from behind as usual. His face against the base of my neck breathing shallowly.

I finally took a much needed, deep breath. Nick's hand stroked up and down my arm, comfortable and relaxed at last himself.

I flinched when I felt a wet kiss to the back of my neck, not having expected that since George seemed content enough that I thought he'd fall asleep.

His head moved up, a hand on my waist squeezing lightly as he pressed another kiss, near the shell of my ear.

My eyes drifted up towards Nick's face, but his own were peacefully shut. Relaxing without any idea to George becoming cuddlier behind me.

"We've been worried about you, you know." George whispered, nose bumping against my ear as his warm breath fanned the skin of my neck.

"I know."

"You've been punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault." Nick was very much aware, apparently.

Mahogany brown eyes stared down at me when I looked back up, shrinking under his gaze.

"But-"

"Nope." George stopped me before I could argue, moving an arm to brush my hair back away from my neck.

"No excuses will work on us. Let us help you too, darlin'. We hate seeing you so..." Nick trailed off, eyes rolling closed as I reached up for his face and he stole my hand to press to his cheek.

"Sad." George finished for him.

"So, we're going to do whatever we have to if it'll make you happy again." Nick revealed, eyes still closed as I smiled at how just the littlest touch soothes him.

"Tell us yes or no and tell us if we're doing something you don't want." George reminded, before pressing another kiss to my neck, hand returning to my waist.

"Did you two plan this?" I asked since they never work in sync like this without planning. Plus, George told us to go to his room instead of sitting on the couch.

They exchanged a glance, silently answering my question.

"Do you not want us to pamper you?" George asked, pulling back enough to prop himself up and look me in the face.

"It's not fair of you two to coddle me. I don't deserve-"

"Yes, you do. You always deserve it." Nick interrupted me, pulling my hand from his face and kissing my palm gently. Fearful almost like he thought I wouldn't let him do it.

"But you two...you deserve it more. For taking care of not just Dream these past few days, but me too. For worrying over me when I shouldn't have let you." My throat tightened up with the desire to cry at how I've worried them so much.

I was immediately coddled tightly between them, Nick laying my face into the crook of his neck while George hugged me into him from behind like a cocoon.

"Let us, sweetheart. Let us wipe away all your fears and worries." George murmured softly, a hand rubbing down my back in their attempts to keep me from crying.

"We'll show you just how much we care about you, and how badly we want to see you happy again." Neck soothed, letting me lift my face from his neck to look down at him before back at George.

"Then let me do the same for you." I offered, not wanting to take anymore from them without giving them something in return.

"We're-"

"This isn't up for debate." I interrupted this time, not letting them tell me otherwise.

They exchanged a glance again, so I pushed myself up to extract myself in the event they try to argue against my terms again. "Wait." Nick whined, hands grabbing me to try to stop me from leaving while George tried to keep me in from behind.

"It's not up for debate." I repeated, staying firm in that if they want to pamper me, I get to do the same for them.

"Okay." George agreed first, loosening his hold on me just the slightest.

"Okay." Nick agreed as well, so I let them reposition me back to our original spots of me laying between them with my head on Nick's chest and George spooning me from behind.

Nick lifted one of my hands slowly, and I watched as he raised it to his face and kissed my palm again, his eyes fluttering shut as I giggled at his gentleness.

George kissed the base of my neck again, his hand rubbing up and down my upper arm soothingly.

I freed my arms from them, reaching one back for George's neck and scratching a path up his scalp as my other hand did the same to Nick, starting at his jaw and moving up.

Both the boys sighed lightly, hugging me closer as we relished the comfort we can provide for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DOES THIS MAKE UP FOR LAST CHAPTER?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Take this peace offering!!!**
> 
> **In all seriousness now, if y'all actually thought I'd let something really bad happen to Dream, that's hilarious. It's Dream, we need him! But ooh, that ending there... We're getting awful close with Nick and George, aren't we?**
> 
> **There'll be more Dream next chapter for those of you dissatisfied with him having been unconscious most of this one. Promise. But we're chugging along, we've got a nether path to Hillshire courtesy of Techno and we know we need ender pearls.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, I'll see you there!**


	48. Ch. 48: Barriers

Dream huffed lightly as I helped him sit back down on the edge of his bed, helping him get his shirt back off since he's so prone to getting warm.

I smiled at him when he met my eye with a grateful glimmer in his emerald eyes. "You're just taking care of all three of us now, aren't you?" Dream teased lightly, and my smile fell.

"Hush, you." I warned lightly, even though it had been my decision to tell him about the exploration that was yesterday in George's room.

"Hey, open channels. That means tolerate my teasing while I'm laid up bored out of my mind." I rolled my eyes, gently pulling his shirt off his injured shoulder. "Sap's still all goopy, by the way."

"I know." I am perfectly aware of how Nick is lazing about the base today, completely chill and relaxed. Wilbur even tried to antagonize him, but Nick didn't react like he would normally.

He just brushed it off and continued reading while stretched out on the living room couch.

"What did you do to him?" Dream asked lightly as he reached to further undress himself down to his boxers, so I sat on the bed beside him since I'm not helping with that.

"Apparently my hands are magical for back rubs, massages and this." I reached up for his still lightly damp dirty blond hair, carding my fingers through the hair at the back of his head and scratching a path down to his neck.

Dream let out a low groan, and I smiled proudly at how, even weakened and wounded as he is, I still could make him melt.

"That feels so good, keep doing that." Dream said when I stopped for half a second, continuing as he leaned back on his hands.

"Nick thinks so too. I spent an hour giving each of them a nice back and scalp massage, Nick fell asleep near the end and slept a few hours." I revealed, moving up onto my knees so I can reach easier with both my hands.

"Did they return the favor?" Dream asked, leaning back against me gently so I could take his weight off his healing shoulder.

"Technically, I returned the favor to them with that."

"Good, you deserve to be treated like the queen you are." My hands stilled in his hair at the phrase, the image of him going limp in front of my flickering across my vision of him. His last words being my queen. "Please, don't stop?"

I blinked down at him, willing the image away with the reminder that he's right in front of me. He's still alive, he's still breathing. He's still here, and I need to keep working to get him back on his feet so we can get him home with us.

I continued, letting the brief anxiety in my chest die away at contentment over how he's relaxing so easily under my touch.

"Finish undressing so I can get you laid back down." I reminded, tugging on the back of his sweats.

"Eager to see me almost naked again?"

"George and Nick already saw that, I'm good I think."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

I laughed at his genuine disdain with knowing that Nick and George have to help him with bathing, since he can't stand for too long without getting weak from the withering.

I waited for him to tug his sweats off before pulling the covers back for him to lay back down. "I heard they were unimpressed." I jabbed lightly, smiling innocently when his eyes snapped to me for my words.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they said they expected more from our leader." I nearly lost my composure and laughed when his offended look doubled, but he seemed to realize I was teasing because his eyes narrowed.

"Is that so?" Dream asked, leaning up on his elbows as I sat beside him and fought my hardest not to lose my cool.

"Mhm."

"You know, they say if a girl jokes around about a guy's junk it's because she really wants to see it. Here, let me-"

"NOPE!" I leaped up from my spot immediately, scurrying for the edge of the bed as Dream wheezed loudly behind me.

"W-what's wrong???" Dream called after me through his laughter, and for a moment I worried about him laughing so hard when hurt, but my worry didn't laugh long. "Oh...oh I'm g-gonna pee myself! Ha!" I hope you do, Dream.

"I'm going to go learn brewing with George, bye Dream!" I announced, making my way around to the opening in the curtains.

"Wait! W-wait, come on it...it was a joke!" Dream still wheezed with laughter even as he tried to keep me from leaving. "Come on, please come back!" Dream called after I drew the curtains behind me.

"Get some rest!"

I took a moment to compose myself as he calmed down behind the curtains, covering my lower face with my hands as I willed away the blush from how he's so perverse at times.

"Dammit." I looked behind me at the frustrated grumble I caught from Dream. "I hate this...fuck I hate this so much."

My heart clenched at the genuine frustration bubbling forth from him. Is this why he tried to stop me from leaving? Does he feel trapped in here?

I pulled back the curtain just enough to peek in, spying him with his good arm draped over his eyes.

The genuine frustration and anxious energy pouring from him made my heart pang as I moved forward and closed the curtain behind me.

Dream flinched when I first moved onto the bed, looking down at me as I crawled over to him. "I thought you left." Dream muttered as I moved to lay next to him.

"No. What do you hate, exactly?" I asked carefully, hoping he doesn't get embarrassed or shy and not want to tell me.

"This." Dream gestured to his wounded shoulder, before down at the rest of himself. "Being weak like this, being unable to do anything for myself other than sleep or lift my good arm." Dream's brows furrowed in frustration, laying his head back. "I couldn't even get up to stop you from leaving."

"Dream, you're hurt. But you're getting better." I reminded, gently laying a hand on his good arm since I don't know what might ache still from the withering.

"I can't even cuddle with you." Dream turned his head away from me, and my chest ached again. "You got to cuddle up with Nick and George and lavish each other, while I'm stuck here unable to even stand to take a piss on my own."

I crawled closer to him, lifting his arm carefully to settle myself in his side like he likes. "I'm here, Dream. I can cuddle with you, we just gotta be careful. And if you feel left out, tell me right away. We're supposed to communicate our needs and wants, right?"

Dream didn't meet my eye; he kept his gaze on the curtains on his other side instead. Wallowing in his own self-pity.

I frowned but didn't let it get to me and instead laid down with my head on his chest. Careful as I laid my arm over his stomach, he finally turned to look down at me.

"I've missed this, you know. Cuddling with you is nice, you're like a human furnace remember." I mused, nearly earning a laugh from the looks of his face.

"You just use me for my warmth."

"No, I would never. I feel safe with you like this." I admitted, laying my cheek on his chest to try to quell my anxious heart.

I faintly heard the thump of his heart through his chest, looking back up to meet his intense gaze.

"Even when I can barely move on my own?" Dream asked quietly, my heart thudding at how he's thinking so little of himself.

"This isn't forever, and it isn't you. You're probably the strongest out of all of us, you have to be to have survived that. The rest of us..." The rest of us probably wouldn't be here if it had been one of us to get the withering ooze into our bloodstream and have it run rampage on us.

Dream is without a doubt the strongest of us all.

"I'd rather it was me than you." I frowned at that, not wanting to hear that from him.

"Dream-"

"I'm alive, right? If it had been you..." Dream trailed off, looking away as the gloomy thoughts caused a sigh to leave his lips. "I know you're strong, beautiful. But...this," Dream weakly waved to himself with his bad arm. "Feels a lot worse than you realize. I don't want to lose you. I'd rather this be me than potentially you."

I crawled up enough to carefully drape my arm over his shoulder and hug myself into his neck, laying like that with him while I tried to control my aching, racing heart.

Dream's arm I had been laying on wrapped around me, hand falling on my waist heavily and holding me closer to him.

Together, we laid in silence. Just enjoying the physical comfort we haven't been able to share due to his condition.

After a half hour of simply cuddling, I decided to help him feel more appreciated since he didn't get to share in the explorative pampering with Nick and George.

Dream's eyes were closed, and for a moment I thought he was asleep. If not for his hand gripping my hip as I lifted my head further away from his shoulder. "Don't leave yet."

"I'm not leaving." I promised, running my hand along his chest gently and giggling when he sighed happily.

"Thank you."

I laid myself more onto my side, so I could reach my hand up around him to the side of his head and thread my fingers through his hair.

His head immediately rolled to the side, giving me more access to run my fingers along his scalp.

"Mm, no wonder Nick's been so relaxed all day." Dream hummed as I lightly massaged his scalp.

"I'm a miracle worker with this." I mused, ruffling his hair lightly before resuming massaging his scalp under my fingertips.

"Can you use both hands?" Dream asked, peeking his eyes open to look down at me with one of the most relaxed glimmers in his eyes I've seen yet.

"Yeah, just let me resituate myself." I answered, propping myself up.

I squeaked when Dream pulled on me with his arm still wrapped around me, moving me to straddle him so I could use both hands like he asked.

"Stop straining yourself." I warned, batting at his good arm as he smirked up at me.

"You're not that hard for me to move, it's fine." I withdrew my hand from his hair, earning a whine of protest. "Keep doing the massage, come on." Dream whined, reaching for my hand with his own and trying to lead me.

"Are you going to relax and stop straining yourself?"

"...fine."

That's as good an answer I'm probably going to get from the stubborn dirty blond, so I'll take it.

Dream's hands fell to rest on my waist as I threaded my hands back into his hair, kneading gently across his scalp and smiling when his eyes rolled shut with a pleasurable hum.

"Is this good?" I asked quietly, rubbing my fingertips in careful strokes against the back of his head.

"Very. I could sleep to this."

"Nick already did."

Dream chuckled, and I joined him before simply enjoying the sight of him melting beneath me. Relaxing from just my hands in his hair.

I started to untangle some unruly knots from his bed head, smiling innocently when he huffed in protest from one particularly annoying one and cracked an eye open to look at me.

"Brush your hair, and this won't be a problem." I chastised him teasingly, squeaking when his hand left my hip and swatted me elsewhere instead. "Dream!"

"Tug my hair again and I'll start to reconsider this position we're in." I purposefully tugged rougher on a knot, laughing down at him mockingly when he growled low in his throat and glared weakly up at me.

"Smack me on the ass again and I'll stop preening you. It's like I'm a mother hen to you, having to sit here and fix your hair since you won't brush."

"I don't need to brush."

"Your tangled hair says otherwise."

Dream rolled his eyes at me, but I saw the faintest ghost of a smile passing over his lips as he tried his best to hide it.

"Is this what you did for George and Nick?" Dream asked quietly as I went back to massaging his scalp.

The memory of kisses littering my skin and exploring hands resurfaced, and a blush heated my face as I turned away. "No."

"I saw that."

Why do you have to see everything?

"I already talked to George; I hope you realize. There's no point in getting embarrassed." Dream reminded me gently of what I technically know.

But my embarrassment stems from the fact that Dream wasn't a participant. Dream was sleeping at the time, actually.

"It's more because you weren't there for it." I admitted, returning to massaging his scalp lightly. "It feels...different than if you were there."

"Are you disappointed I wasn't?" Dream asked, eyes rolling shut again at my gentle touch.

"I'm not about to inflate your ego even more than it already is." I teased lightly, smiling when he laughed softly. "I do wish you could have been. I know they planned it because I've been worried, but it feels...wrong, I guess. That you weren't there." I explained, earning his gaze once more.

"Hey, you're free to do what you want, remember. We've laid out the boundaries and everything, we can't get jealous over what you do with one of us." Dream always has to be so sensible, even when he's laid up wounded and weakened.

"So, you're really telling me you aren't jealous that you didn't get to participate?" I asked, smirking down at him and earning another soft chuckle.

"Do I wish I could have been the one to kiss all over you and give you a nice relaxing massage, you mean? Yeah, especially because it's me you've been tearing yourself apart over." My chest clenched at him acknowledging aloud my guilt. "It should be me getting rid of those fears and anxieties you've been having."

"I des-"

"Say that, and I'll show you I'm still strong enough even like this to toss you down on the bed." I raised a brow at him, not believing that for a second. "You don't deserve anything but appreciation, adoration and lots of pampering for how good of a nurse you've proven yourself to be." Dream asserted, his hands squeezing my waist gently.

"But-"

"Do you really want to test my strength right now?"

I closed my mouth with an audible click of my teeth together, not willing to let him strain himself just to try to prove a point.

"Look, I know you've been worried." I pressed a hand to his chest to stop him when he started to sit up. "I'm still alive, beautiful. I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere without you guys. I'm not going to give up fighting, especially not for some bitch ass skeleton." Dream grinned when I snorted back a laugh at his words on the Wither skeleton.

"You...we thought we were going to lose you, Dream." I reminded softly, frown returning and marring Dream's own lips with one as well. "I keep seeing in my head the way you crumbled in front of us, the last thing you said. Your wound and your blood everywhere." I admitted as Dream, with a wince and groan, sat himself up.

His hands left my waist and his arms slid around my side, pulling me in close. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I wish I could take those memories out of your head, but I can't." I laid my head on his good shoulder, wrapping my arms around his sides. "All I can do is try to bury those memories behind happy thoughts. Give you something more memorable and important."

"You don't have to do so much for me, Dream."

"I want to. Isn't it obvious yet how much I'm willing to do for you?" My eyes shifted towards the white bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Yeah... "I know you're still figuring things out in your mind about us, but I know how I feel. I know I've fallen hard." My heart raced in my chest, whole chest and stomach warming at his open admission.

"Mr. Dream is falling in love?" I weakly teased to try to diffuse the jitters and heated blush to my face and neck.

"I think so." My breath stuttered when he didn't tease me back. Did he...did he just admit..."Don't get quiet on me now, that's going to make me worry that I'm scaring you off."

"No, no, no! I-I'm not. I'm just...surprised." I explained, keeping my face on his shoulder to hide my blush. "I was just teasing. I didn't think you'd agree."

"I'm probably the first one who can admit right away how I'm feeling. I'm not ashamed of it or anything." Dream leaned back, pulling me with him.

I withdrew when he winced, helping him lay back in the pillows once more without too much strain.

"Just relax. The more you strain yourself, the longer you'll be out of commission." I reminded gently as he laid his head back on his pillow again.

"Would a soak in the hot tub, without getting my shoulder wet, be too much to ask for?" Dream asked with a hopeful glimmer in his emerald gaze.

"You just got out of the shower, Dream."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes at how hard he's trying to get out of his bed rest order. "Tomorrow, maybe." I offered, laughing when he whined dramatically, head rolling back on his pillow to stare at the wall behind his bed.

"I'm bored! There's only so much a cute girl just sitting on my lap can do..." I glared at him weakly as he turned his gaze back on me with a cheeky smirk.

"Cute girl can get off and go brew potions with the guy with the hot accent instead." I offered, barely lifting one of my knees when his hands slapped down on my waist and held me in place.

"No, no, no. You can stay right there. I can't get up, neither can you." Dream said, raising a brow when a sly smirk wormed its way onto my lips. "What?"

"So, you admit you can't get up?"

"Oh, fuck you. I can prove myself right now."

I laughed at his eye roll, happy with the accepting smile over my teasing that he dawned though.

"We missed you, Dream. I...I missed you, you know?" I admitted softly, breaking the teasing mood as our eyes met in a warm gaze and I earned a soft smile as well.

"I know, beautiful. I missed you guys too. I kept...dreaming of you, while I was out." The faintest blush dusted Dream's cheeks, and my heart flipped at his admission. Dream was dreaming of me?

"What...um what about?" I asked shyly, curious if his dream was similar to the one I had of him that day that I got teased about for so long.

"I'll share mine if you finally share yours." I groaned loudly as he laughed proudly at his quid pro quo offer. I should have seen that coming.

"It was of us at the pond." I admitted, since now that I know how he feels...it shouldn't be as embarrassing, right? "We were laying together in the tall grass by the water, enjoying the beauty of that place."

Dream sat up a little, eyes laser focused on me as he listened. "Did I kiss you? Like I did that day we found it?"

"Yes."

A blush not unlike my own ghosted over the bridge of Dream's nose and up his cheeks. But he seemed only elated to hear my admission.

"You were teasing me, cuddling with me, and asked me what I wanted."

"And you wanted me to kiss you?"

Hearing it out of Dream's mouth makes it so much more embarrassing to admit.

My hands flew to his chest when he started to try to sit up again, effectively stopping him. "Did George kiss you, or Nick, when you three were together in George's room?" Dream asked, voice dangerously soft and deep.

Pulling me in like a siren's call.

"No."

"Can I?"

A fire like the one from my dream of him lit under my heart at his request.

"Is that what you dreamed of?" I asked quietly as he tried again to sit up, to no avail from my hands. "Kissing me?"

"A little more than that." My face burned with a blush at what that could insinuate. "I want to kiss you, and I did in my dreams, but I also want a little more than that."

"Like what?"

Dream chuckled softly. "You'll figure it out eventually, I'm sure."

What does that mean?

"Can I kiss you?" Dream repeated his previous question, and my heart flipped once more at the request.

"Without us?" We were pulled out of our private talk by Nick's voice, and as I turned around, I saw him come through the curtains with George, a few bottles in each of their hands.

"Medicine time." George revealed, waving a potion Dream's way.

I turned back to Dream as he laid his head back in the pillows, frowning at the defeated sigh that left his lips.

Did he really want to kiss me that badly? Does being interrupted by George and Nick really ruin the mood for him that badly?

I crawled off Dream's lap, helping him sit up so he could take the potion as George sat down on the bed to hand it to him.

"Did we interrupt something?" Nick asked, but his sly smile told me he'd probably been outside the curtain long enough to know more than he lets on.

"Yes." Dream was blunt with his answer, short and obviously annoyed before taking the potion and beginning to chug it down.

The silence that followed was beyond awkward. The air felt electric, charged with feelings that couldn't be expressed.

"If you wanna kiss her dude, ask again. We're not stopping you." Nick was the first to speak, handing me a bottle of water before handing one to Dream as well.

"Not with you here."

"What? Are you embarrassed to kiss her around us?" George teased, and I ducked my own eyes when he turned to smirk at me.

I'm not even sure if I'd say yes. I already told Nick and George no because I'd feel...I don't know. Like it's not fair, because I'm not sure which of them I care for the most? I care about all three of them, I wouldn't want to kiss them only to hurt them possibly in the future.

"Hey, we can practically hear the cogs turning in your head." I glared weakly at Nick for the comment.

"It's fine, beautiful." I turned to Dream when he laid back again. "I know you don't want to kiss any of us for your own reasons, just act like I didn't ask." My heart fell at the look in his eyes as he handed his empty bottle over to George.

The way he was trying to mask the disappointment squeezed at my heart.

But...but he knows about my dream of him. And I know about his of me...Is he really that willing to just let it go?

"Well, this is awkward." George muttered quietly, setting the empty bottle aside.

Is there really anything wrong with me kissing them? I've already kissed each one of them before, before all of this and the whole arrangement we've set for one another.

I laid down next to Dream again, crawling into his side and at least happy he's still willing to wrap his arm around me even if he's disappointed.

"How's everything going out there?" Dream asked, changing the subject to be about the base and the rest of the team.

"We're still working on the ender pearls. Tommy and Tubbo have been building, Techno-" I tuned out the run down as George started to give it to Dream, turning onto my side to face Dream.

His eyes were on George, focused on what was being told to him. I felt Nick press into me from behind, an arm draping over my waist with a sigh brushing over the back of my neck.

"What about Hillshire?" Dream asked, speaking up finally.

"They don't have any more Ender pearls, they sold them off to Knut like we did."

"What does one trader need so many pearls for?"

I was left out of the discussion about the task at hand, laying my face on Dream's shoulder instead.

Can a kiss really hurt in the end? Plenty of people exchange kisses, it's a greeting in some places. In the end of all of this, will it really hurt any more or less? It's not like they haven't already kissed me...

"If we need more pearls, either wait for Knut to possibly come back or go out at night and hunt some Endermen down." Dream advised as I tentatively reached a hand towards his chin.

My finger traced through the growing stubble on his chin, causing him to break his focus and look my way at last with confusion obvious in his emerald gaze.

"Techno wants to go out at night with Wilbur and Bad to hunt down some Endermen, but Bad's not up for it and the others aren't either since our sleep has been so screwed recently." George's words went on deaf ears, since Dream's eyes drifted down to my arm stretched over to run my fingers along the hair on his chin.

"What're you doing?" Dream asked, moving his bad arm like he wanted to reach up for my hand but wincing just at moving said arm.

"Do you really want to?" I whispered, watching his eyes immediately flitter down from mine to I assume my lips.

"You don't have to say yes because we ask you for something." Dream reminded me, but I just scoffed and scooted closer.

"What if there's something that I want?" I asked, watching the way his eyes lit up at my response. "It's not like you three haven't already done it once, what's another going to hurt?" I felt Nick detach from behind me as Dream zeroed in on my lips again.

"Can I?"

"Yes."

My hand slid up from his chin, along his jaw as he reached for me with his bad arm.

One hand squeezed my calf as Dream's hand came up to cup my cheek, leaning down and pressing his warm, soft lips onto mine.

Warmth blooming out from my chest, I wondered why I ever said no to the boys in the first place as I kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just gonna leave you with this bomb right here and run away, hope you enjoyed it!**
> 
> **Just saying...barrier's been broken down a little more now, ain't it?**
> 
> **Remember, still looking for someone to help with the cover for the next book! If you offered in a comment, I probably responded to said comment. I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	49. Ch. 49: Spoiled

Nighttime isn't as bad anymore. Not as bad as it seemed in the early days when I first arrived, at least. Now?

Now it's punctuated with the privacy of a quiet evening in.

One that's currently being spent with Nick laving the side of my neck in gentle, needy kisses as George and Dream sleep literally in the same massive bed we're laid in.

"Nick?"

"Hm?"

"Something you need that you stopped me just before I could fall asleep?" I asked, scooting away from George slowly as to not wake him and into Nick more instead.

Nick huffed softly before returning to pressing kisses along the side of my neck, his hand on my waist moving up my side as he did so.

"A kiss?"

"You're doing plenty of that right now."

"You know what I mean."

I rolled over slowly, meeting his eyes in the darkness as he moved his arm to press into the pillow on the other side of my head.

"Didn't get enough already?" I teased since the day went with him trying to steal plenty.

"Nope." Nick popped the word with a sly smile, leaning down to steal another.

I met him, laughing softly into the kiss as he laid into me more and moved slowly against me.

Do I regret breaking that barrier yesterday with them by kissing Dream?

No.

Are my lips starting to feel like they're going to bruise with the amount of kisses that Nick likes to steal?

Yes.

I would have thought Dream or George would be kissing me the most, since they're more open with their affection. Nope, instead it's Nick who keeps kissing me like it's the most interesting thing in this whole world to do.

I buried a hand into his hair as his lips glided against mine slowly, methodical and inquisitive.

His beard tickled against my skin, and I reached up with my other hand to smooth my fingers over his cheek and down through it.

Nick hummed happily into the kiss, pressing in closer and parting his lips just the slightest.

I pulled away when his tongue brushed out curiously against my upper lip, laughing at the gentle whine that came from his lips. "Nice try, Nick." I mused lightly, turning my head when he tried to kiss me again and letting him kiss my cheek.

"Come on..."

"It's the middle of the night."

"So?"

I tugged on the short hairs at the back of his head, not hard enough to hurt but enough to stop him when he tried to kiss me again.

"Come on, please?"

"Nick, my lips are literally going to bruise from you alone."

Nick laid his face on my collar bone, laughing softly and wrapping his arms around me.

"Is it wrong to want to keep kissing you? It feels good to finally get to do it again." Nick hummed softly as I started stroking my fingers through his wild hair.

"So good that you can't resist stopping me from falling asleep to do it again?"

"Mhm?"

"So good that you try to French me instead?" Nick laughed again, soft and light and warming my heart at how he doesn't even try to hide his actions.

He's loud, bold and proud as usual once more.

"Tell me no if you don't want something."

"Hm, I think I know that since I did stop you." Nick whined at my comeback, and it was my turn to laugh.

"You two want to stop making out long enough to sleep like regular adults again?" Our heads turned towards Dream on the other side of the bed, his face buried against a pillow.

"Sorry, big guy." I whispered, immediately feeling bad for waking him when he needs his rest.

"Sorry." Nick rolled off me, returning to his position spooning me instead and letting me scoot back into George's side. At least he stayed asleep.

"If I wake up to the bed shaking, I'm kicking you guys out." Sadly, we can't even whip pillows at Dream since we have to be gentle.

"Goodnight, Nick and pervert masked man." I mocked Dream in retaliation instead, laughing when he scoffed dramatically but didn't say a thing.

"Goodnight, darlin'." Nick pressed one more kiss to my neck. "Night, bro."

"Night, beautiful. Night brother."

With that we went to sleep at last.

*

"What's the point in this?" I asked, sitting next to Wilbur and watching Tommy try to have a contest with Tubbo over who can shoot the most targets with their new crossbows.

The targets being made of extra wheat, paper and charcoal markings. Tommy's handiwork.

"Tommy thinks if he wins, we'll buy him his bell." Wilbur answered as we watched the blond teen try to load his crossbow. Laughing when we noticed he was having some difficulty.

Tubbo stood behind him, his crossbow already prepped and just waiting patiently for Tommy like he always does. Poor Tubbo, getting roped into another one of Tommy's shenanigans.

"So, what happens when he loses?"

"We laugh at him as he tantrums." Techno plopped down on my other side, notching an arrow into his own crossbow.

"Are you joining in?" Wilbur asked, holding the same confused look that I'm sure I have towards Techno.

"No. But you know Tommy, he'll get mad and then he'll challenge me. So, I'm ready." Techno set his loaded crossbow aside, wearing an excited smirk under the snout of his pig mask.

"Where's the other three?" Wilbur asked as we watched Tommy proudly gloat about finally figuring out how to pull back the arrow with the littlest amount of resistance for his smaller muscles.

"Bad is hunting Endermen with Sapnap. George is inside with Dream. I think he's brewing more potions." I answered, rolling my eyes when Wilbur snickered at my answer.

"He's on Dream's dick more than you are." Techno was the one to toss out the crude comment for once, and I groaned at how they're both so vulgar.

"First, I'm not on Dream's dick and neither is George. Second, Dream is stuck in bed. One of us has to be nearby in case he needs something." I reminded, the proof being that this is my first day leaving the confines of the base since we got back that day with Dream from the Nether.

"He's doing better, he'll be up and ordering us around here again soon." Wilbur mused, and I snorted at how he's probably right.

Dream still can't walk on his own, but he's still advising our day to day even from his bed.

"So, quick warning because Dream was asleep when I went to talk to him before coming out here." Techno said as Tommy and Tubbo got underway with their target shooting contest.

"What?" Wilbur asked, beating me to the punch.

"It looks like the Pillagers might know how to get around in the Nether." My eyes immediately left Tommy aiming for a target across the field to turn on him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Arius warned me when I dropped him back off at Hillshire. Said that one of their villagers thinks he saw a pillager by their portal." Techno revealed, a serious air taking us over now compared to the jovial one of before.

"Are you really surprised?" Wilbur asked, not as perturbed by the news as I am. "They're stubborn, corruptive and probably planning some way to get back on their feet after we destroyed their city."

Wilbur is right, they probably are. We haven't seen a single Pillager since the city, in fact. Plus, Keres is still out there somewhere.

"Well, I was going to talk to Dream about trapping the portal. In case anything comes through that we don't want coming through."

"Do it." I answered for Dream, not willing to risk a possible ambush from our very own Nether portal.

Techno stared at me for a moment, silent and thoughtful. "You're giving me the okay, instead of letting Dream answer?"

"We can't risk them having a possible upper hand over us. We're stronger now than we were back then, but they might be too. The best option is to make sure the portal is properly protected against them. Trapping the portal against outsiders sounds like a viable option to prevent them coming through. Whatever traps you might have in mind, let me know if you need help." I offered before returning my attention to the contest between Tommy and Tubbo.

I decided to ignore the silent glances between Wilbur and Techno over my head.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!" Tommy shouted after Tubbo hit yet another further out target that Tommy couldn't quite match.

"I am not!" Tubbo protested the accusation wholeheartedly.

"I'm changing who I want to challenge!" Tommy announced fitfully, and Techno snorted back a laugh before standing just as Tommy turned to him with his unloaded crossbow aimed at the pig-headed man.

"Oh, look. He was right." Wilbur mused, leaning back on his hands in the grass as I laughed at Tommy's cockiness.

Techno will get rid of that right quick.

*

George's fingers grazed the skin of my stomach lightly, tickling me just the slightest bit as his lips stilled against my own when I flinched from the slight tickle. "Ticklish?" George murmured against my lips.

"Careful with the hands, my knight." I teased softly, giggling when he immediately returned his lips to my own and dragged his fingers across my stomach and down to my hip.

I leaned back against the couch, George scooting in closer to keep us close as his other arm laid against the back of the couch behind me.

I had a hand buried in the hair at the base of his skull while he kissed me, but with my other free one I traced it up his chest.

I pressed my palm over his heart, giggling again into the kiss at the racing beat of his heart beneath my hand.

I know my own is probably not much better, but it's cute to know how this affects him so.

Our lips parted for a needed breath, but George dove down and started laying kisses to my neck instead as his hand dropped to lay over my hip. "George?"

"Hm?"

"You know we need to go prepare dinner, right?"

"In a few minutes." I giggled again at the petulant answer, letting him lean me back more into the couch as he kissed up my neck, occasionally nipping just the slightest at my skin on his path up towards my jaw.

"Come on, Georgie. You know we've been in here for nearly an hour, and most of that was spent doing this." I reminded him, but he just chuckled against the column of my neck and continued.

"I'm enjoying not having to worry if Sapnap's gonna cry about wanting to kiss you instead." I laughed despite trying my hardest not to.

"You two are so competitive, it's so annoying." I squeezed the back of his neck gently as he nipped at my jaw lightly, kissing it sensually immediately after.

"He's your horny teddy bear, did you think he wouldn't start-" George stopped when I tugged on his hair, effectively silencing him and stopping him from trying to kiss his way up to my earlobe.

"What did we talk about?" I asked, knowing full well that the talk Dream and I had instigated about our agreement was still fresh in his mind.

As proof, George sighed dramatically and laid his weight onto me more heavily.

"It's not my fault I tease if he's the one that literally waits for me and Dream to fall asleep so he can make out with you." I rolled my eyes at the terrible excuse for them egging each other on over the subject of who can do better with me.

"If you two keep turning everything with me into a competition, then I'm going to remove myself from that equation." I warned, rolling my eyes again when George immediately pulled me into his chest with his arms around my waist.

"No, come on. That's not fair."

"Playing tug of war with me isn't fair."

George sighed, laying his face on my shoulder in defeat. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I stroked a hand down his neck slowly, wrapping my other arm around him. "Please, just try to control yourselves. I'll talk to Sap too, but for me just try to act better on this."

"I know, I know, luv. But it's Sapnap, he and I are just like this."

"Not an excuse." I bopped his nose with a finger when he leaned back to look me in the face. I giggled at how cute it was when he wrinkled his nose in reaction, staring back at me with mild irritation at it. "What? Can't handle being bopped?"

"I'd rather do something else while I still have the time." George's eyes dropped to my lips again, licking his own when I tugged my lower lip with my teeth.

Once more, his lips crashed into mine to continue our previous activities.

George's lips drifted down to my neck again as his hand squeezed at my side, one of my hands laid over his heart again as he started to kiss a little more roughly against my skin. His teeth brushed the skin of my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine. He started to suck against my skin with a gentle hum.

Only to be interrupted not a minute later when the door burst open.

"OH MY GOSH!" Bad screeched, and we turned to see him covering his face with his hands. "I didn't see anything, I'm leaving!" Bad slammed into the door because he couldn't see, George and I both leaping up to try to stop him.

"Bad, it's okay!"

"Uncover your face!"

"Inappropriate! I should have knocked, I'm sorry, goodbye!" Bad ran off down the hall, slamming the door to the living room as he ran through it.

George and I stood there for a moment, silently absorbing the fact that Bad just walked in on us in George's room making out on the couch.

"Do you think he'll tell the others?" George asked, slight embarrassment coloring his face red.

"I doubt it. He'll probably be too embarrassed." I answered, confused when he looked down at me and squeaked. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was that rough!" George pulled me back inside his room, door slamming shut behind us.

"What? What're you talking about?"

George moved over to his nightstand, coming back with a small mirror a second later.

I gasped when I realized what he meant.

"GEORGE!"

"I said I was sorry!"

*

I'm so happy to get this thing off. I couldn't yank the high collared shirt George loaned me off fast enough after dinner.

It hid the hickey George left on my lower neck, but Bad's inability to look at us and even talk to us showed something obviously was up.

Fortunately, no one asked.

After a nice long shower and frowning in the mirror as I realized no amount of scrubbing or soaking would get rid of the little bruise, I redressed to go check on Dream at last.

I draped my towel over my shoulders to use it to hide the hickey as I made my way through the base to Dream's room.

"Goodnight, new leader!" Wilbur mockingly saluted me as I passed him in the hallway.

"I'm not the new leader."

"You sure know how to take control like Dream does, though. He's been teaching you a lot, hasn't he?" Wilbur turned to me with a cheeky smirk.

"Must you always be like this?" I asked, wishing he wouldn't act like a teasing older brother all the time.

"If I don't do it, who will?" Such a logical thought process he has. "Oh, also your hickey is showing." I squeaked, wrapping the towel tight around my neck to hide. "Have fun with your three boys!" Wilbur ran for his room when I turned back to him with a death glare.

I ran the rest of the way to Dream's room, slamming the door behind me a bit too hard.

"What's going on?" Dream asked, sitting up in his bed with a book draped over his lap.

I sighed loudly, throwing my towel on the couch before crawling up onto the bed with Dream.

Who promptly started wheezing with laughter when he looked at me, and I whined before dropping face first onto my designated pillow.

"Which one of them did that?" Dream asked, voice pitched and airy as he wheezed with laughter.

"George." I answered, voice muffled by the pillow my face was buried in.

"Wow." Dream calmed down a little, and I felt the bed shift slightly before he laid a hand over my back. "I would have thought Nick would have been the one to do that, or me if you let me." I whined at him again for teasing, which only made him start wheezing with laughter once again.

"You're no help!" I complained, only for him to start rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"Want to say I'm no help again?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, the absolute pride at trying to prove me wrong.

"How do I get rid of it?" I asked as I rolled over onto my back, scooting into his side when he motioned me in with his hand that had previously been rubbing my back.

"You don't. You wait for it to go away on its own. That's why if you're giving a hickey, you do it somewhere less obvious." Dream answered and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

With his weaker arm, he reached over and gently thumbed at it, snickering to himself until I glared at him.

"Oh, yeah, smart guy? And where would you give one?" I asked since he's the one who's kissed me the least out of the three of them. Albeit, mainly because he's in his room healing and I'm out and about most of the day.

As if he was on the same thought process as me, he dipped down and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled against him, kissing back despite his antagonizing he's been doing. "I would do it somewhere beneath clothing." Dream answered after our lips parted, just barely an inch apart and smiling slyly at me.

His eyes were enough to warm my chest, the adoring warmth in the emerald pools enough to steal anyone's heart I'm sure.

"Like?"

Dream snorted back a laugh gently, brushing my sleeve on one arm up to expose my upper arm. "Well, I could start here." Dream lifted his hand to press over my shoulder lightly and squeeze. "It's under your shirt here."

"Oh, yeah?"

"There's other places too, but I'm sure you'd probably stop me." Dream's smile curled into a smirk, and I glared playfully up at him for the insinuation.

"You'd think you would have gotten all the rile out of you, being stuck in here all day with nothing but your books and left hand." I teased him right back, not willing to let him get the upper hand.

"It's my left or my right depending on how I'm feeling, but how dare you assume." I laughed mockingly at his teasing response, turning away to hide the warmth rising to my face over his response. "In all seriousness though, would you mind helping me with my shoulder really quick?"

I didn't hesitate to sit up, leaning over to loosen the bandages around his shoulder. "Too tight?"

"Yeah, George got annoyed that I kept scratching and did them tighter."

"Stop scratching!" I chastised, pulling the bandages back enough to check on his scabbing wound.

"But it itches!"

"That means its healing, so leave it alone!" Dream whined in protest, and I whined right back at him before fixing his bandages for him and laying back down against his side.

"Thank you, nurse." Dream thanked me after rubbing his shoulder gently before wrapping his arm back around me.

"You can pat or rub it but be gentle and do not scratch. How's the rest of your body?" I asked, pulling down the covers enough to check for any black lines over his torso as reminder of the withering.

"Bored, sore and atrophying." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, pulling the blanket back up.

"You have not been in bed long enough for that, just be patient."

"I'm bored out of my mind, gorgeous. Come on, just let me get out of here for a little bit, at least a soak in the hot tub." Dream pled softly, laying his head on top of my own. "I need the exercise, my shoulder won't get worse, I promise."

I sighed, rolling onto my side to look up at his puppy dog eyes. "That's not fair!"

"Please???"

I silenced the begging by leaning up and kissing him, giggling when he grunted before humming happily and returning the kiss eagerly.

Dream's arm squeezed me closer, hand falling to my hip and squeezing lightly as his lips moved slowly against mine, warm and soft and lingering with the taste of sweet berry juice.

It's intoxicating.

I dragged my hands up his chest, one laying over his collarbone while the other dove into the hair at the base of his skull. He squeezed me in closer as I rubbed circles against his scalp, sighing into the kisses we're passing.

Dream's hand squeezed my hip again, pulling me flush into his side as our lips parted just barely for a quick breath.

Only for Dream to dive back in and continue the kiss with a pleasurable hum rumbling up from his chest that made my own chest flare with an affectionate warmth.

I reached for his neck with my other hand, interlocking my fingers behind his head and kissing back as his lips smiled against mine.

I pulled my lips from his with a laugh at how, even when trying to be sweet, he has to have his devious side. "Why're you laughing?" Dream asked, voice light and on the verge of laughing with me.

"I felt you smirking! What, are you proud that I kissed you?"

"A little bit." Dream answered, starting to laugh with me as I laid my face on his collar bone.

"You're such a dork!" I mocked through my laughter, laughing harder when he wheezed in response to my words.

"Well let this dork keep kissing you then, huh?" I lifted my face, laying my head next to his on the pillow as he pulled on my leg with his bad arm to get me to straddle his side. "I'm bed ridden, right? So, let's make use of it for now."

I snorted back the urge to keep laughing, even as he continued low in his chest with his eyes glued to me like I'm the most interesting thing in the whole world to him.

"Say please." I teased, trailing my hand down from his neck and running my index finger along his collarbone.

Dream smirked at me in response, taking my hand from his collar and raising it to his lips and kissing each of my fingers lightly. "Please?" Another kiss to the back of my hand. "Keep kissing the man who's waited all day for you?" A kiss to my open palm this time. "Let me spoil you like you do for us."

The low timber to his words made my heart swoon, all teasing fading away at how sincere he's being with me.

Dream kissed the inside of my wrist, keeping eye contact with me like he's done with each kiss to my hand. Laying my hand back on his chest, he reached up for my chin.

I followed his lead when he guided me back, this kiss lighter than the others. Softer, warmer as his nose brushed mine and we slotted into each other more perfectly.

My breath hitched when his hand left my cheek, gliding towards the back of my head and holding me closer.

It took me a moment to realize we weren't alone anymore. The exact moment being when the entire bed shook, jarring away from him in surprise as Nick and George laughed from either ends of the bed.

"What the fuck?" Dream growled, pulling away from me enough to sit up and glare at the two that just interrupted our sweet moment.

"Sorry! Couldn't help it, it looked like you'd never realize we were here unless we did that!" Nick laughed openly, George nearly in tears from the other end of the bed.

"Read the room then, get out!" Dream snapped, obviously unimpressed with Nick's response.

"Aren't we supposed to share?" George mocked, catching the pillow that Dream curtly whipped at him. "Ha! Pissbaby can't even hit his targets anymore!"

"Aw, poor pissbaby!"

I groaned, laying back and pulling a pillow over my face.

These men are my best friends, much more than that obviously, but they are absolutely infuriating at times.

It took a good ten minutes before the brotherly bickering stopped, so I finally pulled the pillow away from my face. "Help the pissbaby up to go take a piss in the toilet instead of the bed, okay?" Dream asked, holding a hand out towards George since he was on his other side.

"Gotcha." George stopped playing, and I helped Dream to the edge of the bed so George could help him to the bathroom.

"You guys are so annoying." I lamented, glaring openly at all three of them when they snickered at my irritation.

"Hey, you say that, but you willingly let us kiss you and kiss us back." Dream reminded cheekily before he limped away with George's help.

Nick scooted over beside me, laying his arm against the pillows behind me as an invitation. "Did we interrupt a moment there?" Nick asked, as if he doesn't know that they did.

"I thought the jealousy issue was fixed."

"We're not being jealous! We're just enjoying tormenting you two, since he can't fight back right now." Nick didn't flinch when I whacked him with a pillow. These boys, I swear they'll be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kissy kissy chapter, ooh. So much fluff, it's almost cavity inducing xD**
> 
> **Really quick, OH MY GOD YESTERDAY! I noticed right away how the reads started spiking on Wattpad, as well as votes and comments. I was so confused, I was like, what's going on? THIS STORY IS NUMBER 2 IN FANFICTION?! Is that what happened?! Did it get discovered by y'all because it somehow got to #2?! So many new readers, and so many comments!**
> 
> **I cannot even begin to express how happy and excited I was! There was over 2500 reads yesterday alone! Over 400 unique readers alone! THAT BLEW MY MIND!!!!! THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Thank you who are new and those of you who have been here this whole time!**
> 
> **Heads up for next chapter, it's gonna be a special one! I'd love to see if y'all can guess what it'll be, so please go ahead and guess! There's plenty of clues, plus the fact it's not gonna technically be canon. But I'll see you there, thanks again for reading and all the votes, kudos, comments and everything else!**


	50. Valentine's Day One-Shot Special!!! Ft. Dream, George and Sapnap!

_Get ready, you're in for a long one! Skip around for the boy you want, each new one-shot is labeled with their names in bold. Also, the Wattpad version has links and pictures along with this!_

**Dream**

Ugh, open faster, dammit!

I push the door harder, lifting my bags out of the way before I kick the door shut behind me.

So many bags! I hope this turns out right!

"That you, babe?" A smile cracks out on my face at how quickly Clay notices I'm home, tugging my coat off and throwing it on the hook on the wall before arms ensnare my waist.

"Hi, big guy." I greet, turning around in his arms to lean up and kiss him as he grins down at me.

"Hello, love of my life. How did the shopping go?" Clay asks, dipping down and scooping up a few of my bags before I swat his hand and take them. "Hey, let me help!"

"No! They're a secret for a reason, stop trying to spoil it!" I chastise him lightly, snatching the rest of the bags into my arms.

"Is it for me?"

"Stop asking! Aren't you supposed to be streaming with Nick and George?" I ask instead, changing the subject back to him.

"Nick's finishing a shower, and George is setting up right now. Wanna join us?" Clay offers while following me into the kitchen where I deposit all the bags on the counter.

"Maybe in a bit. I gotta put everything away." I start pulling the groceries out of their bags first, giggling when instead I'm met by Clay's arms caging me in against the counter. His chest pressing firmly against my back.

"Let me help, then you can come sit on my lap while I stream. The fans will never know, it'll be great." I laugh at how he tries to lure me in with the concept of holding a secret over his fans.

"I will think about it." I punctuate each word by tapping on his hand on the counter, leaning my head back against his shoulder when he dipped his body down enough to lay his cheek on my shoulder.

"Come on, beautiful. You've been gone since I woke up, come spend a little time with me while I work." I nearly cave, turning around in his arms to look up at him.

Thankfully, George shouts across the house a warning of being about time to stream, saving me from giving in and forgoing my own plans for a little longer.

"I'll be in with you in a bit, okay?" I offer as Clay pulls away with a soft sigh, leaning up to kiss him before he gets too far away.

Clay's hand squeezes my hip, pulling me closer as he returned the kiss happily before pulling away. "Movie tonight?"

"Of course!"

"Alright! I'll see you in there, let us know if you need any help." Clay presses another kiss to my cheek before heading off to start up his stream.

Pulling out my phone, I set it on the counter to wait for the telltale ping of notification that the boys have started their stream. While I wait, I start pulling out the stuff I bought for his surprise.

It's Valentine's day, and I've worked so hard to play it off as not caring about the day to set up a surprise for Clay. This is our first Valentine's living together. Our first one where I can hopefully surprise him since last year, he surprised me.

I smile again at the memory of the beautiful roses he had delivered to my apartment, at the virtual date we had over web cam and movie night we shared. The soft, lovestruck smiles. The even softer words we shared instead of watching the movie half the time.

The first I love you...

Hopefully, I can make this Valentine's more memorable than last year...

I had just started cracking eggs into a bowl when my phone chimes, wiping my hands off before tapping on the twitch notification.

The kitchen immediately filled with Clay's warm voice, greeting his chat warmly and answering some donos. "Hello! Do I have a Valentine today? I dunno." I laugh at the coyness of his words, heart warm with knowing the truth.

Though...Clay hasn't even acknowledged what today is. It's a little odd...

I listened to Clay answer donations and talk with the boys when they joined as I continued setting up for his surprise.

"George...it's Valentine's day...tell me you love me..." Clay whines through the speaker of my phone.

"Um, no." George, blunt as always, shut him down.

"Please?"

"No thanks." I glance over at the chat flying by on my phone screen, fans screaming about the DreamNotFound content.

There was the occasional comment directed at me, but so far and few between that no one could see them with all the other messages.

"Can we hurry this up, some of us have plans after the stream." Nick grumbles, but his voice gave away that he was enjoying the bantering between Clay and George.

"Your date with Karl and Big Q?"

"Karl's knows how to treat a man right." I laugh at the mushy voice he put on.

Living with all three of the boys is interesting, to say the least.

Once I started the timer on the oven, I cleaned up quickly to go set up the next part of my plan.

Clay's working from his office, and Nick and George out of their bedrooms. So, my shared bedroom with Clay is clear of the boys catching me setting up for the Valentine's day surprise.

I open our closet, shuffling through our mess of clothes, shoes and items long forgotten to find the dress I hid last month from Clay. It's a good thing he doesn't go too far into the closet.

Setting it on our messy bed, and then deciding to make the bed first, I go back for my bags to find the rose petals, candies, games and candles I bought to set up our bedroom.

Clay works so much but he doesn't believe in spending his money on himself. That's part of why I fell for him, the fact that he's still grounded and humble despite his fame and everything he's done with his career.

Sprinkling rose petals over the space between the door and our bed, and throwing some extras on the comforter, I set the Xbox games and couples games on his nightstand and start lighting the scented candles and setting them around the room.

It took me a moment to find the remote for the LED's we put up together along the top of the walls, scoffing when I found it tucked under Clay's side of the bed. Of course, he would hide it from me to keep it set to his favorite colors.

Setting it to pink, I make a dash back for the kitchen to check on the baking goodies. Once that's done, I started to prepare for dinner.

I'm not the best at cooking food other than baked goods, but I've been doing my best to learn. We all eat so much takeout, someone needs to learn. It'll save us money and save us from getting sick from all the fast food.

I poured the noodles into the boiling pot of water on the stove just as Nick walked into the kitchen. "This is where you are!" Nick muses, happy as always as he walks over to the fridge with his water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm making dinner. Are you eating in, or going out?" I ask as ice cubes clunk into his metal bottle.

"Out. Karl and I are gonna go grab something, he'll be here in like...an hour?" Nick peaks over at the time on the microwave. "What smells so good?" Nick asks before trying to check the oven himself.

"Brownies with caramel and whipped cream and chocolate shavings when they're nice and warm." I answer, laughing at how his eyes immediately light up and he nearly drools.

"Save me some?"

"Of course, have fun farming content with Karl." I tease as he finishes refilling his water bottle.

"Farm a little with Clay, he should be farming with you and not George." My lips quirk into a smile, knowing that Clay does want me to join him eventually. He's probably having a lot of fun making the fans that ship him with George happy today though.

With Nick gone to finish the stream, I continue working on dinner. Fettuccini Alfredo isn't that hard to make for someone that doesn't know much about cooking, fortunately.

I lost track of time at some point, listening to Clay, George and Nick talk from my phone while I cooked and got everything ready. At some point, Quackity even joined them. "Hey, hey, hey, I'm gonna come steal that girlfriend of yours, green boy!" Quackity warned through his signature hysterical laughter.

"George isn't going anywhere with you!" Clay fired back, directing Q's comment about me to George instead.

I can't say that it doesn't irk me a little how his fans still don't know about our relationship. We've been together nearly two years; the fans know I live with the boys since I stream too. But they don't know that Clay and I are a couple.

Instead, all sly comments about our relationship are redirected into DNF content. Even though there's a large portion of the fans who suspect I'm dating the man that refuses to do a face reveal.

I set down the finished plates of fettuccini, mood slightly soured as my own thoughts turned to why I still have to be a secret.

Sighing, I grab the brownies and start plating them with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, checking to see if the chocolate custard is done yet before starting to pour our drinks.

Neither of us drinks alcohol, so the typical wine of Valentine's was replaced in favor of water for Clay, because of his New year's resolution, and juice for myself.

I hear my name drift across the kitchen to me from my phone, TTS reading out a dono about me. "Where is she? I don't know, I invited her to join but she's probably too tired for us today, chat. It's okay, I'm here for you, I'll be your Valentine today!"

My heart sinks at how he brushed off the request for me to join and offers himself to the chat so happily. Of course, I'm happy he's so eager to make them all happy, no one deserves to be sad this day. But...

I want them to know. I want them to know about me, about us.

I shake my head, trying to force the thoughts to the back of my mind. Just for today, today isn't about that. Today is about making memories with the man I love and who loves me. About spoiling him silly like he deserves.

Before I even realize it, the boys were ending their stream together. I run the custard and brownies for Clay back to our bedroom quickly before they finish their goodbyes, coming back into the kitchen to see they're still talking even if they're not playing the game anymore.

"What're my plans tonight? Watch a movie and go to sleep, wanna join me, George?" Clay laughs, Nick joining him as my heart sinks.

Did he really not plan anything else? All he had in mind was the movie he asked me to watch and go to bed?

His tone certainly seemed like he didn't plan for anything else...

I close out of the stream, leaving my phone on the counter as I retreat to our bedroom to change into my new dress before the boys come out.

I check myself in the mirror in our closet, smiling at how perfectly it fits me. At least the dress can lift my mood, I never wanted a dress so much before I saw it online one night.

"Something smells amazing!" I hear Nick's voice echo downstairs to me as I make my way back to the kitchen, setting up our plates at the dining room table before sitting down.

"OH NICKY!" I laugh when the front door opens, Karl's voice filling the house. "Something smells good!"

"Hi, Karl!" I greet him when he peeked into the dining room, a big goofy smile on his face before lighting up at the spread I set. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Karl ran over to me, swooping me into one of his infamously warm hugs. "You look amazing, wow!" I curtsey with a laugh, letting Karl spin me with one of my hands in the air.

"Thank you, thank you."

"He's gonna love it." Karl whispers, grinning ear to ear as we both hear the stampede of the boys coming downstairs.

"Karl, I'm STARVING! Let's go grab some food!" Nick announces before they walk into the dining room.

The moment Clay's eyes fell on me, my heart leaps into my throat at how massive of a grin he has, swooning when he walks over and steals me into his arms.

"So, this is why you didn't join me for the stream?" Clay asks, eyes trailing over me with obvious interest in how my dress hugs my hips just right.

"Yep. You boys want some food too?" I offer to the other three, who were trying their best to ignore the sweet moment between us.

"We're going out but save us some brownies!" Nick reminds, humming happily with Karl when Karl practically skipped for the door.

"Hope you actually fall in love, you two!" I call after them before they were out the front door with quick goodbyes.

"I'm not being a third wheel, but I'll take a plate so I can go edit my next video." George offers, ignoring me when I try to promise he wouldn't be third wheeling us and was more than welcome to join.

"Say hi to the girls for me!" Clay calls after him as he retreats with his plate, and I laugh when George screeches before running back up the stairs.

"The girls?"

"What? You thought he didn't have a date for today? He's the pretty one." Clay pulls back my chair for me, pushing it in once I'm seated before sitting down with me.

"Well, I think you're the handsome one." I muse, smiling at how his face just barely dusts pink from the compliment.

"Oh, come on, look at you in that dress." My face warms as his eyes drift over me again, not bothering to hold back now that we're alone. "God, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Clay." I hum before getting him started on his Valentine's spoiling.

The alfredo turned out wonderful, I'm more than happy to admit. I was tempted to offer Clay seconds with how quickly he ate, but upon seeing him eying the brownies, decided against it.

"Was this the surprise you didn't want me seeing?" Clay asks as I spear a piece of brownie on my fork.

"Mhm. Good?" I ask as he moaned upon his first bite.

"Fantastic." I giggle before shoving my own bite in my mouth.

Clay's eyes zeroed in on me again as I lick whipped cream off my upper lip, and I cover my mouth with my napkin to hide the giggle.

"Tease." Clay mumbles, smiling as he lowers his eyes to his plate and continues to eat.

After putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, with Clay hardly taking a hand off me for a second, I led him back to our bedroom. "Movie time?" I offer innocently as I wait for him to push the door open.

"Sure, anything you wanna watch in-" I grin when his words die in his throat at seeing the bedroom. "Now this just isn't fair."

"How so?" I ask innocently, walking over to our bed and sitting down to wait.

Clay's smile tells all though, looking up at the pink lights and the candles that make the room smell wonderful. The petals littering the floor. "I'm supposed to do the spoiling for Valentine's day." Clay says before walking over to me.

I scoot back as he pries my legs apart, kneeling between them and leaning over me.

I trail my fingers up his chest to his chin, rubbing at the stubble on his chin. "The girl can spoil the guy too. As proven." With a wave of my hand at my dress and everything else in the room, I pull myself up and out of his reach.

"Hey-"

"Let's pick a movie, hm?" I offer, reaching to my nightstand to grab the Xbox controller and turn on our tv on the wall.

Clay narrows his eyes on me but hefts himself up onto the bed and lays down next to me with a solid thump that makes me bounce an inch or two off the bed. "I thought tonight was just gonna be a movie and sex, not gonna lie." I roll my eyes at him playfully, despite the twinge that delivers to my heart.

So, he really hadn't planned for anything after all?

"Nope!" I pop the word a little too roughly, scrolling through Hulu with the controller. Clays arm slides around me, pulling me into his side until my head laid on his shoulder. "You wanna pick?"

"Nope, go ahead." Clay's response was punctuated with a content sigh as he shifted his hips and got comfortable.

I eventually settle on a rom com since it's Valentine's day and all. Besides, Adam Sandler can make any day better.

Even if my heart aches at realizing Clay really wasn't planning anything for this year like he had last.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Clay's phone pings from his pocket, and I fight every urge to glare at it when he pulls it out and clicked his screen on. Angling it just out of my eyesight.

"I'll be right back; you don't mind right?" What?

Is he serious right now?

I pull away from his side, laying back against my pillow with a shake of my head before he gets up, kisses my cheek and makes for the door.

Oh my god, he seriously just did that? He really just left in the beginning of our movie to go answer to whoever pinged his phone when the damned thing is always on vibrate?

I pause the movie, my mood for the day souring faster and faster as I sit up to get out of this dress. No point in wearing it anymore if I'm the only one making an effort here tonight.

I throw it back in our closet, opting for sweats and one of Clay's merch t-shirts. Comfy clothes to fall asleep to, since that's what he did say to his stream he'd do, right? Watch a movie and go to bed?

Nothing else? No big show of how much he loves me? Of how I matter, even if the world doesn't know he and I are even dating? No romance like last year...

Just...same as always routine of relaxing in bed with a movie after a long day...

I barely climb back into our bed and throw the blanket over my legs and hips when Patches pounces up onto the bed, meowing softly at me as I hold out my arms for her.

"Hi, pretty girl. Yeah, you love me, right? You'll be my Valentine since Daddy won't, right?" I ask, rubbing her cheek softly as she purrs and curls against my chest happily.

"Ouch, replaced by my other girl." I focus on Patches, ignoring him as Patches butts her head into my forehead with a happy meow.

"She's more than happy to cuddle with me." I mutter as she kneads my chest beneath her paws, laying down and blinking lazily up at me.

Clay doesn't say anything, but I feel the bed shift as he sits back down. His hand enters my vision as he reaches over and scratches Patches on the head, earning a content meow from her. "I get two Valentine's this year, huh? Lucky me." I stare down at Patches instead of laugh with him.

He already has more than one Valentine. Me and George, from what his fans believe. Or me and the fans, since he told them he'd be theirs.

"So...can I steal you from her for a minute to give you my Valentine?" Huh?

I turn to Clay, confused with what he means only to stare at a bag he set on the bed instead. "What is that?" I ask, sitting up and letting Patches crawl off me.

"Open it and see." Clay answers, sitting down with excitement dancing in his green gaze as he stares back at me.

He didn't...

I pluck the bag up, surprised by its weight for a moment before sitting it on my lap. Pulling the stuffing paper out, my eyes widen when I am met with a rainbow of colors.

I pull out the magical looking case that held a glass rose of many colors inside, carefully setting it on my lap as my heart races in my chest.

"It's called a Galaxy Rose." Clay meets my eye as I look up, heart melting at the warm, cheesy smile and adoration in his eyes. "It'll last longer than the roses I sent you last year, for sure." Clay laughs as I lift the encased rose to look through the glass case.

I can see where it gets its name. It's like...looking up at the night sky when out in the country. Being able to see the galaxy up in the sky, the beautiful colors.

Fairy lights twinkled inside the glass, surrounding the rose and lighting it up beautifully.

"Do you like it?" Clay asks, his hand squeezing my thigh when I didn't even know it was there. His eyes were still happy, but...he looks worried.

"I love it, Clay." I whisper, setting it back down on my lap to reach up and kiss him.

Clay hums happily, easily kissing me back. "It only just arrived today, I had to ask George to watch for it for me. Sorry about disappearing to grab it."

"I didn't think you were going to do anything for Valentine's day." I admit softly, guilty that I could believe for even a second that he wouldn't. "I heard the stream earlier..."

"I knew you were watching, that's why I said it. I wanted to surprise you." My eyes narrow on him, while he grins cheekily at me. "I know you said a week ago you weren't really in the mood for Valentine's this year, but I'm not dumb, baby. I'll take any chance to remind you of how much I love you."

My annoyance fades faster than light, setting the rose aside to reach up for him again.

"I hate you." I mutter weakly, nuzzling my face against his neck while he laughs.

"I know you mean love."

"I do, I love you. But you're so mean to me!"

Clay laughs again, so I pull away to lay back down.

"Oh, come on, now. I'm not mean to you. I waited the whole stream for you to come sit on my lap while we played." Clay reminds as he moves the beautiful galaxy rose to the nightstand and lays back down with me.

"And interrupt your date with your other Valentine's?" I return, hitting play on the movie once more.

"You are my only Valentine." Clay takes my face between his hands, holding me so gently that I could melt in his warm, rough hands. "They'll figure it out one day."

"Why not now?" I blurt out before having a chance to stop myself.

Clay looks down at me as I lay on his shoulder, trying to hide my rising blush against his t-shirt.

"'Cause someone didn't join my stream, that's why." My heart stutters at his response, sitting up. "My plan was to reveal how much I love you on the stream, but you were busy. It wouldn't be fair of me to do it without my girlfriend, right?"

I stopped his cheeky smile by leaning over and kissing him, threading my fingers into his hair and hugging myself impossibly closer to him.

Clay is always one step ahead of me, how have I not learned this by now?

"By the way." Clay pulls his lips away from mine just as our kiss started to deepen. "Wearing my shirt? Not fair, you know what that does to me." It's my turn to grin cheekily at him, brushing my nose against his.

"Do something about it." I challenge softly, before kissing him once more.

Clay's arm wraps around me, hand squeezing my hip as his teeth graze my lower lip lightly.

I flinch out of the kiss when I hear a click, looking up to see his other hand holding his phone above us. "What're you doing?" I ask, reaching for his phone to see what he just captured as he smiles happily.

"Announcing to my fans who has my heart this, and every other, Valentine's day." Clay answers as he holds his phone just out of my reach.

"You wouldn't-"

"Wanna bet?" Clay grins at me, leaning his forehead against my own.

I kiss him again, deciding to let it go in favor of show him just how much he means to me.

Clay's phone falls to the bed with a soft thud as his tongue brushes against my lips, our hands seeking each other out and holding tight as everything else fades to nothing.

"I love you." Clay whispers as our lips part for a quick breath, nose brushing against my own as I keep my eyes shut. The warmth of this man, of his body against mine, his gentle hands holding me, his words filled with raw emotion that time and time again melts me to my core.

"I love you." I whisper back, pouring my whole heart into it and kissing him with all my might as he hums happily above me.

Everything other than ourselves becomes background noise, nothing else matters but us as our lips meet once more in a kiss that's truly out of a fairytale book.

Later, after Clay gets up to grab us each a bottle of water and give Patches some food, I'm scrolling through my socials when I realize Clay really did go through with his promise from before.

Twitter was alight with fans freaking out, and at the top of trending was my online name mixed with Dream, Clay's name that I hardly call him by anymore.

When did he have time to do this?!

My heart melted though at the top tweet in the trends involving he and I.

The picture Clay took of us earlier, of his arm wrapped around me as I laid in his side and kissed him. My hands buried in the dirty blond hair at the base of his skull and cradling him close.

How could I ever doubt him again? The caption says enough just how much I mean to him. "Sorry, everybody, but Dream truly is taken now! Happy Valentine's day!" I wonder if he realizes he forgot to slap a sticker over his face this time?

This Valentine's is definitely memorable, by the whole world now instead of just the two of us.

**George**

A yawn rips from my mouth, which I quickly cover as I stretch out across my bed. My phone pings, grabbing my attention.

George's name, flanked with hearts, appears on my screen as I turn it on, smiling as I unlock my screen.

"Can I facetime you, sweetheart?"

I don't give him a text back, just sending a call his way.

George answers almost immediately, smiling at me through the bright lights of my phone screen. "Good morning, beautiful American girl!" George greets me energetically, and I laugh happily despite having just woken up minutes ago.

"Good morning, handsome British boy." I greet him back, laughing as his pale skin dusts in a faint blush despite his smile.

"Can you guess where I am?" George asks as I sit up, propping myself in my pillows.

"Nandos?"

"No."

"Your parents flat?"

"Nuh uh."

"I'm too tired to figure it out. Where?" I ask, before my eyes flicker up to the corner of my screen where the time and date stare at me. Wait... "Are you at the airport?!"

"There, see you could guess it!"

"Are you here?!" I jump out of bed faster than the speed of light, grabbing my robe off my door and throwing it on to go wake Clay and Nick to pick him up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" I stop just before knocking on Clay's door, looking down at my screen to see the two men I was gonna wake squeezing in around George's shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" I screech at them, not at all remorseful when they flinch.

"You went to bed super late because of your stream!" Nick reminded me, but I planned it that way! George wasn't supposed to get in for another hour at least!

"Besides, I did knock on your door. You didn't even crack an eye open at me when I came in and called your name." I glared at both of my asshole roommates.

"I wanted to meet him at the airport!" I whine, genuinely pissed with both the boys for not waking me. It could have been one of those cheesy, classic moments from the books or movies. Where I run and jump into his arms as soon as I see him.

Finally kiss him for the first time in person. On Valentine's day, none the less!

"Sweetheart, it's alright. We'll be there soon." George promises, eyes hooded with disappointment like I'm sure mine are. "I'm really excited to finally see you in person."

"What the fuck, bro? What about us?" Nick butts in, and I want so badly to continue staying mad but force a smile to not ruin the moment.

"I'll see all three of you when you get home then. I'm gonna go hop in the shower." I say before blowing George a kiss like we always do on call before hanging up.

"Love you?" George says it like it's a question, the real question in his chocolate brown gaze. Asking if I'm okay.

"I love you too, Georgie." I answer him with a smile, groaning when Clay and Nick start making kissing noises in the background.

Hanging up, I go off to get a change of clothes and hop in the shower as I announced I was going to. Turning on music on my phone, I smiled when a text from George popped over my screen before I hit play on a song.

"I really can't wait to finally meet you, gorgeous. Save some hot water for me? ;)"

Flirt...

I type a quick response back before hitting play on a song and starting the shower to get it warm enough.

The annoying thing about rooming with two guys and having to share a shower with at least one of them?

If I don't get in first, most of the time it takes forever for the hot water to come back. Damn you, Clay...

While the water warms up, I run back to my room to get my clothes laid out. Something...casual, right?

It's not the first time we're seeing each other. We've facetimed tons. But...it's the first time in person...This is George's first visit to the states.

Plus, it's Valentine's day! I can't just go casual! I have to pick something nice! We've been together for a year now!

Taking way too long to pick an outfit, I run back to the bathroom to find the whole room steamed up and waiting for me to hop in the warm spray.

Now the good thing about rooming with boys? Clay springs for the really good shower head with so many settings I've lost count. Who needs a massage parlor? Just stand under this shower head and everything will be forgotten in place of it.

Which is why I scream when the bathroom door suddenly bangs open. "Get out of the shower and come see your boyfriend!"

"CLAY! Get OUT!" I scream back at him, turning my back to the clear glass door to hide. I only turn back around once the door shut again.

Hurrying up, I wrap my fluffy towel around me before peeking out the door to make sure the boys are clear for my dash to my bedroom.

I could faintly hear chattering from the living room, so I run out of the bathroom and to my bedroom.

Only to gasp when I was greeted with more flowers than I can count laying on top of my bed, boxes of chocolate laying in front of them.

"Happy Valentine's-"

I screamed, hugging my towel closer since I didn't hear him when I opened the door.

"George!" I forgot what I was scared about as soon as I turn to him against the wall beside my door. "GEORGE!" I immediately jump at him, laughing as I finally get to hold him in my arms for the first time.

Get to feel his arms wrap around me and hold me just as tight as I'm holding him.

He smells warm, a light cologne that suits him and fresh air from just getting in. It suits him and makes me giggle against his shirt and hug him all the tighter.

"Was that romantic enough for you?" George asks as we pull back just enough to look each other in the eye. Without a computer screen between us for the first time.

His eyes lower, a brow raising as I finally remember I'm only in a towel.

"Leave! I need to get dressed!"

"Why? I just got here. Plus, it's not like we haven't sent saucy snaps to each other."

"GEORGE!" George laughs, but doesn't make any attempt to leave like I requested.

"That fast? Wow, George, you really wanna get back into the sex havers club!" Nick shouts through my closed door, and that finally broke George's confidence.

George threw my door open, chasing after Nick as I quickly shut the door behind him to get dressed.

Dressing at lightning speed, I look over the roses laying on my bed once more.

George, for obvious reasons, can't see red. It's sad because the roses are quite beautiful. Some of them had bows tied on the stems, others were yellows instead.

I wonder how he managed to find so many on a day where everyone is buying them for their sweethearts.

I set the boxes of chocolates on my nightstand before starting to move all the roses to the safety of my dresser. I'll have to get a vase, or few.

Once the roses were moved, I went to go find my boyfriend who is finally in the same country as me. As his best friends.

Finally, he's here.

"Well, don't you look lovely." Clay muses the moment I walk into the living room to find them crammed on the couch.

I curtsey, even though I'm literally just wearing a day dress that I'm sure him and Nick have seen me in before.

But George looks at me as if I'm the stars in the sky, enchanted and unable to look away.

"What's the plan for the rest of today?" I ask, walking over to join them on the couch.

My heart stuttered in my chest when George tried to give up his spot, before settling to offer his lap as a seat instead.

"Well, I'm going to go see my sister and mom for a bit." Clay reveals as he smirks at us for the cute display.

"But George just got here."

"Yeah, and it's Valentine's day so you two obviously are gonna wanna go snog as Gogy's people call it." Nick interjected, mocking us with smooching noises.

"But you guys have waited years to finally meet." My chest filled with guilt at how they're so willing to give George up just for Valentine's day. They've known him longer; I couldn't possibly ask that of them.

"And he's here for two months, we've got plenty of time. Go on, kids, wear protection so I don't become an uncle in nine months." Clay practically shoves us off the couch.

"How could you insinuate that?" George whines, even though he's the one who made the pass about our Snapchat escapades just twenty minutes ago.

"Yo, I'm coming with you to your Mom's house. I wanna see if she's making steaks tonight." Nick completely ignores us, turning to Clay with a cheeky smile.

"I'm not gonna be there that long!" Clay joins him in ignoring us.

Scoffing at them, I turn to go to my room to grab my phone. George's footsteps behind me let me know he's following.

"Did you want to go out? It is Valentine's day." George muses as my door closes behind us.

"You just had a long flight; you must be tired."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm so excited to be here, I'm not tired at all." George's hands take my own gently, and I smile up at his warm smile that I've fallen harder for each time I see it.

"I'm so happy to finally see you in person." I whisper, almost afraid that if I blink, he'll be back in the UK. That this is all a dream.

George's hand lets go of one of mine, cupping the side of my face and stepping closer. "It's surreal. I thought you were beautiful before, but without the screen between us you're ethereal." I giggle at his smooth talking, ducking my face out of his vision as my heart and face warm shyly.

"Smooth talker."

"I'm being honest!"

I hug myself into his chest, sure I'm never going to get tired of this now that we're finally here. Now that we can finally touch each other.

"Do you want to go for a late lunch? I don't know the area, but Clay says there's a restaurant nearby I could take you on a date to." I pull back just enough to meet his eye.

"You asked Clay for advice on where we could go on a date?" I tease, grinning when he blushes just the slightest.

"I don't know the area!"

"But Clay? Of all people, you ask Clay?"

George whines low in his throat, and I mock him back just the slightest like we used to have to do over a phone or computer screen.

The smiles are inevitable, and the laughter.

"Do you...wanna go though?" George asks as I sit on the edge of my bed to catch my breath.

It's tempting, especially because it's a somewhat nice day for February in Florida. But a better idea strikes me as he sits down and leans back with a content sigh.

"We could order in?"

Which is how we ended up ordering over a hundred dollars' worth of food and desserts over Uber Eats in less than ten minutes.

While we wait for the large order, George smiles as I show him around my room. "Can I?" George asks, motioning to my computer set up in the corner.

"Go for it, Mr. Computer Whiz." I offer, following him to my desk.

I laugh when he sits down and pulls me down onto his lap. George had told me weeks ago, back during the wait, that he probably wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me. But I didn't expect him to be so literal with it.

Booting up my set up, George's hand laid over my forearm on the desk with a content hum.

"Happy, Georgie?"

"Very. I'm just...so happy to finally get to hold you. It's been torture this last week." I turn to look back at him, smiling as I knew all too well what he meant.

It's been torture for me too. Each day seemed to drag on longer while the final days counted down.

"You're here now." I whisper, reaching up to brush my fingers over his cheek.

"I'm here now."

George leans in, and my eyes flutter shut as my heart flips in anticipation of a long-promised kiss.

But the doorbell rings. Stopping us in our tracks.

"That would be the food." I reveal instead of standing up just yet.

"Yes, it would." George didn't make a move to get up either, leaning his head back on the headrest of my chair instead with a small laugh.

It took the doorbell ringing a second time for us to get up to go grab the order.

We came right back with a good portion of our order, sitting at my desk with my chair and Nick's chair that I stole from his room on our way back in.

George slurped back his noodles while I get him signed into his Twitch, per his request. A lot of our friends are streaming today...

Propping my legs over George's, we relax and watch some of our friends stream while we eat. Laughing and sending messages every so often to drive the chat wild.

"You know, we've spent our whole relationship together behind computer screens and phones, and now we're in the same room together and we're still doing it." George points out with a laugh as I scoop out some whipped cream from my milkshake with my straw.

"Pog champ, we're doing it right." I reply, laughing when he sputters on his own drink and nearly spits it all out because he almost laughed.

Instead, some of it dribbles down his nice, clean hoodie.

"George! You're so clumsy!" I tease as he manages to swallow the rest of his drink, glaring weakly at me even though he's smiling.

"You're the one that made me laugh!"

"Well, I'd say I'm right hilarious." I say with my shotty British accent I've worked on since I first met him, licking some more whipped cream off my straw.

I immediately notice the way George's eyes follow me, slowing my movements as he takes a sharp breath.

"Something the matter?" I ask with an innocent grin.

"God, I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in my whole life."

I don't expect the honesty, or the way my heart immediately flips, leaps and soars away with love and happiness over just a single sentence.

"What's stopping you then?"

"Oh, I know better than to get between you and a chocolate milkshake."

This time, it's me that ends up dribbling my drink down my shirt instead of doing a full spit take from laughing.

"GEORGE!" George laughs anyways, leaning back in my chair with more happiness than I think I've seen since he first arrived.

"We're both clumsy, let's just admit it." George chirps out through his laughter as I try my best to dab the chocolate milkshake off my shirt with a napkin.

We finish up our lunch before grabbing the desserts we had ordered as well. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I offer as we set the sweets on my desk.

"Sure, in here or the living room?" George asks, sitting back down at my desk and taking a bite from one of the chocolate chip cookies.

"Here, come join me." I offer, walking over to my bed to grab the Roku remote for my TV.

George doesn't join me though, and I turn around to see him sitting on the edge of his chair like he's debating it.

"If you're hesitating because it's my bed, might I remind you that you're the one that was refusing to leave earlier when I was in a towel." I point out, giggling when he blushes before standing from his chair and coming to join me on my bed for a movie.

I tuck myself in against the wall, waiting for George to kick his shoes off and crawl in with me before starting up Netflix.

George offers me a cookie as we wait for it to boot up, and I hesitate this time as I consider cuddling into his side.

It's...not weird, right? We've been dating a year; he's had me sit on his lap already. What's the point in being shy?

"Can we cuddle?" I ask instead of going right ahead, giggling when George blushes a pretty pink before his smile returns.

"Of course." I scoot into his side, happily smiling the moment his arm wraps around me.

Cuddling with George feels like putting two puzzle pieces together. Like we mold together perfectly, comfortably.

"Anything you wanna watch?" I ask, holding the remote out for him.

"I'm so stuffed from all the food, I'll watch anything." I laugh, knowing exactly what he means since we both ate about the same amount.

"Is it Gogy's nap time already?" I tease, looking away from the TV to him with a smirk.

"Maybe, if you don't mind cuddling with me instead of your body pillow." George counters, and I narrow my eyes at him as he cheekily smirks back at me.

"You're just jealous you didn't have one to cuddle this last year."

"I get to cuddle you now, so not really." My heart swelled, laying my head back down.

Settling on a movie, I start to feel the good food and excitement of finally meeting my boyfriend for the first time lull me to sleep.

I nearly cave when George's body shifts beside me and wakes me up a little more.

"Can I give you your Valentine's gift now?" I'm wide awake now.

I look up, meeting his eye just as I notice a romantic scene taking place on the movie.

"You already gave me a bunch of roses and chocolates." I remind, nodding towards the roses still sitting on my dresser.

"Yeah, but I had to get Clay to help me get those. I got you something without his help." George reveals before he starts pulling away from me. Only for me to cling on tighter since I was comfortable. "It's in my suitcase, let me up."

"No, I'm cozy..." I whine, smiling against his hoodie as he laughs at me.

"I'll be quick, sweetheart, just let me grab it." I whine as I reluctantly let him go, flopping face first into his spot on the bed. "Oh, you're so dramatic."

I flip him off without looking, giggling when he laughs before walking away to get his suitcase.

It takes him far too long to come back, to the point I sit up and consider going to find him and bring him back to the warmth of my bed and cuddle back up.

But he comes back with two small boxes that he tries to hide behind his back when he comes in and closes the door behind him. "Sorry, Clay and Nick came home." George reveals before coming back to my bed and rejoining me.

"They want you to be their Valentine too." I muse as he lays back down, setting the indistinguishable boxes on his abdomen. "What're those?"

"Open...this one? I think it's this one." I laugh as he shuffles the boxes in confusion before handing me one.

"What's the difference?" I ask, but he just pushes the box closer to me. "Okay, I'll open it!" I laugh again, sitting up to pull back the pink paper on the similar boxes.

Opening the present, I see a cute little bracelet with a little device mounted on top. My favorite colors, at that.

"It's called a Bond Touch." George reveals as I pull it out of the box and hold it in my hand.

"The bracelet has a name?" I ask, smiling as he takes it from my hand to help me put it on and adjust the band to the right size for my much smaller than his wrist.

"Open this one." I take the other box, finding the same bracelet inside this one but instead of it being my favorite colors, it's George's. Aww, matching bracelets?

"You're adorable." I coo, taking it out to help him put his on.

"Watch this." I watch him adjust the little black device attached to the bracelet, before pressing his fingers over it.

I flinch when my bracelet vibrates not seconds later. "Why did it just do that?" I ask, about to take it off but George's hands stop me as he laughs.

"Our bracelets are connected, sweetheart. Wherever we are in the world, if I touch mine," George taps his bracelet three times, and mine buzzed three times in return. "It'll go to yours. If you touch yours-"

I tapped mine lightly, hearing George's bracelet buzz in return.

"There you go. That way you'll always have me nearby." George reveals, and my heart warms at the goofy, excited smile he holds.

The distance has been hard for us, it's both of our first long distance relationship. But...with this I can feel him even if I can't physically see him?

"I love it, George, thank you!" I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as I can as his chest rumbles with a heart chuckle and he hugs me back.

"I also may or may not have another gift for you...but I had to see you in person first to get it fitted." I pull away in confusion to what he means. "It's a ring, and I didn't know your ring size or want to ask and risk ruining it."

A ring? My racing heart stammered.

"George?"

"No! No, no, no, I'm not-I'm not proposing! It's...it's like the bracelets, except it can pulse in time to our heartbeats." George waves his hands in front of him frantically, and my heart starts to race again as I giggle at his nervousness.

"I'll love it, Georgie. But not nearly as much as I love you." I hug him again, nuzzling my face into his neck happily.

How did I get so lucky to find a man who's willing to make even the most romantic books or movies pale in comparison to him?

I pull away from George after another minute, but his hands suddenly pull me back by the waist. "George?" I giggle softly at his fingers dig into my waist and hold me tight.

My heart stammers when I realize where his eyes are focused instead of meeting my gaze.

"Can I kiss you now?" George asks softly, lifting one hand to cup the side of my face.

"I'd love that."

Without further ado, George leans in and gives me what we've both been craving for the last year. His lips, soft and warm and sweet with the taste of chocolate chip cookies, meld against my own.

I wrap my arms back around his neck, kissing him back as my breath feels like it's being stolen from my lungs and a warm, comfortable flame flickers in my chest in its place. I don't want it to end.

But as the kiss continues and his lips part just the slightest bit to drag his tongue over my lower lip, we're suddenly very aware of giggling across the room.

We pull away just in time to see Clay and Nick snap a picture of us from a crack in my door.

"BOYS!" I scream, ready to jump up and murder my roommates/best friends.

"Twitter and Instagram will love the meet up photos!" Nick shouts before my door slams shut and they run away.

I turn back to George, but his lips press against my neck before I can see his face. I laugh, burying my hands in the hair at the back of his head as he lays me back into my pillows.

"Let them have their pictures. We've got something more important to do than chase them." George whispers against the shell of my ear, pressing a kiss to my earlobe after.

"Is that so, British boy?" I ask as he pulls back and smiles down at me.

His warm, chocolate brown gaze make my heart swell with warmth and happiness at the look of love in it. At the way he smiles at me so happily, like I'm the love of his life.

I'm sure he's the love of mine. No one else can compare to him.

"Yes, beautiful American girl. We've got a whole year to catch up on in the span of two months." George reminds me, pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose that makes me giggle.

"Then let's start that off by making this a memorable Valentine's day, hm?" I offer, lifting my hands up to his neck again and pulling him down for another kiss.

George hums happily, scooting up enough to lay over me comfortably and kiss me back.

"I love you." George whispers when we part for a breath, and I drag my hand down his chest to feel the erratic beat of his heart beneath my palm.

My own is probably no better. "I love you too." I pour out, leaning up to kiss him again as his hands prop him up behind my head.

I feel my bracelet vibrate against my wrist, laughing into the kiss and making him laugh with me. I reach for mine, tapping it three times and feeling his own vibrate behind me.

"As fun as this is, I'm gonna lock the door really quick." George announces before crawling off me.

"Oh really? Why's that?" I call after him as he quickly flips the lock on the doorknob before returning to my bed.

"We don't want them interrupting our Valentine's day again, do we?" George's cheeky smile as he crawls back over me tells all.

A year of waiting for the man I love finally culminates in a truly magical Valentine's day.

**Sapnap**

Music blasts freely through my room as I dance around, towel drying my hair as quick as I can.

"Can you turn it down?" I turn to my door when it opens, the dirty blond head of my roommate peeking in with a raised brow when he sees me dancing around half dressed. "Why?"

"I'm getting dressed for my date, why not?" I return, laughing at Clay when he shakes his head and pushes the door open more.

"It's with Nick, it's probably far from impressive." I whip my wet towel at him for the snarky comment.

"Your best friend and brother, and you're saying he's going to give me a bad Valentine's day? Shame, shame, shame." I wag a finger at him as he walks over to my Bluetooth speaker and turns down the music himself.

"He's just coming back from Texas. I'm saying that because it's a long drive and he's gonna be tired." He does have a point...

Nick shares the house with us, but he left about two weeks ago to go back home and visit with his family for a while and catch up. It's been...

Hard is an understatement. Considering we just finally got together after being friends for years and all. It sucked that we only got two months together before he left for three weeks before the most romantic day of the year.

"He asked me to give you this though." I watch as Clay pulls his wallet out of his pocket and roots around in it.

"I swear if you hand me a condom." Clay stops, and I narrow my eyes on him. "Clay!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! No, he wanted me to give you this." Clay hands me a strip of gum from his wallet, and I raise a brow at him before realizing.

I laugh, taking it and opening it before popping it between my teeth. "Really? He wants you to give me his favorite flavor of gum? I wonder why." I play along anyways, walking over to my closet to get my outfit for today out.

Clay doesn't leave though, instead he turns my computer chair and sits down with his arms propped on the headrest. "So, where's he taking you?" Clay asks, resting his chin in his palms as I pull out my skinny jeans and hide in the closet to put them on.

"I'm not sure, he just said we're going out but didn't tell me anything else." I answer, grabbing a nice t-shirt and one of Nick's hoodies that I took from his closet while he's been gone.

Finally dressed, I walk back out to find Clay still sitting in my chair. "Are you excited for your first Valentine?" Clay asks, smirking at me as I glare at him for reminding me.

I have never been with anyone on Valentine's day before. This is my first year where I'm dating someone on it, and it just so happens to be the guy I've been friends with for years before we finally decided to try dating.

The level of expectations on my end are far too high, and I'm more than a little nervous about it.

"I'm excited." I answer, before my phone buzzes from my desk where I left it.

I nearly have to fight Clay for it when he jumps to grab it at the same time as me. "Okay, okay! Go on, go have your date." Clay finally leaves my room, laughing on the way out.

"Have fun with your Gogy today, Mister. Farm extra content for the DNF fans!" I call after him, laughing when he groans loudly in response to me even though he enjoys making his fans happy.

My phone starts buzzing continuously, so I answer without even looking to see who's calling.

"Hey, babe, I'm down the street but I'm coming in to pee before we leave." Nick greets as soon as I press my phone to my ear.

I laugh, practically able to see his knee bouncing with how quickly he's talking. "When was your last pit stop?" I ask, running around and grabbing the rest of my stuff for the day quickly.

"Few hours ago, I think? I'm pulling up now, meet me outside, yeah?" With that, Nick hangs up, so I tuck my phone in my pocket to go hop in his car as requested.

Nick's truck was still running, and I laughed when the moment I hop in the front seat I spy a mountain of trash in the back seat from him grabbing fast food along the way back from Texas.

I pop open the glove box to find some of the trash bags I specifically left for him and started shoving everything in the bags.

Right as I finish, Nick's door opens, and he hops in. "Hey, stop that. That's my mess." Nick reaches over, taking the bag as I stare back at him.

He's wearing a nice, unbuttoned button down, a well fit t-shirt underneath and his hair is swept back likely from driving with his window down.

He looks effortlessly attractive, and it kind of makes me a little jealous since I spent so much time getting ready earlier.

After Nick throws the bag of trash in the bins, he hops back in and slams his door shut before turning to me. "Hi." Nick greets me with his signature grin that could make anyone feel special.

"Hi." I flip the middle seat up to scoot over into it and hug myself into him, taking in his warm cologne and aftershave that confuses me because his beard is still on his face. Maybe a little trimmed up.

Nick's arms squeeze me tight with a happy, goofy groan leaving him as I laugh at his antics. "Did you miss me?" Nick asks after letting me go just the slightest.

"Of course, Florida isn't the same without you." I admit, biting down on my lower lip when he smiles that warm smile I fell for what feels so long ago.

"Oh, happy Valentine's day, I got you," Nick trails off to reach in the back seat, and I laugh as I watch him struggle and move back to my passenger seat. "Eh, get back here. You stay right here; it's been a month." Nick's hand falls onto my thigh just above my knee, squeezing as he sits back properly in his seat.

In his other hand he holds a bag I hadn't noticed when cleaning the back seats up. I tentatively take it from his hand, setting it on my lap.

"Nick, you didn't have to-"

"Open it, I love spoiling my baby." Nick coos it so softly that my heart melts, his hand squeezing my thigh just a little tighter.

Opening the bag, I notice there's a few things inside. A big package of Chip's Ahoy sits at the bottom, with my favorite cookies and cream milkshake sitting on top of it and another little box tucked in beside them.

"You would. You know I can't resist milkshakes." I take it out first, taking a sip and smiling happily as it hits my tongue. "Still cold, I'm impressed."

"I try, I try." Nick laughs, and I join him as I lay my head on his shoulder. "So, the box has tickets for later tonight." I hum in confusion, pulling out the box that was tucked beside my milkshake and opening it.

Movie tickets to the drive in? We've both talked about wanting to go, but we just kept putting it off because of weather and being busy with work and college.

"I love it! It's about time we stop putting it off!" I turn and press a kiss to his cheek, laughing when I realize I accidentally got him with whipped cream from my milkshake as well. "Oops."

"Always so messy." Nick teases, reaching over me for the glove box where the napkins are stored.

"Hey, you don't need those." I push him back into his seat, meeting his amused gaze before I lean over and kiss the whipped cream away.

A choked noise leaves Nick's throat that makes me pull away with a laugh. Instead of addressing it, I sit back properly so we can get our day started. "So, where to first, Nicky?" I ask before buckling in so we can get going.

As soon as I'm buckled, Nick's hand finds mine on my thigh and squeezes it comfortably like every time I get in the truck with him. It feels good to just...sit next to him after a month apart.

"Want dinner before or after the movie?"

"Hm, before. The movies at seven, so we could grab something light and then still get popcorn and stuff at the drive in." I offer as he starts to drive, leaning back comfortably in his seat. Relaxed as I'm sure I look.

"Want to go for a drive for a bit first then? We can figure out where we want to go as we drive." Nick offers while I lean into his side.

"Sure. Can I see your phone?" Nick hands me his phone so I can put on some music, too lazy to sync my phone up to his Bluetooth.

Nick unlocks his phone with his thumbprint for me, and I smile immediately at the background on his screen.

It's cheesy, but it's us.

Nick had me lay on his chest for this. My head tucked under his chin and the cute dog filter from snapchat gave us matching adorable snouts and whiskers.

Both of us sticking our tongues out at the camera, stained blue because we had gotten Slurpee's from the gas station and guzzled them down before taking the picture.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your background?" I ask as I tap on Spotify to turn on one of his many playlists.

"Every time you see my phone, yeah." Nick laughs, squeezing my thigh happily and keeping his eyes on the road.

"I kinda miss the cute little peach fuzz beard and mustache you had back then." I muse, giggling when he whines low in his throat in protest.

"I finally got my beard the way I like it!"

"But it's cute! I'm not saying I don't like your beard. I'm saying you had that boyish charm to you!"

"Oh, I'm not boyish anymore?" Nick's gaze flickers to me, amused and challenging me to continue with a raised brow and quirk of his lips into a smile.

I reach over and direct his eyes back to the road, giggling more as he does so with much struggle against me. "You're still boyish, but you're more manly with the way you've got your beard now." I reach over and run my hand over the hair on his jaw line and chin for emphasis.

Nick leans into my touch with a content sigh through his nose that makes me want to cuddle close to him. But I remember that he's supposed to be focusing on the road, so restrain my urges and pull my hand back to me. "Hey..."

"Road, mister. You'll get your loving soon; it is Valentine's day after all." I remind him, reaching for my milkshake again.

I whine when Nick reaches over and pulls it to him instead, challenging me with a raised brow as he steals a long sip. "Can Sapdaddy get a kiss at least? Not on the cheek like earlier?" Nick asks after letting me have my drink back.

"If you call yourself that again, no." I answer after taking a sip and putting my milkshake back in the cupholder.

"Oh, come on. I could have you call me daddy somewhere else if you want." I narrow my eyes on him, unamused.

"You want Clay and George to hear that in the house?" I ask, rolling my eyes when he giggles childishly.

"Hey, it might make then jealous, so sure why not."

"I think they'd be confused, considering they know we haven't partaken in those activities yet." I slyly muse, souring his dirty mind moment with a cheeky smile.

"Tease..." Nick grumbles, shaking his head at me.

"Me? You're the one who's been gone!"

"OH MY GOSH!" I laugh as he shouts dramatically, leaning back in my seat and tucking my legs up on the passenger seat. "One month! One month, and you act like I was never coming back."

"Well, I missed you, can you blame me." I admit softly, memories of the long nights without Nick flickering back into the front of my mind.

Without the sound of him screaming at his games from his room down the hall. No cuddling on the couch while we watch a movie or passing out in early morning light in his or my bed after a long night of streams.

"I missed you too." Nick's response is as soft as mine, and I meet his eye and melt at the adoration he holds in his gaze for me.

I scoot over and lean up to give him the kiss he requested without bantering this time.

I'm never going to get used to it, to the ticklish scratch of his beard or the warmth that radiates off him. The taste of Chapstick on his lips because he's so anxious about getting chapped lips and kissing me.

The way his lips feel perfectly against mine is intoxicating and mind melding and otherworldly all in one, and I still wonder why it took us so long to stop dancing around it and finally date.

I pull away when we hear a car beep behind us, looking forward to see the light we had stopped at was green. Whoops...

I laugh, and Nick joins me as he starts driving again.

We drive around for a while longer, catching up, before our stomachs start growling for food. "You want to go eat in somewhere or grab fast food as usual?" Nick asks as I pull up the GPS on his phone.

"Haven't you eaten enough fast food during your drive?" I ask, motioning towards the newly cleaned backseat.

"Are you calling me fat?" I swat him on the shoulder for that since I would never say anything against his appearance.

I know how much he lets his supposed fans comments get to him. I know the reasons for why he doesn't use his face cam too often. I hate how he has such a negative view on himself at times, and I work my hardest to remind him that he is perfect just the way he is.

That the rude little trolls from the internet who insult him and put him down are just that. Just trolls whose opinions mean nothing to us.

Nick makes his jokes and has his self-deprecating humor when he's streaming, but I know that beneath it all he really does care about how he looks. How other people think he looks. That it affects him a lot.

"You're handsome, and you know it." I remind him as I set his phone back down on his lap.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me more?" Nick laughs it off, but I turn in my seat to stare straight at him. "What're you doing, sit right. Dangerous." Nick continues to laugh as I stare at him and refuse to move.

"You are handsome, don't you think less of yourself." I reach over and set my hand on his own that's on the wheel, feeling him tense under my fingertips. "You're perfect, Nick, just the way you are. Especially with that goofy grin that won me over all those years ago." I muse, smiling at the way his cheeks fade red with a blush.

"Still wondering why it took us so long to get here?" Nick asks, nodding his head towards the bag with cookies and our movie tickets for later.

"No. We're here now, so let's enjoy it." I sit back down normally in my seat but lay my head against his shoulder this time and my hand on his thigh instead.

The cute, happy giggle that comes from him only makes me fall further than I already have for this man.

Finally, we decide to just grab some food and go. It's so packed everywhere, neither of us wants to deal with the large crowds in restaurants today.

Nick parks the car in a nice little park we've only been to once. Back that summer when we first came to Florida to meet with Clay, and all of us moved in together. All three of us went for a swim in the river that we can barely see from the parking lot.

Nick pushes his seat back, unbuckling his seat belt and reaching for the bags in the back seat as I do the same with my own seat.

"You want any sauces?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood for spicy today."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm told I'm a pretty spicy dude." I laugh at his response, turning to the radio when Spotify starts up a different song.

I recognize this one. I think it was in one of the Spider-Man remakes. "I like this song." I muse as Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips reads across the radio display.

Nick hums through a bite of his sandwich, the only response I can hope to receive likely since he and I do tend to like different types of music at times.

"When you fall like a statue, I'm gon' be there to catch you, put you on your feet, you on your feet." The lyrics flow through the truck lightly as we eat, and a smile breaks out over my lips at how similar they are to how I feel for Nick.

Maybe I have more of a reason to like this song that I barely know now.

"I surrender honestly, you've always done the same for me." I turn to Nick when I hear him mumbling along to the lyrics, smiling wider since it seems he does know this song.

"So, I would do it for you, for you!" I join in with him happily, not ashamed to let him hear me sing. He's heard it plenty of times.

"Baby, I'm not moving on, I'll love you long after you're gone!" Nick starts to sing louder, more confident as we forget our food.

"For you, for you..."

"You will never sleep alone. I'll love you long after you're gone."

"And long after you're gone, gone, gone!"

I don't think I've ever been as happy and confident as I feel with Nick. To sit and forget about time and place and sing together in the cab of his truck like we're the only ones in the world.

I realize my cheeks ache from smiling so much as the song tapers off to its end, laughing once it finally ends. My head falls onto Nick's shoulder again as he laughs happily with me.

I press a hand over my racing heart, smiling up at him as I realize just how much I genuinely love this man in front of me.

We haven't said that phrase with each other yet...I wonder if he feels the same way...

Another song plays, but the lyrics don't resonate as strongly in my heart as the last one. We go back to eating our dinner together, watching the river in the distance and talking between bites.

"How was Texas though?" I ask at last, having left the topic on the backburner since I know how much he misses his home state.

"It was good, really good." Nick answers, balling up a wrapper and tossing it in the backseat while ignoring my glare for doing so. "Mom cried for a while when I walked in. Not gonna lie, I kinda did too." Nick admitted with an awkward chuckle, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Aww, you'll see them again soon I'm sure." I shush, meeting his eye and tilting my head back onto the headrest. "How're the cats?"

"Oh, I'm so pissed on that. I wanted to bring Mogwai back with me!"

"Your family wouldn't let you?"

"NO!" I have to fight with all my might not to laugh at his outburst, since I know he loves his cats. "I wanted Mogwai to meet Patches!" Nick continued to complain, angrily ripping open the straw for his drink.

"Maybe next time they'll let you?"

"I fucking doubt it." Nick grumbles before slurping obnoxiously on his straw.

I let it slide in favor of reaching over for what's left of my milkshake. "How was the drive though?" I ask, since I know he likes the opportunity to roll down his windows, crank the music and just relax for the drive.

"It was fine, better on the way back than it was there. Did you and the boys record anything new while I was gone?" Nick redirects to me, and I chuckle softly.

"Your fiancé came down for a visit and we all recorded a few videos." I reveal, laughing when he lets out an indignant cry into his drink.

"Karl came down here and didn't tell me?!" Nick shouts despite my laughter. "That asshole, I told him to wait for me so we could fucking cuddle in the hot tub!"

"Should I feel threatened?" I ask cheekily, meeting his eye and smiling innocently at the play roll of his eyes.

"Not at all. You're the only one that gets my dick to rise babe."

"AND JUST LIKE THAT THE MOMENT IS RUINED!" I shout this time, Nick laughing at me and eventually getting me to laugh again too.

We calm down after a few minutes of laughing way too hard at our own antics, practically mimicking Clay's wheezing. "I did miss all of you though. It felt weird being away for a month after being around you, Clay and George every day for so long." Nick admits as I start throwing all of our trash into another garbage bag.

"We missed you too. The house is way too quiet without you." I muse, before watching him lower his gaze towards my chest.

"Don't think I didn't notice you took one of my hoodies, by the way. It looks really good on you." Nick compliments me effortlessly, smiling bigger when I blush at his praise and smile.

"Thank you, Nick. You look really good too, with your unbuttoned shirt and jeans and all." I admit, leaning over closer to him as he matches my blush with one of his own.

The car feels electrified as we just stare at each other for a moment before we reluctantly break the stare down and finish cleaning up our mess.

"Want any more of these?" Nick asks, holding the opened pack of cookies that we shared as a dessert.

"Just put them in the back. We can eat the rest either at home or during the movie." I offer, taking them from his hand to set on the back seat.

"Ready to go then? We can get a good spot if we get there early."

"Sure, let's go, handsome." My chest swells proudly at the grin he dawns at my nickname for him, starting the truck back up.

We turn on another playlist as we start the drive to the drive-in theater. It's further out, a bit more of a drive, but it should be worth it at least.

"What're we seeing?" I ask as we hop on a backroad and Nick has a chance to start driving faster like he loves to do.

"Secret." Nick answers, smirking to himself.

"That's not fair, come on Nicky..." I coo, scooting back over to him and setting my hand on his knee.

An amused grin replaces his smirk, otherwise unaffected by my plead of his name. "Try harder, baby. Maybe I'll be more inclined to share." I narrow my eyes on him for that, at how he so eagerly seeks to get me to beg him.

But I am not a begging woman. At least, not when someone else wants me to do it. It's my choice to do it or not.

"I think I can wait." I respond, moving my hand up from his knee and settling it on his upper thigh.

His breath hitches in his throat, and I smirk to myself this time. There it is.

"Whatcha doing there?"

"Hm? I'm just waiting to see if you tell me before we get there."

"You know what I mean, darlin'." Nick's gaze drags away from the road to me, nodding down towards my hand on him.

"Can't I just have a hand on you? I'm not doing anything bad. I would never dream of corrupting pure Nicky." I tease, his eyes immediately snapping back to the road with an embarrassed blush arcing over his face and up to the tips of his ears.

That'll never get old. "You're a virgin too, don't even." Nick grumbled quietly, and I worry for a moment that teasing him in retaliation for not telling me what the secret is might have been too far.

But his hand drops from the wheel and onto my thigh again, squeezing me like I'm a lifeline for him and steadying my rising nerves.

"We get to have a lot of our firsts with each other. Like our first Valentine's day that we don't just hate from the beginning." I muse softly, genuinely happy that I get to spend this with him. I've always hated Valentine's day. I always thought the expectations were far too high and the risk of disappointment too great.

Not to mention I've never had a Valentine before...

But this year I have Nick... "We're about there, babe. Do you want any popcorn or anything?" Nick asks as we pull down a dirt road.

"Sure, I'm not sure how much I'll eat of it honestly." I hum, leaning into his side again to lay my head on his shoulder.

I hum happily when he leans his head over mine, considering pulling back just to kiss him.

When we finally get through the gate and get a big bucket of popcorn that I know we're never going to finish, Nick backs his truck up to the large screen set to show our movie in just a short while.

"Why'd you back in?" I ask before he unbuckles and leans over my seat into the back seat again.

"I brought blankets so we can lay in the bed of the truck while we watch." Nick reveals, and I giggle before unbuckling to help him get the blankets set up.

How Nick manages to keep stuff hidden in his truck from me, I'll never know. Maybe that's why he's always got it so messy...to hide the surprises under the mess.

Once the blankets are set up, he leans back against the back window of his cab and holds his arms open to me.

I can't crawl fast enough to get into his arms and cuddle up for a drive-in movie together.

Before long, the lot is filled with cars and the big screen in front of us lights up to get the movie started.

"How's this for a Valentine's day?" Nick asks quietly as the previews play, his chin resting on my shoulder as I sit on his lap.

"The best." I answer, turning my head enough to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Nick. I'm so happy you're home, and I'm so happy you're my Valentine." I coo softly as his soft, warm eyes make my heart flutter happily in my chest.

"Anything for you. For you..." I giggle as he coos some of the lyrics from the song from earlier to me, his deep warm voice truly a siren's call when he sings.

"You're literally the best man I've ever met, Nick. I'm...so lucky and happy with you." I whisper, my throat tightening with the happiness and love I feel in my chest just from being with him. Just from being able to say to others that he's mine.

Nick's hands come up and cradle my face, letting me move myself to face him on his lap. "You're the best, darlin'. No one has ever made me feel so...accepted. I'm so happy with you, I feel at home with you. I will literally do anything for you." Nick admits softly, thumbs wiping away my happy tears as some of his own start to break free.

I reach for his face, brushing them away tenderly before letting him lead me in for a kiss. It's wet, salty with our tears. But these aren't tears of sadness, they're relief. At finally being back together, at how happy he makes me and how happy I make him.

I feel safe with this man. Welcome and happy.

"I love you." I admit when our lips part, heart hammering in my chest in a mixture of anxiety at how he'll respond and bated anticipation if he feels the same.

The smile that breaks out over Nick's face gets rid of the anxiousness in mere moments, and I laugh as more tears fall. "I love you...I love you too." Nick's voice breaks lightly as my heart fills with so much warmth at hearing those three words come out of his lips.

We kiss again, letting the happy tears flow freely as my hands clutch him like a lifeline this time, his own settling on my waist and holding me just as tight.

I bury my hands into his soft hair as we forget about the movie we're here to see.

Only when the starting music blasts from the speakers Nick attached to the side of the bed of his truck do we pull apart, lips puffed and glistening in the low light of the movie in front of us.

I giggle, cuddling close to him again as he giggles right along with me before lifting me.

"What're you doing?" I ask as he lifts me in his arms like a princess, scooting over to hop off the bed of the truck.

"I'm pretty sure if we keep making out in the open like this someone will complain, so let's take this to the back seat." Nick offers, and I laugh again at the goofy, cheeky smile he flashes me. Yeah, I love this man alright. Only he would take us to a movie on Valentine's and blow it off eagerly just to keep kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hate Valentine's day, but it's good at providing me with ideas ;) Happy Valentine's day everyone, I hope you enjoyed your sweet, fluffy chapter with each one of the boys!**
> 
> **So...many...pages. What was supposed to be FIVE pages for each oneshot turned into ten... I'm happy with the results though, I think. Even if I just delivered three chapters worth of writing in one chapter...**
> 
> **PLEASE! Let me know how y'all feel about this one! I wrote this in a day, but I poured my heart into it! Also, the Galaxy Rose and Bond Touch bracelet ARE REAL! Same goes with the ring George mentioned! I was so excited to mention the bracelet and ring because I plan on getting those at some point in the future, same with the rose.**
> 
> **I hope I made your Valentine's day just a little bit better with this special chapter! Like I said, I hate this day. But if I can make others happy with content I write for it, it's a little bit better for me :) I'm gonna go, but I'll see y'all next chapter! Back to the main story!**


	51. Ch. 51: Chase

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, beautiful."

I sat next to Dream on the bench in front of the new window belonging to Tommy's room. In front of us, Techno and Wilbur were finishing ripping down the old building we had erected around the Nether Portal.

"So, we have enough red stone for this?" I asked, watching Dream sluggishly dig through his bag on his lap.

Dream wanted to come out and watch Techno build the traps. This is the furthest we've gotten him from his room, and he's already sluggish and tired.

I'm starting to wonder how much longer this withering is going to keep him down.

"Yeah, I gave all the extra I had to Techno earlier. He's got everything he needs." Dream answered before dropping his bag to the ground between his shoes.

"How's it feel being free, big man?" I asked, smiling at how he tilted his head up towards the sun and clouds above.

"I forgot how good the sun feels on my skin." I giggled at his answer, leaning into his side and tucking my feet up on the bench. His arm draped over my shoulder, looking over at the swaying trees we planted however long ago across the river.

"Soon, you won't need me to get you this far. You'll be back to walking on your own and showering without George's help." I teased, laughing when he immediately grumbled in annoyance and pinched my shoulder as punishment.

"Tease." Dream grumbled, ignoring me when I whined after he pulled his arm away from me. "Any signs of the pillagers anymore?" Dream asked, back to serious discussions once more.

"None that we've seen. Arius said they haven't seen another since that one sighting by their portal." I replied, pulling away from his side to look over at Techno as he waved Wilbur off to whatever he had planned for today.

"Our portal will be secure. We just need to secure the gates at night, and we should be good. I doubt they'll come back, honestly." Dream assured me, but I'm not too sure how much I believe that.

Keres might be missing a hand, but he gained plenty of motive to try for vengeance against us.

"Hey." I looked down at Dream's hand when it fell on my thigh, before back up at him. "You trust me, right?" Dream asked, his eyes through his mask tinted with concern for me.

"Of course."

"Then, don't worry." Dream patted my thigh with the soft assurance, likely smiling at me behind the mask. "I promise, you're safe. Everyone else is safe."

I laid my head against Dream's shoulder, humming to acknowledge I heard him as I watched Techno break ground on his traps.

"How are we on ender pearls?" I asked as Dream draped his arm over me once again.

"About done. Once we have them all, we'll go back to the Bastion for the next step." I tensed at that news, not liking the idea of Dream going back into the Nether.

"Is that why Sap and Bad are hunting Endermen in the caves again today? So, we can finish that up?" I asked, doing my best to hide my discomfort.

"Yeah, even though I told them to hunt at night instead." I snickered at Dream's obvious irritation with having his suggestions go ignored.

He's such a control freak at times.

"You just don't want to potentially share me with Sap at night." I mocked him, smiling innocently when he turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't share with him right now anyways, since you haven't slept cuddled with me since this." Dream patted his covered shoulder, turning back to Techno working.

I cuddled closer to his side though, completely aware of the dissatisfaction in his tone. "I'll cuddle with you for bed when you're better, big man. I promise." I soothed, running a hand up his back under his hoodie and t-shirt in hopes it would help.

"You don't even sleep on this side, why's it a problem?" Dream continued to complain, shifting forward on the bench and giving me ample room to keep rubbing his back.

"I move in my sleep at times, I don't want to accidentally wake you or possibly hurt your shoulder even more." I reminded him of my same reason that I've been giving.

"You just favor sleeping with those two more." I resisted the urge to laugh at his obvious jealousy.

"Stop being so jealous." I soothed, tracing my fingers up his spine and smiling when he shivered against my side.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Stop."

"You stop being jealous first."

I raised my brow at him when he turned to look down at me, obviously annoyed with me. "Stop being such a brat." Huh. His voice was lower with the warning, deep and warm in a way that sent a chill down my spine.

"Or what?" I tested him, smiling innocently at him when his eyes narrowed on me.

Suddenly, I was very aware of the fact that he's much bigger, and stronger even weakened as he is, than me when he leaned over me. His smiling mask inches from my face.

The intimidating air about him sent more chills down my spine, breath catching in my throat as he easily overshadowed me and encased me against the bench with his arm behind me like a warning to dare to move back.

His eyes spoke the words his lips didn't. Test me, I dare you.

"Hey, lovebirds." I watched the way Dream's whole demeanor changed at the introduction of another voice into our small world we had been in. Looking over, Techno stood a few feet back with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you need help with?" Dream asked, pulling away from me and sitting back normally as he once had been.

"I need some smooth stone slabs, if she doesn't mind getting them since you're still crippled." I snorted back a laugh at the immediate annoyance Dream held for the insult against his treasured strength.

"Say it again, and I'll shove my dick so far down your throat after beating you in another duel that you'll never-" I drowned Dream's vulgar response out by humming and jumping up to run for the door and get Techno what he asked for. "Hey! Come back!"

"Nope!"

*

"Aim."

I drew back my arrow, ready for the command.

"Fire, darlin'." I let the arrow loose, letting it soar across the field into the face of an Enderman. My arrow was followed by three others, and we all cheered loudly when it died after the last hit.

"TAKE THAT, BITCH!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs, racing towards the floating ender pearls with Tubbo chasing after him with happy cheering.

I laughed, leaning back into Sapnap's shoulder as he stepped up behind me and hummed happily into my neck.

"Good shot, darlin'. You're so good with that regular bow of yours." Sapnap mused, pressing a quick chaste kiss to my cheek before Tommy or Tubbo could see.

"Why am I the only one who prefers this over a crossbow?" I asked, turning to him as he shouldered his crossbow with a grin.

"Because you're the only lazy one." I answered his mocking with a swift smack to his stomach. "How many we got now?" Sapnap called over to Tommy and Tubbo as they started to run back to us.

"Including that one we just got, we now have three from tonight!" Tubbo answered, shoving the newest acquisition in his bag.

"I think that's enough for tonight, then. Let's go home and get some rest." I advised, stifling a yawn that threatened to break free.

"Too tired, lady? This is why men are better, we have more energy and stamina!" Tommy boasted, walking past me as I laughed.

"You really wanna believe that ask Sapnap here about stamina."

"HEY!"

I started running, laughing as Tubbo raced after behind me and Tommy actually did ask Sapnap what I meant.

I know better than to stick around after antagonizing Nick that willingly.

The rest of the team was in the hot tub when Tubbo and I raced through the gates, minus Dream of course because of his shoulder. "What're you running from?" Wilbur asked, standing and getting out as he saw us.

"Running...from...Sapnap and Tommy!" Tubbo gasped out, out of breath from running through the night and through the fields.

"Keep running!" I announced as I heard them shouting behind us, racing for the door as the rest of the team just stared after us in complete confusion.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sapnap's roar reached my ears just before I slammed the door behind me, faltering for a moment as I considered running to Dream for safety, or running and hiding elsewhere in our ever-expanding base.

I chose to run to Dream's room, because at least that way I have extra help when Nick finds me.

I locked the door behind me just for extra effort for him, knowing they had a key in George's room.

"Why're you out of breath? What's going on?" Dream sat up as soon as I ran towards his bed for safety, startled by my wheezing from running for so long from Nick and Tommy.

"Running...from...Nick." I answered, sounding like Tubbo did earlier.

Dream scrunched his nose at me, obviously relieved it wasn't something serious but didn't say if he was annoyed by my accidental worrying of him. "Come here, he won't get you if you're with me." Dream offered, leaning back into his pillows and tapping his side with one hand.

"I locked the door, so he has to work extra hard to get in." I revealed, catching my breath now that I have a chance to sit and relax.

I crawled up and nestled myself in Dream's side, taking another deep breath to relax.

"How did the hunt go?"

"It went fine, we got three more pearls."

"No problems out there?"

I hummed in response, shaking my head no before laying it on his shoulder as he sighed and relaxed.

"It's good to know you're not just bratty with me today. What did you do to Nick?" Dream asked, using that description of me that he had earlier before Techno interrupted.

"Nodded towards his lack of stamina when Tommy said men have more energy and stamina than women." I answered, grinning innocently up at Dream when he started to wheeze with laughter at my answer.

"Really?" I nodded, joining his laughter.

"He always falls asleep first, obviously I have more!" I pointed out, both of us delving into more laughter together.

Until the curtains were pulled back abruptly.

"FOUND YOU!"

"DREAM!"

Dream immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap protectively when Nick lunged. "Careful! Some of us are still healing here!" Dream warned, voice firm and booming in contrast to our previous laughter.

"Let her go then!"

"Nah, I'm good."

The electricity in the air as they stared each other down was intimidating, thick and ready for the first chance to spark and ignite.

"Don't test me, pissbaby." Nick warned him this time, a wicked smirk spreading over his lips that sent chills down my spine.

Dream's arms tightened around me, pulling me more firmly against his chest. "What're you gonna do? Try to fight me? I'll still win, even with my fucked shoulder." Dream announced with pride, and a proud smile when I turned my head to look back at him.

Another stare down followed. More intense than the last.

"What's going on?" George interrupted it this time, walking in with a towel draped around his neck and confusion etched over his face.

I mouthed to him for help, and he immediately tossed his towel over the curtain rod and climbed up onto the bed.

"Stop playing around, it's late." George stopped them when Nick looked ready to throw himself at Dream and I. "We need to get some sleep, continue this tomorrow." George took my hand when I offered it, pulling me towards him.

But Dream pulled me right back onto his lap, and I squeaked when he laid his chin over my shoulder protectively. "She's fine right here, aren't you brat?" Goosebumps broke out over my skin at the growl in his tone with that word.

"Dream, come on-"

"No, you know, he's right. You are a brat." Nick agreed with Dream for a change, and I backed up closer to Dream at the wicked smile Nick held as he crawled closer.

"Guys?" My heart stuttered, not sure what to make of the sudden change.

"Stop, you're making her uncomfortable!" George snapped, forcefully removing me from Dream's hold and protectively wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

The entire atmosphere changed with that, both Dream and Nick immediately apologizing profusely with worry staining their once mischievous gazes.

"It's fine..." I promised but stayed in the protective warmth of George's side regardless. "You guys just overwhelmed me a bit, it's fine." I assured them before they exchanged a glance between each other.

A silent conversation that I couldn't possibly hope to understand passing between them with only their eyes.

"Come on, it's time to go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow." Dream let out a yawn that totally didn't look faked at all, laying down and rolling onto his side to face away from us.

My heart clenched, beginning to regret admitting that they overwhelmed me. Especially when Nick laid down next with a quiet goodnight and nothing more.

"Hey, self-pity isn't allowed. We talk, don't we?" George noticed it too, intervening as I moved out of his arms to try to fix the situation.

Dream rolled over onto his back when I pulled on his arm. "We were just playing, beautiful. We're still learning what is and isn't okay." Dream admitted as he sat up a little bit.

"You've been playing with us all day too, we thought you wanted us to chase like that." Nick pipes in as well.

Chase? I've been teasing, yeah, but that's just me. I enjoy teasing them because it's cute how Nick gets flustered or challenged, and how Dream feels the need to prove himself.

Did I really want them to chase as Nick portrays it though? Well...I did run from him literally half an hour ago...

"I...I don't mind you guys roughhousing with me." I admitted as I moved out of George's arms. "But...just one at a time, at least? It's a bit much when it's two of you, considering I'm so much smaller than you boys." I reminded as Dream sat up fully and held a hand out for me to crawl over.

I didn't hesitate, moving over as the bed shifted and George and Nick moved in to join us in a little circle.

"I think we should probably consider expanding on the boundaries and limitations." George offered as I felt his hand brush against my lower back.

"No, no they're fine, George!" I promised, turning to look at him over my shoulder. "I think the sudden change from Dream protecting me and Nick trying to take me from him to both of them cornering is what it was."

"Sorry..." Both Dream and Nick apologized once more, so I reach for each of them for a hug.

I manage to get rid of the guilt in both of them after lots of hugs and a little bit of cuddling before we finally decide to all go to bed since it's late.

Tucking myself into Nick's side with George behind me as we've been doing recently, I vaguely remember before falling asleep how Dream wished that I'd sleep against him again.

Tomorrow...I want all three of them happy, not just two.

*

"Turn some of the blaze rods into blaze powder, and then combine them with the ender pearls." Techno advised through my earpiece as I stood at the crafting table.

Pig man is in the Nether right now, at the Bastion. Hence why he's telling me what to do through our earpieces.

"Like this." I looked up from the grid to Dream as he turned the rods into powder quickly.

"We're probably going to need more blaze rods too. I'll consider soloing that before coming-"

"No." I stopped Techno before he could continue his offer to go back to that horrid fortress alone.

"I'm already here, Queenie."

"It's too dangerous, pig head." I reminded him, more than aware of Dream's eyes on me. More than aware of his annoyance because he wanted to be the one to go back to the Bastion with Techno, not Techno go in alone.

He's only just now walking again; he still needs help every so often. It's too dangerous, even if he disagrees with me. I'll take his frustration with me any day over possibly losing him again.

"Fine, fine, fine mother Hen. I'll come back when I'm done with the Piglins then." Techno reluctantly agreed with me, before signing off and leaving me alone with Dream as we craft.

The silence is intimidating, to say the least.

"You know we're more than capable of handling ourselves, right?" There it is. The obligatory defending of himself and the other boys.

"The Nether is dangerous, Dream. We can get more blaze rods if more than one of us goes back to that damned fortress." I didn't look up at him, keeping my gaze instead on the crafting table.

If it's possible to burn with a gaze, Dream would have burned holes in me already. "You can't baby us, you know." Dream reminded me as I put everything away in my bag.

"I'm not babying all of you."

"Yes, you are. Techno's more than capable of handling himself, you wouldn't let me go to the Nether-"

"You're not fully healed yet, Dream."

Dream sighed loudly through his nose, and I worried for a moment that he might rise his voice from the frustration rolling off him in waves.

"I know I'm not, beautiful." It's worse how his voice is eerily calm, like the calm before a storm. "I'm pretty close to it, though. A walk to the Bastion won't kill me."

"That Wither Skeleton almost did." I reminded him, looking away from him as the reminder of what happened sits right in front of me.

His t-shirt barely covers what little bandages he's still got on to cover the healing wound.

"Beautiful-"

"You can't blame me for being cautious with all of you because I don't want a repeat of that, Dream. I almost lost you once, what next? Techno? Tommy? George? Nick?" I glared weakly up at him as his eyes softened behind the mask.

I don't want to lose my friends...Not if there's other ways to go about this place that might be safer.

I turned away from him to go put away the converted pearls when his hand caught mine and pulled me closer to him. "Dream-"

"You're not going to lose any of us." Dream's voice was barely above a whisper, soft and earning my eyes back on him to see he had pushed his mask aside to look down on me with the smallest frown. "I promised we're all going home, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then keep trusting me. Keep believing me. I'm almost fully back to normal, we know what to watch out for. I'm going to be fine and so will everyone else, including you." Dream cradled my face in his hands with his last words, fingers feather soft against my skin.

Easily wiping away my worries for him and the rest of our friends.

Dream leaned down when I tilted my face into his hands, nose brushing against mine as he kissed me softly. Like he was trying to kiss away my worries for him and everyone else.

I fisted his t-shirt in my hands, kissing him back before he pulled away to look down on me with a smile replacing the previous frown.

"You don't have to be so gentle; I'm not going to break." I teased him lightly, and he chuckled before slowly letting go of my face.

"You're such a brat, you know that? I'm being sweet and you tease me." Dream lamented as I giggled at him.

"It's one of my best qualities, my ability to ruin moments."

"Oh, trust me, I know."

I glared at him playfully as he took my bag and put it on his shoulder. "That's mine." I reminded him, changing subject to try to get my bag back.

"I'm being a gentleman and carrying it for you." Dream started to walk away, so I followed after him.

I'm glad that even if there is tension between us, we can talk it out and remove it with ease like we just did. I'm happy the lines of communication are so open and clear.

*

George is easy to read. Like the way he tugs on his hair at the base of his skull while he's searching through books, showing me, he's getting frustrated with our limited knowledgeable books.

Or the way he chews on his lower lip and folds his arms over the table he's sat at.

Even the way he occasionally glances up at me as if he doesn't know I can see him plain as day getting agitated with the book.

"Nothing?" I asked, walking over to his table and stealing a seat beside him.

"No, the pages are too water damaged. There's no way to understand what once was there." George closed the book harshly, so much that the leather binding cracked and split.

I took the book from him before he could do anymore damage to it. "It's fine, Georgie."

"It's not, it means we're literally on our own for this." George muttered, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his face with his hands.

"And that's fine, we've been working that way just fine until now. We were on our own before Hillshire, weren't we?" I reminded him of the early days, the days before I accidentally stumbled upon the city.

"Yeah..."

"Then we'll figure out more information about this place the Ender Pearls will send us on our own too. We'll search through more books, and we'll even ask Knut when he comes back." I offered, standing from my chair to sit on the edge of the table and look him more directly in the eye.

"Luv, we don't even know how far we're going to have to travel with these things." George kicked his bag that was sat at his feet, where he held one of the Eyes of Ender as the Piglin Bastion leaders called it.

"We'll prepare just in case. We'll get everyone a horse; we'll stock up on supplies like we did for the Nether. We'll be ready, and we'll find it." I assured him, unfazed by his argument.

George groaned low in his throat before shifting forward and laying his head on my thighs. I giggled, running my fingers through his slightly messy hair.

"It'll be fine, Georgie, I promise." I cooed while straightening out his tussled hair.

"You sound like Dream." I scoffed at that, since Dream is far more positive than I am. "Everything will be fine, I promise. We're all getting home, blah blah blah."

"Hey." I squeezed the back of his neck gently to get him to stop mocking Dream. A mixture of a moan and a whine left his lips that nearly made me giggle if I didn't hold it in, so I started to rub his neck for him. "What happened to positive George?"

"Positive George is exhausted from searching through books all day, and my neck aches from sitting hunched over at this table." Ah, so that's why he moaned when I squeezed the back of his neck.

"Come here." I cooed, waiting for him to sit up off my legs to stand and move over to the couch.

As soon as I laid down on my back, he draped himself over me like a blanket and his head on my chest so I could rub his neck and shoulders for him. "You're too good for me, sweetheart."

"Stop that." I met his slowly sobering gaze, smiling gently to try to sooth his frustrations.

Together we laid there for a while as I massaged the tension out of his neck and shoulders, giggled at the occasional moan and whine he'd let out from the treatment. Laughed more when he'd try to lean up to kiss me, but I'd stop him to finish the massage.

It's rare now that I get this one-on-one time with George. He's always so busy, and I've been helping Dream up until recently. I missed this...just he and I having time alone together.

"Can I ask you something?" George asked as I rubbed circles into his shoulder blades.

"Yeah, sure."

"When we leave here, will you...will this stop? Or..." George trailed off, and my heart thudded against my ribs at realizing what he's asking.

Will our arrangement end when we go back to where we're from? I haven't thought about that. Yes, I care about all three of them a lot, but...

In all the hecticness, I haven't really tried to ascertain who I care for the most.

"I...don't know. I haven't thought of it." I admitted softly, meeting his eye when he looked up at me.

"You still don't know?" I frowned, knowing he's referring to who I care the most for and not if this would continue away from this weird world.

"I'm sorry, George. I've been enjoying this, being close with you boys. But I...with everything that's been happening-"

"It's okay, it's okay." George's comforting kicked in and he hid the disappointment I undoubtably saw in his mahogany gaze. "We have all the time in the world, we're letting you figure it out. We'll wait as long as you want us to." George promised as he hugged me close to him.

"And you say I'm too good for you..." I muttered softly, only to be met with George then flipping our positions on the couch, so I was laying over him and he was on his back on the couch.

"You aren't allowed to be sad. I'm not having that." George announced, squeezing me tighter until I squeaked and tried to get free. Another squeal left me when his stubbly chin brushed my neck before he kissed me.

"Okay, I'm not sad!" I promised, trying to bat him off but he tilted my head towards his and pressed his lips to mine.

I giggled into the kiss before returning it. I don't think it's possible to feel down for very long around these boys anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And we are now back to our regular, canonical chapters. Bit of a filler chapter as I got back into the groove of writing in the mc world as apposed to reality as I did with the V-day special.**
> 
> **It seems some touchy subjects are addressed here though. I wonder, what will happen when they all finally get to go home? Guess we're still a ways out from that.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thank you to all the new readers and the one's who have been here from when I first started this! I love seeing how the readership is rising steadily, and I especially love seeing y'all having discussions in the comments about this! I've never had that before on the other sights I've posted for!**
> 
> **It's 4 AM as I'm writing this AN, so I'm going to bed. See you all next chapter!**


	52. Ch. 52: Wants

I want to break the bell. I really, really want to break the bell.

The chiming of the golden bell in Tommy's room reached all throughout the base, all the way back into Dream's room where I WAS taking a nap until Tommy started playing with the GODDAMN bell again!

I'm sure he's probably laughing while he's doing it too. So happy that he finally got the bell he wanted to buy so desperately from Hillshire.

Damn Dream for finally relenting and giving Tommy emeralds to buy it on his last trip to Hillshire the other day.

I pulled the warm blankets up over my head, trying to tune it out or drown it behind the safety of the blankets. To no avail...

The bed shifted, and I rolled to my right in time for warm, gloved hands to brush up my arms. "Still napping?" Dream sounded as annoyed as I feel with Tommy and his stupid bell.

"No, how could I?" I returned, rolling over to face away from him as he crawled in closer to me.

Dream's back to full health now, and I feel guilty for admitting I miss his bedridden days. I miss being able to spend most of the day with him. Lay in bed and talk and cuddle.

Just...more time with him than I get now that he's off with Techno and Bad most of the day trying to find more information on this place the Eyes of Ender will send us.

"Why're you home already?"

"It's storming outside, didn't you hear the thunder?" Dream asked me with amusement lacing his words.

"Is that why the little blond child is smacking that fucking bell almost as hard as I'm going to smack him?" Dream laughed at my genuine annoyance, so I buried my face in his pillow I took when I came in here.

"I can see your headache hasn't gone away with your nap." I whined in response, too annoyed to give him a verbal response. "Want me to see if we have something that might help?"

"No." I don't want him to put in the effort seeing if he or George can make a potion that'll just get rid of my headache.

"Want a temple massage?"

"Yes, please." I rolled over willingly for that, keeping my eyes shut as Dream maneuvered me to lay with my head on his chest so he could reach.

"Have we learned our lesson about going swimming in the river with Tubbo just outside the snowy spruce forest?" Dream asked, yanking his hand out of my reach when I tried to smack it.

"How's Tubbo?"

"Probably more annoyed than you, that's for sure. But he was sleeping last I checked. Before Tommy started with the bell." Dream revealed as he started to rub his fingers against my temples.

"Can we break the bell?"

"No, that was a lot of emeralds."

"...can we hide the bell?"

Dream chuckled softly, continuing to massage my temples. "I'll talk to Tommy first then consider it if he doesn't cooperate." Dream offered instead of letting me have my wish.

"I'll just ask Nick to hide it then." I pouted my lips up at him despite my eyes being closed to enjoy the massage.

"Then I'll just leave right now and let you rub your own temples." I whined in response, leaning into his talented hands. "That's what I thought."

"Fuck you..."

"Without George or Nick in here with us?" My face burst into a heated blush, yanking away from him with a squeal.

Dream wheezed with laughter as I crawled away from him.

"You're such a pervert!" I snapped at him before his hands caught my hips. "Dream-"

"Oh, stop fighting me off!" Dream got out between his fits of laughter, pulling me back as I struggled. "I'm not gonna do anything to you! Not unless you ask!"

"Perv!"

I whacked his arm as he continued to wheeze and laugh loudly and try to pull me back.

Unfortunately, Dream has his full strength back now, so he easily won and pinned my back against his chest with his arms around me holding onto my arms.

"I'm glad you have enough energy to wrestle but relax. None of us want you getting sicker, beautiful." My struggling ended with the sweet coo against my shoulder, leaning back fully into him.

"That's not fair. You can't negate being a perv by being sweet for five seconds." I muttered as his face pressed into the back of my neck.

His chuckle vibrated across my skin and down my spine, earning a shiver out of me. "Watch me." I rolled my eyes at his response, his arm tightening around me for a moment before he moved his hand to my hip.

"Why're you in here so early? Nothing else to do elsewhere?" I asked after we laid together in silence for a minute.

"I was gonna help Techno with his bedroom that he's finally ready to work on, but he's taking a shower." Dream revealed, letting me scoot closer to him.

"Hm, so I'm the second option, huh?" I asked, laughing when he brushed his scratchy chin along my neck to tickle me with his stubble.

"Never." Dream asserted before pressing a kiss to my neck and soothing the tickles.

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep that way. Dream's arms around me and his lips kissing patterns into my neck.

Fortunately, Tommy was done with the goddamn bell when I woke back up. Dream was gone though, likely back to his original plans for the day.

Mouth feeling like cotton, I dragged myself out of bed to go get a drink and check on the others. Tubbo's got a cold too, so he probably needs a drink as well.

Bad and Wilbur were sitting on the couch in the living room when I walked out, Rat laying between them as they messed with cards I haven't seen before. "She's alive, wow." Wilbur mused when he saw me, smiling as he put a card down between him and Bad.

"How are you feeling?" Bad asked, putting down a card as well. They must be playing a game.

"My mouth feels like cotton." I answered before continuing my path to get my water.

Almost as soon as the cool water touched my tongue, I had drunk the whole bottle. I'm a little curios how long I napped for, but looking outside at the dark, stormy sky gives me no help.

"Is Tubbo still resting?" I called around the corner to Wilbur and Bad as I grabbed another bottle to bring back to him.

"Yeah, he wasn't getting a lot earlier because of Tommy." Bad revealed as he got up from the couch.

"We had to guilt trip him into stopping with the bell." Wilbur also revealed. Oh good, so no more bell for a while at least.

"I'm going to bring him some water."

"Alright, let us know if you need help with anything."

The two went back to playing their card game, so made for the door to go down to Tubbo's room.

But I stopped as I passed George's door, hearing my name be mentioned through the cracked door.

"...not happy with it anymore?"

"I'm not saying that."

George and Nick? Why did they mention my name?

"What is it then, Sap?" George sounded as confused as I feel as I leaned against the wall beside the door.

Wait, I shouldn't just eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Don't you notice how she just...doesn't try to start anything with us? It's always we have to start; we have to make the first move. We have to put ourselves out there and she just..."

My heart and mind stuttered to a halt at Nick's words. He...he really thinks that about me? About...what we're involved in?

"She's confused, Nick."

"I know, I know! But...fuck, it would feel good to have her come to us for a change, you know? Have her chase us. Dream gets all the spoiling because he was hurt, and you and I had to basically drag her away just to get time for us."

My heart panged painfully against my ribs at that one. Is that really what I've been doing?

"Nick, you're frustrated. And you know she's not trying to frustrate you on purpose; you need to talk with her."

"Why?"

"Because that was our agreement when this first began, remember? We talk, we tell her if something is bothering us or if we need something. We work it out instead of letting it fester and worsen." Exactly, so why has Nick not talked to me yet about this?

"I already scared her with the brat thing, I don't want to scare her anymore." My hand reached for the door at the self-loathing in his tone, heart aching in sympathy for how much he's been holding in and not talking to me about.

"We worked that out. She wasn't scared, she was just overwhelmed, Nick. That was both you and Dream. If she were scared, you think she would have fallen asleep with her head on your shoulder?"

"...no..."

I stared down at the bottle of water in my free hand before deciding I do need to address this with Nick, and today. I don't care if I'm sick, this is more important.

I turned away from the door to go bring Tubbo his water first, since Tubbo is also sick.

I was a little more than surprised to find Tommy sitting quietly in Tubbo's room while he slept. "You look like shit." Tommy announced as soon as he looked up from writing in a book and saw me.

"Gee, thanks Tommy. I feel better hearing that." I sassed him back, looking over at Tubbo's bed by the window to see he's still asleep.

"Tubbo looks like shit, too. I'm just being honest." Tommy continued, unphased by my sassing against him. "Don't wake him up, he had a migraine."

"I had one too, I wonder why." Yeah, I'm not over the banging on the bell yet.

"Maybe you should get more sleep." That's probably the closest thing I'll get to an apology for the bell.

"I'm going to, but I wanted to bring him a drink for when he wakes up first. My mouth felt like cotton when I woke up." I revealed, setting the bottle on Tubbo's nightstand and smiling at the way the kid sleeps.

I can't even see him; he's buried so deep under his blankets and pillows. It's adorable.

"Thank you." Tommy muttered quietly, showing me that he really is worried for his best friend and brother despite tormenting us with the goddamn bell earlier.

"If you're in here when he wakes up, make sure he drinks the whole thing." I advised before leaving so we don't wake Tubbo with our talking.

Now to start the discussion that Nick doesn't seem to want to have with me just yet.

I walked back to George's room to find the door open and the boys gone, unfortunately. I'll have to find Nick at least; George didn't seem to feel the way Nick is feeling.

Nick's door was closed when I walked past it, so I knocked in hopes that's where he's spending his rainy day. "Yeah?"

Bingo.

"Can I come in?" I called through the door to him. As soon as he gave me an answer, I pushed the door open.

"Why're you out of bed?" Nick asked, sitting on his sectional with a few books stacked on the table in front of him.

"I wanted a drink and I brought one to Tubbo as well." I revealed as I walked over to join him on his couch. It feels weird being in his room, I don't come in here too often anymore.

Nick was in the corner of the couch, so I slotted myself into his side. "How're you feeling?" I giggled when he pressed his lower face against my forehead to check if I had a fever like he already did this morning.

"I'm okay, just sluggish and my head still hurts a bit." I admitted as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in closer.

"You should be in bed, we don't want you getting worse, darlin'."

"I wanted to check on you."

Nick hummed in confusion as I pulled myself away from him enough to resituate myself to face him fully. "What're you talking about?" Nick asked as I moved my knee to straddle the other side of his own and sit on his leg.

Nick's hands immediately flew to my hips, steadying me when I lost my balance for a second. "I heard you and George earlier." I revealed quietly, watching the way Nick's eyes filled with confusion and then horror as he realized what I meant.

Something between a yelp and a whine rose in his throat before he cleared his throat and looked down at his hands on me. "W-what did you...hear exactly?" Nick asked quietly, my chest clenching at how he's so embarrassed.

I pressed forward, my hands brushing a path up his arms and up to the back of his neck. He shivered beneath me as my fingers threaded into his hair, eyes fluttering shut with a shuddering sigh through his nose.

I softly relayed each thing I heard him and George say as he let my fingers work against his neck and scalp, doing my best to keep him relaxed so he doesn't get embarrassed and try to blow off this talk. "Why didn't you want to tell me?" I asked after telling him when I had left.

"Because I...I don't want to ask you for anything. I..." Nick lifted a hand from my hip and ran it over his jaw as he laid his head back against the couch.

He wants me to make the moves. He wants me to chase him, as he voiced to George.

While Nick struggled to try to figure out what he wanted to say, I sat myself down more on his leg and lowered my hand towards his jaw.

Another sigh left Nick, shuddered and nearly restrained as I felt his hand on my hip tighten while he leaned his face into my touch.

"You want me to chase you, for a change." I repeated his words to George from earlier.

A blush spread over his face, and he nodded shyly in return.

"I'm sorry, teddy bear." I apologized for letting him feel unhappy, for not noticing that his needs weren't properly sated like they always try to do for me.

"Why're you apologizing? You have nothing to-"

Nick cut off with a whine when I kissed him, my lips brushing just ever so lightly against his. Both his hands squeezed my hips as he kissed me back, surprisingly submissive compared to his normal ways.

Nick would normally kiss me eagerly and continue it himself, lead me and trail kisses down my neck to my shoulders. But right now, it's like he's either too caught off guard to respond normally, or he's willingly letting me have say.

Sitting on his legs, I kissed him slowly. My fingers rubbed along the back of his neck as I pressed warm kiss after warm kiss to him.

My heart nearly burst with warmth when I pulled away for a quick moment, and a deep whine bubbled up from Nick's chest.

My head did spin when I kissed him again and a whimper came out of his lips instead when my teeth just barely brushed against his lower lip. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me closer as he surged forward into our kisses.

I could practically hear my heart pounding in my ears when my chest pressed to his and I felt the harsh thump of his heart against me.

Nick wanted this so badly that his heart is pounding that hard?

This kiss felt different than the one's Nick has started before. The eager impatience that he once had is gone, in place of a gentle, slow exploration as our lips slot together and we both pressed in close for more.

The warm fluttering in my chest nearly took my breath away, all caused by Nick's lips against mine and his hands holding me like he's afraid I'm going to run away.

When our lips parted again for a breath, I leaned my forehead against his own and he brushed his nose against mine. "Is this what you wanted?" I asked softly, eyes closed as his breath mixed with my own.

"Yes." Nick whispered back; his voice softer than I've heard yet as he smoothed his hands across my lower back.

I kissed him again, barely letting him kiss me back before I pulled away. A huffed whine left his lips, until I moved my own to his jaw and kissed him there.

When I moved again, pressing a kiss over his thrumming pulse point on his neck, a whimper that made my breath hitch in my throat came from Nick's lips instead.

Nick stole my face into his hands as I pressed gentle kisses across his skin, stopping me and leading me back up to his eye level.

This time, the urgency in Nick's kisses made me whimper as he shifted me to sit more fully above him and leaned up to reach me easier.

Each kiss felt breathtaking, like the warmth of his body in front of mine was stealing the air from my lungs. But it was so intoxicating that I didn't care, I didn't want to stop as we kissed again and again.

I don't know how much time passed before we finally parted again, but his lips were red. Puffed up from our eager kissing and mine probably looked the same.

I realized that Nick was breathing heavily just like I was, eyes hooded and cheeks a pretty red as he looked down at my hands on his shoulders where they had fell to.

I kissed him again, not done proving to him that I want to do this as much as he wished I would before.

But this time, the tip of Nick's tongue brushed out against my lower lip again, inquisitive and shy like he was afraid doing it would stop our fun.

My heart skipped, slowly kissing him back and shyly giving him an okay.

Nick's hands tightened on my waist again, a shuddering whimper coming out of his lips against mine before he pulled away and ducked his head with a blush.

I giggled at his embarrassment over the noises he makes, stroking my hands against his shoulders to wait it out and let his embarrassment pass.

"It's okay, Nick." I soothed as he hid his face against my shoulder, fighting the urge to giggle more at how I could feel the heat pouring off his flushed face.

"It's embarrassing." Nick muttered as I threaded my fingers into his hair and began to massage slowly.

We sat like that for a few minutes, silent as I waited for Nick's embarrassment to pass. "It's really cute, you know." I murmured finally, breaking the silent cuddling we had fallen into.

"What?"

"The noises you make."

Another mixture of a whimper and a whine left his throat, and he buried his face further into my shoulder shyly.

"Nick, do I really affect you that much?" I asked after another minute of silence, heart pacing in my chest at asking this of him.

"What?" Nick asked, muffled by my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I could feel your heart racing against me when we were kissing, teddy bear." I revealed, his arms tightening around me and face burying tighter against my shoulder. "I've never heard you make sounds like that before."

"Please don't mention it." Nick grumbled, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Was it because of me? Was it because I...because I started that?" I asked softly, hoping that he'd at least answer that.

Nick didn't respond, and I worried I pushed my luck when his arms started to loosen around me.

I pushed myself back up onto my knees to get off him, but his hands immediately pulled me right back down. "Don't leave." Nick pled softly as he finally pulled his still blushing face from my shoulder.

"I don't want to keep embarrassing you, Nick."

"You're not! You're...I'm-" Nick lifted his hands from my waist and rubbed at his face roughly. "I'm...not used to this." Nick admitted shyly, laying his head back against the couch.

"But we've kissed before."

"Not like this. Not so...not alone. Not in my room, not with you sitting on my lap and..."

Nick ran his hand over his face again, another blush settling on his skin. "And?"

"It's a lot different when it's you starting it than me, darlin'. It's a lot more...I really—really wanted it and didn't expect it to be so...to feel so good." Nick admitted shyly, voice wavering as he tried his best to explain.

"For me to come to you to feel so good?"

"Yeah. It felt good to be wanted enough that you sat yourself down on my lap and kissed me. That you were touching me, instead of me leading you to." Nick clarified by taking my hand and leading it back to his shoulder, letting me stroke along his shoulder like I'd been doing earlier as well as squeezing.

"Did I make you feel like I didn't want you, Nick?" I asked quietly, meeting his eye when his own widened before he pulled me closer into a hug.

"No! No, no not at all!" Nick promised quickly, and I couldn't help giggling at how scared he got over a question. "I know you don't...I know you want to kiss me, but until now...we've always been the ones starting. I was afraid to ask for more because-"

"Of the brat thing from the other day." I surmised as his lips dipped into a frown. "Nick, I was just overwhelmed because both of you-"

"I know. I remember. But...I didn't want to overwhelm you again. I want you to feel comfortable, to feel safe with whatever you choose to do with me or the other two." Nick reminded me while I squeezed at his shoulders gently.

"I do feel safe with you guys. Especially you, teddy bear." I cooed softly, smiling when he giggled and blushed pink from my words. "I know you guys won't do anything I don't want. But I want you to tell me what you want, what you feel like you need."

"...sorry, darlin'." Nick's smile faltered to a guilty frown, until I leaned forward and kissed him again to silence that right quick.

"From now on, tell me when you want something. Otherwise," I pulled back and raised myself to my knees again, ignoring the whine of protest that Nick gave and the way he tried to stop me from getting up. "I'll just let you fantasize about it instead of giving you what you want." I cooed, swinging my knee over him to get up.

Nick wasn't having it because his arms immediately scooped me up. I squealed as he easily lifted me and set me back down on his lap after propping his legs up on the coffee table in front of him.

His hands settled on my hips again as he got comfortable, looking pretty smug with a lazy grin and his head lain back against the back of the couch. "You weren't going anywhere, right?" Nick asked as I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Are you going to tell me from now on when something is bothering you or you want something?"

Nick's silence that followed had me lifting myself back up. Until he laughed and pulled me back down. "Yes, yes, I'm kidding! But seriously, please stay a little longer?" My heart melted at the way his joking fell away to a gentleness like earlier when we first started kissing.

"Aren't you the one that said I should be back in bed?" I teased him anyways, smiling innocently when he sat up and moved a hand to cup the side of my face.

"I think you can stand a little longer with me, hm?" I giggled before he let me press my forehead against his own, my hands finding purchase on his shoulders.

This time, Nick didn't get as embarrassed when I kissed him again and a whimper left him when I pulled away to kiss his jaw line.

But all good things come to an end eventually. In the form of Nick's door swinging open as I just barely kissed his neck.

"Hey, have you seen-" George didn't even finish his sentence, and when I turned around to look back at him saw confusion on his face briefly before annoyance overshadowed it. "You're supposed to be in bed, and you shouldn't be kissing her when she's sick!"

Uh oh, Mother Hen George is here.

Nick helped me up off his lap as George walked over, helping me to my feet as well. "I'm fine, George. Nick and I were just having a chat." I admitted as Nick stood up as well.

I do have to admit, the swollen redness to his lips made me a bit proud.

"Yeah, sure. I'd believe that more if I didn't see your lips, sweetheart." George tapped my lips just barely with his index finger for emphasis.

"She heard us earlier, George. She came to me to talk about it." The way George's annoyance melted away so quickly made my heart melt too at knowing he cares so much about the both of us that he feels relieved to hear Nick and I talked.

"So, everything's good now then?" George asked, looking between us.

"Yeah."

"No more hiding stuff from me please."

I was met with both men hugging into me, laughing when they apologized profusely into my shoulders.

Once they finally pulled away, George wrapped an arm around my waist. "Come on, you need to go lay back down. The more rest, the better for you." Mother Hen George returned with a softer tone this time, compared to his annoyance with us from before.

"Here, I can carry her so she can save energy." Nick flexed an arm cockily as George sighed dramatically in return.

"You're going to end up getting sick too now, Snapmap."

"Bitch, call me that again, I swear-"

"Bye, boys!" I made for the door before they could start yelling, my head in no ways ready to deal with it after Tommy this morning with the goddamn bell.

"Wait!" They both chased after me, following me the whole way back to Dream's room and ensuring I was tucked back under the many blankets.

"You get sick, and you're on your own since you chose to make out with her while sick." George lectured Nick again as he laid beside me in the bed.

"I'm not gonna catch her cold, I'm stronger than that. Just watch, the rest of you might get sick, and I'll be the only one healthy!" Nick boasted as he kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed with us.

"Oh, I'm so sure." George mocked him as I pulled a pillow over my head to drown out their bickering.

But no matter how cocky Nick can be, it doesn't always make him right.

The next morning, he hardly wanted to get up from the bed. "My head and throat are killing me, go away." Nick muttered to Dream when he tried to force him up.

"Oh, look. He's sick." George commented sarcastically as I tried my best not to laugh at Nick and I's blunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ooh, fluffy chapter with a better clarification on telling us when they need something! Well, Sap at the least. I think it's clear that George and Dream have no problems asking us for anything.**
> 
> **Little filler chapter, but I hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm enjoying writing it, so to see all the reads each day makes me happy! The comments too! I'm confused though in that the day after this hits #2 in Fanfiction, suddenly that ranking is no longer on this story? That happened with another tag it was ranked high in as well... I'm still newish to this whole thing, but what the heck happened? It's still tagged as fanfiction...**
> 
> **Anyways, thanks as always for reading! For all the votes, comments and everything else! I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	53. Ch. 53: Fiery Horizons

We knew that Keres wouldn't just disappear and leave us alone for the rest of our time here in this strange world. We were never oblivious to the fact that the Pillagers would eventually be back.

But we never expected what their retaliation would truly be.

"Like this?" I showed the design to Techno, who was busily making blocks of iron out of the iron ingots we had just smelted from mining efforts yesterday.

Techno looked at what I had scrawled in my book, lips set before nodding. "I think so. Arius said their golems showed up on their own, but we should be able to make ours with that design." Techno agreed, setting down the iron blocks in a t-shape on the ground.

I pulled my bag off to pull out the pumpkins I had harvested yesterday.

As soon as we placed the pumpkin on top of the iron blocks, it burst into smoke that made us cough and back away.

When it cleared, in its place stood a golem remarkably similar to the ones we see when we visit Hillshire.

"YES!"

Techno and I cheered happily as the iron golem stared back at us.

But our victorious cheering didn't last long when suddenly our earpieces erupted in our bags. Loud shouting coming out from them.

"What is that?" I ripped my bag off my shoulder to yank out my earpiece.

"—help! We need help!" Bad? What's going on?

"What's happening Bad?" Dream's voice cut Bad's rapid shouting into the earpiece. "Where are you?"

"Hillshire! The pillagers are raiding Hillshire! They're destroying it!" My blood ran cold as Techno and I exchanged a glance before we turned around and ran back for the door to grab our things and get to Bad and Wilbur who had left just this morning for the city.

Everyone scattered today to do tasks of their own, but we were met inside by the newly created weapons chest by Tubbo and Tommy already gearing up to go.

"We're coming, is the path through the Nether clear?" Techno asked as I pulled out my newly enchanted diamond sword and shoved my bow into my bag with a large supply of arrows.

I turned to Tommy and Tubbo to make sure they have their armor properly as Bad responded. "The Nether path is clear; we're holding a line with Volund and Arius! Hurry, they're launching fireballs and TNT at the buildings!"

There's no time to waste, the other three can meet us there.

"Let's go!"

We were met at the portal by Dream, George and Nick would probably meet us there since they were out in that general vicinity anyways with the horses.

"Stick close, we don't know what we might come across between here and there." Dream advised before he unlocked the portal that we had defended against the Pillagers.

"How did you get back so fast?" Tommy asked as the portal whooped back to life after being reactivated by the machine Techno had built.

"Pearls." That explains why Dream wanted extra ender pearls...I wouldn't want to use those things for getting around.

From what Dream says, it feels like being pulled rapidly through water, overwhelming and hard to breathe if you're not prepared.

Going through the portal, we took a moment to overcome the nausea that always comes with going through the portal before we started to run along the path Techno had erected between Hillshire and our home.

"Sapnap, George, where are you two?" Techno made the call through our earpieces to the only other two that are missing from the cavalry marching for Hillshire.

"We're nearly there, we're on the beach leading up to Hillshire." George answered, stifling some of the worry I had for where they were.

"We can already see the smoke and fire from here!" Nick announced, and my worry returned full force for the innocent people of Hillshire.

They weren't apart of what happened at the Pillager city! This attack on them is senseless!

We started running faster through the Nether towards Hillshire's portal, fortunately not encountering many hostile monsters along the way.

"We're about to reach the portal, is the portal room clear?" Techno questioned Bad and Wilbur over the earpiece.

"It's clear, villagers are hiding in there!" Wilbur answered, and I could barely hear the sounds of battle in the background of his end.

We need to hurry, before the Pillagers decide to advance on the portal room where the villagers that can't fight are hiding.

We all barreled through the portal, met in our nauseated state by startled villagers at seeing us.

Once we were clear headed enough, we ran out into the fight headed by Dream with his trusty diamond axe and Techno with his crossbow loaded with his signature rockets.

"Let's make orphans today boys!" It's so wonderful how even in a serious situation like this, Techno's own dark sense of humor can prevail.

"Hey, our queen is a girl, not a boy!" And then Tubbo can still be as sweet and innocent as always.

"We're here, and we can see ships offshore firing fireballs and TNT up at the village!" George announced as we came out of the tunnel and witnessed the chaos firsthand.

The sky was eerily red with the flames burning buildings and black smoke intermingling. The air felt heavy, and ash fell here and there. Iron golems lumbered around angrily after Pillagers we haven't yet seen, and the ground shook occasionally after loud booms nearby.

It's a warzone, and Hillshire is losing this war.

"Stay together, do not let them separate us!" Dream warned before we finally got some good news.

"Guys!" Bad and Wilbur raced up to us, looking worse for wear and breathing heavily.

As much as I want to hug them from being happy to see them safe, we need to end this fight and we need to do it now.

"Where are they attacking from?" Dream asked as a fireball soared past us into a wheat farm, igniting the crop in a burst of flame.

"They're attacking from the shore! They have cannons firing that they built on the beach, and from their ships they're firing fireballs." Bad revealed as we turned to start running towards the shoreside of the village.

"They're starting to march on the city, but Volund and Arius are holding a line with some of the villagers to keep them back." Wilbur said as the shore came into view.

Just in time for TNT to soar over our heads and explode against a building on the cliff far above. We dodged out of the way as destroyed bricks fell around us, looking back towards the shore to see the TNT cannons Bad told us about.

But my jaw dropped when I looked past that at a massive wooden ship sitting just offshore, many cannons aimed our way and pillagers running back and forth on deck.

My heart stuttered to a halt in my chest when I saw a pillager in red armor stomping down the deck, waving a hand back and forth rapidly between other pillagers.

"We need to sink that ship." I announced, my eyes not leaving his distant figure as he patrolled the deck, and no doubt ordered his pillagers to keep firing.

Keres. Quite cowardly of him to head the raid from a ship offshore instead of the front line like he seemed to pride himself on before.

I flinched when a hand fell on my lower back, whipping my head to the side to meet the worried gaze of George. When did they get here?

"You see him, don't you?" I didn't expect him to have seen the malevolent Pillager leader the same as I had, but it helped me just the slightest to know I wasn't imagining it.

Keres really is here. The man that haunted us for so long is just offshore from us right now, firing fireballs and TNT upon the city.

I should have cut his throat, instead of his hand.

"We need to destroy the TNT cannons first, so stay close and don't break rank." Dream ordered before he headed the way to the line of Villagers and Pillagers fighting down by the beach.

Almost as soon as we reached the front lines, the pillagers started shouting back towards the cannon line before we were into the fray.

TNT and fireballs flew above our heads as the war for Hillshire against the Pillager invaders turned more violent.

Techno stood back and fired rockets upon the cannons offshore on the ship as Bad stood with him and shot down on the TNT cannons on shore.

The rest of us battled off the pillagers trying to push back against the villagers. Bodies fell each second, pillagers shouting and crying out as the wave seemed never ending.

I fought beside Tommy and Tubbo, keeping close to the younger boys in case they needed the extra hand and covering their backs as we pushed through the wave of bodies.

I could hear the typical war cries of Sapnap nearby, and even Wilbur shouting over the sounds of war. But all else was drowned out by the clash of metal on metal and booms of explosions all around us.

Just as I stabbed my sword through a pillagers throat and blocked a barrage of arrows with my shield, the pillagers began falling back towards the TNT cannon line.

"Keep pushing!" A wave of arrows flew over my head, sticking into the bodies of the last retreating pillagers and decimating the line as the villagers charged with war cries of their own.

When a hand pushed against my back, I was met with Wilbur pushing me to keep in line and not break rank like Dream had ordered.

Bad joined the fray with our fight moving closer to the TNT cannons, and suddenly a loud boom to my side startled me as the golems finally ambled their way into the front lines and began flinging pillagers like they were nothing.

The numbers were turning in the favor of Hillshire at last.

"FIRE!" I was yanked down and out of a fight with a hulking pillager suddenly, barely in time to see TNT soar over where my head had just been.

The explosion as it hit the ground too close for comfort knocked me onto my back, along with George who had pulled me clear and a few villagers.

George pulled me to my feet just in time for me to block a sword aimed for his chest, his own sword slicing the throat of the pillager before a villager kicked the dying body to the ground.

"THAT'S FOR HILLSHIRE!" Oh, Volund kicked the pillager to the ground.

"Get clear!"

I was yanked back again as villagers and my own friends started to fall back, confused until the sounds of explosions reached my ears, rapid and short intervals in between.

Once we were clear and up the hill a way, I looked back as the TNT cannons exploded down on shore, chain reacted by a line of red stone.

But my attention shifted when I noticed something sailing our way, the ship firing a wave of fireballs and TNT straight for us.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" But it was too late.

I shoved the nearest people to the side, but villagers and pillagers and golems and more were struck by the wave of projectiles from the ship as I ducked and ran for the relative safety of the tunnel that cut under Hillshire.

I was shoved as I reached the top of the hill, bricks falling from above after another explosion and nearly striking me and Bad and George who had stopped me from being in the target of the shot.

"OH, QUEEN OF MONSTERS!"

My blood turned to ice as the voice that haunted my dreams reached me through the explosions of the war.

I sat up in time to see the ship was angled with the bow pointing towards the shore, at the head of which stood the Pillager leader that tormented me and my friends.

"I love what you've done with the place!" Keres shouted, voice projecting across the fields clear as day and I just then realized the ship was sailing ashore. "LET US REDECORATE IT FOR YOU LIKE YOU DID OUR CITY!"

I scrambled back for the tunnel with my friends when another wave of fireballs and TNT fired from the deck of the ship.

The surviving villagers fled for the portal room where the rest of their kin hid as our group stood in the entrance to the tunnel.

"LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMETHING!" Keres jumped off the bow of his ship, landing roughly on the sands they just ran aground on and stomping our way.

His manic eyes felt trailed on me as I looked down at where his hand once was.

In its place was a contraption of metal, a false hand to replace the one that I took from him.

"This city is no more! Now, it belongs to us!" Keres announced as greater waves of Pillagers began to spill from the ship, replacing the ones we already defeated by more than double.

"ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE, AND YOU HAVE YOUR HEROES TO THANK! HILLSHIRE IS GONE!"

We began to fall back as TNT soared once more at the once grand stone brick walls of the city, crumpling it like paper and fireballs igniting the treasured homes of villagers.

"They have too many explosives for us!" Sapnap admitted as our path began to fill with broken bricks.

"They have the numbers on us!" Wilbur added on as we were backed further into the tunnel.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR CITY, BUT MY MASTERS PET DOES!" We looked back out at Keres to see him building a weird structure of sand we would find in the Nether.

"RUN!" Arius suddenly started trying to lead us away.

"What? Why?"

"HE'S CREATING A WITHER! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"THIS IS MY HOME!" Volund charged forward instead of falling back as Arius tried to order. "I will NOT cower to the likes of you scum!" Volund shouted out against the roar of fire and explosions.

Laughter echoed up from the pillager army marching upon our tunnel.

"THEN YOU'LL DIE TO OUR MASTERS PET!" Keres shouted above all else.

An explosion of light blinded me before I was rocketed back away from the opening of the tunnel.

My vision cleared in time to see the tunnel collapsing, and I scrambled to my feet in time for George and Wilbur to grab me and run me with them towards the portal room.

"We need to leave, all of us!" The roar of war outside was deafened as soon as the doors opened, the surviving villagers screaming and crying and running around in fear.

"EVERYONE!" Arius silenced the entire room with a surprisingly loud shout for him. "Into the portal! Now!"

An inhuman scream unlike anything I've ever heard pierced the air seconds later.

I like Arius' plan, let's do that.

Villagers poured into the tiny portal in droves as Dream, Techno and Sapnap protected the door. Tommy and Tubbo were in the process of reloading their crossbows as Wilbur and George waved the fleeing villagers into the portal.

Bad and Arius stood off to the side, so I joined them to try to figure out what our plan truly is.

"Are you sure?" Bad asked Arius the moment I was in front of them. "Is there really no other way?"

"There is not. We cannot risk it entering the portal and following, someone needs to end it." Arius said quietly before he noticed my presence.

"But why you?!" Bad snapped, surprisingly angry for our situation. "Why lose more than already has been lost?!"

"What is going on?" I demanded to know, since Bad has never once gotten angry or as upset as he is right now.

"Hillshire is lost." Arius announced somberly, a sad frown replacing the usual smile and cheer we've come to know of him. "But it's loss can be our gain if we take the Wither with it. That Wither can not be allowed to survive." Arius explained as Volund hobbled over to us.

"You can't be serious." Volund seemed to understand more than I do, and he only just joined the conversation.

"I am, old friend. We've spent much time preparing our home for invasion, much time collecting resources together. It's time we used them." Arius cryptically revealed to Volund.

But the way Volund's usually grumpy demeanor fell to a blank, white face made me worry what Arius means by that.

"That's the last villager!" George and Wilbur were done coercing the last survivors into the portal.

"It's time for the rest of us to go!" Dream, Techno and Sapnap marched towards us, the door barricaded with wooden planks.

"I will not be joining you all!" Arius announced, and my heart fell as I realized at last what he was saying.

Arius wants to stay behind and try to ensure that whatever this Wither is can't follow us.

"What? Of course, you are, we need to go now." Dream brushed him off easily, even landing a hand on his shoulder to lead him towards the portal.

"Someone needs to close the portal, Dream. We can't let them follow you all back to your own portal." Arius lifted his hand, face calm and relaxed even considering the fact he's instilling a self-imposed death sentence.

"We can block the path, and our portal is defended!" Techno reminded him of the defensive work we've performed in the eventuality of that situation.

"Not against a Wither." Volund somberly spoke up, softer spoken than we've witnessed yet.

"He is right. This is where we sadly part ways. But I do have a request of you." Arius pulled Dream to the side, leaving us all in wonder as he spoke in a hush with our own leader.

"He—he's not serious?" Tubbo asked, white with fear over what Arius is laying out for us.

"He doesn't need to die with the city!" Tommy barked out, eyes watering as my own began to burn with the desire to follow.

Arius is our friend. He left the Pillager city with us; he's been a bigger help to us than anyone we've met. He helped save Dream, he helped us learn more about this world.

We...his people need him! He shouldn't die with Hillshire!

A shriek from whatever that creature is outside reached us once more, making all of us flinch and making me fear it would make my ears bleed just from how loud it was.

"We need to go! Now!" Dream announced, pushing Tommy and Tubbo towards the portal first and grabbing my wrist next.

"Wait!" I turned back towards Arius who was standing aside calmly. "You can't die, Arius! Your people still need you, they need their leader!" I shouted after him as my friends followed towards the portal.

"She's right." Silence fell when my eyes drifted towards Volund standing over by the barricaded doorway.

To my and everyone else's horror, he started to place down TNT.

"Volund?" Arius questioned, as shocked as I felt just from his voice.

"The people of Hillshire need their leader. You have been the light of hope for them since you first led them out of the darkness. You brought these good people into our city, made them one of us and led Hillshire into a golden era." Volund said as he laid out TNT and red stone.

"We need to go!" Dream shoved Tommy and Tubbo through the portal, but I broke free from his grip on my wrist.

"They will be lost without you, Arius! We can find another way to end this Wither, but we can only do that if you keep living!" I reminded, as he was the most experienced of all the villagers.

"The Wither will die here today." Volund turned around to face us, calm as he paused in laying TNT. "Hillshire has fallen as a city, but her people will survive. And they will thrive under you as they always have, old friend."

"Volund, don't do this." My heart stopped as Arius walked towards Volund, realization hitting me like a brick.

"This is my home. I was born here; I grew here. I lived my whole life and made many happy memories with you and many others here. I have defended it against monsters and Pillagers for decades, and today I have done and will do the same one more time." Volund announced, a smile falling over his peaceful face that split from ear to ear.

"And you can defend the new Hillshire for more years to come if you go with the heroes and help them get our people to safety." Arius tried to barter with him, but Volund turned around and continued placing TNT.

"I'm old. I'm old enough that I remember your birth and your departure for your adventures. Let this old man have one last grand battle for honor and glory and show our friends and families that there is still light out there." Volund said as Techno and Wilbur passed me to go through the portal.

"Luv, we have to go." George took my wrist now as I watched Arius stand between us and Volund.

There is no way to convince Volund not to do this, is there?

"Go on, kids!" Volund shouted suddenly, his voice echoing through the room of stone brick as he continued his task. "Get yourselves and our families clear!"

I was yanked back towards the portal as a shriek filled the room once more. The Wither was getting closer.

The room rocked with an explosion, and it was followed closely after by many more.

"We're out of time, we need to go now!" Dream pulled me to the portal with help from George as I watched Bad grab Arius' arm and start to pull him as well.

"Thank you, Volund!" Arius shouted as we all prepared to jump through. "I will tell our people of your great sacrifice for them; they will remember you and we will always remember your enormous heart!"

"Ha! Just tell them to keep their swords sharp and never give up!" Volund turned back to us with a wicked smile, pulling his sword from his belt loop and raising it. "FOR HILLSHIRE!"

I was thrown through the portal with the others just in time to see Volund light some TNT and throw it our way.

But even as soon as we were through, I was yanked back as the portal began to spark and whir loudly.

To our horror, explosions rippled out through the purple haze of the portal before with a big one, it exploded with a loud boom.

Once the smoke from the explosion cleared, I realized the portal was no longer active. Some of the obsidian dripped with a purple ooze, and the portal that once led through to Hillshire was no more.

Volund...Volund closed the path between Hillshire and our home.

"We need to keep moving!" Dream announced as I pushed myself to my feet.

Turning away from the portal, I remembered that we still were far from clear of danger.

Dozens of villagers stood before us, worried and looking to us for answers.

"Where is Volund?" Someone shouted suddenly from the crowd.

Arius stepped forward, and my heart broke when I noticed how tracks of tears ran down his face. "Volund has made a great sacrifice for our people today! He stayed behind to close the portal, so that the rest of us can escape to safety!" Arius revealed to his people.

My own tears began to fall ass the newly homeless villagers of Hillshire began to scream and sob at their losses.

Would this have happened if I had killed Keres that day at his city?

The journey along the path to our home began slowly, Techno destroying the work he had done to mark the path and keep it safe as we moved. Effectively, he was hiding all trace that we had once used it to get between our home and Hillshire.

Who knows if Keres will try to come this way? Who knows if his Wither as it is called will survive whatever Volund has prepared for it?

But we can't take any risks now, not with the new level to which the Pillagers are willing to go for their desires of wiping Hillshire's people and killing us as well.

About halfway home, George had moved up behind me on the path and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

My heart clenched as I looked up at his equally defeated and heartbroken gaze, leaning into his welcoming comfort.

Is it our fault that Hillshire is gone?

By the time we reached our portal, and the entire path that Techno had spent so long working on was removed, there were no more tears left for me to shed. The same could be said of many of the exhausted villagers.

"Please stay around the portal once you go through." Arius advised before his people began to go through the portal to our home.

"What's the plan now?" I asked, walking over to Dream stood beside the portal.

Dream's shoulders slumped, finally showing his true sorrow for what has happened. "I'm not sure yet. Arius had asked me when he planned to stay behind if we'd take in their villagers." Dream revealed, surprising me as we no doubt don't have room for so many new people.

There are at least two dozen villagers, not including Arius himself. We barely just finished getting each of us a bedroom.

Well, I've basically been sharing with Dream, George and Nick since our arrangement.

"How were you planning on doing that?" I asked quietly as he finally met my eye, shrugging down at me.

"I was just going to figure it out once we were back home safe. But Arius is still here, so I don't know if he still wants to go ahead with that plan." That's true...Who knows if Arius will still want his people to join us.

"If we have Keres actively hunting for us, it would be smart to stay together." Techno suddenly jumped into our conversation; arms folded over his chest.

"Trust me, I've thought about that already." Dream met his posture, folding his own arms over his chest.

"Then ask Arius what he would want to do." I advised, nodding towards Arius as he approached the portal with the last few of his people.

Once he was through with them, our group moved on the portal as well.

"Before we go, I have a question for you guys." Dream announced to us, standing in front of the portal. "Arius, before Volund sacrificed himself, requested that we take in the villagers of Hillshire so that they are safe. I agreed, but now that he's still alive who knows if that's still what he wants." Dream revealed to those who didn't know the information.

"Let them join us." Tubbo was the first to speak up, voice trembling still with sorrow of today's events.

"We don't have the room for so many people." Sapnap pointed out the obvious.

"We can build them houses." Bad admitted, his mood lifting finally. "We have all that open space across the river, it's plenty of room to start building them homes!"

"We know Keres is still out there, and that he's going to keep looking for us. But this is our home, and I want to know if each of you will be okay with them joining us." Dream admitted, looking between each of us.

Silence fell as we each exchanged glances among ourselves.

"Let them join." I spoke first, not wanting anymore sorrow. Not for us, and certainly not for the people of Hillshire.

My heart lifted when every single one of my friends agreed with my statement. The first sign of hope, we can be the light in the dark that Volund wanted for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The city of Hillshire has fallen. But our heroes, our friends, are here with us to help lift the heartbroken people of Hillshire back up out of the darkness.**
> 
> **But Keres is still out there, and we see he's more than happy to destroy anything in his path to get to us. We can only hope that we're more prepared next time, right?**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! GUYS! I'M SUPER EXCITED! I joined in that Youtooz giveaway on Twitter, AND I WON!!!! I won a Ranboo Youtooz!!! WOOHOOO!!!! When it arrives, I'll be sure to add a picture of it in whatever chapter we're on at that time!**
> 
> **Thanks again for reading, for commenting and voting! I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	54. Ch. 54: Time

Privacy was a hard thing to come by before, but now it's a thing of the past.

Since the villagers of Hillshire joined us three days ago, they've been staying in our "bunker" as one of their miners called it?

Sticking two dozen or more villagers into one rapidly filling building was a bit much. But on the plus side, some of the farmers just wanted to work and forget about what happened.

Our farm grew by more than triple its previous size on the first day.

The privacy issue was in that they didn't understand the concept of closed doors. They just come right in, not even bothering to knock.

Nick all but surrendered his bedroom to Arius for the time being. He's now a permanent resident in Dream's room with Dream and I.

Much to Dream's chagrin on that because Nick then invades on his own privacy.

Now where does this affect me?

It affects me in that Nick and I can't use his room to have alone time, and Dream and I can't have alone time in his room. George and I can't in his room either, since for some reason the children from Hillshire really like his window view and enjoy running in and out of there.

So, our little relationship is a bit...testy currently?

It's hard to keep each man happy when we're restricted basically to one room. Each of them wants attention, and there's only so much time in the day with us trying to get houses up for the villagers. We don't even have time right now to focus on our original task of finding more information for getting home.

Dream's chest rose and fell steadily under my hand, his own hand lain lazily over mine. George was snug behind me, but unlike Dream and Nick he wasn't asleep.

Neither he nor I have gotten much sleep since the battle at Hillshire.

The memories of the battle, and the ones before during our imprisonment and escape from the Pillager city, rage too violently behind our closed eyelids.

George pressed a lazy kiss to my bare shoulder before cuddling closer. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"You need some too." I turned my head enough to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

George leaned over, kissing me gently before laying back down. "I'm trying. It's..."

"Hard."

George nodded into my shoulder, and I leaned a little more back into his embrace.

"We should talk about it." I reminded softly, since talking about it last time helped.

"When we have time." Of course. When we have time.

But when do we ever have free time now, with how we're trying to get the villagers settled into our home while we build their own homes?

"George-"

"Please, luv, I know. I just..." George sighed, cuddling impossibly closer and laying his face in the crook of my neck. "It feels like it's our fault."

Isn't it though? If I had killed Keres back then, would the surviving Pillagers have stormed Hillshire?

Would they have lost family? Would they have lost everything they ever knew? Friends, homes...

I didn't realize I was crying again until a thumb brushed over my cheek, wiping away my tears before I pulled away from Dream's shoulder to turn around and face George fully.

George tucked me against him, arms holding me tight as he tried to sooth the silent tears away.

It is our fault...it's my fault for not killing Keres...

*

I emptied stone out of the wall of furnaces we had made, placing it in a chest while I refilled the furnaces with more cobble.

Bad shot past me, snatching the stone and running off towards the slowly developing city across the river.

Bad is enjoying this a bit too much, considering the reason for why this is now our reality...

"Oh, come on, Sapdaddy." My blood boiled when I heard a voice drift my way from the bridge, looking over in time to see Nick standing with his back to me.

Is it wrong to say I'm disappointed Aster made it here from Hillshire?

"It's Sapnap, please stop calling me that." Nick corrected her as she moved beside him, laying an arm over his own.

I turned away, disgust bubbling in my stomach.

Four days they've been here, and it took Aster only two to begin this disgusting flirting with the guy that is supposed to...

A frown fell over my lips, even though I know he doesn't want anything with the female villager.

What if Nick starts to feel underappreciated again? What if he's unsatisfied, because our relationship is basically at a standstill now due to our newly hectic schedules?

What if Dream and George feel that way too? George, I doubt it because we still work around each other a lot since we're almost always in base.

But Dream...I only get to see Dream at nights before we go to bed...The least of all three of them...

I was pulled from my dreary thoughts when a hand fell heavily on my waist, turning around to meet Nick's gaze.

"Hey, you able to take a break?" Nick asked, hope in his eyes as he looked at the burning furnaces in front of me.

Well...Nick is still trying at least.

I left the furnaces to burn as Nick led me off towards the fishing hut that was surprisingly free of Villagers for the moment.

I did laugh when he locked the door behind us before caging me against the wall in mere seconds with a deep chuckle.

"Hi." Nick greeted me softly before I giggled with him.

His lips met mine in a gentle, much needed kiss as his hands fell from the wall to wrap his arms around me while my own went around his neck.

I'm sure Nick was as happy as I was that a villager had put a bed in here because he led me over to the bed before sitting and pulling me up onto his lap. Our lips never parting as we shared some much needed, and missed, alone time together.

Our lips moved slowly together, just taking the moment to enjoy it and in my case remind him how much I've missed this time with him as my hands kneaded at his shoulders.

I could feel him melting beneath me, shuddered breaths ghosting out of his lips over my own as his hands settled on my waist and squeezed.

Nick has definitely needed this time together.

Our lips parted only for his to move to my neck, licking and sucking gently just below my jaw and allowing me to stroke my hands up his neck into his hair.

He stopped and kissed me again, a bit more forceful and with a quiet whine when I teasingly leaned back to make him work for it.

Nick's teeth barely brushed against my lower lip and pulled when a loud bang startled us.

I winced when his teeth bit too hard, pulling away as his prior annoyance at the disturbance turned to immediate worry. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Nick asked, reaching up and cupping my face in his calloused but warm hands.

The bang didn't startle us as much the second time, obviously a villager likely knocking on the locked door.

I watched the way Nick's jaw set, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing to show me just how pissed he is that we're once again being denied the privacy that we need in our relationship.

"It's okay, Nick." I tried to sooth him as he shifted me off his lap, helping me up and softening for a moment as he looked down at my slowly swelling lip.

"Do you want me to get ice for it?"

"No, it's fine. It'll go away."

The villager knocked again, and I didn't have time to stop him from stomping over to the door and throwing it open with a loud shout at whomever dared interrupt us.

We need to finish getting them their homes built, so they will hopefully stop interrupting us in our own...

*

One of the new renovations that involved our own home was that Dream, back when he was still weak from the Withering, planned to build a bathroom beneath his room since the nearest one was halfway across the base.

At some point, he started it without even asking any of us for help. He just did it on his own, in secrecy almost.

George, Nick and I only found out that next day when we retreated after dinner to the room and saw Dream punch a button we hadn't noticed before at the end of the hallway towards his room.

A block slid back on the floor beside him, revealing a ladder going down that he quickly said was his own bathroom. It slid back closed once he was further down the ladder, a easy way of keeping the Villagers out.

Why hadn't we thought of making doors like that before?

Nick passed out first, followed closely after by George. I forced myself to stay awake to wait for Dream to join us, wanting to have some time with him since our time has been so rapidly declining with our newly busy schedules.

The new city needs to be finished already...

"Why're you still up?" I rolled over when Dream finally came through the curtains, a towel draped over his head as he dried his dirty blond hair.

"I was waiting for you." I answered, patting his spot in the bed for him to come lay down.

As soon as he did, I curled myself into his side while he laid his arm beneath the pillow under my head.

"Get some sleep, you've been working hard."

"Says the man who is not only building a city and defenses, but apparently secret bathrooms too." Dream chuckled softly at my response, laying his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes with a smile.

"I'm a busy man."

"Too busy for me?"

That earned his full attention, his head rolling to the side to stare me straight in the eyes.

"Never." Dream answered me firmly, his arm shifting beneath me and wrapping around me to pull me in closer.

My hand rested on his chest as it does every night, head on his shoulder as he settled back in his usual posture to sleep after a lazy kiss to my temple.

This...this isn't the time I wanted with him. This is just our typical end of the day...I wanted time with him that didn't involve our eyes being closed for hours on end.

I retracted my hand from his chest, and his eyes fluttered open once more to look over at me. "I was hoping for some different than just crawling in bed to sleep, Dream." I admitted quietly, a little hurt that he'd say he's never too busy for me only to then try to fall asleep right away.

"Beautiful, we're both tired. It's been another long day." Dream reminded me of what I already know.

But...we've had so little time together...

I pulled away, rolling away from him as a confused sound left him as I angled myself to crawl over towards George to sleep.

"Wait, don't be like this--"

"I wanted time with you, Dream. When we're awake, and not busy building a city for the people of Hillshire. Just one on one time like we had before all of this."

"I want that too, beautiful. But we're so busy and exhausted by the time the day is over. This is literally all I can muster by this point of the day." Dream was laid on his side with an arm stretched across the bed towards me in invitation when I glanced back at him.

My heart ached as I laid defiantly out of his reach. "You can't even try? Nick and George are trying."

"Nick and George aren't as busy as me."

"Then I guess you really are too busy for me." I rolled away from him further, cuddling myself into George's sleeping side.

I could feel the burn of Dream's eyes on my back, nearly feel the warmth of his hand still outstretched towards me on the bed.

"Beautiful?" I didn't cave in when he called to me gently, voice alone making my heart pang in hurt over how he can't muster enough energy even to give me five minutes of his day. Even to kiss me more than once a day.

After a minute of silence, I felt the bed shift. Turning my head just enough to glance his way out of the corner of my eye, his back was now facing me with his hand once stretched towards me fisting the hair at the back of his head.

Guilt mixed in with the hurt I already felt, not wanting him to feel the same longing I have. I've...missed my private moments with him. Our soft words, and our shared affection. But...he doesn't deserve to feel what I have.

He doesn't deserve to feel as rejected as he looks right now.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight..." My name followed the goodnight softly as he pulled the blankets up over him, watching as he pulled the pillow I had once been laying my head on around to his other side where I couldn't see.

I nearly crawled over to him, but George's arm shifted and cuddled me closer in his sleep. Stopping me from leaving his side.

The bed felt emptier than it had ever before that night.

*

"Do you want to take a break?" I looked up from leveling land for another house, brushing dirt from my face as I realized Arius was stood in front of me.

Arius...he hasn't come out of the base since he first arrived. He's been mourning the loss of many of his people and their previous home, so we've understood and let him be.

I agreed to his offer, happy to see him finally come out and see the work we've done so far.

We walked along the river in silence for a while, staying close to the safety of our home and his slowly rising city. As well as the iron golems that mysteriously showed up like two days into them being here with us...

"How are you?" I asked as he looked out over the widest part of the river where a plethora of fish swam happily, the fishing hut just across the way from us with some villagers sitting on the deck fishing from it.

"I am doing better, thanks to the efforts of your family. I've heard you're struggling with the weight of these new changes." Arius admitted, catching me off guard since as far as I know, only George is aware of that.

George and I haven't yet discussed it, either. It's just laying on a backburner waiting to start. A conversation that needs to happen but hasn't yet.

"Who told you that?"

"Dream has been to visit me each day. He came to visit earlier today, and he seemed more troubled than usual." Of course, it would be Dream...

"I thought you were referring to something our than my depreciating relationship with Dream."

"I know you hold much guilt over what happened as well. You're not alone, he feels it as well, as do I." I turned to face him as a frown fell over his calm.

"What do you two have to feel guilty about? If I had killed Keres back then-"

"Then someone else would have taken his place, and likely done the same as him." Arius cut me off sharply, meeting my eye. "We were foolish to forget they would be back eventually, and we suffered the consequences."

My throat tightened with the urge to cry once more as the memory of Volund throwing the TNT towards us, breaking the portal and saving his people while sacrificing himself played behind my eyes.

The boom of TNT and fireballs still echoed in my mind, the smell of burning buildings still stung my nose.

How am I supposed to believe that it wasn't our fault? That it wasn't my fault for not killing Keres before?

"Have you talked to your family about these feelings you've been having?" Arius asked as I fought viciously against the urge to cry over the devastation that feels caused by me.

"No. George and I have acknowledged it, but we haven't had time to talk about it." I answered truthfully, looking down towards the bridge to see said man crossing it with a few villagers.

"It would be wise to talk. The more you bottle up, the bigger the eventual explosion when it becomes too much." Trust me, I know that already.

"I wanted to talk to Dream, I wanted to have some one-on-one time with him, but he's too busy for me these days." I admitted bitterly, heart still aching with the memory of how we ended last night.

But how can I blame him? His work to get the villagers settled in and defenses prepared in case the Pillagers come back is more important.

"He told me about last night. His heart was heavy this morning." More guilt laid over me with Arius' revelation, and I wanted to leave and go back to work to try to work through the guilt like I've been all morning. "He's struggling too, just as you."

"It's Dream, Dream doesn't struggle. He's stronger than that."

"You'd be surprised. All leaders have their struggles, we all must bear the added weight of trying to make the best decisions for our people. Even if it means sacrificing ourselves in the process." I turned back towards Arius at his words, confused.

"What do you mean? How is he sacrificing himself for us?" I asked, even more confused when he offered me a somber smile.

"You." Arius pointed towards me, only fueling my confusion. "Your friends, your family. He feels immense guilt for what happened, just as I do. He feels the pressure of knowing he couldn't win against the Pillagers, and he feels guilt for not doing more."

"But..." Is this true? Is Dream really...is he really feeling this way over a war that wasn't his fault? That was lost before we could even blink?

That wasn't even caused by him?

"We try our best to provide the best for our people that we can, and when we realize our best wasn't enough...it's shattering." Arius admitted quietly, looking away from me and towards the water. "Knowing we weren't enough is devastating."

"But...you both have done enough. It wasn't your fault what happened to Hillshire anymore than it was his." I argued since there was truly no way to stop Keres from storming the city.

"I know. But to see your best friend in the whole wide world sacrifice himself in your stay, sacrifice himself so that everyone else can escape, and not be able to stop him? I was prepared to leave this world for my people, for you and yours."

"Volund went out the way he wanted to. He went out doing what he loved, which was defending those he loved and the home he loved."

"And I am happy that he got his one last grand battle, but my heart is heavy with the knowledge it shouldn't have had to happen. Just as Dream's is heavy with guilt and worry of the possibility of losing one of you as we did Volund and many others."

My heart clenched painfully hard in my chest, vision blurring as I didn't see how Dream has been carrying such a heavy burden due to my own guilt, grief and attempts to forget in the day to day.

"He still cares for you. He feels guilty for letting you feel neglect, but he wants to protect you more than let himself heal in your embrace as he should." Arius revealed gently, one of his hands falling onto my shoulder as I looked down at the waters with him.

Dream is working himself into the ground as punishment for what happened. He's pulling away from me as a way to...what to protect me? To focus on defenses to protect me and the others?

I need to go find him. I need to go talk to him.

"He's in the base, if you want to see him." Arius seemed to be on the same track of mind as me, and I thanked him before nearly sprinting for the bridge to go find the man that's been suffering as much, if not more than me.

It took me a while of searching around the base, nearly an hour passing before I remembered he had done a hidden doorway for his bathroom. Maybe he has other hidden passages in his room that I never noticed.

I scoured the walls of his bedroom with a fine eye, before noticing a stone button that blended in with the stone brick walls near his couch.

Upon pressing it, the blocks below it slid back with a quiet clunk and clicking before showing me another ladder going down. Just like he had done with his private bathroom.

Hopefully, he's down there.

Climbing down the ladder, my jaw nearly dropped when the room I entered was lined with a massive map covering the walls. Multiple maps pushed together covering every inch of the walls of a room lit from hanging lanterns above.

Near the end was a table and chest, at which Dream was hunched over papers and oblivious to my entrance.

I looked at the maps on the walls as I walked towards him, amazed by the detail. Is this...are these maps of our area? That's a path from our base to Hillshire...

How long has Dream had this room? This looks like it had to have taken a long time to make all these maps and then frame them on the walls to match their corresponding ones.

Dream only noticed me when I was stood in front of the table he was hunched over. Forgetting whatever he was doing as he gaped at me in surprise.

"How?" Of course, the first thing he says is to ask how I found his secret room.

"I scoured the walls for any more buttons like the one you did for your bathroom." I admitted, his eyes rolling at me before he moved around the table to stand beside me. "I was looking for you."

"Didn't think you'd want to talk to me after last night." That stung...the bitterness to his words was like dumping ice water over your head. It stings briefly but ultimately leaves you cold.

"I talked to Arius. He came and found me while I was working." I revealed, leaning back on the edge of the cluttered table when he did so.

"He went outside?"

"Yeah. He was worried about me, and about you." I paid attention to the way his jaw set, but he otherwise masked his feelings about likely knowing Arius told me everything. "I'm sorry about last night." I admitted softly, earning his eye once more.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong; you were just disappointed. You-"

"I shouldn't have punished you for wanting some space, Dream. You...we're both going through a lot right now. We handle it differently, and I was letting my feelings blind me from the fact that you're going through a lot to." I surmised as his eyes softened before he sighed.

"He shouldn't have put that on you."

"Why not? Do you not want me to help?"

"No. I mean, yes. I—" Dream cut off with a frustrated groan, swiping his hand over the table and scattering papers to flutter away.

I let him have a minute of silence to collect himself before speaking up. "I've felt guilty too, Dream. I keep thinking...if I had killed him back at their city, Hillshire would still be there. Volund would still be alive, all the lost villagers would be. All that happened might not have happened."

"It's not on you. Those Pillager bastards would have come back eventually." Dream grumbled, words laced with hatred for the scum that hurt us and our friends.

"So then why is it on you?" I asked, meeting his gaze briefly before he looked away.

"How am I supposed to protect you against an entire army that wiped out a whole city? I couldn't even help them, how the fuck am I supposed to help you guys?" Dream questioned angrily, frustration rolling off his shoulders as I scooted closer to him.

"This isn't just on you, Dream. We all work together, so stop punishing yourself." I whispered, reaching up and squeezing his shoulder. I smiled when he melted for just a second, before pulling away.

"I wasn't fast enough to save Hillshire, but I can work right now to keep you guys safe until we get home. I'm not...I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you or George to go through what they did to you before. I-" I silenced Dream by standing and hugging myself into him.

He stayed stock still in front of me for a moment, arms not wrapping around me like usual before I felt his shoulder sag and his arms slowly encircle my waist.

"How do I deserve to be happy when all those villagers lost their homes, their friends and family?" Dream questioned after a minute of just hugging me back.

"Because you work hard, and you did nothing wrong. You don't deserve punishment for something that wasn't your fault, Dream. You deserve to be happy as much as the rest of us." I answered him quietly, feeling his chin come to rest on top of my head.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. You deserve more than what I can provide, in fact." I was met with a pull against him at that response.

"I don't want anything else, or more. I just...I just want to keep you safe and happy. I failed at both of-"

Dream was silenced once more when I tilted my head and pressed my lips to his to end his negativity. A strange noise came up from his throat, before he leaned down and kissed me back.

"If you want me to be happy," I began as I pulled back from the kiss. "Then please, talk to me. Don't torment yourself and suffer in silence. Don't put your mask up against me, or your brothers for that matter. Let me help you like you've done for the rest of us." I pled as his hands rose from my waist to cup my face.

"You're going through stuff too, beautiful."

"Exactly." I covered one of his hands with my own. "So, who better to understand and help, hm?" Dream cracked the smallest smile in response to my answer. A pitiful smile for him, but an attempt none the less.

I let him kiss me again, a soft kiss mixed with self-pity and apology. But I'll help him with his guilt and grief as I'm sure he'll help me with mine.

"Dream-"

"Clay." I blinked up at him when he cut me off, confused. "You learned what Nick's name was a while ago. I want you to know how much I really do care about you. So...I want you to call me by my actual name too." Dream revealed with a soft smile down at me that melted my heart.

A smile wormed its way over my own lips as I giggled in response. "Clay. Okay...it might take me a while to get used to." I admitted with another giggle as he kissed my forehead.

"We have time. I'm never too busy for you, remember." I hugged myself tight into the man that always melts my heart with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Communication is always key, isn't it? We talked it out with Dream, oh right he gave us his name now. We talked it out with Clay.**
> 
> **That was a bit of an angsty chapter, and not just for us but for a lot of us here. We're seeing that not just the people of Hillshire are upset by what happened.**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! It's late, I'm nearly falling asleep as I type this Authors note. So I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	55. Ch. 55: Time For Us

My eyes glided over the master work laid on the walls of the room, vaguely putting what's on the map together with what I know in my head.

A frown fell over my lips when I glanced over where Hillshire was, which was marked with an angry red X that even tore the paper as a show of how angry Dream—Clay. How angry Clay was when he marked it as gone.

Speak of the devil, his lips brushed against my neck and distracted me from trying to have any negative thoughts.

Clay had me sitting on his lap, cradling me against him to make up for the lack of time we've had with each other with our recently busy schedules.

His fingertips sent chills across my skin when he brushed aside my shirt from my shoulder, latching his lips onto my newly exposed skin near the nape of my neck and sucking gently.

I leaned back into him as his arm came back around my waist, running my own hand over his on my stomach.

Clay's never had an issue with showing his affection, but I know he prefers it in privacy since he wants to give me his undivided attention.

His lips popped off where I'm sure he's likely marked my skin with a red hickey, before chuckling against the shell of my ear and kissing my earlobe. "See, it's under your shirt. Out of sight." Clay purred as he fixed my shirt, chills running across my skin at the warmth of his breath against my ear.

"How long have you been working on these?" I asked, gesturing towards the maps covering the walls around us.

"Since I first got here." That long? How have we never known?

Clay stopped me from whatever I wanted to say next by lifting me, making me squeal at how effortless it is for him to do this, and turning me to face him on his lap.

His lips were curled into a prideful smirk as I narrowed my eyes on him. "You act like I'm gonna break you." Clay mused as I folded my arms over his shoulders, raising my hands to thread my fingers into his hair.

"You're a gentle giant, who loves to flaunt his strength on a girl much smaller than you." I corrected him, giggling when he laughed at me.

"Maybe I just wanted you to face me, so I could mark you up where you can actually see it this time."

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

Clay lifted one of my hands from his head, lowering it down to his mouth and kissing each of my knuckles as I watched him.

"I'm sorry you felt neglected because of me." Clay said as he moved down to my inner wrist, his eyes never leaving mine.

My heart thumped in my chest as he kissed my wrist, and I forgot for a moment what he was talking about as I basked in his adoration. "You've been busy."

"That's not an excuse." Clay spoke up, letting my wrist go to lean in closer to me.

My eyes fluttered shut when he dipped in, his lips brushing against mine before I kissed him back eagerly.

"You deserve to feel loved and appreciated. I let myself believe that I didn't deserve you, and let you feel neglected instead." Clay said against my lips when we barely parted.

When he tried to kiss me again, I pulled back. "It's not your fault, Clay." I noticed the way his body went a little laxer at my use of his name, fighting off the smile because this is important. "I should have asked if something was going on instead of getting frustrated so quickly and taking it out on you."

Clay's eyes fluttered shut, sighing through his nose as a sign to me that he really doesn't want to go back to this discussion so soon. "You just wanted a little more time with me. That's something I should have given you instead of the excuse that I'm tired."

"Clay-"

"Let's finish that talk later, please? I'd really rather make up for those missed opportunities." One of Clay's hands cradled my jaw, and I leaned into his embrace and earned a rumbling chuckle out of him.

"We're coming back to it."

"I know, I know, my queen." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked cheekily in return.

*

The villagers are slowly moving out to their new homes, but we're only just nearing the halfway point on houses for each of them.

Either way, it feels good to feel less crowded in our own home.

I watched as Bad tossed wood into the fireplace with a happy smile, sitting down on the floor with Rat and Pippet while my sides were flanked by George and Nick.

We all finally have a moment to sit and relax together, since the Villagers are busy with something in the new Great Hall we had finished building for them today. Arius joined them, surprisingly since he's still mourning.

They want their privacy for whatever they're doing, and we're happy to give them that. We want our own as well.

"This feels nice." Tubbo mused happily, sitting on the other end of our large couch with Tommy beside him playing a card game with Wilbur.

On Wilbur's other side, Techno was polishing his axe with a rag contently.

Dream blocked my view of the fire for a moment, and I sighed when I was hefted up before he took my seat and set me back down on his lap. "You could have asked."

"I knew you'd say it's fine." As if there isn't still room elsewhere on the couch for him. He just wanted to flex again.

Clay's fine with me using his name, but only in privacy. He's not ready for the rest of the group to know his name yet, which is fine. It's his decision and his choice when he wants to share that part of himself with them.

"It feels like it's been a long time since we've all sat down for longer than daily meals." Wilbur chirped as I looked over to his card game with Tommy.

Tommy slapped a card down aggressively, and I bit back a snort at how he's actually being somewhat calm. Well, enough not to scream and shout as is his usual.

Nick's reading one of his many books, which I finally realized were fictional action adventures with pictures thrown in every few pages.

George was content just to sit and relax and not focus on our work we've been doing, same as me.

Relaxing family time is nice. It's something we've desperately needed, especially after the long week we've had since the battle at Hillshire.

I joined in on the card game with Wilbur and Tommy before I realized Dream was asleep behind me. The only way I knew was because his mask brushed against the back of my neck. It startled me briefly, since I know Dream doesn't want the rest of the group knowing about what goes on behind closed doors.

But when I paid attention and noticed his steady breathing, I realized he was out.

"Is he asleep?" Bad asked, laying with Rat on his lap on the floor by the fire.

"I think so." I answered, passing a card over Nick to put on the pile.

"Wow, he never falls asleep this early." Techno finally spoke since joining all of us on the couch.

"We've all been working hard this week." George reminded as I gently shifted to not wake Dream but also move his face to my shoulder where he should be more comfortable.

"Old men always fall asleep first." Tommy laughed at his own joke, until Tubbo reminded him one day he's gonna be an old man. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"SHH!"

Fortunately, Dream didn't wake up from the loudness that is our youngest group member. All he did was squeeze an arm tighter around my waist for a moment before relaxing again.

Just like at night if I try to get up or move for any reason away from him while we're sleeping.

We sat and relaxed for about another hour before the Villagers that were still residing inside our base with us started to return, so we all finished up our little family time as well to go get ready for bed.

It took me and George to get Dream up, while Nick laughed and went back into the bedroom. No help to us whatsoever.

As soon as we were inside our shared room, and Clay's back hit the bed, he was out again though.

"He's really working himself to the point of break." George muttered, frowning as I pulled the blankets up over Clay.

"That's normal for him." Nick brushed it off, not as bothered by Clay's exhaustion as we are.

"Him falling asleep right after dinner and before he even gets a shower isn't normal." I corrected Nick since Clay's new routine involved a shower in his own bathroom each night before bed.

"It's been a long week." Nick laid back on the bed, stretching his arms over his head. "He's fine, don't worry so much."

Nick is right, it has been a long week. Maybe Clay's overworking is finally catching up to him, and he just needs some extra sleep.

Nick held an arm out toward me, and I giggled softly before crawling over to cuddle him as he's silently asking me to.

No sooner than I was in his arms did he kiss me and sigh happily as I laid down with my head on his shoulder.

George moved up behind me, spooning me as he does every night and pressing a kiss to the side of my neck.

Settled in with the boys, I was ready to sleep when a squeak came from the man behind me. "What?" Nick asked, voice groggy with sleep just out of reach.

"Where did this come from?" I turned my head to look back at George, but felt his fingers brush my collar down from my neck.

Oh...I forgot about the hickey Clay gave me yesterday...

"What?" Nick asked again, more irritated as he sat up a little.

"I thought only I give you hickeys?" I sighed, laying my face into Nick's shoulder as I waited for the inevitable competitiveness that the boys get over me.

Nick's strangled whine told me enough that he was as irritated by it as George.

Thanks for not hiding it somewhere else, Clay...

"That's not fair, they can mark you, but I can't?!" Nick snapped, pulling my face up out of his shoulder.

"I did it on accident the only time I did!"

"You did it plain as day on my neck."

"What the fuck?!"

Ugh, so much for sleeping so soon.

I just laid between them and accepted the inevitable, mildly surprised that they didn't wake Clay as they argued over my shoulder about boundaries and how George and Clay got to give me hickeys, but Nick didn't.

"You gave her a fat lip the other day!"

"On accident! The villagers interrupted us! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Sure the horny teddy bear side of you didn't interrupt?"

I had to hold Nick's arm down when he growled low in his throat and tried to reach for George.

"Stop it! What did we say about the jealousy issue?" I questioned the quarreling brats on either side of me.

I was met with silence as they glared each other down, the only acknowledgement I got being each of them squeezing me where their arms were around me.

"If you two are going to be brats about sharing, then I'll just remove myself from this equation." I sat up, but as soon as I moved to get away and crawl over to Clay since he's not fallen prey to this childishness, I was snatched back down into the space between them by both their arms. "Boys!"

"We'll stop."

"Please, don't get up."

I struggled against their hold anyways, trying to get free but they're obviously much stronger than me.

"I haven't got to kiss you more than once or twice a day recently, sweetheart." I stopped struggling when George put that out, at the way his voice softened from the annoyance of before.

"And I've never even given you a hickey like those two." Nick interjected, his own voice softening as my heart softened as well.

It wasn't so much that they were jealous that Clay gave it to me, it was that they were jealous that Clay got time to do it during this busy time in our lives.

"Oh, please. You make out with her regularly."

"You get to spoon her every single night, I don't even-"

"Stop. Don't start again." I stopped them this time before they could start up again. "If you guys want more time with me, then we need to figure out our schedules. We've been busy, but we need to set time aside in our days for each other." I admitted since we can't keep going like this.

We can't keep running ourselves into the ground building this city for the Villagers. We need to set aside time for us, for our individual needs. Other than just laying in bed together to sleep each night.

"I think that's a good idea." Nick admitted softly, laying me back into the same position I had been in before.

George spooned me from behind again. "I agree. We need time for us, just like...we need time to have those talks." George reminded me of the talk about our trauma over what happened at Hillshire.

"Do you guys want to do it tonight? Or do you have time tomorrow?" I asked as I could still stay awake another hour if they want.

"We could talk tonight." George offered, Nick humming in agreement.

Good, the sooner we start letting ourselves work through our trauma, the better.

George and Nick both cuddled in closer to me as I started it off, feeling better just being between them like this while I finally get out all my guilt and sorrow.

*

"How is a wall going to stop them from blowing it up like we burned theirs down?" Techno stood across the table from me as we looked down at blueprints and schematics that Dream had been working on.

"The inside of the wall will be hollow, and we can rig it with traps. I'm trying to figure out if there is a sturdier material than stone bricks also." Dream answered, stood off to my side with his palms flat against the table.

"Traps like we did with our portal?" Techno asked, incredulous of the news.

"Something similar. I was thinking of multi-layered walls with different traps. They can't attack by sea again since we're inland now. So, if they find us, they'll have to go through the walls first before they can do any real damage." Dream explained as I looked over his schematics.

He had worked on these down in his office, as he called it. I'm still the only one other than himself who knows about it.

I'm kind of surprised Techno doesn't, as he and Dream strategize frequently. Like right now.

"Anything from the scouter villagers?" Dream drew me out of my thoughts about his highly detailed schematics, looking up at him.

"They've seen nothing. They want to build guard towers, if we have a design they could use since they never had them in Hillshire." I revealed and turned to Techno when he snorted.

"They lived on top of a hill; they already had the high ground." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"I'll design something with George." Dream ignored Techno and kept focused. "Have their miners gotten to work yet?"

"Yeah, Sap's with them today helping."

"Wow, I'm surprised he wouldn't be out helping round up some livestock for the shepherd."

"I'm pretty sure that villager Aster nearly dragged him by the belt down to the mines."

My eyes snapped to Techno at the words he interjected with, narrowing at the news. "What?"

"The one that's always looking ready to jump his bones? Aster, right? I don't care enough half the time to memorize their names." Techno waved a hand dismissively at the discussion as I felt my blood begin boiling in my veins.

I could feel Dream's eyes on me as I tried my best to quell my annoyance with the one villager I genuinely am disappointed followed from Hillshire.

When we broke from our meeting, I was stopped from heading right for the mines when Clay's hand closed around my wrist and pulled me towards his bedroom door. "Relax. It's Nick, you know he only has eyes for you." Clay tried to sooth my annoyance as soon as the door closed behind us.

"I know, I'm not worried about Nick. I don't care for Aster, because in case you didn't know she's pretty forceful." I admitted, as she kissed Nick way back at Hillshire and now is still trying to woo him.

"Have you seen Nick and her side by side? I don't think she can force him into anything." Clay pushed his mask aside to look me in the eye. "Don't worry." Clay's hand came up to cup my cheek.

My annoyance started to taper off at the stroke of his calloused thumb over my cheek. This isn't fair, it shouldn't be so easy for him to calm me just by holding me like this.

Clay further relaxed me by kissing me before offering to go on a walk together through what's done of the city so we can talk while make sure everything's going fine out there.

The biggest surprise of the day came when his hand found mine as we walked out of his bedroom, fingers interlacing with mine.

My heart skipped, instantly happier with not only the affectionate gesture but the fact he's willing to do this out in the open.

Crossing the field of our base and walking out onto the bridge that some of the villagers have started to turn to stone, he and I looked up at the fishery that was built just past the bridge.

"I'm pretty sure they're getting an upgrade from what they had back in Hillshire now." Clay mused as we passed the building that had a dock stretched out onto the river.

"Have you seen how some of the children are trying to do jobs of their own now?" I asked, motioning towards one such as he ran past us with a fishing rod.

"Arius says they grow fast." We laughed as we continued past many of the new houses lining the main street that led to the town square.

His hand squeezed mine and pulled me out of the way as a shepherd herded some cows by, and I smiled up at his mask as he no doubt smiled in return.

"Thank you, my knight."

"Oh, come on, I'm not your king yet?"

I laughed with him as we stopped at the golden bell that marked the main square. A few villagers ambling around with their own tasks around us.

"Maybe we need an actual throne room before we can think about crowning a king." I teased him, smiling innocently up at him when his eyes narrowed behind the mask.

"I'll remember that then. Adding build a throne room to my to do list." I laughed again before he started to lead me towards the great hall.

It's bigger than the last one, a request by the villagers. Clay thinks they plan to repopulate, so they wanted to plan for that by making things bigger.

It would be wise, considering all those lost back at Hillshire.

"Have they thought of a name yet?" I asked, looking up at the massive stone building with spruce shutters closed over the multicolored windows.

"Not yet. I don't really want to offer any suggestions, either. It's not like we'll be here forever with them." That's true...

Eventually, when we learn how to, we're going to leave this place and go back to our original homes. All that we've built for the people of Hillshire, and even our current home, will be theirs to watch over and do with as they please.

"Aw, aren't you two cute!" I looked back as Bad's voice interrupted my thoughts, the shadowy man walking up to us with his bag in front of him and a massive smile. "I've never seen you hold hands before!"

Clay's hand immediately let go of mine, and my heart sank at how he'd so quickly act like it was nothing.

"What're you up to, Bad?" Dream changed the subject away from us.

"I'm helping with some more houses. We finally finished the last one for the villagers that were still living inside with us, but they want more for some reason." Bad shrugged as Dream looked down at me.

I saw his eyebrows raise behind his mask and laughed as I realized he was right. They do want to expand their population.

We snickered as Bad looked at us in confusion. "What? What did I say?" Bad asked, genuine confusion only making the childish giggling worse.

"They want to start repopulation, Bad. They need more houses so their kids can move out into them one day and then have kids of their own." Bad screeched out an inappropriate at Dream's revelation, and I just laughed as Bad finally realized the truth.

"Did you think they'd all just cram into one house?"

"NO!"

"Soon there's gonna be the little pitter patter of children's feet running around on these streets."

"...aww, that's actually really cute."

Bad left us when Dream ruined the cuteness moment by reminding that they have to have sex first before that, Bad's screeching echoing out through the city as I laughed with Dream.

"You're an asshole."

"Eh, he'll get over it."

We continued our walk, and Clay's hand once again took mine and laced our fingers together.

"So, I heard from George about last night. About your talk with them." Clay revealed as we passed by Arius' new house that he hasn't yet moved into.

"It was about time it happened." I shrugged, glad that we talked it out. But at the same time...

I feel better, I do. But I still feel like I could have done more. I still feel like I should have killed Keres when I had the chance. I still feel like it's my fault we lost Volund, it's my fault we lost Hillshire.

"Hey, come back to me." I hadn't realized I drifted off in my thoughts until Clay lifted my hand and pulled me in to drape his arm over my shoulder. "It was a start, but I can see there's still more work to be done."

"Yeah..." I agreed softly, looking up to meet his soft gaze on me.

"It takes time, don't push yourself if you're not ready."

"I know. Thank you, Clay." The way his eyes always light up when I use his name makes my heart flutter and warm every time.

He looked around briefly before pulling me around a house and pushing his mask aside.

I laughed when he immediately dipped down and kissed me. "Is this because of your name?" I teased, helping him reposition his mask.

"I think you know."

"Hm, I don't think I do." Clay squeezed a hand over my waist, making me laugh as he playfully mocked my own laughter.

"Keep it up, brat." Chills ran over my skin at that name again, looking up to meet his playful gaze that was narrowed on me.

"What're you gonna do?" I taunt him anyways, curiosity too high to resist.

Clay then proceeded to cage me in against the side of the stone brick building, one of his arms pressed to the wall above my head as he hovered over me like I'm his prey he's been hunting for.

"Want to say that again, beautiful?" Clay's voice was a low, warm timber that sent shivers over my entire body. His other hand moved behind me, pressing against my lower back and pulling me in closer to his body.

My hands itched to reach up and push his mask aside again, to see his full face as he stares down at me with those warm, emerald eyes of his that are laced with taunting.

I nearly did, if not for a shout from nearby causing everything to come to a stuttering halt. Just as my fingers grazed the back of Clay's head where his mask is strapped on.

Clay gently pulled away from me, and I frowned when he sighed and switched back to the leader that everyone needs. Instead of the man that I wanted to kiss right then and see what he was going to do.

"Let's go see what's going on, then we can continue that." Clay offered, pulling me away from the wall he had previously had me pressed to.

"I'll hold you to that." I said before we moved back out onto the streets of the new city to investigate.

I regretted investigating when the reason for the shout ran past us. Egil, the cartographer from Hillshire, ushered children away with rapid warnings not to go back near Aster.

What did Aster do?

When we walked down the street towards the building that housed the entrance to the mine with her workshop right next door, my blood ran hot again when I saw what she was doing.

Nick was stood with his side to us, giving us clear view of Aster's hands on the loops of his waistband. Holding his belt and smiling up at him a smile that I was tempted to go wipe off her face.

Nick's arms were folded over his chest, so at least he wasn't touching her, but she was still too close. She was breaking boundaries that she shouldn't risk breaking.

Dream sighed beside me, continuing forward to hopefully break up whatever Aster is playing at with Nick.

"Come on, don't you want to be the center of a girl's attention at all times?" When we got close enough to hear that, and I saw the way Nick's shoulders tensed at her words, I tried to lunge for her hands on him.

But Dream's arm immediately swung out and grabbed me before I could do any damage to the pestilent villager that should have stayed back at their raided city.

Nick's head turned enough to notice us, and his brow furrowed for a moment before he took the chance and brushed Aster's hands off him. "I'm pretty happy with the girl I've got, I don't want to downgrade." Nick said to Aster before walking away from her and to us.

That should have made me feel better, how quickly he brushed her off and even called her a downgrade compared to me.

But the fact that Aster didn't back down made it impossible for me to be happy just yet.

"Come on, you don't want to feel like a King for once? You want to be with someone who would open their legs for two other guys before you?" Aster said as she reached for Nick again.

This time, I didn't have to even try to lunge for her.

Nick immediately rounded and grabbed her wrist tightly, pushing her back a step. "If you insult her again, you can forget even having a home here in this city. She is a queen, YOUR fucking queen! So, you fucking show her some respect!" Nick snapped furiously at Aster before shoving her back from him and turning back around towards us.

As Nick started to walk past us, one of his arms came around my side with Dream's and they started to lead me away from the vile villager.

If I ever doubted Nick's loyalty before, there's no doubt now. Aster pissed off my teddy bear, and he showed how he'll pick me over her any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ooh, our protective teddy bear is pissed. Aster felt his fiery temper at last! Plus, a decently fluffy chapter with Clay too!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm keeping this authors note short since I gotta go to work and waited till last second to edit this. Thanks again, I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	56. Ch. 56: Possessive

The city's buildings are complete, now for the big task of the walls that Dream and Techno have planned out.

Fortunately, that means our free time has started to return a bit. Which is much needed, considering Aster's words to Nick the other day dealt some damage that I'm working to fix.

Nick was pissed, rightfully so. But...he also started to have some doubts. In that he thought he was the last choice, as Aster rudely lied to him.

Poor timing in that we hadn't yet finished our talks from the night before that whole scene in the city.

Nick has been...distant for the last day. He's still the same with everything else, but with our relationship...

It's like he's not trying. Like he's just letting me do everything but doesn't have the energy to do or ask for things like before.

I want to have Aster exiled from the city. Clay says no, even though he's as pissed off by this as I am. Maybe more, considering Nick is his brother and all.

"Nick?" I knocked on his bedroom door, to no answer. Opening it, I was met with an empty room.

Where is he now? We've all taken the day for rest since we finished the cities main buildings and all. We needed a day for ourselves.

"He's in the library." Of course, Wilbur would know. I turned to the man as he walked past with an apple in his hand, waving back at me in his stroll.

I made my way up to the library, where Nick indeed was laying on one of the couches with a book on his lap and his head relaxed against the armrest.

"Nick?" His head turned enough to look back at me, before scooting in further on the couch almost like an invitation.

I walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch that he freed up for me. "Hi." Nick greeted, once more paying attention to his book.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly, earning his attention by slowly reaching for the book and taking it to put it on the couch.

"What's up?" Nick asked, not even bothering to try to mask his annoyance that I'd take his book from him. His eyes closing with almost acceptance.

"Are you...are you like, unhappy with this arrangement, now?" I asked, ripping the band aid off.

Nick's eyes snapped open at that, sitting up. "What? No, I'm not..." Nick trailed off to a sigh when he saw me watching him.

"Then what's wrong? Is this still about the Aster thing?" I asked, scooting in closer as he shifted around to give me more room to join him.

Nick laid his arms on his knees after pulling his legs up to give me room. "Darlin', I didn't agree with anything she said. But...it kind of does feel like I'm last choice for you." Nick admitted, putting up no fight for this talk.

"You're not, Nick. If I make you feel that way-"

"You kissed Dream first, you hugged George first, you let both of them give you a hickey when I haven't even gotten the chance."

"I made out with you first. I gave you the first massages, I got jealous over you. I got hurt when you took back what you said in the Nether." I met each of his arguments with proof otherwise.

A blush stained his cheeks at the first one. "I was the first one you made out with?" Nick asked, voice genuinely shocked.

"Yes. You were also my first choice to kiss since Clay kissed me in a spur of the moment. I chose to kiss you, Nick." I reminded him of that day. That day that even though it turned so bad so quick, was kind of the beginning of our feelings for each other changing.

Nick was silent for a moment, leaning back into the arm rest of the couch and running his hands over his face.

"Nick, you know me. I would never put any of you last. I would never want you to feel unappreciated like that." I whispered, scooting closer to him to take one of his hands from his blushing face.

Nick's eyes drifted shut when I replaced his hand with mine, fingers brushing over his cheek gently and smiling when he leaned into my touch. "I...I'm sorry, darlin'. I just...got too deep into my own feelings."

"It's okay, teddy bear. I just want you to know she's wrong. That I wouldn't do that to you."

Nick's arms came around my waist, pulling me over onto his lap and hugging me close while laying his face on my shoulder. "It's hard for me to acknowledge that you want me as much as them, when they're better than me." I pulled away at his insult upon himself.

"You are just as good as them, stop it." I warned him as he frowned at me pulling out of his cuddle. "Don't you ever think any less of yourself just because some slutty villager says a few words." Nick laughed this time at my insult upon Aster.

"You really don't like her!"

"No! I don't! She had her hands on you and kept acting like she deserved you!"

Nick just laughed at me, and I let him since it's nice to see him feeling better after his self-doubting for a day. I set my hands on his shoulder and rubbed slowly while he enjoyed himself.

Once his laughter tapered down to some chuckles, I noticed the way his smile was now a teasing smirk. "You were jealous that she was touching me?" Nick asked, voice airy from his laughter but deeply warm.

I settled back onto his legs, letting my hands drift down his shoulders towards his arms. "Well, she had no right."

Nick quirked an eyebrow before settling his hands on my hips. "Oh, yeah? Well, you definitely have the right to." Nick nodded towards my hands that came to rest over his biceps. "Was it the fact she had me by my belt?"

I rolled my eyes at the Cheshire grin that spread over Nick's lips, moving my hands to his chest and stopping him from leaning in closer to me. "Okay, calm, horny teddy bear." I teased him back, smiling despite the topic.

"Come on." Nick leaned up despite my attempts to stop him with my hands on his chest. "Let me have this one, please?" Nick asked me softly, his voice warm and alluring. It felt like a request from a devil.

A handsome, teasing devil with soft lips that I would love to kiss and who was moving one of my hands down from his chest.

My captivation fell away when he closed the hand he was holding of mine around his belt buckle and leaned back with his arms stretched out on the back of the couch and a smug grin.

"Okay, you pervert! I see what you did there!" Nick laughed as I narrowed my eyes on him for abusing my attraction to him to amuse himself.

"What? I just gave you what you got jealous over!" Nick said through his laughter, but I figured out a way to stop the laughter.

His laughter caught in his throat when I pulled him forward by his buckle, raising a brow teasingly at him as he stared back at me. "Then I guess I can get up now, can't I?" I teased before throwing my knee over his leg and standing up from the couch.

I wasn't surprised when almost as soon as I was on my feet, Nick's hands caught my hips and pulled me right back down until my back was pressed against his chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

Now the way his words came out, a husky purr against the back of my neck, made my breath hitch in my throat this time. The way his hands were nearly possessive in keeping me from leaving, and the warmth of his breath fanning over my skin.

"You can't just pull on me like that and not expect me to pull back, darlin'." Nick purred, and for emphasis pulled me impossibly closer to his body.

"You started it, teddy bear." I turned my head enough to look back at him out of the corner of my eye.

Nick met my gaze with a small smile before he brushed my shirt down much like the way Clay did the other day.

"Maybe I should show the others what happens when you tease me, then. Give you some reminders when you look in the mirror." Nick offered, and before I could even try to get a word out, he laved his tongue across the nape of my neck before latching on with his lips.

I squeaked as his beard scratched and tickled at my skin, but otherwise wasn't able to do much to stop his possessiveness.

But I don't want to be outdone, either.

When Nick was done sucking a hickey into my neck, I turned around to face him and nudged him back into the couch fully. "Two can play that game, you know." I hummed, smiling as he raised a brow at me but otherwise relaxed.

Relaxed until I leaned in and kissed his cheek before lowering to his neck.

If I thought his grip on my waist was tight before, it was double that as I tried my hand at sucking a mark into his collar bone.

Plain in sight if Aster sees Nick at all while he has it.

*

"I can see you two had a nice chat today." Clay remarked later that night when we were getting settled in for bed.

George rolled his eyes when he saw Nick's neck as he changed shirts but pouted when he cuddled up with me and saw the back of my neck. "I'm glad you talked and all but be a little more discreet." George lectured, brushing a finger over my neck as I giggled, and Nick joined me.

"She grabbed my belt; it was her fault. Don't blame me." Nick threw me under the bus pretty easily though, ignoring the offended scoff I let out.

"Come here." I was pulled into Clay's side with George at my back, our typical position. "As long as you two are good, it's all good. But have fun explaining to any of the villagers, or Tommy or Tubbo, why you look like you have leopard spots."

Both Clay and George laughed at Clay's dig while I groaned and buried my face into my pillow.

I'm glad neither of them is jealous, but could they not tease about the consequences that could arise from Nick and I getting a bit too possessive earlier?

"I need your help with a build tomorrow, luv." George revealed after they calmed down and Clay cut the lights to plunge the room into darkness for bed.

"The master architect needs my help?"

"It takes two people, and you and Dream are the only ones I trust for this one. So, can you help me?"

"Why not Dream?"

"I'm laying the foundation for the wall tomorrow." Clay reminded me of the news he gave this morning, of the start of defenses for the city and our home as well. The wall is going to cover not just the city, but it's going to go as far back as the rear exit of our base as well.

A lot of ground to cover, but at least we have the villagers to help with the gathering of resources and laying of the wall. Once Clay and Techno lay the initial foundation.

"Alright, Georgie, I'll help you." I agreed, giggling when he cheered softly before laying a kiss to my jaw. "I accept actual kisses as a thank you also." I teased, bumping my hips back into him.

George leaned up to do it, but Clay's hand came down and lifted my head to him instead.

I laughed into the kiss, Clay's fingers light against my cheek and a smirk curling his lips against mine before he let me go. "There ya go."

"You dick, that was mine." George grumbled, trying to pull me from Clay's side but Clay easily kept me close.

"You can have the next one."

The teasing and taunting never ends with these guys...

"Play tug of war with her and she's sleeping with me instead tonight." Nick interrupted them, voice groggy and obviously half-asleep already.

"No, you know the schedule."

"Please can we just go to sleep?" I stopped them before they could continue their nonsense.

Fortunately, they agreed and relaxed at last. Their chaotic energy is exhausting at times...

*

George's build that he needs help with was a new thing for me. I've never worked with red stone; it's always been Dream or Techno working with it.

But George learned about automation from a book Nick had fished from the river, so he wants to try to automate our sugarcane farms, so we don't have to harvest it by hand anymore.

Less work for us, and apparently, we need the paper desperately.

Dream's hidden room tells me just why we need it desperately.

"Do we have all the stuff we need for this?" I asked as I looked down at the blueprint George had neatly scrawled in a book he had made of his build designs up till now.

"Most of it. I'm short a few things, but I can get them while we're working on it." George answered, leaning over my shoulder from behind and pressing his chest to my back.

I couldn't help smiling at how he's taking the opportunity to stay as close to me today as he can. I know he's probably a little jealous of the whole hickey thing, which he fortunately helped me figure out how to hide with some dyes that the villagers had brought.

I'm impressed that he managed to mix the dyes well enough to match my skin tone. It'll help a lot in the future, I'm sure. Considering how each of them is being so possessive recently.

"What's a hopper?" I asked, looking over the list one more time.

"It takes the items out of, say a furnace, and transfers them to a chest. In this case, the hopper is going to pick up the sugarcane when it falls after harvest and transfer it to a chest." George explained, pointing at his design as he explained.

"Thank you, Professor George." I hummed, turning to look back at his proud grin at the nickname.

"I'm thinking we make a row of five sugar cane, that way it'll be a steady supply hopefully." George continued, but his proud smile stuck around. "I think I might even be able to use this design for other stuff, like if we find cactus in the future."

"What would we need cactus for?"

"Not sure. The villagers said they used it for making green dye. But we don't really need dyes here, so..." George trailed off with a shrug, and I laughed at how excited he is over the idea of automation.

"I think your plan is great, Georgie. Good job with the design." I praised, stepping back into him and kissing his cheek when I got the chance.

Pink flushed his cheeks despite the happy smile, before he closed the book on the table in front of us. "Need to see if it works first. You ready to get started?" George asked, stepping back from me to tuck his book back in his bag.

"Always."

We headed outside to find a spot for his automated sugarcane farm, eventually settling on over between the bridge and the Nether Portal building, as the space was too small for other builds and otherwise empty.

Laying the foundation for it, George disappeared as I was creating the glass enclosure to grab the rest of the materials we need.

Now, since the incident the other day with Aster, I haven't seen head nor tail of her. It's been nice. Not having to see or hear her is a much-needed reprieve.

Everything good must come to an end someday though, sadly.

I had just put down the hoppers that George had given me when I heard someone scoff near me, turning around to see the nasty villager that tries every chance she can to get with Nick standing a few feet back from me.

"Can I help you?" I questioned, not bothering to hide my distaste from my tone but also not being outright rude as she is.

Aster turned her nose up at me, and I felt my temper start to rise for this annoying Villager. "Your marks on him are so unsightly, so much for being a queen." Aster spat, ignoring my eye roll and scoffing again.

"If you hadn't noticed, he did the same to me." I brushed my thumb over the dried dyes to reveal the red and purple bruising below. "It's what our people do, we leave proof of who we belong with."

Aster's face pulled into a nasty scowl as I pulled off my bag to reapply the dye to my skin. "How disgusting! He deserves better!"

"Is there a problem here?" I looked up from my bag to see my pink pig friend towering over Aster from behind, menacing and large in comparison to the little pest of a villager.

Aster herself seemed to shrink under Techno's burning gaze, and I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh. "N-not at all!"

"Good." Techno clapped a hand over her shoulder with enough force to hurt. "Then, get back to work." With that, he shoved her in the direction of the bridge.

Aster shrieked and stumbled, before turning back towards Techno with an offended look replacing her prior fear.

Until Techno squared his shoulder and stood taller, and she turned tail and ran back across the bridge towards the city.

When she was out of earshot, Techno delved into laughter with me at how easy it was for him to scare her off just by being himself.

Our laughter lasted a few more minutes until George came back, confused as to what he missed. "I thought she was scared when Sapnap snapped at her, but she looked ready to cry with you!" I got through my laughter as Techno hunched over near me, gasping for breath.

"I should have thrown her in the river, filth like that needs a bath!" Our laughter continued, until George finally jumped in.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" George asked, setting his stuff for the build aside and sitting down beside me.

"Techno scared off Aster when she came trying to pick a fight." I revealed and leaned into his side when he tensed, his jaw setting with obvious annoyance.

"She's all bark, I doubt she'd ever do anything." Techno hummed, rubbing a hand over his pink pig hair atop his head.

"I'm gonna go find Arius and talk to him about her. She's going too far just coming over here to look for you." George growled, pulling me out of his side to stand up.

"I'll do it. I have to find him anyways, since we need him to tell us how much land he wants inside the walls." Techno offered, standing up and cracking his knuckles against his palms once he was up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just finish your invention here. We need the paper." Techno walked away from us with that, humming a flat tune that made me snort back another laugh at his monotone antics.

Techno can come off as brutish and coarse, but he really does care and he really does have a big heart. I'm glad he was here to scare Aster off.

George huffed before going back over to his unfinished build, silently starting to work again.

"George?" I called to him, following and hugging him from behind to help quell his obvious irritation.

"I don't like knowing that she's trying to pick fights with you."

"It's nothing to worry about, Georgie. I can handle myself." I reminded him, wrapping my arms around him tighter and cuddling myself against his back.

My heart fluttered at how he so obviously relaxed at my touch before he maneuvered himself around to face me. "But what if she catches you off guard? We don't know what she might do, since for whatever reason she wants to hop on Nick's dick desperately."

George ignored the glare I sent him for his words.

"George." I pulled my arms back to reach up for his face and pull him down closer to me. "I'll be fine. She's got nothing on a queen, right?" I asked him with my best smile.

George's worry slowly melted before he smiled back and nodded. "We're always nearby too, so we'll be here if you need us." George promised softly, and I giggled in return.

"If? Georgie, I always want you." An embarrassed whine left his lips up until I leaned up and pecked him on the lips quickly. "Let's get back to work on your sugar cane farm!"

Unsurprisingly, George was far touchier and close this time as we continued working, and I laughed each time he'd try to steal a kiss and barely avoid it.

I have to distract, and punish for last night, somehow. This is way too fun.

*

Later after we had all finished dinner and were sitting around the table talking, I found out that more people knew about the Aster encounter than just Techno, George and I.

"What was going on earlier with you guys? I saw you scare off one of the villagers!" Tubbo pointed a finger at Techno, who stared back at him.

"Just taking out the trash." Techno answered with a shrug.

"What does that mean? Was the villager being annoying? All those kids are annoying, always chasing after me!" I laughed at Tommy's genuine annoyance over the fact that, for some reason, the kids are enamored with him.

"Nope. She was just in the wrong place." Techno's answer immediately earned Dream and Sap staring straight at him.

Oh great...

When Nick got up from the table, almost like he knew, and turned to go for the door I almost followed.

"Was it Aster again?" The venom in Dream's voice as he asked stopped me from following Nick.

"Dream, it was fine. She didn't get much a chance to say anything before Techno scared her off." I promised and stood from my chair at last to stop whatever Nick might be planning.

"What's wrong? Aster's nice!" Bad, if only you knew the truth.

"She's been trying to seduce Sapnap, and Sapnap doesn't want it. So, she's taking it out on her." George jabbed a thumb towards me as I made for the door.

Well, that's a good way to phrase it without alluding to our complex relationship with one another.

"Oh, she's probably jealous that our queen's teddy bear won't look at her the same way." Wilbur laughed before I was out the door, and I rolled my eyes at his joke.

Nick hadn't gone far, fortunately. While the whole area is lit now due to our development and we no longer have to worry about monsters in the night, I found him over by George and I's finished automatic sugar cane farm.

His back was against the glass, and he was watching the bridge. Almost like he's waiting or daring Aster to overstep again.

"Nick..." I stopped beside him, reaching for him.

"I'm waiting for her to come back. If she does, we're gonna have a big fucking problem." Nick growled lowly, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood at his genuine rage over knowing Aster is still trying.

"Nick, she's not worth it."

Nick looked at me at that, and I nearly backed away at his fury clouding his eyes. "No, but you are! She's trying to slut herself out to me, I don't care! I can ignore her! But she's coming over here to mess with you, MY girl! That pisses me off!"

His words echoed out around the field before I reached up to slowly worm my arms around his neck and hug him in hopes that will relax him enough to calm him down.

Nick fortunately sighed and hugged me back almost immediately, his hands firm against my sides. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to scare you."

"You're not, you're not. I just...who cares what she does? She's all bark, no bite. And even if she tries, I'll kick her ass anyways because I've been taught by the best how to fight."

The prideful giggle that earned helped me smile easier, glad sating his ego helped.

"I don't...I don't trust her with you. Neither does Clay or George, darlin'. She's so desperate for my dick she might hurt you." I whacked him on the shoulder for the vulgar phrasing of it.

"I don't think anyone's desperate enough for that to risk my sword." Nick let out an offended whine when I backed out of our hug with that dig of my own.

"What the hell???"

"No, she's right. She's a force to be reckoned with." I looked over my shoulder as Clay walked over to us. "I'll be back, I'm going to the city to handle some things."

"Clay, no. Techno already talked to Arius."

"Yeah, well now I'm gonna talk to him too." Clay said and didn't stop his stride towards the bridge.

"Dude just stay. We kind of have more important things here, like the fact you guys are INSULTING ME FOR NO REASON!" I tried to stay serious but couldn't help laughing at Nick's dramatics.

"Please, Clay." Clay stopped at last, shoulders sagging with a loud sigh behind his mask.

"If I'm staying, we're all heading back to my room now then and not hanging out outside." Clay bartered, and I agreed before squealing when Nick picked me up and put me over his shoulder before heading for the door.

"Put me down!"

"Nope! Brats lose their walking rights!"

"You're just mad because I'm not desperate for you like Aster!"

I smacked at Nick's back when he swiftly smacked my ass.

"Hey, hands to yourself." Clay warned, opening the door for us.

"As if. You've done this same thing to her."

"Why're you carrying her?" George entered the living room with a towel around his shoulders and hair damp just as we walked in.

"Taking our queen to her bed." Nick answered, continuing to march for Clay's bedroom as Clay ordered from us.

George met my eye, following with an amused chuckle as I huffed at his lack of help. "So much for being my knight!"

"Hey, he'll put you down soon enough. I'm still your knight, but I might help if you finally kiss me." George bartered with me now, and a smirk spread over my own lips at how he's still on about my denial of him earlier while we worked on his sugar cane farm.

I held out a hand for him to come closer, but just as he closed his fingers around mine, I was lifted back over Nick's shoulders.

A heated blush rose to my cheeks when I realized how he was so effortlessly cradling me in his arms. But it didn't last long when he smirked deviously down at me before throwing me into the air towards Clay's bed.

"NICK!"

"Stop being so rough with her!" George snapped at Nick, who was doubled over laughing at my shout from him throwing me the few feet across the room to the bed.

Clay was the first to crawl up into the bed with me, pulling me gently into his side and letting me bury my face against his neck and relax my racing heart from Nick's scare.

"You're safe with us, don't worry. We're never going to hurt you, or let some fucking slut try to either." I laughed at Clay's words, meeting his serious gaze.

"Yeah." Nick joined us on the bed, laughter gone at last. "She's nothing compared to you, darlin'."

"She's even below a pillager. But you're our queen." George crawled in and snuggled me from behind, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

They're possessive at times, yeah. But they're mine too as much as I'm theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Because sometimes it's nice to feel owned by the one we care about most ;) I haven't had a hickey in years, so I wouldn't know anymore if they're still as popular xD**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I love seeing how popular this has gotten, and I especially love all the comments and votes y'all give! I'm going to go start the next chapter, I'll see you there!**


	57. Ch. 57: Inner Thoughts

I stared at the black dotted line across Clay’s map wall, a line he had made after testing out the Eyes of Ender we have collected.

Of which we’re now two short, because Tommy and Tubbo tested two of them and they somehow broke when they came back down from the air like they usually do for us to catch.

It’s why I’m down here hiding. All day has been arguing up in the base. Nonsense that doesn’t matter because we have extra blaze rods, and we have extra pearls as well.

But Clay is pissed because those Eyes were sitting in his private chest in his room. The only room that is off limits in the entire base.

But Tommy and Tubbo snuck in while we were out working and took two of them to try to see where they lead them to.

Didn’t get very far…

At least the two kids didn’t come in when we were sleeping and see our sleeping arrangement. That would be a lot worse, because not only would Clay be pissed about his space being invaded but he’d be pissed to be caught maskless.

As well as caught in that kind of scenario with me laying half on his chest, and George spooning me from behind.

It’s not like the entire team doesn’t already know that we’ve all just been crashing in Dream’s room every night in the bed big enough to fit five or six people. But they don’t know about why we do.

“Beautiful?” I looked away from Clay’s intricate maps as he slid down the ladder, pushing his mask aside with a frustrated sigh. “This is where you’re hiding?”

“I was just admiring your maps.” I waved a hand towards the wall as he walked over to me.

“Why’re you actually hiding down here?” Clay asked, taking my hand and leading me over towards the couch he had put down here a while ago when he decided this could be our little private escape with each other.

Clay sat first, before pulling my legs up over his lap once I was sitting down as well. “I don’t want to hear the arguing and shouting anymore.” I revealed, his thumb brushing over my calf.

“I’m sorry. I’m just…this is my room. I told them they weren’t allowed in here.”

“They’re kids, Clay. Just…forgive and forget, okay? They know they were in the wrong.”

Clay’s jaw tensed, looking away from me with another sigh from his nose.

“Beautiful, this is our space. We already share everything else with the rest of the team and even the villagers now. I want just one place where I can go where I know I’ve got a little privacy.”

That’s understandable. His room is his sanctum, and it took George, Nick and I a while to get used to being allowed in here with him.

“I’m moving the Eyes down here where they’re safe from them. We need those to help us get back home, and those…” I stopped Clay from insulting Tommy and Tubbo for a mistake by reaching up and leading his gaze to me.

He softened when I scooted in closer and kissed him, an easy enough way to help him relax.

“It’s alright, Clay. Just relax.” I stroked my fingers across the back of his head, through his dirty blond hair.

“I want to get you home, beautiful. Like, now. Before there’s any chance of those pillagers coming back for round three.” Clay admitted softly, and my heart cracked at the truth pouring out.

It’s not that Tommy and Tubbo broke some of the eyes. It’s that they could have hindered our chance of getting home soon if they had taken more than they had. That they were tempting all our chances of going home just out of curios boredom.

“We’re going to get home. We’re going to figure out where these Eyes of Ender lead us, what we have to do where they take us. We’re going to be fine, Clay.” I promised gently, moving my hands to stroke over his face slowly as he stroked his own hands down my sides to hold me by the waist.

Clay kissed me, slow and soft as my heart fluttered and warmed at his unusual gentleness. His arms wove around me, pulling me in closer as our lips molded together and I slid by hands up to hold him by the back of the head.

This feels different. Like…like Clay’s trying to apologize and tell me something all in one. All in one breath stealing kiss that’s going on and on.

“Clay?” I gasped out when our lips parted but squeaked when he dove right back in and continued to kiss me.

“I don’t…” Clay huffed gentle when our kiss ended again, cheeks a light red and likely matching my own. “I don’t want to lose you, beautiful.”

The admission was shy, drastically unlike Clay’s usual character of confidence and smug pride.

“I don’t want to lose you to those pillagers, or some slutty villager, anything. I…” Clay rolled his head back to rest on the back of the couch as his blush deepened.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I whispered, laying forward into his chest and hugging him. His heart was pounding against me, and I smiled at knowing I make him feel this way. That I make his heart race just as much as he makes mine.

“I really…really care about you, my queen.” Clay muttered softly, and I lifted my head to look him in the eye.

The smallest smile lifted his lips, and my heart felt ready to burst at the sheer emotion in his eyes. At the adoration, at the way he looked at me like I’m actually a queen. Like I’m the most important thing in the room.

Part of my heart wonders if he feels a little differently than just “really caring” about me as he admits. But I’m not going to push, not with how hard it seems to be for him to talk right now with his shyness.

“I really…really care about you too, my king.” The way his small smile tore into a face splitting grin made me laugh before he pulled me into another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We kissed slowly, gradually picking up to the usual passion and speed that’s normal with Clay as his hands massaged my sides slowly.

“We’re going home together, remember. So, where I go, you go. And vice versa.” Another smile spread over Clay’s lips with my soft reminder, nose brushing against mine before he kissed me again.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Clay hummed between kisses.

“Nothing. You deserve the best.” I answered pridefully, stealing his schtick for a change with a cheeky smile as he laughed.

“Leave the smugness to me. Humbleness is cuter with you than me.” Clay said before making me squeak as he flipped me onto my back on the couch.

I laughed when he immediately laid next to me and cuddled me against him to spoon.

“Showoff.” I teased him as he held me close, one arm around my waist and the other beneath my head as a pillow.

“Let me just lay you down and make up for all the bickering from earlier, okay? You love cuddling with me, don’t you?” Clay asked against the back of my neck, goosebumps littering my skin at his warm breath.

I scooted closer until my whole body was flush with his, smiling at the happy hum he let out as he cradled me against him.

I’m happy we have his office to come to for alone time. I’m happy no one else has found this room.

*

“Do you want to go out with me? Like, just you and I out together today?”

I looked up from the book I was scouring at George, who was nervously fiddling with some papers across from me at the table.

“Are you getting nervous about asking me to go out somewhere with you?”

“Luv-“

“I’d love to, Georgie.” I stopped him from crumpling a piece of paper by reaching for his hands.

“Last time we really got a day alone together was when we explored that island together.” George reminded, a pink blush staining his cheeks.

“If you don’t count being locked in a jail cell together for days, sure.” Poor joke material because George cringed at my words. “I’m sorry, I thought it was okay to joke about it now. It’s easier than letting it still hurt.”

“That’s not what hurts me. It’s still the…Hillshire and Keres who should have been dead.” George corrected me with a wave of his hand as I stood up to join him on his side of the table.

We’re supposed to be seeing if any of the new books we’ve acquired had any information helpful to us for the place the Eyes of Ender will send us. But…I think a day together wouldn’t hurt.

Especially after yesterday with the Tommy and Tubbo invading Dream’s room thing…

“You don’t have nightmares anymore, do you?” I asked softly, keenly aware that he had a few after the war that day.

On the nights when he doesn’t sleep cuddled against my back, using my comfort to keep them at bay as I do with the boys as well. Anything not to remember what’s happened as we sleep…

“No. I’ve just…I still can’t shake the feeling.” George admitted, scooting his chair back to let me sit on his knee. “I look at the city, and I’m happy for them, really. But…”

“It’s not our fault.” I gently cradled his face in my hands, letting him lean in and hug into me for comfort.

“I know. I just want to get away for a day, with you.” George said as his arms wove around my waist.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere with you. Let’s just get away.”

I don’t mind that idea at all.

Now getting away from the others, who as far as they know think we’re going to stay in the library and work today, is the hard task.

“What are you two up to?” Tubbo asked when he walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later to find us loading our bags up with some waters and snacks for the day trip.

“Nowhere, we’re just heading out for a bit.” George answered, closing his bag as I tucked a bottle of sweet berry juice into one of my pouches.

“Where? Can I come?” Tubbo asked, immediately jumping with excitement as I shouldered my bag.

“Aren’t you supposed to be learning how to brew potions with Wilbur and Tommy today?” George tried to worm his way out of just saying no, so I had to cover my mouth to hide the urge to laugh.

“Wilbur and Tommy are doing it already; they don’t need my help.” Tubbo answered, and I met George’s pleading gaze for help.

“We’re not going far, Tubbo. We’re just going for a walk basically.”

“Can I still come? There’s nothing for me to do around here. Bad is building over in the city, and Techno and Dream are building the walls. Sapnap left before I could even consider helping him corral animals for the farms!” Tubbo lamented, shoulders sagging as my heart tugged in sympathy to how he’s basically bored out of his mind alone here today.

How am I supposed to say no to him? It’s Tubbo, he’s so innocent and pure and basically happiness incarnate!

“Tubbo I…was taking her out on a date.” My eyes snapped back to George at his open admission. “I asked if she wanted to go out with me today instead of sit in the library all day.”

Tubbo immediately flushed in an embarrassed blush. “OH! I didn’t know that!” Tubbo nearly screeched, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I thought you were dating Sapnap.” Tubbo suddenly admitted to me, confusion replacing his sheepishness.

“No, I’m not dating anyone, Tubbo.”

Not any one…Tubbo doesn’t need to know about our intricate relationship where I’m basically with all three of the men while I decide who my heart truly sings for.

“So…you’re taking her out on a date today? Where to?” Tubbo asked, still obviously embarrassed but trying to keep the conversation regardless.

“I’m not sure. I just want to get away from the city for a bit.” George answered, and my heart panged at the reminder of his reasoning from earlier.

“Can I still come? I promise, I’ll leave you guys alone! I’ll just…hang out nearby!”

“Tubbo-“

“Please???”

Before I had a chance to try to explain how dates work, George sighed loudly. “Fine, Tubbo.” I turned to him in confusion over how he gave in to the request.

“What? Really?!”

“Yes, let’s just go before we lose more light.” George walked for the door as Tubbo scrambled to grab his bag.

“George…” I stopped him before he could head out first. “I thought you wanted it to be just us?”

“I do, but Tubbo probably would have tagged along anyways even if we kept saying no.” George grumbled, tugging at the hair at the back of his head to show me his true frustration.

“George, we can just tell him we want our privacy. It’s a date between you and I, not you, me and Tubbo.” I reached up to stop him from tugging on his hair anxiously.

“Luv…” George reluctantly leaned into me when I rubbed at this irritated scalp, stopping his anxious action.

“I’M READY!” Tubbo interrupted our little moment by coming back through the door with his bag.

George met my eye with a mixed look of irritation and apology at just giving in to Tubbo joining us.

This is going to be an interesting “date” if we can even call it that anymore with Tubbo now coming with us.

Heading out, we managed to avoid the watch that Dream had set up with Arius. Knowing Dream and his protectiveness, he probably wouldn’t want us just heading out without good reason.

But we slipped under the radar of the patrolling villagers and were off across the plains to just get away from our home and the city for a little while.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gone exploring! Last time, Tommy and I went exploring the woods behind the base!” Tubbo is happy as always, despite crashing what was supposed to be a private date between George and I.

I looked to George as he walked beside me, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his new hoodie he had made recently when complaining that it was getting colder out.

Obviously, he’s unhappy about Tubbo crashing our date.

I reached over, pulling his hand from his pocket and interweaving my fingers with his own.

I smiled when he squeezed my hand back, meeting his eye before he turned his gaze back to Tubbo in front of us.

We can still have a good date even with Tubbo with us, right?

Eventually, we came across a nice little lake as we reached the end of the plains we had crossed.

“Oh, this looks nice! The water looks warm and cozy!” Tubbo chirped happily, walking up to the gentle lapping waves of the little lake.

“Let’s hang out here then.” I offered, more than happy to sit and relax out here by a lake and enjoy the warmth of the sun.

“I brought a blanket.” George offered when I went to sit in the grass, watching Tubbo sprint off down the shore to look at something in the water down a way.

“Oh, thank you.” I helped him when he pulled out the blanket, spreading it out over the grass before sitting down and patting the space beside me for him to join.

As soon as he did, I scooted into his side as he took a deep sigh of the fresh air.

“It almost feels like the air is even different out here.” George mused as he stared out at the lake in front of us. The water gently lapping the sandy shore.

“Less crowded.”

“No nasty desperate villager befouling it.”

I laughed immediately at his insult towards the desperate mason from the city, laying my head into the crook of his neck.

“At least she isn’t trying to take you too, Georgie. Then I’d probably kill her.” The way his chest puffed out proudly at my indirect compliment made me happy, nuzzling my face against the warm shoulder of his hoodie.

His clean smell mixed with fresh air and a warm woodsy scent in his hoodie. It made me relax easier and not want to pull away from him any time soon.

“Do either of you have a fishing rod?”

Too soon, I did pull away.

George pulled away from me, shoulders tense with frustration once again as I reached for my bag that I had set behind me. “I have mine, Sapnap enchanted it so it catches better stuff.” I offered, hoping that he’ll take it and let us have just a little bit to ourselves at last.

Poor Tubbo seemed to understand, because he looked at me as he took the rod and then at our obviously frustrated George before apologized and scurried back towards the water.

“George, you know he means well.” I tried to sooth his frustration, but he instead turned more somber.

“I never get any alone time with you anymore, luv. Clay either gets it, or Nick does. I just…I just wanted a few fucking hours.” George grumbled, sitting up away from me as my heart panged in sympathy to his frustrations.

“We have it, George. We have it right now. He’s fishing, we’re fine to just-“

“Did you even really want this?”

“Of course, I did! I was telling him no!”

George went silent, shoulders still slouched as he laid his arms over his knees and stared at the lake in front of us.

“George.” I crawled behind him, settling my hands on his shoulders and starting to rub slowly against his frazzled nerves. “I wanted this date with you, I wanted it to be just us.”

“You like Clay or Nick more than me.”

My hands froze on his shoulders at his accusation. What is that supposed to mean? I care about him. I care about him a lot!

“That’s not true.”

“You kiss and cuddle up to them a lot more than you do with me. I always have to start it, luv. I feel…I feel like just some third wheel with you three!” George admitted, the truth of his frustration bubbling to the surface.

But…I don’t initiate with him as much because he’s more bashful. I leave our moments to the privacy of ourselves, to make sure he’s comfortable. I wasn’t trying to make him feel like he’s a third wheel…

“George, you aren’t a third wheel.” I took my hands from his shoulders to move beside him. “We have our time in private because I thought that’s what you want. You get so embarrassed if I do anything around the other two.” I reminded as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Just because I get embarrassed doesn’t mean I don’t like it. I want to feel like you want me, sweetheart.”

“I do want you.” I took his hands into mine again, moving forward to sit against his side and hold him closer. “I always want your hugs.” George’s hands left mine to weave his arms around my waist. “I always want your gentlemanliness.”

“I don’t want to hide how I feel about you, sweetheart.” George whispered, and I noticed the way his eyes drifted towards where Tubbo was fishing. “I don’t care what the others think, I want them to know how much I care about you.”

“George, I’m pretty sure they already do.” I cooed softly, resisting the urge to laugh when he gave me a confused look. “I think you forget how we were cuddled up in plain view of half the team while imprisoned. They knew we’ve kissed.”

“Tubbo thought you were with Sapnap.”

“That’s probably just because of Aster.”

“It doesn’t—it doesn’t matter.” George cradled my face in his hands as my own fell to his shoulders. “I want to be able to kiss you without having to duck back into my room or Clay’s. I don’t want to hide anymore, sweetheart.” George murmured as my heart raced at his words.

His voice was raw with emotion, with desire to not have the restraints we’ve had until now.

“I don’t want to feel like some third wheel or dirty secret anymore, sweetheart.”

My arms immediately wove around his neck, hugging him tight at how he’s viewed his relationship to me.

“You are neither of those things, Georgie. You’re my knight, my knight in shining armor who is always here for me when I need. And I’m always here for you.” I promised softly, letting him pull me back from his shoulder and press his forehead to my own.

His lips pressed to mine first, but I kissed him back eagerly as he laid his hands on my lower back and poured every emotion he’s been holding back from me into this kiss.

Our lips moved in gentle, perfect rhythm as my hands squeezed his shoulders soothingly. I giggled into the kiss at the way he let out the smallest moan at my gentle squeezing of his tense shoulders. How he immediately relaxed under my touch.

George becomes putty beneath my hands, but his lips stay consistent and eager as his own hands squeezed me in closer.

I sighed when his lips left mine, only to move to my jaw and down towards my neck.

“Can I do as good as Clay or Nick? Do I make you feel as good as they do?” George asked, breath fanning my skin as he spoke between firm kisses against my skin.

“Yes, you always do. You always make me feel…safe and wanted.” I answered, breaking mid-sentence when he pressed a firm kiss against my racing pulse point.

“You make me feel alive. Before you showed up…it was bleak and seemed like there was no hope of us getting out of here. But with you here…you give us…me, you give me a reason to keep trying. Because I want to see what could be out there for us. I want to keep you happy and satisfied until we get you home.” George professed, littering my neck with kisses and gentle nips and licks.

I pulled his face back up to kiss him again, humming happily when he hummed as well.

We continued to kiss until my lips felt swollen and puffy, at which point Tubbo reminded us he was still here with us. “Dream is trying to reach you guys over the earpiece.” Tubbo interrupted, standing with his back to us when we looked his way.

Oh…I quickly fixed my hair as George straightened himself as well before reaching for his bag.

“Thanks, Tubbo. Catch anything?” I asked as George clipped on his earpiece to see what Dream is interrupting our date for.

“Yeah! I caught a few salmon!” Tubbo revealed excitedly, turning around now that we’re good and dropping his bag to show me his catch.

The happy moment didn’t last when I realized why Dream was calling us. “But we’re not far, we’re fine!” George argued into the mic, my eyes meeting Tubbo’s as his happy mood sobered as well.

“He’s trying to make us go back already? But it’s so nice out here!” Tubbo lamented as he tugged his bag back on.

“Dream, we have our weapons! Just let us…no! You get time with her way more than I do, let me have just one date!”

I frowned, reaching for my bag to get my own earpiece and try to help.

“Dream, we’re just on the other side of the plains. We’ll be back soon.” I greeted him with when I interrupted him trying to tell George one more time to get back home.

“Beautiful-“

“We’ll see you when we get home.” With that, I took my earpiece back off and put it away again.

George looked stunned by my firm answer to Dream but did the same as well with little coercion.

George deserves his date, and worried Dream isn’t going to stop it.

*

Of course, Clay is pissed when we get home. It’s like there’s a silently seething giant glaring with the intensity to burn as we sit down for dinner.

It’s awkward, and a bit annoying how he won’t say a word, but it’s worth it in the same because at least George and I got some time together.

Even though it was with Tubbo too, it was nice hanging out with him. He’s a nice kid, and he deserved to get out for a bit as well. I still feel kind of guilty for making him feel awkward or embarrassed by our affections.

I brushed my calf against George’s under the table before getting up to put up the dirty dishes, meeting his eye with a smile despite the glare Clay held.

We’ll deal with Clay’s anger over us leaving the city and base without him soon enough.

Soon enough was as soon as we were back in the privacy of Clay’s bedroom.

“It was dangerous! We don’t know where the Pillagers are anymore, they could have captured you guys again!” Clay snapped at us, standing a few feet in front of the bed with arms folded and his mask shoved aside to show his anger despite the mask’s smile.

“We wanted to get out of here for a while, Clay. We weren’t far, and we were careful!”

Clay began to pace, and my chest filled with guilt now at how worried we really made him. I know he’s feeling a lot of pressure to keep us safe, and us evading his guard probably worried him more than he’s even letting on.

“Clay.” I stood up, walking forward to stop his anxious pacing.

“Does my caring for your guys’ safety really mean that little to you that you can’t even try to feel sorry for leaving without saying anything to me or anyone?” Clay snapped before I finally wrapped my arms around him from behind.

“I’m sorry, Clay.” I apologized willingly, pressing my forehead between his shoulder blades. “We didn’t mean to worry you.”

George sighed before joining me to diffuse our angry leader and best friend. “I just wanted some time with her where I either don’t have to share or hide how I feel like we have been doing around the others.” George admitted, hugging Clay from behind with me.

I moved to hug Clay from the other side, and his arms slowly encircled me once I did. “That’s fine, you’re allowed to have dates. Just…tell me before you leave. In case the Pillagers show up and try to take off with you again or worse.” I tucked myself under Clay’s chin, fit snug in his arms.

“Yeah, idiots. We were all worried, not just Clay. We lo-“ Nick interrupted only to cut short with an unfinished word.

I turned my head towards where he sat on the bed with a heated blush and arms folded over his knees as he avoided my gaze.

The pieces began to click together in my head of what he was going to say but stopped himself from, and my heart swelled with warm emotion this time.

“We love you.” Clay said it himself, voice soft like he’s scared of the consequence of that four-letter word. Probably remembering the last time it was used. But this time…it’s different. This time we’re not stumbling in the dark unsure what we feel or what we’re doing.

“I love you guys too.” I answered without hesitation, pulling back from Clay’s chest to look up at his surprised gaze.

“What?”

“Y-you do?”

I giggled at the trio of confused responses or noises that came with my own admission. “Of course. How couldn’t I? You all deserve to be loved.”

I squeaked when I was immediately swarmed from all sides by all three of the men that hold a place in my heart.

Snug in the middle of a massive hug, those three words that were obviously hard for them to say aloud came easily from each of us. Like I said, how could I not love my boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **That's a BIG step for our team, isn't it?! Those words are really hard for some people to say! They can make or break a relationship, but we've all finally admitted it!**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm making this A/N quick because I'm literally posting this as soon as this note is done, so thanks for all the reads, comments, votes, everything! I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	58. Ch. 58: Satisfied

Dream is gone with Techno today. They're trying to map out a little further where the Eyes of Ender will lead them, so they took the horses and headed out this morning.

It feels weird...how they chose to do this a day after our confessions. We were talking last night about making it known that we're in a relationship, albeit unconventional to traditional standards.

How are we supposed to do that if one of the participants is gone today?

Last night still feels like a blur, cuddles and kisses and repetitions of those three words that could have made or broke our evolving relationship.

At least George and Nick didn't go out today to do tasks that would lead further from the base...

Is it wrong to miss Clay already? Am I clingy to have wanted to have a day with all three of them after that confession?

To want to hear them say it again, whispered against my skin or hugged tight in reminder of just how important I am to them.

To say it back confidently to them and watch the way each of them lights up at three words that seem so simple to say but carry so much weight.

I laid down in Clay's part of the bed, laying my face into his pillow and inhaling his comforting scent and remembering the feeling of his lips against my temple as he admitted a little more bravely that he loves me.

I felt like he wanted to say it down in his office when we were alone, but the confirmation straight from his lips felt so much better.

I never knew how much I wanted to tell them I love them until I heard them say it first. Of course, I love them. Look at all we've been through!

We've survived together this long in this place. We've worked hard to make ourselves comfortable, make a home for ourselves while we work even harder to get back to our original homes.

We've fought tooth and nail against the monsters, against the Pillagers. We've made friends and we've created alliances and a whole functioning city together.

We've been through so much, how could I not love these men who have been beside me this whole time and done whatever they could to make me happy and keep me safe while I've worked my hardest to keep them happy as well?

I do want to keep them safe, but I know they're much stronger than I am and capable enough of protecting themselves. Besides, they have no intentions of leaving me alone in this place.

Without them...I would have either died that first day to that skeleton or gone crazy from this place.

Plus, I've never felt more wanted than with them. My heart feels like it's never felt this kind of adoration or love before them.

I pulled my face away from Clay's pillow when a hand trailed up my calf, looking back just as Nick crawled over me and laid his weight into me.

"What're you doing?" Nick asked innocently, pressing a kiss to my covered shoulder before laying his chin on it.

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you three." I answered, smiling down at the pillows when Nick immediately chuckled happily before kissing my cheek.

"You've got it wrong there. We're lucky to have you, we probably would have killed each other by now if we never met you."

"Oh, you're all brothers. Don't be so dramatic."

Nick laughed again before rolling over to my side, opening his arms wide as an invitation for me to cuddle with him.

"Why're you in here?" I asked, knowing he was supposed to be learning how to smith better weapons in the city today. Which he was nearly bubbling over with excitement this morning about, claiming he was going to make the best weapons we'll ever see.

"I came back to change, but I noticed you weren't organizing the food storage like you offered to do this morning and had a feeling you were in here." Nick answered, wrapping both his arms around me as soon as I laid my chin against his chest.

"Why did you need to change?"

"Some of the kids from the city were chasing Tommy down with milk buckets, and they hit me instead." I laughed at his genuine annoyance, how he growled out his last words.

"Why're they chasing Tommy with milk?"

"I don't know, some kind of game. He was pissed about it and ran off when they sprayed me with it instead."

I reached up, brushing my fingers over his scruffy beard before just holding his face and smiling at the way he relaxes so easily under me.

"How was your training going before that?" I asked, stroking my thumb over his cheek to sooth his inner bear anger.

"Going good." His words were soft, nearly slurred with comfort over my touch. "Keep doing that, I love your hands. You're so gentle."

I smiled, happy to oblige.

"I love you." The happy giggle that bubbled up from his chest beneath me at my response made my heart flutter, meeting his gaze that was beaming.

"I love you too, darlin'." Nick cooed back, pulling me up from his chest and kissing me with another happy giggle as I giggled with him.

Again, how couldn't I love these men? Especially with how cute it is when Nick giggles happily. Or how adorable it is when George gets shy or embarrassed.

Even Clay's pride and cockiness is cute, to an extent. His warm heart is definitely nicer than his smug pride.

"Do you wanna come with me? I still gotta change." I immediately pulled away from Nick.

"You didn't change before you laid down in the bed?!"

"No, it's not like I'm soaked! It dried before I had time to come change!"

I pulled on Nick to get him out of the bed anyways, not wanting him dirtying up the comforters or blankets that were just washed the other day.

While Nick decided to go wash up really quick in the bathroom, I went in his room to find him a change of clothes for once he gets out.

His clothes are all thrown haphazardly in the chest at the end of his bed, disorganized and messy and completely unlike the rest of us.

But it's Nick, and I love him despite his inability to organize his clothes.

Laying out a clean shirt and jeans, I flushed when I got down to his clothes that I don't handle typically.

I threw a pair of boxers on the pile fast as light and without really looking, before finding something I like.

A nice black hoodie that he's only worn once or twice. He's only worn it on rainy days when it gets a little chilly, but his hoodies are nice and warm and make me jealous.

They're warm and fuzzy like him, so I plucked it out and pulled it on over myself without much thought. It still smells of him, a smoky, warm smell mixed with the sweetness of the sweet berries he loves to juice and drink.

His hoodie is big on me, the sleeves longer than my arms to the point I have to push them up to make sure my hands stick out. It even extends down nearly to my mid-thigh.

But it's warm like Nick is, and I love how fuzzy it feels. Like Nick is hugging my himself despite being in the shower.

"Is that my hoodie?" I nearly jump a foot in the air in surprise when Nick's voice broke me from enjoying his warm hoodie, turning to see him standing near the door in a towel.

"NICK! You're not dressed!"

"I'm wearing boxers under the towel, it's fine!"

I turn around despite his answer, walking over to the couch with my back to him and his bed to let him get dressed.

"Did you pick out clothes for me?" Nick asked a second after I sat down on his couch to wait.

"Yeah, that's how I got your hoodie." I admitted, snuggling my face into the collar of his hoodie for emphasis and sighing at how comfy it is.

"You've seen me get in and out of the hot tub in my boxers, you don't have to be so bashful." Nick teased, seemingly ignoring me when I groaned at his teasing antics.

Turning around to face him, I watched him pluck his jeans up off the bed with his towel still wrapped around his waist. "Change your underwear too, you nasty. You showered, that means all clean clothes." I chastised him, smiling when I saw his neck and ears tint red in a blush.

"I just put these on this morning!"

"And you got milk thrown on you by kids."

Nick groaned dramatically, plucking up all his clothes and yanking the curtain shut around his bed to give himself privacy while I laughed.

"Now who's bashful?" I taunted him with his own words, happy to get back at him for his own teasing.

"I'm sorry, do you suddenly want to see me naked now?" Nick retorted from behind the curtain, voice lower and gruff as he dressed. "You could barely look at me in a towel!"

Unusually brave, I stood up and walked over to the closed curtain. "Are you hoping I'll say yes, horny teddy bear?" I asked teasingly, fingers brushing over the soft fabric of his curtains.

I nearly yelped when he yanked the curtain back, stepping back when he was stood a mere foot in front of me.

"Call me that again, darlin'. I dare you." Nick taunted me, a brow raised tauntingly towards me as he ruffled his damp hair with one hand.

My eyes followed his hand when it dropped from his hair, warmth flushing my face when I realized he still wasn't dressed as he pulled his jeans up the rest of the way.

Snapping my eyes back up, Nick had a smug look on his face as he reached back for his t-shirt on the bed. "Enjoying the view?"

"You're probably wishing the roles were reversed." I quipped back as he tugged his shirt on, watching the way his muscles in his arms rippled beneath his skin with his movement. I could practically feel his warmth pouring off him and towards me.

"I mean, you think I'm a horny teddy bear, right? Must mean I want to see you like this some time."

My entire body felt like it would burst into flames at his response, and even he seemed startled by his own words as his face started to light up red.

He quickly finished dressing as my own next words left my mouth without much thought. "Do you?" My question was quiet, but the way Nick tensed before snapping his gaze back to mine told me he heard me clearly.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as if he couldn't find the right answer. But before he could, we both turned towards his door when we heard a loud crash. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"TOMMY NO!"

Oh my gosh...not the chaotic duo again.

"I should go stop that." I sighed, making my way to the door to see what Tommy or Tubbo has done this time.

Nick's hand caught the door just as I opened it enough to step out. "I do...want to." Nick admitted from just behind my shoulder, further fanning my blush that had nearly gone away.

I took a deep breath to steady my rising nerves at this new topic for us before turning back to face him. "Do you want to talk about this later when we have more time?" I offered, since right now I should stop any possible destruction the kids could be causing.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Nick agreed with a shy smile, before stepping closer and hugging me to him with a hand on my lower back. "Let me know if you need help. I love you."

"I love you too, Nick." The happy giggle will never get old.

*

I stared blankly at the many broken bottles littering the floor in front of me, potions of who knows what spilled across the floor and Tommy and Wilbur standing just on the other side of the mess.

"It was HIS fault." Tommy stabbed a finger at Wilbur, who was coolly smiling with his hands stuffed in the pocket of his new coat.

"I told you not to mix the two bottles. It's not my fault if you do the opposite as soon as I turn my back." Wilbur mused with little care for Tommy's attitude.

"BITCH! You said mix the red and the blue!"

"I said do NOT mix the red and the blue."

"Okay, so what happened when he mixed the red and the blue?" I asked to stop them from bickering any further than they already have.

"Boom." Tubbo answered from the doorway behind me. "The smoke cleared at least."

"But all the potions that were set aside after I finished brewing them were caught in the crossfire." Wilbur clarified by gesturing to the mess on the floor between us.

"Then Tommy gets to clean up this mess." I surmised, as he was the reason for the mess in the first place by not doing exactly as Wilbur told him while they were brewing.

"WHAT?! FUCK NO!"

"Tommy, you mixed the wrong ingredients, you get to clean the mess. The faster you clean it, the faster you can get back to brewing "drugs" as you keep calling the potions." I don't know why he does it, it's unsettling how he refers to our potions as drugs.

Yes, some of the effects of these potions are intriguing. But they aren't drugs, they aren't bad for us. That we know at least.

"But it's Wilbur's fault too!" Tommy whined, stomping forward before stopping when his shoes crunched more glass into the floor.

"It's not my fault you didn't pay attention to what I said. But I shouldn't have let you handle those two ingredients, you're right." Wilbur partially agreed to what Tommy claimed.

I jumped in when Tommy opened his mouth to snap back at Wilbur yet again. "Just clean up the mess, Tommy. When it's done, you can go back to brewing or you can even go do something else."

"I just came back from the city an hour ago because those little monster children were trying to throw milk on me." Tommy growled, reluctantly walking for the door to hopefully get the broom.

"Yeah, they threw it on Sapnap instead." I revealed, to which Tommy started laughing like it was the greatest thing before he left the room.

Turning back to Wilbur, he shrugged his shoulders with his relaxed smile before walking around the mess. "You're doing good taking over Dream's job for him." Wilbur mused as Tubbo walked fully into the room and nudged some of the broken glass away with his shoe.

"Dream and Techno called earlier and said they're on their way back also." Tubbo revealed, lifting my mood without realizing it since at least I know they're safe now.

"Guess you'll have to pass leadership back to them when they're back." Wilbur teased, laughing softly at his own words.

"I'm not the leader, Will. That's their jobs, not mine. I'm just trying to get Tommy to clean up his mess." I nodded towards the spilled potions for emphasis.

"How is Sapnap, by the way? We saw you come from his room earlier." Tubbo piped up, and I immediately wished he hadn't when Wilbur's relaxed smile turned Cheshire.

"You weren't cheating on George, were you?"

"Stop it." I warned Wilbur before he could say any more, since Tubbo is literally right there and doesn't need to hear this. "Sap is fine, by the way. He just needed to change after the kids threw milk on him."

"So, you helped him get changed?"

"WILL!"

Tubbo, the innocent kid he is, didn't seem to catch what Wilbur was alluding to fortunately. "He went back to the city a few minutes ago. Is his smithing going well?" Tubbo asked, and I jumped at the opportunity for the change of subject.

"I didn't ask, but you can when he comes back. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to boast about being a master at making weapons." I mused, smiling his way while shooting daggers Wilbur's way when he looked ready to say something.

"Sap's good with a sword, and George is good with making bedrock." My eyes narrowed on Wilbur, immediately walking towards him to stop him.

"You can't make bedrock..." Tubbo pointed out, still confused.

"George sure tries to make the bedrock for her." I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could further dig his own grave.

"Shush!" I warned, before turning back to Tubbo who just stood to the side in perpetual confusion to what Wilbur was on about.

"I got the broom!" Tommy came back at that moment, noticing my hand on Wilbur's mouth and raising a brow. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Just Wilbur making bad jokes." I assured before taking my hand away from Wilbur's mouth and moving for the door to get away before the older man gets out anymore vulgar teasing.

"Remember protection!" Wilbur called after me once I was out the door, laughing since he must have heard me groan in disappointment over how he has to do this around Tubbo and Tommy.

Wilbur takes things and runs with them though. Because literally half an hour later when I was outside with Bad helping him harvest the carrot crop, Wilbur reared his head again.

"You two look so cute together." Bad mused with a happy smile as he talked about how happy George and I looked when we came back with Tubbo from our date.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure they had a lot of fun that night too!" Wilbur chimed, walking over towards where we had our trash storage.

"Go away!" I whined, tired of his consistent taunting and teasing over my relationship to George and Nick. He doesn't do this about my relationship to Dream, only the other two!

"What does he mean by that?" Bad asked, oblivious as he shoved some more carrots into his bag.

"I'm saying they must have continued their festivities in the bedroom, based on the hickey she had on her neck when they came back from the date."

"HEY! Inappropriate!" Thankfully, Bad is more than happy to help me shut down Wilbur's innuendo's since he likes things to be clean and all age friendly.

"Do you just get some sick thrill out of psychoanalyzing my relationship with George and Sap?" I asked, shoving the last of the harvested carrots in my bag.

"No. I just love seeing how embarrassed you get over it. It's not like they mind, Sapnap basically flexes how close he is to you each chance he gets." That is sort of true...He doesn't flex so much as he just doesn't mind hugging me or standing much closer than usual despite that the team doesn't know the nature of our relationship together.

"Stop picking on her. If she wants her relationship with them to stay private, let it stay that way." I turned to Bad at his mature response, worried for a moment that he knows the truth.

Clay wanted it to be a discussion one on one if we shared. Not something that we just openly admit to them all at once. But Bad is observant and smart, so has he noticed the difference?

"Alright, alright. Tommy finished cleaning up his mess, by the way. I'm going to teach Tubbo this time and send Tommy to do something else." Wilbur revealed before heading back inside.

"Thank you, Bad. I don't mind the teasing as long as he doesn't do it around Tommy or Tubbo." I admitted, shouldering my bag to bring the crops inside to the kitchen.

"He only teases because he cares. He's probably curious too, to be honest." Bad shrugged as he walked ahead of me to hold the door open for me.

"Thank you." I said once I was through the open door. "Curious about what? What do you mean?"

"It's not hard to see how much you four care about each other." Bad's knowing smile told me he did know the truth, even without us explicitly telling him. "I mean, you guys all stay in Dream's room now instead of separate rooms, it's pretty obvious."

That's a good point...I guess we've been so involved in our own discoveries and learnings of how to go about this relationship that we hadn't really noticed if we were being obvious.

"We're not judging you, by the way!" Bad suddenly said while waving his hands in front of him. "We want you guys to feel happy like we do! Wilbur just probably feels a little more protective of you since you're a girl and all, he acts like a big brother."

My heart softened at that possibility. I hadn't thought about it that way. Wilbur is always so joking and jovial, I hadn't thought that he might just be curious because he's worried for my being involved with not one, but three men at once in our group.

"If you've known, why did you never say anything?" I asked, surprised he hadn't since Bad is always set on keeping things polite and wholesome.

"It's not my place. I knew you guys would tell us when you're ready, so until then me and the rest of the group can wait. As long as you four are happy, we are!" Bad assured me with a beaming smile that warmed my heart all the more.

I am happy with them. And I want the rest of the group to know, so they don't worry or feel confused about our intricate arrangement.

"Thank you for letting us have our privacy, Bad." I thanked him softly as we put away the harvest together.

"Of course!"

I'm lucky to have such amazing friends...I'm so happy that we met them, and they all joined us here in our base.

*

Clay's door shut behind us, and no sooner than it did was I wrapped in the dirt covered arms of the masked man himself.

"How was your day?" I asked through a giggle, letting him coddle me all he wants since he seemed antsy all dinner with the way his knee was bouncing and his eyes falling frequently on me.

"It was mind-numbingly boring. We followed the eyes of ender and mapped the whole way and I still don't think we got anywhere near where they're supposed to take us." Clay answered me, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"How did you end up so filthy then?" I asked, looking up to meet his eye with a teasing smile.

"Your horse kicked mud on me when I was taking a piss. Obviously, I'm staying near mine from now on." I laughed at his genuine annoyance for what my horse did, trying to pull away only for him to hold on tighter. "No...stay." Clay whined, leading me down the hall instead while still holding me in his arms.

"You're filthy, you need a shower and clean clothes!" I advised as he led me towards the bed.

"I'll do it in a few minutes."

"Clay."

"Oh, come on. Can I get a little bit? You spent all day without me, didn't you miss me?" Clay's question tugged at my heart, and I silently glared at his chest in front of me for playing the guilt trip on me.

"Of course, I missed you. I worried about you being out so far from all of us." Clay hummed happily at my admission, nudging me back onto his side of the bed once we reached it. "Don't you dare, you'll get dirt all in the bed!"

"Beautiful, please?"

"I'll get you clean clothes and bring them down to you if you shower."

"What if you join me?"

I immediately pulled back enough to look up at him, warmth flushing my face at his cheeky response and the way his eyes watched me like I'm his prey.

"I heard about earlier with Nick. He called me while Techno and I were stopped for a break." Clay continued, letting me out of his arms to sit next to me on the edge of the bed.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, wondering if he heard about the very brief revelation Nick and I had together.

"Oh, you know what he told me." Clay leveled me with a knowing smile, answer enough for me. "If you want to join me, you can. Like Nick pointed out to you earlier, you've seen me in my boxers more than those two probably from when I was laid up."

"You shower with underwear on?" I asked, raising a teasing brow at him as he leaned back on his hands.

"I'm just saying, if it's something you do or don't want let us know. We want you to feel satisfied and comfortable." Clay's eyes drifted down to Nick's hoodie that I was still wearing. "Which you seem pretty comfortable in Nick's clothes."

"I am comfortable with you guys." I promised, never once have I felt truly uncomfortable with them. They make it their jobs to make me feel safe.

"But satisfied?" Clay asked, eyes meeting mine as I shifted to face him fully.

"I am, but...I want to tell the rest of the group about this." I admitted, that being the only thing truly nagging at the back of my mind about our relationship.

"What?" Clay seemed only mildly surprised.

"Bad already knows, he said he could tell just looking at us." I started with our observant friend. "But he says the others can tell something's going on between us too considering we all stay in your room every night now."

Clay's brows furrowed, before he seemed to come to the same conclusion I had. "Guess we forgot how obvious that was."

"I don't want there to be any secrets or confusions between any of us, them included. I don't know if you guys want it, but I want to at least talk to the others about it." I admitted softly, worry entering my heart that he might not agree.

It didn't last long when he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my own around his neck before he finally spoke. "If you're comfortable with it, then we'll talk to them. It sounds like they already know, so why not? I'm not afraid for others to know who I love." Clay admitted just as softly as I had, warming my heart.

"Okay. Then we can talk to George and Nick and plan it out together." I offered, smiling up at him when he kissed my forehead.

I grimaced though when I remembered he's still filthy and even has the stink of mud and horses on him.

"Clay, go get in the shower!" I broke our serious discussion with that and tried to pull away, but he held on tighter with a laugh.

"Way to ruin the mood, gorgeous!"

"Shower and you can have all the kissing and cuddles you want after!"

"Join me." Clay offered again, standing up and pulling me to my feet with him. "I can keep my boxers on, and you can wear one of my t-shirts and shorts if you want?" Clay continued, smiling cheekily at me.

I narrowed me eyes at him for his persistence, but he just raised a questioning brow at me in return. "You're not going to get in the shower until I say yes, are you?" I questioned, knowing full well his level of stubborn by now.

"Nope."

"Then bath, and if your hands start to wander, I'm sleeping in George's room tonight." I bartered, it's not like it'll be any different from getting in the hot tub with him or the rest of the team. Right?

"Deal. Come on then, beautiful." Clay started to lead me towards his bathroom, stripping his muddy hoodie and tossing it on the couch as we passed it.

"Don't get all excited now." I teased, reaching the button first to open the hatch to his bathroom.

"How couldn't I? I get to have a little more personal time with you." Clay's warn response against my shoulder made me wonder what exactly I'm getting myself into here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am SAD I didn't post yesterday, but guys if you feel up for it go give a happy belated B-day to Sapnap! I wish the chapter had been done in time, it would have been great!**
> 
> **Ooh, that was quite a chapter, huh? We're loving reminding our boys that we love them, and we've decided to disclose our relationship to the rest of the team. Who some already seem to know about it since we're totally not obvious in any way or form, are we?**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Thanks again for the comments, kudos, votes, everything! I love reading every single comment I get on this! I'm going to bed, it's 3 AM as I'm writing this. See y'all next chapter!**
> 
> **Oh, and yes, I'm not mentioning Tommy's supposedly canonical death yesterday. I CHOOSE NOT TO BELIEVE IT AND LIVE IN DENIAL! IT WAS TOO QUICK, DREAM HAS TO BE UP TO SOMETHING! NOTHING IS EVER THAT SIMPLE WITH DREAM OR TOMMY! TOMMY ISN'T GONE!!! Okay, bye guys!**


	59. Ch. 59: Acceptance

What have I gotten myself into?

Clay's bathroom is as grand as his bedroom is. A large shower with cloudy glass doors that were wide open, big enough inside to fit three people easily.

An even larger bathtub tucked against the opposite corner of the room, that looked like it's never even seen use by the way all his stuff was in the shower and nothing near the tub.

The tub itself was big enough as well to easily fit multiple people, from the look of it. With a large faucet and deep setting, I had no doubt it's probably as comfortable as being in the hot tub outside.

"Do you want bubbles? Whatever makes you more comfortable." Clay offered, walking over to his shower and pulling a few bottles off the shelf inside. Why does one man have so much in his private shower?

It's not like we can even see his skin, most of the time. He's always wearing his hoodies and mask. What? Does he have some extravagant skin care routine?

I sat on the edge of the tub to start the water, impressed with how he's managed the intricate workings of running water. We've always left it to George since he's our master builder and all.

"You sure you don't want to use the shower? I've got multiple shower heads." Of course, because only Clay would spring for the extra extravagance for his own bathroom.

"Oh, wait I need to go get clothes." I remembered suddenly as Clay set his soaps on the edge of the tub and poured some into the water to suds it.

"I've got something for you to wear in here. Shorts fine?" Clay walked over to a chest I hadn't even noticed on the other side of the room by the ladder, coming back with a t-shirt and baggy shorts I've seen him wear a time or two to bed.

"Do you keep your clothes down here in your bathroom now?" I teased, standing up and leaving the water to run.

"It's more private than my own bedroom." I fought back the frown at his response, not wanting to delve into the discussion of Tommy and Tubbo invading his personal space again.

"Can you turn around so I can change?" I motioned for him to turn with my hand, to which he smiled at me in amusement for.

"I can't watch?"

"I can go back upstairs."

Clay sighed dramatically, turning on his heel and folding his arms over his chest while he waited.

As soon as I was in his obviously larger clothes, I set my old ones aside and slid into the tub before he could turn back around. "Okay, you're good." I advised, sitting among the light suds as the hot water poured in around me.

"Hey, you didn't wait for me." Clay grumbled, almost childishly as I laughed at his reaction.

"Hurry up then. You're the one who really needs the bath."

My teasing fell away to a heated blush when he stripped down lightning fast and joined me, sitting behind me as I adjusted the water temperature.

"I know you love hot water and all, but are you trying to boil us alive?" Clay asked, still teasing despite the fact that we're literally sitting in his bathtub half-dressed together.

How can he be so calm?! My heart is racing!

"Hey..." I turned to look over my shoulder at him at his soft call, his hand brushing over my shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not gonna do anything unless you ask, you're safe with me." Clay promised, smile warm and reassuring me to not feel so anxious about the intimacy of all of this.

Clay leaned forward, adjusting the water temperature and caging me in with his arms on either side of my shoulders.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, his bare chest pressed to my back.

"Because it's you. You relax me, keep me calm." My chest warmed at the affection in his voice as he told me that, and I leaned back closer to him. "You're my own little salvation." Clay continued, pressing a kiss to me neck before turning the water off as the tub was filled.

"Salvation from what?"

"Myself."

I turned to look back at him, meeting his relaxed yet serious gaze. I'm his salvation from himself? "What do you mean?"

"I think way too much and worry about your safety and the others safety every single day. But getting a chance to just unwind with you like this helps me get out of my own head." Clay clarified for me, one of his hands brushing over my shoulder and down my arm.

My chest filled with even more love and affection for him than I felt yet at knowing I have such a big affect on him. That he cares about me so deeply that just being with me like this, just having these intimate moments together, is enough to lift his day.

"I love you." Clay reminded me gently as I leaned in to kiss him, and I paused to smile up at the gentle giant in the sudsy water with me.

"I love you too, Clay." I answer his own words, and he grinned before leaning down and kissing me himself.

The atmosphere relaxed now, Clay reached over me for the loofa he set on the edge of the tub as well as the bottles of soaps and shampoos.

"Want me to get your back for you, big guy?" I offered since he doesn't have the advantage of his fancy shower. He's stuck with me in the tub.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with it?"

"I'm fine, Clay. You don't have your fancy two shower heads, so I figured you'd need the help reaching." Clay laughed, just handed me the loofa anyways to let me do as I offered.

With the size of the tub, it didn't take much maneuvering to turn and reach behind him since he seems reluctant to let me move from in front of him.

Clay's hands rested on my sides as I scrubbed his back for him, chin resting on my shoulder with a relaxed sigh that made me smile. "Feeling good?"

"Yeah. Let me get yours?" Clay phrased it as a question, to which I shyly hummed in agreement before continuing to wash his back for him.

My fingers grazed over the pink, new skin that marked a scar left from the Wither incident in the nether. I frowned at it, before flinching when Clay's hands drifted under the back of his t-shirt I was wearing. "It's just soap, beautiful. I'm not doing anything but getting your back." Clay assured me before I sighed and relaxed.

"Does this still hurt?" I asked softly, brushing my thumb over the scar on his shoulder.

"Not really. If I don't stretch out before heavy lifting, it twinges a little, but that's about it." Clay answered me like the fact he had been critically wounded was nothing.

Unlike the rest of his shoulder, which is smooth and dotted with freckles, the scar is a jagged, plain reminder of that horrific day. Of how we almost lost Clay that day...

I was brought out of my negative emotions when Clay's hands lifted my shirt enough to reach my shoulder blades, sitting down into the water more so he could reach. "Stop overthinking about it." Of course, Clay knew.

"I love you." I reminded him softly, soaping over his scar to at least put it out of sight for the moment.

Clay smiled before pulling me in closer and slotting his lips against mine. "I love you." Clay whispered the moment our lips parted, his nose brushing against mine gently.

When I finished with his back, he laid us back into the water with me in front of him once more to rinse.

"Was it worth all the arguing against my idea?" Clay asked teasingly, my head on his shoulder as he easily cocooned me against him with his arms.

"Yes." I sassed back, laughing at the offended grunt he gave before turning and kissing his cheek. "This is nice, Clay. I'm enjoying the hot bath and the hot guy in here with me."

The cheeky, blushing smile I got in return for the compliment will forever be burned in my mind.

As Clay was helping me with my hair, we heard the stone door slide open behind us. "Hey, are you both down there?" George's voice drifted down the ladder to us.

"Yeah, we'll be up when we're done!" Clay answered, fingers not stopping from massaging the shampoo into my scalp.

Though we did hear an offended sound that could only belong to Nick. "Are you in the shower together?!" Nick shouted down not seconds later.

"The bath!" I corrected him before Clay led me to lay back so he could rinse the shampoo from my hair. I already did his hair for him, which he nearly fell asleep from to my amusement.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I sat back up to see Nick and George coming down the ladder into the bathroom. "Sap, stop!" George tried to stop him, so it must have been Nick's idea.

They stopped at the bottom of the ladder, looking towards Clay and I sitting in the bubble bath together.

"You're...wearing clothes?" Nick asked, giving away just why he came down here when we were nearly finishing up our nice, relaxing bubble bath together.

"Yeah, because she feels comfortable this way. Right, gorgeous?" Clay didn't even look over at Nick and George, enough of a tell for me that he's annoyed about having our intimate time together ruined by Nick's jealousy.

George nearly dragged Nick back up the ladder with a quick apology for the intrusion. Once the stone door slid shut again, Clay relaxed again.

"Want to finish up?" Clay asked, reaching for the stopper on the tub to drain it before I stopped him.

"Do you want to just soak together a little longer?" I offered, happy when he smiled and nodded before leading me to lean back into his chest again.

This is nice. I'm glad he offered this.

Once we were back upstairs after drying off and getting dressed, George and Nick were already waiting for us in the bed.

"Have a nice soak?" George asked, tucking a book under his pillow and pulling the comforter back for me to get into the warmth.

"Yeah."

"It's a good way to end the day."

I noticed the way Nick had his back to us, acting like he's already asleep when obviously he's not judging by the disgruntled sound that came from him.

"Stop being jealous." George promptly whacked Nick with a pillow.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. It's not like I saw her naked or anything." I whacked Clay this time with a pillow as he wheezed at my blush.

When Nick still didn't say anything, George helped me crawl over him to get to my jealous teddy bear. I had to pull on his shoulder a few times before he reluctantly rolled onto his back for me.

"What?" Nick asked, still trying to play the sleepy charade.

I didn't say anything, just laid down against his side with my face on his shoulder like he loves. It did the trick, because he softened and pulled me in closer with a hand on my waist.

"If you want, we can take a nice bath tomorrow too. I don't want any of you getting jealous." I reminded each of them, not just Nick.

George cuddled into my back, spooning me as he does every night. "Whatever you're comfortable with, sweetheart." George shushed, kissing my shoulder lightly.

"I wanted to do it earlier today." Nick muttered, but I silenced his pout with a kiss to his jawline until he turned his face enough to slot his lips against mine.

"Then do it tomorrow. We've gotta have a quick chat before you all fall asleep though." Clay reminded me of our earlier discussion before the bath. The decision to tell the others.

I pulled away enough to sit up and get the serious discussion underway.

*

"You what?"

Perhaps starting with Tommy and Tubbo was a bad idea?

"You can be in a relationship with multiple people at once?" Tubbo questioned, just as confused as his best friend sitting next to him.

"Technically, we're only involved with her. Not each other." Dream clarified, pointing from me to George and Nick who were sat on either side of me.

Of course, Clay had me sitting on his lap.

"But one girl can have multiple boyfriends?" Tommy asked, scratching the back of his head idly. "Wait! Can one guy have multiple girlfriends?! Is that a thing?! CAN I HAVE TONS OF GIRLFRIENDS LIKE I WANT?!"

Well, Wilbur and Techno aren't going to be happy when they hear Tommy's new idea...

"Tommy! You should only be with someone if you have genuine feelings for them!" Tubbo cried, fortunately smart enough to not think the way Tommy does.

"Plus, we're in this arrangement because she was confused on who she had feelings for the most." George admitted, reminding me that I technically haven't done the best job trying to figure out who I want to be with most.

With how things are in this world, how things can go from zero to a hundred in seconds, I feel like we've all just been taking any chance we can get to just enjoy the moments and the happiness that we can find and create with one another.

"So...you're dating but you're not dating?" Tommy was only more confused by George's admission.

"There's a term for relationships like that." Our attention shifted to the door, Bad standing in the open doorway. How long has he been there? "It's called Polyamory."

"How long have you just been standing there listening?" Nick asked the question I was considering asking myself.

"Since Tommy started shouting." Bad walked in to join the other two on the couch, smiling as always despite the confusing but serious talk.

"Okay, sure, we'll call it Polyamory I guess." Dream agreed to Bad's title he had given before. "We love her, and she loves us."

That was met with awes from Bad and Tubbo, and a face of disgust from Tommy.

"I'm so happy you're finally admitting it to us!" Bad cooed, wrapping an arm around Tubbo who was holding his face and looking ready to squeal.

"I always said they loved you!" Tubbo chirped happily, just as sweet as Bad.

I'm glad that we didn't have anything to worry about with telling them. I should have known they would only be positive.

"Are you telling is this to what, flaunt it?" Of course, Tommy doesn't care and views it like it's bragging from the boys. More specifically Dream and Nick from the bored expression he holds for them.

"No, we're telling you it so you understand." George intervened when Dream looked more than happy to sass Tommy right back for his immature response.

"Oh! That explains Aster!" Bad suddenly announced, Tubbo meeting his eye with a noise of understanding as well.

"She's always so nice to everyone else, but she hates you!" Tubbo's expression softened on me once he realized what he said. "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay. I know she hates me, and it's fine. I'm not a fan of her either." I admitted, since Aster seems like far too big of a problem these days instead of a help to the city with her profession.

"Some people just can't handle being undesirable." Tommy piped in with a smug smile that actually ripped a laugh from not just me, but everyone else.

More jokes continued, the living room filled with happy laughter and less tension than when we first sat down with Tommy and Tubbo to disclose our relationship. It's nice, to not have to hide a part of ourselves from them anymore.

Now we just have to tell Techno and Wilbur when they come back home.

"I still don't understand how it works. How the hell don't you get mad when she's with one of those two?" Tommy spoke to Dream but pointed to Nick and George beside us and ignored Bad's cry about language.

"We talk." I answered for Dream, an easy question. "The biggest key to any relationship is that you keep talking. That way we know what does or doesn't make each other uncomfortable." I explained as Dream's hand fell to my leg with and his chin laid over my shoulder.

"As long as you four are happy, that's all that matters!" Bad chirped, Tubbo agreeing with a quick nod.

"We know they make you happy, and she makes you guys happy. Thank you, guys, for trusting us enough to tell us!" Tubbo thanked us with a warm, happy smile that made my heart melt at how sincere and warm he is as a person.

"Yeah, yeah. No group hugs, that shit's for girls." Tommy was immediately met with Bad screeching at him about language once again.

These boys, every single once of them, we're literally one big family, aren't we?

I'm so happy they are so accepting of the intricate relationship that I have with Clay, Nick and George.

*

The talk with Wilbur and Techno went similarly, simple and understanding mixed with Wilbur's expected teasing about it. Techno kind of rolled his eyes at us, proving that not just Will and Bad had a feeling about our intricate relationship.

Now that everyone knows, it feels more freeing. Now we don't have to escape to Clay's room for private moments because we're worried of being caught out elsewhere.

Now, we're free to express ourselves while knowing that the rest of our friends understand and accept it.

"So, when do I get my three or four girlfriends?"

Techno and Wilbur both turned to me with looks that could set me aflame.

"That's not my fault!" I cried when they continued to glare at me from down the dinner table.

"If anything, it's Tommy's fault for being a little whore." Dream joined in with a snide comment.

"HEY!"

"YOU'RE THE WHORE IN THIS HOUSE, GREEN BOY!"

"LANGUAGE!!!"

I sighed, sinking into my chair as Tommy continued throwing insult after insult at Dream, who in turn just laughed and effortlessly threw back more intelligent responses than curses strung together.

Poor Bad looked ready to crack both of them over the head with the ladle he had been using to fill bowls with the soup we had made for dinner tonight.

An arm fell over the back of my chair, pulling me in closer to Nick beside me with ease and an innocent smile that truly was easy to look past since I know him well enough.

Maybe Wilbur was right about how Nick likes to flex.

"The walls are nearly done." Bad announced after Tommy and Dream calmed down enough to silence and eat dinner. "We need probably one more day."

"Good. We need to get back to work on our main task." Dream spoke up, back to his serious air once more.

"Are you going to go back out with the horses to find where the Eyes lead?" Tubbo asked the very question running through my own mind.

I don't like the idea of Clay heading so far out from home. What if something were to happen? Yes, we have more horses now thanks to the villagers teaching us how to breed them. But what if the thing to happen was here at home?

What if Keres finds our home, the new city, while he's gone? Or what if he finds him and whoever is with him out in the wilds?

I didn't realize I tuned out the conversation until Nick pushed a bottle of sweet berry juice in front of me, meeting his worried gaze before accepting the drink.

"Thank you, teddy bear." I offered him a smile, happy when he lightened up at seeing I'm fine.

Of course, Nick's nickname was heard by Tommy and Tubbo who started snickering behind their hands up until Nick turned on them with a glare that could kill.

"What? Have something to say, little bitch?" Nick questioned them, immediately making Bad screech out again at the language.

When the back and forth started again, and continued way too long, I excused myself to avoid the headache of screaming and shouting.

"I'll come with you." George offered, taking my empty bowl and dropping it with his in the sink before escaping with me back into Clay's room.

I was happy when we closed the door behind us, silencing the sounds of bickering and shouting from the dinner table.

"Do you...want to take a shower? I didn't know if you already had plans." George admitted, scratching the back of his neck as he followed me further into the room.

"Are you asking if I'll take one with you, or if I'm going to shower in general?" I asked, smiling sweetly up at him when I turned around to see a pink blush rising to his cheeks and ears.

"I...I'm not—if we were, we'd probably piss of Nick."

George's excuse only made me laugh, turning back around to walk over to the bed.

"It was just a joke, Georgie. I know you would get too embarrassed to take one with me." I teased, kicking off my shoes to climb up into the bed and wait for the other two to come back before going for my inevitable shower.

"It's not that." George crawled up behind me, laying on his back and letting me lay down against him with a happy smile. "I want you to feel comfortable. I know...I know you trust me, well us. But I...feel like I'd be invading on your little bit of you time in the day asking to join you."

I lifted my head to meet his gaze, a soft lopsided smile played over his lips. "You never invade on anything with me, Georgie. I am always happy to share whatever you like with you." I cooed softly, laying my face on his chest when he carded one of his hands into my hair soothingly.

"I love you." I smiled against his shirt, tilting my head to look up at him.

"I love you too."

George helped me scoot up enough to kiss him, his fingers massaging my scalp lightly and making me never want to get up from how comfortable it is just to be here with him right now.

One kiss turned into many and turned into me laying on top of him as we made out with my hands under his head on the pillow, and his holding me closer by the waist.

George and I usually do this in the privacy of his own bedroom, one of the few things it's still used for. But he showed himself a little adventurous for a change when his tongue brushed against my lower lip tentatively.

I giggled into the kiss, allowing him what he was asking only to squeal when he suddenly rolled me over onto my back on the bed.

"George!" I squeezed his shoulder as he laughed before dipping down and reconnecting his lips to mine.

His tongue slid between my lips slowly, brushing against mine as I squeezed my arms around him tight once more.

"Woah, what did we just interrupt?" Both George and I groaned when not a minute later Nick's voice interrupted our languid make out session.

I squeezed his shoulder one more time as he pushed himself up enough to move over to my side and lay down on his stomach. I giggled softly, rolling into him and rubbing his back while he groaned into his pillow at being interrupted.

This is why we each have our own private spaces for moments like that.

"What? We interrupt your foreplay?" Clay teased, and when I looked over at them, they were holding back snickers up until I glared at them. At that point, they let them out without shame.

"I'm going to go take a shower." George announced, pushing himself up away from me to get up.

I was going to ask if he wanted me to join as we were discussing earlier, until Nick started laughing louder.

"You're moving a bit stiff there aren't you, Gogy?" The fact that George went basically jumped up and ran out the curtains away from us only made me sigh.

"You're an ass." I said to Nick when he tried to take George's place, scooting away from him and ignoring the whine of protest. "No, you don't get rewarded for picking on him."

"I'm not!"

"You kinda are. Jealous teddy bear." I rolled away when Nick lunged at Clay for the mocking nickname, staying on the far side of the bed while they tussled.

"You're the jealous one! You haven't even made out with her yet, have you?" Nick snapped at Clay when he easily pinned him on his stomach on the bed with a laugh.

"I have, and I got to take a bath with her first too." Clay mocked him and riled him up further, only letting him up when I glared at him for poking at Nick's already fragile ego.

Nick crawled away towards the middle of the bed while grumbling under his breath.

"If this jealousy thing starts becoming a bigger issue, I'm not staying in here with all of you anymore." I threatened, not about to sit aside and let them act this way when we've discussed the issue before.

"I'm not jealous, beautiful. You do what makes you happy, and I'm happy." Clay promised me as Nick folded his arms over the back of his head, burying his face in the pillow.

"Nick?" Nick only grunted to acknowledge me. "Nicky..."

The way his entire body shivered at the nickname made me smile, and he slowly pulled his arms away from his head to turn and look at me. "I'll try, okay? I'm not...jealous of them."

"Yes, you are." Clay interrupted and was met by a warning glare from me.

"Come on, teddy bear." I pulled on his arm, deciding to give him a little pampering while also get away from Clay's unhelpful teasing.

"What're you doing?" Nick asked, allowing me to pull him towards the edge of the bed and even helping me up out of the bed. Though, probably because it let him get an arm around me.

"Let's go take a shower. The hot water will work all that jealousy out." I offered, laughing when his previously soured mood disappeared to an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, come on. Before I start without-" I cut off with a squeal when he lifted me up, carrying me off away from the bed.

"Don't take too long! The others might hear!" Clay called after us with a wheezing laugh to end his teasing.

"Do you want to wear something of mine? Or get something of yours?" Nick offered before we were out the door, reluctantly putting me down when we saw Bad and Tubbo sitting on the couch with the dogs.

"I'll wear something of yours." I offered, since I do know he enjoyed me wearing his hoodie quite a lot. For some reason, all three of them really enjoy seeing me in their clothes. I'll never understand men's fascination with it.

Stopping off in Nick's bedroom first, he gave me a change of clothes before we slipped away to the bathroom down the hall. Fortunately, George must be in the one closer to everyone else's bedroom. So, we have a little more privacy from the risk of the others hearing.

"Shower, or bath?" Nick asked once the door locked behind us, turning around to let me change.

"Shower. If we take a bath, someone might start to suspect something." I teased, smiling innocently at the way his ears and neck tilted red before he walked over to the shower to start warming it up.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable." Nick said once I was stepping into the shower.

When he joined me a second later, his chin resting onto my shoulder as I adjusted the water temperature, I knew I wouldn't get uncomfortable with him.

Nick is a gentle teddy bear. And he needs his pampering to get rid of the jealousy he's been feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The big secret is out, the whole team now knows about our relationship with our boys! And they've perfectly accepted it! Well, Tommy now has ideas of his own, but he accepts it!**
> 
> **Also, a very fluffy chapter for us and the boys, wouldn't you say? We see ourselves getting a little cozier with them now than in the past. Aren't I just the worst though with the bath/shower thing xD**
> 
> **Thanks as always for reading! I'm gonna go start on the next chapter, see you there!**


	60. Ch. 60: Origins

I stared down at the strange landscape scrawled into the book on the table in front of me in fascination. This is where the Eyes of Ender are leading us? To this place called the End?

"No Villager has ever gone there and come back to tell the tale." Oswald explained, scurrying between bookshelves and putting away old, dusty books we recovered for him from the ruins of Hillshire.

"What is there?" I asked, flipping the page to see hurried scribblings. "If no one has ever come back, how is there a book with drawings of it?"

Oswald seemed to ponder my question, turning to me and stroking a hand over his long, white beard. "That's a good question, child. Perhaps someone has seen the End." The villagers never seem to think about the fact that their books had to be written by someone.

"What's there?" I repeated the original question I had for him as he returned to the table with another book.

"It is the origin of the Endermen we see walk our lands. They are born there, raised there under the watchful eye of their creator." Oswald revealed, flipping a page in the book I had opened to show me what he was parroting back to me.

"Their creator?"

"The ruler of this realm, and ours if he were to ever be set free. The Ender Dragon, known from this book as Gydrur the Shadow King." Oswald flipped another page, to show me a large portrait of a monstrous dragon with purple eyes and purple flames pooling in its open maw.

This is where we have to go in order to go back home to where we belong? To a place ruled by Endermen and a monstrous dragon?

"There have been sects out in our world, occults that worship the Shadow King and his creations. We know little about how they came to his place, or how they returned after. But none of the villagers we've met, or travelling traders, have ever encountered the doorway between his world and ours." Oswald explained as I stared down at the menacing purple eyes on the page.

If this portrait is terrifying on its own, I can only fear what meeting the dragon in person would feel like.

"What happened to the sects that worship him?" I asked, a little afraid to hear about more potential enemies considering the ones we already have.

Looking up, Oswald stared back at me with his head tilted to the side. "You've already met one such. The Pillager leader, Keres is a follower of the Shadow King."

Ice ran through my veins at this revelation. Keres? The man who tormented my friends, who burned and blew up Hillshire with help from a pet? He's a follower of the Ender Dragon?

The pet he mentioned...the Wither we never had to see before we ran...he said it was one of his master's pets. His master...he must have meant the Dragon.

"How do you know so much about Keres if he is your enemy?" I asked, confused since the city in which we were taken to was far from Hillshire.

Oswald sighed, turning away to continue fretting between his bookshelves. "Pillagers weren't always that. They were once normal villagers, just as I am and the rest of my friends."

What?! They were...but how?

"Keres was once a...he was once a citizen of Hillshire. Before we settled on the hill you found our old city on."

...WHAT?!

Oswald turned back to me with an old book, bound in strings of varying colors and dusty with age.

"Here. This is my most treasured book. Witness the origin of our once wondrous city. And the fall of one of her citizens." Oswald opened the book, and my eyes widened when smoke swirled out from the multicolored pages within.

An ethereal light came after the smokes, followed by an angelic voice. "Greetings, child of Hillshire. Hear our tale of our home, of our families. Hear the story of Hillshire."

My eyes widened when the smoke began to flow towards me, surrounding me in seconds.

"Just relax, child. Books can transport us to whole different worlds, but they won't hurt you." Oswald's voice faded to silence as the smoke consumed me.

*

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a forest. Nothing but the sounds of birds chirping and trees creaking as they swayed in the wind.

What did Oswald do? Where am I? Did his book just teleport me or something? Was it a portal?

"—this way!" My head turned when I heard a shout, not recognizing the voice. But anyone is better than no one out in the wilderness like this.

I need to get back. I need to get back home before Clay sends out a manhunt for me, or Nick starts burning down forests searching.

"Look, Oswald! Look at this land, isn't it perfect?!" I broke through the cover of the trees, only to freeze in my steps when I heard someone shout the name of the librarian from Hillshire.

Did Oswald come with me wherever he took me?

I screamed when suddenly, something moved through me. Smoke billowed out around me as a villager walked away from me, having somehow passed through me. "It's too barren! No rivers for me to grow sugarcane for paper!"

"Oh, enough with your books, old man!" Another villager stood far ahead on gentle rolling plains, arms folded in front of him and a horse at his side.

"This land isn't suitable for our friends, Keres. We need to keep searching."

...did he just say Keres?

"They are waiting for us to find good land, Oswald! Don't be so stingy!" The villager called Keres snapped back at him, climbing onto the back of his black stallion.

"Does your wife not wish for water, brother? Does she not wish for somewhere to build your ships that you so desperately wish to build together?" Oswald. I realized at last how his hair wasn't white with age anymore. How his beard drastically shorter, skin less wrinkled.

He looked...he looked like he was at least decades younger. Like he was no older than I am!

What did Oswald do? Was that book magic?

"My wife and I will find our sea, but for tonight we need to make camp. Before the beasts show their faces again. Besides, she's with child. Don't make her wait." Keres looked over his shoulder at Oswald with a face splitting grin.

It's such a drastic change from the monster that haunts my dreams, the maniacal insanity that filled his icy blue gaze not there now.

"She is? Then we must make camp at once!" Oswald pulled out a golden bell from his pockets, slapping it down and clanging it loudly.

In seconds, more villagers were pouring in from the trees at speeds far exceeding normal time.

That book...this must be Oswald's past. Oswald knew Keres, and somehow this book must be showing me his memories.

When time started to slow back down to normal speeds again, the many villagers were gathered around a large fire in the middle of the plains. Makeshift tents dotted the darkening land, and loud talking and cheering poured out from around the fire.

I moved in closer, searching the faces for the young Oswald once more.

"To Keres!" I spotted him once more, standing by the large fire with a bottle raised in the air. "May your family live long, your child and your grandchildren live long in our new home that we are soon to find! I wish you all the best, my brother!"

I watched as Keres stood with a loud shout, meeting Oswald in a rough hug and swatting him on the back with another wide grin.

The monster that tormented us...this is really who he used to be? Before he became the Pillager leader? The war criminal? The brutal man who could care less about the lives of others?

Keres was once a normal man, just the same as the rest of the villagers we've met?

How did he even become a Pillager? He is a normal villager just like the rest here, he looks happy! What changed that turned him into who he is today?

I didn't focus on the chattering between Oswald and Keres, or any of the other villagers. Instead, I watched as a young woman approached Keres with a glass bottle, and the way he accepted it before grinning and lowering his other hand to her stomach.

There was no malevolence in his eyes or smile like usual. There was only happiness, joy at the woman in front of him and the villagers surrounding them.

What changed?

Time suddenly began to speed up again, the landscape changing around until I was on the edge of an ocean. The sky a fiery red much like the day Hillshire fell to the man that seemed no different than the rest of the villagers.

When I turned around, I realized this would be no different than the day at Hillshire.

Fires burned the tents I'd seen at the last camp, villagers screaming and panicking and running while Pillagers stormed the camp.

My body smoked again when Oswald, far worse for wear from the last time when time was slowed, ran through me towards a fleeing villager and two children.

"Into the woods!" Oswald called out to those able to run as I watched Pillagers fighting with some of the others in the blaze of the camp.

I spotted the still villager Keres, easily fending off a Pillager and literally disarming him with a wicked laugh.

But his head snapped away when there was a shriek, and I turned in time to see the woman from before being held at sword point by a large, scarred pillager.

"Keres!" The future Pillager leaders name was the last thing I heard from her before the Pillager holding her captive ripped his sword clean through her neck. Holding her head in his hand with a triumphant laugh before it burst into smoke as all living things in this world do when they die.

"NO!" Keres stormed towards the Pillager with a frenzied shout that reminded me too much of my own fight against him at the city.

"Keres, they're too much for us! We need to flee!" Oswald shouted from somewhere in the fray of battle.

"Do you THINK I will let you live after that?! YOU WILL DIE FOR TAKING WHAT WAS MINE! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR HERS!!!" Keres's skin started to sallow before my eyes as he stormed towards the Pillager that murdered his wife.

Before my very eyes, the villager that just minutes before had been laughing and happily chatting with the other villagers as they searched for a home turned into the very thing that took his wife from him.

Oswald ran through me again, reaching a hand towards Keres. "BROTHER, STOP! DO NOT LET THEM CORRUPT YOU!"

It was too late.

Keres' axe swung clean through the neck of the pillager that stole his wife from him. His other axe caught the blade of another pillager trying to intervene, disarming him and slamming into his face.

This is the heartless monster that we've met. This is what happened.

"LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL BATTLE LOOKS LIKE!!!" Keres roared before charging forward into the fight once more, laughing wildly as he went.

Time sped forward again, away from the blazing battlefield and into the darkness of the forest.

"Where is Keres?" Someone cried as I turned to see Oswald stood a foot away from me.

"Keres fell to the Pillagers. My brother...my brother is gone, and we must make haste to be gone ourselves. Before the Pillagers regroup." Oswald soberly said to far fewer villagers than before.

So many lives lost...There's so few left...

What once was a massive group of villagers has dwindled to less than a dozen and two children...

This was what turned Keres into the monster he is today. The loss of his wife, of his friends and family. Of the future he sought out with Oswald and his wife and his child that he was so eager to have.

I was once more engulfed in the smoke that brought me into these memories of Oswald's, whisking me away from this sad day in the past of Hillshire.

*

When I reopened my eyes, it was to three sets of eyes staring down at me in concern. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" George asked, cradling my face in his hands as Oswald stood behind him with a relieved look in his eyes now.

"You're lucky she's okay." Nick growled at Oswald, and if looks could kill, poor Oswald's long life would be at its end.

"Those were your memories." I ignored George and Nick's intervention in my revelations with Oswald. "That book...it showed me your memories."

Oswald smiled as George helped me to my feet. "Clever girl. They were, indeed. At least, the ones I was granted to share before your...beloveds asked to return you to them." Oswald raised a bushy, white brow at George and Nick.

"What're you talking about, luv?" George asked, beyond confused as he kept a protective arm around my waist.

"That book...it showed me Oswald's memories. He showed me how he knew Keres. Before, when Keres was a Villager. Before..." I trailed off at the memory of what happened.

"Before he turned into the Pillager that he is today." Oswald had no problem finishing my sentence for me. "Yes, Keres turned into the monster he is today because of his anger, his anguish and losses. It finally corrupted his soul, and we lost him." Oswald revealed as he walked away to put the book back on its shelf.

"What? He was...he was one of you?" George questioned, and I felt the way his arm tightened around me at the mention of Keres. I reached down, squeezing the defensive hand on my waist.

"Keres was my brother, once upon a time. As hard as that might be to believe, since he doesn't look a day older now than he was when he changed. But here I am, more wrinkled than most of my books." Oswald mused wryly, not meeting our eyes now.

Both George and Nick looked to me for an explanation as to what I saw in Oswald's otherworldly book, but I pulled away from George to sit down at Oswald's table instead.

"Careful. The journey can be quite taxing. You'll need your rest."

Oh, trust me. I can tell. I feel like I've been awake for two days after that.

"How did he come to follow the Dragon?" I asked, still unsure how the two correlates. I know how he became a Pillager now, but how did he know about the Shadow King?

George and Nick joined me at the table, still obviously concerned but now they look as curious as I feel to know the origins of the man who's singlehandedly destroyed his once friends' homes.

"I would presume that whoever he took leadership from must have told him about the Shadow King. I had no knowledge of it before coming to hold that book." Oswald tapped on the still opened book on the table. "Keres was always hungry, back in the day. Hungry for knowledge, for happiness, for power. He might have finally gotten hungry enough to search for the dragon himself."

It would explain him referring to the Dragon as his Master. As well as having that pet of his that he used at Hillshire...

"But you are on the right track. Using the Eyes of Ender you've created, you'll eventually find the doorway between his world and ours." Oswald admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

But what then? What happens when we go there? Will we get to go home? Will we get sent somewhere else?

Will we have to fight this fearsome Shadow King? I doubt he'll take kindly to us if he works with Endermen and Pillagers.

"You need rest." Oswald plucked the book off the table, closing it and turning away to return it to his shelf. "That was a long journey for one who has never experienced our peoples magics before."

"He's right, luv." George led me to my feet, Nick immediately swooping in to help if needed.

"We can finish our chat another time. I will see if any of my other books are...salvageable enough to help you." Oswald's distasteful frown at how many of his scavenged books from the ruins of Hillshire are in bad shape made me laugh.

He's probably right. We can finish this another time. I'm sure Clay's going to want to hear this and experience this himself, after all. He's such a know it all.

We had left Oswald's library and started the trip back to our home before I realized how late it's gotten. The sun is already setting? But it was noon when I last checked!

How long was I in his memory book for?!

"Clay said him and Techno are gonna be home in about an hour, so if you wanna lay down we can keep an eye on you." George offered as we walked the busy streets of the city.

"What was it like? That book had you surrounded in smoke." Nick revealed, languidly draping an arm over my shoulder in a so not obvious way to show his worry to me.

"I was literally there. I saw Oswald, no older than us with Keres and the people of Hillshire from before they settled their city. From decades ago." I admitted, earning wide eyes from both. "It was amazing, though at first I thought Oswald teleported me out to the woods, honestly." I laughed at my own naivety; glad I did figure it out at least.

"I didn't know they had books like that." Nick murmured, as captivated as I was. Well...until Keres came into play, that is.

Even when he was a Villager, it doesn't hide who he is now from my mind. He once was a normal man, but now he's just a monster bent on destruction of whatever gets in the way of what he wants.

A monster who tormented me, brutalized my friends, burned our allied villagers' homes and blew up their city like he wasn't once one of them.

"So...I take it the books we recovered from Hillshire were what we've been looking for?" George asked as we turned onto main street to head for the bridge across the river.

"The ones that were savable, yeah." I answered, as there were many books that were damaged beyond repair, sadly.

The image of the still burning, blasted to kingdom come city won't leave my mind. We had gone on horseback to see what could be saved, see if we could possibly find any signs of where the Pillagers have gone now.

The pillagers had put down nether rack everywhere and set it alight like it was a game. But the rest of the city...

Hillshire, the old Hillshire, is truly gone. There was little to salvage from it. Some of the monsters of the night were already moving in, spiders having laid webs across many of the buildings.

I felt Nick's arm slip off my shoulder, only for his hand to instead take mine into his and weave our fingers together as we walked. Looking over curiously, since he's not much of a hand holder compared to George or Dream, I realized what he was up to.

I barely saw her from her workshop, glaring with enough intensity to burn.

Aster hasn't been a problem to me since Techno scared her off. I think she knows well enough that all the boys will jump to defend me if she were to do anything.

But that doesn't mean I won't shy away from rubbing in her face that my teddy bear will never be hers.

I lifted our interlocked hands and draped his arm back over my shoulder, smiling when he chuckled but played along.

Once we were back inside our home, I nearly collapsed onto the comfort of the living room couch. I wasn't this tired before I went through Oswald's memories.

Maybe the magic he used for that book really is taxing heavier on me.

"You look like you've had a long day." Wilbur joined me on the couch, kicking his feet up beside him and adjusting his beanie over his hair.

"Yeah. I lost track of time in the city." I admitted, not wanting to explain the whole of what happened again so soon. I'll do it when everyone is together, not just a few of us.

"How is brewing going?" Nick joined us on the couch, leading me to lay my head on his lap as he sat on the far end of the couch.

"We've got enough potions to last us two wars now if needed." Wilbur revealed with a proud smile. "Some of the villagers are teaching me to brew ales and brews now."

The way both boys grinned at the idea of alcohol made me roll my eyes. I don't see the appeal, personally. I like having my wits about me.

"Have you made any yet?" Nick asked as George came over to join us on the couch as well, lifting me hips and sitting beneath me with my lower body laid across him.

I sat up as he offered me a bottle of tea, pressing a kiss to his cheek in thanks before sipping it while it's still hot.

"No, it's gonna take a few days. It's fine, it'll be worth it. Tommy and I are gonna make more barrels tomorrow so we can do more batches at once." Wilbur revealed as I slowly sipped on my hot tea while rolling my eyes at their antics.

"Are Bad and Tubbo back yet?" I asked after setting my bottle down on the coffee table in front of our couch.

"Yeah, they're both taking showers since they had to go through a swamp on their trip." Wilbur grimaced at the notion just as I did.

"They find a jungle though?" George asked, setting his tea down as well.

"Yeah, they got the bamboo we needed. Oh! They also said they found Pandas!"

"WHAT?! I WANT ONE!" Nick roared excitedly at the idea of us having a pet panda in base.

We already have Pippet and Rat. Tubbo keeps saying he wants bees, and the city now for some reason has cats running around everywhere as well...

I'm personally happy with my horse and the dogs. We're so busy anyways, at least they can take care of themselves most of the time.

Bad, Tubbo and Tommy joined us on the couch after a few more minutes, and we relaxed together and shared how our days went while dinner cooked in the kitchen.

My head perked up from Nick's lap when the front door swung open, looking over the couch as Dream and Techno came in at last from their long trip today.

"Oi, it's just the blade." Tommy didn't even acknowledge Dream, but I did as he dropped his bag and came over to the couch with Techno.

"Hey, gorgeous." Clay greeted me when I jumped up to hug him, happy to see him since he's been gone since early dawn today.

"How was the ride?" I asked, pulling him towards the kitchen as everyone else started to head for the table as the smell of dinner wafted towards us.

"Same old, same old. How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Clay asked, sitting down and trying to pull me down onto his lap. But I avoided it in favor of helping George and Bad bring the food and drink to the table.

"Our little Queen had herself an adventure today." Nick revealed, grinning at me innocently when I turned and glared at him for the little queen comment.

Don't demean me and expect me not to remind everyone that your other nickname is Horny Teddy Bear...

"What happened?" Clay asked as I handed him a bottle of water, his hand coming to my waist and keeping me from avoiding answering by leading me to the empty seat beside his own.

Well...everyone is here now. I guess it's as good a time while we eat our dinner as any.

*

I should have expected that as soon as dinner was over, Dream would get up and leave to go out to the village even though it's late. I have no doubt that he's going to Oswald's library.

Everyone was of course fascinated with the notion of a magic book that could literally take me into the memories of the librarian. Tommy and Tubbo even asked if they could go see Oswald in the morning and try it.

But Dream...being the knowledge hungry man he is, and protective one as well, was both intrigued and obviously annoyed at hearing how physically drained I felt upon coming back down from the adventure into Oswald's book.

I sighed as I sank into the bath, the water soothingly hot against my skin. Clay is nice enough to let me intrude on another one of his rooms, being his private bathroom. But only me, much to George and Nick's disappointment.

"Do you need anything?" I tilted my head to look towards the ladder at George's shout.

"I'm fine, Georgie. I'm just going to soak for a while, I'll shout for you if I need anything." I answered, laughing to myself at how he's trying to be so attentive after seeing how tired I was earlier.

The water bubbled lightly against my skin; Clay's tub being equipped with little jets that led from magma cubes to make a little jacuzzi. He was so proud when he showed me the upgrade, it was so adorable to see how excited he was to show me.

It's a shame we've only been able to share it once since he upgraded it. He's going out every day with Techno, and they're staying out progressively longer. Most of the time now, he just showers quick and comes to bed to cuddle, talk and sleep.

I didn't realize I was beginning to doze off until fingers trailed up my shoulder, shooting up and splashing water and bubbles by accident before I caught his wheezing laughter.

"Don't fall asleep in there, beautiful. I don't mind giving you mouth to mouth, but what if I hadn't been here to revive you?" Clay teased through his wheezing laughter, not noticing when I immediately sank to my neck in the bubbles.

"When did you get home?" I asked, hiding among the bubbles as he knelt beside the tub.

"A few minutes ago. George and Nick are passed out, so I figured you must be down here." Clay answered, before his eyes trailed over to my clothes set aside on the counter and he pieced together that I wasn't wearing his clothes this time.

As far as I was aware, I was down here alone. Until a certain blond came down and startled me.

"I was going to ask to join you, but I see how you're hiding in the bubbles, so I'll just hop in the shower." Clay stood up, keeping his back to me to give me some privacy.

My heart flipped though when I noticed the way the back of his neck was tinting red with a blush that must already have overtaken his face. So...the big bad leader is shy?

Too tired to truly tease him for being embarrassed, I let him have some privacy of his own and turned away so he could hop in the shower.

It was both peaceful and slightly nerve wracking to know he's so close. That he's just on the other side of that cloudy glass shower door.

After drying off and dressing, I sat on the edge of the tub to wait for him to finish.

Once he was done, we went back upstairs to the quiet of his room. He wasn't kidding, both George and Nick are out like a light.

Of course, as soon as I was laid down beside Clay with my head on his chest, George rolled over into our customary spooning position that he loves and needs.

"Are you heading off in the morning with Techno again?" I asked softly as Clay's hand pulled my leg over his own.

I could feel his eyes on me even in the darkness of the room. "Do you not want me to?" Clay asked in turn.

I lifted my head, pressing a kiss to his jaw and enjoying the fresh smell of his hair as I laid there with my nose against his neck. "I was hoping to relax around base with you tomorrow."

Clay hummed gently before turning his head to kiss me. "Sounds like a nice little vacation. I get to lay around with the girl I love, awesome." I giggled with him, happy to end our day like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tiny bit of fluff there, how couldn't we end the day in bed with our guys and snuggled in all cozy?**
> 
> **But wow, we finally learned about where we need to go. And who is waiting there for us when we find the portal. Not only that, but we got to take a glimpse into the past of not just Hillshire, but Keres as well. Did y'all enjoy the origin for how Pillagers are made?**
> 
> **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I did! I was really excited to introduce The End, Pillager's Origins and the enchanted book that Oswald granted us insight with! If only real books worked that way...**
> 
> **Thanks as always for reading! For all the votes, kudos, comments, everything you all do is amazing and I love it! I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	61. Ch. 61: Intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Play this song when indicated in the chapter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wp8Up53RVuc_

Seeing this from the other side is something else. Watching the way the smoke billows out from the book and encases Dream. The way it lets go of him an hour later, and I nearly have to catch him if he hadn't braced himself against the table.

It's no wonder George and Nick were worried for me. Had I not already done it myself, I probably would have been a little panicked too seeing smoke surrounding someone I love and whisk them away into memory.

Clay fortunately wasn't as tired as I was, since he didn't watch as much as I did from the book, so we left Oswald to his salvaging of his books and took his one on the End to go read back at home.

"How do you feel?" I asked while we walked, the book clasped in one of Clay's hands and his other holding mine while we walked.

"Fine. I wasn't expecting it to look so realistic. I kind of want them to teach me how to use their magic now." Clay mused, and I had no doubt his smile on the mask probably matched his face below.

"I'm pretty sure we can't learn their magic, big guy." I replied, laughing when he whined dramatically.

"But what if I want to write a book for you, and let you see it in person?"

"Oh, and what would you write for me?"

Clay's head tilted my way, happy gaze falling to my own and tinged with his typical deviousness.

"Maybe I'd write you a short story about a damsel in distress waiting for her roguishly handsome Prince to come save her. About how she's dreamed of him forever, and when he finally rescues her, they-" Clay cut off when my hand came over his mouth.

I know exactly where his dirty mind is going with that.

I pulled my hand back out from under his mask, moving my eyes away from his mischievous ones and back to the road.

"You don't wanna hear the part about how he completely rocks her world as she knew it?" Clay asked, not at all deterred by my previous attempt to stop him.

"Considering I know your how your mind can be, not right now."

"Oh? How's about in the privacy of my bedroom?"

I turned back to him; certain he's smirking behind that mask of his with that offer.

"Is this because of last night? When you took a shower while I got to soak in your amazing bath?" I taunted him in return, laughing when his steps hurried, and he pulled me along with him towards the bridge across the river.

No sooner than we were over the bridge, he pulled me the rest of the way to the front door in a rush and barely into his room before he had me up against a wall, his arms braced on the wall beside me to cage me in.

I looked up at his gaze through his mask, boldly reaching up and pushing it to the side to see the sly smirk I knew he had even without seeing it before.

"You know, you're the world's biggest tease." Clay advised me, leaning down so his face was mere inches from my own.

"Me? You're the one that walked in on me in the bath, then chose to take a shower just across the room." I reminded, as I didn't tell him to come down to the bathroom.

_(Play above song)_

Clay's smirk softened before he leaned down and kissed me, one of his hands coming up to catch my chin between his thumb and forefinger.

I gasped into the kiss before throwing my arms around his neck, and he dropped both his hands to my waist to pull me closer.

The next minute was a blur of him lifting me as we kissed and carrying me until he was laying me back against the bed, his lips not parting from mine until he was scooting me up further into the bed to lay my head on his pillow.

I pulled his mask the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side before he propped himself up above me and kissed me again.

Caged beneath his body, his arms beside my shoulders and lips on mine, my heart thrummed in my chest at how different this feels than usual.

When we kiss, it's usually as I cuddle into his side. It's lazy, but warm. Our feelings are always put into it and it's usually just that.

But this time, Clay is hovering above me. His body embraces mine as warmly as his lips always do, his tongue languid and slow against my lips asking for entrance.

Before I could grant him it, he pulled back from me and balanced on his knees over me. "Is this alright, beautiful?"

My heart sang at the softness of his question, at how he stopped everything he was doing just to check on me and make sure I was okay with this new position for us. How his green gaze stays focused on my every move as I reached for him to come back down.

His face met my palm gently, leaning into my touch as I smiled up at the gentle giant above me. "It's alright, Clay. I know you'd never do anything I don't want; I trust you." I promised as his arms wove under me to keep me closer to him.

"Are you comfortable like this? I know I'm a lot bigger than you-"

"Clay." I pressed both my hands to his face now, effectively stopping him from his worried rambling. "I'm a big girl, I can handle you hovering over me like this. You're not laying on me."

"Yet."

I bopped his nose with my index finger for the cheeky response, smirking at him when his nose twitched, and he glared at me slightly.

"Behave, or I can go read the book we brought back instead of continue our more interesting activities." I teased as one of his arms left me, only to seize the hand that had bopped his nose.

"You'd rather read than kiss me, my queen?" Clay asked, before his lips pressed to my knuckles, eyes not leaving mine as he moved on to my palm. Then my wrist. Each kiss feather-light and leaving my skin tingling in its wake.

Clay's lips continued to press kisses further up my arm, reaching my elbow before he leaned back up and pressed his lips back to mine.

I dragged my hand that had held the side of his face the whole time down to lay on his collar, a chuckle rumbling up from his chest and into our shared kiss before he pressed closer to me.

When his tongue brushed against my lips again, I got the chance to accept him without him backing away to check on me.

This is the first time we're making out like this...Usually it's always closed mouth kisses, lazy and quickly interrupted by something important coming up.

But there's no one here to intrude now. There's nothing important going on today.

It's just us.

Clay's tongue felt like fire as it brushed over my lips, igniting a fire in my chest that felt unquenchable as I slid my tongue against his own and my hands moved to fist the back of his hoodie and head.

One of Clay's hands moved to my leg, fingers gentle and guiding as he led me to move my leg over the back of his and pushed himself even closer as our tongues danced and brushed together slowly.

I made the first bold move when he pulled back just the slightest, brushing my lips down to his lower one and biting and pulling him lightly before he was back on me.

I was met with a bite from him in turn, gentler than what I had done like he's afraid he'd hurt me. But we picked up speed just the slightest as well, Clay's hand wandering up from my hip to my side and stroking rhythmically against me.

When our lips parted again, it was with an embarrassing string of saliva connecting us that Clay snorted and quickly wiped away without a word.

I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose, just then realizing the way his skin is flushed just enough to hide his adorable freckles on his nose.

It's nice to see him blush, to know first-hand just how much he enjoys these moments with me. I know my heart is still beating like a hummingbird.

When I lowered my hand towards his chest, I felt how his heart was beating rapidly beneath my fingers. I smiled at him as he dipped down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

But his attention seems to always wander.

His lips moved from my forehead, to kiss me and tease me with the barest brush of his tongue against mine again, before down to my neck.

I gasped when he grazed his teeth over my pulse point before, he kissed it and moved on lower to my collar bone.

"Tell me if I'm going too far." Clay reminded, and the way his voice was deep and more gravelly than usual made my head spin for a moment as I lost my breath.

I like that affect I have on him. I like that tone to his voice, how it literally steals my breath. It's intoxicating...addictive.

My fingers threaded into his dirty blond locks as he began to suck and nibble at my collar bone, choosing spots he and I both know are usually covered by my shirt and laving them with fresh red bruises.

As he started to suck a hickey into the spot where my shoulder meets my neck, I dragged my calf up the back of his own and pressed back down with more force.

The way Clay's body shivered and melted above me earned a proud smile on my lips before he flicked his gaze up to meet mine.

I've never seen his pupils so blown, so captivated with me before that moment. It's like I'm the only thing in the entire world to him. Like I'm a brilliant star in the night sky in his eyes.

Clay shifted back, making me squeal as he pulled me with him with ease and positioned me, so I was half on his lap while he knelt on the bed. His hands slotted my legs around him before he moved lower, pressing an ardent kiss to my covered ribs.

"This is still okay, right?" Clay asked, looking up to meet my eye once again.

I giggled, nodding.

"Yes or no, beautiful. Use your words."

I glared at him, impatience bubbling in my chest at how he must always be such a tease even in a moment like this.

But his entire body screamed anything but. He was being serious. He was wanting my verbal okay to continue kissing me elsewhere than my neck or lips.

"Yes, Clay."

Clay relaxed again, before brushing my shirt up with lazy fingers that made me shiver beneath him.

"Are my hands too cold for you?" Clay asked, hand freezing against my bare skin as I smiled down at him.

"You're a little chilly, but it's alright." I promised and reached for his face once again.

He leaned into my touch again, further setting my chest ablaze with affection before he dawned that mischievous smile once more.

"I could warm you up." Clay offered before his face left my hand and he lowered to press a kiss to my now exposed stomach.

I gasped, squirming in his hold as his stubble on his chin tickled the sensitive skin of my upper stomach.

Clay began to suck a new hickey into my skin, the first one away from my neck or shoulders. Being gentler since he obviously noticed me squirm from him working on more sensitive skin, fortunately.

He trailed kisses and fresh hickeys up from my stomach to my ribs, his breath hot as his hands now felt while all I was left to do was fist my hand into his hair.

"Can I give you some too?" I asked after he left his third mark on my rib cage, his eyes flickering lazily up to meet mine.

"Right now, it's about you, beautiful." While I would love to argue against that, I couldn't help the way my heart warmed at his insistence on pampering me in his kisses and hickeys.

When he repeated the process with the other side of my rib cage, laving kisses and bruises into my skin, I finally pulled him back up to eye level to kiss him.

"Impatient, much?" Clay teased, lips barely brushing against mine as he smirked down at me.

"Maybe I really want to kiss my king and return the favor." I returned, kissing the tip of his nose again as I felt him shiver above me at the nickname.

Someone has a superiority complex, and it certainly isn't me.

After kissing him one more time, I lowered my lips to his collar bone to return the marks he's given to me. A pleasurable hum rumbled up from him, the only sign to me that he loves it as much as I do.

Sucking harshly, and nipping him just because he deserves it, I lifted my head and smirked at the angry red bruise left in my wake.

I didn't have a chance to truly be proud of it before Clay pulled my face back to his, our lips clashing and tongues brushing together again more urgent than before as my hands immediately dove into his hair again.

One of Clay's hands fell on my hip again, squeezing and pulling me closer. I gasped against his mouth, a light whine leaving my lips when he pulled on my lower lip again before sucking my tongue into his mouth for a change.

I could stay like this with him forever and never get tired of this.

When we parted one more time, I gently nudged him to roll over onto his back so I could return the pleasurable marks and kisses he gave to me.

Clay seemed reluctant, so I pulled my hands away. "You keep asking me if this is alright with me, but what about you?" I asked as he pressed his forehead against my own, heat pouring off him onto me.

"This is okay with me, I'm okay with this. I just want to spoil you right now."

"Well...what if I want to spoil you too?"

I didn't expect the quiet whine that rose from his chest, nearly inaudible had it not been so quiet in the room. His lips pressed against mine again, harder again as he slid a hand under my upper back and pulled me in closer.

I gasped when he nipped at my lip again, at the way he immediately dove us right back into the warm tango of our tongues and nearly made me forget about my offer.

But this time, Clay pulled away and carefully removed himself from me to lay on his back beside me instead. I noticed the way his lips seemed swollen, cheeks rosy red, how he looked drunk on our kissing, and I know I probably look about the same.

His arm that had been around my back pulled me back to him, into his side as my hand found the bottom of his hoodie and slowly brushed it up. I watched his face, for any sign that he's not comfortable.

He smiled reassuringly at me in return and kissed the bridge of my nose, using his newly free hand to lift his hoodie up for me.

My fingers traced a path up his stomach, feeling the way he flexed and warmed under my touch until I reached his ribs as he had done with me.

"Careful, beautiful." I paused, blinking up at him in confusion. "Wouldn't want to tease me, would you?" I narrowed my eyes on him when he smirked cheekily at me, smacking him on the stomach for making me worry I was doing something wrong.

"You're an ass, I thought I'd done something wrong."

Clay softened, reaching for my face and cupping my cheek in his hand before leaning in and kissing me again, this one softer and warmer than the last we'd shared. "You're not. Nothing you do to me is wrong, my queen. You...make me feel..." Clay trailed off, brows furrowing in thought.

I kissed him again, hoping to ease his thoughts with the soft warmth of my lips against his. "I make you tongue tied?" I asked softly, earning a gentle chuckle.

"Among other things." Clay responded before my hand became to rise along his ribs again, lifting his hoodie a little more to access his skin. "I don't think I've ever felt this way for anyone before you." The quiet confession made my heart leap and soar in my chest, how his eyes never left mine.

The way I could see the sincerity in his emerald pools as he pulled my face in to kiss me again.

After we parted, I pulled back enough to slide down towards his newly exposed stomach and rib cage.

"Then let me show people how good I make you feel." The way Clay's lips curled into a cheeky smirk made me realize I worded that horrible, fumbling to correct myself.

I puffed out a frustrated breath as he only chuckled low in his chest and smirked down at me, rolling my eyes at his amusement over my embarrassment before lowering my face to his upper stomach and pressing a kiss against his heated skin.

The way his chuckles immediately cut off with a sharp inhale made me smirk now against his skin, running my fingers over his ribs slowly as he shivered beneath me.

I gently sucked on the sensitive skin of his stomach, trying my hardest to work a hickey into his skin and not marvel at how...firm his stomach is beneath my lips.

Of course, I've seen Clay shirtless plenty by now. He sleeps without one most nights, in fact. But it's an entirely different thing to be this close, to feel him and kiss him like this.

My heart feels like it's never going to stop pounding in my chest.

After managing a small bruise on his stomach, I moved up to his ribs.

Clay's hand found my back, fingers trailing up to the back of my neck and stroking gently against my skin.

After leaving another bruise against his lowest rib, Clay suddenly pulled me up to his level and kissed me again.

"Sorry, I guess I'm the impatient one now." Clay mused once our lips parted for a quick breath, his hands gripping me by the waist and keeping me close as my own fell to his shoulders.

"Impatient for what, exactly?" I teased, his lips meeting mine with another cheeky smirk to match my own.

Clay's hands rose under my shirt again, fingers warm and gentle against my skin. I moved me own to his chest, wishing his hoodie was gone.

I had forgotten until that moment that we weren't the only ones who share his bedroom. The bedroom door slammed from down the hall, both Clay and I jerking apart from the kiss just as his tongue parted my lips one more time.

"Shit..." Clay grumbled, sitting up and adjusting himself to lay back in the many pillows.

I followed his lead, leaning into his side just before the curtains parted by Nick's hand.

"There you..." Nick stalled, looking at us and raising a brow.

I looked to Clay, then remembering how flushed our faces were and swollen our lips are from making out for so long.

"What do you need?" Clay asked instead of acknowledging the way Nick must be putting two and two together in his head.

"U-um..." Nick rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as his face dusted pink, obviously showing Clay now that he's embarrassed. "I can go find Techno instead, it's fine."

"What's going on, Nick?" I asked this time since it must be important to need either Clay or Techno's help with.

"Knut the trader is back, and he's got some rare ingots that you asked for last time apparently." That sparked Clay's attention, but I can't lie that I'm a little disappointed to have our time together cut short just because he wants to go shopping.

"Great, it's better than us having to try to mine them from the Nether ourselves." Clay reached for his mask that had been tossed aside on the bed.

"You...might want to give it a few minutes before you go out there."

I noticed the way Clay's face returned to it's previous red before he hid behind his mask.

"Come on, darlin'. Wanna see if he's got anything you wanna buy?" Nick offered, still blushing but holding a hand towards me in invitation.

Clay's arm that had been around me once we resituated up in the pillows moved, his hand brushing across my lower back before it was gone.

Reluctantly, I got up and let Nick lead me out to meet with the trader. "Is there a reason you wanted to give Clay a few minutes before he comes out to meet Knut himself?" I asked as we neared the door.

"I don't know what I interrupted, but I'm just giving him a few minutes to calm down before he comes out." Nick answered, holding the door open for me.

I furrowed my brows at him, before piecing it together in my head after another second. "Oh..."

"Did I ruin something?"

"No, no. You're fine, Nick." I promised since he wasn't trying intentionally to interrupt our mini vacation today. We don't choose when Knut comes back with new wares.

"I know you two had plans today, I didn't want to bug you guys."

"Nick." I reached for his hand as he reached for the front door. "It's okay. We had plenty of time together today, and this is important." I smiled when he stepped back and hugged himself into me, his arms tight around my lower back.

"Can you and I have one of these days together next?"

"Of course, Nicky." The way he perks up, a whole new energy bursting into him at the nickname, will never get old.

Clay and I can always continue later when he's done trading with Knut...

*

Knut ended up trading most of his wares with Clay, since Clay had such an abundance of emeralds thanks to all our prior trades with Hillshire before their previous city was destroyed.

I didn't find anything I was particularly interested in, but Tubbo did.

"Now we can get honey once we build it a hive!" Tubbo said excitedly, following his new bee from flower to flower across the field.

"I have given you everything you need for your first hive!" Knut promised from where he was standing by the gate with Dream, who was still paying him all the owed emeralds.

"We could build it right now if you want." I offered to Tubbo, more than happy to help since his energy over his new pet is infectious.

"YES! Let's build it now!"

I don't think I've ever seen Tubbo move so fast in all my time knowing him. Nor do I think we've ever built anything faster than the beehive.

I laughed as he raced after his bee while it flew towards its new home near the front door. The way he immediately cheered as it went inside to its new home.

"I've never seen someone so excited before." I turned when familiar arms slid around me, meeting George's eye over my shoulder.

"He really wanted a bee. We're lucky that Knut had one for him, maybe more will move in with this one since we've got a hive now." I mused, stepping back into his embrace.

"Hi, how was your day, luv." George greeted after a minute of watching Tubbo race off to grab flowers from his room to plant out here for the bee.

"It's been good. How was your trip with Wilbur and Tommy?" I asked as he cuddled me back against his chest, chin resting on my shoulder.

"Loud. I've had a headache from Tommy shouting for the last hour." I turned around to face him while he kept his arms around me. "It's going away now, you're like natural medicine for me."

I laughed at the cute smile he gave me, leaning up and kissing him. "How's about you go relax on the couch, and I'll bring you some tea?" I offered even though it's usually him that makes the tea.

"You're amazing, sweetheart." I giggled again at his compliment, his lips catching mine again before I started to lead him inside towards the couch.

After bringing George his tea, I got started on dinner as well. Who says that just because it was a vacation day with Clay means I can't take care of all the boys? Not just my boys.

Bad joined me halfway through, Rat and Pippet now weaving around both of us as we tried to set the food on the table. Probably hoping for scraps that Bad has the habit of giving them alongside Tubbo.

"Did you and Dream have a good relaxing day?" Bad asked as we started to set out the drinks.

"Yeah, he wants the villagers to teach them their magic. I guess the book Oswald has inspired him." I mused, a little disappointed that we probably won't be able to do the things they do.

All we can do is enchant our books, weapons, tools and armor. Nothing like what Arius can do, or what Oswald did with his memory book.

"You two learn anything else about the End?" Bad asked while we finished setting the table.

Right...we brought the book back with us to look over.

But we never got around to that because as soon as we were inside his bedroom, every bit of our focus was on each other and our mouths pressed against one another.

"No, we'll probably look over it either tonight or tomorrow if we have the time." I offered and hoped he wouldn't ask why we didn't get to it today.

As it is, Dream is still outside right now coordinating with Knut for things he'd buy next time Knut comes around if he has them.

"I'm glad you guys had a good little vacation together." Bad mused with a happy smile at me before heading off to start rounding everyone up for dinner.

Once everyone was sat around the table, we dug in and started to share about our days.

"We tried to bring back a panda, but it wouldn't listen to us." Wilbur revealed before Tommy slammed the table.

"It was being a little bitch."

"HEY! LANGUAGE!"

You'd think that by now Tommy would stop swearing so much since he gets yelled at by Bad every single day for it. But no if anything he doubles down.

"Bring a lead with you next time and bring the panda back that way." Nick grumbled through a mouthful, ignoring the multiple weak glares he got for speaking through a mouthful to begin with.

At least dinner is always interesting with these guys. Especially when Tubbo starts talking about how we're going to have honey soon and we can incorporate it into cooking.

George got up first from the table, saying he was going to skip the hot tub that everyone else was going to get in to relax and go lay down because of his head.

I frowned after him as he retreated, since no sooner than the bedroom door closed Tommy slammed the table again.

"I'm gonna go see if he wants anything for his head." I announced before getting up to follow him.

I could practically feel Clay and Nick's eyes on me as I made for the bedroom door. They're likely worried about George like I am.

George was laying on his stomach in the bed when I walked in, crawling up next to him slowly to try not to disturb him too much. "Hey, luv." George immediately wrapped his arms around me as soon as I was beside him.

"Do you want anything for your head? I'm sure we have a potion that might help." I offered as he cradled my face against his chest, his chin on top of my head.

"Cuddle with me? I don't need a potion. I already feel a little better just like this." My heart flipped at his sweetness. How can he call me sweetheart when the reality is that it fits him better?

"Do you wanna lay your head on my chest?" I offered for a change of position, laughing when he nodded before letting me roll onto my back so he could cuddle up.

Laying with his head on my chest, I used one hand to rub his back and the other to rub his temple.

George all but melted against me, enough of an indicator that I'm doing a good job at helping him feel better.

I'd do anything to make my men happy. To get rid of all their aches and pains. That's just how much I love them, and I know they'd do the same for me in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ooh, that first half of the chapter, am I right? We're getting real close with Clay now, aren't we? Thank the song I tagged up there for helping me really set the mood for it ;)**
> 
> **Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know what you thought of this one, I had fun with this one! It's late, again, so I'm keeping this author's note short. Thanks again for reading, commenting, voting, everything you do! I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	62. Ch. 62: Consequence

Dream and Techno finally reached the place where the Eyes of Ender were taking them. But...it's not good.

Because in finding that place, they also found where the Pillagers had gone.

"They have an entire city built over the spot where the Eye dropped at." Dream revealed, laying out a hastily scribbled map on the dining room table for all of us to look at.

"And this time, the walls aren't built out of wood. We can't burn our ways in or out like we did last time." Techno added onto Dream's revelation.

"What's it built from?" Bad asked while I looked at the exceedingly long trek across the wide map of the world they've explored in their search.

"It's built out of black stone, which means they've got a nether portal." Dream revealed, and I saw the way his eyes flickered towards Techno.

They're planning something.

"If they've got a nether portal, can't we just hop in ours and come out theirs?" Tubbo asked as Dream started to lay out more papers, crudely drawn renderings of large walls of stone.

"We thought about that." Techno admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But we don't know where their portal comes out at. For all we know, it could be trapped just like ours is." Dream admitted as well, sighing behind his mask. "The last city we burned was nothing compared to this one."

"Not to mention it took you both a day to get there, and then another day to get back." Tommy reminded us of the long trip they had undertaken.

I've already suggested that they try Nether portal travel, since we know we can cover larger distance by doing it. They just wanted to reach where the Eyes were taking them first.

"Do you think they built on top of it on purpose?" George asked the big question.

"Yes." I answered instead of letting anyone else put in their theories. If what Oswald told me about Keres' pillagers being followers of the dragon holds any truth, then the placement of a city over the door between the End and ours is deliberate.

"The Pillagers work for the dragon, so of course they would protect the portal that leads to his world." Dream surmised what I had been thinking. "That's probably how they got back on their feet so quickly after we destroyed their last city."

"That's a good point." Nick grunted, sitting next to me with his chin resting on an open palm. "They're probably gearing up again right now."

"Or they're still trying to find where we went with the villagers of Hillshire." Wilbur pointed out the big fear we've had. Of the possible eventuality of New Hillshire being found.

Original name, isn't it? Apparently, the villagers held a vote one night for it, and it won by a landslide.

"So...what're we gonna do?" Tubbo asked, Dream beginning to shuffle all his papers back into a pile to put away.

"We need to make a plan, and we need to prepare. This isn't like last time; we can't just storm the city and hope for the best." Dream explained while stuffing his papers in his bag. "We need to plan everything to the finest detail and be completely prepared."

I know we need to get to the End, but isn't there a safer way than storming a city behind black stone walls and filled with Pillagers?

"Did you...see any of the pillagers over there?" George asked, question weighed down with another hidden one that I surprisingly hadn't thought of myself.

What George was really asking was if Dream or Techno saw the man who had beaten him down and still occasionally torments him in his nightmares.

"No, we stayed away from the main gates. We didn't want to get too close." Techno answered the question, and I scooted over closer to George at seeing the way he didn't seem to feel any better by the answer.

It's likely he won't until Keres is no longer a problem. And the only way for that to happen is if he was killed like he should have been back at the first city. Seeing what turned him into the monster that he is from Oswald's memories doesn't change who he is now.

Keres is still a monster, and that's something he chose to be. He chose to kidnap us, chose to brutalize us, and he chose to destroy Hillshire.

There will never be a shroud of pity in me for him, no matter what happened to make him into who he is today.

After the meeting was over, I followed George when I noticed he wasn't going back to Clay's room but to his own instead.

I slipped in quietly to find him on the edge of his bed, on his back with his arms draped over his eyes.

Everything about him reads anxiety, probably at knowing we once more will have to engage the pillagers that hurt him. Hurt us.

"George?" George's arms slipped away from his eyes at hearing my voice, meeting my gaze before sitting up.

"Hey, sweetheart." I walked over and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his back and cuddling myself into his side.

The way he relaxed under my touch and wrapped his arm around me as well made me so happy to have come after him.

"You're going to be fine; you know. He can't hurt you again." I assured him while laying my face against his shoulder.

"It's not me I'm worried about, luv." I looked up to meet his somber gaze. "I don't want to risk you, or Clay, or Nick, none of you. I don't know if this is worth the risk." George admitted softly.

"Don't you want to go back home? Back to where we're actually from?" I'm not happy about the risk either, but I know we should get out of here before things get worse than they already are.

"Not at the risk of your lives!" George's loud response startled me for a moment, not used to him raising his voice.

He really feels this strongly about the risk of us storming the Pillager city to get to the End?

"I love you. I don't want to see you anywhere near those pillagers again. I don't want to see any of us be hurt by them again." George admitted, much softer now and lowering his head to rest atop my own.

"I wish there was another way." I admitted as well, hugging myself closer if possible, to his body.

We sat together in silence like that for a while, my head on his shoulder and his over mine. Just taking in the comfort of each other to try not to think about what we're going to be facing soon enough.

I stroked a hand up George's back before gently pulling my head out from under his. "Do you wanna go back to Clay's room before they start worrying?" I asked after noticing how late it's gotten.

"Do you mind if we just cuddle when we get in there? I really don't want to talk about the pillagers or the plans anymore tonight." George said before I stood up, holding my hand out to him so we could go.

"Of course, I never say no to cuddling with you, do I?" I asked in return before he stood up and wrapped me in his arms once more to lead both of us back to Clay's room.

Surprisingly, both Clay and Nick weren't in there when we got in. Though, the stone door was open to Clay's bathroom. So, we knew where he was. Nick's probably in the shower as well.

George laid down first, and I crawled up to him to lay with my head on his chest and his arm around my back.

George's hand stroked idly along my side as I did the same with a hand on his chest. "Does this help?" I asked, tilting my head to look up at him.

"Do you still have nightmares? Of...Keres and what happened?" I blinked up at him for the sudden question.

"Not really. Not as long as you're holding me each night." I admitted, happy that my nightmares are kept at bay as long as he's holding me.

It helped during our imprisonment, and it still helps now. Even considering how long ago that feels.

"Do you still have them?" I asked while shifting a little closer.

"If I'm not cuddling up to you, yeah. It's why I roll over and cuddle up to you if you come to bed after me." George muttered quietly before I pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Georgie." I whispered as he tilted his head to kiss me and stop me.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart."

"Every time you even hear his name, you look like you're reliving it all. I should be doing more to help you heal from it."

"You are!"

George's free hand came up to cradle my face. "I couldn't be strong enough for you back then, but I can now. He's never going to hurt you, or me, or any of us ever again. I won't let him." I promised as his soft brown eyes closed to press his face against mine.

"I'd do it again to protect you. I love you."

"I love you too."

George kissed me again before we felt the bed shift and realize we're no longer alone.

"If we're interrupting something, we can give you a few minutes." Clay offered as I pulled back from George enough to look over at him as he knelt on the edge of the bed.

Nick was on the other side of the bed, already laying on his back ready to sleep.

"No, it's fine." George answered before I could even think of a response.

"Everything alright?" Clay asked as he moved up to his spot to lay down as well.

"Yeah. We were just talking." I said instead of telling Clay about George's anxieties. I know he said he doesn't want to talk about the plan anymore, so when he's ready to talk to Clay he can do that.

But judging by how he's laying his head against mine again, I doubt he wants to talk about his anxieties anymore tonight.

"Mind if I scoot in?" Nick asked, motioning to my open spot behind me with the sweetest smile.

I pushed my hips out away from George, and he understood the offer and immediately moved in to wrap an arm around my waist and spoon me.

"Tomorrow I'm going down to the mines to get obsidian, if one of you wants to join me." Clay advised as he pulled the blankets up over him.

"For portal travel?" Nick asked, breath warm against the back of my neck and causing me to reach back and pull him closer.

The happy giggle that came next made me lift my head and crane myself enough to look back at him.

No sooner than I did, he kissed me. Then he laid his face against my shoulder with a content sigh that made me melt at how cute he is.

George cupped the side of my face the moment I laid it back on his chest, leading me up and kissing me as well.

Oh, great. I know where this is going...

The disgruntled sound that came out of Nick's throat the moment George immediately kissed me right after him, and longer than that, made me want to get out from between them.

"Don't you two start." I warned, not in the mood for their competitiveness tonight what with the news Clay and Techno brought home of the Pillager city over the End.

"I've been gone for a night, so if you two keep it up she's sleeping with me alone." Clay jumped in to help me, voice firm with the warning against their jealousy or competitiveness.

Technically, I should sleep cuddled against him anyways because he was gone for a night and missed his night with me against his side.

"I didn't do anything! George is the dick who had to try to one up me just for kissing her!" And we're off.

"I'm allowed to kiss her whenever I want."

I pulled myself free from them, prying Nick's hand off my hip when he tried to stop me with a whine and crawling over George towards Clay despite George's attempt to stop me with an arm around my waist.

"Darlin', come on."

"Nope. You guys were warned."

Clay welcomed me with open arms, letting me cuddle myself into his side after wrapping an arm around me. "But I just kissed you..."

"You're both trying to compete over me again."

"Luv, please?"

Clay lifted his head, and I didn't have to look to know he was shooting both George and Nick a warning glare.

They both went silent, so Clay laid his head back down and we settled in to sleep at last.

Just before I fell asleep, I did feel George snuggle in behind me, however.

His hand tentatively laid over my hip, so I reached down and pulled him in closer.

Nick doesn't get nightmares anymore, George will if he doesn't have some contact. I'm annoyed with them both, but I don't want George to stay up half the night because of nightmares.

Once George laid his face against my shoulder with a sigh, I finally was granted sleep from the chaotic trio.

*

The next day started with Nick grumpily getting out of bed and not saying a word to any of us before he went to do his typical morning routine of a quick workout then work.

It doesn't take a genius to see he's pissed because I let George snuggle back up to me last night even though they were both being immature brats.

"Just let him cool off, he'll get over it." Clay said while taking my plate for me and dropping it in the sink with his own.

I know he's probably right, but I still ended up following Nick when he went to the fishing hut with his enchanted rod, barely catching the door as he tried to slam it behind him.

"Nick?"

"Leave me alone."

The gruff response he gave to me made my heart clench, stopping myself from following him out to the dock where he sat down with a rough sigh.

Maybe I should listen to Clay and just back off...

"I love you." I said before backpedaling out the door, leaving him to cool off on his own like Clay advised.

I heard him call something out as I was about halfway back to the front door, but I kept moving to stick to what Clay advised me to do.

He's mad, and I don't want to make him any angrier by trying to push him to talk about it too soon.

I decided to go help Wilbur with brewing once I was inside, making my way down to the brewing room where he was taking potions that finished overnight out of the stands.

"Want some help?" I offered once he noticed me in the doorway.

"Sure. You haven't brewed anything in a bit, have you?" Wilbur asked as I walked over to his row of brewing stands, noticing the barrels off to the side of the room.

"I've only done it once or twice with George. He taught me the basics." I answered before helping him with putting away the finished potions.

After that was done, he directed me to start refilling bottles with water to later turn into the base for all our potions.

"What happened to fishing with your teddy bear? I saw you head out there after him earlier." Wilbur revealed as he was checking the barrels while I filled bottles.

"He doesn't want to talk to me right now." I admitted, no point in trying to hide something that's obvious as it is. If I were to try to hide it, Wilbur being the ever-observant guy he is would notice it anyways.

"Trouble in paradise?" I know he's teasing because he cares, but right now it doesn't help.

"He's mad because I wouldn't sleep with him last night."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

Wilbur's mind is far too deep in the gutter.

"Sap and George were being competitive over me again, so I punished them by laying with Dream instead. But George gets nightmares if he's not laying against me in some way, so I let him spoon me while we slept even though the both of them were being immature brats." I explained quickly, hoping Wilbur doesn't tease or mock me more.

But Wilbur just rolled his eyes in response. "It sounds like his pride is just bruised. He'll get over it." Wilbur said while taking some of the filled bottles from me to put into the empty brewing stands.

"I don't like knowing he's upset, Will."

"Sometimes, it's out of our control. Just have to ride it out."

Why is it that despite all his teasing and taunting, Wilbur is still wise like an older brother?

"Come on, help me add the nether wart so we can get this next batch started." I decided to let Nick's frustration fall to the back of my mind to focus on the brewing with Wilbur.

A couple hours later, Wilbur helped me take the ales and brews that finally finished brewing in the barrels out to the kitchen to put away.

"I wonder if the villagers would trade for these. They have their own stuff, but maybe mine is better than theirs." Wilbur hummed as we put away the bottles.

"Without a doubt it's better. You have spent more time than any of us learning how to brew. I'm sure if you were to bring these to the villagers, they'd jump to trade with you for them." I assured him with a smile that he easily matched and then some.

My smile faltered when he ruffled my hair, however.

"Will! Your hands were still sticky!"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot. I'm just used to it by now!" Wilbur laughed anyways and ignored my glare on him.

Without really thinking, I took out a bottle of sweet berry juice and uncorked it before splashing some of it in his face.

Wilbur stared back at me with as much shock as I felt over my own actions before his eyes narrowed on me and he reached into the chest as well.

"Will, no-"

I was splashed next, in retaliation for starting it.

"Fair is fair now." Wilbur smugly announced, smirking at me as my eyes narrowed on him.

The next few minutes were a blur, but by the end of it we were both drenched in juice and the wood floors were soaked as well.

"What are you two doing?!" I turned towards the doorway to see Bad, and right beside him the man who earlier told me to leave him alone.

"She started it." Wilbur immediately put all the blame on me.

"What? You started it! You put your sticky hands in my hair!"

"You splashed me in the face with juice."

"You threw an entire bottle on me!"

"HEY! Stop arguing! Go get cleaned up, you're both dripping with juice!" Bad lectured as he walked over and looked down at the mess distastefully. "You two get to juice berries to replace what you wasted."

Wilbur shrugged his shoulders with a lazy grin at the punishment, whereas I sighed as I tugged at my shirt that stuck to my skin.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I announced, glaring at Wilbur once again when he snickered before I made for the bathroom.

Just before I could close the bathroom door behind me, a hand caught it. "Um...can we talk?" The sheepish question that came through the cracked door reminded me of how just earlier he blew me off.

"I need to shower, can it wait?"

"I could join you...if you want me to, I mean." Nick offered, voice soft and showing to me how right Wilbur had been.

I know Nick has a lot of worries about the way our relationship is working compared to how it works with Clay and George, but I thought he would trust me enough not to take out his frustrations on me the way he had.

"Nick-"

"Please, darlin'. I'm sorry about earlier." I slowly pulled the door open, to find him leaning his forehead on the doorframe before he noticed me and straightened up.

"I only let George cuddle up to me because he has nightmares, Nick." I reminded him of what he should already know.

"I know, I know. I just...I wanted to be close to you too. It didn't feel fair that you were mad at both of us, but you still let him cuddle with you." I opened the door for him more, letting him slip in before closing it behind him.

"That doesn't make the attitude you had with me this morning okay." I reminded while walking over to the shower to get it started.

"I'm sorry, darlin'." Nick's body pressed up behind me as I turned the shower on, his face pressing against the back of my neck. "It wasn't fair, and there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry."

We stood there for a minute in silence, Nick's arms slowly encircling my waist until I stepped back closer to him. "Why do you still get jealous?" I asked softly, wanting to know when we've talked about this so many times.

"I'm just a hot-head. I love you, and I get...worried that you'll decide you don't actually love me back. That you love one of them, and you're going to choose one of them." Nick admitted, and I noticed as my heart clenched how his hand fisted the end of my shirt.

That was the original plan, wasn't it? For me to figure out which of the boys I loved the most? So I can choose who I want to be with fully, solely? Why do I keep forgetting that plan...

"I do love you, Nick."

"I know you do. I'm sorry, I-" Nick cut off when he pulled his face away from my neck, and I noticed as well how my sticky skin stuck to him. "Um, I think you really need that shower."

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed, turning around to face him and nearly breaking our serious air when I saw the way he rubbed at his now sticky face.

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Nick asked as I reached back to check the water temperature one more time.

"Talk to me, instead of get frustrated and try to push me away." I reminded him of our day one agreement on communicating. "Also, join me because your shirt is now pink." I pointed down at his shirt that was once white, but now pink thanks to him hugging me while I'm drenched in juice.

Nick looked down as well, brow furrowing as he frowned at his shirt. I laughed, earning his attention once more. "Alright, I'll need it now anyways thanks to you, darlin'."

"Oh, don't act like you weren't going to shower later after dinner like you always do."

Nick snorted back a laugh as I turned back to the shower. "Do you want me to go get you something to wear since I'm joining you?" Nick asked, reminding me that I didn't bring an extra set of clothes in. All I brought was my towel and clean clothes for after.

"You could...just join me like this." I offered before really thinking it through. Thinking about the weight of what I'm offering.

I noticed the way Nick's posture was stiffer when I turned back to him, caught off guard by my offer. "A-are you sure?" A pink blush began to stain his cheeks and move on to his ears.

"We could just keep underwear on." I offered instead, turning around again at how embarrassed he already is.

Satisfied with the water temperature, I looked over my shoulder when Nick's hand brushed over my lower back and down towards the edge of my shirt. "Can I...c-can I help?" Nick asked shyly, my heart stuttering in my chest.

"Sure."

I felt him place his other hand on my waist as well as he slowly lifted my shirt, lifting my arms to let him get it the rest of the way off.

My entire body shivered when he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my exposed spine. "You're so beautiful."

My heart nearly beat right out of my chest at the soft, sincere praise he whispered against my skin.

"Can I help you too?" I asked as his rough fingers grazed over the exposed skin of my back.

"Alright." I turned around to face him, face warming when his gaze lowered from mine and his cheeks turned impossibly more red.

I've seen him shirtless plenty, same with the other boys, but to be the one lifting it up myself feels much more intimate. It feels more personal, private between just he and I.

Once Nick's shirt was off, he tossed both back towards where my towel and clothes were before his gaze fell again. "Are you comfortable with this?" Nick asked, my heart warming at how he ignores his own shyness to check on me.

"Yes, Nicky. Let me know if you get uncomfortable." I said before his hands fell to my waist again. I reached up and cradled his face when I felt the way his fingers trembled against me, pulling him down into a kiss.

Nick's trembling fingers helped me out of my jeans, so I offered him a reassuring smile that I'm okay. "I'm...a little nervous." Nick admitted with a little chuckle to end his sentence.

"It's okay, Nick. We're not doing anything bad; we're just taking a shower. But if you don't want to-"

"No. No, I'm...I'm fine." Nick promised, gaze dropping from mine again. I chuckled, and he blushed once again. "You're just..." Nick waved a hand at my underdressed state.

"It's basically the same as if I were wearing a swimsuit, you know. Just think of it that way." I offered before reaching for his belt to help him finish undressing to get under the warm spray.

I did notice the way Nick tensed up as I undid his buckle on his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops. "I can finish the rest, darlin'." Nick offered after I put his belt down. "Go ahead and get in."

Not wanting to push him too much, considering how his hands are still trembling, I nodded before turning to the shower to get under the warm spray awaiting us.

The hot water felt nice against my skin, tilting my head up to let it flow over my face.

It took Nick another minute to join me, his hand brushing over the small of my back before he hooked his chin over my shoulder and joined me in the water.

"Can I help?" Nick asked as I was soaping up a loofa to scrub off the stickiness of the berry juice from my skin.

"If I can do the same for you." I offered in return, to which he nodded against the back of my neck before pressing a tender kiss and backing away.

I turned around to face him, letting him take the loofa from my hand.

His hands were steadier now, like he managed to steal his nerves now that we're in the warm shower together. As he used the loofa on me, I grabbed the shampoo to do his hair.

"Are you comfortable now, Nick?" I asked as he ducked his head so I could reach easier. I restrained another giggle at where his eyes fell to instead of mine. Boy acts like he can't help himself.

"I'm fine." Nick promised as his hands fell lower, resting over my waist and forgetting about the loofa. I tilted my head when he leaned in, letting him slot his lips against mine.

When our lips parted, and he moved instead to kiss my neck featherlight, I stepped closer and forgot about lathering the shampoo into his hair.

Well, obviously Nick's embarrassment and nerves have faded now. Judging by how his arms are wrapping around me just as tight as mine are around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ooh...That's quiet an intimate predicament we've found ourselves in, isn't it? Guess you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens next.**
> 
> **But we've finally found where the Eyes lead, and where the Pillagers have gone to. We know we have to engage them at least one more time to get ourselves home at last. Let's see how that goes.**
> 
> **Thanks as always for reading! Thank you for the comments, votes, everything! I'm gonna start the next chapter, so I'll see you there!**


End file.
